


SPLIT One Shot's : Big Book Of All My One Shots With My OC's

by LizRenKnight



Category: Split (2016), Split - Fandom, glass (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Bathtub Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Body Pillow, Cheerleaders, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dennis is daddy, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fetish, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Heroes, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kinky, Kitten, Loss of Virginity, Love, Makeup Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Memory Loss, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Playful Sex, Playing Doctor, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Purity, Sex, Sex Addiction, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Split ocs, Submission, Teasing, Threesome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, Yandere, attention seeker, etcetera - Freeform, handyman dennis, mature - Freeform, movie fanfiction, principal - student, split, splitmovie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 228,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: This is a big book of all my OC's in the Split movie world all together in one book for you to enjoy.Rating - 17+ Explicit - for a lot of sex stuff XDMy Oc's are Elizabeth, Molly, Sirena, Sam, Olivia and David.  (Could be more added later on.)All stories are in my other Sexy One shot books. ( Unless noted otherwise )Now taking suggestions/ ideas for the horde and my oc's story wise. :)         (THIS BOOK IS FINISHED! YAY!  Now on to BOOK 2!)





	1. OC's INFO: Updated

  

**Original Character's Info...**

 

**Elizabeth Morgan Bio.**

She has Black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, Very curvy body (DD's ;) ), Like's wearing sexy clothing. Age 19.

**Gif and pics of woman that looks a lot like Elizabeth. Also based on Model Melissa Clarke.**

  

  

*First appearance was in my book "Behind Blue Eyes"   She is also featured in 3 other story's called  "The Altercations With Distance"  &    

"The Altercations of Purity "   &  "Eye's Sewn Shut : A Split Fanfiction"  

Done by: Fearlessly Fearless.*

* **Bio** -

 **Music likes:** Metal, hard rock, classic rock, some classical, dance music.

 **Body type:**  Very Curvy, toned. strong, DD Breasts XD.

 **Scars:**  One very long one across her neck. But wears a red scarf to hide it.

 **Wears:**  red lip gloss , navy eye shadow. Black Eyeliner.

 **Likes:** Swimming, dancing, working out, skinning dipping, sleeping with just her underwear on, watching horror movies, reading comics, listening to music, Spankings, Being laid over someone's lap and spanked, sex, kissing, Kinky stuff, Joking, Being Sarcastic, And also can pick a lock ;D 

 **She's:**  Straight but also flirts with both male and female. She can use her looks to distract people if needed. She likes flirting. When she kisses you your legs feel weak and your lower half feels like it's on fire ***In a good way XD Yes she's that good at sexual stuff.***

 **Powers/Gift:**  In my version 2 of her in my retelling story she has a power of seeing visions and having dreams. And in one shot story's her gift is being able to heal at a very fast rate, ignoring death.

**Split Purity Backstory:**

She had good parents and a good home. She was kind and sweet to others when given a chance but was also looked down upon by other kids. They would be nasty to her or just ignore her. After while it got worse the friends she did get would use her. She finally got her first boyfriend and loved him dearly. She was the devoted and passionate type. Trying to give all the love in her heart. But it was crushed he started abusing her asking her for sexual favors in exchanged for the most basic things to be used in the house. She at the time felt like she didn't have a choice being the way she was, "Easily manipulated". Years later she found love again in another. It was great in the beginning but turned sour soon after, he hit her all the time, but even tho he did she still loved him. She would blame her heart for being so big and hated it at times. A year passes by.. The last boyfriend came and went faster but was just as bad, he had a mean streak, one evening he told her they were going to the park together. He lead her to a small clearing and told her she was worthless and took a small knife out of his pocket and slit her throat deeply, he ran off leaving her laying on the ground bleeding out. She was left for dead. Her strong will gave her long enough to be found by a passing older man on a bike. He called 911 and got her to the hospital just in time. The doctors didn't think she be able to even talk. But she beat the odds. Her throat healed better then the doctors said it would.

Elizabeth went to see doctors and therapists. They never seemed to help much. They told her that she suffered from depression and some Sex addiction from the trauma from the years of being with abusers, they told her she was sick aka not well. She was already a passionate person before but these things only added to it. She has times where even little things turn her on and she has to take care of it so to speak by herself. If she has a partner then he's in for a ride of his life. XD She's only been with those 3 people in relationships. When she gets turned on tho she has a hard time controlling herself at times.  It's a hardship.  She wants someone, she wants real love, someone that won't hurt her, someone that will be devoted like she is to them. Someone that understands.

She has this darkness in her from those bad years. But also her heart has so much love to give to someone. She is now stronger and wants more in life.

 **Struggles:**    Some Depression at times, Sex addiction. "Kind of like Dennis with his struggle with girls dancing thing. Talk about understanding...yup lol"

 

 **Her fave songs to dance to list:**   ***Yes she knows how to dance ;)***

 **Metallica** \- The Memory Remains.      **The Glitch Mob** \- Can't Kill Us.    **Sofia Karlberg *covered*** -  Crazy in Love.

 **AeroSmith** \- Crazy.          **Marilyn Manson** \- Tainted Love.      **The Kinks** \- Living On a Thin line.      **Led Zeppelin** - Immigrant Song

 **NIN -** Closer.            **Muse -** Supermassive Blackhole.        **The Rolling Stones** \- Gimmie Shelter.      **Jefferson Airplane** \- White Rabbit.

 **Ciara -** Paint it Black.    **David Rose & His Orchestra -** " The Stripper "       **Eurythmics** **-**  Sweet Dreams    **Or Marilyn Manson -** Sweet Dreams.

_____________________________________________________

 

**Molly Starling**

**Picture: Model Stella Maxwell as what Molly looks like.   (not as tall tho lol shorter then dennis even :D )**

    Graphics art by me.

 **Mini Bio** -   

Age 18 / going on 19.

Blonde hair, Crystal blue eyes, Light skin, Pouting pink glossy lips, Slim small build. She's around 5'5 tall. her head comes to Dennis's collar bone. XD ***Looks up***

 **Split Purity Backstory :**  She has lived with her mom since her dad left the picture and divorce her mom at age 13. The mom didn't spend much time with Molly because she worked a lot, so Molly felt ignored.  Molly's dad was a sick guy with a crude since of humor, he would show Molly sexual things at a early age and tell her that's what you do when you get older. Basically a mind fu**er. But he got involved with someone else and left Molly and her mom alone."

 **Likes :**  Ballet Dancing, Swimming, Cheer leading, Marilyn Monroe Movies,Cuddling, hugs, Kissy time. XD

 **Struggles :**  Daddy Issues, Childish behavior at times. Examples ( She likes being held,Is a bit Naive, She pouts some, cuddling, Her voice is younger sounding/sweet like, Innocence acting a lot. Virgin *Yup XD*. Likes to suck on Dennis's fingers/something else ;) like in nursing motion. She likes to be picked up and carried around. Sleeps with her thumb in her mouth. XD

***Yes I know I'm messed up for writing it that way lol But oh well, You read it anyway didn't you. Wink***

**Her First:**   Dennis Crumb - Molly's very attached to him and hates when he leaves. Calls him pet names like "Daddy Dennis, Sweetie Bear, Daddy, etc"   Dennis really cares/loves her and understands her because he knows what's like to be ignored/outcast.  He also likes the fact she looks a bit younger since he's into that with young girls dancing naked fetish, so it pretty much a perfect match for him, also he likes her behaviors and think they are cute/sexy. She adores him in every way and excepts him the way he is, She also feels very safe with him /well protected, also she likes that he's older, the older male thing is part of the daddy issues and shes, like I said feels safer.  Molly likes to tell him that he's handsome and sweet and smart etc etc. :P

 

 **Molly's and Dennis's love song:**    [The 4 seasons - Can't take my eyes off of you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcJm1pOswfM&index=223)    I always think that this is the song Dennis would be thinking of When he first see's Molly and it be in a day dreamy state lol Slow mo running towards him in some little cute outfit all soft lighting lol

 XD   

   

 _________________________________________________________________

 

**Sirena Miller - Newer OC**

    **Picture of Model "M** **adelaine Petsch** **" of what Sirena looks like.**

**Age** 19.

Very Long red hair, fair skin, OZ green eyes, 5'7. Has a tattoo on the back of her neck that says "From The Ashes I Rise"  Wears gypsy style long skirts and 60's type styles etc. Addiction to pain pills due to her phantom pains,  has a canvas of long scars on her back from the whip. She's in collage and wants to be a Piano teacher. She has a  natural talent in piano.

 **Likes:** Piano playing, Classical music, mediation, reading. 

 **Split Purity Backstory :**   At the age of 5 her father had a mental break down after his wife left him. So he started whipping Sirena with a bullwhip every time she did something he didn't like as punishment. He was a twisted SOB.  One day when Sirena was 15 a fire broke out in the house and her father was trapped in his room, she managed to get out a window from the second floor.  She heard him yelling and screaming, their was no way to get to him, but instead of getting help right away, she let him burn. Then she took off for the neighbors for help. **  
**

**Struggles :**   Phantom pain from long scars on her back. Pain meds addiction.  **  
**

**Powers/Gift:**   In development/ but has to do with fire.   **  
**

 -----------------------------------------------

 

Sammy *Sam* Ashton.  (likeness is from a model (forgot name)

 

Sammy *Sam* Ashton. Age 18. Sex: Female. *But school and everyone else thinks she's male.*

Light brown hair, cut short style hair , Small build, flat chested. Grey eyes, pale skin.

Wears: black finger nail polish, boot cut or skinny jeans, flannel over shirts, black jean jackets, converse shoes, a tiny bit of black eye liner, but very plain.

She has a boyish/ tomboy style and is often mistaken as a boy /a pretty boy no less. She is flat chested because of surgery she had getting Breast cancer removed and has very long scars that curve right under where the bottom of her breasts were at. The illness is gone but now she just lives mostly as a guy, because when she had her breasts removed she didn't feel fem enough anymore.

Sex preference: She questions sometimes, but usually she tries not to worry about it much, due to everything she's gone through. That and never finding true love.

 --------------------------------------------------------

 

**Olivia Honey. New Oc.    (Likeness of Model Barbara Palvin )**

 

 **Name:** Olivia Honey. **Age:** 18.

 **Nickname:** Sugar. Honey

 **Hair color:** Chestnut. **Skin color:** Pale. **Eye color:** Faded mint Green.

 **Likes:** wearing lacey things, swimming, Being told what to do /wants a master *during sex play*, painting, Wears pretty diamond chokers/collars, getting gifts from boys,

 **Background** : Went to Live with her aunt when Mother and Father died in car crash when she was 9. Her aunt is very rich and had made Olivia become a sugar baby part time. 

( **I know bad bad aunt** )

Still in Highschool but almost finished. Works at coffee shop part time. Did know my Oc Molly from school and was friends with her when they were younger. Molly and Olivia are very similar.

 

 \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  Graphic art by me.

 

David Maxwell bio coming soon.

 

**All these story's are originally featured in my Split: Sexy one shots books 1 and 2, and will continue to be but added here as well :D**

More info might be added later.

Enjoy this BIG book of my OC's taking on The Horde :D


	2. Her Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth, Oneshot. Dennis only thought about in this. The crazy side of her and other things*

 

**Elizabeth's POV.**

I have been trapped in this place for awhile now, waiting for some real answers from any of these alters. I sit on my bed playing with my shirt's top button feeling a bit lonely believe it or not.

I start thinking of the one they call Dennis. His handsome face and those gorgeous blue eyes and that body..

I feel myself getting turned on by the thoughts. I've had this problem ever since I had been abused by my 3 different boyfriends. Well the doctors said it was a problem, for me not sure how I feel about it. I'm a little addicted to sex, those people always told me and that I was sick aka not well. I tried to think of it as being a passionate person. Even before the abuse I was passionate and loving to anyone I could. I wanted to be with someone real and passionate and loving.

But being the way I was only got me grief from others, they used me. I guess they saw this in me as a weakness.

I sat there feeling the wetness between my legs increase. The urge to touch myself kept creeping up into my brain. I mostly used music or other means to distract me because my doctor told me to do so when I felt this way. I shake my head at the thought of my dumbass doctor and his silly ideas.

It's just a naughty thing, like the other things I like. Spanking during and before having sex, Skinning dipping at night. Sleeping in just my panties *if you consider that bad*, Dancing in the nude or undies listening to tunes while singing. I could go on and on.

I lay back on my bed and run my hand down my stomach slowly licking my lips while my other hand rubs on my breast.

My hand finds it's way under my shorts and into my underwear rubbing down over my clit down my slit and up again. I rub my clit circling it and I think of him more. I bite my lip thinking of he would feel, his skin against mine. The heat between us, the kisses and how our tongues would dance together. The hand that was on my breast reaches up and grips the pillow above me.

"Uhh mm" I moan softy. I rub faster, my pussy is soaked and wanting more. I slide 2 fingers inside me curling them upwards so I can hit my sweet spot.

"Ffuc.." I grip the pillow harder. The ache that's between my legs is so good making me quiver. Harder and faster my fingers rub. It's almost not enough for me. I add a 3rd finger and go harder hitting my spot.

I grit my teeth and close my eyes tightly. My toes are curling, my muscles tight. I wonder if he could keep up with me since Iv'e been told my sex drive is very high. My eyes start to flutter and I can feel that ache get stronger.

I lift my hips up more and pushing them against my finger's. "Fuckk..fuck.fuck" I moan in a breathy matter.

My hand comes down from the pillow and my fingers slide over my full lips and slide into my mouth. I lick and suck on them. Thinking of his cock in my mouth while I finger myself. I move my fingers faster in my pussy and my mouth.

I feel it coming.. coming hard. "Uuuh Dennis!! Fuck yes!" I moan loudly. My head falls against the bed again, I breath hard trying to ride out the after shocks.

"That was so fucking great." I say to myself. I close my eyes smiling.

When I open them again I look over at the corner of the room and see something up near the ceiling. I realize what it is.

 

"A Camera" I say with a smile.

 

**End.**


	3. A Gift For Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey X My OC Elizabeth.*

 

The two girl's Casey and Elizabeth had become friends pretty quickly after meeting each other.

Dennis had brought Elizabeth home by mistake like he did Casey before. Elizabeth was Pure just like her. They got along like Peas and carrots. The horde was happy that Casey found a friend to hang with.

Casey and Elizabeth was in Casey's room on her bed talking and goofing off with a flash light under the sheets and scaring each other by telling silly ghost stories.

Elizabeth then says "and that's when he turned around and and..." Casey gets giddy "and? what what?!" Elizabeth then yells "ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Casey almost jumped out of her skin.

They start laughing. The light in the room comes on suddenly making them both jump. They pull the covers down to see Dennis standing in the doorway with that stern face of his that he's so famous for.

The girls grin at him. "What was the yelling all about?" He asks. "We were telling ghost story's and got over excited" Elizabeth says giggling. He raises an eyebrow.

"Well goodnight" He turns to go when Casey speaks up. "Dennis?" He turns "Yes?"

"Elizabeth and I want to give you a gift." Elizabeth nods. "Yes we do"

Dennis comes over to the bed and sits down. "I'm listening" "First you need to close your eyes and lay back. It's a game." Elizabeth tells him. He looks a little unsure but shrugs and lays back on the bed. "Okay I'm laying down and eyes closed, now what?" He asks.

"Keep them closed." they both say giggling. He then feels something go around his wrists that's cold. He snaps his eyes open and looks up to see he's hand cuffed to the bed.

"Oh come on!" He yells. "Oh calm down, we haven't started the game yet." Elizabeth says huskily. He swallows hard.

Casey gets on the bed near him and starts unbuttoning his shirt. While Elizabeth gets down lower on the bed and unbuckles his pants. He gulps. "What's gotten into you two?"

"We were talking earlier and we wanted to play with you. We both think you work to hard." Casey tells him. "Yup Dennis, you poor baby" Elizabeth smiles.

Casey starts rubbing his bare chest then leans down and kisses him. Elizabeth takes his cock out of his pants and she slips her black leather shorts off with her panties, she un clips her bra and slips that off to.

Casey gets undressed too. She starts licking his neck while Elizabeth slowly slides her wet pussy down on his hard cock. Dennis groans "Oh fuck! Am I dreaming?"

"Nope sugar, your not." Elizabeth says as she starts riding him.

 

He says "Casey, un cuff me." Casey stares into his eyes and nods. She grabs the key and unlocks the cuffs. When he gets free he grabs her and kisses her hard pushing his hips up harder at the same time making Elizabeth moan. "uuh! Dennis!"

Dennis gets Casey to turn and lay with her legs towards him and he rubs the insides of her thighs. He runs his fingers over her pussy and slips some fingers in. "ahhuh" Casey moans.

He starts pumping his fingers in and out rubbing against her sweet spot. Making her feel like she's floating.

He looks at Elizabeth watching her DD breasts bounce up and down while she rides him. "Damn just looking at those makes me want to fuck your brains out." He tells her.

She smiles "Do you want to taste them baby?" "You know it" He tells her smiling.

Elizabeth leans forwards and he starts licking her breasts and sucking on them. She bites her lip. "Ooh Dennis..I love your hot tongue" He pumps his fingers and curls them into Casey faster. Her hips are bucking against his fingers. "fuck! uuhh!"

Elizabeth gets up and gets Casey to switch with her. Casey slides her pussy down his throbbing cock and starts riding him. While Elizabeth kisses Dennis and he whispers in her ear.

She gets all giggly and swings her leg over and sits on Dennis's face and he grabs both of her ass cheeks and really starts licking her pussy. Elizabeth moans out in pure pleasure rubbing her hands on her chest tilting her head back.

Casey is really turned on by seeing this, her muscles become tighter around Dennis's cock making him groan into Elizabeth's pussy. She moans from the vibration. Casey is riding him hard and fast.

At this moment Dennis really wishes he could fuck them both at the same time. He say's "both of you sit in front of me and suck me off" The girls look at each other and smile. They both get in front of him and start licking his cock and taking turns sucking on it.

He reaches both hands down and fingers both of them. They both moan loudly and cum all over his fingers. The site makes him climax and the girls lick it and suck his cock like they are getting a prize in a sucker.

He falls over between them and they drape their legs over his and kiss him. They all fall in a blissful sleep while Dennis has the biggest grin.

 

**End.**


	4. So Much In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. This is a part of my "Behind Blue Eye's" story, just a part. If you want the rest of it go read chapter 14 of that story.*

Elizabeth decides to take a nice hot shower. She folds her clothing and lays them on the bed because she likes making Dennis happy and she goes into the bathroom and turns the water on letting it get warm. She steps inside and lets the water run over her.

She gets her wash cloth all soapy and washes herself but when she's washing her chest she breathes harder making a little mewl sound enjoying the feeling. The soapy suds covering her breasts making them all slick and wet. Elizabeth bites her lip thinking about how horny she's getting from just showering. She closes her eyes.

She does hear the door open. Someone is standing behind the curtain breathing. She smiles to herself and she takes a hold of the curtain and opens it with one fast swipe. She sees it's Dennis.

"Well, are you just going to stand their and stare? or are you going to touch me?" She asks him in a playful voice. He just staring at her, his eyes wondering all over her body. He finally looks up at her face and runs his tongue across his lower lip. "I'll touch you."

"Take your clothes off. Don't want to get them wet now do we?" She says in a teasing voice.

Dennis removes his clothing and folds them and places them on the sink and steps into the shower with her. He's staring at her breasts. Elizabeth gets closer to him and he lifts his hands up to feel her breasts.

He rubs them gently then rubbing his fingers across her nipples making her shiver in delight. "ooh Denniss" she mewls. "Elizabeth your so..beautiful." He says softy. Dennis pins her to the wall and moves his mouth to her breasts and licks and sucks on them making her moan. His tongue swirling around her nipples and sucking hard.

"Uhh yess!" she moans. "I'm sorry, I just can't help.. myself." He tells her in a almost pained voice. He keeps trying to hold himself back more like he has been but it's getting very hard. *HARD*

Elizabeth is rubbing up against him, her body all slick and wet. His erection rubbing against her thighs. "Do you want me Dennis?" she asks in a sultry voice through half hooded eyes.

Breathing hard "Yes..yes more then anything..but.." "But what?" she questions

He looks into her eyes "Everyone calls me a pervert and I'm no good because I like to watch naked girls dance"

She gets close to his ear and whispers "Your not a pervert and you are good. You got a fetish that's all and your a passionate person.. Don't be ashamed of who you are. Embrace it..and fuck me."

Dennis picks her up and her legs wrap around his waist, her arms draped over his shoulders. He carries her into bedroom and pushes her back onto it with him still between her legs and slides into her with one swift movement. He groans loudly with his eyes closed tight.

"Faster faster!" she moans loudly. Dennis picks up pace going as hard and as fast as humanly possible. The bed hitting the wall hard. "OoH DENNIS!!..Fuck!" she moans. He's sucking on her neck and licking it. Her head is thrown back and she's panting.

He's groaning as he thrusts into her and she's loving every second of it. "Denniss I'll dance naked for you any day, you naughty boy you!" she shouts.

The things that she's saying is driving him crazy with lust, things he always wanted to hear is what she tells him, and he loves her for that more and more each day.

Their bodies giving off so much heat they are starting to sweat. She leans up and nips his earlobe and licks his neck making him moan deeply "uuhhh!"

They are getting so close to climax it almost hurts.

As she cums, he cums hard spilling his seed into her yelling her name "Elizabethh!!!"

She moans "ahhhhuuhh! fuccck!" and her pussy feels so good.

Dennis slumps forward onto her and his face is in the crook of her neck. She smiles and kisses his cheek a few times, her hands on his back rubbing in circles.

Dennis has the biggest grin on his face.

 

End.


	5. An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly.. First introduction *

 

One Friday afternoon at least 13 teenage girls were out on the school field stretching and running around the track for Gym class. All around the ages of 18 and 17.

Some of them were doing sit ups and kicking their legs in the air being in little groups talking to each other, laughing without a care in the world. Most of them very pretty and most likely popular , maybe even rich.

Dennis was watching them from the parking lot in Barry's car. Watching , waiting.. He was picking out the next Impure's for the Beast. He looks at his watch and then puts his hands on the steering wheel, staring with that stern look on his face.

So many things running through his mind all at once. Trying to keep focused on the task at hand but starting to feel painful at the same time watching such attractive girls running around in little gym outfits which was just little red shorts and close fitting white tee shirts and tennis shoes. Some of them were running around the track and some were on the grass doing sit ups and bending down and back upwards, exercising.

Dennis grips the steering wheel tighter and bites his lip. His heart is pounding fast and his pants feel tighter, not to mention his collar. Part of him knew they were just filthy Impure's, but part of him still wanted them for his own reasons.

He shakes his head trying to snap out of it *Focus at the task at hand* He reminds himself.

Suddenly the bell rings and everyone goes in for awhile then comes back out. The school day is over with and the girls are going their separate ways. He's about to leave the parking lot to follow some of them but one suddenly catches his eye.

Dennis's eyes get wide and his mouth drops open a little at this young girl jogging out of the building by herself and waving at someone. She has blonde hair and a little bit of a tan. She still has her gym outfit on that shows off her round thighs and nice legs, her shirt showing the swells of her breasts and a sweet smile.

"She's like..an Angel." He mumbles to himself in awe. Dennis has never seen such a beautiful girl in his life, all the other girls they have kidnapped doesn't even compare in his mind to this one. Their's just something about her that glows even. Calling to him like a sweet siren.

He puts the car in gear and starts following her as she walks down the street with her cute little shoulder bag that has a black and white cat on it with a bow. She takes her hair down from her pony tail and moves her head back and forth releasing it. Dennis grits his teeth at the sight.

Finally she goes into some clothing shop, he parks the car across the street and gets out and walks across and goes inside.

Dennis does't see her at first but when he finally does, that in awe feeling comes rushing back.

She's looking at shirts, he stops and acts like he's looking to, but glances over once in awhile to look at her. When he does again he see's she's looking at him too and she smiles sweetly.

Then she giggles a little bit. He swallows hard and she walks over to him and says "Hi"

Dennis doesn't know why she would even say hi to him, "Uh..hi"

She holds out her hand to him and he slowly takes it to shake. "I'm Molly. Nice to meet you."

"Dennis.. You too." He responses. "Are you from around here? Iv'e never seen you here before." She asks. "I..yes..I am from here, I don't get out much." He lies a little. His collar feels even tighter around his neck.

Molly smiles at him again "Do you want too..Maybe go across the street to that cafe and talk more?" Dennis feels like he's melting at this point and the way she's batting her eyelashes at him and the way her sweet glossy lips look when she talks. "Uh, sure" Is all he can choke out. "Okay, lets go then" She grins and takes his hand and leads him out of the store.

*Her hands are so soft and small* He thinks to himself. She leads him to the cafe and they get in a booth and start talking. It's a bit of a slow convo at first but picks up later on.

She's giggling at Dennis now at some story about Hedwig but of coarse not saying he has DID but saying Hedwig is a nephew. Molly laughs "Omg, that is so funny! Your family sounds so nice."

"So what do you do for work, Dennis?" She asks and taking a sip of her soda.

"I uh, work at the zoo as maintenance." He tells her. "Really? I love animals. I like the big cats."

"Do you have a job?"  She grins "I volunteer at the children's hospital, I go spend time with the little kids that have cancer. I play games with them and talk to them, sometimes draw pictures. It's really nice to give them joy. I always wanted to care for people and bring them joy in anyway I can. Be their friend. I feel it as my calling in life. I hope to go to collage and become a doctor maybe."

"That's..nice of you." He says rubbing a hand over his head. This girl is becoming harder to imagine as food for the Beast as the day passes by.

"Yeah, my friends at school last week they wanted me to go to this party, and I told them I had promised this kid named Eric that I would come visit him at the hospital that same day. My friends told me it was silly and the party be way better then visiting some dumb kid."

"What did you do?" He asks. "I told them to go walk of a cliff and I went to visit Eric. I'm so glad I did because the next day he sadly passed away." Molly looks down looking a little sad.

"I'm..sorry"

"Yeah, when these kids pass, it's like a family member passing. It hurts a lot. But I try to go and keep doing it, being their for all of them. " She gives a small smile trying to cheer up. " They deserve being happy and that's what I try to help them with."

Dennis is in awe of her sweet giving nature and is starting to feel a little more then just lust.

After more talk they part ways but she gives her phone number to him.

A few months has passed by and they talked as much as Dennis could when he was in the light. Patricia kept asking him why he hadn't got a 2 person for The beast, but he always told her off saying he was on it. He also started lying about having to work longer hours because they were low on help so he could spend more time with Molly. He was getting away with it too.

He was going to pick her up and take her out somewhere nice. So he drove and saw her waiting in her little light pink shirt and navy blue skirt on the corner. He pulled over and got out of the car and opened her door for her. "Thank you,Dennis" She grins and gets in the car.

They drive off and go to this motel, so they can spend sometime together. When they get to the motel the desk clerk says "How many beds?" Dennis looks at him "one please"

The Desk clerk looks at Dennis and then at Molly with a odd look on his face but shrugs it off and gives Dennis the key card.

Dennis turns to Molly and they head to the their room on the 5th floor. The room is nice and clean looking but of coarse Dennis takes the bed spread off and folds it and lays it on a chair knowing they don't clean it often. They both take their shoes off and turn the Tv on.

"This is a nice room" Holly looks around then sits on the bed. Dennis sits next to her and crosses his arms. "It's, not to bad." Molly gets up and is behind him on her knees and hugs him from behind. "Oh, Dennis..You are so wonderful to me. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend"

Dennis stiffens a little "I'm Your Boyfriend?" Molly gets in front of him again and sits across his lap "Yes. That is if you want to be?"

He looks at her a moment with those frown lines but they soften " I do" He puts a hand on her cheek and she leans into it closing her eyes. "I'm so happy with you"

Dennis licks his lips looking at her, and his thumb wonders over to her bottom lip and it runs slowly across it. He's shocked she hasn't jumped off of him yet but even more so when her mouth opens a little and he feels the tip of her tongue run across his thumb as he moves it.

His eyes are watching her every move closely. "Kiss me, Please" She asks him with her eyes still closed. Dennis tilts his head to the side and his lips meet hers.

*Her lips are so sweet* He thinks to himself. It's a sweet small kiss at first but slowly but surely her tongue meets his rubbing against each other. A tiny mewl comes from her making Dennis feel like he's going to go crazy.

"Dennis?"

"Yes"

"Will you, touch me and kiss me" She asks shyly. He doesn't need to be told twice and gets her to lay back on the bed. He gets up beside her and kisses her again.

She sits up and slips off all of her clothes and lays back down with a giggle but still nervous look.  Dennis's eyes wonder all over her body "Molly..Your so. Beautiful." His hands go to her breasts and gently massages them. "That feels so nice sweetie" She tells him.

He likes it when she calls him Sweetie. Dennis leans down and licks her nipples swirling his hot tongue around them then sucking. "Mmm" She moans. His pants are tighter to the point of hurting. He groans but continues licking down her stomach wanting to taste her.

Molly says "Dennis? I want to see you"

Dennis gets up and takes off his clothes and folds them before getting back on the bed.

He lays back down with her and she turns to her side looking at him and see's his erection. "Can I touch it?" She asks. Dennis nods and watches her as her hand comes up and rubs his cock slowly, wrapping her hand around it and moving it up and down. Dennis groans a little and his hips buck up against her hand. "Am I doing it right?" She asks shyly. "Come here" he says breathlessly. Molly gets closer. "I need to..I want to..fuck you." He says to her.

" Okay." She lays down and he gets her to put her legs around him. Dennis reaches down and rubs his fingers on her pussy getting her wet. She moans enjoying it "uuh.uuh"

While she's enjoying it he rubs his cock on her entrance and slowly slides in a little at a time.

He kisses her to relax her and she relaxes, his tongue dancing with hers. Dennis then thrusts all the way into her making her grip his shoulder's hard biting her lip. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yes" she says breathing harder. "It hurt a little but not to much. Just move slowly"

Dennis starts moving slowly but enough to feel something. "Molly..my sweet Molly" Holly looks up at him right into his blue eyes "I'm ready, you can go faster now" 'You sure?"

"Yes Dennis. Please" His pace quickens pushing his cock faster into her, feeling every inch of her warm insides surrounding him. The feeling is overwhelmingly good. His dreams come true being with her. His Angel. This girl that he fell for.

"Uuhh Denniss" She moans "Ooh I feel it.."

He starts to go harder on her and can feel himself getting close.

He gives one big thrust and climaxes hard into her. Moaning her name as he does. His hand comes down between them and rubs fast on Molly's clit making her shatter. "Oohh Denniss!!"

They fall apart and breath hard.

"Thank you" She says to him trying to catch her breath. He looks over at her "For what?"

"For being my first, I love you Dennis Crumb" He wraps his arms around her and kisses her "I love you to Molly my angel"

"Happy Birthday"

 

**End.**


	6. I Like Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth*

 

Dennis and Elizabeth was given the task to go out and get some new Impure's. They got word about a collage party not far from where they were at.

They drive up and park the car where no body else was parking and got out.

Dennis looked a bit nervous but Elizabeth kissed his cheek and said "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." with a smirk. There as a guy standing with a beer in his hand outside and he looked like a douche bag for sure. Elizabeth smiles and points him out for Dennis to see "You know what to do." She lowers her top down more on her breasts and pushes them up "Now watch what I do best, sweetie pie"

She walks over to the collage guy and says "Hey, you all alone?" The guy looks at her up and down first then answers "Yeah, been waiting for my girl friend. She takes to long." he says smirking.

"Awe that's to bad.." She gets closer to him and puts a hand on his chest. "Would you like to go somewhere more private and talk about it?" He's looking down at her chest with his mouth partly open "umm, yea... I mean yes. You can take me anywhere." Elizabeth takes the guy's hand and leads him away and they go over behind this tool shed.

She then slams him against the shed and rubs her hands all over his chest. "wow, your very aggressive" he asks in a breathy matter. "Sometimes" She giggles.

Dennis is not far away watching and about to make his move, but also at the same time watching her do her acting is very hot.

The guy turns her around so her back is against the shed and starts kissing her neck, his hand fumbling with his belt. She kisses his neck and see's behind him Dennis sneaking up behind with a rag that has the chloroform on it. She smirks and on purpose makes a little moaning sound.

The guy is so into what he's doing to Elizabeth that he doesn't even notice Dennis come up behind them and put the rag on his mouth quickly. The guy stumbles back and Dennis is holding him in a head lock. The guy passes out and Dennis catches him. Elizabeth smiles and grabs the guys legs and Dennis get's the upper half of him and they carry him to the car and put him in the trunk.

After Dennis ties him up he closes the hood and pulls a wet wipe out of a small baggy out of his pocket and cleans his hands. He even throws one to Elizabeth, she giggles and cleans her hands to.

Dennis walks up to her and is staring into her big blue eyes that are the color of the blue seas.

"You..are so, beautiful"

"And you're very handsome" She adds and comes closer to him pressing her body against his then wrapping her arms around his his neck and leans her head back and looking up at the night sky. Dennis looks down at her and see's the curve of her throat going down to wear her breasts are showing more because of her rolling the top down more.

He closes his eyes and runs his tongue across his lower lip. He keeps thinking of Patricia's judging eyes upon him and think's the thing he always does *I'm trying so hard..*

"Dennis?"

He looks at her and she's smiling at him. She presses her lips softy against his and when he stops being tense she opens her mouth and slips her tongue in slowly causing him to make a groan noise in his throat.

She pulls a way a second to look at him. He lets out a sigh "You're a very good kisser"

"Come on, lets go back." She asks. He raises an eyebrow but then shrugs, they get in the car and drive back.

Once back they go to one room where one of the girls is being held. Dennis looks at her and then looks over at Elizabeth.

He sits down and crosses his arms and looks at the girl "Dance for me"

The girl is teary eyed and doesn't want to be hurt so she starts swaying back and forth. Dennis just stares at her with those intense blue eyes.

"Uh..take your shirt off and...pants"

The girl complies to his demands and does so. Elizabeth is watching biting her lip looking back from the girl to Dennis. Watching his reactions and it's making her feel very hot.

Elizabeth is standing and leaning against the wall and her thighs are rubbing against each other, her breathing becoming faster. She's trying so hard to resist touching herself but the feeling is becoming unbearable to just ignore. Her hand starts drifting down her stomach and then goes up under her skirt, when she slips her fingers under the fabric of her panties and touches her clit she lets out a little strangled moan.

Dennis looks over at her and his eyes get really wide at the site. Even the girl looked over and gasped.

"Ohh Denniss..touch me" Elizabeth says moving her hips down against her finger's. Dennis is very aroused now, he looks at the other girl and grabs her wrist and throws her back in to the corner of the room and then goes over to Elizabeth. She grabs him and pulls him close "Dennis..please..please fuck me" she asks almost begging.

He looks over his shoulder and says "but she's watching" Elizabeth grins "Let her watch us then."   They start kissing each other passionately.

Elizabeth jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist with her arms draped over his shoulder's kissing him more fiercely. He keeps making a noises from his throat.

He walks over to the cot and sits down with her straddling him, he gets her panties of then she unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of his pants loops, unzips him and frees his harden cock. She strokes it a few times and she pushes her wet pussy down onto it.

"Fuck..that was fast" He mumbles breathing harder. She's already moving on him at a hard pace. Her pussy clinching around him and the way she's moving is slow but pushing hard rubbing his cock along her insides so she can really feel it. He starts to pant and she making a moan "uuuuh" every time she pushes down.

"Omg..Dennis I can feel every inch of you.." She bites her lip. Dennis wonders how she's not hurting herself pushing so hard causing his cock to slide against the top part of her pussy deep inside her. He takes hold of her hips and starts bouncing her up and down making her cry out "Uuh fuck!"

"More! More!" she moans grabbing his shoulders hard almost digging her nails into his skin through his shirt.

He's starting to lose it, at the pace their going at, his deep groans making the girl in the corner kind of cower in fear because they sound almost primal. But at the same time she's beginning to feel light headed from the smell of sex filling the room and the sounds. She just holds onto herself tighter.

They both can feel it coming fast and Elizabeth moans out "Please! Cum inside me! I want to feel it!" Dennis hits his climax spilling into her, which gets Elizabeth off quickly after. They both moaning at the feeling.

She lays her head on his shoulder and he just holds her close as they try to breath.

"I like watching you" She says and kisses his neck. He smiles.

 

"And I love watching you to."

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request was by Alice. Hope you like and Enjoy :)*


	7. She's So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Molly OC*

     

**A month ago.**

Dennis and Molly had met a month ago while she was at cheer leading practice, she had noticed him staring and thought he was cute, so she went over to him and started talking with him, and they hit it off in some strange way.

**Present.**

She had convinced him to take her to the candy store, and of course he was hesitant, since he wasn't good with people, but he went along with it after seeing her puppy dog eyes. He was a sucker for that in a nutshell.

After getting what she wanted, he pays for it and they leave.

Walking back to the car..

"Oh Dennis, you want to see what I got?"

"Uh sure" he answers in his normal stern voice. She smiles "I got candy buttons, some bubblegum, strawberry jelly beans and this long twisted rainbow lollipop.

He raises a brow.

They get to the car and he takes out his handkerchief and opens the door for her.

"Awe thank you Sweetie." she giggles and gets in. He blushes really bad and tries to hide it by messing with his glasses a little and walks over to the other side of the car and gets in putting his seat belt on.

**10 mins later on the way back to his apt.**

He hears her going through the bag so he glances over to see her sucking on that lollipop, her soft pink glossy lips wrapped around it going up and down.

He tries to keep focus on the road but it's starting to get harder to concentrate, not to mention the tightness in his pants becoming painful.

They finally get back to the apt.

They both take off their shoes at the door, because Dennis likes the floor clean. Molly goes into the bedroom while Dennis unpacks the stuff he got at the hardware store.

When he gets done with that he walks into the bedroom looking for Molly, he sees her messing with one of her stockings trying to fix it.

"Dennis can you help me with this?" She asks sweetly.

"Uh sure..what's the problem with it?"

"Oh it's just twisted up" She replies.

"Okay" he kneels down on one knee in front of her bringing his hands up to her thigh to fix it.

Now Dennis wouldn't admit it but, he takes his time untwisting the silky fabric feeling her soft thighs underneath his fingers, his mind wonders into lustful thoughts.

The only things they have done together so far was make out and touch each other, but they still hadn't had sex or oral sex yet. He was trying to wait as long as he could for her making it a hopefully sweeter moment for both of them. But now, he felt himself starting to lose it.

His hands and fingers so painfully close to her sweet pussy driving him crazy with want.

He can hardly stand it anymore. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed" She asks.

He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and says "Sit of the edge of the bed and lay back"

Molly giggles and does it without question. He moves forwards on his knees to her and pulls off her panties, and then he opens her legs and rubs on her inner thighs, staring at her sweet looking pussy.

"Are you going to touch me again?" She smiles. "I'm..going to do more then that" he leans forwards and licks her pussy making her jump at the feeling. He groans at how good she tastes and really starts tonguing her. "ahuhh Dennis" She moans.

That only turns him on more.

He sucks on her clit awhile getting her really wet and moaning with want. His hand wonders down and he unzips his pants pulling his rock hard cock out and then he pulls himself up more and rubs the tip between her warm wet folds making him groan louder.

"Mm more" she whimpers. Dennis pushes forwards entering her. "Take a deep breath"

Molly breathes in deeply then out. That's when he thrusts all the way in inside her taking her sweet virginity. She barely makes a whimper and then she nods. Dennis kisses deeply, thrusting into her more and more. "Molly.. you feel soo good" he breathes.

"Ooh please more..more" She almost begs. Her legs wrap around his hips bringing him closer.

His thrusts become harder and faster "Moll...y your so tight" he groans.

"Oooh Dennis, I love your cock! You feel so good!" She moans loudly.

He thrusts into her 3 more times then spills into her after hearing that from her lips that sent him over the edge. "Gawd! Molly!!" her moans of her cumming coming soon after "Ahhfuc!"

 

Dennis falls over breathing hard into her neck.

"Molly..your so sweet"

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request by Fearless. Enjoy :)*


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly* a movie, lots of teasing and maybe some Daddy kink later on lol*

    

It was a raining night and boredom set in so Molly came up with the idea of watching a movie with Dennis on the couch all warm and cosey, even tho he was on one end of the couch and Molly the other. Which was a bit awkward, so she gets an idea and jumps up in her cute little cotton dress with daisy's on it. "I'm going to make popcorn" with a big cheerful smile.

Leaving Dennis alone with his thoughts for 6 mins.

Dennis watched Molly leave, his eyes watching her ass as she walked out of the room. He felt the familiar feeling of his pants tightening as he thought of how tight she was. Molly was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. She was also the best he ever had. Thinking of their earlier activities made his pants even tighter. Dennis heard the microwave beep and he tried to hide his bulge as he waited for Molly to come back.

In the kitchen still adding butter and a little salt she turns the radio on listening and singing along to  ***The Beach boys - God only knows.*** Shaking her hips back and forth.

She gets it all ready and enters the living area, smiling big. She sits the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, adding a plate underneath it (because she knows how Dennis feels about that)

"I'm back" With a giggle "You miss me, sweetie?"

"Of course I did." Dennis said, appreciating that she put the popcorn bag on a plate.

"Look" She raises her hand in front of him and shows him a small burn on her finger. "The steam burnt me" she makes a pouting face. "You poor thing." He mutters, raising her finger to his lips and placing a small kiss on her burned flesh.

"I'm just glad I didn't burn the popcorn this time." "Oh I wanted to ask you if you wear Ties?" She asks. He smiles against her finger and slowly gives Molly her finger back. "I'm glad you didn't. Last time the apartment smelled for days. I do wear ties. On occasion. Why?"

"Oh Just wondering.." she pauses twirling a strand of hair around her finger in thought. Of course there was more to it then that but she doesn't say not wanting to give it away. Dennis loved how amazing Molly looked as she twirled her hair. She looked every bit her age, which turned him on more. He was curious as to why she asked about ties, but decided not to.

She suddenly sits across his lap facing the tv and lays her head ion his shoulder giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I promise I won't burn the popcorn anymore" She smiles looking at the tv and moving her ass some trying to get comfy. Of course she's doing it on purpose. Dennis tensed up as she moved to lay across him. He knew she was moving her ass across his crotch on purpose. He laid his hand close to her pussy, rubbing her thigh softly.

"That tickles!" She laughs. He moves his hand further down, almost close to her lips.

She gently slaps his hand and says "Don't be so naughty! You don't want Patricia getting pissy do you?" She says smirking. He grabs her pussy and sticks two fingers inside her, not too deep, but just enough to make her moan. "I don't care what she thinks." He whispers in her ear before removing his fingers.

Him doing that made her think that he was being mean so she jumps off his lap and makes a huff noise. "I'm telling!" she turns and walks down the hallway.

Before she can get into the hallway, Dennis grabs her from behind and presses her against his front, so she can feel his bulge against her. "Don't go. Let me apologize."

"Nope..nope" she shakes her head fast. "I'm telling all your dirty little secrets Dennis, and I'll get you in so deep I'll just have to ask Patricia if I can slap your ass for doing so." She sticks her tongue out at him. "Why ask Patricia?" He asks her. "Why don't you just punish me?"

She pauses a min. "Because she's the boss and she controls you" " and..and.. I'm not that type. Elizabeth was tho. Not me tho, nope nope." Now she's just acting childish.

Dennis kisses her neck to calm her down, his hand moving down her stomach. "I know you aren't. That's what I like about you. I like how you aren't that type of girl." His hand finds her pussy again and he slowly lifts up her skirt(dress) so his hand can hover over her heat. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Can I turn around now?" She asks. He lets go of her, allowing her to turn around. She backs up a little, then she reaches under her dress and pulls down her panties and twirls them around her finger then sling shots them in his face giving her long enough time that she runs into the bathroom and locks the door and you can hear her giggling. "You can't touch me! nah nah!"

Dennis smiles at her teasing. She forgets he's a janitor and opening locked doors is his specialty. Dennis goes to his tool belt and gets his skeleton key. He opens the door in less than a minute and blocks the door so she can't leave. He enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"That's not fair!" she pouts "You cheated" "You big naughty cheater with a key man!"

Dennis smirks at her. "Maybe I did. But you're the one who ran off. What are you going to do about it?" Dennis keeps the door blocked, so she can't leave. This game of cat and mouse is tiring him. All he wants is to fuck her sore.

"Uh..well" She tries running past him then. Huffing and puffing as she does it. "I'm still telling"

Her escape fails and she ends up back in his arms. He wants nothing more than to just take her then and there, even if she struggles at first. "How are you going to tell if I'm going to keep the light?" He asks her, pushing her against his boner. "I'll just have to wait then" She smirks

"Can you let me go now?"Dennis pushes her against the wall, his strong build keeping her pressed against the wall so she can't move. "Perhaps we should have some fun while we wait." He tells her, pushing his lips against hers. He wraps one of her legs around his waist and he pushes his cock into her pussy. She makes a groan sound with a cringe face.

"You like that, don't you?" Dennis whispers in Molly's ear, pushing himself against her again. This time, he pushes deeper into her. "Ahh" she whimpers. Her muscles contract tightly. He smiles at her pleasure. He pushes into he again, harder and deeper this time. He slips one hand under her shirt and grabs one of her breasts, flicking the nipple. "Kiss me more, it helps" She says breathlessly.

Dennis does as she says. He pushes his tongue into her mouth and thrust into her, making her slide up the wall a bit. He pinches her nipple and continues to play with it as he kisses her harder.

She moans deeply into his mouth and sucks on his tongue. The feeling is overwhelming her since it's only her second time. "Dennis...I don't..think I can last much longer.." she says struggling to breath. She then lets out a very loud moan and her head falls back.

Her wetness dripping down his cock onto his pants and floor.

Dennis sucks on her neck, not caring that she'll have visible hickeys. He unbuckles his pants, letting his huge boner out. Dennis likes how wet she is for him, this turns him on more. He teases her by rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit. He pulls off her dress and her bra and latches on to her right nipple. He rubs his cock around her pussy, feeling how wet she is. He wants her to tell him it's okay to enter her. He almost wants Molly to beg him to fuck her.

"Dennis.. bedroom. Please" she points.

Dennis wraps both her legs around his waist, steps out if his pants, and carried her to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and gets on top of her immediately. He grabs her wrists and pin them above her head. He rubs his cock all over her pussy lips, loving how turned on she is by him. "Beg me to enter you." He tells her. "Beg me to fuck you." He says, giving her a quick tease by pushing some of himself in and pulling himself out.

"Plea..please pleease Dennis..pplease da..daddy, please. I'll be good I promise" she begs sweetly and in almost like she's in pain just waiting for it.

Dennis gets harder when she calls him Daddy. Dennis thrusts into her,not so hard, but just enough for her to moan.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you?" He asks her, thrusting himself harder into her. "How many times I jerked myself off, pretending it was you who was touching me?" He thrusts into her again, letting go of her wrist and rubbing his hands down her perfect body. "You're so fucking perfect." He tells her, thrusting into her at a faster pace.

"I've touch myself thinking about you to baby" she moans feeling another orgasm coming on. "Ooh yes..mmh ahhh ooh gawd!"

Dennis likes hearing her say that. He likes the idea of her touching herself, thinking about him. He can feel her orgasm coming on, so he starts thrusting harder. He uses one hand to steady himself and the other to rub her pussy lips. "Fuck, Molly!" He moans. "Call me daddy again." He grunts as he picks up the pace with his thrusts.

"Ooh Fuck me Daddy! I love yoou so much!" she climaxes around him squeezing him tightly. This being the first time she said I love you to him.

He slams into her a few more times before he climaxes inside her. "I love you too, baby." He says

She giggles and gives him an Eskimo kiss. He pushes her lips to his. He grabs her tight ass and squeezes it.

Suddenly the door opens and Elizabeth is standing in the doorway and takes a picture of them with her phone. "Well isn't that a perfect Kodak moment. I just might have to frame this sucker" She laughs.

 

**To be Continued..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by me and The great Fearless! This one was extra long thanks to the great help. Look for part 2 of this called "Kodak Moment" :D* Also Elizabeth is another OC of mine used many times ;)*


	9. Kodak Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Elizabeth. and a cameo of of Molly and The Beast. Part 2 of one shot "Movie Night" Enjoy!*

 

**After bursting into the bedroom where Molly and Dennis just had sex.**

 

She's still giggling and laughing. "Gosh, it smells like sweat and sex in here"

Dennis smirks, not bothering to cover himself. Elizabeth has seen all this before.

"I was just stopping by to.." She pauses a sec to take another quick picture then continues " To see if you wanted to go out for pizza, but I see your busy... I guess that means coffee and maybe a cigarette" she turns to go back to the kitchen.

She calls from down the hallway going into the kitchen "What an eye full!"

Molly fell asleep after Elizabeth left, she was spent after all that. She looks like an angelic baby sleeping in her after glow.

Dennis watched Molly sleep, her breasts moving up and down. He could feel another boner coming on, but didn't want to wake her up. She has this little smile on her face.

It got so quiet all of a sudden which is kind of unusual for Elizabeth on days like this. There is sounds coming from the bathroom, the radio and water running?

Dennis goes to his bathroom and puts on his pants, quietly trying to leave the room. He closes the bedroom door behind him and follows the noise from Elizabeth's bathroom.

The radios playing "Muse - Supermassive Black Hole" since Elizabeth likes that type of music. She's undressing undoing her garters on the top of her black stockings holding them up, with her leg and foot on the side of the tub. She's wearing a black set Lacy bra and thong. The showers on getting hot.

Dennis peers in and sees Elizabeth getting undressed. The sight of her is hot to him, especially since she's surrounded by the steam from the shower.

The bra really shows the way her breasts are big and the thong really brings out the curve of her ass. It all really kind of makes her look like a dominatrix. She smiles to herself knowing hes peaking. "Well, you coming in or not?"

Dennis blushes that she noticed him checking her out. He steps into the bathroom, the fog filling up his glasses. He notices how much she looks like a dominatrix and he enjoys the look on her. They've had some hot sex games where she played the dominant and some where he played the dominant. He didn't have a preference for who was on top, all he cared was that her hot body was on his.

"Whatcha been doing all day besides humping Ms. Candy pants? Hmmm." she asks smirking. Dennis walks closer to Elizabeth. "Nothing much. Why, you jealous?" He asks, a playful tone in his voice. "Now why in the world would little ol me be jealous?" She tilt's her head to the side.

Dennis smirks, taking a few steps closer. "Because that used to be us."

"Use to be? hmm" She laughs. She turns around, her back facing his front and lifts her now longer silky black hair off her neck. "Be a dear, and unclasp me. Please" with a cute sigh.

Dennis pants tighten as he walks over to unclasp her bra. He brushes the side of her right breast on purpose to tease her.She playfully rolls her eyes "I've had a hard day today at work." "My boss was being a asshole to me today."  
One thing Elizabeth hadn't told Dennis was what she did as a job, not wanting him to worry.

Dennis drops her bra to the floor and brushes his lips against her neck. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well not you, since I know you don't like blood on you" she smiles with that look of understanding him. "But.. you can get in the shower with me and rub my neck. If you want?"

Dennis's hands travel to her front, massaging her breasts. "I would love to." He purrs into her neck. "I know..that's why I asked" She giggles. She slips her stockings and thong off. "Come on, Handsome"

Dennis strips off his clothes and joins Elizabeth in the shower. He starts rubbing her neck, slowly, but deep to get all the knots out of her neck. She turns around facing him and drapes her arms over his shoulders. "I think I'm ready to tell you about my job"

Dennis wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Really? What about it?"

"I'm.. I'm a exotic dancer."

This turns Dennis on, of course. He pushes her closer to him. "Really?" He whispers seductively. "Yes...I need a favor from The Beast. I need him to kill my boss, the man is a such an asshole and has tried making moves on me. He slaps my ass every time he passes me" She looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

Dennis let's her go and takes a step out of the tub. He falls to his knees and his back jerks. His body starts to change as he begins to change into the Beast. His bones pop and his muscles expand so his veins are exposed. He jerks his head up and looks at Elizabeth, his black eyes looking into hers. "Where is he?" The Beast growls.

"I didn't say now. I'm a little busy at the moment with Dennis" She lets out a big sigh. "I meant later tonight"

"Plus I'm to horny to have to wait for you to get back" She giggles.

The Beast stands to his full height, not caring that he's fully naked. "We don't have time to waste with yours and Dennis's games." He growls. "If an impure hurts us, than we must act fast to kill them."" Aww I didn't think you cared. About me anyways." she says sarcastically.

The Beast looks down at her, his eyes trailing her naked body. "Of course I care. You're a pure, one of the few in this world. I would do anything for any of my followers."

"Oh sure you would" She rolls her eyes. "Funny you said not to long ago you would kill a pure and now you say you do anything for them?"

"I would only kill a pure if they got in the way of our mission or put us in danger."

"And you taking away my time to have a good fuck with Dennis, which isn't fair I might add because now I'm being forced to do something by myself and finish my shower alone and it's because your a big meanie!" She pokes his chest with her finger.

The Beast looks down at her finger on his chest and spins her around. The Beast moves faster than Elizabeth can comprehend, but she finds herself with her front to the bathroom wall and him pressed against her. His cock is so close to her pussy. "I'll show you how mean I can be." He says in her ear, his hot breath smelling of blood. He slams into her pussy without warning and thrusts into her.

"Ahh Fuck!" She bites her lip and is shivering a little from the cool air hitting her wet skin the coolness causing her tense and tighten up around him.

The Beast feels her shiver under him so he starts going faster. He grabs both of her breasts in his hands and squeezes them, rubbing them raw so she'll get hotter. He licks her neck and gives it a small bite, sucking the tender skin.

" Oooh more...more! " She pushes her ass against him really hard making his cock hit her sweet spot. " Uhhhha! Fuck you!" She moans loudly.

The Beast moves them again, this time Elizabeth is on her back on the floor and the Beast is on top of her. He rams into her harder than before, turned on by her yelling that at him. He finds her sweet spot and makes sure his cock slams into it over and over again.

" Mmm you like how my pussy feels wrapped around you?" She licks and sucks on his neck while making a little growl noise.

"Mmmm," the Beast moans. "I do. I like how tight you are, how wet you are for me." He gives her a few more thrusts before he pulls out of her. He kisses her down her breasts, her stomach, until he reaches her pussy lips. He licks her entrance first, her cum on his tongue. He sucks on her clit, surprising her by sticking his tongue inside of her. He sucks her and uses one hand to rub her folds, growing harder as he touches her.

Her eyes roll back with her head tilted back and she grips onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

He sucks her harder, pressing his face closer to her heat. He moves his hand away from her folds and uses it to wrap around her ass cheeks and push her heat closer to him. "You like this, Elizabeth?" He asks, before he starts tonguing her.

"Yesss" in almost a hiss like moan. "Pleasee Let Dennis feel me to" her eyes flutter.

The Beast gives her pussy one last suck before giving Dennis the light. He looks down at her naked body and gets hard quick. "I see you started without me." He says, entering Elizabeth slowly. "You're already so wet." He states, turning them around so she's on top.

"Show me how turned on you are by me. Ride me, ride me so fast and fucking hard."

Elizabeth leans down and kisses him and she wraps her hand around the cabinet's open door and lifts her hips up sliding up all the way to the tip of his cock and then slamming herself hard against him. Her hips keep slamming against him fast and hard. Elizabeth is being so rough it's starting to hurt. As she does so she moans loudly.

Dennis tilts his head back and moans in pleasure. He likes how rough Elizabeth is being with him. The Beast takes back the light only to switch their positions so Elizabeth is on the floor and he is on top. He slams into her hard and fast, keeping the pace Elizabeth set for them.

" Uuhhh fuccck!" she climaxes, her muscles clinching so tightly, breathing hard and sweating.

The Beast continues to thrust, but Dennis takes control of his hands and roams them over Elizabeth's body, squeezing her pleasure parts. After a few more hard thrusts, the Beast comes inside of her and Dennis moans as he does. Dennis takes control of the body and leans close to Elizabeth's ear.

 

"Your face when you came, now that was a Kodak moment."

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Me (Lizrenknight) and Fearless! These short stories have been awesome to write and I love having the help :D and I'm sure their will be more adventures of these pairs in the future.*


	10. A Brand New Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia X My OC Elizabeth.*

 

Elizabeth just got out of the shower and dressed in a rose pink tank top and skirt when she remember's she forgot to check the mail.

So she opens the apt door and looks down and their's a package for her. "Oh goody! It came." She giggles to herself. She goes into her room and opens it up and pulls the item out.

What she has is a pair of black panties with lace that has a built in vibrator dildo in on the crotch area. She bites her lip and slips them on, pushing the vibrator up her pussy as she gets them all the way on.

"Mmm" she hums to herself and smiles.

Then she smells something good coming from the kitchen, "Oh yeah, forgot about dinner" she leaves them on and puts her skirt back on and goes into the kitchen and see's Patricia standing in her usual garb of skirt, turtle neck and heels, laying out the plates on the table.

Elizabeth sits down at the table watching Patricia. "Need any help?" "Not from you." She said curtly.

"What did you make? It smells nice." Elizabeth asks with a smile.

"Roast with mashed potatoes." Patricia reply's.

Elizabeth smiles and gets up to look, leaning quietly over Patricia shoulder to take a peak. "How pretty. I could have helped if you wanted it. I can cook to you know."

Patricia stopped what she was doing and gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't need help cooking. But if I ever need help being a whore, you'll be the first one I go to." Patricia brushed Elizabeth off and went back to fixing her dish.

Elizabeth sighs and walks back to the table and sits down. She just didn't understand why Patricia didn't like her. She shifts in her seat then when she does the underwear she got malfunctions and turns on making her jump in her seat and her hand slaps the table. She thanked goodness that it was very silent.

Her eyes get very wide as it turns on and she bites her lip.

Patricia pays no attention to Elizabeth. She rolls her eyes at the noise and puts the finishing touches on dinner.

Elizabeth is biting her lip, her finger nails are digging into the table as she is trying hard not to make any sound.

Patricia picks up the plate and walks over to the table, completely oblivious to Elizabeth. "Dinner is served." She says, looking down as she starts to set the table.

Elizabeth's hand suddenly lays on top of Patricia's. "Did I ever tell you that I think your very beautiful, Patricia" She says a little breathlessly and her eyes dilated.

Patricia glares at Elizabeth and moves her hand away. "If you are having one of your... little episodes, than perhaps you should eat in your room." Patricia hands Elizabeth her plate and sits down across from her.

Elizabeth can't hardly stand it, the vibrator is making her so horny at this point her nails dig into the table more and her eyes close and a little moan escapes her lips. "mmuhh"

Patricia glares at Elizabeth. "I think you should go to your room." She tells Elizabeth, a funny feeling arising in her stomach.

Elizabeth stands on shaky legs and walks over to the other side of the table, she twists Patricia in her chair to face her and jumps on her lap straddling her legs, pushing the vibrator into herself more, her face in Patricia's neck kissing it. "I need you.."

Patricia freezes, her body having a mind of its own. The useless thing between her legs feels like it becomes hard and Patricia can't help but feel almost pleasured by this feeling. "Elizabeth..." She moans, wanting to form other words, but her brain can't form any others.

As Elizabeth straddles her legs she doesn't even care anymore if Patricia feels the vibrations from her underwear. Elizabeth lifts her head to look into eyes. "Please don't hate me" she says breathing hard and her head tilts back and a loud moan escapes her.

As she moans her hips rock up hard against Patricia's crotch.

Patricia feels the strong vibration coming from Elizabeth's panties, but she can't even question it. Patricia pushes Elizabeth closer to her, making Elizabeth rock against her closer. She tilts her head back and lets out a moan. "Ohh, Elizabeth...." She purrs.

Elizabeth gets off Patricia's lap and gets down on her knees in front of her and slips her hands up under her skirt and rolls it up, her hands wrap around Patricia's cock and her lips claim it kissing the tip and then swirling her tongue around it slowly.

Patricia gasps in pleasure, never knowing what true pleasure was until that moment. "Ohh!" She cries out.

"Patricia use me.. I want you to feel and know what it's like to be a woman, I want you to use my body to explore all your questions, all your desires. I'm willing to do that for you." She says taking her hand "come with me" wanting to take her to the bedroom.

Patricia shakingly stands up and follows Elizabeth to the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom Elizabeth undresses herself, slipping off her tank top and her skirt, her bra throwing it aside, then her underwear slipping them down her legs slowly, the dildo comes out of her and she kicks them aside. Her pussy all wet dripping down her legs from it. She backs up and lays on the bed, her legs open, her arms above her head "Explore me.."

Patricia walks over to Elizabeth and hesitantly touches her breasts. She squeezes them, a small gentle squeeze to not harm Elizabeth. She finds that she likes when Elizabeth moans, something unfamiliar to her.

Patricia pushes herself closer to Elizabeth and moves her hands down to her pussy. It's wet and her fingers are sticky the second she touches the substance. She cautiously puts her fingers in her mouth to taste the girl's fluid.

"How is it?" Elizabeth says smirking.

Patricia is unsure how to answer. She's not used to being the one without the answers. She is so used to having control in app situations. "Get on the bed. On all fours." Patricia commands her.Elizabeth does as she's told and gets on all four's and even shakes her ass just to be cute. "Yes, mam"

Patricia goes over to the girl, the thing in her skirt getting tighter. She kneels behind Elizabeth on the bed, taking off her shoes. She puts her index and her middle finger together and pushes them inside Elizabeth's pussy.

Patricia likes how this feels so she starts moving her fingers in and out of Elizabeth, wrapping one arm the girl to hold her in place while she finger fucked her. Patricia added another finger and went faster.

"ohhh uuhh!" She moans. "More! More!" pushing herself against Patricia's fingers.Patricia complies, adding another finger. She towers over Elizabeth, the arm she was using to stabilize her travels down until she finds Elizabeth's pussy lips.

She rubs her folds and continues to finger fuck her. "You like that? Huh, you dirty girl?" Patricia asks, the sexy talk turning her on. The boner is resting on Elizabeth's ass cheek, but Patricia pays it no mind. She's more turned on with what her hands are doing.

"You like how I'm making you feel? How I'm controlling you?" To ensure Elizabeth says yes, Patricia sticks her fingers as far in as they could go inside of Elizabeth pulls them out slowly, only to repeat the process but goes faster every time she does it.

"Uuhhh yes! Yes I love it!! Please fuck your dirty girl!" she cries.

Patricia increases her speed, but stops rubbing Elizabeth's folds. Instead, she grabs her pussy hard, making sure there is still room for her to continue the finger fucking. "This pussy is ours." She growls, tightening her grip on Elizabeth's heat. "Only ours. You hear me, my dirty girl?" Patricia loosens her grip and leans down to lick Elizabeth's back from her ass to her neck, sucking on the back of her neck when she reaches it.

"Only yours.." She mewls.

Patricia sits back, pulling Elizabeth's with her so that Elizabeth sits in her lap. Patricia still had her fingers inside of Elizabeth and continues to thrust. The boner pokes at Elizabeth's back, but isn't being used.

Patricia starts sucking Elizabeth's neck, leaving hickeys. "Ohh, Elizabeth!" She moans into her neck. Using her free hand, Patricia grabs one if Elizabeth's big breasts and squeezes it, massaging it.

"All of me.. belong to the horde. I'm all your's" she moans. This pleases Patricia, turns her on more. "You're so fucking good." Patricia says. "So fucking attractive in your short clothing. So many times I had bad thoughts about you. You ever think of me that way?" Patricia asks, jerking Elizabeth off faster.

  
"Yes Patricia I have.. I always wanted to get under that skirt and suck you off till your legs buckle and your eyes roll up" She giggles.

Patricia untangles herself from Elizabeth and moves the girl off her lap. "So do it then. Get me off."

"But I can do better then that" she pushes Patricia onto her back and climbs on top of her rolling up Patricia long skirt and rubbing her wet pussy against Patrica's erection, and slipping it into her depth's all the way. "Ooh fuck!" she cries.

Patricia moans out in pleasure and throws her head back. "Ohhh!" She cries out. "Oh, fuck, Elizabeth. Oh, this feels so good!" Patricia looks into Elizabeth's eyes, waiting for her next move.

Elizabeth leans down and gives Patricia a soft kiss. When she leans up she starts moving her hips as fast as she can pushing down on Patricia's shaft hard and fast like she does to Dennis and The Beast, her hands slips underneath Patricia's shirt and rubs her chest.

Patricia moans at Elizabeth's motions. She grabs onto Elizabeth's thighs and watches her as she rides.

" I love you! I love all of you! Id do anything for you all! I belong to you, my body, my heart, my soul.. Id die for you." Elizabeth cries and moans.

Patricia climaxes at Elizabeth's words, the pleasure over powering her.

When Elizabeth feels Patricia cum inside her she climax's to tightening around her. "Uuuhahh Rejoicecce!" she moans loudly hoping all of them heard her cries for them.

Patricia never felt such Love and loyalty. 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by me "Lizrenknight and Fearless!" Thank you for the great help! :D Till next time of my Horde with my OC's sexy adventure's lol*


	11. So Bored Is The Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC's Elizabeth and Molly.*

 

 "I'm bored" Molly says out loud out of nowhere. Elizabeth looks up from her magazine. "Why are you bored?"

"Because, Dennis isn't here" she pouts.

Elizabeth sighs "He's working is why" Molly rolls over on her stomach on the blanket she had laid on the floor " When is he going to be back?"

"6 Pm, and you already know this, Molly." Going back to reading her magazine.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Molly?"

"Can I barrow your lip gloss, please?"

Another sigh comes from Elizabeth "You already barrowed it and haven't returned it" Molly looks like she's thinking hard "Ooh yeah, I forgot."

Not even 2 min's pass by.. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth grits her teeth. "Yess, Molly?"

"Is it 6 Pm yet?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "You just asked me, only 2 mins ago. Why on earth are you so antsy?"

"I'm not antsy, I'm just.. I miss him"

"Omg, Molly you just saw him early this morning. You can wait 4 more hours.."

Molly pouts and stomps her foot. She then grabs Elizabeth's cell phone out of her bag on the table "Then I guess I'm going to have to call him then!" she takes off down the hall.

Elizabeth gets after her "Hey! Give that back you brat!"

"Never!" She shouts from in the bedroom where she's trying to start dialing Dennis's number.

Elizabeth suddenly jumps on Molly and is trying to grab the phone from her "Give it back!"

"Nope! Never!" Molly shouts holding the phone up above her head.

"Son of a bitch, Molly!"

Elizabeth finally grabs it from her and throws it in the chair across the room and then pins Molly down sitting on her with all her weight. "Ha! Now you can't go anywhere! haha!"

"Ow! Get off me! Elizabeth get off! Owie! "

"Nope.." Elizabeth giggles at hearing her go on and on. "You need to settle down.."

"But, I want my Dennis bear!" She whines.

"I thought he was your Daddy Dennis? or was it Dennis daddy?" Elizabeth smirks.

Molly gets upset and starts kicking her legs up and down on the bed.

"Hey! Just stop will ya?! Stop acting like a little brat."

"Owie! Ow! Ow!" Molly shouts loudly. Elizabeth laughs "Really? I'm not sitting on you that hard"

She sighs and lets Molly get out from under her and she takes off for the door, Elizabeth grabs her from behind, with Molly kicking out her legs. "Let go! Let go! Ouchy!"

Elizabeth takes her to the bathroom and locks the door, sitting Molly down on the toilet seat.

She turns on the water and gets it warm and plugs the drain. "Alright now get in and settle down."

"Why should I?" Molly pouts and crosses her arms.

"Because I said so, and you will feel better once you take a nice warm bath."

Molly sighs "Fine.." she takes off her little t shirt and shorts and panties.

Elizabeth takes them and puts them in the laundry basket and waits as Molly slips into the tub and sits down.

Molly's lays down in the tub "I want my spongey thingy" Elizabeth throws it in the tub.

"Can I have some of your bath salts?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes "Don't press your luck" she sighs and takes down the shower head sprayer "In fact here, go nuts until he gets home"

"What?" Molly acts confused. Elizabeth sets the sprayer a little harder but not to much "Open you legs Molly" Molly huffs a little and opens them. Elizabeth gets down by the tub and aims the water onto Molly's pussy. "Ooh.." she mewls.

"Here, go nuts" Elizabeth hands the sprayer to her to hold on herself.

Molly moans feeling the water hit her nerves in her clit.

Elizabeth leaves Molly in the bathroom and goes into the kitchen, she pours herself some coffee and sits at the table, hoping Dennis will get home already. "Gosh what a day "

Elizabeth hears the front door open and close. She tenses up, preparing to attack. She is about to go for the knife drawer when Dennis walks in.

" Oh thank the stars! Your home!"Dennis sets down his stuff, not expecting this reaction. "Yes, I am." He says

"That..that girl has been driving me crazy all damn day" she grits her teeth "I'm about to pull out my hair"

Dennis raises an eyebrow. "Molly? Where is she?" "why? What's when been doing?"

"She's in the bathroom taking bath" She sighs "All I've heard today is her asking Where's Dennis? When is he going to be home...blah blah blah."

"And omg the consent whining and taking my phone and her saying ouchy every time I touch her." She rolls her eyes.

Dennis didn't realize how attached Molly was to him. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

She takes a deep breath " She's such a brat. I don't know how much more I can take"

"I'm sorry she bothered you." Dennis tells her again. "You can rest in her room. I'll go see how she's doing."

"Good luck"Dennis smiles and walks towards the bathroom. He knocks on the door. "Molly?" He calls out, opening the door.

"Dennis Bear?" Molly answers. He opens the door wide open so he can see her. She jumps out of the tub and jumps in his arms getting his shirt and pants all wet. "I'm so so glad your home!" She says while kissing his face all over.

He hugs her back, hating how wet she made him. He kisses her back. "I missed you too." "Why did you have to leave me with Elizabeth? She's mean to me." she pouts

"I need to work. We need the money." She wraps her legs around him and has her arms draped over his shoulders and hugs him close "I never want you to leave me my Daddy Dennis."

Dennis hugs her back, pushing her closer to him. "I'm sorry." He replies. "Let me make it up to you."

"She sat on me and it hurt"

"Awww, my poor baby." He reply's. She shakes her head yes and pouts with those glossy pink lips.

He kisses her lips, sucking on her bottom lip. "Mmm yums" She giggles. He moves down to start sucking on her neck, finding her sweet spot. "Let me down" She asks. He lets her down. She gets down on her knees and rubs her hands up his legs and thighs getting close to his bulge "Can I have it, sweetie?" She smiles.

He moans at her touch. "Go ahead."

She unzips him and takes him out and starts licking up and down the shaft slowly, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Dennis gets hard at her touch, pushing her closer to his crotch. Molly starts sucking on him almost in nursing fashion. Her hands come up and pump his cock as she sucks. Dennis groans at her touch and moves his hips to slowly thrust in her mouth.

Elizabeth over heard him and sneaks into the bathroom and comes up behind him, her hands come up over his shoulders onto his chest and she kisses and licks his neck "Having fun?" she asks him in s sexy voice.

He turns his head to hers, giving her a small kiss. Molly doesn't like that Elizabeth's there so she sucks harder. Elizabeth just chuckles. Dennis moans into Elizabeth's mouth at how hard Molly is sucking. Elizabeth walks around to his side and kisses him swirling her tongue around his.

She whispers in his ear "Come to the bedroom with me and I'll deep throat you." she giggles.

Molly makes a choke sound. "See she can't do it" Elizabeth giggles.

Dennis grabs Molly's hand to help her up and takes Elizabeth's hand in his other one and follows her to the bedroom. Molly sticks her tongue out at Elizabeth.

Dennis squeezes Molly's hand in his to reassure her.

"You big meanie!" Molly yells. "I'm a big meanie? What about you, your a brat" Elizabeth yells back. "Girls, please" Dennis says. "Enough fighting!"

"I'm not a brat..your a Daddy stealer!" Elizabeth laughs "Oh please"

"Yeah Molly you better be careful Beasty come out and bite ya!" She giggles. Molly jumps up into Dennis arms "Don't let him get me!"

"That's it!" Dennis yells getting the girl's attention and they both stop and look at him. .

"I'm so sick of your fighting!"

Elizabeth jokes and looks at Molly "Pfft.. look what you did". Molly's just stunned at Dennis's tone.

"It's not just her. It's your fault too, Elizabeth! You antagonize every chance you get. I'm so sick of this.!" Dennis fixes himself and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Both of them have a gaped mouth. "Great. Now he's mad at us!" Molly whines.

Elizabeth gets up and tries to go after him but the door won't open. "Shit..he locked the door."

"He locked it? But why?"

"I have no idea.." Elizabeth sighs and falls over on the bed with thump.

Molly pouts "I hate you" "I hate you to.. brat" Elizabeth gets on her again and tickles her because she hates hitting.

Molly says "hey! Don't do that!" She laughs. Elizabeth continues to tickle her stomach and sides "Pllease stop your going to make me pee.." Molly laughs hard. Elizabeth leans down and blows raspberry's on Molly's stomach pulling her shirt up to her collar bone exposing her chest.

Something snaps in her mind, she leans forwards more upwards and latches onto Molly breast, her hand glides down her stomach into her underwear and rubs on her pussy. Molly lets out a small moan "Elizabeth..What are you doing?" Molly says breathlessly.

Elizabeth shushes her and slips Molly's shorts and panties down off of her. Her mouth goes back to sucking on Molly's breasts, she sucks on her other fingers and then slips them into Molly's wetness and begins to move them. Rubbing on her sweet spot

"Ooohh ooh!" Molly moans, closing her eyes. "Mmm huuha"

She shushes her again by kissing Molly, her tongue slips in swirling with Molly's. Her finger's now curling up against her spot so good Molly is bucking her hips against Elizabeth's hand.

"Ohh Elizabeth I'm sorryy I was a brat..p please forgive me" Molly Moans. Elizabeth smiles and kisses her harder. "I'm sorry for teasing you" Elizabeth says rubbing Molly's clit with her thumb as she finger fucks her faster.

Dennis hears something behind the locked door. Almost like a moan. Dennis automatically thinks of a painful moan. He wouldn't put it past Elizabeth to hurt Molly. Dennis goes to the door, unlocks it, and swings it open to a brilliant sight. He sees Elizabeth on top of a half naked Molly and her fingers inside of Molly's heat. Molly looks like she's enjoying this, her hips grinding against Elizabeth's fingers. His piece automatically gets hard, turned on by the sight.

Elizabeth looks back at him and smirks and goes back to what she's doing. Pretty obvious she's being dominant over Molly.

Dennis watches, rubbing his bulge. He likes how unaware Molly is to his presence. He can watch her in pleasure and that turns him on. Dennis watches for a few minutes before he quietly makes his way to behind Elizabeth. He slips his hands under her shirt and squeezes her breasts. He kisses her neck and rubs his bulge against her back

Elizabeth bites her lip enjoying his hands on her breasts and looks back at him over her shoulder with a wink.

Dennis unzips his pants and let's his boner come out. He rubs it on Elizabeth's lower back and pushes her down so her chest is hovering over Molly's, not interfering with her finger fucking Molly. He inserts his dick into her pussy and slowly begins thrusting.

Elizabeth moans "Ooh Dennis". She then grabs Molly's legs and pulls them open more and starts tongue fucking Molly's pussy." Ooooh omg!" Molly moans loudly.

Dennis likes watching Elizabeth take control of Molly. He goes faster. "You like that, Molly? You like what Elizabeth's doing to your tight pussy?"

"Mmm ooh yess oooh! ooh!" Molly moans and falls slack after climaxing hard."Uh oh..I think I broke her" Elizabeth giggles.

Dennis pulls out of Elizabeth. "No, she's fine. But now she has to pleasure you. It's only fair." Dennis sits Molly up and pushes Elizabeth down on the bed. "Get on Elizabeth, Molly. Make her feel what she made you feel."

"I'll try.. I've never done this before." She says breathing hard. Molly goes down on Elizabeth and licks her, nibbling on her clit. "Mmmfuck" she moans.

"It's not that hard." Dennis tells her. "It's just like what I do with you. Either finger her or suck her off like a lollipop. Elizabeth can help, won't you?" He asks Elizabeth, stroking his cock.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asks to in the moment. "Can I have it daddy?" Molly asks."You can." Dennis tells Molly. "I'll go in from behind you. Get into position." Dennis commands the girls, rubbing himself harder. Molly does what he says without question.

Elizabeth jokes "Assume the position!"

He goes in from behind, rubbing his piece against her folds. "Just remember what I told you." He whispers in Molly's ear, craving for to touch Elizabeth.

Molly just wiggles her ass and sucks on Elizabeth's clit " Uuh Fuck" she keeps looking into Dennis's eyes as she moans.

Dennis enters Molly and keeps eye contact with Elizabeth. "Oh, fuck!" He groans, going deeper into Molly, but looking at Elizabeth

Elizabeth plays with her breasts groping them and bites her lip and then makes a kissy face at him. "Go harder on her Dennis.. I want to watch you"

Dennis does as Elizabeth says. He pushes himself deeper into Molly, going harder as well. He can almost feel his piece stretching Molly's pussy out. He holds Molly's waist to steady her and he rams harder into her. "Is this hard enough for you, Elizabeth?" Dennis asks.

" Fuck yes it is! Uhhh!" Elizabeth bucks her hips up like she's getting what Molly is and climaxes grabbing the headboard. Molly feels like she's going to break at any moment. Her muscles suddenly contracts very hard and her face falls into the mattress letting a big moan out.

"Fuck!" Dennis moans, pulling out of Molly. He sits on the bed, his erection still hard. "Suck me off. Both of you." He orders them.

They both push him back and they both are laying across one of his legs. They start taking turns sicking his cock, Elizabeth doing the deep throating since Molly doesn't know how yet.

Dennis throws his head back and enjoys them. "See what happens when you two can get along?" He asks between pants. Elizabeth gets up on the bed more and kisses him while Molly sucks harder.

Dennis sucks on her bottom lip and grabs Molly's hair as he comes all in her mouth. After swallowing it Molly gets up beside him and lays her head on his chest. "Tasty" she giggles. Elizabeth just drapes an arm over him laying on her side and kisses his cheek and nuzzles his neck.

"We love you Dennis" they both say at the same time.

 

Dennis wraps his arms around the girls' waists. "I love you both too." He says.

 

**End.**


	12. Wicked Patricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia X My OC Molly.

     

Little Molly got up to have a late breakfast since she had slept in a long time since it was Saturday, so she slips her slippers on and heads into the kitchen,

she looks around first making sure a certain someone wasn't around before entering and getting a bowl down from the top shelf.

She pours some cereal for herself and a glass of OJ and sits down at the table. She finally relaxes a little and eats.

Patricia walks into the kitchen and sees Molly eating her cereal.

Patricia is in a good mood today because of her... extracurricular activities with Elizabeth the night before. "Good morning, Molly." She greets.

Molly jumps in her chair startled and flips her spoon in the process. "Oh..hi Patricia." "I mean..Good morning" She tries to smile.

Patricia smiles at her and walks to sit across from her. She covertly checks out Molly's sweet body. The girl had a beautiful body, Patricia realized. She didn't notice that until after Elizabeth opened her eyes.

Patricia crossed her legs, trying to make the thing between her legs calm down. "How are you?"

"Who me? um..I'm good thanks."

"That's... good." Patricia says, slightly caressing her piece. "You seem a bit jumpy."

" Yeah sorry about that..I just need to.." She gets a thinking look on her face. "Do the rest of my homework.." She gets up pretty quickly and washes out her bowl in the sink.

Patricia smiles and gets up, walking up to Molly. She stands behind her, keeping her in a position where Molly wouldn't be able to escape her so quickly. "Are you sure that's it?" She whispers in Molly's ear, her hot breath hitting Molly's ear

She spins around and tries to duck. "Yes of course it is" She bolts for the doorway.

Patricia lets her go. She enjoys a game of cat and mouse as foreplay. Patricia enters Molly's room without knocking and locks the door behind her.

Molly looks up at her clearly nervous and is visibly shaking and her eyes get wide. "When does Dennis have the light today?"

 

Patricia likes how nervous Molly is around her. She goes to where Molly is and gets close. "I don't know. Probably not until later. Much. Later." Patricia strokes Molly's cheek. "What's wrong, Molly? Feeling under the weather?"

She swallows hard "Uh..yes I feel feverish.. I need to cool off" Patricia nods. "Don't worry. I know just the thing to heat away any fever." Patricia gets on her knees and pulls down Molly's shorts and underwear. Before the girl can react, she starts sucking on her pussy.

"Ahh! Pleasee don't!" Molly yells. "Dennisss help! me pleaase..uuhhplease" she tries not to moan.

Patricia ignores Molly's cry. She just continues to suck harder. "Ow..ow that hurts"

"Calm down. You'll enjoy it more." Patricia tells her before going down on Molly again.

"But but why? Mmmhm" A little mewl comes out and she bites her lip to stop herself.

 

"Just like that." Patricia tells her. "Relax into it." She uses one of hands to massage Molly's folds and goes back to sucking. Molly's toes are curling and her legs are starting to buckle. "Ppplease..ooh" She moans.

Patricia stops and pushes Molly on the bed. She strips the girl of the rest of her clothing and goes back between her legs. Patricia inserts two fingers inside of Molly and starts finger fucking her.

She licks her folds and with her other hands she explores Molly's sweet body. She teases her nipple and rubs the cock on Molly's thigh.

Molly grips the bed sheets to hold on to something. "Ooh..oOh Da! Daaddy!!" She closes her eyes tightly and climaxes. Her head thrown back.

Patricia removes her fingers and licks Molly's juices up. "I hope you know this isn't the end of your treatment." Patricia says seductively. She takes off her skirt, revealing the large erected cock.

She crawls on the bed and opens Molly's legs wide, rubbing the cock against Molly's lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, dear." Patricia warns her, increasing the speed of the cock against Molly's pussy lips.

 

"Pleasse no more..I can't.. can't take it." Molly says trying to breathe.

"You're going to take it." Patricia tells her. "And you're going to like it." Patricia take Molly's breast in her mouth, but doesn't put the cock in yet. She just keeps rubbing it against her pussy lips. "I'm going to fuck your tight, sweet, tiny pussy so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Patricia warns her.

"Beg Daddy to enter you." Patricia commands, playing into Molly's daddy issues. "Beg Daddy to fuck you raw." Patricia takes Molly's breast back into her mouth, uses her other hand to rub her ass, and continues to increase her speed of the cock.

Molly moans loudly "Pllease daddyy pl..pleasee" 

Patricia gets harder at her moans. She slams into the girl, going hard and deeper than she meant to. "Ohhh!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Patricia groans into her ear.

"I've wanted to do this for quite a while now." She confesses. "Elizabeth taught me how to jerk off and I've done so on a few of your short, sexy skirts." Patricia licks Molly's neck, turning herself even more on. "Oh, fuck, Molly!" She moans, thrusting harder and pushing Molly closer to her. "Daddy's little girl is so tight!"

 

Molly's takes a hold of Patricia's hand and she starts sucking/Nursing on her fingers.. she's done this before but only with Dennis. "Mmmmomma" She moans.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She moans. She likes this move. "Suck them, baby, suck them." She moans, thrusting deeper into Molly.

Molly's legs wraps around Patricia's hips.

Patricia feels so much pleasure at once that she starts to reach her high.

Molly's hands come up and rubs on Patricia's strong chest , even pinching her nipples. "Oooh Feels so good!" She moans.

That sends Patricia to her high and she cums all inside of Molly.

Molly falls slack underneath Patricia, after she came inside her. Molly's eyes all hazed and her breathing fast. Patricia flips them over so that Molly is straddling her. "Ride me." She tells her.

" I don't know if I..I have the strength to, momma"

 

Patricia gets harder when Molly calls her that. Much better than daddy, but Patricia doesn't mind. She sucks on Molly's neck and starts finger fucking her. She gets Molly all nice and wet before she removes her fingers, making Molly want more. "Don't talk back, dear."

"You might have to bounce me, like I like being bounced on Dennis's knee" Molly suggests.

Patricia agrees to this. "I'll bounce you, pretty girl." Patricia purrs. Molly blushes at that with a sweet smile.

"Climb onto my cock. Push yourself all the way down." Molly positions herself over Patricia and slowly slides down all the way. "Mmmm" She mewls and bites her lip.

Patricia groans in pleasure as Molly slides down her. She starts thrusting into Molly, causing her to bounce up and down. She makes sure to go all into Molly at a hard, fast pace.

 

Patricia watches Molly's perky breasts bounce up and down and can't help but grab one in her hands and plays with the nipple. "Ahh pleasee don't do that.. it's to sensitive!" Molly cries.

Her walls clamp around Patricia's cock and is like a vice from it and Molly lets out a deep moan.

Patricia ignores her. Instead, she pinches the nipple harder. "Didn't I say, don't talk back?" Patricia flips the pair again so she is on top. She pins Molly's wrists above her head and slams back into her.

"We are your dominant. You never tell us what to do. You understand me, Molly?" She keeps her wrists pinned as she continues to thrust harshly into Molly.

"Uhhhuh.." she tightly closes her eyes not used to this kind of roughness. "Ohh.. uuh! uhh!" she moans.

 

Patricia pins Molly's legs down, going harder on her. "I asked you a question." She snaps. "Say we're your dominants."

Patricia can tell Molly is close to her climax, but she doesn't want her to reach it until she answers her. She pulls out of Molly and teases her by rubbing her erected cock on Molly's clit, her thighs, and her stomach. "Answer me and baby can have her toy back."

" Yes...your all my dominants" Molly says trying to breathe "But..please don't.. break me in half "

Patricia reinserts herself back into Molly and goes back to the same hard fast pace. "Never, dear Molly. I told you I would fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I plan on keeping my word."

She kisses Molly to distract her, slipping her tongue and licking the roof of her mouth. "Don't cum until I tell you." She demands Molly, moving her mouth down to suck on one of her breasts.

Butt..butt..pplease if you do that,I amm..amm..uuhhhh!!" She suddenly cums hard around Patricia cock tightening around it, her body lifting upwards.

 

Patricia pulls out of Molly and goes down on her. She sucks clean her cum, spending extra time down there to suck on Molly's pussy lips. When she finishes, she crawls up Molly and kisses her. "Your turn, baby. Suck me off. Just like those lollipops you love to eat."

Molly takes a deep breath and goes down on Patricia rubbing her hands up and down Patricia's thighs while she licks her cock and swirling her tongue around the head.

Patricia moans, pushing her cock a bit deeper in Molly's mouth. "Make those loud sucking noises for Daddy." Patricia commands.

Molly begins to suck, bobbing her head up and down then taking it out with a wet pop noise then going back to sucking using her tongue licking the underside. She makes little "mmm" sounds while doing it.

"Ohhhh!!" Patricia moans, getting close to her climax. Molly is hitting all her good spots and her sucking noises are hitting the spot.

Molly sucks harder then, even runs the edges of her teeth down the shaft lightly, her hands now on Patricia's hips gripping hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Patricia cries out, throwing her head back. She cums inside Molly's mouth.

Molly looks up at her with her mouth slightly open with Patricia's cum seeping slowly over her bottom lip onto Patricia's lower stomach. Her doe like eyes staring up through her eyelashes.

"Swallow." Patricia commands simply. Molly's head shakes no. Patricia grabs her jaw and cheeks, forcing her mouth to close. "Swallow." She tightens her grip, not allowing Molly to open her mouth at all. Still Molly's shakes her head no.

 

Patricia sits up, keeping her grasp on Molly. She uses her other hand to pinch Molly's nose shut, so she can't breathe. "Why do you have to make things so difficult?" She asks.

Molly starts tickling Patricia trying to distract her. Patricia doesn't distract so easily. Molly tries to say something even moving her hands around.

Patricia keeps her grip, punishing Molly for disobeying her. "Elizabeth listens so much better than you do." She mutters to herself. Molly suddenly kicks Patricia in stomach.

Patricia lets go, not expecting that. Molly runs into the bathroom slamming the door.

Patricia smiles to herself. "I don't think I should be the one to punish you." She says quietly to herself, falling to the floor to give the Beast the light

**To be continued..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot Written by (Lizrenknight & Fearless) Enjoy! and look for part 2 soon*


	13. Touching Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis X My OC Molly. Another flashback of the first time Dennis touched Molly. Molly's 18 in this as always. ;) *

  

Dennis had been told by Patricia to transport all the newer Impure's to this newer hideout and to do it one at a time so it wouldn't look so suspicious .

He started with this girl with long blonde hair and a white button up collared t shirt, grey pleated skirt, white knee high stockings and black buckled shoes. Her skin looked so soft and her eyes a baby blue and her lips pretty and pouting full with pink gloss.

Dennis had been eyeing her for a few days now, she looked like she was at least 16, but it was kind of hard to tell nowadays since girls looked so mature for their age or vice a versa .

He had sprayed her in the face with chloroform and tied her wrists and put her in the backseat, got on the road to drive at least 2 hours. He wasn't looking forward to the long trip but at least he was promised that he would have the light all day for the driving and rest time.

He was happy to have it without having to listen to Patricia's scolding and Hedwig's Silly jabbering.

 

Molly starts waking up, her eyes fluttering, her head hurting a little. She makes this small pain moan sound as she sits up in the backseat.

Dennis looks back at his hostage in the rear view mirror. He can't help but feel his usual urges towards her. She's his type: a beautiful, young, girl with a great body. He looks away before she opens her eyes.

"Ouch" She says softly. "Why does my head hurt?" she shakes it a little.

Dennis grips the steering wheel harder and ignores her, hoping she'll shut up. She looks up at the rear view mirror. "Why did you spray me?" He glares at her in the rear view mirror, surprised that she remembered that little detail, but remains silent.

"What's your name?" She asks.

 

"Quiet." Dennis snaps, looking back at the road and not the girl in the backseat. She makes a pout face and puts her head down. "Not the talking type, huh? Okay.. I Understand."

Dennis loosens his grip on the wheel, feeling a bit guilty about how he treated her. "Why aren't you crying?" He asks. " Because.. I'm used to it. " "Being kidnapped?" Dennis asked sarcastically.  She giggles. "Oh sure..I'm very popular in that department."

Dennis smiles at her joke, but then realized what he did and quickly went back to looking stern.

"Nah, I'm just used to being ignored." "I doubt that." He says harsher than he meant to. She lets out an execrated sigh "Okay..Don't believe me." She looks off out the window.

Dennis doesn't say anything. He just goes back to paying attention to the road. "Can you loosen these ties? They hurt my wrists." She asks.

 

Dennis looked back at her, debating on if he should. She seemed like a nice girl, not a lot of muscle on her so he could overpower her if she got the jump on him. But he couldn't risk it. "No."

" Please?" She pouts her bottom lip out. "I promise I'll be good."

Dennis knows he shouldn't. She's impure, she could be lying to him. He shouldn't... But he wants to.

Randomly she looks out the window and says "Hey! I know where we are. I've been here camping with my dad here once." sigh "Gosh.. it was gross tho.. so much dirt and bugs. Their is nice hotels here to with pools. I love pools."

Dennis freezes. This isn't good. She knows where they are. She could escape. No chance of loosening her restraints now. He pulls over and gets out of the car, not saying a word. He grabs something from the trunk and gets in the backseat with her, the mask on his face. He uses her surprise to his advantage and sprays her with chloroform right in her face, making sure she inhales it to knock her out.

 

She passes out pretty quickly falling over in the seat.

Dennis buckles her back in and grabs the pillow case he brought from the trunk. He places it over her head and ties it with a rubber band. Not too tightly, but just enough. He secures her hands so she can't break free of her restraints, and even ties her ankles together. He puts a blanket over her and hopes that no one will stop them. He gets out of the backseat and goes back to the driver's side. He pulls off his mask, closes his eyes, and leans back in the seat. "Patricia, we have a problem."

"What is it Dennis?."

"The impure knows the area. She has a good understanding of the area."

"Are we even close to our destination?" Patricia asks annoyed.

"Yes." Dennis says. "We were close and she mentioned knowing the area. If she escaped, she would know where to go for help."

"Well.. She's either lying about it to fool you like any other Impure we come across or you will have to just take care of it and not let her escape."

"You know we can't do that Dennis, The Beast has chosen this place for a reason. I'm not going to question it." She sighs "We will just have to make sure she won't see the light of day again is all."

Dennis sighed. There was no use in arguing anymore. "Fine." Dennis snapped. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He opened his eyes and started the car again.

" Unless you want to take her somewhere and kill her.. be my guest"

"She's the Beast's victim. Not mine. I don't kill."

" You will have to sometime." She rings out. " You could drive elsewhere awhile to throw her off and stay somewhere til morning. But please blind fold her.

"Dennis hated how he didn't think of that first. "I already did. We can't stay in a hotel or anything without the chance of getting caught. We'll park some where."

"Do what you must" She goes back to her chair. Molly makes this little sound as she moves some in her deep sleep.

Dennis turns around and drives in circles for a while and takes alternative back roads to try and throw off the girl's sense of direction. When he goes for gas, he even buys two different air fresheners to confuse her sense of smell. He drives away undetected goes back to driving aimlessly for a while before he pulls over to have a quick bite to eat. He watches Molly's chest rise and fall as he eats, almost hypnotized by her young body.

She makes this cringe face and her tied hands come up to her forehead. " Why is it so dark?" Dennis tears his eyes away from her chest, but remembers she can't see him. Dennis packs his lunch away nice and neatly before he begins to drive. "Don't ask questions." Dennis tells her.

" Could I at least have something for my headache?"

"I don't have anything." He lied. "Next time you spray me in the face with that yukky stuff, you could at least ask me on a date, first" She jokes. Dennis wants to laugh, but can't. He doesn't want her to get the wrong idea. They are nothing more than captor/ hostage.

She sighs " I guess your still playing big bad captor guy, huh?"

"It's not a role." He says. "I am your captor. I could kill you here if I wanted. But your lucky it's not up to me. So don't think being nice will save you." " Why wouldn't I be nice? I don't want to be rude and stuff." She asks him.

"Rude? That's really one of your biggest worries? Being rude to your captor?" Dennis scoffs."That and.. I don't know you seem like a nice guy."Dennis laughed harshly.

"You don't even know me. I'm not a nice guy." "And you certainly don't seem like a nice girl, so this act won't work on me."

"Your lying " She giggles. " lair lair pants on fire"

Dennis rolls his eyes at her childish behavior. But it does turn him on a bit. "Knock it off." He snaps. "Make me ....and Just to let you know..I just stuck out my tongue at you" She says.

Dennis hates how hot that sounds. The things he wants to do with his tongue. What he would do to her tongue. "I don't care." Her foot starts tapping on the door *clink, clink, clink*

 

"Stop that." Dennis commands. She stops but starts humming some tune. ''mm mmm hmm"

"Must you always make noise?" Dennis growls, making a sharp turn in the hopes of hurting her. She rolls over into the floor board with a thump hitting her head on the back of the seat hard. "Oww owey" She makes this little sob sound. "Why.. do I have to daddy? It hurts." she mumbles quietly.

Dennis could have sworn she said something about her father, but figures it's just in his head. She sobs quietly on the floor. "I just want to be held "

Dennis rolls his eyes and pulls over. "Get up and pull yourself together. We'll be there soon." He lies. She tries to sit up. "That hurt". "A deer ran out." Dennis lied. "Probably heard you and your noise." "You don't have to be mean to me.. I really do need to be held" She sobs more.

"It's about time someone was mean to you. You impures have it so easy. I'm not going to hold you. So suck it up." Dennis starts the car again and drives."My dad never held me..."Dennis scoffs. "Oh, poor baby." He says sarcastically. "Kevin's mom only held him to get a better grip to beat him."

" My dad showed me.. naughty things and jerked off in front of me. He said he was teaching me how to be a good girl " She looks to the side and bites her lip.

Dennis sighs, feeling a thousand times guiltier. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

" I was 6 when he showed me how to touch myself "

Dennis pulled over again. Did he just kidnap another pure girl? "Daddy...I just want to be held..I don't want to watch that gross stuff! It makes me feel to much." she yells. "Pleease Daddy.. hold me" She whispers.

Dennis isn't sure what to do. She seems to be in the middle of some sort of nervous break down. He unfastens his seat belt and turns around to face her. He places his hand on her shoulder. "I can't see you..Daddy" She breaths.

Dennis hates how good that word makes him feel. He doesn't want to take off her mask, but decides to for a few minutes anyway. They are further away from their destination. He takes off her hood.

She pushes forward and hugs him tightly as much as she can around the seat. Dennis tenses up, unsure what to do or how to feel. "Please.. don't leave me again daddy" She says quietly.Dennis feels himself get hard at the use of that word again. He likes how her body is pushed against him, but he knows it's wrong. "Please hold me closer" She asks.

Dennis complies, trying to position his groin away from her. She then climbs between the seats and sits next to him and wraps her arms around his torso with her head on his chest. Dennis completely tenses up. He isn't sure what to do. She should push her off, but another part of him wants nothing more than to fuck her.

"I feel funny again.." She moves a little, her skirt moves upwards and as she does, it shows her cute underwear that is clearly soaked.

Dennis bites his lips to keep in a moan of pleasure. He cuts her ankle bondage before he can think on that twice and loosens her restraints on her wrists. If she is going to outrun him, he hopes it's after she sleeps with him.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" He says, trying his hardest not to look at her wet pussy. "For making a mess of myself. I know you don't like that because you said that one girl had a dirty shirt" She puts her head down. "It's fine." Dennis tells her, lifting her head up. "I'm sorry for being mean to you. I shouldn't have been."

She leans her cheek into his hand and closes her eyes and sighs softly. Dennis grows harder, but he tries to hide it. He doesn't want to pressure this girl into anything. But he still has urges.

Her face turns a little into his palm and kisses it. "Mmmm" Dennis moans, not meaning to. Her soft glossy lips kiss up the side of his thumb and onto his other fingers, her mouth over his finger tips, then slowly her lips come over them all the way down then back up again sucking on them.

  

"Oh, yes.." Dennis moans. He moves Molly so she is straddling him and her wetness is on his hard member. He moves her slowly on his cock, waiting to see if she'll protest.

"Please touch me" She closes her eyes and bites her lip. "Daddy" she says tilting her head and upper body back against the wheel, pushing her breasts and lower half forwards.

His hand runs down the front of her from her collarbone down to the buttons of her shirt.

He unbuttons one at a time exposing a little flesh at a time, hand moving the fabric apart seeing her sweet breasts. Dennis runs his hand slowly down to her underwear and slips his fingers under the fabric rubbing on her clit. "Oooh Daddyy" She moans and moves her hips forward.

 

Dennis groans at the friction on his cock, he unzips his pants and takes himself out, he rubs it against her wet pussy. Getting frustrated at the fabric in the way of her core, he rips her panties off in one swift tear making her jump a little.

He rubs her face making sure she's not scared and she smiles, his hands on her hips, he starts to push her down slowly on his cock. "Are you okay?" Knowing she must be a virgin because the look of worry on her face a little.

"Uh huh" She says softy.

"Take a deep breath"

Dennis then thrusts all the way in her core taking her virginity. Molly closes her eyes a moment and has a pained face with a few tears running down her cheeks.

He kisses the tears away from her face and kisses her softly, letting her adjust to him.

She bites her lip and says "Okay..I'm ready.." Dennis starts moving her up and down his cock in a slow but not so slow he can't feel it to.

Her pussy is tight around him making him feel like his cock is being held in a tight hug.

"Oh Molly.."

Molly is starting to feel pleasure, making little sounds "uhhh" "mmm" To get her feeling stronger he plays with her clit and goes a bit faster.

 

Dennis feels so close to spilling just do to her tightness. "Gahhgrr" He grits his teeth.

Her head tilts back and she moans loudly as she climaxes, "OOooh!" His fallows suit right after.

She falls limp in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Holding her close and rubbing the back of her head. She insistently falls asleep in his arms.

 

Dennis never felt this much closeness and love in all his life and he never wants that to change.

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * One shot written by me ( Lizrenknight and Fearless ) ;)*


	14. !Random Quotes From My Oc's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random quotes for my Oc's Elizabeth and Molly.

**( Elizabeth Quotes )**

 

 **!This is for user *DennisCrumb* on Archive revering to their story called  (**[In This Space](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9605774/comments/130378290) ). **:)!**

 

As Elizabeth walks into the woods further going to this hideout or whatever you want to call it while this guy Dennis was behind her.

Elizabeth Giggles suddenly.

 **Dennis -**  What's so funny?

 **Elizabeth -**  "A cabin?"

 **Dennis -**  "Yes it's a cabin" unsure where this is going.

 **Elizabeth -** "A cabin in the woods.... How original."

Dennis looks puzzled.

 **Elizabeth-**  "What's in there? An underground lab maybe where they keep monsters etc? or A book of the dead made out of human flesh?" She smirks.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"I eat the cake but the cake doesn't eat me. Only Dennis can do that."

\--------------------

 ***After slapping Dennis on the ass and running off***  "Got ya!"

\-----------------------

 **To Patricia:**  "Kiss my sweet ass, Patricia"  **Or "** Kiss my sweet ass Patricia. Slap it to while your back there"

\-----------------------

 **To Patrica:** "Oh please, You don't scare me not one little bit."  **Smile** "Now...are you going to show me what your hiding under that skirt of yours?" Giggles.

\--------------------------------------

 **To The Beast:**   ***Looking at his black/bloodshot eyes*** "Dang..Do you need some eye drops?"

\-----------------------------

***After Dennis told her her shirt is dirty and she needs to remove it***

"Aren't you going to ask me out on a date first?"  **or**  "Do you want my bra to, while your at it?"  **or** "Are you trying to tell me I'm a dirty girl?"

\------------------------------------------

 **To Dennis walking to the door -**  "Nice ass" **pause**  "And yes, I was looking" Smirks.

\--------------------------------------

"Well...this is a Kodak moment."

\--------------------------------------

 ***Referring to Dennis's random bulge in his pants *** "Ooh Does the Beast want to come out and play?" She jokes.

\-------------------------------------

 ***Listening to Patricia talk about something of so called imported chat*** "If I had a watch id be looking down at it." She jokes/sarcasm.

\-------------------------------------------------

 ***At Dennis and Patricia talking sternly to each other in deep conversion and Elizabeth just came in competently naked after a shower, leaning on the doorway.*** " Hey, Where you keep your towels? "I also need a long shirt to wear, unless you want my ass to peak out and here's my dirty laundry"  **She hands them her shorts and shirt and s** **he's about to leave the room but then turns and walks back***  "Oh and these.."  ***She puts her panties on top of the pile of clothes and pats it with her hand gently and smirks***

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Omg.... you don't have cable?"

\----------------------------------------------

 *** After listening to the other people that had been kidnapped with her talk***  "Am I the only one here that actually showers everyday and doesn't keep stinking just because you think that helps you not get chosen etc?"  **Stating the obvious that no one ever addresses**

\---------------------------------------------

 ***Referring to purity***  "Yeah.. I'm pure.......But only half the time, sweetheart"  **Wink/smirks**

\---------------------------------------------

 **To The Beast -** "Work out much?"

\----------------------------------

 **To The Beast -** "If you're a Beast then, where's all the hair?"

\----------------------------------------

 

**( Molly Quotes )**

\---------------------

 **To Dennis -**  "I love my cuddly bear "  **Or**  "I love my daddy Dennis"

\------------------------------------------

 ***When Dennis is gone*** "I want my Dennis back!" Cries.

\---------------------------

 ***To Dennis after him giving her oral sex*** "I'm I sweet enough?"

\--------------------------------------

 ***Talking to Dennis about Patricia*** "I don't like Patricia...she's a coo coo clock and she makes me nervous"

\--------------------------------------

 ***Sucking on a long twisted rainbow lollipop*** "Wanna taste?"

\------------------------------------

 ***Baking/ Trying to*** "Oh darn it! I burnt the cookies again" She pouts.

\--------------------------------------

 ***Taking a bubble bath***  "Dennis, can you wash my back sweetie?"

\----------------------------------------

 

 

**I might do another page just being quotes later on. Enjoy! XD**


	15. Recruiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X OC Roma. Picture of girl used Lily Collins as Roma.*

The bar was the last place any person would want to be. Perhaps that's why Roma liked it. It was ugly, had bad lighting, and was always full of drunk fools. But those drunk fools always had money. Money Roma would steal after she slept with them. She wasn't a hooker, but stealing was fun to her. It provided a sort of high that made her forget about her crappy life for just a little while.

Dennis walks through the door of the bar insistently ducking a beer bottle being thrown at someone else. He shakes his head in disbelief and walks to a booth and takes a seat. Scanning the room.

Roma sees the new guy walk in. She's never seen him before, which interests her. He's hot for a nerd, she thinks. He's hot and new, two things that work in Roma's favor. He won't know of her tricks, like others in the bar.

She pulls her knee length blue dress down a bit so the top of her breasts are semi visible. She lets her blonde hair down, but out of her face so her bright blue eyes show. She hates having to show so much skin, but that's the only way men would pay any attention to her. She's only 17, but she can pass for 21 in this lighting.

Dennis takes a sip of his drink he got after wiping the edges of the glass first with a napkin. He spots the girl with blonde hair and sighs, he waves her over to the table.

Roma sees him wave her over and walks over to him. She likes how ballsy he was to wave her over. Cocky nerd are rare, but hot. She sits across him him, leaning a bit over the table. "Hey, handsome."

"Uh..hello." He says a bit hesitantly.

She smiles her seductive smile at him. "Can I help you with something?" She asks, sensing his nerves. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you're..damaged goods." He replies.

Roma gives a small laugh at his question. "If only you knew." She tells him. She thinks of her years in the foster care, age 0-17. She's been beaten more times than not, starved for weeks at a time, and locked in more rooms than she cares for.

"Would you care to share?" He asks straight forwardly crossing his arms.

Roma stretches her leg under the table, finding his leg. She moves her heel up, not too high, but just enough so he knows she's there. "Why? Does it turn you on?" She asks, no judgement in her voice, just plain curiosity.

His face remains stern. "Not at all. Me and my well..group is trying to find people to recruit for our cause."

Roma's first thought is a cult. This is a new thing. But she doesn't have time to waste. She's low on money and the faster she can screw this guy the faster she can get cash. Roma walks over to the other side of the table and sits too close to him.

She places a hand right on his crotch and pushes down just a bit. "Yeah? And you're looking for what? Damaged girls? I don't mind if you are." She moves her hand down again, hoping he'll drop this conversation and take her to a hotel already.

"I..I can't tell you all of it right now" He swallows hard. "But I can somewhere else"

Roma smiles. Mission accomplished. "Then let's go." She says, grabbing his crotch through his pants to give him a taste. She gets out of the booth and waits for him so he can show her where to go. Just a few hours at the most than she'll have money to buy some food, something she hasn't had for a couple of days.

But that doesn't bother her so much. One of her foster parents made her go much long than that before.

Dennis walks with her to his car, opening her door for her.

Roma gets in, fully aware of any threat. She doesn't trust anyone, and that's why she always carries a taser and an ice pick in her purse. Dennis closes her door and walks around and gets in, fasting his seat belt. He turns to look at her "Do you need anything before we get to a motel? Like food or anything else?"

Roma smirks. This guy seemed like a sweet nerd. Roma almost felt bad for baiting him to steal his money, but pity was something no one ever felt for her. So she couldn't afford to feel it for others. "No, I'm fine." She lies. "Let's just go to this motel and you can tell me all about this...group of yours."

He shakes his head okay and starts the car after taking out his cloth and wiping the steeling wheel first. They drive to this motel that is already set up for the horde for this very reason. "Were here"

The motel they pull up to is better than some Roma has stayed at. It's even better than the streets. She gets out of the car and waits for him to take her to their room. He shows her the way to the room on the 3rd floor and lets her in. He puts the key card and his car keys on the coffee table. "Make yourself at home"

Roma walks into the hotel room and pulls off her black boots. She pushes Dennis against the wall, puts her hands on his hips, and starts kissing him. She does this so she can feel his wallet in his left pocket. Now she won't have to waste time looking for it later. She pulls away and sits down on the bed. "Just a taste." She teases.

He sighs, rubbing a hand on his head. He sits next to her "Well I better get to it then. We are looking for people of purity, people that are damaged in their life to fulfill a good cause making the world a better place." He pauses. "I also can't say all the details unless you say you will join us"

Roma laughed at him. "A better place?" She cackles. She falls back on the bed, laughing so hard her face is as red as a tomato. "Oh my gosh!" She squeals, trying to catch her breath. "That's so funny!!!" She says, cracking herself up again.

He has this clear look on his face like he's serious but then he jumps on her suddenly and takes off her panties, pushing her legs apart and diving his face in between them. Licking up and down and sucking, holding onto her thighs firmly.

Roma is completely caught off guard at this stranger's actions, but she can't help but moan. This guy knows his way around a vagina. She pushes her heat closer to his face, throwing her head back.

His tongue dives in her wiggling around, while his other hand rubs up her chest and plays with her breast.

"Oohhh!! Oh, yes!" She moans, moving up and down on his face. She uses her elbows to keep her up and keeps her head thrown back.

Dennis moves up more and licks her clit fast while his fingers enter her and curl up against her spot, rubbing against it at a fast steady pace.

Roma moves down to be closer to his fingers. She holds the back of his head to keep him where he's at. "Faster!" She pants. He doesn't disappoint her, his fingers going even faster and harder. He remembers Elizabeth teaching him certain techniques and uses them and adds a 3rd finger finally.

Roma enjoys these techniques, the pleasure overwhelming her. She's used to drunk men and they don't come close to what this guy is giving her. "Oooo!!!" She moans louder.

Dennis closes his eyes and goes half way out of the light. " I..I'm not sure, I can continue without losing it."

The Beast slithers in, watching Dennis pleasure the girl. "We need pure's, Dennis. We need her if she's pure."" Yea.. she's pure. It's just how is she going to take it when I tell her? What if she freaks out?" He asks sounding stressed.

The Beast grins at Dennis' stress. "Calm down, Dennis. Maybe she'll surprise you. Molly did."

Roma senses something is off with this guy. He was there one minute, now he's acting all spaced out. She pushes herself out of him and pushes him to the floor. She straddles him and starts dry humping him, hoping this will pull him out of whatever trance he is in.

"Maybe you should take over and tell her" Dennis suggests.

"Take over?" The Beast laughs. "She's not ready for me yet. My transformation will freak her out more than you would. Enjoy her, Dennis. She's just your type."

While Dennis is distracted, Roma steals his wallet, pulls out the cash, and replaces it, hiding the money under the bed in between the mattresses. She makes absolutely sure that there is no evidence of her crime. She's a master at pick pocketing, so she knows he won't even realize the cash is gone u til it is too late.

"Did she just do something?" Dennis senses something.

"She's about to leave if you don't satisfy her." The Beast warns, feeling her frustration. "Now go." He kicks Dennis out of his head and back to the motel room with Roma.

Dennis jumps off the floor and grabs her throwing her on the bed. Roma bounces, laughing at his roughness. "Hello again." She says. "Space out much? I can leave if you want."

"Sorry.. I was talking to someone" He answers. Roma tried to keep in her laugh. "Really? Are they here now?" She teases. A part of her jokes, but the survivor in her knows that her ice pick is exactly four feet away from her and her chances of getting to it is fifty percent.

"No, just... I'll tell you later." He unbuttons and unzips his pants and sits down. "Straddle me"

Roma rolls her eyes at his vague, strange answers and does as he says. She pushes herself down on his hard member, not pausing to take it all in. He starts bouncing her up and down, putting her hands on his shoulders and his hands holding her hips.

She gyrates on him, going a bit faster. "You don't have to do anything.. I'll do the work for you" He says breathing hard.

She stops what she's doing. "You like being the boss, huh? The dominant? Then by all means, go ahead."

"No, it's not that.. You been hurt all your life and you deserve better.. you need someone to pleasure you and bring you happiness" He tells her leaning his forehead against hers.

Roma tenses up. She isn't used to people being nice to her. Especially men. "You don't know shit about me." She says, getting defensive. She doesn't mean to be mean, but it's her defense mechanism.

"Tell you what.. I''ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Deal?" He pushes up against her sweet spot.

Roma bits her lip to keep from moaning. "Fine." She says. "I grew up in foster care. I was named after tomatoes because how red my face was after hours of crying in a dumpster. I was beaten, starved, and locked in every small room any of my foster parents could fit me in. I was bullied at school so I dropped out. Happy?"

"He keeps hitting it inside her now at a good pace. "Have you ever heard of The Horde?"

Roma nods. She learned of them on the news. They were the fear of the streets for months.

"I'm part of it" He goes harder on her. " I am part of Kevin Wendell Crumb, I follow a being called The beast that feeds on the flesh of the Impure, ridding the world of them to make a better place for Kevin and the other pure's of the world"

Roma scoffs. "Should have known." She mutters. "And what am I? A pure?"

"Very much so.. We want you to join us in our cause" He tells her.

"Your cause? I'm a practicing pessimist. You really think we could do shit to this shit world?"

"Do you want to see him?" He asks. Roma shook her head. "I want to hear from you. After all, it was you who called me over."  
  
  


He turns her over reenters her pussy with a good hard trust, holding her legs up and around his hips. " We are doing much.. The Beast will make it better for you"

"And what am I supposed to do in return?" She pants. He groans as he keeps thrusting hard. "Help us find Impure's to kill."

"That's it?" She moans. "I find people for you to kill and you take me in? Protect me?"

"If you stay with us, you will never starve, you will have a soft bed to sleep in, you will have clothes, all your needs set. You will be protected by the beast...you will be part of the family" Dennis replies.

Roma feels her high coming on and his words seem to sweeten the deal. "I'm in. On one condition."

He reaches down between them and rubs her clit as he's thrusting into her. "Name it"

"Never call us a family again. At least, not in front of me. I hate that word." Her high overtakes her and she cums. He groans as he cums. "Very well... You are now part of a greater purpose." He leans forward and kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back, slipping a little tongue. "That's better." She tells him.

His voice slips inside his head a moment "She's in"

"I knew you could do it." The Beast says.

Roma moves away from Dennis and grabs the money she stole from him. "Since I'm part of your...team, I guess I should give this back."

" Keep it.. You might need some new clothes" He smiles not even mad. She smiles back. "Thanks. Also, what's your name?"

"Dennis. What's yours?"

"Roma." She answer's.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * One shot written by (Lizrenknight and Fearless) Fearless introducing story of her OC Roma into the mix (Roma is now a retired oc )*


	16. Missing Them and The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC's Elizabeth and Molly and new OC Roma. The Horde has to leave them. What Are they going to do? and what will The horde bring with them when they return?"
> 
> Graphic art by me. :)

The Horde was on the run and told the girls *Elizabeth and Molly to go and stay somewhere safe* They had been staying in the same apt for 9 months taking care of each other. Well mostly Elizabeth taking care of Molly since she was younger.

The loneliness they were starting to feel of not having the horde their with them was getting to them. They would bicker a lot and Molly would have crying spells holding one of Dennis's shirts.

Elizabeth would work and Molly was going to school. They sleep in the same bed because Molly didn't want to be alone.

 

Elizabeth opened her eyes to the sunlight shining through the curtains shining right in her eyes making her roll over and huff "Dammit"

"Molly was fast asleep holding onto the shirt and sucking her thumb, which was pretty funny to Elizabeth. Every time she see Molly that way she giggle.

Molly would even get closer to Elizabeth wanting to be cuddled and fall asleep in her arms. Elizabeth knew she missed Dennis most of all and could tell when Molly kept having dreams and getting teary eyed. She was like a little kid in ways and did have some daddy issues since her real dad wasn't really around for her growing up.

Maybe that's why Molly likes Dennis so much.. Elizabeth would wonder sometimes.

 

A little later on..

"Molly, are you going to eat your cereal?"

Molly looks up from her studies book, that really has a piece of paper in it that she's drawing on. A doodle of Dennis and her. "Hm? Oh um.. Yeah I'll finish it later."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes knowing she won't and the fact it's going to get really soggy and gross.

Elizabeth is cleaning up the table in the kitchen as Molly walks in and leans in the doorway.

"I miss Dennis"

Elizabeth sighs having heard this way to many times now. "I know you do."

Molly stomps her foot suddenly and gets teary eyed and pouts. "I want Dennis back!"

 

"You know wining isn't going to bring him back, right?"

Molly get flustered and kicks the wall. "I want Dennis back!! I want my sweet Daddy Dennis back!" she cries.

"Hey! Stop that! Look, I can't bring him back okay?! I don't know where they are even at. So please stop." Elizabeth says getting a headache from the tantrum.

 

Molly runs into her room and falls on her bed and cries into her pillow. "I miss you.." she moans.

 

Elizabeth does feel bad about yelling at her but can't hardly take Molly's consent temper tantrums. *It's not like I don't miss him and the horde to* She thinks to herself sipping her coffee in the living area watching the news, always watching and waiting for anything related to them.

After while she goes in to check on Molly and peaks in her room. Molly's asleep again holding her pillow and that damned shirt. Molly had been sleeping a lot for months now. Elizabeth thought maybe that's a way for her to cope.

She sighs "Please come back" she whispers to herself.

\--------------

Roma walks up with Dennis to the apartment, keeping an eye on her surroundings. "So you have two other girls with you?" She asks, not looking forward to this meet up. "Yes. They're pure. Like you. Try to be nice to them, please." He wants to hurry up and get to the apartment, but Roma walks slowly. She's wearing her usual three inch black anklet boots with short black shorts and a red tank top. "No guarantees." She says.

Elizabeth is standing in the kitchen chopping some lettuce for her and molly's dinner. *Chop, chop, chop*

Dennis and Roma walk up to the door and he pauses before he opens it. "Be nice." He tells her. Roma rolls her eyes. "I promise I won't be a grade A bitch, okay?" Dennis sighs in frustration, but takes it. He unlocks the door and they walk inside.

Elizabeth walks in the room where they are still holding that big chopping knife in her hand with her arm bent up. "Well.. Looky what we have here"

Roma looks at the girl, with no fear of the knife. Not when she has an ice pick in her purse and an angle where she could throw the pick and kill the girl instantly. "You must be Elizabeth." She says, pushing past her.   
  


"Dennis? What's with the chick?" She asks him with her eyebrow raised.

"I found her along the way. She's a pure who will join our cause." Dennis replies.

"Ooh I see how it is..." She leans her mouth to his ear "2 pussies not enough for you huh?" She says sarcastically but almost in a tone of being serious. Dennis moves away from her and turns to look in her eyes. "No, we could use her. She's smart and will kill for us."

She smirks at him "Yeah..try telling that to Molly. You don't fool me Dennis. I just bet you already fucked her, didn't you? You naughty sob"

"Watch your mouth." The Beast's voice came out of Dennis. "We need her. Do you understand?" Dennis came back and looked at her sternly.

"Wow. You could cut the tension in here with that knife of yours." Roma said, watching the exchange.

Elizabeth just giggles at the both of them. "Dinner's ready at 6...Molly's asleep in her room." She goes back into the kitchen to finish what she was doing. She shouts from the kitchen "Welcome to the fun house!"

Dennis walks over to Roma. "I'm going to go to Molly. Behave." Roma rolls her eyes and goes to sit at the kitchen table. She puts her feet up on the table, her feet dangling off, and looks around the kitchen.

Molly's asleep wrapped up tight in her soft blankets holding onto Dennis's shirt, her face have little left overs of tears on her face.

Dennis lays down behind her and wraps his arm around her waist. He kisses her cheek and whispers, "Molly." in her ear.

She opens her eyes and starts crying wrapping her arms around his torso with her head against the middle of his chest. "I missed you so much!" she sobs getting his shirt wet. He hugs her back tightly and kisses the top of her head. "I missed you too."

"Why were you gone so long?" she hiccups.

"I had to. We had to make sure you and Elizabeth were safe." "It was him that made you go" She cries. "No. I decided to go as well. I had to keep you both safe. We had to do it." He replies.

 

"I failed my cheers at the game the other night"

Dennis gives a small laugh and kisses the top of her head again. "It's okay." She pouts "I was to sad.."

"I'm here now, baby. I'm here now.""You sure.. Daddy?" She asks sweetly.

"I'm sure, kitten. I'm sure." She jumps on his lap and hugs him tight. "I love you my Dennis bear!"  Dennis laughs at her nicknames for him. "I love you too, Molly."

She kisses his face all over making cute "Muah" sounds. He kisses her back when he can, grateful to have her back in his arms. "So what did you do out in the big ugly world?" She asks.

"We hid, threw the police off of our track, a d we found another pure."

" Are you replacing us?" Molly asks. "No! NEVER! We're just adding another girl to our group. The more pure's the better."

" Yeah but... you end up loving her more." She pouts.

"No, I don't. I don't love her at all. She's... difficult."

"If she's difficult Elizabeth might stab her " She says. Dennis laughed. "I think Roma will put up a fair fight." Molly sighs "I'm scared of change"

"You don't have to be. We'll be here with you." Dennis replies. "You should be scared.. He slept with that girl without asking us first, Molly." Elizabeth says from the doorway.

Dennis sighs and looks over at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. Go away." "Well, I didn't think you were going to tell her that part..Dennis" She draws his name out on purpose. "And I didn't think you would hurt Molly on purpose, Elizabeth." He says, mocking her by drawing her name out. "Leave."

Molly's looking down and pouting. Elizabeth laughs "Don't you mean you hurting her?" "Make me, Mr. Can't keep it in your pants"

"Elizabeth. I mean it. Go away."

Roma walks into the room and sits down in a nearby chair. "And you warned me to be nice." She says. Dennis groans and moves Molly off of his lap to sit up. "I guess we're having a meeting now."

"Nope, no can do.. I got to get ready for work" Elizabeth jumps up and runs out of the room, going to her room and shutting the door with a slam. Dennis jumps at the door being slammed. "I'll talk to her." Roma says, getting up and going after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's door is locked. She's getting her work clothes on which is a pair of shiny boy shorts, Black lace bra and black platform boots. Now brushing her hair out.

Roma bents down and pulls out her ice pick and a bobby pin. She opens the door in just a few seconds and enters. "Geez, where do you work, a strip club?"

"Of a matter of fact .. yes. Why, do you have a problem with that?" She continues to brush her hair in front of the mirror.

"Nah." Roma tells her and sits on the bed. "I worked at one once. Til they found out I was 16. Weirdest six months of my life. Also the longest job I had, strangely enough."

Elizabeth starts adding her lipstick to her lips leaning forwards closer to the mirror, her ass sticking out more in her short shorts. "Aren't you supposed to be off humping Dennis?"

Roma scoffs. "To be fair, I didn't know he had two other girls waiting for him and I certainly didn't know he was screwing the both of them. I just did him to steal his money." He leans back on the bed and crossed her legs. "He came onto me. And be careful not to smear your lipstick."

Elizabeth is offended by Roma stealing from her's. Suddenly she jumps her, holding Roma down under a strong grip, she gets close to Roma's face. "You Bitch!" she starts choking her. "You unworthy stealing bitch!" She yells.

Roma rolls her eyes and knees Elizabeth on the stomach. She breaks the grip Elizabeth had on her and moves out of her reach. "Nice try, but you'll never beat a street rat in a fight." Roma rubs her throat and gives a light cough. "You did more than I thought you could do."

"You're not worthy!" Elizabeth yells and slaps her in the face. "How dare you steal from mine!"

Molly runs to the room and stops in the doorway getting teary eyed.

Roma looks over at her, waiting for the next attack."I hope he rips you in half!" Elizabeth yells at Roma. "What are you more upset about, Lizzie? The fact that he got another girl without you knowing or the fact that he fucked me?" Roma asks."

"Both! And just because you're a so called pure, doesn't make you worthy of this family!" Elizabeth shouts.

Molly is balling now. "Daddy!" She cries.

"I'm not a part of your family. I've never been a part of any family. So called pure? Really? One scar on your throat doesn't make you more pure than me." Dennis runs into the room, taking in this scene. "Elizabeth! Roma! Enough!"

 

Elizabeth points at Dennis "You sneaky sob!"

"I've been here for two seconds. You never gave me time to explain. You just assumed. You are acting like a spoiled brat, Elizabeth." Dennis tells her. Elizabeth pushes past him walking down the hallway and is about to leave grabbing her leather jacket and keys.

Dennis walks after her and slams the door shut before Elizabeth can get to it. She tries to walk past him. "Move Dennis"

"No." He says sternly. "You are going to stay her and listen to me." "Make me.." She says sternly back.

Dennis grabs her by her wrist and drags her to the sofa. He pushes her down on it and stands in front of her.She kind of makes this growling noise at him.

"Cut it out. Act like a mature adult, not a child."

She gets up and is standing in front of him really close "Why should I? What you going to do about, huh?"

"Cut it out, Elizabeth. This isn't funny."

"What? Cut what out?" Now she's close enough if she went any further she go right though him. "Well are you going to answer my question like a good boy?"

"Cut out this stupid act of yours. Your fear of replacement is getting annoying."

"Oh I'm not worried about that..Dennisss" Drawing his name out like in a hiss.

"Then what is your problem?" He asks. "You went behind our backs and sneaked around and fucked her with out asking us first. You betrayed our trust.. you bad bad boy." Elizabeth says in a deep sexy tone.

"I wasn't aware I had to inform you of my every action." He tells her, tensing up. "That's our one rule. Plus she's not worthy of this.." She rubs her hand between them, rubbing on his crotch.

"She is worthy of us." He tells her sternly. "Nope, not like that she's not" She giggles at his stern face. "She is." He tells her. "She's pure."

Now she's in his face their noses touching. She grows impatient "Fuck you then" She says sternly. "No," he says, pushing her down on the couch, "Fuck you!" "Promise?"

Dennis groans, frustrated by Elizabeth's games. "What do you want from me, Elizabeth?!"She rolls her eyes.

"Kiss my ass Dennis" Dennis spins her around and pulls off her shorts, pushing his cock in her back. "Such a bad boy" She teases.

"We should go to an empty room. What time did you have to go to work?"

"Didn't really need to..I can take the day off" She nibbles on his bottom lip.

"Then why are we still talking?" He asks, pulling her to an empty room.

"Why can't we stay in the living room?"

"Because the other girls will see. And Molly will get jealous." He responds. "She doesn't get jealous of me"

"Do you want them to watch?" Dennis asks, his hand travelling down to her clit and starts to rub it. "Or do you want them to join in?"

"No I just..mmm..I just thought on the couch was fun"

"And if they come out?" He asks."Then ..whatever happens..happens" She smirks. "I guess I'll have to show you your gift later"

"Gift?" He asks as he starts leading her back to the couch. "What gift?"

"Oh just something for the bedroom" She smirks rubbing her heeled boot against his leg. "Why didn't you show me then?" He questions, slipping two fingers inside of her

 

"It's in my room" she says and kisses him deeply. Dennis kisses her back, pushing his fingers deeper inside her. He lays her down on the couch and starts pumping his fingers. "Your going to have to do better then that" Her hand reaching down and unzips his pants.

"Maybe I want to make you wait." He teases, adding two more fingers in her. "Punish you a bit for your behavior." She bites her lip and wraps her hand around his cock and pumps it a little ''You sure about that, babe?"

Dennis groans, wanting to give in. "I'm certain." He tells her, going faster in her. He uses his other hand to lift up her shirt so he can suck her left breast. "Mmmm I missed this" Her eyes all glassy looking.

Dennis lifts his head and gives her a wet kiss. "Me too, baby." He kisses her again before going back to her left breast, nibbling on her nipple.

She resumes giving him a hand job, "I want to do something for you"

 

"What?" He asks, panting and leaning into her hand. She turns him over onto his back, she takes her top off and throws it and leans down putting his cock between her breasts and rubbing them together. Her mouth comes down and licks him and sucks. "Mmmmmm...." He moans, watching her rub his cock between her gorgeous breasts. Her sky blue eyes gaze upwards to stare at his face as she sucks harder.

He cups her face and stares into her eyes as he pushes his erection further down her throat and then pulls back up. He does this again, fucking her mouth.

It doesn't seem to bother her. She makes this "mmm" sound that makes a little vibration over and over again.Dennis likes this vibration and moves a bit faster. "Harder!" He moans to Elizabeth. She deep throats him, pressing her tongue against his shaft as she swallows him like a vacuum. Dennis groans, her actions giving him great pleasure. "I'm going to fucking cum." He warns her.

She does it harder that it almost hurts. Rubbing her breasts in circles around him faster. This sends Dennis over the top and he cums in her mouth.

 

He flips her over and rubs his cock against her entrance. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He whispers in her ear before he bites her earlobe. "How much I missed your eyes, your breasts, your pussy." On that last word he enters Elizabeth, giving her a small thrust.

Her legs wrap around him "I missed everything thing about you, my lover" She licks his lips. Dennis bits her tongue, sucking on it before he gives Elizabeth back her tongue. Dennis has to start soft on Elizabeth like he does for Molly, he knows she can take it. He knows that he can be a bit more kinkier with her. He smacks her ass and begins pounding into her. "You missed this, baby?" He asks. "You missed me fucking your pussy?"

 

"Ooh You know I did" She says breathlessly. She even slaps the side of his ass playfully and giggles. "Oooh Harder!"

Dennis smacks her again, harder liked she asked. He pounds into her harder and spanks her again, making a red mark on her ass. "Hard enough?" "Fuuckk! Yess!" Her eyes roll back and her muscles clinch hard around him.

He spanks her again and goes faster. "You going to cum for me, baby?" He asks, spanking her ass harder. "I will if you do..oooh spank me harder!"

 

Dennis complies, hitting her harder than he has ever done in the past. Her ass cheek is so red and a handprint is visible. "Cum for me, baby. Let me eat you out." He hits her again, same strength.

The whole couch is moving hitting the wall. "Oohhh fuckk you!! You dirty Son of a bitccch!! Ahhh ahhhhh!!!" She cums hard, digging her nails into his shoulders hard.

Dennis cums with her, giving her ass one last smack before he pulls out of her and goes down on her. He licks her cum and sticks his tongue inside of her.

"Ooh I love you, all of you. My life wouldn't be complete if I wasn't here with you all." She says trying to breath. Dennis continues what he is doing, her words meaning everything to him.

"I'm so numb" She laughs. Dennis pulls away from her lips and looks up at her. "You're so beautiful."

Molly comes in the room and is standing looking at them "You made up?" She smiles sweetly.Dennis looks up at her. "Yes, we did." Molly jumps up and down "Yay!" she gets all gitty.

Roma walks out and makes her way to the kitchen. "I see you guys take kiss and make up real seriously around here."

Elizabeth stretches her arms "I think it was a little more then kissing" She smirks.

Roma comes back into the living room with an apple in her hand. Dennis sits up and gets dressed, tossing Elizabeth her clothes. Elizabeth just barely stands and heads for the bathroom "Taking a shower peeps" She says as she leaves.Dennis pats the spot next to him for Molly to sit down and Roma takes a seat in the arm chair.

Molly acts like she's going to sit down and then jumps on Dennis's lap sitting across his legs. "I'm soo ready for pizza!" She grins.

Dennis laughs and pulls her closer to his lap. Roma tenses up and makes a grossed out face. "I don't allow people this close to me unless I'm 1) fucking them or 2) stealing from them.""Well it's my welcome hug" She smiles at her. "Well, it's not one of my two reasons, so let's wrap this up." Roma replies.

"Oookay" Molly overly sighs and giggles. "Dennis bear gives the best hugs in the whole wide world" She smiles. Dennis was turned on by Molly hugging Roma and gestures for Molly to come over to him to sit down. Roma just inwardly gags at the nickname for Dennis, grateful she didn't burst out laughing.

Molly sits back down next to Dennis and snuggles by him.

Dennis pushes her closer to him, his hand resting on her upper thigh. Molly says in a babyish voice "I love my sweet Daddy Dennis Bear" Giving him a smooch on the cheek.

"Oh, gross." Roma mutters. Molly just giggles like a school girl.

Roma thinks Molly's little act is disgusting, but she's on to her. This act is for Dennis's benefit. "You know, Molly," she says, "Elizabeth got to give Dennis a proper hello, but you haven't yet."

 

"Oh we have plenty of time, he's with me forever and ever.. Aren't you? My sweetie pie?" Molly giggles.

 

 

**To be continued..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Writing done by ( Lizrenknight and Fearless ) Part of our Split family series. OC Roma made by Fearless. :) *


	17. The Return - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC's Molly X Roma. Part 2 of * Missing them and The Return * *
> 
> OC Roma made by Fearless.

  

Roma scoffed at naive Molly. "There no such thing as forever. You never know what's going to happen next." Dennis gave Roma an "Are you serious?" look, knowing how Molly would react. Molly gets this puzzled look on her face. Roma gives Dennis a "What?" face. "It's true. Shit happens."

Dennis rubs Molly's head. "Cut it out." He mouths to Roma. "She doesn't like me?" Molly pouts. Roma turned away to roll her eyes. "No, she likes you." Dennis consoles Molly. "She just takes a bit longer to warm up to people." 

 "I'm not warm enough for her?" Molly questions.

"It's not that." Dennis says, trying to think of a way to explain it to Molly. "Roma never had a family growing up. No father, mother, sisters. She doesn't know how to handle people being nice to her because no one ever treated her nicely."

 

Molly gets up again and walks up to Roma and kisses her on the cheek. "Well we can be here for you, you don't have to be alone, okay?" She softy smiles at her.

Roma resists the urge to wipe the kiss off her cheek, mostly because Dennis is glaring at her. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." She tells Molly, giving her what she hopes to be a kind smile. 

Molly gets overly happy and tackles Roma giving her a huge hug. "I love you Roma!" She giggles happily.

Roma tenses up at this hug. She's not used to people evading her personal space, she scares people too much for them to try. "Yeah, yeah. What did I say about getting this close to me?" Molly looks her in the face "Ooh, right...sorry" She gets off of her and jumps on the couch next to Dennis grinning.

Dennis smiles at his girls getting along. "You know, you should get used to people getting in your bubble." Dennis tells Roma, wrapping his arms around Molly's waist. "You're with us now."

"I know what will cheer her up! How about I do my dance and sing a long for her?" Molly says excitedly.

"Sure, Molly. You do that." Dennis likes watching Molly dance. Her curvy body moving around turns him on. Roma turns to face the spot Molly will dance in. "Let me see your moves." Roma tells her.

Molly jumps and puts the song on to sing and dances to 

**Song Playing. Molly does the same dance moves and sings to it.**

  

Roma has to admit, the girl has moves. And this dance and song clearly suited Molly and Dennis. Molly takes a little bow. Roma claps along with Dennis, even throwing a wolf whistle in. Molly smiles big. She even dances her way over to Dennis and sits on his lap then kisses him on the cheek. "I've been practicing"

"I can tell." Dennis tells her, giving her a kiss. She gives him kiss back making a "Muah" sound. "Get a room." Roma jokes. 

 Molly does it again with the muahs getting louder every time she does it, she giggles in between them. Dennis kisses her back hard, pushing her against his erection to show Molly how hard she makes him.  She giggles. "I love you daddy" She grins. "Love you too." He tells her. 

 

"Gag." Roma chimes in. Molly feels the friction from his erection through his pants a little on her clit and lets out a small moan "uuh" She opens her eyes "whoops.." She says with a I didn't do it look on her face. 

Dennis smiles at her and leans forward to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you go make Roma feel as good as you make Daddy feel?" 

 She whispers back "But..are you sure?" "Yes." Dennis whispers. "Do it for Daddy." His bulge getting harder at the thought.  She gives him a smooch before getting up and walking over to Roma. 

Roma looks up at her, waiting for her next move.Molly looks a little hesitant but takes Roma's hand to get her to stand.

Roma stands, enjoying how nervous she makes this girl.    Molly leans in and kisses Roma on the lips.   Roma kisses her back, pushing Molly forward by the loops on her shorts. She moves her hand down to Molly's clit and massages it through her shorts.

Molly's small body is shaking. "mmmm"

 

Dennis watches the girls, releasing his boner and touching herself as they kiss. Roma notices so she decides to make this hotter. She opens Molly's shorts and pushed them down along with her underwear. She sticks one finger inside of Molly and slowly thrusts it. She french's Molly, and uses her other hand to grab Molly's right ass cheek. 

Molly makes this surprised sound and jumps a little. "Uhhmm" She mewls.

Roma adds another finger and leans to whisper in Molly's ear. "I think your daddy would like it if we fucked each other." Roma plays into Molly's daddy issues for her next plan. "Do you want to make your daddy happy by letting me fuck you?" She sucks on Molly's earlobe, waiting for an answer.

 

Molly's tongue slowly enters Roma's mouth rubbing against her tongue. "Mmm." Roma moans, pushing Molly closer to her. 

 Molly shakes her head yes "Yes I'll do anything for him" She says trying to breath. Molly sucks on Roma's tongue then rubbing her hands up and down her back. 

"Good." Roma lays Molly down on the ground and sticks three fingers in her. She straddled Molly's right thigh and thrusts into it in the same pace as her fingers are going. She does this all the while looking at Dennis.

"Oooh daah " Molly moans, her fingers come up to her mouth and she starts sucking on them. Her eyes fluttering. "Mmmm" noises she making.

Dennis kneels down next to the girls and sits Molly up a bit. He takes her fingers out if her mouth and replaces them with his dick.  Molly closes her eyes and enjoys doing her nursing like sucking on his cock. Her hips start moving around in circles around Roma's fingers.

 

Roma adds all four fingers, but she goes deeper than Elizabeth or Dennis does. "This girl is so tight." She tells Dennis. She removed her fingers and crawls to straddle Molly so her pussy is right on hers. She pushes them together, a slow thrust a first. 

Molly reacts by clinching her mouth hard around Dennis. "Mmmmmm" She moans, her hips lift up to get more friction.

Dennis moans in pleasure and watches Roma ride Molly. She smirks at him and picks up the pace. Molly's small frame is almost jerking upwards while noises coming from her throat.

"I think she likes being ridden." Roma tells Dennis. She pushes her pussy deeper into Molly's and thrusts harder. "You like this, baby?" Dennis asks Molly. "You like sucking me off while Roma rides you?"  

Molly's hand takes a hold of Dennis's free one and grips it hard in response.

"I say she does." He tells Roma. Roma leans down and take one of Molly's breasts in her mouth, biting the nipple. She keeps riding Molly, but now she's sucking and biting Molly's nipple. "Mmmm! Ohh!" Roma moans, more for Dennis's pleasure than for Molly. 

 

Molly suddenly shakes head no really fast and her hips come up higher, she makes this loud deep moaning sound in her throat "NNRRRRAHH!" with this almost pained look on her face.

Dennis is about to pull out of her mouth when Roma stops him. She sits up, but continues to ride Molly. "No, she should learn to deal with this pleasure. She'll calm down. Just stop treating her like a baby." Roma leans down and licks Molly's neck. "Huh, baby girl? You're enjoying this." Molly's face looks all red at this point. Her body's shaking hard and she's got Dennis's hand in a death grip.

Roma increases her speed and pushes her pussy so close to Molly's that their lips are mingled together. "Oh, Molly!" She moans. "I like riding your fucking pussy."Molly moans loudly "Mmmmhh!!" Dennis pulls out of her mouth and starts jerking himself off. "You're both so hot." He tells them. The girl on girl action is making him harder. "

 

Kiss me" Molly says breathlessly.

 

Dennis leans down and kisses her.  She kisses him harder, her tongue sliding against his with ease.

Dennis pushes his face closer to her and sucks her face hard as well. Molly suddenly moans into his mouth 'MMmmm!!" as she cums lifting her hips up.

Roma cums on her, leaning down to break their kiss. She kisses Molly first before she moves onto Dennis.

 Dennis moves away from the girls and goes down on Molly, eating both her and Roma's cum. "Oooh Dadddy!" Molly moans cumming again that quick after the first one. 

Dennis licks it all right up, rubbing Roma's folds as he does. Roma goes back to kissing Molly.

Molly's trying to catch her breath. Roma cums again and Dennis cleans her up. She falls beside Molly, panting.

Molly smiles lazily. 

Dennis cums as he finishes Molly off and lays down beside them. Molly snuggles up to him and falls asleep pretty quickly.

 

 

**End.  (Tell next time in their little hot world ;) )**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by Lizrenknight and Fearless. Part of the Split Family Adventures. *


	18. Wicked Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Part 2 of "Wicked Patricia" The Beast X Elizabeth and Molly.*

  

Molly's in the bathroom with the door locked. Spiting Patricia cum out in the sink and cupping her hands under the running water to swish her mouth out with.

The Beast emerged, hearing all that Patricia told him. He stood up, not caring that he was fully naked. The Beast smirked at the locked door and grabbed onto its hinges. In seconds, he was able to pull the door off and found his prey.

Molly's curled up in the tub trying not to make a sound with the shower curtain closed."You stupid girl." The Beast sneers. "I can hear your heart beat."

"She tastes so sour " Molly says.

"I don't care." He growls, pulling the curtain back. He grabs her arms and pulls her up so she is face to face with him, her feet not touching the ground. "We don't hurt the pure. We don't punch the pure." He snarls at her.

"She was to rough with me." She pouts. The Beast tightens his grip on her arms. "Didn't I say I didn't care?!" He yells. She squeals in pain, kicking her legs. Tears running down her sweet face. "Ouuchy ow ow" she cries.

"It's not fun, is it? Being hurt? You wouldn't know anything about pain."" My dad..daddy he manipulated me...he toyed with me.." She whimpers.

" My dad..daddy he manipulated me...he toyed with me.." She whimpers. "My momma didn't do anything.. she ignored me." she puts her head down.

"Excuses. They didn't hurt you. They ignored you. I don't know why Dennis keeps you around."

 

"Your hurting me!" Molly cries. "Please stop!"

"Hurt? You've never felt pain in your life." He says. "I have to!" She pouts.

"Dennis stole you from a father and mother who loved you. I watched as they plead for you on the news. As the reward kept getting higher. You were a mistake."

 

" You don't have to be mean to her" Elizabeth says in the doorway.

The Beast turns around and drops Molly on the ground. "You would protect this unpure?" He sneers.Molly takes off out of the room. "I care about her enough to ask you to punish me instead." Elizabeth says quietly.

The Beast spit at Elizabeth. "You traitor." He spat. "You turn your back to our cause to save a unpure. You deserve to be punished as well as her."

"I'm no traitor, you should know this by now."

"Should I? Your actions have always spoken otherwise?" The Beast closes the gap between them and throws Elizabeth down to the ground. She just lays their and looks up at him and rubs the back of her head that hit the floor.

 

"You disgust me at times, Elizabeth." The Beast snarls, slapping her across the face. "You change your alliances so quickly."

"I just care.. but it doesn't matter to you, I know. Just get it over with. I'm taking her punishment to." She says quietly.

"I care!" He yells, grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her up, tearing the fabric. He throws her against the bed frame, hitting her ribs. The wind is knocked out of her and she makes this painful moaning sound as her body falls to the floor.

"You wanted this. You should have stayed out of our business."

She sits up some and has her arms wrapped around her torso. "Yeah I pretty much did. She wouldn't last 2 mins with you, she's to fragile. Me... I can take it"

"You see that belt over their, use that." She taunts.

The Beast ignores her, punching her in the ribs. "Oh is that something your, not man enough to do?" She taunts him more.

"I'm not a man." He sneers. "I'm a Beast." He kicks her in the ribs, his strength fully into it. "Arggh" she moans in pain. "Keep doing that you will cave my ribs in. I'm sure" She looks up at him with teary eyes.

"The goal isn't to break you. It's to punish you." He kneels down and strokes her face. "You are pure, Elizabeth.""Oh, your stopping now?" She asks unsuspectingly.

The Beast gets up and gets the belt Elizabeth mentioned. He whips it in his hand, not sure of its power. "This will do nicely."

Of course Elizabeth knows in her mind this isn't punishment to her but The Beast doesn't know what Dennis knows about it. So she plays along looking worried. The Beast wrapped the belt around his hand, the metal part in his palm. He smacks Elizabeth's ass with it, the red mark forming instantly.

"Gahh!" She shuts her eyes tightly.

He mistakes this as pain and does it again. "Ahhh fuck!" She pants. The Beast is confused by her reaction. She seems to be enjoying it. He tries again.

"Ooh yess.. Harder.." She moans and bites her lip. Grabbing the bed frame for support.

The Beast stops what he is doing. "Are you pleasured by this?"

"I'm not going to say" She teases. The Beast hits her again, harder this time. "Ooohh!" She moans.

"You do enjoy it." He tells her, throwing the belt aside. She tackles him and kisses him. The Beast barely moves back, but kisses her.

She pulls back and looks him in the eyes, biting her lip. "Bite me" He leans forward and bites her bottom lip, drawing blood. "Mmm" She mewls.

He sucks the blood from her lip and bites her again. Her tongue comes out and licks his lips slowly. He enjoys this and pushes her body closer to his.

She gets up and walks over to the door and she looks over her shoulder at him "Chase me like prey" She smirks and takes off down the hallway. The Beast climbs on the wall and uses his super speed to catch her in less than a minute. He jumps down from the ceiling and grabs her by her waist.

She acts like she's all scared but really she's enjoying it. The Beast carries her back to the impure room and throws her in, locking the door behind him.

Her heart is beating faster now and she's breathing harder, staring at his eyes. She then does that come on motion to him "Come on! I dare you! " She yells at him in an taunting angry voice.

The Beast smirks and climbs on to the wall, crawling into the ceiling and going to the lightbulb. He breaks it, leaving Elizabeth on the dark.

She walks with her arms out feeling around the room. "What are are you? huh...scared? Is the big Beast not that bad anymore?" She taunts. The Beast jumps behind her, blowing on her ear, but moving too fast for her to grave him. He swipes Elizabeth off her feet, causing her to fall to the floor.

She makes this groan sound when she hits. "Come on you Sob.." She taunts as she's getting back up.

 

He has her back down in minute, but this time he flips her over so her back is on the floor. He drags her a few inches before he lets her go, not trying to seriously harm her.She feels around the air trying to see where she's at and if he's in front of her. " Your going soft " She taunts more.

The Beast pays no attention to her taunts. They mean nothing to him. He comes up behind her and grabs her by the waist. With one arm, he holds her, with the other, he climbs on the wall, crawling to the corner of the room so he can position himself comfortably and hold Elizabeth.

She starts freaking out unsure of what he's doing."I wouldn't jump if I were you." He whispers in her ear. "You'd break your back." He loosens his grip on her, making her slip a bit.

"Fuck don't do that!"

"And why shouldn't I?" He asks. "After what you said in this room." He lifts a finger off from his grasp."What will you do to ensure I won't drop you?"She pushes her body back against his to keep from falling. "You didn't answer my questions." He tells her, lifting another finger off her. "I thought.. that get you madder" Her voice shaky.

"And why do you want me mad?" He asks, putting one finger back on her.

She panting now "Because it's thrilling..and I thought it be more exotic"

 

"More exotic?" He asks, his hot breath in her ear. The hand that's holding her travels to her pants and it slips inside, grabbing her pussy. "Like this?"

" Uhhuh" She moans. He massages her pussy, getting it nice and wet for him.

She bites her lip, pushing her hips down against his hand. He moves his fingers closer to her entrance, but not going in. He keeps rubbing her pussy lips, teasing her. "Or more exotic like this?" He asks, sucking her neck.

"Oooh" She moans, her ass pressing up against his front more. She pushes her ass against his bare erection, earning her a moan from him. He rips her shorts off and positions Elizabeth where his cock is right by her pussy. He rubs it against her, continuing to finger tease her.

Elizabeth's hips move in circles trying to feel as much as she can. The Beast needs Elizabeth too much to tease her any longer. He spins her around so she's facing him and pushes his cock into her pussy. He thrusts hard into her, one arm still holding the wall to keep them from falling. "Wrap your legs around me." He commands. She complies and draping her arms over his shoulders to.

He rams in her, going faster and harder because he knows she can take it. "Is this erotic enough for you, Elizabeth? Is me fucking you on the ceiling erotic enough?" He asks, sucking on her neck.

"Bite me.. "

He does as she says, biting her hard enough to draw blood. "Like that?" "Uuuh huh!" She moans louder, her pussy getting tighter around him.

He goes harder, faster, and deeper with his cock into her pussy, feeling her tightness. Her nails dig into his back holding on to him.

He keeps his pace, knowing that she'll cum soon. He can practically smell it. She pushes her pussy harder against him getting his cock to hit her sweet spot "Ooh Fuck!"

He bounces her on him, his dick hitting her sweet spot over and over again. She leans forwards and bites into his shoulder hard, while her muscles clinch tightly. He moans at her bite. "Harder." He dares, knowing his skin is too hard for her to do any serious damage.

She bites harder.

 

And he thrusts harder.

She suddenly climaxes around him throwing her head back. "Ooomgg!" She moans.

The Beast cums after her, the sight of her climaxing pushing him over the top. Elizabeth licks his shoulder and kisses it sweetly.

 

"I forget you can be a sweet girl."She kisses a trail from his shoulder all the way up his neck to his ear. "I'm always sweet to people I care about..Babe" She whispers.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Story done by Lizrenknight and Fearless. Part 2 "Wicked Patricia"


	19. Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Elizabeth X Molly - Dennis Watching lol*

  

Dennis gets an idea and goes into the room where Elizabeth and his sweet Molly are at. He enters the room and they are watching tv on the bed.

His mind is racing at what he's about to ask of them.

"Girls.. I want you to.."

They both look at him waiting for whatever he's going to say.  "I want to watch you have sex with each other .."

The girls look at each other and smile.  Molly asks "Are you sure Sweetie?"    "Yes" He replies.

The girls start to go at it, kissing each other passionately, rubbing on each other's breasts.

Dennis takes out a chair and watches them while rubbing on himself.

 

Elizabeth gets into 69 with Molly, sticking her tongue out to lick her wet folds causing Molly to moan in delight.  "Ooooh"

Dennis licks his lips as he stares, his hand pumping himself a little faster.

Elizabeth starts to lick faster, then Molly starts her quest on Elizabeth's pussy licking around and around her clit.  Elizabeth mewls as she rubs her tongue between Molly's folds going deeper.

The whole sight is hot to Dennis. Both of these sexy women he's come to love and care for bringing each other pleasure, all for him they do this to show their devotion to him.

 

He couldn't ask for better women in his life, so caring, so giving, so warm, so loving...and wet.

 

The girls start to finger each other now, both moaning into each other's pussy's, riding each other's fingers.

Elizabeth lays on the bed and gets Molly so straddle her. They rub their wet pussy's together and moan. Molly throws her head back panting as her clit rubs against Elizabeth's.

Dennis loves their moans, his hand starts jerking himself faster and he's starting to make groaning sounds. 

 

Molly loves seeing him feel good, it makes her happy because she loves her Daddy Dennis and will do anything for him.

 

Elizabeth and Molly are feeling it getting close as they grind themselves against each other harder. The slick wet sounds driving Dennis crazy.

Dennis hits his climax hard with deep moan that set off the girls.

They all moan in pleasure as they cum.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by FuckingWeirdass. Enjoy.*


	20. Touching Her Ver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is a version 2 of the one shot "Touching Her" With my Oc Molly. But this version is with my Oc Elizabeth *
> 
> Graphic by me. :)

 

Dennis had been told by Patricia to transport all the newer Impure's to this newer hideout and to do it one at a time so it wouldn't look so suspicious .

He started with this girl with Medium Black hair and a purple button up collared t shirt, grey pleated skirt, white knee high stockings, black buckled booties and she clearly had a nice rack and thighs to match it all.

Her skin looked so soft and her eyes a ocean blue and her lips pretty and pouting full with red gloss.

Dennis had been eyeing her for a few days now, she looked like she was at least 18, but it was kind of hard to tell nowadays since girls looked so mature for their age or vice a versa .

He had sprayed her in the face with chloroform and tied her wrists and put her in the backseat, got on the road to drive at least 2 hours.

He wasn't looking forward to the long trip but at least he was promised that he would have the light all day for the driving and rest time.

He was happy to have it without having to listen to Patricia's scolding and Hedwig's Silly jabbering.

\--

Dennis drove for hours, trying to stay away from any distinct landmarks the girl could recognize if she woke up. Dennis hoped she wouldn't. He liked checking out her body in the mirror.

Elizabeth starts to stir and makes this groan sound as she opens her eyes and sits up in the middle of the seats. "Why does my head hurt?" Dennis looks away from the rear view mirror, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Don't talk." He advises. "Your head will just hurt more."

She remembers what he did right before she passed out. "Was that Chloroform?" She asks him with a smirk.

Dennis nods, unsure how she remembers that.

 

"Wow that was a gentle approach to knocking someone out...for a kidnapper" She giggles softy.

"It was easier than a baseball bat." He tells her. He shouldn't be talking to her, but Dennis can't help it. "You know it would be a good idea if you made these ties tighter..I can easily slip out of them since I'm good at that kind of thing." She tells him as she glances up in the rear view mirror. 

Dennis looks at her in the rear view mirror. "I'm not falling for your trap." He warns her.

"What trap?" She smiles. "Just telling the truth. I Thought I might help"

"And why would you help me?" He asks her. She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, because I can. At least you didn't use handcuffs...Now those are very easy to get out of."

"I could tie you up tighter." He warns her. "Keep you from defending yourself. Keep you from fighting." "Would that make you smile? Mr Stern." She smirks.

Dennis looked back at the road. "Just don't do anything you'll regret. I can overpower you."

She smiles "Promise?"

 

Dennis just continues to drive. He doesn't understand why this girl is acting this way. "What's your name?" Elizabeth asks. "It's not important." He tells her. "Sure it is. I'm Elizabeth btw" She smiles.

"Rest up, Elizabeth. You'll need it."

"For what? You got something in mind?" She says with a wink. "Not me. Now stop talking before I knock you out again."

"Aww I'm just trying to have a friendly conversion with a cute guy is all" She looks to the side out the window watching the trees pass by.

"Flirting won't save you." He warns her. "I will cover your mouth if needed."

"Who said that was flirting? I didn't. Let me guess..you had a bad experience with a woman and now your cold thinking they all are out to use you? Well not all of us are like that. Bud!" She looks upset now with her lips in a straight line.

"That's not true. At all." He tells, chocking back a laugh at how wrong she was.

 

"If I was flirting...you would know, because I wouldn't hold back from being very direct and I don't flirt to use someone, I do it because I like that person"

"Fine. Then I'm sorry I made a mistake. Now please, silence yourself."

 

She smiles and shakes her head. Dennis drives in silence, making sure to go in circles and unknown roads to stay hidden..

 

"Oomy"

Dennis looks at her. "What?"

She answers "You keep hitting bumps" "Oh." He says simply. Elizabeth closes her eyes and grins.  Dennis is amused by her. He purposely hits another bump to watch her reaction. "Wooh!" She laughs, putting her now untied hands on the car ceiling supporting herself while she laughs.

Dennis slams the breaks as hard as he can. He gets out of the car and goes to the trunk to get the strong rope. He brings his chloroform just in case and goes to the backseat. She gets up against the other door. "I'm not trying to escape okay." She tells him.

"Sure you aren't." He tells her sarcastically. He gets in the backseat with her, closes the door behind him, and grabs her wrists, unintentionally pulling her closer to him.

"I don't care." He tells her, looking down so he can tie her wrists together. He is trying not to looks at her gorgeous breasts or her pussy that's so close, but hidden by her skirt.

"Do you.. have a girlfriend?" She asks him directly. "None of your business." He responds curtly.

 

"Please tell me your name at least"

"Dennis." He tells her. He figures there's no harm in a name. "At least now I know what to scream out at night when I'm alone" She smirks. Dennis glances up at her, trying to hide how turned on he is. "Shut up." He tells her, grabbing her wrists harder.

"Make me" She bites her lip.

"I'll duct tape your mouth." He warns, his eyes traveling down her front. He's turned on, but doesn't want her to know.

"You can unbutton my shirt if you want." Elizabeth says suddenly. Dennis looks back in her eyes. "No." He whispers. "Why not? I'll let you touch me" She whispers back.

"I'm trying to be good." He says, mostly to himself. He lets her wrists go, but doesn't move.

"Touch me, Dennis"

He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it. He grabs her right breast and squeezes it. "Unbutton it" she says softy. He pulls her shirt apart so the buttons fall to the floor and both her breasts are exposed. He grabs one and pulls her closer to him at the same time

 

Her head falls back and her legs open, her skirt just barely covering her. Dennis pushes his left hand up her skirt, his thumb hitting her clit. "Ooh Dennis" she moans and her eyes flutter.

Dennis leans forward and kisses her lips. Elizabeth slips her tongue in his mouth and wraps her leg around his to bring his body closer.

His erection pressed up against her pussy. He picks her up and has her straddle him. He kisses her fiercely and pushes her closer to his piece. Elizabeth puts her hands on his strong shoulders and she pushes her wet pussy against his groin hard trying to get more friction. "Dennis?"

Dennis moans. "What?" He pants. She leans her forehead against his "Please fuck me" She says in almost a whisper. Dennis unzips his pants and lets out his erection. He pushes her down on the car seats and thrusts into her.

"Oo fuck!" She moans loudly. Her legs wrap around his waist to push him into her more. He goes deeper into her and starts to suck on her neck. "Don't be gentle, really give it to me you bad boy!"

Dennis accepts her challenge. He thrusts into her harder and goes deeper inside her. He grabs one of her breasts and squeezes it hard. "Slap my ass! Punish me, do what you want with me.. Master" She says in a deep sensual voice.

Dennis groans in pleasure. She's definitely different. Dennis grabs her tied up wrists and turns her around. He reenter's her pussy from behind and has her bound hands by her clit. He goes into her hard and slaps her ass so hard it turns a bright pink. She whimpers and mewls "Ooh Harder baby..Harder!"

Dennis smacks her again, harder this time and continues trusting into her harder and deeper. He grabs her bound wrists and puts them over her head, just to mix in some pain with her pleasure.

"Yesss punish this filthy Impure!!" She cries out in ecstasy as her pussy gets tighter around him.

 

Dennis continues, but doesn't go as hard as he was. "Wait. How do you know that word?"

"What? Oh I overheard you talking about it with the others"

"What others?" He asks, pulling out of her and pushing her away from him. "The other people you talk to, you know you shouldn't talk aloud like that. It gave away the fact you have DID." She answers.

Dennis is surprised at how much she knew. "I shouldn't have done this." He says, knowing how angry the others will be. "Don't say that, dollface" Her hand rubs on his cheek.

He hits her hand away and grabs the chloroform from his pocket. He gets her straight in the face, but some flies back into his. He covers his face with his hand to protect him from the rest of the spray. "Dennniss..." She groans and falls over on the seat still exposed to him.

Dennis gets out of the car and goes to the front seat. He hits the wheel a couple of times out of anger.

 

Dennis starts the car and drives to the Horde's emergency hide out, far away from the impure hide out. He drives fast to make it there before she wakes up.

 

She finally starts waking up in newer surroundings, fluttering her eyes open.

At this point, Dennis already has her in a room, isolated. The door is locked, leaving her in a small clean room with a bathroom. There are no windows, not even on the door. Elizabeth gets up from her bed wobbling a little bit on her feet and reaches the wood door, she hits on it. *Bang! Bang!* "Dennis!"

***Play Nancy Sinatra - Bang bang ***

 

Dennis sits close by, ignoring her. He closes his eyes and leans against the wall. "You fucking asshole! You used me!" She kicks the door hard and starts crying.

Dennis ignores her. He knows the truth. That she used him.

"Is this what you do to every girl that likes you?! You are no different then my ex's!" She yells and sobs. "Why does every man I care about have to hurt me so much or even..try to get rid of me?!" She says to herself and puts her hands over her face.

Dennis opens the door and looks at her. "What do you mean?" She scoffs "Oh now you care to talk to me? "

"I could leave you again, if you prefer." He snaps. "Not come back for days."

"You upset me... now I have to go take care of it." She turns away from him. "Take care of it? Answer me!" He raises his voice. "Yes take care of it! My addiction I have to take care of it!" She sobs.

Dennis walks over to her and turns her around to face him, grabbing her wrists. "Addiction? Just answer me!"   

Elizabeth is staring at him in almost a daze, her eyes fully dilated, her breathing at a higher pace. Any other person would think she was on the verge of a panic attack. "I have an addiction to..." she bites her lip trying to find the right words.

"To what?" He asks, getting frustrated. She pushes her body against him and rubs her hands up and down his chest, her lips very close to his. "Sex"

 

Dennis shudders at her touch, wanting to resist her, wanting to move away.

"I'm sorry, Dennis." She looks down in a shameful way and walks over to the bed and its down. "The doctors couldn't help me..they said.. I'm not well, and it's all because of one of my ex's"

"Your ex?" He asks, staying standing.

"Yes the one that made me do things to him, he got me addicted."

Elizabeth just keeps her head down, but she's rubbing her knees together. " If I get stressed out, I have to go take care of myself a lot. If I don't I become like a animal wanting it so bad."

 

"Do things?" What kind of things?"

 

" I had to do sexual acts on him and myself while he watched." Dennis sat down next to her. "How old were you?"

  
"16" She replies.

"Maybe she's pure." He whispers to himself. "He wasn't the worst one." Her legs are rubbing against each other more now and she swallows hard.

"Tell me." Dennis commands.

She licks her hand and rubs it across her throat, wiping off the heavy concealer makeup covering up a long scar across it. Dennis looks at her scar and leans forward, lightly brushing his fingers against it.

"After he did this, he...left me to bleed out." She says as her nails are digging into her thigh hard. Dennis grabs her hands and takes them into his. "Shhh." He soothes. Her eyes are half lidded "Your so sweet Dennis.."

"You're pure." He tells her. "You've felt pain. You're not like the rest of them." He sneers.

"But.. I'm not. I'm not well, I'm sick..a freak, who can hardly control their urges." As she confesses this her hand slid under her skirt, her fingers moving inside her pussy now. "I'm a freak" She bites her lip.

"You're not a freak." He tells her. "I like watching young girls dance naked." He confesses. "It doesn't matter your addictions. What matters is that you're pure. And we could use you."

She falls back on the bed, her legs spread. Clearly showing what she's been doing. Her fingers moving at a faster pace, her eyes now shut. She moans "Dennisss"

Dennis leans forward and takes her fingers out. He gets on top of her, his piece hidden by his pants but Elizabeth can still feel the hardness of his erection. He kisses her fiercely.

 

"Mmmm" Her hand reaches down and rubs on his bulge. "Dennis.. I think I love you"

Dennis moves deeper to her touch, craving it. She unzips him, her hand slipping into his pants to rub on him directly. "Does that feel good, baby"

"Yes." He moans. He goes down an starts kissing her neck.

She whispers in his ear "I want to dance for you"

Dennis moves off of her so she can get up. He sits up and gets his piece out in the open. "I want to see you dance for me."

 

She gets up and and slowly strips all of her clothes off, swaying her hips back and forth, her arms raised above her head. Her hand slowly rubs down the side of her face, down her neck, down between her breasts then back up to her mouth where she slides her fingers in her mouth to suck on them. She bumps her legs against his knees.

Dennis watches her seductive dance while he pumps his dick. He masturbates as she sucks her fingers, wishing it was his dick in her mouth instead. She smiles, guessing what he wants. Like she reads his mind but really she just knows by the look on his face. Elizabeth gets on her knees in front of him replaces his hand with hers , her lips come down licking the tip of his cock slowly.

 

Dennis moans in pleasure, loving and hating her teasing. "Elizabeth..." He moans.

 

Her mouth comes down over him completely. Her head bobbing up and down fast. She even deep throats him every once in awhile holding it then going again and doesn't let up. Dennis grabs the back of her head and moves deeper in her. He pulls her hair out of her face and enjoys her sucking him off. Elizabeth's hands wrap around his thighs almost holding him in place, she sucks him in and it feels like she's swallowing him whole.

Dennis wants to rock against her grip, fuck her mouth almost. She suck him so well. "Fuck." Dennis groans as she continues to suck.

 

Elizabeth suddenly gets up and straddles his lap, she slides down on his cock in a fast motion. "Oooh fuck!" She moans deeply.

"Mmm" Dennis moans. He grabs her ass and bounces her once. "You want me to bounce you?" He asks, doing it again, but this time bouncing her harder onto him. "Or would you rather ride me?" He squeezes her ass checks and pushes her down deeper on to his cock.

She puts her hands on his shoulders and grips them hard, she starts to bounce herself very hard and fast roughly . Her pussy tight around him. "Oooh Dennis! I love you!" She moans every time she bounces.

Dennis likes how hard she is riding him. "Oh, fuck!" He moans as she goes faster. "I think I love you too." He tells her, grabbing at her to keep her close to him.

 

Elizabeth smiles and leans her forehead against his "I want to be with you always"

 

"Then stay with us. You can join our cause. Kill the impures of the world, swear you'll be loyal to us and you can stay." Dennis gets harder just thinking about her staying with them and killing for them.

" I'll stay for you first and the horde "

"You promise? You'll stay and kill for us? You'll never leave or turn us in?" He asks.

"I promise sweetie" She giggles. "Scream it." Dennis tells her. "Ride me harder and scream it until I cum."

Her hips go down on him harder hitting her spot just right her head tilting back, her breasts pushing forward. "I promise baby! I'll do anything for you and the horde! I'll take Impures! I'll kill! I'll fucking....Ooh Dennis!!!" She cums around him hard.

 

Dennis cums at her words. She's so sexy and perfect. He knows he just came, but he wants her again and again and again. Lucky for him, she's not going anywhere.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oneshot version 2 written by "Lizrenknight and Fearless."*


	21. Water Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis X My OC Molly. Sweet little One Shot *

  

It was just another day in the Crumb household and Molly just got home from cheer leading practice, she needed to get cleaned up since she got sweaty from it.

So she goes into the bathroom and starts running a warm bath for herself.

She undresses herself and gets in, enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought to her tired body.

 

That's when she hears Dennis's voice "Molly, you home?"

"Yes sweetie, in here"

 

He comes in the bathroom and smiles at the site of her.  "I see you're getting cleaned"

"Mhm" She giggles.  "Wanna help me get clean?" 

 

Dennis gets near the tub and undresses himself, hanging up his clothes on the door hook. He gets in and sits down and she sits between his legs, him behind her.

She hands him the soapy sponge and he rubs her back with it. Once he's done with that, his arms wrap around her little body to wash her front, rubbing her sweet breasts getting them sudsy, his fingers rubbing her across her sensitive nipples every so often.

 

"Mmmm DennisBear.." She mewls.

 

She leans back against him, the back of her head laying on his shoulder. He places little kisses on her cheek as he rubs her breasts.

"I love you my princess"  He whispers in her ear.

Molly loves it when he calls her that.  Dennis whispers again "Get the shower head down here and I'll rinse you."

 

She nods and gets up and brings it down, sitting right down leaning against his front again. He takes it from her and he adjusts the setting to jet puts it down under the water aimed right on Molly's pussy.

As soon as it hits her clit she moans "Ooouhhh!"     Dennis rubs his other hand on her breast and pinches her nipple gently driving her crazy with want.  "OOh oooh Dennis!"

 

Her moans are turning him on so much that he's already has an erection rubbing against her lower back. But he wants this session to be for her, so he continues making her feel good.

"I love you..ooh ooobaby mmm!"   She cries out.  The feeling so strong ,especially with her overly sensitive nipples, so he doesn't even need to pinch them hard to get her panting.

 

Dennis always tries to be gentle with her like she would maybe break if he was to rough. He always thought of her as a fragile flower and he treated her as such. Treating her with care and love. He was protective over her and do anything for his Princess. He would only be rougher if she asked for it and sometimes she would surprise him.

 

"I'm going to cum.." She moans.     "Then cum for me. Cum for daddy." He says while pinching her nipple just a tad harder.

Molly cums hard  "Ahhhh oohh momg!" She yells out in ecstasy.

Just Dennis seeing her like that gets him off, He groans as he spills out.

 

She turns around in his lap and they share hot wet kisses.

 

So in love.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * One shot by me LizRenKnight. Enjoy ;) *


	22. Touching Her : Ver 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is a version 3 of the one shot "Touching Her" With my Oc Molly. But this version is with my Oc Elizabeth *

  

Dennis had been told by Patricia to transport all the newer Impure's to this newer hideout and to do it one at a time so it wouldn't look so suspicious .

He started with this girl with Medium Black hair tied up in a high pony tail and a white half way buttoned up collared t shirt with short sleeves, dark grey pleated skirt, white knee high stockings, black buckled booties, black velvet choker necklace and she clearly had a nice rack and thighs to match it all.

Her skin looked so soft and her eyes a ocean blue and her lips pretty and pouting full with this clear gloss that made her lips look wet and her cheeks rosy pink.

Dennis had been eyeing her for a few days now, she looked like she was at least 18, but it was kind of hard to tell nowadays since girls looked so mature for their age or vice a versa .

He had sprayed her in the face with chloroform and tied her wrists and put her in the backseat, got on the road for at least 2 day's worth of driving.

He wasn't looking forward to the long trip but at least he was promised that he would have the light all that time for the driving and rest time.

He was happy to have it without having to listen to Patricia's scolding and Hedwig's Silly jabbering.

\--

Dennis drove for hours, trying to stay away from any distinct landmarks the girl could recognize if she woke up. Dennis hoped she wouldn't.

Elizabeth started waking up and leaned up, sitting in the middle part of the backseat. She remembered what had happened. "Wow" she says shaking her head back and forth "That stuff is strong.." Referring to the chloroform sprayed in her face.

Dennis glanced at her in the rear view mirror and internally groaned. There went his silent car ride. He looked back at the road and kept silent, hoping she would fall back asleep or stay quiet.

"So your not going to say sorry?" She asks.

Dennis gave a silent scoff. Great, he kidnapped a chatterbox. Dennis didn't acknowledge her.

"Ooh I see how it is.. You spray a girl in the face with chloroform and don't even have the balls to ask her out on a date first? Shame on you." She grins.

"Quiet." He told her. "Or I'll use it again." He was surprised that she knew what he used on her, but he just chalked it up to her watching too many cop shows.

"Mhm strong, handsome, silent type, huh?"

 

Dennis rolled his eyes but kept driving. He hoped if he ignored her long enough she would get the point. But she was acting weirdly. She wasn't acting like a kidnapped girl would typically act like.

 

Elizabeth sits back in the seat more and then puts her feet up on the other head rest and stretches her arms above her head and smiles. "Got anything to drink, Mr stern? "

"Move your feet." Dennis commanded, his angry voice coming out. "NOW."

She takes them down and makes a pout face. "Damn, you don't have to yell."

 

Dennis pulled out his yellow handkerchief and cleaned the part of the head rest her feet were on. He was thankful that he chose an unknown road. He didn't have to worry about traffic or running into something. He put the handkerchief away and didn't answer the girl in his backseat.

"Oh now I get it... You're OCD." She pouts. "If I knew that earlier I wouldn't have done that, hon." She looks up in the rear view mirror with that doe eyed look.

Dennis really doesn't like that she knows that. He supposed his behavior was obvious, but she could use that against him. She knew his weakness. "Stop talking." He tells her.

"I'm just trying to say sorry sweetie."

"Drop the act." He snaps. "I'm not going to let you go or feel sorry for you."  She giggles "You really need to relax.. you want a shoulder rub?" she winks at him.

"I want you to be quiet. Before I have to knock you out again."

"Okay.. btw their is other things I can do with my mouth besides talk." She smirks.

Dennis got a bit turned on by that, but he had to resist. She's impure. They use sex to get out of everything. "One more chance to keep quiet. Or I'm going back there and knocking you out."

"Fine be that way" She leans back, her legs are open, her skirt just barely covering her crotch. Her fingers trailing down her upper leg and back up. Theirs a grin on her face.

 

Dennis looks away and pulls over. He gets out his chloroform and his yellow handkerchief, not even thinking of grabbing his mask. He wants her out before he does something he shouldn't do. Elizabeth gets ready for him as he gets out of the car, getting ready to hold her breath and or fight.

Dennis gets in beside Elizabeth and goes to hold her down to spray her. She knocks the spray out of his hand and it rolls off some where. "Don't even try that" she says breathing hard.

Dennis grabs her tied wrists and pins them over her head while he uses his other hand to grab the chloroform. Elizabeth then bends her leg and kicks the bottle out of his hand again. "Stop trying to do that!" She yells at him.

Dennis pushes her on the floor so she lands face first but giving him some time to get to the chloroform.

Her arms come up and go over his head still tied, so her back is against his front to distract him from the bottle. Her hands hitting his back while she's making a groan sound like some kind of wild cat. "Grarrh!!" her ass pressing against his crotch.

 

Dennis grabs her wrists and pull them off of him. He pins them to her chest and holds her against him while he goes back for the bottle.

First thing that comes to mind is to distract him again so she starts moaning loudly "Oohhh! Uuhh! Please touch me mmm"

Dennis doesn't buy into that. "You disgusting Impures." He growls. "Always using your bodies to get your way."

"I can't help it" she says breathlessly. "I just look at you and..I just want to ride you" She licks her lips "Feel how wet I am if you don't believe me."

Dennis pushes her off of him. "Your tricks don't work on me."

Elizabeth unbuttons her shirt pulling it apart reveling her breasts in a red lace bra. "Don't you want to play with this dirty Impure" She asks seductively while running her hands down his wide chest to his belt.

Dennis wants nothing more to, but he can't. He has a mission. He gets the chloroform bottle in his hand and aims it at her. "What?" He snaps, getting frustrated.

 

"Can I kiss you?" She asks sweetly.

"No." He tells her. "Please just one.. then I'll behave and do whatever you want me to do." She asks sweetly again.

"I can't." He says, wanting nothing more than to cave in. His hand with the chloroform shakes slightly more Than he would prefer.

"I won't try anything.. I swear sweetie. Cross my heart" She does the cross heart thing rubbing her finger over her breast slowly.

"No. I don't trust you. You're impure."

"Not sure what that means exactly but.. Maybe you can find it in your heart to grant me this one wish before you kill me, because I know you or someone else will soon. I just want something sweet to happen before my life ends and I want you to give that to me" She says with tear rimmed eyes.

Dennis scoffs at her. "You really do go out of your way to try and manipulate me." He tells her. "But if I do this, you'll keep quiet for the rest of the trip? Give me no problems?"

"I'm only telling you whats in my heart" Her hand lays on his chest "Yes I'll be good the rest of the way if you do"

"Fine." Dennis says. "You can kiss me. But it won't turn into anything more or last very long."

 

She drapes her arms over his shoulders and leans her body against his, her lips press against his and move and the tip of her tongue rubs against his bottom lip trying to enter his mouth.

Dennis lets her enter, letting her tongue slip into his mouth. She rubs her tongue against his and even sucks on it lightly while she makes a small moan "Mmhm"

Dennis allows her to bring him closer. He pushes against her slightly and wraps his arm around her waist. Her hands comes down between them and she rubs his bulge, knowing once she rubs him enough she will grab the bottle.

Dennis leans into her touch, completely forgetting about the bottle in his hand. He's just craving her touch.

"You like that baby?" She says breathlessly. "Yes." He breathes, kissing her

 

"Good" She smiles into their kiss. She grabs the bottle and pushes him back and quickly sprays him in the face as fast as she can while holding her breath. Dennis falls back, unable to fight back. His last thought is, "That damn impure."

"Sorry baby" She says quietly. Elizabeth gets out of the car and gets the keys from the front and opens the trunk to get some rope. Once she ties him up good and tight she gets back in the car and looks for something that says where she's headed to, once she finds it she starts driving to the motel in mind.

\--

Elizabeth gets to the hotel and sneaks him in and handcuffs and ties him down to the bed good and tight. She even found her bag in his trunk from the first time he kidnapped her which was full of clean clothes and some other items, so she makes her self more comfy and even takes a shower.

 

Dennis wakes up with a horrible headache. He tries to move, but he's tied down tightly to an unfamiliar bed. He thinks of the dirtiness of the room so he fights against the restraints, willing to break a bone to escape.  Elizabeth comes out combing her damp hair and looks like she has makeup on black eyeliner and red lipstick and she's wearing one of his shirts, which is a little long on her and her panties. "Well I see you're awake" she smiles and turns the tv on.

Dennis glares at her and continues trying to escape. "Oh don't worry about the bedspread, I put that over in that chair and I cleaned up the room with your cleaning products from the trunk." She giggles  "And your bag is on the table."

 

Dennis ignores her, rubbing his wrists raw by how hard he is thrashing against his ties.

"You know if you keep doing that, you're going to hurt yourself. I should know, I've been in handcuffs many times."

"I'm not surprised." He snaps at her harshly, ignoring her advice.

She sits on the end on the bed. "Well he wanted control of me, so he would use them on me"

 

Dennis isn't paying her any attention, he's more focused on if he should bring the Beast forward to break him out. But that would mean confessing to messing and Patricia would never let him hear the end of it.

 

Elizabeth just sighs watching the tv. That's when her cell phone rings. *ring* Dennis stops struggling, listening to the phone ring.

 

She picks up and lays on her stomach to talk "Hello Oh hey, Yeah I'm still here"  "Yeah where are you now? I've been waiting." Elizabeth rolls over onto her back. "Well good. I told you what room number already. Okay I'll see ya soon...bye sweetie" Elizabeth hangs up.

 

She sets her phone back on the table and looks at Dennis with a grin on her face. "I bet you wonder who that was don't you?"

"What are you up to?" Dennis asked angerly.

She sits next to him on the bed "Oh just my roommate is coming here to help me take care of you." Elizabeth smiles and kisses his nose then gets to snuggling up beside him.

Dennis tries to move away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself " She smiles running her fingers over his top buttons of his shirt.

"Stop it." He tells her. "Why are you acting like this?"

 

Elizabeth sits up beside him more to look him in the face "I have a confession, Mr. former kidnapper. I really didn't want to spray you in the face, I was really enjoying you kissing me and I really didn't want to stop but.. I guess my survival instincts kicked in and I had to do something before something happened to me"

She pouts. "You understand, don't you?"

"No!" He snaps. "No kidnapped person acts like this!"

"Acts like what?"

"How you're acting! Rubbing up against me and playing the sweet girl."

Elizabeth laughs. "Well, I'm not the one kidnapped now, so don't worry so much. I guess I'm the dominant one now.." She giggles and then sits on him, straddling his legs with a big smile. "I love this game"

"Game? How many men have you done this to?"

 

"Just my 3 ex's " She pauses "If you mean sexy stuff in general, if not, this game just 2 of them then"

"You disgusting impure." Dennis snarls. "I don't want you near me."

"Call me that again"

"What? An impure?" He asks.

"Yes, I like it..It's kind of kinky" She smiles.

"Of course you would think that. Impurity isn't a good thing."

"Depends on what kind" She giggles. "What's your name?"

"No, it doesn't. It's never good. You don't even know what impurity is."

 

"Why are you so unhappy? " She asks him randomly.

"Because of Impure's like you."

"I didn't do anything to you... Heck I've gone out of my way to try to please you anyway I can, but you keep acting like this and that makes me sad" She pouts.

"I don't want you to please me. I never asked you to. You may not have done something to me, but you Impure's are all the same."

"Do you want your shirt back then?" Referring to the shirt she's wearing.

"No. I want you off of me and to untie me."

"Why? So you can do the same to me? Well.. I'm still having fun playing the kidnapper. I'll untie you when I'm ready to." She unbuttons the shirt and slips it off, reveling that she has no bra on and is just wearing red lace panties. "Here you can have it back" She smiles, completely bare chested in front of him.

Dennis looks away from her and focuses back on his handcuffed wrists.

 

"I want you to trust me hun. Once you do that, I will let you go, I promise" She gets close to his face their lips almost touching.

"I don't trust you. How could you trust me? I kidnapped you?" He tries to keep his face away from hers, his eyes adverted from her body.

"I want to trust you and I want you to trust me. I like you.." Her face leans into his neck and she kisses their and even runs her tongue up and down a few times. "I really liked what we did in the car, you are a good kisser. I also liked doing this" Elizabeth rubs her hand down his chest all the way down to his crotch and rubs his bulge through his pants.

 

Dennis moans, not meaning to. But he can't help but enjoy her touch

 

"I really wish you didn't want to send me to a gruesome death, and if I was playing you about all this wouldn't you think I would have stopped as soon as you were tied up and not trying to do this even now? She says rubbing him faster.

 

"I shouldn't be doing this." He tells her. "Especially with one of you."

"I'm not so bad, unless you want me to be babe"

"But you are. You're one of the Impure's." Dennis moans. "I can't be doing this." But he makes no movement.

 

She kisses him, her hands cradling his face.

Dennis kisses her back hesitantly. Just as she reaches down again to unfasten his belt, someone knocks on the door.

 

 

**To be continued in part 2..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by LizRenKnight and Fearless :) Enjoy :D *


	23. Touching Her Ver 3: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is a version 3 Part 2 of the one shot "Touching Her" With my Oc Molly. But this version is with my Oc Elizabeth and Molly in this second part*

 

Dennis jumps, trying to sit up. "Hey!!" He yells, hoping it's a hotel employee. "In here!"

"Oh stop, you're a kidnapper to you know and it's just my little friend" She giggles.

Elizabeth sighs and gives Dennis a quick kiss before getting up and then she slips her robe on and goes around the corner to the door.

Dennis curses under his breath. So much for escaping from this twisted woman.

 

* **Talking around the corner to someone** *. "Well, I wondered when you would get here. I'm eager to go out tonight."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I had to finish cheer leading practice and I had to take a taxi and I packed some things too." Molly replies.

"Well that's okay. I'm not mad, here come on, he's in here."

Elizabeth walks back into the room and Molly comes in after her.

 

Dennis immediately is captivated by Molly. She's so young, so pretty, and apparently a cheerleader. Dennis looks away from her before it's obvious and glared back at Elizabeth. "Oh, great." He sneers. "Another impure."

Elizabeth scoffs. Molly looks over at Elizabeth "Um, why is he tied again?" she wonders. Elizabeth laughs "I told you this.. Because he wants to kill me or something. He doesn't trust me."

"Oh okay" Molly replies and goes over to Dennis and smiles at him. "Hi, I'm Molly, I'll be watching you tonight while Lizzy is out"

Dennis doesn't look at Molly. Maybe while the main impure is gone he could get the younger girl to untie him.

"Omg.." She says quietly. "I know who you are.." Molly gets a bit closer and looks at his face more. Elizabeth raises an eyebrow "What are you talking about Molly?"

Dennis looks at her, waiting for her to say it.

"He's that Crumb guy from the news!" She says excitedly and smiles. "Which one are you?"

Dennis is surprised how excited she sounds. Perhaps she's one of those weird fan girls. "None of your business." He snaps. He's grateful all of Kevin's records are sealed and are not public knowledge so she doesn't know who he is.

Elizabeth just rolls her eyes "Okay I'm going, I have to go get high tonight or I'll have another spell. Later , I'll be back sometime in the morning." She kisses Molly on the forehead and hugs her. "Now do what I told you to do and go by the list okay"

"I will don't worry. You know I'm a great babysitter" Molly replies. Elizabeth leaves for the night.

 

Dennis stays still, waiting for Molly's next move.

She turns to him and smiles big. "Soo.. are you hungry?"

"No." He says curtly. "My wrists hurt."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, do you need a pain pill?" She asks in a worried voice.

"I need my wrists to be untied." He tells her

"I can't do that..I'll get in trouble."

"She's not here." Dennis coaxes her.

"Well, I might make them a bit more loose a little but not right now." She quickly gets up and grabs some clothes out of her night bag and walks around the corner.

"Why not now?" He asks. He wants to see her naked body so badly.

She comes back out and has her night clothes on. She wearing these small white cotton shorts with tiny flowers on them and a tank top, and fuzzy slippers. "Because I had to get in my night clothes" She sits on the end on the bed and turns the tv on.

  

Dennis takes a minute to admire her body in her new clothes before he turns his attention to escaping. "How about now?"

"Umm.." She bites her bottom lip thinking. "I'm afraid you'll hurt Elizabeth, I don't want you to do that, she takes care of me."

"I won't hurt her." Dennis lies smoothly. "I just want to relax my arms and wrists. Please?"

"You're not trying to trick me are you?"

"No." Dennis tells her. "I wouldn't do that to a sweet girl like you."

She sits down by him on the bed "You really think I'm sweet?"

"Yes." Dennis assures her. "I do."

" Wow..I've never had a boy tell me that before"

"I doubt that." Dennis says. "I'm sure you've had tons of boys chasing you."

"No not really, kids think I'm weird at school. I think they think I'm like my father... he's very into sicky type stuff." She looks away with a worried look on her face.

Dennis wasn't expecting this. "Sick stuff?"

"Yeah Like porn etcetera." She looks up at him "I'm not like that..I've been a good girl, I haven't even been with a guy yet." Molly scoots closer kind of leaning over him to start loosening the ties a bit.

Dennis doesn't say a word. When she gets the ties loose enough he jerks his wrists forward and snaps them off. He rubs his sore wrists, but makes no move to hurt her.

She jumped back a little when he jerks his wrists forwards and scooted back further to the end of the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He says. He doesn't know if that's true or not yet. He just needs a minute before he does anything.

 

"Are you going to kill us?"

"I don't know plan to kill you." He tells her.

"What about Elizabeth?""I didn't plan to." He tells her.

"I wasn't going to kill her." He says, not telling a lie. He wasn't going to kill her, the Beast was.

"Will one of the others?" She looks at him with doe eyes.

 

"I can't tell you that." Dennis sits up and swings his legs over the bed. He prepares to stand, but his head spins so he sits back down.

She gets up and walks over to him "Do you need help?"

"No." He tells her, looking at her perky breasts. Don't think about her like that, he tells himself.

"Does your head hurt?" she asks sweetly as she rubs her hand on his head. "Don't touch me." He whispers, not meaning what he says.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I'm just trying to make it feel better." She backs up a little with a worried look on her face.

"It's okay. It's fine." He says. "I need to go."

"Go? Go where? I thought this was the motel you picked out. Elizabeth told me it was in your places to go written down" She asks puzzled.

 

Dennis curses Elizabeth under his breath. Now he has to find another place to hide. "No. This isn't. I'm leaving." He stands up and starts collecting his stuff.

"Please don't go!" She jumps in front off the door. "I'll make your head feel better, I promise."

"My head is fine. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"She took your car" Molly says suddenly.

"Wasn't my car." He tells her. Hopefully she'll get arrested for stealing. Molly suddenly hugs him tightly.

 

"Don't leave me!" She gets teary.

Dennis freezes in her grasp. "What?"

Molly looks up at him "I don't want to be left again"

"What are you talking about? Elizabeth will be here soon."

"Just please stay.. stay with me, daddy" She says quietly.

Dennis hates how good that makes him feel. How hard he gets. "Don't call me that." He says softly.

"Please" she says as she takes his hand and gently lays it on her cheek, leaning into his palm with her eyes closed.  "Please don't." He whispers.

 

"Don't you care about me?" she asks sweetly, while she wraps her glossy lips around two of his fingers and sucks slowly, her eyes still closed.

Dennis moans, leaning into her.

"I need you, always"

"I want you." Dennis spurts out.

"I want you too sweetie"

"I shouldn't." Dennis tells her, his hand traveling down her stomach to her private place. Molly sweetly moans. "Mmm"

Dennis grabs her pussy in his hand, massaging it. "Oouhh!" She moans a bit louder. "More..Daddy more"

Dennis moans and continues doing it. He pushes her closer to him so she's pressed against him. Her hands move to his shoulders and she jumps up and wraps her legs around him. Dennis kisses her and lays her down on the bed. He gets on top of her, rubbing his crotch against her still covered pussy. Molly kisses him back and slips her straps of her silky top down her shoulders.

Dennis unbuckles his pants and pushes his cock deeper into her shorts

She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him so close, biting her lip.

Dennis pulls off her shirt, admiring her naked chest. He gets harder looking at her. Molly blushes deeply.

 

"I want you to do something for me."

Her hands cradle his face, her eyes half hooded looking into his. A look of love. "Anything" She says quietly.

"I want you to dance for me."

"Okay" She smiles and slips out from under him getting to her feet, standing next to the bed. "All I know is.. Ballet. Is that okay? "

"Yes." Dennis says sitting up. Molly starts to move, light on her feet. Her legs raising up and around and her hands move in graceful movements above her head, she twirls around and around, once in awhile swaying her hips some for some added effect.

Dennis watches her, fascinated by her movements. Molly slips her shorts off as she's dancing.

He jerks himself off as he watches her. She comes closer to him, taking off her silk baby pink panties. Blushing again with a little smile.

 

Dennis pulls her into his lap, his cock rubbing against her pussy lips. "Mmmm" Molly pushes herself down onto him a little but not all the way and takes a deep breath. "Take it, it's yours"

"Are you sure?" He asks, not wanting to pressure her.

"I've been saving it for someone special, someone I care about, someone I'm in love with" She looks up into his eyes. Dennis kisses her, slowly moving her down on his erection.

"More.." She breathes.

Dennis complies to her request, pushing her all the way on it. Molly's makes a small whine noise as he breaks her and gets very still trying to adjust, gripping his strong shoulders harder, and biting her lip. Dennis bounces her up and down on his piece, slowly to get her to adjusted.

Molly moans "Uhh!" while she kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dennis kisses her back, laying her down on the bed and moving slowly in her. Molly stares at his face, her cheeks a rosy pink. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dennis." He tells her.   She smiles and closes her eyes "Dennis"  She says softy.  "I love you my Dennis Bear"

Dennis smiles at this girl's innocence, how naive she is. He doesn't say anything back, just kisses her.  She has a sudden climax that makes her pussy so very tight and she grabs onto him for dear life. "Oooh Dennis!" she moans in his ear.

 

Dennis cums into her, holding her as he does.

Molly sweetly sighs and smiles, cuddling her face into the crook of his neck "Oh I want to be yours and only yours forever"

Dennis wraps his arms around her. "Sleep now." He says, hoping she'll fall asleep soon.

"Don't leave me like my father did. Id be heart broken if you did"  Molly starts to drift off into blissful slumber.

"Just go to sleep, Molly." Dennis tells her. Only minutes later she's peacefully sleeping and also laying on his arm.

 

**To be continued...in part 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by LizRenKnight and Fearless :) Enjoy :D *


	24. Touching Her Ver 3: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is a version 3 Part 3 of the one shot "Touching Her" With my Oc Molly. But this version is with my Oc Elizabeth and Molly in this Third part* 
> 
> Graphic by me.

 

Dennis carefully moves Molly's arm off of him and quietly gets dressed. That's when he hears the keys in the lock and the door open. Elizabeth comes in not even bothering to look in the room and just goes into the bathroom to get out of her skin tight red dress and heels.

 

Dennis waits until she's in the bathroom before he slips out the door and bolts for it. She comes out in the hallway and says "Aren't you worried were going to tell you were here?"

 

Dennis turns around and smirks. "They'll never find us. He'll take care of us."

She leans against the doorway, her dress straps off her shoulders. "So you don't want to see my scars?" she says smiling.

"Scars?" He asks.

\--

Elizabeth rakes her teeth over her bottom lip and spins around to go back in the room, she does that come here motion to him walking back into the room.

Dennis raises an eyebrow as he follows her.

She's standing their in the bathroom, slipping off her top.

He looks at her big exposed breasts and swallows hard. Her hand takes his fingers to press to the place where her long car runs across her lovely throat.

 

Dennis traces over it gently, in awe at the site of it, not to mention her chest rising and falling slowly. His pants get tighter at the site of her.

"How.. did you get this?"

"My ex..he slit my throat. He said I was worthless.. and left me to die alone. But I lived and healed and now..here I am with you." She gets up on the long counter near the sink and grabs his collar, pulling him close to her, her legs open and him between them.

They are looking into each other's eyes now, their hearts racing. The tension building.

He can't help but kiss her fiercely on her red glossy lips, their tongues dancing.

 

Deep and passionate...

 

Now he moves to her neck placing hot kisses and sucking on her skin.

"Ohh Dennis" She moans in a deep breathy voice. Her hands go for his belt buckle, unzipping his pants and then pulling his harden cock, giving him a few good pumps getting it ready for her.

He grits his teeth at the feeling and removes her panties quickly, rubbing on her pussy getting it nice and wet. "Mmm now" She pants.

 

Dennis aligns them and then slams into her, making him groan.

Elizabeth's legs wrap around him pushing him into her deeper.

This gets him to move at a good pace. "Ohh" She moans.

They make out while he fucks her harder.

Only thing that can be heard is heavy breathing and moaning, deep into it they are, enjoying each other's bodies like it might not happen again.

 

"Mmm baby.." He gasps then hits his climax hard and she soon fallows with one big moan.

"Yeesss!! ahh!"

They are holding each other now trying to catch their breath, her head laying on his shoulder.

 

"Please don't leave us.." Elizabeth quietly says.

Dennis smirks to himself "Will you both join us in our mission?"

"You know it, baby" She smirks back giving him a big kiss.

 

They get dressed and walk back into the main room to see Molly awake, she gets up and runs over to them hugging them both at the same time.

 

"One big happy family" Molly smiles.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight and Fearless. I know this ones a bit short but it is what was left of the story lol Enjoy! *


	25. Body Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My OC Elizabeth x Body Pillow Dennis.. Special requested. )

   

Well The horde had been gone a month now and the girls were getting lonely without them, Elizabeth was in the living area bored and lonely and everyone else asleep in their beds.

She decides to go to her room..

 

She sits on her bed thinking about Dennis how much she wanted to touch him, fuck him even.. She looks over where her pillows are at and gets a an idea.

Elizabeth gets one of Dennis's shirts and puts it on the body pillow she has, it smells like him and when she deeply smells that clean scent that is all him, her pussy feels all tingly.

 

Laying it on her bed, she straddles it and begins to move her hips around in circles, it rubbing up against her clit.

"Uuuh" She moans softly.

Her hands star to grip it on the sides so she can push up against it more, feeling the friction start to build.

"Ooh Dennis.."

 

She starts humping it faster and harder thinking of his cock sliding in and out of her, pounding her sweet pussy.

Her heart is pounding as she rides, her hand under her shirt feeling her breast, rubbing and pinching her nipple.

 

Elizabeth starts bouncing on it feeling the plushness come up then down against her.

"Ooomm" Her moans get deeper.

 

She feels it coming deep within her core.

So ready to be released...

"Oohh Dennis! OOh Dennis!" She cries out as her climax hits her.

 

She falls over on the pillow and still smells the sent of him and closes her eyes.

I'll see you again soon, and I'll be waiting.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested on Archive. Never done this fetish before, So it was a different experience :) Enjoy! *


	26. An Evening With Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry X Elizabeth, Molly *

 

It was a day just like any other but The alters was resting for the day, so the light it's self was up for grabs.

Barry sees it and see's everyone else asleep so he takes the chair pretty quickly.

But soon to find out not everything's the same as he left it since the last time he was in it. He wakes up suddenly in a big bed naked as a jay bird. He jumps out of bed and finds his clothes in the closet and puts them on quickly.

He puts on his soft pants and tee shirt and beanie and peaks out the door into the hallway.

Barry quietly creeps down the hallway, taking in his surroundings. He doesn't recognize this building, which scares him. The Horde must have moved without his knowing.

 

Elizabeth is in the kitchen fixing some coffee for herself and she hears a sound in the hallway, she just smiles thinking *It's just Dennis*

Barry smells the delicious coffee before he sees the girl. Luckily, her back is to him, so she doesn't see him. He tiptoes past the kitchen, hoping she won't notice him.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye before you leave again?" She smiles to herself, messing with the kettle.

Barry freezes, unsure what to do. He doesn't say a word, he just moves quicker, almost quietly running to the front door.

 

The door is locked with a key and Elizabeth is standing in the doorway of the living room staring at him, twirling the key ring around her finger with a big smile on her face. "Going somewhere?"

 

Barry turns around, looking at the girl. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not Dennis. I don't know what he did to you, sweetheart, but I'm not going to hurt you like they did."

"So your Not Dennis?"

"No." He says. "I'm.... someone else." He doesn't give his information because he doesn't have a clue if he can trust her.

"So.." She walks up closer to him and looks him up and down. "What makes you think he or the Horde has hurt me?"

"Because... you're here. Their mission is to hurt people, to kill people."

" Yeah.. Just Impure's. But I'm pure, so they don't hurt me or Molly." She says.

Barry gasps. There's another brainwashed girl. "Okay, honey, listen to me. I don't know what they did to make you believe this stuff, but it's not real. I can help you and Molly escape."

Elizabeth laughs "We don't want to leave, we like it here and Molly she wouldn't want to leave her Dennis Bear."

"Dennis bear?" Barry asks, holding back a laugh. "Oh, child, how long has he kept you here?"

"Kept me here? I've stayed here a year and half, and Molly a year on our own free wills. Yes I said Dennis Bear, Molly calls him that because she loves him."

 

Barry takes a small step closer to her. "So you're willing to follow this man? This Horde who kills?"

"I've helped a few times getting Impure's, but with us here it seems to have made it not happen as often..like the killing part. I think us girls have an effect on them." She steps closer to him "A Big effect"

Barry let's out a sad sigh. "Then I guess I'm too late. I can't help you."

"You don't need to help us, we are happy. Don't worry so much hun" She puts her hand on his chest. "Nice pants" she says changing the subject.

"They're so last last season." Barry says before he can stop himself. "I can't do this." He tells her. "I can't let them kill innocent people.'

"But the're bad people tho, like they killed my bad boyfriend and I'm grateful for that." She bites her lip looking at him up and down again checking him out.

"Did they tell you about the first teenagers they killed? They were innocent. They weren't bad."

" Yes I know all about that.." Elizabeth gets even closer to him, she runs her hand down the middle of his chest slowly "You know whats great about this type of pants.."

 

Barry doesn't understand what she's doing, but it feels good. It's been forever since he's been touched like this. "What?" He asks before he can stop himself.

Elizabeth gets close to his ear and whisper's "Easier access" She smiles seductively.

Barry doesn't move, he's frozen in her trance.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"No." He says. "I'm just confused."

Elizabeth giggles "What's so confusing?" she says, her hand now rubbing on his inner thigh.

"You say you're here with Dennis by choice, yet you are hitting on me."

"Oh, Molly is just here for just Dennis.. Me, I can do what I please.. whoever I please in this household."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, I can't help myself..I always have strong desires"

"You must know this is wrong." He says, both to her and himself. Her about the killings, him for not moving away from her enticing touch.

 

Elizabeth pushes her body against his, her hands go up under his shirt and rubs on his chest. She starts kissing his neck and licks it.

Barry lets out a small moan of pleasure. She takes off her shirt, throwing it in a nearby chair. Her hand comes down his chest and down the front of his pants, she starts rubbing on his cock. "Mmmm" She moans.

Barry moans again, pushing Elizabeth closer to him. "This is wrong, honey." He says.

 

She takes a hold of his hand and leads him the couch, she lays back and slips her panties off and lays back more with her legs open showing her pussy to him, biting her lip. "Do you want it?"

"Yes." He says before he can control himself. Barry gets on his knees and puts his mouth on her pussy lips. He sucks on them, enjoying her taste. He slips his tongue inside of her, holding her thighs apart to keep her where he wants her.

"Ahhh oooh" She moans. Her hand gripping his shirt hard.

He tongue fucks her pussy, going faster. "Oooh Fuck!" She cries out, her other hand on her breast rubbing on it.

Barry pulls out his tongue and starts sucking on her clit. "Tell me I fuck your pussy better than Dennis." He says to Elizabeth. "Better than any of them." He latches back on to her clit and sucks, lightly biting it.

"I can't...not until you actually do." She smiles.

Barry pulls off his pants and climbs on her. He teases her at first, rubbing his hard member against her pussy, her thighs.

"Ooh stop teasing me.." She pants.

 

Barry smiles at her and give in, putting his dick all the way inside her. Being bisexual, Barry knows exactly how to please a woman. He finds her g spot and hits it over and over again. He takes Elizabeth's left breast in his mouth, sucking and biting on the nipple and uses his free hand to squeeze her other breast.

"Ooh fuck Barry!" She pants, wrapping her legs around him, her nails digging into his back.

"Tell me." Barry says. He hits her sweet spot harder and faster. He goes back to sucking on her breast, teasing her by biting the nipple and pulling on it with his teeth.

Elizabeth shakes her head yes trying to catch her breath.

Barry accepts that as his answer, not wanting to slow down. He thrusts into her g spot even harder, wanting to make her scream in pleasure. Elizabeth moans loudly "I need something else to"

"Like what?" Barry asks, wanting to be attentive to her needs.

"I need you to slap my ass"

"How hard?" Barry asks, grabbing her ass cheek in his hand.

"As hard as you can" She pants.

"Okay, sweetheart." He says. "But I want you to ride my dick as I do it."

"I thought you'd never ask" She smiles and rolls him over so she straddling him. Barry slaps her ass hard, pushing her all the way down on his hard erection.

 

She moans and smiles knowing what she's going to do to him. She gets very tight around him when he slaps her and she bounces up and down as fast and as hard as she can just like she does Dennis and The Beast.

"Oh, fuck!" Barry moans, not expecting that. He smacks her ass again, harder this time. "Oh, fuck!" He cries again, enjoying this hard pace on his dick. He slaps her again. "This hard enough for you, baby doll?"

"Yes! More! More!" She goes harder, the sounds of slapping skin echoes the room.

He hits her again, harder than before. He starts to hit her every few bounces, so hard her ass cheek is turning red.

Elizabeth throws her head back moaning loudly. "Fuck!! I'm cumming!"

 

Molly peeks around the corner and see's them, standing there with a curious look on her face, her eyes bright and doe like.

 

Barry hits her again, feeling his high coming too. "Cum for me baby.." She tightens around him.

Barry does as she says, going limp under her. Elizabeth giggles falling next to him.

"That was amazing."

"It sure was" She nuzzles his neck.

Barry moves away from her and sits up. When he does, he sees a blonde girl peaking from behind the corner.

Molly spots that he's looking back at her and she runs off into her room.

 

"Who's that?" He asks. "Is that Molly?" " Yes it is.." Elizabeth laughs.

Elizabeth explains the relationship between Dennis and Molly and some of Molly's history so he gets a better understanding of it.

Barry let's out a whistle. "Damn. That's tough. Poor kid. Dennis shouldn't be preying on her like that."

"Aww Dennis loves her to death, I can tell" She smiles.

"He wouldn't have looked twice at her if it wasn't for his.... addiction. He's using her."

 

"Maybe you should talk to her, I'm sure she would want to meet you"

"I don't know..." Barry says hesitantly.

"It's okay, she's not gonna bite ya" She giggles.

"I know." Barry says, sitting up to get dressed. "I just don't know what to say to her." She might be too far gone for me to save, he thinks to himself.

"Just introduce yourself and have a nice chat with her. The only other personality's she's met so far is The Beast and Patricia. So you would be a rare treat for her" Elizabeth tells him.

"Poor kid." He said as he stood up, fully dressed. He walked over to where he last saw the girl and went to the room where she fled. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

 

"Come in" A sweet voice respond's.

 

**To be continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight and Fearless. *
> 
> *This is continued in "Princess, Don't Cry" aka part 2 of this story*


	27. Princess, Don't Cry..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X MY OC Molly. Featuring My Oc Elizabeth. This is a continuation of the one shot "An Evening With Barry" *

 

Barry walks in, slowly as not to scare her. "Hey." He says casually.

  


She cheerfully smiles, jumps off the bed and into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and draping her arms over his shoulders. "I missed you!"

Barry freezes before he puts her down. "Honey, I've never met you before in my life."

Molly jumps back on him again. "Very Funny..Daddy" She kisses him deeply.

Barry puts her down again and moves back. "First, gross, don't call any grown man that, and second, I really don't know you. I'm not Dennis."

"What's wrong sweetie?" She says pouting her bottom lip and leaning back on her elbows on the bed with her legs open.

"Close your legs, girl." Barry tells her, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "You look trashy with your legs open like that. My name is Barry."

"Barry?"

"Yes. Barry. Kevin's dominant personality. Or was his dominant personality before the kid over threw me."

"Who's Kevin? " She asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh geez." Barry says, running a hand down his face. "Do you even know anything about us?"

"I just know My Dennis bear, Patricia and Beasty man." She says as she counts them on her fingers.

"So you know absolutely nothing about us."

"Nope."

"And she says she love us." Barry says to himself.

"What?" She tilts her head sideways.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here.. and this is my family."

"This isn't a family. Families know each other, inside and out. Not just what lies on the surface."

"Dennis is my boyfriend" she says happily.

"No. He's not. He's using you. Do you even know him?"

"Yes I know him, he takes care of me and I take care of him. He loves me"

"He doesn't love you. He loves parts of you. Do you know where he used to work before....this?" He asks, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Yes, a zoo. He said he worked with the animals. I like animals"

"And do you know what's wrong with Dennis?"

"Nothings wrong with Dennis..He's perfect, he's my Daddy" Molly looks dreamy eyed and closes her eyes, her voice quieter and sounding like she's kind of aroused "Oooh Daddy" She mewls.

"That's so wrong on sooooooo many levels." Barry says. "You don't know about Dennis's condition?"

"He likes watching girls dance.. He watches me"

"That's disgusting. Do you do anything else?"

"Yes..lots of things" Still having that dreamy look on her face.

"I meant what's wrong with him. Not your twisted image of him."

"Twisted? I don't understand." She pauses. "He likes young girls.. but I like older guy like him because he can take care of me and he knows how to help me"

  


"You idolize him. He isn't helping you. He's taking advantage of your daddy issues. You don't even know he has OCD. How is that love?"

"Oh that? Yes I know he does. Nothing wrong with being clean"

"Obsessive OCD. But he is taking advantage of you."

"He loves me.." She grabs Dennis's shirt from under her pillow and curls up with it like a protective blanket rolling over to her side not facing him.

"No. He loves your body." Barry tells her softly. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Stop it! He loves all of me.." She starts tearing up.

"No, sweetheart. Dennis isn't well. He only likes you because you're young and alone, meaning no one will come look for you."

  


"Elizabeth is young she's only 19 and you were on the couch with her."

"That was me. Not Dennis."

"I know that now. So I guess your not well to" She sticks her tongue out at him.

"I'm well. I don't prey on girls with daddy issues and have them call me that."

"He didn't make me call him that.. I want to call him that because I choose to." Molly's turns over onto her stomach, her ass cheeks showing around the bottom of her boy shorts.

Barry throws a blanket over her, covering her torso. "At least try and cover up. I'm not interested in you."

"Who said you were? I didn't." She snaps at him.

"I'm guessing Dennis is the one buying you your outfits then. He wants to see your body rather than you."

"This is my pjs..." She rolls her eyes. "I'm sure." Barry mutters to himself.

"Why are you being so mean to me?!" She cries.

"I'm not. I'm trying to show you the sad truth that is your life. He's using you."

"No he's not.. Stop it!"

"He is. And I hope one day you're free enough to see that."

  


Molly puts the pillow over her head and sighs. Barry stands up and leaves, ignoring Elizabeth and going back to the room he woke up in, locking the door behind him.

"Barry what's going on?" Elizabeth knocks on the door.

Barry takes off his beanie and lays down on the bed, closing his eyes..  


  


**In Molly's room..**

Molly's in distress, she grabs some of her clothing, some cash she saved up and throws it in a bag, gets dressed and goes through the window down the fire escape and runs off. Barry gives up the light, not ever wanting it again. An hour passes by and during that hour Elizabeth had found that Molly ran off and she did try to find her but no luck so she comes home hoping she come back soon.

\--

Their body is still unoccupied by a personality, all still resting and Barry rocking in his chair.

Elizabeth gets the door open to the room he's in and sits by the unoccupied body, placing her hands on both of his cheeks. "Dennis... Please wake up"

Nothing happens.

She gets to sobbing and slaps his face "Wake up!"

Dennis wakes up, groggy and confused. "What happened?" He asks. She hugs him tightly.

Dennis is still very confused. "What's wrong?" He asks, sensing something is wrong.

"It's Molly.. she ran away."

"What?" Dennis almost yells, breaking free of her.

"She left a note.." She hands it to him.

Dennis takes it from Elizabeth and reads it.

((  **Dennis,**

**Barry told me what you really think of me..**

**That you really don't love me, you just love my body and..and because I'm young and alone and no one will come looking for me ,** **so you take** **advantage** **of that.**   **Your taking advantage of me.. and you didn't tell me about Kevin or the other's! How could you do this to me.. I loved you more then anything Dennis.. My heart is hurting beyond words and I need time to think..**

**\- Molly. :*( ))**

  


"Barry?! When was he out!?"

"Earlier, an hour ago" Elizabeth looks down.

"An hour ago? You saw him?" Dennis asks.

"Yes I did, he was trying to sneak out and I..distracted him. "

"Distracted him? You didn't think to knock him out? What if he had called the police on us?"

"Well.. No I didn't think he would since I don't know that much about him anyway's and my plan seemed to work. But then.. after, he went to say hello to Molly and I guess things were said to her." She looks down.

"Get to know you?! He's not with the Horde! He's against us!!"

"Well at least he didn't screw her like he did me..." She pauses and looks like she wishes she didn't just say that.

"Traitor." Patricia's voice says. Dennis looks at her, completely disgusted, like he's seen her in a new light. "I can't disagree." He says.

"But I did get him to stay here and not leave"

"You should have gotten us. We would have dealt with the situation. You just wanted to fuck another personality." Patricia sneers.

"I don't know how to get you guys. You never told me how. If I knew how I would have. Dammit and I'm not a fucking traitor!" She flips over on the bed and sobs into the pillow.

Dennis doesn't feel bad for her. "Do NOT make this about you. Molly's missing and you're partly to blame. So get up. We're going to look for her."

"I went out and I looked all the places she likes to go and nothing.. I'm not sure if she wants to be found..right now anyways. She wont pick up her phone" Elizabeth responds.

"We're going back out there. And you will help us look. Before I make the Beast come out and he finds out what you did."

  


**They look for 2 days and nothing turns up.**

Dennis is getting worried now. He doesn't know what she's thinking, how she's doing. He's scared for her, but he's also scared of her. What if she turns on them?

The phone  ***rings***  and Elizabeth picks up.  **"Hello"**   **"Oh it, is it.....okay thank you."**  She hangs up. "Dennis?"

"What?" He snaps.

"The high school football game is tonight..."

"Why the fuck would I care?"

" Because.. She just might be there. "

"Why would she be there? She hasn't been at school the past two days."

"Because she didn't want to disappoint the cheer squad"

Dennis glares at her. "How do you know this? Was she the one who called?"

"No, it was the school reminder. She told me a week ago that she wasn't going to let her team down, she promised them she be there." Elizabeth pauses. "I would think you would already know how dedicated she is to things"

Dennis glares at her. "And I thought you would be smart enough not to screw someone that's not in the Horde and let them run loose. But I guess we were both wrong."

Elizabeth scoffs "Well if you told us more about what goes on aka be more truthful, we would know not to do that... But you didn't, so here we are."

"It's none of your business. He was never support to come out. And you were stupid enough to sleep with him. Patricia is right. You just wanted to fuck another personality." He gets up and grabs his jacket, getting ready to leave.

"I did what I do Dennis.." She pokes him in the chest with her finger. "I protected you and the horde.. how dare you judge me."

"It's funny how you think fucking a personality that's not in the Horde is protecting us." He puts on his jacket and starts walking to the front door.

"You're jealous"

"No. I'm pissed. This is your fault." Dennis gets to the front door opens it. "I'm going to bring Molly home. Try not to fuck anyone while I'm gone."

"Oh like your Mr. Perfect! I had a reason I fucked him...I kept him from leaving..dammit. I did it the best way I know how. It had nothing to do with trying to screw every personality nor that it ever will be. If you wanna know, he asked me to tell him He was better then you all... I shook my head yes, but I never voiced it. Because I would never do that. He might have been good but he wasn't the best." She turns around.

Dennis rolls his eyes and leaves.

Elizabeth grabs her jacket and follows him. Dennis ignores her as he walks to the car, unsure why she would go. She would only make things worse. **  
**

  


**At the school game** , it has half hour to go.. The cheerleaders are out doing their cheers/dances and everyone's cheering and shouting. Molly's in the front with them in full uniform which is purple and white and her hair in a high ponytail.

Dennis stands on the sidelines, watching her. Waiting to get her alone.

Elizabeth hands him a black baseball cap "Here"

Dennis takes it with force and puts it on his head.

"At least it wasn't bright red" She smirks some. "Glad you think this is funny." Dennis snaps.

"Well would you rather be sticking out like a sore thumb? At least I picked one that at least matches your clothing"

"Just stop talking."

"And I didn't want your head to get cold" She looks ahead watching Molly.

"Just stop talking."

"Do you trust us?" She asks.

"What?"

Elizabeth comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his middle, kissing the back of his neck "Us girls just want you to be more truthful that's all and more open, then we won't have anymore misunderstandings"

Dennis moves her arms off him, still angry at her. She does that pout face that she knows gets to him.

Dennis stares ahead at Molly, avoiding looking at Elizabeth's. She wraps her arms around again and rubs on his chest downwards all the way down to his crotch, rubbing on it slowly. "I really meant it when I said He was good but He wasn't the best" She whispers in his ear.

Dennis pushes her off of him. "Knock it off. We're here to bring Molly home."

"Speaking of Molly" Elizabeth points to Molly going into the building by herself. "I'll be in the car if you need me."

"I won't." He says, going to the building Molly just went into.  


  


Molly's in a private changing room in the women's locker room, nobody is in their but her, everyone else is still outside having a good time. She sits on the bench and sobs.

"Molly?" Dennis says from behind her. Molly jumps a little startled. "Dennis?"

"Yes."

"Why you here? You can't be here..you will get in trouble"

"I don't care. I'm here to bring you home."

She turns around "I can't"

"Why?"

"Because you...haven't been telling me the whole truth..You don't really love me, you just using me." She sobs.

"But I'm not. Barry.... he's a liar. He hates us."

"Dennis.. are you in love with me, like I am with you? Please tell me the truth"

"Yes. I am. I love you, Molly."

"Just please be more truthful... I want you to be more open, I want you to share things with me, like I do with you. I care so much about you.. but it hurt my heart that you didn't trust me enough to tell me even about Kevin... Now that I know about him, I can't help but love him to." She turns back facing him.

"I didn't tell you about him because he's not important.... He's gone to sleep. I don't know how to trust others, much less share personal information. My life was horrible and that caused me to close up."

Molly takes his hand in hers "He's important to me, you, all of you are to me" She pauses "Please try..for me. For us girls. I love you my Dennis "

"I love you too, Molly. You girls are the best thing to happen to me."

Molly gets a big grin on her face and jumps in his arms, wrapping around him, light as a feather in her little cheer outfit. "Ooh sweetheart! You are my everything." She says kissing his face all over. Dennis kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Lets go home" She smiles. "Lets." He says, putting her down, but grabbing hold of her hand.  


  


When they get back to the car Elizabeth is waiting. Molly see's her and jumps in the car into her lap sideways and hugs her tightly "I missed you!"

Elizabeth giggles "I missed you to hun" Dennis gets in the car, suddenly very aware of all the people there. Dennis starts the and drives away.

Molly just stays in Elizabeth's arms on her lap, giving her little kisses on her cheeks.

Dennis drives them home, not saying a word. Elizabeth gets a little turned on by Molly giving her kisses like that, she was already feeling it because of the stress going on. She bites her lip and slides her hand down Molly's leg, then inwards, rubbing on her clit through the fabric of Molly's panties. Molly suddenly lets out a small moan "Mmm" Elizabeth is kissing her neck gently.

Dennis doesn't hear them. He's focused on getting home and his thoughts are on the chaos of the last few days.  


  


They pull into their parking spot. Elizabeth is still doing it to Molly.

"Dennis.." Elizabeth whispers.Dennis stops the car, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "What?" He asks, not turning around.

Molly moans again. "Uhhh" Elizabeth rubbing her faster. "Wanna forgive and forget?" She asks, smiling.

Dennis turns to see what she's doing to his sweet Molly. "You'll both forgive so easily?" He asks, feeling himself get hard.

"Please.."

"Yes."

  


Molly gets up next to him and hugs and kisses him "Thank you sweetie"

He kisses her back, squeezing her just a bit. He's grateful to have her back in his arms.. Molly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

  


"Let's go upstairs " he tells the girls.

"Okay" They smile.

  


**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot 2 part by Lizrenknight and Fearless. *


	28. Tricking The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X My Oc Molly. Request.*

 

The Beast hated repetition. He didn't stick to a schedule, like Dennis. He wanted to change up the time he had in the light. He only had Elizabeth to fuck, which wasn't bad because she knew some pretty kinky stuff, but he wanted the dancer. She wasn't as pure as he would have liked, but he couldn't deny her attractiveness. He could only imagine how sweet she tasted, how tight her pussy was.

 

Molly is sitting on the couch with a soft blanket, the tv playing some old movie. She's in her long soft pj pants and a little white t shirt, sleeping all curled up and warm, her thumb in her mouth.

The Beast can hear the girl. He listens for her a lot. He even listens in to when her and Dennis have sex. He can't help but enjoy her moans. He needs to be inside of her. "Molly..." He calls out, mimicking Dennis's voice.

"Hmm" She stirs. "I don't want to go to school today.." She mumbles.

 

"Molly..." He calls out again, turning off all the lights. He goes to the couch and lightly massages her pussy. "Dennis?" She opens her eyes some and stretches like a little cat. "What is it?"

The Beast removed his hand. "Come find me." He tells her, moving away to hide. "You mean hide and seek?" She smiles. "Yes. And if you find me, you'll get a prize. No lights." He tells her.

 

"Okay.. " She gets up and walks around looking for him, feeling around things. She calls out to him "Why you have the lights out? You know I'm scared of the dark"

"Because it makes the game more fun." The Beast said. He climbed on to the wall and crawled to the ceiling. "Oh come on please, Daddy" She sniffs getting nervous.

"Come on, Molly." The Beast says, in a pleading tone. "Do this for Daddy."

\--

She swallows hard walks down the hallway looking for him.

He jumps down behind her scoops her up from behind, his strong arms wrapped around her. Molly makes a little shriek as he does it.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"You'll see" He carries her in the bedroom and lays her on the bed a little roughly.

 

He gets on the bed with her and rips her clothing off until she's bare for him. "Dennis?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Shh... little one" The beast says in a growly voice. His hands go to his shirt ripping it off himself and his pants leaving him naked.

Molly's eyes gets wide as she realizes he's not Dennis but The Beast. "Wait..Don't" her words don't far as The beast starts devouring her pussy, lapping at it like an animal.

"Ahhh pleeease! noo" She moans.

"Shh, enjoy it, embrace it...love it"

 

His hands rub up her stomach to her breasts and pinch her nipples lightly as his hot tongue swirls and sucks her clit and pussy lips, not letting up. "Mmm you are sweet"

"Uhh mmm" She whimpers. Her breasts are so sensitive now and adding to the ache growing in her belly.

"Now I'll take you..." He growls as he crawls up onto her and lifts and wraps her legs around his waist and slides into her wet pussy.

"Uuhh but I'm for..for Dennis"

"Yes you are..but right now, you're mine" his hips push forwards all the way thrusting his cock hard inside her, while holding her thighs tightly.

"Mmm pleasee.." She cries out, her pussy getting tighter as he thrusts and sucks on her chest.

 

The Beast grits his teeth feeling the tightness that surrounds his throbbing cock.

"Fuck..you are tight. I should have done this sooner."

 

Molly's making little whimpering moans as he goes faster on her, not used to this kind of roughness. It has been known to scare her making her think she's going to break apart. So Dennis would always be gentle, unless she wanted it different.

 

The Beast can sense her concern, so he reaches down and plays with her clit as he pounds her harder.

"Ahhh!" She moans.

He starts to give love bites on her shoulders, leaving little marks. *Oh, Dennis will know when he see's her that I claimed her tonight.* He thinks to himself and grins wickedly.

His arms wrap around her thighs more and lifts her ass off the bed higher, so he can hit her sweet spot and make her beg for it.

"Uuhh please..it's to much!" She moans louder, gripping onto the sheets.

 

"I want you to scream my name when you cum" He growls getting closer to his climax.

"Pleeease...uhh..." She bites her lip feeling like she's going to explode into a million pieces at any second.

The Beast hits her spot just right.

"Oooh Beast!" She screams as she orgasms, his follows right after, his seed shooting into her.

 

He pulls out of her and kisses and licks her neck, whispering "Good girl..Daddy would be proud."

The Beast gives her a kiss as she lays there limp and breathing hard.

As he leaves, he turns back to her and smiles seeing her already passed out from exhaustion.

"Ooh Dennis, Your Princess has been very naughty" He smirks to himself.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Request for virmery. First parts written by Lizrenknight and fearless, and finish the rest of the way by Lizrenknight. Enjoy! *
> 
> Graphic art by me.


	29. School Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Elizabeth. First meeting story : )*

 

After the events that happen with The Horde in Philly they had moved on to another location to start anew. Dennis had got a new job as a maintenance man at a local high school and it had been bringing enough money in to get by for them all.

 

Dennis had started getting these notes from someone a month into his job, notes with little messages saying *Hey handsome xoxoxo * and * Wanna date me? * etc, he couldn't figure out who was sending them. The girls he was usually around would just look at him odd and laugh to each other thinking he was a perv.

He got a new note inside of his work jacket from the storage closet and took it outside with him to read while he had to fix a broken light bulb outside near the track.

The girls is outside running around doing gym stuff, laughing and giggling wearing white running shoes, little red shorts and white short sleeve shirts.

Dennis wants to look at the girls in their red shorts, but keeps his head down. He had to be good here. He turns his back to the girls and pulls out the note to read it.

**The note reads-**

*** Roses are red, Violets are blue, Whenever I have a dirty thought, It always involves you.***

Dennis blushes and quickly puts the note away, cramming so deep in his pocket that it won't come out. He turns his attention back to his work, trying to push the dirty thoughts out of his head.

 

Some of the girls are walking the track and walk past him, talking to each other and giggling. One of them, some blonde with brown highlights in her hair has a bottle in her hands that has some water in it still and the cap is half way screwed on. The girls look at each other and giggle.

"Hey janitor guy! Can you take care of this for me?" She tosses it to him and it spills all over his jacket. "Whoopsie" they giggle and walk off.

Dennis sighs, resisting the urge to yell at her. He pulls out his paper towels and dabs at his jacket, not wanting to take it off.

 

"Hi" a sweet voice says suddenly. It's a girl with black hair that's in pigtails, with big bright blue eyes, staring at him with a smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Dennis grumbles, cleaning the rest of his jacket.

"Don't mind them, they are bitches. Even to me"

Dennis finishes what he's doing and throws away the napkins, ignoring the girl.

 

She leans over the chain fence between them her big breasts kind of hanging over the top part of it. "Working hard or hardly working?" she jokes drawing out the word Hard a little more.

Dennis looks away from the gorgeous girl, not wanting her to notice him staring at her. What he would do to see her naked. Dennis fixes the light bulb and starts packing up his equipment.

"Are you shy?"

Dennis ignores her and grabs his stuff, leaving without saying a word.

"I guess I'll see you later then handsome" She shouts out to him while running back into the building.

Dennis doesn't say anything. He just keeps on walking. But he knows what he's going to do later at home when he's alone with just his naughty thoughts of that girl.

 

**Later at Night.**

Elizabeth has to stay after hours to finish some things, only other guy she knows of is in the office sleeping with an old coffee in his hand.

She goes to the girls locker room to smoke a joint she sneaked in her bra. She pulls it out and lights up, laying on the long benches near the lockers.

Dennis stayed later than he wanted to at the school because some vandals spray painted terrible things on the science building. He trudges into the gym, looking down at his cleaning supplies.

 

A small light is shinning from underneath the locker room door.

 

Dennis sees it and goes over to it, just thinking that someone forgot to turn it off. Sounds of someone humming some tune is coming from in where the lockers are. 

Elizabeth is still laying on the bench, she had already put out her joint and is smiling with a pair of sunglasses on, and listening to her ipod. She had also taken off her shirt, now just in shorts and bra.

Dennis hears the humming and goes over to where it's coming from. He sees the shirtless girl and tenses up.

She doesn't make any movements that indicate that she heard or saw him so he creeps over to stand above her.

She lifts her sunglasses off and looks up at him smiling. "Well like what you see dollface?"

"W-what are you doing here?" He stammers.

"Staying after to finish some things.. What about you?"

"Things? Like your blunt?" Dennis asks, putting on a glove to pick it up.

"Nah, like dumb school stuff" She giggles as she gets up and opens up a locker. Elizabeth then slips off her red shorts and shoes and lets her hair down, not caring he's standing there.

 

Dennis throws her blunt away, trying hard to not look at her. "You need to leave." He says.

"Well I'm supposed to be here.. and I have something else to do while I'm in here.." She smiles and turns and walks off swaying her hips back and forth as she goes around the corner giggling.

 

Not a minute later the water is on in the shower room.

Dennis groans silently, unsure what to do. "I'll call the school police on you. You're not supposed to be here."

"They already know I'm here." She shouts.

"They don't know that you were smoking an illegal substance on school grounds."

"Yeah.. but they also don't know how much you check out us girls to." She giggles.

Dennis flinches. He was obvious. "I don't know what you are talking about." He says.

"Oh please.. I see you do it all the time. I've been watching you closely." She says running her hair under the running water and slicking it back with her hands.

"Why are you watching me?" He asks, taking a few steps closer to the shower room.

"Because.. it's fun "

"Fun?"

"Yeah, It's fun watching someone so...interesting"

"Interesting? Why am I interesting?"

"Because .. You seem to be the only guy around here that is very.. smart, strong and powerful. The other girls wouldn't know a real man.. if they saw one. But I do. "

 

Dennis scoffs before he realizes something "Wait, are you the one writing me letters?"

"Maybe..."

Dennis hits the wall, his frustration coming to light. "Damn it, answer me!"

"Make me" She giggles.

Dennis throws rational thought out the window and storms into the room. He turns off the shower and spins her around to face him, holding her upper arms tightly.

She looks up, her eyes half hooded. "Did you like them?"

"Answer me." He says.

"Yes I did"

"Why?" He asked. "Like what?"

"The notes, did you like them?"

"Yes." Dennis confesses. "I did."

She presses her body closer to his and whispers "My thoughts always involves you." Dennis feels her wet body against his dry one, getting slightly hard. "What kind of thoughts?" He asks.

"Thoughts of you touching me and kissing me...thoughts of feeling every inch of you inside me." She says making this little mewl as she finishes telling him. Dennis makes a guttural sound at the back of his throat. He gets harder at her words.

 

Elizabeth leans into him breathing hot breath on his neck "Fuck me" she says, kissing his neck and sucking on it.

Dennis pushes her into the wall and wraps her legs around his waist. He pushes his crotch into her lower region, grinding against her.

"Oh you bad boy.." She taunts while unzipping his pants.

"I want to fuck you." He whispers in her ear. "So much."

"Then do it "

 

He pulls down his pants, letting his erection out and pushes it inside of her pussy. He pins her hands over her head and starts thrusting in her. "Ooh fuccc..." She groans, pushing herself forwards to meet his thrusts. "I've been wanting this for so long"

"Me too." He groans. "You girls in your short shorts, teasing me. Your letters, making me think dirty thoughts." He slaps her ass and pounds into her harder.

"Mmmm Harder."

He hits her harder, pushing her deeper into the wall. She kisses him, sucking on his tongue while clawing at his back.

 

"Mmmm" He moans into her, hitting her sweet spot. Her hands grip his shoulders and she starts trying to bounce on him. "It's not..not enough" She breathes.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You have to do things more forceful like my ex did or it's never enough..never enough." She says trying to catch her breath.

Dennis stops and pulls out of her. "Forceful things?" He recognizes something in her, something pure.

"Yes, he made me do things to him and to myself, sexually.. now I'm addicted so much it sometimes hurts not to do anything at all" She puts her head down still breathing hard.

He tilts her head up and plants a small kiss on her lips. "Don't be ashamed. Purity isn't something to be ashamed of."

"I'm far from being pure"

"Not that pure. Pure meaning you've been hurt by the world. You're not one of those disgusting teenagers that walk around, unhurt. You're better than the rest."

 

"I can't even go one day without doing things to myself or even thinking about it. When I get stressed I have these bad spells where..If I'm not rough enough with myself or whoever I'm with then I have a break down. It's like being addicted to a powerful drug, that controls you in every way. I'm disgusting.." She groans, sobbing.

 

"You're not disgusting." He tells her. He sighs and decides to admit something to her. "I like watching young girls dance naked."

She grins a little "Well the younger part was obvious."

He smiles. "I'm not good at hiding it, apparently." He cups her face, looking her in the eyes. "Do you need me to go rougher with you?"

"Yes, Dennis.. I do" She kisses him slowly.

 

Dennis kisses her back before he pushes her away. He spins her around and pushes her into the wall. He shoves his entire length into her pussy and thrusts into her hard. He goes so hard to try and pleasure Elizabeth. He pins her wrists above her head, not caring if he'll leave a bruise.

"Uhhh! Omg!" She moans. "Spank my ass harder!"

He smacks her left ass cheek so hard it echoes. "Like this, baby?" He whispers, using more force to hit her again.

"MmH Yes! Master..." She moans loudly rubbing her breast. "Bend me over and let me have it all!"

Dennis likes that she called him this, it makes his already throbbing dick harder. He pulls out of her and carries her to the bench where he found her. He bends her over it and thrusts into her harder and faster than before.

 

"Oohh fuck you're hittingg it!" Elizabeth moans as she grips the sides of the bench so hard her knuckles are turning white.

"Scream my name when you cum." He commands her, hitting her g spot harder, faster, and as much as he can.

"Uhhh!" shes panting harder feeling her high coming fast. "Ohhh ohh Dennnniss!" Elizabeth screams out as she hits her long climax.

"Oh, fuck, Elizabeth!!" Dennis moans as he cums inside her.

Elizabeth's upper body collapses down more and lays against the bench, her body shaking some from the little aftershocks.

 

Dennis sits down on the floor and sits her on his lap.

 

Elizabeth just lays her head on his shoulder, her hot breath against his neck. "Can I stay with you always?" She asks quietly.

"I want that, but your parents, they wouldn't let you. And there's something about me... something you would hate."

"I couldn't hate you no matter how hard I try. You have sparked something in me, Dennis. I Don't want to let you go" She leans her forehead against his.

"Even if I told you I kill teenagers? Teenagers like that bitch who threw water on me?"

Elizabeth giggles "Oh you mean Amanda one of the leaders of the cheer leading fake ass bitches? I wouldn't mind her in the ground for sure."

Dennis moans, pushing her closer to him. "I would kill her for you. Her and your ex boyfriend."

"Her, I don't mind and my ex I think he be to far gone anyways.. He's in jail."

 

Dennis kisses her neck. "I want to keep you, fuck you everyday, make you happy."

"Glad I didn't take that other guys offer then."

Dennis knows she's trying to make him jealous. "I can fuck you better than any other man here. Come home with me and I'll show you."

"I Think I will" She smiles giving him a big hug.

He hugs her back, glad he found a pure just like him. Now all he had to do was introduce her to the others...

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight and Fearless. : ) Side note: The other guy Elizabeth was talking about was Sean her last ex. But in this story she was spared of that mean ass bf and became happy with Dennis sooner. Yay! *


	30. Her Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly*

 

Dennis had been watching Molly for most of the evening seeing her do her cheers with her fellow teammates.

It made him happy to see her having a good time and it also made him want her in the most naughty ways.   He watched her until she went back into the building and then he followed her.

 

Molly was in a private dressing room with a bench against the wall and a mirror in the ladies locker room. She just had taken off her cheer shirt when he slips inside the door surprising her and she jumps as his arms come around her, wrapping around her middle.

"Omg..You scared me."  She says breathing hard from being startled.

"Oh Molly...I'm sorry I scared you."  Dennis says in her ear, still holding her from behind.

"Why are you here sweetie?" 

He locks the door and turns back to her and lifts her up in his arms and sits her on the bench.

"Dennis?"

 

She looks up at him with her doe like eyes wondering what he's up to.

He lays down a towel he grabbed from her bag an lays it on the floor in front of the bench and gets on his knees in front of her.  He stares at her face.    "Molly..." He says in a whisper.

She shiver's from his voice.

 

He pushes her onto her back and gently opens her legs, his hand runs up her thigh and her breath hitches.  He moves her cheer skirt up so her panties are showing and stares.

This makes Molly blush

"Oh Molly.. When I watch you do your cheers I..I sometimes wish you didn't wear your underwear."

Dennis gets closer to her covered pussy, his face very close to it, his hands rubbing on her pretty thighs.   "Da...?"  She tries to say something but he shushes her softly.  "Shhh.. shh"

 

Dennis licks his lips  "I want to..kiss it"  He gets closer and slips her panties down and off laying them aside.   He just sees her wetness glistening on her pussy  "Your so fucking beautiful"

His tongue darts out and licks around on her pussy making her let out a little sweet moan.

"huuah Dennis" 

"Mm you taste soo sweet"  He whispers and starts to lick her clit, lightly tapping it and then sucking.   Molly starts to breath faster as she feels her body heat up and her core start to ache and tingle. 

"Oooh Da da daddy"   She whines.

Dennis goes at a quicker pace, causing her legs to start shaking from the intense feeling. His hand comes up and gently rubs on and in between her wet lips "Ahh ah ahh" She moans.

 

His fingers slips into her and rubs against her sweet spot giving it a good amount of pressure,  his tongue still licking her clit.  Molly keeps making these whining noises that make her sound so innocent, but to Dennis it's a turn on.

"oohuhh mm yes baby uhh" She moans.

The little room filling with the sounds of little moans and the sound of his fingers moving in and out of her drenched pussy.   If he had hair she would be gripping onto it but settles on his shoulder grabbing at the fabric there, her knuckles turning white.

"I fucking love your pussy" He says , his Boston accent deeper sounding.

 

"Ooh Dennis I'm..I'm going to cum!"

As she moans he sucks on her clit a bit harder and that makes her go over the edge.

"Ahhh Daddy!!" She cries and her body tenses up as her orgasm overwhelms her.

 

Molly then lets go and falls limp as her body tries to recover.

Dennis laps up her wetness from her and picks her up and sits her on his lap, her head laying on his shoulder.

"I love you Princess" 

Molly smiles to herself and closes her eyes feeling so happy.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by me Lizrenknight. :D Just a little idea. Enjoy :) *


	31. Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & Elizabeth. The Beast wants new Impure's but what The horde didn't expect was a crazy ride of their life's. Part of a new 3 part mini series called "Locked up"*

It was a pretty evening and lots of the girls from the cheer squad was out practicing outside on the football field.

They wore little red shorts and white short sleeve shirts and white shoes. All happy and giggling to each other having a grand ole time without a worry in the world.

Some were stretching or running around the track getting warmed up, or practicing their moves, all of them age 18.

What they didn't know was they were being watched by someone in a car in the parking lot next to the far end of the bleachers. A man on a mission to get Impure's for The Beast.

 

-

The young cheers we're faint behind the rolled up windows of the car. The metal frame hid the watching male behind a sun bleached dashboard. His nervous fingers tapped against the steering wheel, thin nails cut into the dried leather. His dark blue eyes glared at the frail bodies before him, unscarred or tainted in anyway. A beauty he wished to obtained, a body he wished to distract himself with away from the agony plaguing in his mind.

He was taunted by the teasing bodies of women that were unwelcome to his world. The gnawing voices echoed around his head, pushing at the forefront of his mind. Dark thoughts easily circled around in his head, visions of torment and fear. He tightened his knuckles around the steering wheel, grunting at the idea of taking away their innocence. It left his skin feeling hot, the desire lurked heavily within him.

 

Out of nowhere there's a tapping on his car window. *tap tap* A girl standing there has blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes and a bright smile on here face, The sun shining from the back of her, kind of making a glow effect around her.

The man jumped at the noise, his heart contracted suddenly as it sent a flood of blood behind his eyes, threatening a headache. As he threw a look to the girl, his words of annoyance that were on the tip of tongue dissolved by the sight of her. He stuttered as his actions faltered. He moved a numb hand hesitantly to the handlebar, winding down the window without taking his eyes off her.

She easily leant towards him, her eyes too trusting as she rested her elbows on the door.

"Excuse me sir, do you have the time?"

 

He blinked, letting his head stop spinning for a minute as the soft strands of her hair slipped off her shoulder. He dragged his eyes away from her form as he flicked a glance at the time printed on the console. "8:15" his throat was dry as he stuttered out a response.

"Thanks. My mom was supposed to pick me up today but I think she's to busy again" She Smiles big again. "Hey do you live around here? I've never seen you before." She tilts her head to the side.

 

He cleared his throat, ignoring the way her eyes gently slipped across his face. "I uh, live a few streets over." He murmured seriously, trying not to give to much away. "Just passing through really, I was curious about the cheering."

 

"Oh cheering? Yeah it's fun. Some of the girls on my team are really snotty" She giggles. "I just do it for fun. I'm also into Ballet"

The thought of her dancing had him imaging her long legs stretched over her head, and a strong back arched. He coughed awkwardly, looking away from her leant over body. Her shirt hung low across her chest, revealing the smooth curve of her breasts. "Your quite the athlete." He replied, hating the dryness of his voice.

"It keeps me busy and it's better then being bored and alone at home, you know."

 

Suddenly another girl with Black hair across the parking lot calls out to her.

"Hey Molly! Get your ass over here! I got something to show you!"

"Okay okay! Be right there!" Molly giggles. "Sorry about that, that's just my bff, Elizabeth."

The man dragged his eyes away from the blonde bombshell as his breath caught at the sight of Elizabeth. She had smooth porcelain skin and a curvy body. She was filled with confidence, with a smirk to her painted red lips.

"Wait." His voice more of a grunt as he looked back to the girl. "Is she..." he wanted to slam his head against the steering wheel "a dancer too?" He knew he was just delaying her so he could breath in her presence.

 

"I'm not sure, really. I've never asked her" Molly laughs. "I better get going, Maybe I'll see you around? I'm Molly Btw." She puts her hand out.

He hesitantly reached his hand out towards her. Her soft skin eagerly touched his calloused palm. "Dennis." He supplied, ignoring the way the warmth of her hand had his stomach swirling. "I'll see you again, Molly."

"Okay" She smiled sweetly and takes off running over to Elizabeth.

 

Elizabeth says to Molly once she's by her. "Who's Mr stalker pants?"

Molly giggles and gently hits her shoulder. "Just a guy, he seems nice"

Elizabeth glances back behind them at Dennis as they walk back into the building.

 

His eyes followed them closely as they disappeared into the building. He was fixating on Molly, but caught by Elizabeth's teasing smile. He wanted to keep going. Wanted to implant himself in their life and contain their beauty. He needed to know who they were, what made them tick.

He closed his eyes, dropping his head to his chest as he controlled his breathing that picked up at the thought. He wanted to shred the girls apart, break them down to their rawest emotions. He wanted them to be his. He shoved the car into gear as he pulled out of the car park. He couldn't even see the other girls cheering, he had his prey. 

-

Elizabeth and Molly is walking outside now, it's 10pm by the time they get out and they start walking to catch the bus 3 blocks away.

"Hey what's with the big shoulder bag Liz?" Molly asks pointing at her bag. 

"Oh this.. I'm running off to Vegas." She says grinning.

Molly laughs "Are you serious?" 

Elizabeth laughs "Yes I'm dead serious, I hate this city. It's boring"

"But I'll miss you." Molly hugs her tight. Elizabeth smiles and takes her hand and they start walking again. "Don't worry Molly, you can always come with me" She winks at her.

Molly just smiles at the thought.

 

Dennis couldn't clear his head, the idea of the two girls kept him lucid. He was lost in thought as he pulled the car up to the curb not to far from the school. He could hear the voices clawing underneath his skin, tempting him to stay. He had supplies stored in the glove box as he sat calmly in his seat. Mentally he prepared himself for the situation. Buried deep inside him was a cautious voice that wanted to protect the girls. But Dennis knew desperately that the only way he could ever know that they were okay was being the one that controlled that. He wanted to protect them.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted the two girls exciting the school and walking along the street, he quickly followed, easing away from the curb as he stalked them down a narrow street. There backs we're facing towards him, they were too engaged in conversation to notice him.

 

He prowls closer to the girls, winding down his window as he moved into the curb. His body was buzzing with adrenaline, and with excitement. His veins were swollen and his muscles taut, ready for anything.

He heard their soft giggles before they notice a stalking car next to them. It's Molly's blue eyes that meet his first, her expression slipping into recognition.

Elizabeth steps forward looking past her friend as confusion blooms across her soft face. "Dennis?" Molly asks, ignoring the discomfort his presence brings her.

"Hi Molly, I was in the area and saw you two. Do you need a lift?" He offered, not taking his eyes away from her.

Molly bit her lip in thought, tugging it between her teeth as she hummed. Elizabeth was quick to answer. "Yeah, definitely. It shouldn't be too far of a drive." She grinned, her body language dripping with sexuality.

Dennis gave her a tight lipped smile, "Fantastic. Jump in."

 

"You were just in the area?" Molly asked, her voice laced with doubt. Elizabeth opened the car door, easily dropping her bag onto the floor of the car before sitting in the backseat. She held the door open for Molly who cautiously slipped inside the car before sitting stiffly.

Dennis pulled away from the curb, driving past the streets and the bus stop. Elizabeth fed him directions, taking them further away from the school and their homes.

"So... you and Molly even been on a date?" Elizabeth asked, earning a sharp jab from Molly's elbow. Dennis clenched his hands on the steering wheel trying to dissolve the tension lacing his muscles. "No." He grunted.

"Do you just like to watch?" She asked huskily, her voice dripping with sex.

"Stop it Liz! He's being nice enough to give us a lift. Don't make him uncomfortable." Molly mumbled.

Dennis didn't answer as he steered against Elizabeth's direction into the city. "Oi you missed the turn!" She complained.

 

"Leave him alone." Molly grumbled, feeling embarrassed by her insinuation earlier.

He steered them behind an industrial site as he clicked off the engine and locked the doors. It all happened so quick as his body moved like clockwork. A practiced method that without fault had the girls caught. He shoveled his hand into the glove box removing a white mask, he calmly placed it over his face.

The girls were silenced by the action.

He reaches in again removing the chloroform spray as he twisted in his seat. He halted Elizabeth's panicked cry by suffocating her in the toxin. Her dark blue eyes were wide as her body collapsed against the seat. Molly was stunned frozen, waiting patiently. In an instant he had Molly's eyes slipping shut and her soft face falling into a drunken haze. Moments later she was unconscious in the backseat.

 

He turned back around in his seat, replacing his tools into the glove box. He turned the car onto the street, enjoying the soothing quiet in his brain.

\--

Elizabeth began to wake up on a bed, her head achy. She turns her head to see Molly in the corner of the room with a worried look on her pretty features. "Molly? Wa...what happened?"

Molly looks at her and jumps and runs over to her hugging her tightly. Elizabeth just holds her. "I think we were kidnapped." She says with trembling voice.

Elizabeth Groans. "Fuck.."

"What are we going to do? I'm scared.."

Elizabeth hugs her tightly "Don't worry hun, just let me do the talking okay. I'll take care of you."

The girls look around their room. It was a tight coffin that would contain them. Built with cold stone walls. Two beds were lined up next to each other, and two doors leading out the room.

 

Elizabeth looks around the room, her eyes scanning furiously to take in the sight. Along the edge of the concrete floor she caught a glimpse of scuff marks. It when that she noticed the claw marks scratched up into the ceiling near the stainless steel grate.

Her body was shaking as a thought dawned upon her. They weren't the first. "Shit.. This is going to be a long week or days." She mumbles.

Molly lets out a small whine of fear.

 

They were doused in a pained silence. The echo of their breathes ringing out loudly between them. It was in that silence that they could heard the firm footsteps of someone approaching. They jumped as they heard a lock slipping free. Both girls were shivering, their bodies trembling in each other's hands. The door was heavily dragged open as they hurried moved themselves to the furthest point of the bed. The door was pushed open to reveal a familiar man. He had a close shaven head and dark framed glasses. His lips were tightly pressed together. He met their eyes briefly before looking down. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, but not locking it. He placed a plate with sandwiches at the end of their bed.

 

"Well.. I guess I wasn't wrong Molly..He is a stalker and I guess a kidnapper." Elizabeth says in a sarcastic tone, her eyes flashing something at Dennis that screamed Don't even try it.

Molly is just sitting behind her, peaking over Elizabeth's shoulder.

Dennis visibly stuttered his actions at this. His strong eyes looked back to Elizabeth's, watching as the fear escaped her sinful body. "I'm not kidnapping you. I'm cleaning up the streets of your filth."

Molly sits up more "Wa..what you mean?"

"Something is coming for you." He murmured, not daring to raise his voice. Elizabeth gets up with a smirk on her face."Ooh I'm really scared" She laughs.

Molly just runs into the bathroom crying.

 

He stepped forward, his broad chest puffing gently. He was in control. "Do you really think anybody has cared since you disappeared?" He asked, taking another step closer towards the confident girl. "No ones asked, no ones noticed. You aren't wanted in this world."

Elizabeth gets closer to him too, puffing out her chest in her tight tank top mocking him "You made Molly cry. I don't like that one bit..Mr Clean."

He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down her body, long legs and an attitude. He blinked at her, his expression unamused as he stepped right in front of her. His eyes scanning her pretty face. "I couldn't care less about you and your friend." He muttered, feeling her soft breaths puff against his chest.

 

Her eyes squinted in a challenge, her lips curling into a scowl. The sight of her deviance has Dennis frowning. He clenched his fist as the muscles freed from his short sleeves shirt tightened under his skin. She could feel the heat from his body, the warmth of his anger. She couldn't help herself.

A moment passes between them as she gets closer wanting to touch him, wanting to be closer and feel his warmth, but then the words he just said suddenly hit her. It was to familiar just like what her ex bf told her in the woods that last day she saw him. *Your worthless* The hurtful words echo in her ears. She looks up into Dennis's eyes and something changes in her features. A look of being stressed and hurt fills her eyes and she walks away to the bathroom to join Molly and shuts the door.

Moments later, Molly comes out and sits on the bed with her head down.

Dennis remained frozen staring at the space Elizabeth once occupied, now replaced by Molly's small shivering form. "You should eat something." He muttered, watching as she wiped at her eyes.

Molly looks at the sandwich and suddenly gets off the bed and wraps her arms around his torso, her head laying right under his collar bone. "Thank you" She pulls away only a little to look up at his face. She's smiling.

His eyebrows pinched together in a kind of confusion that looked like pain. His hands rested stiffly above her should, unsure as to where to place them. Her red rimmed eyes were gentle as she stared up at him, her hair curling softly around her neck.

He was caught by the sight of her soft lips, he wanted to hold onto this moment. He was tempted to hold onto her, bring her back into his chest and feel her rushed heart beat against his. But he knew she couldn't be that perfect, she was dirty. She was impure. She was a disease, spreading across his lungs and contaminating his thoughts.

Molly lifts up to the tips of her toes and kisses him on the cheek. When she pulls back and puts her feet flat against the hard floor, she giggles sweetly. "Don't worry about Elizabeth, she will be alright. She gets a little stressed out at times" Molly's says as she sits back down on the bed.

 

He was panting, his head screaming for him to grab her. She was a sin. She was a desire. His cheek seared where her soft lips pressed against his skin. She moved with such an elegant flow, soft fingers trailing at the hem of his shirt. "I don't care about Elizabeth." He said bitterly, his eyes becoming fixated on Molly's ever move.

 

"You shouldn't say that, be kind to other's or it will come back around and hit you right here." She presses her finger over his heart on his chest. "It only adds to.. to the hurt. being kind to someone always comes back to you in a great way and heals you as well. I want to be a nurse and help little kids one day, bring some smiles to their faces and bring them hope." She smiles.

His dark eyes were hard as he glared at the naive girl. "I can't be more hurt than I already am. I've lost everything that I could have ever care for." He clenched his teeth together, ignoring the stinging in his heart were her finger pressed.

 

"I'm sorry. Maybe it will get better soon for you" She scoots up higher on the bed and lays down. "I think I'm going to take a nap" She closes her eyes, her hair spread all over the pillow.

-

The water is running in the bathroom.

 

Elizabeth is standing in the shower, the warm water running down her body, she's lost in thought and feeling stressed out. "Damn.. not now.. please not now" She says quietly to herself. She starts to feel the urge of her darkest addiction start to stir inside her, the heat flowing through her, begging her to satisfy her aching need between her legs. "Only a little...Just a little then stop" She whispers to herself and leans against the shower wall, the water still hitting her skin as she trails her hand down between her legs rubbing slow at first but then faster over her clit. Her eyes start to roll back as she feels her needs met. She bites her lip trying not to make a single sound, but bites hard enough that her lip starts to bleed.

 

Dennis is caught off guard as he hears a soft grunt coming from the bathroom. He drags his eyes away from staring at Molly's stretched out body as he looks at the closed bathroom door. The sound stirred something inside him, something long forgotten as his blood flushed to the south of his body.

Elizabeth knows this is never enough to satisfy her intense needs. Her breathing has picked up and her eyes are fully dilated. All she can think now is "Hurry.. you must hurry. Get this over with. You can't be doing this now." Another soft sound escapes her lips and she hates herself for it. Her other hand comes up to her big voluptuous breasts and rubs on them. Her teeth dig deeper into her lip.

 

The curious noise has Dennis creeping closer towards the bathroom. He throws a hesitant glance back at Molly as he sees her sitting up nervously.

Returning his eyes back to the door, he moves swiftly to open it. Hot steam billows out of the room, steaming up his glasses as it blurs his sight. He removed his glasses relying on his blurred colored vision to distinguish the metal bathroom objects and the girl leant against the tiles. Her next sound had his pants tightening. 

 

Elizabeth doesn't even hear the door open, nor in this moment does she care. A strong wave of pleasure hits her and she lets out a louder moan. She's shaking her head no, wishing she could stop but it hurts if she does. She needs this, she likes it, she wants it.

Her head was pushed back against the wall and her body quivering at the feelings coursing through her. Dennis's fingers felt numb as he watched silently. His stomach clenched as her long hair stuck to her chest, the strands curling underneath her breasts as her eyes fell closed. His breaths were escaping him at a faster rate, his skin feeling clammy as he felt like he was going to melt with the heat floating in the room. It had been many years since he had heard a woman moan like Elizabeth. His body reacted so quickly and surely as he stood glaring at the girl. He wanted to unclip his belt and let it fall to the floor. He wanted to take her in his hands and lay her down. He wanted to spread those cream colored legs and watch her teeth sink into her lip and hear her draw in a deep breath.

 

That's when it finally happens... a word escapes passed her now swollen lips in a lustful whisper.   "Dennis..."

 

He can't stop himself anymore. He steps towards the shower, with his eyes glued on her responsive body. Slowly he reaches a hand out, pressing it gently to her waist. Her small body jumps underneath his hand as her wide eyes stare back at him. She pulls back the see through shower curtain and is standing there bare before him dripping wet, her chest rising and falling in deep long breaths, a look in her lust filled eyes that is familiar some how. Lust mixed in with pain.

Dennis recognizes the look, sees the pain and hurt buried beneath the pleasure. He withdrew his hand, tightening it into a fist by his side. He tries to ignore his hard member tenting his pants.

 

She steps out of the tub and walks up to him, taking his hand in hers, bringing his fingers to her lips. She kisses them softy but then her mouth then wraps around them sucking on them slowly as she stares at him. Taking them out she lowers his hand down her stomach down between her legs and lays them there. "Touch me"

His breath stutters as he leans towards her, letting his free hand trace down her stomach and fall between her legs. She was slick as he gently circled her entrance. Her eyes were wide, begging silently as he slipped a finger inside her. He watched as her hips shifted towards him, her mouth gaping as she rested an arm around his shoulders. Without another thought he kicked the bathroom door shut and pushed her up against it. She sucked in a tight breath as he rubbed roughly against her sex. He pushed his groin against her thigh as he grunted roughly at the long forgotten contact.

"Uuhh!!" She moans. "Dennis..please.. please, fuck me." She begs, staring into his eyes.

 

He removes his hands from her, instead unclipping his belt and letting it snake out of the loops. It drops to the floor with a clank as he unzips his trousers and slips them down his legs. He's painfully hard as he wraps his arm around her waist, lifting her up against the door as he settles himself before her. He gently eases her onto his throbbing dick as she bites her lip trying to contain her moans.

"Oooh fuck.." She moans and grips onto to him trying to hold on. "More ooh more"

 

Behind him he hears it, he hears the scoff and disappointment of their judgement. He clenches his eyes closed, trying to ignore Patricia's smug voice that taunts him. "Shut up!" He grunts, thrusting roughly inside her. Elizabeth whines, her nails racking over his shoulder. Dennis tries to shake the thoughts clear from his mind as their concerns continue to echo around his head. He feels Patricia's eyes burning into him, and senses her frown at the improper sight of him. It's been so long since his felt a warm body pressed against his, he just can't stop himself.

"Ooh you Beast!" She says rather huskily deeper toned voice. "Harder..slap my ass..do anything you want..I'm yours!" She deeply groans, looking a bit wild. "Devour Me!"

Dennis gripped her hips tight, indenting his fingers into her pale skin. Her skin blossomed easily in dark bruisers as he pushed her closer to the edge. It drove him crazy. He rammed his forearm against her throat, throwing her head back against the door as he cut off her air supply. Her eyes widened as he continued to thrust up into her, loving the soft gasps falling out of her teeth bitten lips. He pushed his lips against hers, feeling her soft puff of breath fan out against his skin.

 

"You're hitting...it.." She moans deeply as she hits her climax hard, her inner muscles tightening around him, her head falls back, her throat more exposed to him. A long deep pink scar wrapped half way around her soft sweet neck. Her hearts beating fast as she stares upwards.

 

He groaned, quickly following her as his orgasm thrummed through his body. He rested his head on her shoulder. They panted loudly in the echoing bathroom. Dennis let his eyes drift across her body, catching sight of the scar circling her neck. He pressed his thumb along the damaged tissue, tracing it gently. She was marred, she was tainted. Her flawless body was tarnished by something so simple. "Your pure." He mumbled, lifting his head to look into her unfocused eyes.

 

"I loved him but he didn't really love me, he called me worthless and did this to me, leaving me..I was bleeding to death. I was so very close...I felt cold and lonely.. but most of all My heart was torn." Her eyes are rimmed with tears now. "Next thing I knew I was in a hospital. They said they didn't understand how I was still alive. Even tho that bastard is in jail... I'm still hurting."

"What a prick. He should be dead." He gritted behind clenched teeth. A darkness enveloping his eyes, as he drew her head into his hands and he stroked her cheek. He stared at her, trying to understand how anyone could hurt her.

 

"I have so much love in me, but every time I try to give it to someone I care about they hurt me. He wasn't the first.. there was 2 more before him. One of them got me addicted to..." She looks down shamefully.

"What-" he asked, jerking her head up to meet his eyes.

"Sex" She says quietly.

 

Dennis swallowed, staring into her dark blue eyes. Colored by temptation and tinted by shame. He let his hand fall as he stepped away from her. He could see the pain and regret in her face, she was a twisted kind of innocent.

"It's such a struggle.. whenever I get upset or even stressed.. I have to pleasure myself or I feel like I'm going crazy. I've manged not going out and just sleeping with anyone because of it, just barely. The temptations are always eating at my brain, always speaking to me, telling me to do things to myself or other's. I'm some kind of freak." She licks her lips, "Even now it's tormenting me"

 

He blinked at her, feeling Orwell crawling underneath his skin. His brain was dissected, matching problems to solutions. "You can't- ah." He twisted his neck, fighting Orwell's urge. "You can't give into the cravings. You need to find comfort through something other than sexual contact. You need... a family." His shoulders softened as he looked between both her curious eyes.

 

 

**To Be Continued.. In Part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Short story written by Lizrenknight and WriterProducer. Thank you for your help in this! <3 * This has Been Part 1 of 3*


	32. Locked Up  Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & Elizabeth. The Beast wants new Impure's but what The horde didn't expect was a crazy ride of their life's. Part of a new 3 part mini series called "Locked up"*

"I never wanted to sleep around..I only sleep with someone I care about" She smiles softly at him.

He felt the anger pulse through him, doubt flashed through his eyes. No one had ever loved him. Dennis stepped forward, feeling the rage burn through him. He involuntarily punched his fist against the door right by her head. "Don't fucking lie to me." He spat.

Elizabeth just stares at him and scoffs "Well if your going to be like that" She crosses her arms and looks to the side.

His chest was falling heavily with shallow breaths. "Elizabeth." He said, waiting until her blue eyes gave in and met his. "I can't be who you need me to be." He looked up at the ceiling, tipping his head back. "I'm going to hurt you, just like your old boyfriends did." The heaviness of his words exhaled into the tight confines of the bathroom.

"I don't care" She puts her hand on his chest. "At this point..I just want a connection with some one."

His eyes flick down to the scar etched in her skin, he doesn't want her to feel pain. Doesn't want her to rely on physical intimacy. He looks back up into her soft face, her eyes staring with hope and her lips guarded with worry. He places his hand over hers that rests on his heart. He gently placed his other hand to her waist as he draws her body into his. He leans forward, feeling her warm breath fan against his neck. He tilts his head as he presses his lips against hers. Smoothly moving his mouth with hers as her eyes fall closed. His tongue slipping against hers as he enjoys the eager way she responds to him.

 

A small knocking is on the bathroom door. *Knock, knock* "Are you guys alright in there?" Molly's small voice asks.

 

Dennis steps back, looking down at Elizabeth's naked form. "Get dressed." He grunts, heaving his own pants back up as he zips himself away. He stepped past her, walking out of the bathroom and closing it shut behind him. He was faced with a curious Molly who stood before him. "Don't ask questions." He gritted behind his teeth.

"Sorry.." She puts her head down with a pout, looking like a scolded child.

"Did you finish your food?" He asked, throwing an expectant glance at the plate resting on the mattress.

"I ate mine and left one for Liz." She says with a smile.

"Good girl." He mumbled, reaching a hand to her cheek as he tilted her head up. "I don't want you getting sick."

She leans her face into his hand and closes her eyes, with a relaxed smile on her on pouting pink lips and sighs.

He felt a relaxed smile tug at his lips, "Molly if you ever want to show me your dancing. I would love to watch." He stroked his thumb against her soft skin.

 

"Really? Id love too" She smiles brightly.

 

Dennis nods, letting his hand fall to his side as he gestures to the locked door leading out into the study. "Come here." He said, leading the way.

She follows him willingly, humming as she walks.

Outside of the small room is another connected room with a computer and storage. Dennis flicked out a key as he opens the second door, holding it open for a eager Molly. After she steps through he locks it behind them, making Molly jump at the sound. He continues down the hall, ignoring the girls giddy excitement.

He leads her into the lounge room, where only a couch and cupboard sits. The room minimally decorated with aged furniture.

 

Molly looks around, scanning the items in the room with her doe like eyes. "What room is this?"

"It's the family room" He murmurs, taking in the room for the first time in weeks. He nods, stepping closer and taking a seat next to her. "I never really use it." He ran his palms down the front of his pants, "But I figured it's got a wide enough space for a dance?"

"Yeah it does, to bad I don't have my leggings or my ballet shoes." She says still looking around the room.

"Maybe if you take off your jeans, it'll give you more movement?" He suggested, running his hand over his head.

She stands up and walks over more in the middle of the room, she undoes her jeans slipping them off and even folds them and tosses them over to him. "Is there a radio in here?

"Dennis swallowed as he looked from her jeans back up at her. He nodded numbly, pointing to the cupboard hidden behind wooden boards. "It's plugged in behind the cupboard."

Molly walks over to it and opens it and turns it on, switching through the channels until she hits a song that suits her.  ***Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling***

 

She walks back to the middle of the room and stands straight and takes a deep breath.

She puts her hands above her head, her body raise's up to her toes one foot goes in front of the other and back again and repeat, the same with the other foot then she twirls fast and then swings her leg upwards and swings it behind her in graceful movement. She lets her feet slide and so does her legs into a perfect Split's and her hands lift herself up and her legs comes up off the floor and she twirls, twirling and bend her back, her face facing the ceiling and her arms swing down with her hands out.

 

Dennis is mesmerized by the sight. In captured by the unique flow and taunted by the bend of her body. His legs fall open as he rests back in the seat, taking in her movements. The song finally ends and she comes back down flattening her feet to the floor. She looks at him and smiles

"Did you like it?" She asks in a breathy voice.

He licked his lips, smiling up at her. "It was beautiful, Molly." He sits forward on the couch, "Come here. Where did you learn all that?" He asked, eyeing at her long legs.

 

She walks over to him and sits down sideways on the end of the couch her legs bent and leaning against the back of the couch facing him. "I started when I was 5 and worked my way up"

He listened, taking in her breathless form as he admired her dedication. "It's really paid off." He smiled at her, trying to dull down Hedwig's lingering thought that somehow managed to slip past his lips. "Your so beautiful."

She blushes and smiles looking down to the side. "Nah.. " He clears his throat, shifting himself closer towards her. He looks up at her hidden face as he gently places a hand to her knee. "Your sweet, and you give people your time. Which is a nice change these days." He sinks his teeth into his lower lip, rolling the pink skin out.

"I feel funny" She trembles a little.

 

His other hand moved to cup her face as he brought her eyes up to look into his. "What's wrong baby?" He whispered.

"Well.. look" One of her legs moves down off the couch, exposing between her legs, her underwear soaked through with her wetness. "I feel achy and wet" She gets a worried look on her face as she leans her cheek into his palm.

He felt a his heart rate pick up at her innocence. His lips parted as he tried to the wave of desire that washed through his body. "Haven't you-" he didn't know how to ask, "You've never been with anyone?"

"No.. I've never even been kissed before"

He wet his lips staring into her eyes, "Your so pure. Something so rare and delicate." He leaned towards her, becoming obsessed by her naive mind and malleable body. "Do you want me to show you..." he wondered desperately what she would sound like. Wondered how her hands would cling onto him.

"Yes" She softly whispers, her face turning into his palm kissing it, her eyes closed.

 

With a stuttered breath Dennis moved closer, leaning towards her as he softly pushed his lips against hers. He drew her into the kiss, molding their lips together. As he pulled her lower lip into his mouth, tugging it gently. He moved a hand to her waist, bringing her body closer to his as she straddled his hips.

She makes this little mewl sound as he kisses her. When she finally pulls away from it, her cheeks are rosy. "I think..no..I know..I love you my Dennis bear." She says smiling.

He shares her smile, loving the soft fall of her blonde hair. He felt the words soak under his skin as he looked up at her loving blue eyes. He had never felt love, had never known how it builds a barrier against all the bad things, stopping the pain from cutting to deep.

 

"I need you" She lifts his hand to her mouth tracing his fingers along her lips and kisses his finger tips, her mouth comes down over them, sucking on them slowly. Little "mmm" sounds can be heard as she does it.

"Fuck." He grunted, trying his hardest to hold his hips down rather than thrusting up into her. With his free hand he ducked his thumb underneath the waist band of her underpants, slipping it around the curve of her ass.

She giggles "That tickles"

He smirked at her, as he reaches down to unbuckle his belt. With some hassle he removed her underpants and pulled his trousers down around his thighs. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he alighted their hips. "Ready baby?" He whispered.

She bites her lip and nods.

 

In his ear he could feel Patricia's words burning through him like acid, 'lies' she yelled. He blinked at Molly, unsure of himself. He was so used to be in control, that he couldn't think straight when it came to Molly. He could feel the others judging him, trying to remind him of what was best for them. His face felt heavy in deep thought. 

"Dennis Bear?" she looks at him with a worried look. "I'm ready.."

 

He met her eyes, with a darkness buried beneath them. "How can you ever be ready?" He asked, trailing a hand down her chest and resting at the hem of her shirt. "You can't just forget about this afterwards." He pulled at her shirt, lifting it over her head as he bared her warm body.

 

"But I am ready.. I want to be yours and only yours" She looks up into his eyes "I never want to forget this moment..ever...Take it, it's yours"

He was overwhelmed, feeling tears brew at the corner of his eyes. He brought their lips together, kissing her passionately. "Okay baby." He mumbled. "I'll take it gently." He softly pressed his hands against her hips, positioning her entrance over him. He slowly lowered her onto him, guiding her to sit fully in his lap.

 

Molly's hands grip his shoulders hard, her head tilted down into the crook of his neck as his cock pushes all the way through, taking her innocence. She whimpers as it happens.

 

He groaned at the feeling of being so far inside her, as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "Your so pretty." He whispered. He lifted her hips, and then slowly brought her back down onto his dick.

Her inner muscles tighten around him. She lets out a breathy moan into his neck "Ooh da..da..daddy"

"Yes baby." He gritted, resting his hands on the curve of her ass and squeezing gently.

"More.. please.. daddy" She quietly begs.

He was panting against her shoulder. It was all too much. He couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist, before lifting her up and flipping them onto the couch.

She makes a surprised sound with a wide eyed doe look to her.

He stared down into her curious eyes, she was so young and innocent. Brand new to all the failures and mistakes that balance their world. She was so very pure, a delicate blossom that was exploring the dark side of humanity. He didn't feel worthy to be the one to introduced her into such primal acts, but he recognized her desires.

 

She takes his hand again and sucks on his fingers, closing her eyes almost as if she was comforted by it some how, making sweet mewls as she sucked.

 

He moaned at the sight of her lips wrapped around his fingers. Those lips were devious. They were drawing dark thoughts from his mind. He wanted those lips wrapped around something else, but knew she wasn't ready for that. Something crawling inside him was craving to feel her deeper, wanting more of her. Something inside him desired to taste her.

 

He pulled out with a grunt as he left her whining at the sudden cold feeling of emptiness. He swiftly dropped to the floor and grabbed her knees as he positioned her into a seating position on the couch. "Wha-" She started before staring down at a kneeling Dennis, resting between her legs. With a grin he gently spread her legs apart as he moved his hands up her thighs. Her soft eyes stared at him with an aching need of pleasure. He leant forward as he nibbled at the warm skin of her thigh, before nuzzling towards her entrance. He circled a finger along her sensitive skin, before slowly pushing inside. She hummed at the feeling.

He could feel how wet she was, he removed his finger and spread her wetness around her lapels. He pressed a hesitant kiss to the hairless skin above, letting his tongue dart out to lick a stripe down into her opening. She keened at the sensation, the muscles of her thighs clenching. As he flattened his tongue and cleaned up her leaking pussy. He pushed in a finger again, teasing her insides before adding a second. While he continued to suck lightly at her pink flesh. Dennis knew she was beautiful, but the raw sight of her heavy breaths and strung out body had his head spinning.

He didn't know how to feel, he felt a longing to protect her from himself. As there was a strong desire of devouring her and damaging her, into staying as his. A whisper in his ear reassured that 'she was his'. The idea had him moving intently, trying to draw out as much pleasure to convince her to stay. He didn't mind that his own aching cock was left neglected. As he loved the sight of her tight body, with her back arching in delight.

 

Molly starts shaking feeling her orgasm coming, her back arches causing her hips to raise up, her lips open and panting. Her eyes are closed, her cheeks blushing red. She's getting overwhelmed by it all. she starts to beg both for it to stop or to keep going. "Uuhh Pleease Daddy pleease!" She cries.

 

Dennis's dick was straining against his stomach. The sight of her taut body before him was driving him insane. He gripped underneath her thighs and tugged her down to the floor. He laid her down, and easily slipped inside her. He groaned at the feeling. He shifted his hips, thrusting hard as he could, making her call out in pleasure. He only needed a few more thrusts before they were both coming with loud groans.

 

Molly's body falls slack. She's trying to settle her breathing, feeling Dennis's hot seed inside her still, her eyes glance up all dazed, her whole body flushed. "Don't leave me" She whispers.

He stares down at her soft eyes, as he pulls out and leans closer to her. Wrapping her up in his arms, and bringing her body closer to his warm chest. "I won't leave you baby." He mumbled into her neck, letting his lips press a kiss to her pulse point. 

 

She sweetly sighs and drifts off to sleep in his arms.

 

 

**To Be Continued.. in Part 3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Short story written by Lizrenknight and WriterProducer. Thank you for your help in this! <3 This has been part 2 of 3*


	33. Locked Up  Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Horde X My Oc's Elizabeth and Molly. locked up Part3*

Both Elizabeth and Molly was sleeping beside each other instead of sleeping in their own separate beds. Molly laying on her side taking most of the blanket with her thumb in her mouth, Elizabeth laying on her back with one leg draped over the side of the bed, her hair all wild looking. The sight of this all was silly at best.

They both jolted at the sound of the door opening, there eyes wide at the sight of Dennis stepping inside the room. He was smiling sweetly at them, his hands neatly folded at the front of his stomach. His chest covered in a red fleece jumper with pearls hanging from his neck. "Hello dears, so lovely to meet you." His voice pitched high as his head nodded at each girl. 

"Uh I'm confused." Molly mumbles. Elizabeth just looks at him up and down with a smirk on her face.

Dennis focused on Molly, "Don't be concerned child, you are in the safest hands. I am Patricia and I will take care of you." He raised his hands out to his side, before letting them elegantly fall. "Now I must insist we change you both of those dreadful clothes." 

"I already have clothes in my bag" Elizabeth speaks up. Molly just shakes her head trying to make sense of him acting this way. "I'm hungry"

"Oh yes of course dear, I'll have Dennis fetch it from the car." He directed to Elizabeth before looking gently at Molly. "Sweetie, I'll go prepare some food for you both."

 

After getting dressed in their own clothes Elizabeth wearing a tee shirt close fitting with some band on it and black shorts that are shiny and black knee high stockings, and Molly just wearing one of Dennis's extra shirt's that was a little long on her and her skirt. They all go into the kitchen to have some food.

Patricia was humming a gentle tune, swishing his hips as he spread jam on the bread. "Lovely ladies dressed neatly." He hummed, turning and winking at them. "Although," He let his eyes obvious trail down Elizabeth's attire, "hardly not lady like sometimes." He muttered turning back to the sandwiches. 

Elizabeth smirks at Patricia's obvious attempt of being nasty to her, taking it as a bit of challenge. So she gently gets up walking to the back of Patricia getting very close behind her and taps her on the shoulder.

Patricia turns quickly, his eyes stern as he glares at the girl. "Yes dearie." The common niceness in his voice faltering. 

 

Elizabeth gets a smile on her face as she takes one hand opens the cabinet next to Patricia's head and pulls out a cup. "Just getting this, Dearie." She acts like when she leaning to get the cup her other hand falls between them and rubs between his legs for a few moments then she leans in and whispers in a sultry voice into Patricia's ear "Don't fuck with me" She pulls away and walks over to the table swinging her hips and sits down.

Patricia gasped as his hands gripped the counter. Deep inside he feels Dennis's eagerness to respond. "I will not have any of that. It is most inappropriate and devious." He stuttered.

Molly just quickly puts her head down and continues to chew her food looking nervous.

 

"Your behavior is despicable." He frowned heavily, a pinch forming in his brow. "How you awfully flaunt yourself. It's clear how you had Dennis so avidly." He huffed, turning back around and cutting down the middle of the sandwich. Bitterly he turned and dropped the plate to the table, pushing it away from Elizabeth and presenting it to Molly. "Here you are lovely." 

"I'm full" Molly shyly says.

Elizabeth just laughs and gets up and walks out of the room.

 

"Elizabeth said something to me last night about.. needing some blue pills? What's that mean?" Molly asks.

Patricia's eyes followed Elizabeth out of the room before turning and addressing Molly's concern. "Dear it's birth control." He cleared his throat, "Its highly recommended for you. But for Elizabeth it is essential." 

"Oh that? She told me once she wasn't to sure if she could anyway's, have a baby I mean." Molly answers.

With a pregnant pause Patricia looked over Molly's features. "It's unexpected for all of us to have you here." He began, taking a deep breath. "Especially with this opportunity." His warm hand pressed against her stomach. "It's a beautiful thing when you contribute to society. You can carry the hope for all of us." 

She gets a confused look on her face.

Patricia can't stop the glowing smile that spreads across his face. "You better eat dearie, your eating for two." 

"But..I'm full" She says with a worried look.

Patricia merely chuckles, turning back around and cleaning up the kitchen. "Sit here and eat, I'll be back shortly." He murmured, stepping out of the kitchen and following the hall down to where Elizabeth disappeared to.

 

Elizabeth is laying on her bed, listening to tunes on her Ipod, smoking a joint with one hand and the other arm behind her head. Staring up at the ceiling (Tune is Rolling Stones - Gimme Shelter)

Patricia blinked at the sight before turning on his heel and dressing up again with a grey beanie shoved over his head. His feet fell heavily as he entered back into the room, a sly smirk plastered on his face. "Oi give it ere'" He nodded, slipping himself next to her on the bed as he plugged in one of her headphones and rested on his elbow. He grinned at her, lifting his eyebrows suggestively before picking up the joint. He brought it to his lips, sighing heavily as he felt the heat spread across his lungs. 

She giggles at him. "What came over you?"

"Ugh I haven't had a smoke in ages." He muttered, breathing out the smoke. 

"Let me guess you're another one in there huh" Poking his chest gently.

He chuckled, feeling the weed melt his bones. "I'm Barry." He ran a hand over her dark stockings. "I'm loving these by the way." He giggled flirtatiously.

She giggles "Thanks..I also got leg garters and a corset"

"Ooh yes darling those are hot." He continued to giggle, whacking her leg playfully. "Finally someone who can dress." 

 

She chuckles and looks into his eyes "I like your pants"

He scoffed, "Oh please, it's one step away from being a doormat, the material is so thick." He returned a look back to her eyes, instantly sitting up in concern. "Oh you poor babe, look at your hair." He frowned sadly, twirling a dry strand of her dark hair. "We need to get you something better."

"Yeah I guess so" She turns facing him then on her side. "You know what's nice about this kind of pants, Barry?"

He giggled, "What?" He wondered eagerly.

 She gets close to his ear and whispers "Easier access" at the same time running her hand up his upper leg and then moving it inwards very close to crotch.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no babe," he quickly gripped her wrists and pulled them away. "I'm sorry- I don't-" he chuckled awkwardly.

Her hand goes right back and slips under the hem of his pants, her hand gripping his cock and rubbing. "Don't what?"

He grunted at the contact, his breath picking up. "Don't- ah." He couldn't stop the moan that past his lips. He gripped her wrist again trying to pull her away, but struggling to maintain his grasp with the warm feeling spreading through his stomach. 

 

Her other hand pushes him to lay on his back and she gets down more gripping his cock pulling it out, and then going down licking up and down the shaft.

He gasped at the sensation, trying to hide his moan. Barry couldn't hate Dennis anymore than he did now. The thoughts and memories of her dripping wet body the first time had Dennis eager to step in the light. Barry clenched his eyes closed, willing the feelings in his groin to stop. "I'm sorry I don't move that way for you." He tried to explain, throwing a hand over his eyes. I'm more into an Adam than an Eve kind of guy." 

Elizabeth starts swirling her tongue around the head and then takes it out and starts slapping his cock against her tongue. Making a "mmm" sound.

 

He sits up quickly, "I'm gay!" He urges. 

That when it happens, she then deep throats him, moving at a fast pace non stop.

"Fuck." He grunts, shutting his eyes and running his hands down his face. He tries to think of Brad Pitt, tries to imagine it's his lips wrapped around his dick instead. 

She sucks him harder, then wrapping her hands around his hips and gripping on to the sides of his ass, her finger nails digging in.

"Brad." He gasps, feeling the pleasure uncoil as he clenched his jaw trying to hold in the moans.

"I want to taste all of you" She continues "Every last one of you"

Barry couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips. "Oh sweetie your gonna be here a while." He let his hips thrust slowly in time with her movements.

 

Out of nowhere a scream and pounding on the wall coming from down the hallway. Making Elizabeth jump and fall off the bed with a thud landing on her ass. "Oww what the -"

"Fuck." Barry spat, sitting himself up and tugging his hard member back into his pants. "Stay here." He gritted between his teeth, Dennis's hard eyes staring back at her. Elizabeth just huffs and crosses her arms.

The girl in the locked room is pounding on the walls, yelling.

Dennis stands from the bed and leaves her on the floor. He continues hurriedly down the hall, setting his jaw in a firm scowl as he opens the darkened door at the end of the hall. He flips the lock up and yanks the heavy metal door open. "What?" He asks the young girl shivering on the floor, her eyes wide and her lips quivering in fear. 

 

She screams at him "Let me out of here, you fucking asshole!"

Dennis growled, "Keep your mouth shut or I'll tape it shut." He looked past her at the room, noticing claw marks up along the wall and a broken ceiling light with glass shattered on the floor. "What are you trying?" He spat. 

She runs up to him suddenly with a shard of glass in her hand cutting the side of his cheek then running towards the open door.

He covered the wound, clenching his jaw at the stinging pain. "Get back." He shouted, taking large steps towards the runaway girl. He could feel the monster claw it's way to the forefront of his mind. His eyes narrowed on the girls stumbling run. His breaths were heavy, his shoulders hunched in an anger. He was a beast seeking its prey. 

As she reached the open doorway suddenly Elizabeth is in front of her startling the girl with widen eyes, Elizabeth sprays her in the face, the girl falls to the ground with a loud thud. Elizabeth is standing there breathing hard behind Dennis's white face mask. Her dangerous eyes look up at him. She takes off the mask and then tosses the small can to him. "You..should be more careful"

Dennis blinked back at her, letting the anger dissolve from his body as he stared into Elizabeth's capable eyes. He caught the can, and felt the trust between them. He nodded simply at her, as he placed the can near the door and moved to grip the girls ankles. He heaved her all the way back to her room, dropping her in the corner with a thump as he swept away the glass. He knew the girl was expiring, he had to let the beast feed soon.

 

Elizabeth leans against the doorway and sighs "Still think I'm fucking lying?" She smirks.

He looks back to her, enjoying the sight of her smugness. He steps closer to her, placing a hand to her waist as he pushes his lips against hers. He pulls back and stares into her dark eyes. The deep cut along his cheek feeling hot and agonizing. 

Her hand comes up to his cheek "You're bleeding" she says with concern in her voice.

He rests his hand over hers. "It's fine." He mumbles, bringing her body into his broad chest. 

"We better get it cleaned up, don't want it to get infected."

 

She leads him down the hall into the bathroom, as he follows behind her. He takes his glasses off as he sits on the closed toilet seat. He had never really had anyone to take care of him before, the feeling was unusual and foreign.

 

She takes out the First aid kit, getting everything ready. She first gets a washcloth and runs it under the tap, ringing it out some and then tilts his head up and begins to wipe the blood off and around the wound slowly.

"Thanks, Elizabeth." He whispered, looking up into her caring eyes. The soft strands of her dark hair falling around her face. She adds 2 butterfly bandages to the wound and then leans forward kissing close to it "All better" She smiles at him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm," he hummed with a soft smile on his lips. "I'm starting to wonder what I'd do without you."

"Well for one thing..you wouldn't of even noticed that you have a stain on the front of your pants" She giggles.

He looked down and felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks. "Oh." He quickly remembered her soft lips wrapped around his dick moments before. He was still half hard and growing at the thought. 

Elizabeth just chuckles and kisses him softly on the lips.

 

"I guess your wondering about the other girl..." Dennis let the words fall from his lips.

"No not really." She softly smiles. "I know why you're doing it...Kevin's lucky to have you"

He felt his chest squeeze, he stuttered in a nervous breath. "Wha- I don't-" he blinked looking away. "His, not really here anymore." He mumbled. "He couldn't... face it anymore." He frowned, "Not many of us can face what is growing inside." 

Elizabeth puts her hands on either sides of his face staring down into his eyes "I'm lucky to have you, I'm lucky to have you all...If you'll have me?"

He gives her a small smile, "You're absolutely gorgeous." He leans forward pressing a delicate kiss to her lips. "I'll always have you, my lovely." He pushes a kiss back against her warm lips, dragging her into his lap. 

Her arms drape over his shoulders as she kisses him, sliding her tongue in, rubbing it against his.

 

He let her body move against his in such a familiar way. He swung her legs over his thighs as he wrapped his arms underneath her ass. He lifted her up as he stood to his feet and carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her down gently and brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes. He laid between her legs as he kissed her jaw, moved down to press a soft kiss to her scar. "You're truly beautiful." He mumbled against her skin. 

She closes her eyes, making a little mewl sound.

He traces a hand down her taut stomach and slips his hand into her shorts. He teases her sensitive skin as he sucks a kiss on her neck.

She deeply moans in his ear and kisses his neck trialing all the way down and back up again.

He slips a finger inside her, teasing around her entrance. She was so warm and wet. He kisses down her chest, pressing his lips to the curve of her breast. 

"Mmm Dennis" She softly moans, then grabs the bottom of her shirt pulling it off, showing off her black lacy bra that showed off the soft curves of her breasts.

 

He grinds his hips against her thigh as his fingers move skilfully inside her. He chuckled breathlessly against her neck, "You sure you want to taste all of us. I mean..." he leans on his elbow looking at her eyes. "One of us is still a child." He circled his fingers around her clit. 

 She slaps his arm gently, rolling her eyes.  "Don't be silly"

He grinned at her, "Your so perfect baby." He pecked at her lips. He moved both hands to the front of her pants as he tugged them down her long legs. He quickly unfastened his belt and slipped out of his own pants.

 She bites her bottom lip looking down at him and back up again with a smirk on her face. Her hand comes down and rubs on his cock. "You can tell Barry he's a big tease" She chuckles.

 

He smirked, "He wouldn't know what to do with you." 

"Yeah for sure" She giggles. She licks her lips while she starts pumping his cock faster with her hand.

He leans his head against her shoulder, and presses kisses into her skin. He moves his hand between her thighs again, rubbing her gently. "You ready for me baby?" He whispered.

 

 "Always"

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was written by Lizrenknight and Writerproducer. Enjoy! :D *


	34. Prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly and Elizabeth. and Patricia*

**  
**

 

Molly came home from school and dropped her book bag and jacket in the chair next to the door. She stretched her arms and goes to her room to change her clothing.

After, she goes to watch one of her fave Marilyn Monroe films "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" on the couch while sipping on her fruity drink and singing along to the songs.

Elizabeth is in her room smirking knowing about adding this gel that causes your genitals to get overly sensitive into Molly's clean underwear she just put on, she counts down how long it takes it to soak into her skin, "Here comes the laughs" She giggles to herself.

 

Molly is unaware of what is about to happen...that's when bam it hits her, she feels things even more so against her pussy, her panties how they rub on her or even the air hitting her thighs.

Her eyes even get very dilated and her breathing picks up, her heart rate quicker and her pussy wetter and tingling.

Any kind of friction will set her off...really off.

 

She starts to panic so she goes to the kitchen to get some ice, but she sees it's Patricia in there making something at the counter. Molly gulps as she enters the room.

"Good afternoon, dear." Patricia hums, his strong hands mixing batter. "How is your film?" He questioned.

Molly shallows hard "It's good" She shuffles to the freezer grabbing some ice out of the bin, trying so hard not to make a sound.

Patricia turns, eyeing her suspiciously. "Is everything alright?"

"Mhm" She shakes her head trying to make a quick escape out the door with a hand full of ice chips.

 

"Molly, what exactly are you doing?" He inquired, folding his hands up to his hips.

"Umm..nothing.." She shakes a little, having a pained look on her face.

"Sweetie? Are you hurt?" He asks, stepping forward and staring at the clump of ice in her hand.

"Um, um" She bites her lip. One of the ice chips drops to the floor, she squats down to pick it up, her leg rubs against her crotch causing a shock wave of feeling. "Ooh Gawd.." She groans, dropping the other ice, as she wraps her arms around her lower stomach.

Patricia wraps his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the couch. "Have a rest dear." He whispered, picking up an ice cube and rubbing it over her hot forehead.

 

Molly's breathing hard, her legs shaking.

He untied his apron before sitting beside her. "What are you feeling, lovely? A fever, vomit? a rash?" He questioned.

"It's.. it's to embarrassing " She looks down.

He frowned, staring at her stomach. "There's nothing to be afraid of dear. If you would prefer I could get Dennis?" He offered.

"No..I, he might make it worse"

"Worse how sweetheart? Do you want Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Every things..so sensitive" The couch cushion rubs on her causing another wave , her hands come down between her legs underneath her skirt, holding herself. "Uhh" She moans.

Patricia's eyes widen, "Oh my dear. Perhaps you should wash yourself?" He offers.

 

"I can't..every things to much.. even my underwear" She rips her underwear quickly down her legs. Her pussy is really pink and soaked with her wetness. She falls back onto the couch her hands on her face. "I don't know what to do" She cries.

"Are you aroused?" He asked hesitantly.

"Extremely" She whines, still having her hands on her face.

Patricia wets his lips, looking down between her legs. "May I be of assistance?" He offered.

"It's to sensitive.." She cries.

"Why don't I run a bath for you, love?" He wonders.

"Okay.." She tries to stand, her inner thighs rub together causing her to moan again.

 

Patricia tries to ignore the noise as it stirs something inside him. "Hurry dear." He murmurs, walking ahead to run the warm bath.

She groans as she walks behind him to the bathroom.

He kneels by the side, testing the temperature.

She pulls her shirt off and slips off her bra. Her body's flushed and her inner thighs are wet.

"Oh baby." He whispers, feeling his own body tingle at the sight.

She pouts.

 

Patricia fills the tub, and turns off the tap once the warm water had poured in. "Step in." He directed.

She steps in slowly.

"Are you feeling better?" He whispers, staring at her long legs.

"No" She pouts, putting her head down.

"Wash yourself," he murmurs quietly.

"But..but.." She whines.

"Don't be afraid Molly, just give yourself a wash." Patricia murmured.

 

Molly gulps as she gets the wash cloth ready and reaches down between her legs, the cloth rubs up against her sensitive skin. "Oouuhh!" She moans loudly. She stops moving the cloth, trying to catch her breath.

He can't help the shiver that runs down his spine at the sound of her pleasure. "Love are you sure your okay?" He asks, trying to avoid staring at her spread legs.

"I just came..but it's still so sensitive" She pants.

"Perhaps you should submerge yourself into the water." He suggested, his voice deeper than usual.

She sinks down into the tub all the way, only her head sticking out. "Now what?"

"Well is it helping?" He wondered, looking between her thighs. "It doesn't look swollen, it like normal Molly. Are you sure your just not hormonal?"

 

"I can feel the water even" She closes her eyes.

Patricia tries to contain Dennis's urges to reach out and sooth her pain.

"Why doesn't it stop" She whines, reaching out her hand for him to hold.

He tenses, leaning closer towards her as he shifts his pants feeling his hard erection crushed in his trousers. "I don't know Molly."

"Please make it better" She stands up in the tub, her body dripping wet.

He gulps, "I don't want to hurt you Molly."

 

Molly gets out of the tub. "I , I don't know what else to do.."

"I don't want you to be over stimulate." He explained, trying to hide his eager crotch from view

Her legs bend inwards from the knee "It's already to much" She cries.

He stands up, reaching out to take her hand. "Maybe have a rest." He suggested.

"Good idea"

Patricia led Molly to their bedroom.

She lays down on the bed slowly, trying not to let the covers rub on her sensitive skin. Her legs are open bent at the knee.

He can't help staring at her parted legs, he feels Dennis's curiosity rise above it all as he pushes into the light. 

He sits on the bed, leaning towards her as he wets his lips. "Is it painful?" He asked.

"No..it's just so strong" She closes her eyes.

He reaches forward, pressing his hand against her ankle as pushes a kiss to the side of her knee.

"Oh my Dennis" She says panting. Her pussy is soaked and glistening, her body flushed.

He moves his other hand down along her thumb, kneeling between her legs. He purses his lips, lightly blowing against her sensitive skin.

Molly's head tilts back "Uhh" She moans.

He chuckled, leaning his head against her thigh. "How can you be so fucking tempting." He wondered quietly.

"Stop teasing me..it's not funny" She cries.

 

He gripped himself through his pants, as he ran his thumb along her slit.

"Ooh!" She moans, her hips lift up off the bed.

"So beautiful." He whispers, pushing a finger inside her.

"Omm uhhh!" Molly groans. Elizabeth is in the door way watching with a smirk on her face, waving her hand at Dennis.

Dennis frowns in question as he looks confusingly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth licks her lips slowly and points at Molly, with a playful smirk.

 

He feels a smirk lift his lips before waving playfully at her to go away. He returns between Molly's legs as he darts his tongue out to lick directly at her entrance.

"Oh Gawd!" Molly cries out.

Elizabeth walks over to the side of the bed waving something in front of him, a small bottle of a clear gel saying something about *Stimulation gel* She smirks.

His face drops, as he looks back to Molly. He raises his eyebrows as he returns his eyes to Elizabeth, with an insure emotion spread across his face.

Elizabeth giggles.

Dennis had Molly spread enough to slip a second finger into her soaked pussy.

Molly groans loudly, her hands gripping the bed covers.

 

He leant forward, alternating the strokes of his fingers with his tongue.

Elizabeth whispers in his ear "Have her sit on your face, babe"

He chuckles, lying down beside Molly. "Come on, love."

Molly gets in position over his face, her pussy laying against his chin.

Dennis moves his jaw, letting his lips gently suck against her warmth.

"Ooh Daddy!" She loudly moans.

 

Elizabeth sneaks and undoes his pants, taking his hardness out, her hand wraps around it and pumps it while her mouth starts to suck him off.

He grunted in surprise, feeling his stomach clench as he moans softly.

Molly's starts pushing her hips harder against his tongue as she cries out "I'm..I'm cum..cumming baby. Uhhhh!" Her body falls backwards.

Dennis slips his arms around her bum, catching her as he leans up to push a kiss to her lower stomach. "Your gorgeous." He groaned, looking up into her eyes.

"I love you so much.." She says trying to catch her breath.

 

Elizabeth starts to suck harder, her tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock. "Mmm.." She mewls.

Dennis's eyes flutter shut as he groans, pushing his head back against the mattress, with a forgotten reply on his lips.

Molly gets beside him and gives him kisses on his neck. While Elizabeth deep throats him, her other hand gripping his thigh hard.

He groans deeply, cupping Molly's jaw as he brings her lips to his.

 

She kisses him back, her tongue rubbing against his. "Mm baby"

He's beginning to pant, his balls tightening as he grips onto Molly's hip, desperate to hold onto something.

Molly says softy "Oh cum for me baby.."

 

He moans deeply as he feels his hips push up into her mouth involuntarily. He releases his cum, letting his body sink back into the bed with bliss as he sighs contently.

Elizabeth licks him clean and sits up and crawls up to lay on top of him, with her head resting on his firm chest while Molly lays beside him with her head laying on his shoulder.

He wraps his arms around his girls, breathing the mixture of sex and scent. "I love you both." He whispered.

 

"We love you too" They both say at the same time.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One short written by Lizrenknight & writerproducer. *


	35. Death Becomes Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. (Exploring the supernatural elements of the movie )*

After a fight with Dennis over Elizabeth sleeping with Barry.... Things got crazy after that... unfortunately so.

The Beast had enough as soon as it got too rough between Elizabeth and Dennis fighting... She had lost herself andslapped Dennis across the face. In a mere split second it had woken the Beast up in a bad mood, his hand grabbing Elizabeth by the throat hard. Her head hit the back of the wall as he slammedher against it, falling forward as he bit into her soft pale flesh **,** ripping it out.

His incisor cutting into her carotid artery, causing thick spurts of her blood to pump out **.** It coated his fist and soaked her thin dress **.** She screamed at the suddenly blinding pain, as the Beast's teeth scratched her voice box, whistling her faint gasps as she began to chokeon her own blood.

 

His long claws tore at her body leaving deep marks over her torso, spilling more blood down her shuddering body. Elizabeth fell limp in his arms, her body only spasming a little as her eyes rolled back.

She is dead...

It all happened so fast... he might regret it later on, but for now he doesn't. The Beast stands, panting over the body of his victim, with her blood on his tongue.

The Beast feels the anger dissipate from his muscles asleaves, telling Dennis as he goes back into the darkness. "Take care of it."

Dennis stared down at Elizabeth laying emptied on the floor, her color fading away fast, with her blood everywhere... on the floor and the walls.

 

He feels numb... he feels so much guilt for not being strong enough to stay in the light.

The Beast took him over so fast and now...now, Elizabeth is gone... His sweet Elizabeth.. The horde's Elizabeth... His lovely girl.

If only he stopped with the silly fights... he thought to himself. This wouldn't have happened.

Swallowing the taste of her blood thickly down his throat, Dennis moved stiffly as he gathered some big black trash bags and tapes them all together. He scooped her tangled body up intohis arms, before laying hercarefully across the bags. He wrapped it around her, covering her face from sight as he tried to ignore the sharp wire wrapping itself slowly and tightly around his heart. Jarring deeper inside with each step.

It's darker now, so it's easy not to be seen as he pulls the car around and opens the trunk to lay her in it.

 

He drives to a place an hour away.. a wooded area and finds an old shed to put her in. He hates the thought of just digging a hole and dumping her in it. Not for her...

Dennis gets back in the car and just stares out at nothing, thinking about her. Not able to stop himself remembering the feel of her warm caresses, and the soft smile that used to lifts her lips.

"Fuck!.. Fuck! fuck!" He yells as he hits his palms against the wheel. "I'm so sorry.." He tries so hard not to break down, the wire stabbing into the weakest muscle of his heart, as it nags at him to not forget her. To not step back and let another take the light.

 

Molly was devastated at the loss. The Beast of course felt some guilt after a while, knowing she was pure and did so much good for them all. It was sad to him that it had to come to that. But he never mentioned that to anyone. Not one day passed by that Dennis didn't think of her, not just the sex but everything she made him feel. He really did love her, they all did.

A week passes by and Dennis has been working overtime at the school, trying to think of anything else besides her. But it's so hard now... Like stepping with an amputated limb, he forgets that he only has one girl waiting for him at home.

 

It's evening now and time to get back home. When he arrives and goes through the door, it's dark, he goes for the light switch but then something hard hits him in the back of the head and all there is, blackness and the numb sting of pain.

Dennis finally starts coming around and then soon realizes that he's tied to a chair, his hands behind his back and each leg tied to a leg of the chair. He struggles but it's no use, that's when he notices a dark silhouette standing by the doorway from the kitchen in the dim light.

The unknown person starts to come forwards, walking right in front of him to stand.

He tries to blink his eyes into focus as he pushes against his binds.

That's when the light is turned on. Elizabeth is standing there with blood and dirt on her dress and skin. "Darling.." She says quietly.

Dennis feels his stomach drop as he stares at his girl before him. He voice is hoarse as he clears his throat, "Elizabeth?" He wonders. 

 

She suddenly slaps him across the face. Her face full of pure rage as she does it.

His teeth cut into the inside of his mouth, as his neck snaps to the side from her hit. His breath stutters as he remembers the pain similar to the day when the Beast killed her. He looks back up into her eyes, blood coating thickly over his teeth.

Elizabeth then sits on his lap facing him straddling his legs. She cups his face with with both hands, looking into his eyes. "I came back..I came back" She whispers.

He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he blinks at the sight of her, he slowly shakes his head. "No." He whispered. "Your not here. Your dead."

 

Elizabeth leans back and moves her hair aside revealing where The Beast has taken a chunk out of her throat. It's covered with a thin layer of skin but busied and very red with dried blood around it.

His heart speeds up at the reality, "No baby." He whines, wishing desperately that he could have stopped the Beast.

"It started healing..right after you left me in that place.."

He shakes his head. "It was a mistake. I was terrified and couldn't think." He explained.

"I know how I lived through the first time this happen to me now" She points to her scar.

He scrunches his face in pain, dropping his head to his chest as he tugs against the ropes, cutting into his wrists.

"He was right.." She leans into him more, her lips close to his ear. "The Broken Are more evolved" She whispers.

"Who." He states on an out breath. Shutting his eyes.

 

"The Beast"

 

"I don't-" he shook his head, "I don't- know-"

"I can't die.. I start to heal as soon as I'm hurt. It's my gift. Just like Kevin and you and the other's have a gift of The Beast" She kisses his cheek "I'll never you.."

"You shouldn't have had to find it out this way..." he whispered, looking painfully into her eyes.

Elizabeth gets up to stand, walking behind him, then grabbing the back of his shirt collar jerking his head back hard, her lips crash against his roughly. She lets go then and walks away down the hallway into their room leaving him there tied.

He gulps in thick breathes of air as he watches her leave. Confusion dents his brow as tries to comprehend what had just happened.

 

Elizabeth is in the bathroom. She strips off her dirty dress and turns on the shower, stepping into the warmth of the hot water, letting it wash off all the grime and dried blood.

Dennis can hear the shower running, he still cannot believe she's alive.

She begins to rub the soap on her body, being careful around her wound. Her eyes are closed, enjoying the warmth.

In the other room, Dennis strangles on the ropes. Feeling his hand lose blood flow as he crams it past the thick binds, freeing his hand. He easily manages to untangle the rest of the ropes as he wobbles to his feet. With hesitance he steps towards the hall, leaning around the corner to stare into the bathroom.

 

Elizabeth begins to feel that warm familiar ache start to take over her senses, she leans against the shower wall, her hand rubs down her stomach to her pussy to press her fingers inside her warmth while her other hand begins to rub her breast. "Uuhh" She groans deeply as she moves her fingers faster.

Dennis steps inside the bathroom, looking longingly at the long stretch of her fine body. "If you'll let me. I can help you out." He says quietly.

"Come to me.." She pants.

He obliges, stripping off his clothes as he reverently stares at her bared expanse of skin. He steps behind her, lightly tracing a hand over her scarred neck.

She leans her back into his firm chest, her head tilted back against his shoulder.

He kisses the other side of her neck, moving his hand down her chest and to her stomach.

Her eyes closes and flutters as she waits for his fingers to reach her wetness.

 

He nuzzles his nose under her jaw. "We're all so relieved. It feels like we can breath again, knowing your alive." He whispers.

Her face turns towards his cheek more to run her tongue along the side of his jaw. "My darling"

"They want to say hi." He murmured, leaning into her touch. "But I don't know if I can let you go again."

"I'll be here baby..always" She whispers as she puts her hand on his guiding it down to her pussy.

He strokes her, rubbing circles over her pink swollen skin. Dennis burns the sight of her into his eyes, before stepping out of the light. Patricia stares at her, wrapping his arm across her middle. "Oh sweetie, it's magical to see you."

"I'll never leave any of you.." She whispers.

He removes his hand from her vagina. "Please believe, how guilty we all have felt. It was a tragedy."

 

Elizabeth turns around facing him, her arms drape over his shoulders. She leans in and kisses him softly on the lips "I love you all so much.." She whispers.

Patricia smiles, running his hands down her sides to rest at her hips. He steps back from the light, inviting Barry into the light. He looks guiltily up into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Hello.. sweetheart" She wraps her arms around him holding him close.

He shakes his head, "I didn't even-" he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm gay, Liz."

"Yeah.. but I still love you anyways"

"I love you to." He whispered, "But it can't- I can't love you like that... again."

 

"It was..worth it to me, getting to be close to you, even if it was only for a short time. That sweet time will always be in my heart" She sadly smiles.

He smiles faintly, "Thank you, darl." He whispers, pushing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll uh... let Dennis reunite with you."

"Okay.." She smiles.

Dennis steps forward, eagerly wrapping her up in his arms as he pushes a strong kiss to her lips. "I love you baby. I'm not angry at you, I'm ashamed in myself."

"I love you too baby. I don't blame you.."

He smiles, moving his hand down and around to her stomach before teasing her inner thigh.

 

"Dennis.." She whispers.

He rubs his thumb along her clit, as he peppers kisses down her neck.

"Ooh baby." She moans as she reaches down to rub on his cock.

He moans, spreading her wetness over her entrance before slipping a finger inside.

"Take me to our bed baby" She whispers.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her out of the bathroom. Carrying her towards their bedroom as he gently placed her to the bed.

She gets an idea and rolls over onto her stomach, sticking her ass up like a cat stretching. "Get behind me..if you dare" She sweetly taunts.

 

He chuckles, easily kneeling behind her on the bed as he stares at the beautiful curve in her back and the dimples at the base of her spine. He lightly strokes the inside of her thigh.

"Mmm fuck my pussy baby" She whispers.

Dennis aligns his hips with hers, pushing his thick cock inside her wet entrance. He gripped her hips as started to lightly thrust inside her.

"Harder Ooh uh" She groans.

Dennis pushed in harder, dragging his hand down her spine and pushing a kiss to her neck.

"Mmm I crave you so much" She groans into the pillow.

 

"Love you baby." He moaned, feeling his stomach tense as he thrusted in, missing the warm feel of her body

"I want to ride you baby"

"Okay." He agrees, pulling out with a hiss as he laid down to the bed.

Elizabeth gets on top of him, easily sinking down on his cock. She starts bouncing her hips up and down. "Uhh!" She moans loudly.

He moans loudly, gripping her hips as he throws his head back. "Ooh baby."

 

She grabs his hands and puts them on her bouncing breasts. "I love you!" She cries out.

He cups her gently, stroking his thumbs over her nipples as he thrusts up into her.

She leans down an deeply kisses him, sucking on his tongue lightly. "Mmm"

He feels his stomach tighten at the sensation of her body.

Her body rubs up against him harder as she makes out with him, her hips moving in circles.

He holds onto, "Oh baby, I'm gonna-" he moans.

She leans up, her back arching backwards, her inner muscles tightening as she climaxes around him. "Oooh yes!" She cries out.

 

He cums in time with her, filling her up as he holds her, taking in her beauty.

Elizabeth slides herself off and gets in under the sheet with him, laying up beside him. She looks up into his eyes and smiles "I'll never leave you.."

He presses a kiss to her cheek, "I'll never hurt you, baby." He whispered.

"I know you won't baby" She nuzzles his jaw.

He breaths out in relief, glad to have his girl back in his arms.

 

Molly walks in the room getting a big smile on her face "Elizabeth!" she runs and jumps on the bed between them.

Dennis runs his hand down her shoulder. Looking lovingly at his two girls 

"I'm so so happy to see you!" She hugs Elizabeth tightly.

"I'm happy to see you to hun" Elizabeth smiles kissing the top of her head.

He wraps his arm over his girls, pressing a kiss to Molly's forehead. 

"I love you both!" Molly giggles.

He smiles, feeling relief flood his chest as he lets himself relax. 

 

Elizabeth drapes her arm over molly's torso and takes a hold of Dennis's hand, smiling sweetly. "One big happy family."

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	36. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly. AU*

 

 ***Dennis X My OC Molly. AU***   

 

Dennis was a renowned neural surgeon, who practiced efficient methods of removing Dissociate Identity Disorders. He studied the disease frantically, as it related directly to him. He hid the disease from everyone, not showing signs of any distinctive personalities.

Ms. Molly Starling had just started a couple of days ago as a nurse at the hospital, she liked her new job here. She had just got done giving shots to some kids and was on her way up to the surgery ward to deliver some results to the doctor.

 

Dennis had successfully cured three people so far from DID, he was curious about treating his own disease. He hated having the divided personalities of different minds and ages. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to be in control. He was terrified of the darkness that lurked within his mind.

Nurse Molly was young for a nurse but she was well set having graduated early in nursing school. She got up to the ward looking around for someone, no one at the front desk at the moment.

 

Dennis had isolated a surgery room, telling the surrounding nurses that it was contaminated and must be kept empty. He had gathered the necessary utensils and was currently injecting a heavy anesthetic into his blood. 

With steady hands he picked up a scalpel, feeling the sides of his head for the temporal lobe. He lightly pressed the scalpel into the side of his head, breaking the skin as he began to cut around the bone.

 

Molly walks into the room seeing what he was doing to himself. She runs to him and knocks the scalpel out of his hand. "What in the world are you doing?!" She says in a panicky voice.

Dennis freezes as he hears the utensil scatter across the floor, dirtying it. He glares at the nurse standing before him. "Who are you?" He asked, defensively, wiping at the blood spilling from his head.

"I'm Nurse Starling" She grabs a towel and pats his head to soak up the blood.

"Well then you should be educated enough to be able to read the signage expressing this room as contaminated." He shouted, whacking her hand away.

"But.. but you were hurting yourself" She says in a worried tone.

 

"I wasn't hurting myself." He grumbles, "I'm under heavy anesthetic, trying to preform a lobotomy." He turned to face her, "I am a doctor, by the way."

"Yes I can see your a doctor..but that's not a smart move to make on yourself"

He scoffs, "Your a nurse. You wouldn't have a clue."

"Excuse me..I know a lot. Thank you very much." She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah well I've had 17 years of schooling and real experience." He shouted, trying to ignore her cute lips. "Not three pissy years at university."

 

"Hey! I was the youngest out of my class to graduate and I'm the youngest nurse that works here, which says a lot.. I might add." She pokes him in the chest with her finger.

He grabs her finger, "Yeah congrats on finishing high school." He muttered, dropping her finger roughly.

"Grr! Go ahead ruin your brain! See if I care!" She storms off  "Oh btw Doc...you were using the wrong numbered scalpel, Mr smartypants!" She sticks her tongue out at him and leaves the room.

He frowns, surprising intrigued by her childish behavior. He looked back at his contaminated scalpel lying on the floor. He quickly followed after her. "Wait- Nurse... Starling. Come here." 

Molly is ignoring him carrying her samples kit box. Making a huff noise.

He groans, banging his hand against the door. "Fuck." He mutters, wishing he didn't hear the voice screaming in his mind. "Please." He begged, looking hopefully at her.

 

Molly turns around finally "What do you want doctor smarty?" She snaps.

"It's doctor Crumb." He supplies, squeezing his eyes shut. "If you would be as kind to assist me. Please." 

"Assist you.. in maybe messing up your brain? No thank you"

"Please." He begged, hoping he didn't look as desperate as he felt. His hand had begun to shake, his nerves kicking in and he knew he wouldn't be able to perform any operation until he calmed down. 

"I think you've lost it doc...I really do." She shakes her head and walks up close to him looking up into his eyes. "Do yourself a favor and don't cut into your perfectly fine brain"

 

"You don't understand." He muttered, wishing he stepped back from her prying eyes.

Dennis had felt so much pain, and he was willing to risk everything to destroy the voices in his mind. He had felt the agony of waking up completely unaware of where he was, with scars on his skin and no memory of how they got there. He was more than ready to die trying. 

"Do you need to see a therapist maybe? If so I can a get one from downstairs..here let me go get him" She turns like she's leaving.

He caught her hand, "No. Trust me. I study mental diseases. This is the cure. I'm the only surgeon qualified to perform the removal of dissociative identity disorders." He explained, dropping her wrist. 

 

"Why..would you want to cure that for? That's a gift, not a burden."

He frowned, "It is anything but a gift. I don't even know who am I. Who I'm meant to be." 

"You seem pretty much you right now, to me"

"That's because the rest of me, has a phobia of hospitals." He muttered. "It's why I stay at work."

 

"I can't.. help you cut up your brain. It could kill you"

"I'll walk you through it." He offered, turning keenly back inside the operating room. 

She follows him in hesitantly.

He sits himself in the chair. "Okay grab the scalpel." She grabs it and sighs."Make the incision by the temporal lobe." 

She puts the point of it near his head and her hand is shaking.

"Breath Nurse Starling." He whispered, "Take your time." 

"I..I can't do this to you!" She cries, getting onto his lap straddling his legs, cupping his face with both hands and staring into his eyes. "I can't let you do this!"

 

He grips her wrists, "Please. It's killing me anyway." He begged, holding her blue eyes. 

She leans her forehead on his and sobs.

He wraps his arms around her back, hugging her. He lifts her head up, wiping a tear from her jaw. "What's your name?" 

"Molly.." She sniffs.

"Molly." He smiles up at her, "Your such a loving, beautiful girl. And I bet you became a nurse to help people yeah?"

 

Molly shakes her head "Mhm" She whines.

He let his eyes crinkle with happiness, "Well help me." 

She hugs him tightly. As she does her inner thighs rub up against his crotch. "It will hurt you" She cries.

The heat rushes down his body, stirring interest in his pants. He then notices their inappropriate contact. "I'll be fine." He reassures, "Please don't be scared." 

"But I am.." She cries into the crook of his neck, her hips rock against him again. "Please..don't make me do it."

He grunted at the contact, as he placed his hands on her hips, lightly pushing her away. "Fine, then you can leave." He muttered, feeling disappointment and worry lace through his thoughts.

 

"But I can't leave you..you will do it yourself and..and.." She gets teary eyed again.

He bites his lip, "Please Miss Starling, I do not wish to upset you." He mumbled. 

Molly rocks her hips harder. "Please don't make me leave.." She has a pained look on her face.

He moans, feeling his breath hitch. "Molly." He gritted out between gritted teeth. 

Molly leans into him, whispering in his ear "Please...daddy"

His dick painfully pushes against the front of his trousers. He groans, tightening his hands on her hips. "I can't- can't- proceed with actions here Molly." He whispered, looking between their bodies at the obvious bulge in his pants. "We are co-workers, this is inappropriate." 

 

She pouts and bites her lip.

He looks up at her, breathing in deeply.

 She reaches down between them, her small hand rubs on his bulge. "Please.." she begs, pouting out her bottom lip.

He moans, involuntarily tugging her hips closer to chase the feeling. 

"Wanna play doctor with me?" She sweetly asks.

He couldn't hide the smirk on his lips. "How does it go?" He wondered.

"Well...you treat your patient"

 

He licked his lips, "So who will I play?" He asked, enjoying the teasing. "The doctor of course" She smirks.

"Well I guess that would make sense, nurse Starling." He reminded her. He stood from the chair, lifting her with him as he moved to lay her against the work bench. "So what are your symptoms?" He asked professionally.

"I'm hot"

He moved his fingers to the hem of her nurses scrubs, peeling her shirt off her body. "We should cool you down." He whispered, leaning down to lick a stripe up her stomach.

She shivers "I'm..achy and wet"

He slipped his hand underneath her pants, palming at her groin. "Here?" He asks. 

 "Ye..yes" She shudders.

He pushes a finger along her wet entrance, teasing her sensitive skin. "Hmm." He hummed, using his other hand to pull down her pants and expose her thighs. He leaned down, to closely inspect her dripping entrance, before flattening his tongue over her clit.

"Ooh Doctor!" She moans.

 

He pushed his finger insider her, "Feeling better?" He asked, circling her entrance with his tongue. 

"Oh more..I need more baby" She pants.

He palmed himself through his trousers, "I've got a bit of a condition myself." He stated, trying to ease the tension in his groin. 

"Do you want to cure it?"

He grinned at her, quickly shoving his trousers down his legs and hisses as the cold air hit his dick. "Ready baby?" He whispered. 

She shakes her head yes.

 

He lifts up her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he aligns their hips together. He slowly pushes inside. 

"Ooh it feels so good.." She pants.

He begins to pull out, before pushing back in. He picks up a fast pace, slamming into her warm wetness. 

She keeps making a little whine every time he pushes back in. "Uhh" Her hands wrap around her upper thighs, bending her legs back against her hips. Giving him better room to thrust into her.

 

He places a hand against her neck, stroking his thumb over her lower lip as he meets her eyes. 

She kisses his thumb and sucks on it slowly.

He groans deeply at the sight, feeling heat tingle down his spine. "Oh baby." He moans, deepening his thrusts. 

"Oh babe..uuh, your hitting it..ahh!' She moans loudly.

He felt his balls tighten, as he directed his thrusts to hit her sensitive nerve bundle. 

"Ooh gawd! She cries out as she feels the hot rush of pleasure shoot through her core, causing her pussy to tighten and gush with her wetness around him.

 

He moans as matches her orgasm, falling on top of her as he pushed his lips against hers.

Her arms wrap around him hugging him tight "Please don't hurt yourself"

He frowned at her, "I need to get rid of it." He whispered, "But I'll train up someone first to do it." He promised.

"But what if it takes away too? I couldn't stand it if something happened to you"

 

He ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled out, before lying beside her. "I'll be who I was meant to be." 

"And that's who I'm talking to...right?"

"No." He ducked his head ashamed. "I'm a personality of Kevin." He whispered honestly. "I'm just Dennis." 

Molly cups his face gently "I want you Dennis.. Only you"

He blinked up at her, caught up in the delicate blue hue of her eyes. Perhaps he had found a reason to survive for. 

 

She kisses him. "I love you Doctor"

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *
> 
> Check out the Dennis X Reader version of this story in my ( Split one shots: Only the sexy vol 2 book)


	37. Fire Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Sirena. This is Sirena's first appearance. Enjoy! :D * 
> 
> Oc's info in info page.

Another day at the local school building.

Dennis was working in his maintenance job, taking care of trash cans outside the football field. 

He stops to watch the girls briefly on the football field practicing their cheers together for the tomorrow nights big game, even Molly doing it with them in full cheer outfit and pom poms. 

She even waves to him with a big smile on her face.

He knew he needed to get the new girls picked out for The Beast..

The Beast was growing impatience with Dennis and wanted to fill himself with the Impure food to gain his strength...But what he wanted most of all was the blood splatter, the thrill of the hunt.

 

Dennis was about to turn back inside the school building when he saw a lone figure sitting on the bleachers. He could make out the long flow of her red amber hair, as she looked down into a book.

She was wearing a dusty pink long sleeve blouse, a long flowing navy blue skirt, with a long pearl necklace around her neck. Her hair very long, a fiery red, skin so soft looking. She puts her book in her shoulder bag and heads down the bleachers her long hair flowing behind her.

Dennis watched her from afar, before closing the school door and stepping closer. He took in her simplistic beauty, her conservative attire had him curious to admire what was underneath. 

"Hey!" Molly taps him on the shoulder.

 

He jumped, trying to hide it as he turned back to face Molly. "Hey baby, your dancing really nicely there." He stated, tightening his hand by his side. 

"Are you okay? You seem a little..flushed."

"No not at all." He reassured, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. "Just busy with work." 

She gets a smirk on her face. "Ooh I know what you were up to"

 

He tried to ignore how his mind stalled for a few seconds, as his mouth felt dry. "Huh?" 

"Yeah..you were checking out the girls again, weren't you?" She giggles.

He looked behind her to stare at the cheerleaders, he smiled faintly. "You know I can't help stare when someone dances." He whispered, placing a hand to her waist as he drew her in closer. 

"No one's in the library.." She chuckles, looking up at him.

He blushed, looking down as he was caught out. "Sorry. I've just never seen her before." He mumbled, tracing his thumb over her hip. 

"Who?"

He nudged his head up. "The girl with the red hair." 

Molly gets a thinking look on her face. "Oh that girl? Oh she doesn't go here, she's a collage girl."

 

He raised an eyebrow, "What's she doing here?" He wondered, biting his lip softly before daring himself to ask, "Do you know her name?" 

"Um..I think it's Sirena. She comes here to use the music room sometimes"

Dennis hummed thoughtfully, wondering why he hadn't noticed her before, even though he fixes a lot of the lights and sets up the audio for the music rooms. 

"Why you asking..hm?" She teases.

He laughed drily, "Just curiosity." He shrugged.

 "Oh I thought it was something else.." She glances downwards then back up again with a smirk.

 

He reached up and caught her cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I think your friends might be missing you." He whispered, dragging a kiss to her jaw. 

"That tickles, mmm" She giggles.

He kissed her again, letting his hand quickly dip down to grab her arse before letting her go with a nod back to the field. "Get back before they miss you." 

As Molly chuckles they both hear something hit the ground.

It was a book bag..

The red head is standing there staring with a freaked out look on her face. She grabs her bag and takes off running.

 

Dennis blinked, stunned as he watched the girl retreat. He looked back to Molly in question. 

 "Oh my..she must have seen us you know.."

He frowned, "We weren't doing too much." He muttered. 

"Yeah..but you could get fired" She has a worried look on her face. He placed a comforting hand to her shoulder, "It'll be fine Molly. She won't say anything." He murmured. 

"But what if.. what if..she finds out who you really are?" She gets panicky.

He brings her in for a hug, moving a hand soothingly down her back while his other holds the base of her skull. "Shhh, it's okay baby. I'll handle it."

"I don't want them taking you away from me.." She tears up.

He pushed a kiss to the top of her head, "No ones doing anything Molly. I'll sort it out, don't worry." He stepped back to look into her face, "You should get back to your friends." He suggests, before pressing their lips together gently. 

"Okay.." She turns and runs back to the field.

 

Dennis breathed out a stressful breath as he closed his eyes briefly. He didn't really want his first conversation with Sirena to be one of intimation. He blanked his face as he stepped out from behind the building, walking towards the music rooms. He rounded the corner as he heard many different classes and many different instruments. He looked carefully through the different glass windows. 

She was in the one with piano stuff, she was sitting on a bench looking at some notes with a pair of small reading glasses on.

Dennis admired her again, looking at the soft curve of her face. His teeth scrapped against his lower lip before he opened the door and slipped inside.

She seems antsy, her leg slightly shaking as she's reads her notes, sighing deeply.

He stepped closer, feeling his heart thump loudly against his chest. He stopped by the side of the piano, watching the girl intently. 

 

She suddenly stops what she's doing and looks up at him, her emerald like eyes staring into his blues. Freaking out she falls off the bench onto the floor with a thump.

"Shit." He jumped forward, catching her arm as she landed on her ass. He kneeled beside her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." 

"What do you want?" She asks quickly.

He swallowed nervously, "I..." he huffed a laughed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you dropped your bag earlier." He said, standing up and offering her his hand.

 

She gets up on her own and standing up slowly, eyeing him up and down a moment. "I..didn't see anything...Mr. Crumb." She shudders.

He could feel his jaw clench, as he noticed her shudder and fear. He nodded stiffly, not looking away from her. "But something made you drop your bag." He stated, stepping closer as he looked at her gentle face, full of concern. 

She swallows thickly. "Please...don't tear me apart.." she says closing her eyes, her body shaking.

He felt his chest tighten as fear shot through his veins. "Who told you that?" He gritted out between his teeth.   "I..I saw your picture in a paper" She shudders.

He took a step closer, his breaths were rougher as he glared into her eyes. "Are you sure it was me?" He asked, enjoying the way her body shuddered before him.

"Yes..Kevin" She suddenly makes a break for the door.

 

He reacted fast, grabbing her arms he pulled her back up against his chest. He felt a smirk tug at his lips. He wrapped an arm around her throat, as his breaths fanned out against the back of her neck. "Well I know you, Sirena." He whispered into her ear. 

Sirena stomps on his foot, flipping around then slapping him across the face. "Don't you touch me!" She shouts, breathing hard.

"Fuck." He bites out, still maintaining a grip on her arm. His cheek stings were her petite hand slapped him. He can't help the grin that spreads over his lips as he feels the Beast itch inside him. "You better watch yourself, lovely." He murmured, watching her fiery eyes. 

"Let go of me!" She lets out an ear piercing scream.

 

He clamped his hand over her mouth, as he shoved her up against the wall, out of sight from the hallway. He glared at the girl, feeling his stomach heat with anger and challenge. He looked over her impurity, as he noticed her delicate features. "So you what-" he huffed manically, "think I eat people?" He laughed, looking at her bemused. 

She bites into his hand as hard as she can.

He swore, dropping his hand as he crushes her with his body, completely covering her up against he wall. He scraps his teeth along her jaw, easily drawing red marks up onto her skin. 

"Gahh" She groans from the pain, a few tears run down her fair cheeks.

 

He chuckles, running a hand down to her stomach as he holds her there. "For a bookworm," he muttered, "Your not that smart."

"Go to hell" She spat.

He smiled, moving a hand up to run through her long hair before tightening the strands into his fist. He tugged her head back, exposing more of her long pale neck. "God your so beautiful." He found himself whispering, as he leaned forward to taste her sweet skin. 

"I hope you burn" She grits out.

He leaned back, pushing her shoulders back against the wall as he stared at her. "I hope I do too." He replied honestly, knowing that there was something dark inside him.   
  


Sirena starts trying to hit at him again, struggling in his arms to get away.

 

He shoves her back, banging her head against the wall hard. He holds her hands tight as he drags her towards the door, stuffing her mouth with a clean yellow cloth from his pocket. "Stay close." He joked, smirking into her wide eyes as he dragged her out the back door and behind the building.

 Her head is swimming now from the hit to her skull.

 

He brought her towards the car, unlocking it as he flopped her into the backseat. He closed the door after her as he quickly moved to the drivers side. He drove home, as he kept eyeing the glovebox where he kept the chloroform. He doubted he needed it as she laid back against his seat.

Once he reached his place, he opened the front door before returning to the car and dragged her inside. He laid her against the couch as he sat down next to her, watching her intently. 

"It stings" She groans.

He shifts closer to her, "What hurts, love?" 

"My skull" She cringes.

He wets his lips, as he quickly stands to his feet, using the same yellow cloth as he wets it under the tap. He returns to the couch, lightly pressing the clothe against the back of her head.

Her head's bleeding a little.

 

He frowned at the sight, as he could hear Patricia's motherly voice in the back of his head. He leaned over her, looking into her dilated eyes. "I've told him to not be so rough with the girls." Patricia cooed, examining the minor cut to the base of her skull. He stood and disappeared into the kitchen, fetching a medical sewing kit. 

Sirena falls over on the couch, her long red locks spread all over the cushions. She groans.

"Hold still dear," Patricia insists, quickly kneeling to the side of the couch as he lifts away a few strands of her red hair to inspect the minor cut. "Nasty Dennis." He muttered, setting up the kit. He pinched the skin on the back of her head, before slipping the needle into her skin and looping it over to pull the split apart skin back together. "Much better." He mumbled, wiping away the blood.

 

Sirena out of fearful thoughts grabs Patricia, her arms wrapping around him tightly, her face in the crook of his neck.

Patricia gasps in shock, before subtly relaxing and resting a hand to the girls shoulder. "Your okay, dearie." He whispered soothingly. "Dennis is more bark than bite." 

She pulls back a little to look at his face, her emeralds staring into his blues again. "Which one are you?"

He smiles sweetly, "I'm Patricia. It's lovely to meet you Sirena." 

"Why am I here?"

 

He hummed distractedly, "Oh your so very lovely." He blinked taking in the soft curl of her hair. Patricia didn't want to scare the poor girl with the Beast's new menu. 

She looks down, looking tearful. "He's going to eat me too..isn't he?"

Patricia frowned, "Now dear," he patted his hand against hers. "It's a curious world that we live in. You see how some people are broken by something that forces their soul clean, whereas others are impure and tainted by life's delicacies." He finished with a sickeningly sweet smile. 

She looks up into his eyes, her eyes looked almost like green glass with the tears in them "Do you think I'm impure?"

Patricia couldn't stop the grin that formed over her smile. "Of course you are." 

"Are you saying that because you honesty think that or because he tells you to think it?"

 

The Beast growled, as his eyes became a dark blue. "We know." He breathed out. Dennis swallowed back the anger burning through his chest, as he shook the dark thoughts from his mind. "You can't be pure." Dennis stated firmly. "And we all honestly know that." 

"Can you?" She says with a stern tone. "Can you really.. truly see into my being and know what I am or who I am and what I've been through in my life?" She stares him down.

Patricia, huffs at being corrected as he folds his hands in his lap. "Your physical perfection, makes you impure dear." 

She huffs "Okay if that's the case of being impure, what about your Physical perfection?...Dear" She says drawing out the word Dear.

 

He scrunched his nose at her, shaking his head as he felt Kevin's insecurities crawl underneath his skin. "There has always been something wrong." He murmured, looking down at his hands that were held by Patricia but looked like Dennis. "I've never felt like myself," he chuckled, "well which ever one of myself. I also feel wrong, and I look wrong." He frowned bitterly. 

"Fuck..Your kidding right?" She chuckles. "Have you ever looked in a mirror lately?"

He sighed frustratedly, "Yes, I've seen myself. But how I look, isn't how I feel." He tried to explain. 

 

"So you just think if you look at someone you can tell anything about them and if they are impure?"

"I studied your appearance and behavior." He responded. "Wow..you really think you can tell by that alone?"

"Well your rather self entitled if your feel the need to defend your appearance." He huffed, feeling Orwell chip away at his shoulder.

Sirena laughs "It's funny if your power of seeing if someone's impure is so great, then why didn't it work on the Cooke girl..hm?"

He closed his eyes, feeling regret at the memory. "I didn't mean to grab her." He muttered, "I was after the other girls."

"You could have just let her go"

He could feel the anger burn underneath his thin skin, his face was heating up. "I couldn't risk losing the other girls." He stated bitterly, glaring at her. 

"Still you couldn't tell. Therefor what you said about being able to tell everyone apart, pure and impure.. is utter bullshit."

 

He jumped at her, as the fire inside him sparked. He clamped a hand around her throat, pushing her back against the couch. "Then what makes you so fucked up?" He spat, his chest heaving roughly. 

She gurgles "I'm surprised you asked me even"

His panting, the anger crushing him from within as he tries to hold himself together. He narrows his eyes at her, as he eases his hand back a bit, allowing the air to flow into her lungs. 

"I killed my own father..I let him die"

He watched her, feeling unsure. "Why?" He asked. 

 

"When I was five, my mom left my father and that got him to have a mental breakdown. He took it out on me."  She takes a deep breath

"At the age of 15 I was lighting a candle and I knocked it over the curtain went up fast..My father was in his room asleep. The house was going up pretty fast, so much smoke..my lungs burned...I found a window and I thew myself out of it from the second story and landed, I crawled far enough away to be able to breath. I looked at the house and the flames was taking it. I could hear my father screaming.."

 

He stared at her, letting his hand fall away as he sat quietly next to her. His thoughts flickered into place, as he watched her saddened eyes. "I'm sorry your father took his anger out on you." He looked down. 

"I had never heard screaming like that.." She looks down. "Instead of running down the road to get help.. I just sat there and watched for the longest time. The fire department finally came and took me out of there. They told me it was really something I didn't die from the heat of the blaze so close by."

 

He swallowed thickly, looking up at her as he took in her solemn expression. "Do you live alone now?" He wondered.

 "Yes" She looks up at him.

He pondered her life, as he thought about the hidden pain etched within her green eyes. He hung his head, dropping it to his chest. "What you saw..." he murmured. "With Molly and I." He cleared his throat, running his palms down the front of his pants. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm not forcing her into anything, I do love her and wouldn't ever hurt her." 

"No one would believe me anyways, they think I murdered my father."

 

He nodded briefly, before standing to his feet. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He whispered, avoiding her eyes. 

"Alright" Sirena stands up a moment but wobbles slightly.

He places a cautious hand to her shoulder as he grabs his car keys, leading her out the front door. "I'm sorry I got a bit rough with you." He apologized, unlocking the car and holding the door open for her.

"Oh it's not that...I'm just going into withdraw" She avoids his eyes.

He feels himself freeze, as he looks towards her. "From what?" He asks quietly, not wanting to upset her anymore than he already had.

 "I take a strong pain medication.. for my um." She pauses.

He looks away, ducking his head. "It's fine." He mumbles, moving around to the other side of the car. 

 

She buckles her seat belt and moves her hair to the other side so it wouldn't get caught in the belt.

He pulled out of the driveway as he started driving back towards the school. He knew that classes were finished for the day, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh Sirena, schools over, but if you want I can drop you home or to a bus stop?" He asked, trying to hid his curiosity and nervousness. 

"Turn at the next stop light then turn left, it's that old brick building there."

He followed her directions, remaining quiet until he pulled up outside the building. He kept his hands tightened on the steering wheel. 

She looks over at him "Do you..want to come in awhile?"

He looked over at her, feeling his stomach tighten from nerves as he nodded numbly. "Sure." He replied. 

 

They go inside and the apt is very cozy, there's some nice art work on the walls, sheer curtains in the windows, even a piano near the couch, the whole structure looks like it was built in the 1800's. "Um..just sit down there.. do you want some tea?"

"Yes please." He grumbled, clearing his throat as he took a seat on the couch, admiring the smooth piano by his side. "So... your a musician?" He wondered, looking towards her. 

"Yes.. I am. I'm trying to become a professional piano teacher." She hands him a cup of tea. "I hope you don't mind green tea"

He accepted the cup, "Thanks." He took a small sip, before resting it on his knee. "Teaching is really good. I'm sure you'll have a position at the school no problem." 

 

"Yeah I hope so. I just hope the kids will appreciate Classical music" She chuckles.

"Classical," he hummed thoughtfully, "Whose your favorite?" 

"Bach, Mozart, Beethoven and so on" She smiles.

Dennis smiled faintly, nodding. "Very traditional." He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "Do you write anything?"

 "A few small pieces here and there, yes" She fiddles with the ends of her hair a little. "I could play something for you, if you like?"

He chuckled, "I would really love that." Sirena sits at the piano and starts to play *Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Movement 1* more then half of the time her eyes are closed as she plays.  **  
**

***Link to how it sounds when she plays***

"This kind of music opens you up and heals your soul..If you stop and let it flow through you" Her fingers hit the keys harder and faster as she plays.

He waits until the last chord rings out between them before releasing the breath he didn't realised he was holding in. "That's beautiful- played beautiful." "Thanks" She says softly.

Sirena gets up "I'll be right back" she rushes out of the room into the her bedroom, getting into one of her dresser drawers and takes her medication and drinks some water with it. Her eyes are tearing up and she coughs from the pain she feels.

 

Dennis stands as he hears coughing, he hesitantly steps towards the bedroom peaking between the gap. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Uh yeah..sorry I just got choked is all" She sniffs.

 

He steps into her room, ducking his head. "You don't need to apologize." He whispers, "I once..." he closed his eyes, shutting out the world. "I once wanted my mother dead. But now I don't think I could ever live, knowing I caused it." 

"I suffer from what they call Phantom pains from what he did to me.. that's why I take pain pills. I've tried therapy about it but it doesn't seem to work." She tears up and sits on her bed.

He follows her, looking up at into her eyes. "That's horrible." He rests his hands in his lap. "I have a split personality disorder, and I don't know how many of me there are. I black out some days, and wake up feeling terrified, I would fear that I had killed someone." He hesitantly reached a hand to her knee, "That's why I hunt for girls, to feed that inner demon within myself. At least this way, I know that the girls are impure." 

 

Sirena stands up and faces him, her fingers go to her buttons on her blouse and she starts unbuttoning them.

He blinked, beginning to panic. "Uh Sirena, you don't need to-" 

"I..haven't showed anyone" She takes a deep breath.

He sucked in a tight breath, as he stared openly. 

She slips off her blouse and turns around, moving her long red hair aside. There on her back is a canvas of very long scars all over it they look like they were deep. "He..strung my hands up high above my head and would whip me whenever he thought I was misbehaving.."

Dennis bit his lip at the sight, examining the scars that tainted her soft skin. He could imagine the deeper scars that cut into her heart. He slowly lifted himself to his feet, reaching a hand out to trace over the tattered skin.

She inhales deeply when his fingers touch her back. "It's beautiful." He murmurs underneath his breath. Feeling the torn skin, under his finger tips.

"I think...I knocked that candle over on purpose." She turns around facing him.

 

His breath stutters as he takes in her pained eyes. "You saved yourself that night." 

"I ..I murdered him.. and the sick thing about is, I liked it." She shudders.

His lips parted as he stared at her, taking in the liberty of her voice. "Something inside me loves killing too."

"When I heard his screams, it..was like music to my ears. It made me want to dance around that inferno and shout out of pure joy." She looks down. "I'm so soo sick"

He stepped closer, placing a hand to her hip. "Your not sick. Your pure." He whispered, catching her eyes. 

 

"What's pure about someone that..does something so horrible to someone else. Even if they do deserve it. It just makes me no better then him." Her eyes become glassy with tears.

"Because..." he murmured, lifting her chin up to meet his eyes. "You have experienced pain and torment..." he cupped her jaw, leaning forward, "you've felt cruelty and freed yourself." He rests his forehead against hers, " If you stayed with him, he would have killed you." 

 

Her eyes glance upwards and she presses her soft lips against his.

 

Dennis moves his lips with hers, sucking gently on her lower lip as he drags his teeth against her soft skin. 

Sirena's arms wrap around him in an embrace, laying her head on his shoulder.

He pressed his lips to her neck, breathing in her scent and holding her warmth. 

Her hand reaches behind her, unfastening her bra letting it come apart.

 

Dennis steps back, looking down at her bare chest. He lets his hands trace up her sides before scrapping past her shoulder and cupping her cheeks to bring her into another kiss. 

Sirena backs up then and slips her skirt down her legs, she lays back then on the bed, her long firey hair all spread out around her. She reaches her hand out for him to take.

 

He easily lets himself slip his hand into hers as he crawls on the bed. 

Once he's beside her, she cups his cheek with her hand, her thumb rubs gently over his bottom lip.

He can't help the faint smile that spreads over his lips. He runs a hand up her smooth thighs and stops at her hip. 

She does the same to him and chuckles.

He leans forwards pressing their lips together again. 

"Your a good kisser" She smirks.

He chuckled underneath his breath, sucking a wet kiss underneath her chin and lightly biting at her pale skin. "You've got very kissable lips." He whispered. 

 

Her eyes flutter as she reaches down between them and rubs her hand on his bulge through his pants.

He groaned, tightening his hand on her hip as he sucked a bruise onto her throat. 

She slips her underwear down her legs and throws them aside.

Dennis unbuckled his trousers and kicks them off his legs, quickly removing his underpants and his shirt as he lays bare chested next to her. 

Sirena pulls him on top of her. She rubs her wet pussy against his hardness. "Gawd..your sexy as fuck" She groans.

 

He huffed out a laugh, easily sipping inside her. He stuttered out a breath, gripping her hips at the feeling of her warm opening. "Your beautiful." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

She slips her tongue in his mouth "Mmm" she hums.

His voice breaks as he whines, indenting his finger tips into her hips. He roughly thrusts into her, chasing after his release that slowly builds in his stomach. 

 "Uhhh!" She moans loudly. He's panting, pushing deeper inside her with each drag of his hips. 

"Harder" She pants, wrapping her legs around him.

 

He easily complies, swiftly throwing his hips forward as he feels his balls tighten. 

Sirena grips onto his shoulder blades hard as she climaxes.

He feels his stomach clench as he releases his hot seed into her. He sinks his head into her neck as he breaths in. 

 

"Damn" She chuckles.

 

 

**To Be Continued.. * In "A Burning Secret" ***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by Lizrenknight & WriterProducer*


	38. A Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Sirena, Elizabeth, and Molly. Part 2 of 'Fire Princess' Warning for Violence.*

He smirked, rolling to his side as he caught his breath. "I hope there's no hard feelings anymore about me wanting to kill you?" 

She makes a thinking look on her face then smiles "Nah"

He sighed out in relief, before reaching over and grabbing her hand to place it over his groin. "Not for long anyway." He winked.

 "So direct you are" She chuckles. Suddenly there's a beeping noise coming from his pants on the floor. "What's that?"

"Shit." He murmured, leaning over the bed to pick up his phone. 

New text message  ***Where are you? You were supposed to pick up Molly today after her dance class. Dinners going to get cold too. - E. ***

 

He bit his lip, typing a quick reply. He looked back to Sirena. "I got to head home," he cupped her jaw, kissing her cheek. "I would really love to see you again." 

"I would like that" She grabs his face and kisses him hard.

He cuddles up to her, returning the kiss and tangling his hand in her red hair. 

"You better go.. I don't want to get you in trouble" She bites her bottom lip.

 

He can't help but kiss her once again before lifting the sheet up over her body and slipping himself off the bed to get dressed. 

She leans over when he's turned and slaps his ass. "Got ya" She chuckles.

He huffs out a chuckle, tugging up his pants. 

"Can I have a good bye kiss before you leave?"

He slips his shirt on over his head as he leans over the bed to cup her cheek and nuzzle their noses together. "No." He smirks, leaning back. 

"To bad" She kisses him.

He licks at her lips, parting them as he deepens the kiss. "I'm never gonna leave, am I?" He whispered.    Before Sirena could answer another text beeps his phone.

He sighs, dropping his head to read the message.

New Text Message  ***I had to pick Molly up because she waited for you way to long. -E***

 

Dennis shook his head, running a nervous hand over his head. "Well I've stuffed up." He muttered, looking back to her. "Did you want..." he shook his head feeling stupid. 

"What?"

He bit his lip, "Did you want to come meet my girls?" 

"You got more then one?"

He stepped back from her, "Yeah, look you don't have too..." he murmured, looking away as he slipped into his shoes.

"Um.." She gets a worried look on her face "I don't want to start something between you all"

"If anything it will make things easy. They all think your going to talk to the police, and send me away." He muttered, lacing his shoes. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. If you want to be with me, I come with a lot of baggage. I tend to be too much for just one person, with how many personalities I have. So I have two girls Elizabeth and Molly who support me and support each other." He explained. 

"Maybe we should setup something and not just throw it at them?" She suggests.

 

He licks his lip hesitantly, "Okay, well... how about you text me when your free?" He offered, writing his number down on a notepad resting beside her bed. "That way, it's up to you." He smiled sadly, grabbing his things and heading off towards the front door. 

"I'll text you.." She smiles.

He nodded disbelievingly, "Sure." He stepped out of her room, swinging the front door open as he left her apartment. 

"I will I promise!." She shouts.

Dennis drove home quickly, fixing his shirt and hair as he stepped up on the front porch. He slipped the key inside, and swung the door open, before stepping in.

The house was dead quiet. Elizabeth is in the kitchen washing some dishes in the sink.

 

He let the door close behind him as he slowly approached her. "Liz, baby. I'm sorry for being late." He leaned against the bench, looking up at her. 

 "A brunet, a blonde and now a red head..You won the fucking jackpot" She murmurs.

Dennis hides the giddy smile sneaking up on his lips. "I'm sorry I had you running around today, and that I was late to pick up Molly." He conceded.

"I doubt you had plans to tell us that you been fucking that girl behind our backs?" She asks angerly.

 

Dennis's face became unreadable as he stepped forward, narrowing his eyes on the girl. "It doesn't matter if I tell you or not." He bit out, shoving his hands to the bench behind Elizabeth as he trapped her between his broad chest and strong arms. 

"I guess I'll have to tell her then" She tries to dunk under his arm to leave.

He clamped a hand in her hair, throwing her head back as he crushed her against the counter with his hips. He could feel the thick fire of anger spit underneath his skin, as he clenched his jaw. "I'll fucking tell her when it's time." 

 

She grits her teeth at him "You should have asked us first before you go off and fuck someone!"

"You don't own me." He seethed, roughly grabbing her wrist and bringing her hand in between them. "There's no fucking ring, if you hadn't noticed." He stared down at his own fingers wrapped around her frail wrist, freed from a ring. "You don't own me." 

"It's the least you could do to show you care and respect us too" Her eyes get teary.

He laughs, shaking his head as he lets her wrist fall. Instead grabbing her chin and tugging her forward to look at her dampened eyes. "Are you seriously doubting that I love you?" 

"If you loved us you would ask us first..doing it without doing so makes us feel used.. and un respected. Doesn't our feelings mean anything to you? To any of you?" She cries.

 

The man huffed, staring at her incredulously before his hand suddenly tightened around her neck, shoving her back. "Don't fucking say shit like that." He spat, his chest heaving with anger as his eyes darkened. 

"Your hurting me" She chokes out. "Baby..plea.."

"Am I scaring you, baby?" He teases. 

"I can..t" She gurgles.

"Do you know what happens when your scared?" He tested, titling his head as a cheeky grin spread across his face. "This happens baby." He whispered, running his hand down her stomach to slip into the waistband of her underpants and continuing to push a finger eagerly inside her opening. "You get so wet for me." He moaned.

"Kev..inn" Elizabeth's eye's roll back, her body falling slack in his arms.

He releases his hand from around her throat, instead tugging her pants down her smooth legs. "Come on baby." He whispers. Her head falls forwards.

He stops once he notices she isn't responding. He carries her to the couch, staring grimly at the bruising around her neck.

Her lips are turning purple, her chest isn't going up and down.

"Fuck." He breaths out, running a stressed hand over his head before gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "Fuck." He cursed again, feeling fear lace his stuttering breaths. 

Suddenly she starts coughing hard, her eyes trying to focus.

 

"Lizzy." He sighs out in relief, sitting her upright and wrapping her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." He murmured. 

 "Fuck..my neck hurts" She coughs.

"I'm so sorry." He covered his face with his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I don't what came over me." He told her, "There was just something so angry and dark inside me. Something selfish, something that wanted to hurt you, both physically and emotionally. I don't know who it was. There was someone angry inside me." He lied, looking up at her with tears slipping down his cheeks as he sobbed in a thick breath. 

"You know very well what it was..and I know you're Not, Dennis" She stares at him.

He grinned deviously, "Aw my poor baby." He mocked, his lips pouting. 

 

"It's funny for someone who claims to be a good protector for someone...you sure are a mean hearten self centered asshole"

His smile spread wider, "I'm just helping Kevin reach his dream." He folded his arms over his chest, "Haven't you wondered why he still needs all these personalities." He raised an eyebrow. "It's because you-" he poked her nose, "Don't complete him."

 "Don't you mean your dream now? You have made it your own agenda now, not his. It may have been for him at first..but not anymore." She laughs "You don't fool me."

He shrugged, waving his hands around noncommittally. "I don't know, Kevin seemed pretty keen to have that red head shouting out underneath him. And I can't lie, she was hot." 

 "That wasn't Kevin.. That was you."

He bit his lip, wanting to throw her back against the couch and pound into her. "You like it rough." He stated, leaning towards her as he placed a warm hand up on her thigh. "You like to be reminded of the feeling, as you watch me fuck Molly. You like to try and remember the feeling of my cock pulsing inside you." He leaned forward, nipping at her jaw. "Your jealous, and that's why you like it rough." 

 

"Gosh you don't know me at all..do you?. I'm not jealous about Molly. I only like it rough because of two reasons. 1, that's one thing my addiction craves and 2 To protect her from being hurt in that way. Because I care about her."

He scoffed, moving his hand up and down her thigh. "Yeah you care about her." He smiled shortly, "But don't you wish you had me... well Dennis all to yourself? I'm still the same man physically, but here..." He lifted her palm to press it against his chest. "I am many people, with different conflicting desires." He moved his other hand up along her thigh. "You can have me." He looked into her eyes. "Me. Not Dennis. Not Molly." He tempted. 

She rips her hand back "I already love each one as their own person.. with or without you."

He groaned, standing up from the couch. "Forget it." He complained, "I'll find someone else to support Kevin's decisions." 

 

"It's not his decisions, it's your own! and your not one of them..you are a leech trying to grip on..You are trying to take over completely. Kevin, Dennis or the others would never hurt me or Molly..but you did! You parasite!" She shouts at him, and starts throwing slaps and punches at him.

He smirked, catching her wrists and groaning with pleasure. "Your teasing me baby." He held her small wrists with one hand while placing the second on her waist, drawing her in up against his body. 

"I'm not teasing..I'm serious!" She grits her teeth.

He grins, leaning forward and licking at her neck. He hums gently, sucking a deep kiss onto her neck, near the hand shaped bruise on her throat. 

"Please don't do that.. it hurts"

He chuckles against her skin, running hand down her back, and slipping a hand underneath her pants. "Your so fucking hot when you tell me no." He punctuates by grasping her ass and tugged her up against him.

Elizabeth looks over at the doorway. Molly's standing there"Please don't hurt her" She gets teary.

 

He rolled his head to look over at the innocent Molly, his smile widened as he released Elizabeth. Raising his hands up in surrender. "Sorry doll." He ducked his head, hiding his smirk. 

"Don't call me doll..You bad beast."

He released a predatory snarl. "I'm a bad bad beast eh?" He nodded, liking the sound of it. "Nah my babydoll, believe me, there are worse people in this sick minded world." He stepped closer to her, loosening his hands by his side.

"DENNIS!!!!!!" She screams at him.

He pinched his mouth closed, trying to hold him in. He squinted at her. "Yes my lovely." He faked, stepping forward and reaching an arm up to wrap around her slim waist.

 

 "I can tell the difference, you bad beast!" She kicks him in the knee. "Dennis! Dennis!! Dennis!" She keeps yelling.

He keens over in pain falling to the floor, grabbing at her legs as he pulls her down onto her ass. He crawls over her, breathing down her chest. "Molly. Molly. Molly." He whispers. 

Elizabeth jumps on his back trying to get him off Molly. "Get off her!"

He elbows Elizabeth, pinning down Molly's wrists. "No wonder I fucking love you girls." He breathed out, lying in between Molly's parted thighs.

 

 Elizabeth holds where he elbowed her, and she remembers what can get rid of The Beast. What had worked for the Cooke girl. "Kevin Wendell Crumb"

The man before them cripples, heaving in ragged breaths as he rolls onto his back, blinking up at the ceiling. 

Molly runs over into Elizabeth's arms, they both look down at him waiting for any sign. "Kevin?"

He swallows back tears, and rolls onto his side facing away from them. He tucks his knees up to his chest, ducking his head as he screws his eyes shut, blocking out the world.

 

They both get on their knees next to him and rub his shoulders and back gently "You have no idea how happy we are to see you sweetheart"

"Stay back." He grumbles, wiggling himself away from their soothing touches. "I'm dangerous. I'm filthy." He spits, burying himself further underneath his arms. 

"Kevin.. It's me, Elizabeth. You're not filthy.. your our angel and we love you."

"No. He..." he swallowed guilty, dragging his nails down his head, screaming.

"What's wrong hunny? Please talk to us."

"He's apart of me." He panted out through rough breaths. "I had those thoughts. I wanted it. I wanted Sirena, and then I wanted to hurt you too." He releases a pained whine, smacking his head against the timbre floor.

 

Elizabeth gets down by him and brings him into her arms. "I know it wasn't you thinking that... you're to good hearten to think such things." She cups his cheek, staring into his eyes.

He grits his teeth. "It was me." He murmured. "Every single one of them, is me. I'm sick, I'm cold, I'm flirtatious, I'm critical, I'm caring and now I'm fucked up."

"Oh baby.. The Beast isn't really part of you. You are the only one that can control him. Don't let him control you."  
  


He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cheated. I love you both. I love you so very much. And I hate myself for hurting you." 

"We forgive you.. all we wanted was for you to ask first."

He nods, sitting upright. "I won't ever see her again. I won't betray you." He licks his lips nervously. "I hope you never meet that side of me again." 

"I didn't say you couldn't see her." She giggles.

"You mean, you want to meet her?" He asked skeptically. 

"Sure" She smiles.

 

Molly's sitting on the couch kind of moping.

"I'm sorry Molly." Kevin whispered, looking down at himself in disgrace. "I can't do this." He sobbed, letting Dennis take control. 

His face fell into disapproval, as he stood, taking a seat next to Molly and wrapping his arms around her. "Sirena won't tell on us, I made sure this afternoon." He murmured. 

 "I trust you babe" She hugs him back, giving him a kiss.

 

Elizabeth gets up "I'll be right back I'm going to go put ice on my neck"

"Let me help." Dennis says, giving Molly a kiss and squeezing her tight. Before following Elizabeth to the kitchen. 

 

Elizabeth gets out the ice pack out of the drawer and fills it with ice. She sighs.

He takes the ice pack, wrapping a clothe around it before pressing it gently to her damaged skin. "He said some really awful things." He whispered, "None of its true. You both, are so important in my life." 

"I know baby" She kisses him.

He returns the kiss passionately, gently supporting the base of her skull.

"Mmm love you" She lightly moans, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.  
  


"I love you too, baby. I really-" he pulls her in closer, "Really love you."

She hugs him tight.

He places the ice pack to the bench, stepping back to look closely at the bruising. "Can you still breath properly?" He asked. 

"Yes..It just stings." She moves her neck to side more to stretch it and you hear a crack sound. "Shit.. that feels a little better"

  
"I really wish I could control myself." He muttered, looking back at Molly. "And I want you to be truthful about your feelings towards Sirena and everything I do. Tell me, if I do anything that upset you or hurts you."

 She takes his hand. "I don't blame you or the other's..I blame the beast" She sighs "Did you hear everything he said?"

"Yes." He whispered, his eyes falling heavy. "The beast has become more than just grunts and aggression. His manipulative." 

"So you do know he's been messing with Molly?" Elizabeth looks back at her briefly.

"Before the Sirena thing?" He asked, his voice faltering with fear. 

 

 "Yes, and well today too how he tried to touch her?"

He shook his head in disappointment. "It's her innocence. She's too fragile and seems like fun to break." 

"Dennis..she only wants you, she's told me that many times. Me, well I want you and the other's."

He wet his lower lip in thought, "But I can't promise that it'll always be me. It might be Orwell or Kevin. They won't hurt her, and they'll stop if she says so." He looked back towards the blonde girl, "But now I'm not even sure that I can keep the Beast away." He looked like down at his feet. "And Molly is an easy target. Whereas you can take a bit of roughing."

"At least I know what to say now to get him to go away. I'll tell Molly about it. You know she only met Kevin for like 5 mins and she's never met Orwell or Barry even and oh yes Hedwig, she needs catching up"  
  


He smiled faintly, "Do you think if she meets the others then she'll be more happy to spend time with them, not just me?" 

"She might.No harm in trying"

Dennis nodded, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Elizabeth's lips. "Thank you baby, for being so supportive." He whispered. "No problem baby" She smiles.He gets a text beeping his phone.

Dennis takes his phone out, opening the message.

 ***I'm free Friday. If that be okay? Maybe we can have dinner together? - Sirena. Ps. You're still a good kisser. xoxo. *** He scans the message, before passing the phone to Elizabeth watch her expression as she reads it. She chuckles to herself and hands the phone back to him. "I think it's a date for all of us"

 

 

**End. (For now)**

 

***Story Written by Lizrenknight & WriterProducer ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Story Written by Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *


	39. Meeting Of The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X Elizabeth and Molly.* This one's knocked up to 18 + *

 

 

 

Molly was taking a hot shower waiting for Dennis to get back to the Motel they were staying at for a few nights of fun.

 

Elizabeth came in and gets undressed slipping into the shower with her. "Need help washing your hair?" she asks sweetly.

Molly grins  "That would be nice, thanks."

Elizabeth gets some shampoo into her hands and starts rubbing it into Molly's hair, rubbing it slowly through her blonde locks.  "I always thought you had pretty hair"

Molly giggles "Aww thank you, but yours is better"

"Nah" Elizabeth laughs.

"Will you always be here Lizzy?"

"Yes, you can count on it, hun. I'll never leave you or Dennis."  Elizabeth answers.

Molly turns around facing her and hugs her, pressing their wet bodies together close "I'm so happy"

 

Elizabeth feels herself get in that hot mood again as they are close and naked. She sighs and closes her eyes trying not to get aroused, her breathing quickens.

"Elizabeth are you...having a spell again?"

"Yes, but it's okay.. I'll just wait till Dennis gets back"  Elizabeth sighs heavily. 

Elizabeth turns Molly back around so She continues to work in the shampoo into Molly's hair gently.

"That feels nice" Molly makes a satisfied hum and smiles.  "We are like  2 peas in a pod, aren't we Liz?"  

"Yes we are" Elizabeth smiles.

"I love you" Molly says sweetly.

"I love you to hun" 

-

Dennis nudges the door open with his shoulder. Stepping over the mould grown frame that holds open the narrow door. He kicks it shut behind himself as he slips off his back pack filled with groceries from the nearby shops. His surprised to be greeted by an empty bedroom and adjoining kitchen. He silently steps in the kitchen packing away the food before tugging off his jacket and untying his shoes. He could hear soft giggles coming from the bathroom as he proceeded to remove his shirt and trousers. He pushed open the bathroom door, looking past the steam to see his two girls playing in the shower.

 

They both peek around the shower curtain which looks a bit humorous.

"Ahh it's a man with groceries and ..no pants on..ahh!" Elizabeth fakely shrieks . They both giggle.

He raises a questioning eyebrow at the girls. "I thought you would have been more excited to see me?" He jeers, slipping off his glasses and leaving them near the sink. He pulls back the curtain and steps in between the girls. 

Elizabeth turns and then faces him again tossing him a squeaky rubber duckie. She chuckles.

He gives her an unimpressed look as he allows her a moment to laugh it out. A cheeky darkness crosses over his face, she only has a second before his large arms instantly wrap around her waist and crush her into his firm body. He playfully grazes his teeth along her shoulder.

"Ohh Don't like rubber duckies huh?" She teases. 

 

Molly suddenly wraps her arms around his middle hugging him from behind "Mmm.. We got you all gifts while you were out"

Dennis can't help the smile that slips over his lips. He places his hand over Molly's that rests on his chest. "Oh really? For me? Cause that-" he gestured to the fallen obnoxious yellow duck that rested between them. "Seems more like Hedwig's gift." 

"That is" She chuckles. "Elizabeth helped me pick out mine for you sweetie pie" Molly gleefully giggles.

 

He turns in their arms, looking over at Molly as he holds Elizabeth in his chest. "Your killing me with this suspense." He jokes. 

"Trust me you'll love it" She smiles and hugs him tighter.

He pressed a kiss to Molly's hair. "I'm sure I will, love." 

Molly giggles like a giddy schoolgirl.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, smirking. She starts to nibble at Dennis's neck.

 

Dennis let's his eyes fall closed, he hums softly as moved the hand he had draped around Elizabeth, down to grab at her ass. Pulling her up against him. "I think it's time to step out of the shower baby." 

"Aww do we have too?" Molly whines.

He runs his hand down Molly's waist as he teases the skin on her hip. "I wouldn't want you to slip, love."

 

"Molly don't be such a big baby" Elizabeth teases.

Molly sticks out her tongue at her. Elizabeth sticks her tongue out too "Brat"

"Attention whore" Molly huffs.

"OOh oh Look who's talkin!" Elizabeth yells.

"Oi." Dennis urges, stepping between the two. "What is this? He gestured.

"She's getting jealous" Elizabeth laughs. "Am Not!" Molly huffs trying to get to Elizabeth making a "Grr" Sound.

Dennis smirked darkly, "Well maybe it's your turn to watch Lizzy." His hand leaves Elizabeth as he lifts Molly up. Positioning her over his hips as her legs wrap around his waist. He carries her safely out of the shower and through to the bedroom. "Hope you enjoy the view." He said over his shoulder, teasing his girl. 

Elizabeth mumbles something under her breath. Molly sticks out her tongue again at her.

 

Dennis knew how horny and impatient Elizabeth could get. He wanted to watch her cave in, wanting to see the desire burning through her skin. He laid Molly down on the bed, enjoying the smile that crinkled her sweet blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was wetting the mattress with the lingering water droplets that clung to her skin. He crawled onto the bed, licking at the droplets down her neck and over her chest.

"Mmm That tickles" Molly giggles, her teeth raking over her pink bottom lip.

Elizabeth shakes her head, grabbing one of their big shopping bags off the table and goes back into the bathroom.

Dennis chuckles, his warm breath fanning across the bare expanse of her stomach. He grins, his light blue eyes shinning in the crisp afternoon light. He lets his hands trace over the water droplets, drawing love hearts on her skin. He entwines his fingers with hers and rests their hands on the bed by her hip. 

"You're my perfect honey bunch" She grins and lifts her head up, closing her eyes, her lips all pouting out.

He pressed a kiss to her pouty lips, drawing a smile from them. He leans on his elbow and twirls her hair in his fingers. "You're a weird one." He mumbles playfully.

 She pouts.

"And that's why I love you." He says, pecking a kiss to her lips again. 

 Molly looks over his shoulder at something with a huff.

Elizabeth is standing near the doorway entering the bedroom, she's wearing a black silky short nightie that just barely cover her breasts and pair of black thigh high stockings with black pump heels. She has this sexy smirk on her face, leaning against the doorway.

Dennis follows Molly's eyes as he gets caught on Elizabeth's stunning beauty. He smirks at the sight, rolling to his side so he can face her properly. "You look comfortable. I hope you can stand in those heels for a few hours. I was gonna take things slowly..." he draws out, proving his point by tracing his hand down Molly's stomach and stopping at her thigh. "Really-" he kisses her neck "Really-" he kisses her chest "Slowly." He murmured, tonguing at her perky nipple. 

Molly moans "Uuh" her eyes fluttering.

 

Elizabeth Chuckles and sways her hips back and forth, flipping her hair up "To answer your question, yes I dance and it's definitely Not Ballet" She smirks "Where do you think I got these heels from?" She says licking her red lips.

Dennis throws Liz a glance, trying to ignore the curve of her hips in that dress. He moves a hand between Molly's parted legs, eliciting a soft gasp from her lips. He smooths a hand down Molly's chest and spreads his fingers on her stomach. He circled around her entrance, teasing her needy body.

"You know I could slap you around a little bit" Elizabeth says swaying her hips more, her hand comes down from above her head rubbing down between her big sexy breasts, down her stomach then onto her thigh lifting up the silk just a little bit showing off her black thong.

Dennis frowned at her, "Your not allowed to touch Lizzy." He said firmly. Eyeing at her lingering hands. "You will watch and want." 

"Whatca going to do about it, huh?" She says bending forwards a little bit showing off her cleavage more.

 

Dennis's jaw clenched tightly as his hands slipped off Molly. He stood to his feet and rolled his shoulders back. He raised his eyebrows at Elizabeth. "I'm going to tie you down." He said simply enough.

"Oh really? Is that the best you can do?" She teases and laughs darkly.

He stepped forward, easily pinning her arms to her sides. He carried her over to the bed. Dropping her next to Molly as he left her there. He went through his bag, pulling out two ties before returning back to her side. "You gonna hold still?" He asked nicely. 

"Nope... I'm going to fight back, make it Harder for you" She says drawing out the word Harder more with a playful smirk.

He returned her smirk, kneeling on the bed by her legs. "Okay baby." He whispered, knotting the suit ties around the bed frame and letting them hang empty. He winked at Elizabeth, moving closer to press a kiss to her inner thigh and letting his fingers trailing up underneath her dress. 

 

"Oh you bad man you" She chuckles.

 

He bites the soft fabric and pulls it up with his teeth, while his hand subtly moves to wrap around Elizabeth's tiny wrist. He clamps it in his hold and pushes it back against the bed frame. He smirks at her as he quickly wraps the strands around her wrist, trapping her to the bed. 

"Why is she getting all the attention?" Molly huffs.

Dennis stares back at Molly, "I'm just getting her out of the way." He murmurs, catching Elizabeth's free hand and tying it back, leaving her desperately horny body with only one way of release. 

"So what's next. The Beast comes and eats me?" Elizabeth sneers.

Dennis scoffed, shaking his head and moving back towards Molly. He leaned between her legs and gave her inner thigh a kiss. "Now Lizzy, you watch." He reached Elizabeth's furious eyes as he flattened his tongue against Molly's pink entrance. 

Molly starts panting "Ooh Daddy.." lifting her hips up.

 

Elizabeth bites her lip "It's funny how the Beast hasn't even introduced himself yet..I think he's scared." She chuckles darkly, rubbing her thighs together.

Dennis pushed a finger inside Molly, caressing her. "You don't want the beast." He muttered, knowing what kind of monster lurked inside had terrified him. 

Molly moans louder her mouth falling open.

 

"Come out come out where ever you are" She bites her lip. "This little red riding hood wants that big bad beast to fuck her hard" She giggles.

Dennis leans into Molly, licking hastily at her wet opening. He moans, rubbing his crotch against the mattress. Purposefully ignoring Elizabeth.

"Come on.. come get me. Nibble at my flesh, I want it deep, fast and hard.. fuck me till I'm sore.. Make me pant, make me moan, make me scream your name.. I want it soo bad" Elizabeth says breathlessly, her eyes in a dark daze.

 

He couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine at her needy voice. He sat himself up and positioned his dick at Molly's tight opening. "Just me and you baby." He whispered to Molly, heavily pushing his lips against hers as he moaned into her mouth. His thick cock easily slipped inside her, nestling all the way in as his breath stuttered at the feeling. "You feel so fucking good." He groaned, looking teasingly at Elizabeth. "Make me so hard, make me feel so strong." He breathed, the muscles of his shoulders moving prominently as he began to thrust his hips.

Molly starts to whimper as he thrusts into her, her inner muscles so tight and slick. "It's, it's so much..mmhm"

Elizabeth starts to mimic Dennis's movements by pushing her hips up and moving them around the best she could. As she moves her body her thin straps of her nightie slip down her shoulders and pushes down the top part of her nightie slowly until her big rounded breasts are exposed. "Dennisss..." She draws out his name as she moans.

 

He grunts, feeling waves of arousal shoot down into his stomach. He pushed harder into Molly, his eyes stuck on Elizabeth. He moves his hands to grip Molly's hips, indenting his fingers into her pale skin as he tugs her onto his dick roughly. He feel the strength crawl within him, trying to control everything. He fought off the desire to bite Molly's delicate skin. 

Molly whimpers louder "To much..uhh" closing her eyes.

Elizabeth groans and stares into his eyes. "Oooh harder baby" she moans deeply moving her hips more.

Dennis doesn't stop, he can't hear Molly anymore, can't feel her sharp nails digging into his arms. He thrusts harder, gritting this teeth as a pain sears behind his eyes. His jaw is tight as he clenches it hard. He can feel the anger burn through his chest. His skin feels hot with sweat as his breaths fall heavily from his lips. 

"Pleease..it's uhh!" Molly cries out, her body shaking.

"I want to ride you baby..mmm" Elizabeth licks her lips.

 

Dennis is panting, his chest heaving and his movements are becoming animalistic. His vision is narrowed to where his body meets Molly's and his head is ringing with Elizabeth's dangerous voice.

Elizabeth tilts her head back "Untie me.." she pants.

He growls at Elizabeth, pulling Molly into his arms as he focuses on bringing her to climax. He grits his teeth, and thrusts repeatedly into Molly, watching as she twists with release. 

 

After hitting her climax Molly suddenly passes out in his arms, her small body falling slack. Elizabeth Is staring at him with her eyes dilated. "Unite me.. Dennis"

Dennis halts his movements, his chin pressed to his chest as he catches his breath. His dick is hard as he pulls it out of Molly. He lets her body fall to the bed as he crawls darkly towards Elizabeth. His jaw is tight, the muscles of his shoulders pushing hard against his skin. His veins are impossibly blue as they trace down his neck. He grips Elizabeth's ankles, tugging her flat against the bed, as he holds her tight. He slowly looks up into her eyes, his breath rushing quickly over his teeth as the Beast glares at the girl. 

"Please, untie me. I want to hold you close." Elizabeth looks into his fierce eyes.

The Beast crawls towards his prey, he traces his nails up along her thigh. He pushed her dress past her thighs as it bunches at her hips. He growls, his thick voice is gravely as parts her legs. He drags his heavy eyes up along her body, before reaching her curious eyes. He grips her wrist, his fingers pressing in deeply as it bruises her soft skin. 

Elizabeth closes her eyes waiting for whatever comes next, not afraid of him. She wishes she could embrace him, kiss him..show him how much she wants and loves him. She mewls in a sultry voice "Ooh my darling one"

 

He tugs on the binds, unraveling one of her small wrists. He scraps his teeth over her shoulder, as he drop the tie to the floor.

She reaches up with her hand and cups his cheek, her thumb softly brushing his skin.

He suddenly pushes between her legs and enters her roughly. Growling he tightly holds onto her smooth hips. 

"Untie my legs" She groans.

He reaches back and untangles hers binds. He thrusts hard and unrelenting as he keeps her pinned to the mattress.

Elizabeth wraps her legs around his waist. She reaches up to her other tied wrist, to undo the knot. "Be rough with me all you want..but leave Molly alone. Dennis wouldn't like it if you broke her. I wouldn't like it."

 

He shoves a hand in her hair, clenching his fist in the dark strands as he tugs her head back. He's panting as he stares at her sharp jaw, he licks into her mouth, pressing his lips against hers.

Elizabeth jerks her last ties loose and grabs him by the shoulders with her nails digging into his skin and rolls him over with her on top, bucking her hips forward as hard as she can. She makes this growling sound as she digs her finger nails into his chest.

The Beast narrows his eyes at the girl, siting himself up as he wraps his arms around and pounds his hips up into her. He claws at her back, digging his nails into her soft smooth skin.

 She leans into him more, licking and nipping at his neck. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands gripping onto his shoulder blades.

 

Her gentle hands moving lovingly across his body makes him frustrated. He grips a hand around her throat, pushing his thumb in underneath her jaw. His hot breath hits the delicate skin on her chest as he groans at the feeling of the taut muscles in her neck.

She gazes up into his eyes, giving him a dangerous look, baring her teeth at him.. she looks like something in her snapped. Elizabeth grabs at his shoulders and bites him in the crook of his neck hard enough to break the skin, making a viscous growl as she digs her teeth into his flesh, his blood getting all over her mouth and chest.

 

He hisses as the sharp sting, loosening his hand around her throat. He grunts as he moves a fist into her hair, pulling at the strands as he keeps her teeth sunk into his skin. He moans softly at the way the pain sinks though his body, heightening the pleasure that washes through his stomach.

Elizabeth's inner muscles start to contract as she feels a strong wave of pleasure shoot through her. "Uhh.. Ooh Fuck!" She moans loudly.

He knocks his head forward, biting at the raw skin of her neck. He moves his hand to her grips, crushing a bruise their as he groans loudly. 

She moans deeply "I love you! I love you all sooo much!." As she climaxes around him. Her body shaking hard as the vibes hit her.

 

He matches her all the way, emptying himself deeply inside her and groaning her name. He pants as he falls back to the bed with her tired body falling on top of him. He runs his fingers lovingly through her hair. "Your beautiful Elizabeth." Dennis whispers, delicately tracing her hip and frowning at the bruise. "I'm sorry baby." He kisses her forehead. "You know we never want to hurt you. It's just- how he shows love."

She lifts her head to look at his face "I'm more worried about Molly"

He instantly sits up, bumping her away as he stared at the silent Molly. He shook her pale shoulders. "Molly, baby?" He asked, lifting her up into his chest. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Her body was littered with bruises and marks. 

Molly groans softly. "I'm so..sore"

 

Dennis hung his head embarrassed, "I'm so sorry Molly. I'm really sorry." He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling tears sting his eyes. "I wish I could stop him. I wish I could promise it won't happen next time." 

"I told him to be rough with me and leave her alone for you" Elizabeth says rubbing his shoulders.

He shakes his head, "No," he looks up at the broken skin on her neck. "I don't want him touching you." 

"I'm more worried about your neck then mine"

 

He traced his finger over the bitten flesh, hissing at the pain. "Damn Liz." He murmured. 

"Well in a way it was getting back at him for hurting Molly and...well" She pauses as she wipes his blood off her mouth some with the back of her hand.

"What baby..." he cups her sore jaw, looks into her eyes as he thumbs around her blood red lips. 

 

"I snapped inside..I let the darkness take over." She looks wary now and tired.

He moves his hand down to her neck, where the deep scar remains etched permanently into her skin. "I never want to be a reminder of your ex-boyfriends. And I hope, that your not scared of me." 

"Never" She closes her eyes and sighs deeply, enjoying his touch.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Elizabeth, before pulling back and pushing a soft kiss to Molly's cheek. "I'm sorry, darling." He whispered into her blonde hair, as he soothingly ran his hand through it. 

Molly gives him a sleepy smile. Elizabeth lays next to her closing her eyes.

 

"Goodnight, my lovelies." He presses a kiss to both their foreheads, before lifting himself from the bed. He stares at their scarred and bruised bodies before walking to the kitchen. With his back to turned to them he pushes his hands into his face as his shoulders shake. He feels the fear encircle his heart as he stutters a panicked breath. A tear slips silently down his cheek.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This one shot was written by Lizrenknight and Writerproducer.*


	40. Molly's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. Featuring - Kevin,Barry,Orwell and Hedwig. Molly meets some of the other alters for the first time *

 

Molly is nervous about meeting some of the other personality's today, so she gets her leggings on and one of her cute tee shirt's, lays a blanket on the floor and starts doing her stretches  ***Yoga moves too*.**

She playing one of her 60's music mixes. ****

***It starts with White Rabbit.***

Dennis knocks on the door softly, before leaning inside. "Hey Molly, are you still up for meeting everyone?" He asks.

"Yes Dennis bear" She sweetly smiles. "I am a little nervous tho"

"You'll be fine, baby." He smiled back.

"Can I have a kiss first?"

He grins brightly, kneeling down beside her to press his lips against hers.

"I love you my sweetiepie" She giggles.

 

He nuzzles his nose against her jaw, "I love you too." He leans back to look in her eyes. "All of me do." 

Molly bites her lip nervously. "Okay I'm ready.."

He chuckles breathlessly, "Okay," he stands holding his hands out for her to grab. She takes them.

"Lets sit in the lounge room." He stated, leading her down the hallway towards the couch to sit. "Okay, so who did you want to meet first?" He asks.

"You choose" she giggles and gives him another kiss.

 

He nodded, letting himself step back from the light as someone else moved forward. He sat back running his fingers over his head, before noticing Molly and gawking in surprise. "Oh hi there beautiful." He giggled, reaching out to hold her soft hand. "Gosh your gorgeous."

She giggles back. "Which one are you?"

"I'm Barry, love. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

She smiles and gives him a big hug. "Nice to meet you too Barry"

He returns the hug, picking up a soft strand of her blonde hair. "So what are plans for when you finish school?" He wondered, looking into her eyes. 

"Maybe be a nurse or a model" She giggles.

"Go for model girl, you've definitely got it." He winked.

 

Molly blushes. "I got something for all of you" She hands him a gift bag.

He raises his eyebrows and grabs at it giddily. "Oooh what is it??" He asked, prying open the gift bag.

It's a new beanie hat. "Do you like it?"

He breaks out into a big grin, "Oh baby your too sweet." He blushes, shoving the beanie on his head before drawing her into a hug.

"Hey, where's my thank you kiss?" She smiles.

He leans forward, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Thanks darling."

She blushes, biting her lip.

He leans back, fiddling with the beanie. "Well I guess you want to meet everyone? So I'll let you go." He smiled sadly, "I would really love to spend more time with you."

"I would like that very much, Barry" She smiles at him.

\--

He nodded, letting someone different step into the light. As a sneer crossed his face, with a skeptical glare. He folded his arms across his chest, lifting his leg over his knee and huffing a breath.

She gets a worried look on her sweet face.

"Wot?" He states, shrugging his shoulders.

"Which one are you?"

"Jade." He muttered, "And your the sweet innocent Molly."

"Yes, I'm Molly. Nice to meet you Jade" She smiles brightly.

He looks at her unsure, as he tilts his head up defiantly. "Yeah well, of course it's nice to meet me. I'm a fucking delight."

"Um..I got you a gift too" She hands it to him.

 

He opens it greedily, excitedly looking inside.

It's some makeup items, lip gloss, blush, and eye shadow. "You like?"

He can't hide the small smile that tugs up his lips. "Oh my god." He murmurs, popping open the cap of the lip gloss. "You don't know how long it's been since I've had my own shit." He looks back to her. "Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome" She smiles giving Jade a snug hug.

Jade accepts the hug, smiling faintly as he fiddles with the make up. He looks down, falling serious. "I really wish I had hair..." he shrugs his shoulders. "But I guess Dennis keeps it short so we don't fuss."

"I'll look for a nice wig for you, if you like?"

He bit his lip cheekily, "Okay."

Molly gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  


He nods, letting Jade step back as another personality filled his body.

\--

He places the make ups next to him, unsure of how to hold it before removing the beanie and staring blankly at Molly with simplistic movements.

"And you are?"

He reached a hand out, "Good day, it's an honor to meet you Molly. I am Orwell."

"Nice to meet you, Orwell" She smiles and gives him a hug.

He makes an 'Offt' sound, by surprise as he hesitant places his hands to her shoulders.

"I got you a gift too you know" She grabs it and hands him the bag.

He accepts it cautiously, looking back into her eyes before opening it slowly. 

It's 2 Shakespeare novels.

 

He nods, flipping the books over in his hands. "Thank you. Your efforts are very generous Molly. I appreciate your gifts and will treasure them."

"You're very welcome!" She hugs him again and gives him a little kiss.

He blushes furiously, looking down and clearing his throat. "Yes." He murmured quietly.

"Are you feeling okay?" She lays her hand on his forehead then his cheek.

 

He nods his head eagerly, "Yes I'm fine. Thank you." He smiles, avoiding her pretty eyes.

She bites her lip in thought "I feel funny..."

"What's your symptoms?" He questions, sitting straighter as he gauges her expression.

"I got butterflies in my stomach" She giggles.

He inhales sharply, letting his lips remain parted as he stares at her sweetness. "I'm sure that's perfectly normal." He manages to murmur. "I'm rather similar."

 

"I think it... it's because of all the kisses I gave to you all." She says looking rosy in the cheeks. She looks off to the side with a shy smirk on her pouting lips.

"Your absolutely beautiful Molly, and I'm sure each one is to be reverently remembered." He whispered.

"Aww thank you" She hugs him again and makes this mewl sound.

His breath stutters as he cautiously places a hand to her hip, turning his face towards hers as his lips grazes against her cheek.

She makes the sweet noise again.

Orwell breathes gently, taking in her sweet scent as he grips her hips tighter. He's unsure of himself as his eyes flick across her delicate face.

 

She has this pained look on her face. "I'm..sorry. I'm just feeling very arous...." She stops what she was going to say and looks down.

He feels his heart stagger as his breathing becomes rough. He has to swallow a few times before any words can past his lips. "I uh- I can get Dennis if you need?" He offered.

She looks up at his face "I don't want to be rude to you..hun"

He shook a his head, leaning back. "I completely understand. I am inexperienced and uncertain." He bit his lip. "I might need to get to know you a bit more first." He explained.

 

Elizabeth is in the doorway looking at them "Did you just say you're Inexperienced?" She smirks. "You know I could help with that."

He flushes bright red, looking away. "I uh- I don't." He frowned, sitting upright.

Elizabeth chuckles and walks over to him, bending forwards to shake his hand. Her cleavage in full view. "I'm Elizabeth" She smiles.

Orwell cleared his throat, "I know." He whispered, trying to tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

"Lizzy this is my day with them" Molly pouts.

Elizabeth chuckles "Oh Molly, I'm just saying hello to him is all" She sits beside him holding her arms out to him "Can I have a hug sweetie?"

Orwell shifts awkwardly, as he raises his arms up.

 

Elizabeth hugs him, one hand rubbing his back and the other hand starts rubbing on his inner thigh getting very close to his crotch. "I will help you with that whenever you get a chance..babe" She whispers in his ear in a sultry voice.

He sucks in a deep breath at the feel of her hand nearing his groin. He looks nervously up to her, swallowing thickly.

"Come on Lizzy..It's my time with them now" Molly gets snappy.

"Oh fine..Ill talk to you later then.. stud" She whisper's in his ear, her hand rubs against his groin in a few firm strokes. She stands and goes back into the kitchen leaving him alone with Molly again.

Orwell feels his ears ringing with embarrassment as he covers his hardened crotch.

 

"I'm so sorry about that, Orwell" Molly pouts, looking down.

He nodded guiltily, "I never meant to. I'm sorry, you hardly know me." He mumbled.

"It's okay..Not like I haven't seen it..Oh, I mean..nvm" She gets flushed.

He looks at her shocked "I haven't- I haven't done that to you." He defended.

"I mean.. not you but..the body part" She flushes a deeper red.

He pinches his lips together, looking aside as he self-consciously angles his hips away from her.

Molly puts her hand on his knee "I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you" she looks down looking like she's about to cry.

 

"I'm okay, Molly." He murmurs, hesitantly placing a hand to her shoulder. "I'm ashamed that I couldn't control myself." He apologized.

"It's okay.. I mean you didn't really do anything to me. It is Dennis that...does naughty stuff to me" She smirks, blushing.

His breath stutters as he nods shyly, "He is very lucky. I'm sure he appreciates each moment he shares with you."

"I'm not sure but, I think he wants me to do things with the others as well as you in that way..but I'm not sure really. I'm confused."

He raised his eyes to hers, "I'm not pressuring you at all Molly. I want you to feel absolutely comfortable and sure." He urged, fiddling with his hands. 

"I'm scared too.. I feel like it would be cheating.'' She looks down. "Elizabeth would be with any of you tho because she's okay with that"

 

Orwell looked down, lost in thought. "Physically we are the same." He responded, "Emotionally each of us are different. So..." he looked up into her eyes. "It depends on your beliefs on whether cheating lays with the physical act or the emotional betrayal."

She looks up into his eyes "I'll only do it if he wants me to"

He nodded understandingly, "Good idea. I uh-" he sat straighter, "I'll let you see the next one of us." He smiled faintly.

"It was nice meeting you Orwell" She smiles.

"A pleasure." He nods, stepping back from the light as someone else steps forward. 

\--

He starts to giggle, looking giddy as his laughs shake his shoulders. He draws his knees up into his chest, looking up at her.

"Hi?" She smiles at him.

"Hi," he giggles, pulling at the hem of his shirt. "I'm wearing socks."

"What color?"

He throws his head down to check, before sitting up and grinning. "Red."

"Ooh nice" Molly grins. "I got light purple" She says lifting her foot up for him to see.

He reaches out to touch the soft fabric. "Patricia says that red sock and white socks should go together in the wash." He nods, "Did you know?" 

 

"I thought colors bleed into the whites if you put them together?"

He shook his head, "No, it makes them look better." He grinned cheekily.

"You like pink then?" She wonders.

"No!" He shouted, offended. "I'm a boy."

"Hm.. I've seen some guys wear pink" She pouts.

He crosses his arms over his chest, huffing. "No. Not me."

 

"Do you want your gift?" She hands him the gift bag.

He grabs it eagerly, tearing it open.

It's a baseball cap with a dinosaur on it.

He gives her a crooked grin, plonking it on his head. "Thanks Molly." He murmurs.

"You're welcome" She grins back and hugs him.

He wraps his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight.

"Aww you give nice hugs"

He nuzzles into her neck, "You too." He whispered, excited to finally meet her. "Thanks" She smiles,

 

He pulls back, taking his hat off and fiddling with it. "Roar." He growled playfully.

"Grr" She laughs.

He picks up a pillow, clutching it to his chest as he looks around the room. "Elizabeth wouldn't kiss me." He mumbled, frowning. "She didn't want to have a baby with me."

"You're to young to have kids hun. But I'll give you a little kiss tho"

He looked at her shocked, "On the lips?" He asked awed.

"Um okay..just a peck, okay?"

 

He looked up at her hopefully, fiddling nervously with his fingers as he leant forward, pushing his lips clumsily against hers before yanking himself away. He flicked his eyes up from her lips to look at her, "You might be pregnant now." He whispered.

She laughs "Aww hun that's not how it works. Maybe you should ask Dennis or Patricia about it"

He nibbled on his lip, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, maybe on my tenth birthday." He grinned. 

"Sounds like a plan" She giggles.

"Okay." He mumbled, "I guess you've only got to meet Kevin yeah?" He asked.

"Yes.. It was nice meeting you hun"

\--

He gave her a final goofy smile, before stepping back as Kevin hesitantly stepped into the light. He gazed upon Molly, feeling his chest constrict with nervousness. "Hello." He states, unsure of himself.

"Hi Kevin.." She smiles, biting her lip.

He nods briefly, wishing he could sink into the floor. He felt so anxious and already embarrassed that he couldn't speak to her earlier.

She jumps into his arms hugging him tight, giving him sweet little kisses on his cheeks.

He freezes up at the contact, murmuring under his breath.

"I love you Kevin" She giggles in his ear.

He hesitantly places a hand to her back feeling her warmth seep into him. "I feel a strong regard for you too." He mumbled softly. He wished he could escape back inside himself and have Dennis take her hand and kiss her gently.

 

Molly climbs onto his lap, straddling him, her arms up over his shoulders. "Please don't be scared of me, I care about you a lot" She smiles leaning her forehead against his.

He breaths in her scent, taking in the feel of her body pressed so close against his. "I don't know what to do?" He whispered quietly, avoiding her eyes and feeling stupid with his hands resting by his side.

"You can try touching me first" She shyly grins.

He looked up at her questioningly. "You want me to... touch you?" He managed to say.

"Yes" She smiles sweetly. "Or I can touch you if you like?"

He swallows dryly, getting lost in the gentle blue of her eyes. "I don't- I'm not sure- if I-" He stutters. 

 

She cups both sides of his face and kisses him.

He lets her body mold against his, hesitantly running a hand up her back to trace her spine. He moves his lips against hers, breathing in her sweet addictive taste.

A shiver runs down her spine. Her crotch starts to slowly rub up against his leg. "Mmm" She gently moans in his mouth.

His breath catches as he feels his body naturally respond. He grunts as he places a hand to the back of her hair, and rests the other against her waist.

Molly leans her upper body way back. "I need to be touched" She mewls.

"How?" He asked breathlessly. 

 

She stands up and removes her clothing. Now she is bare before him, flushing. "Just please..please" She closes her eyes, biting her lip.

He looks down at himself, feeling the dinosaur hat slip off his head. He blushes, placing it aside and fumbling with his belt.

"Put your hands on me..please" She almost begs.

He blinks at her, freezing him. He stutters, feeling his whole body burn underneath her stare.

Molly lays down on the couch, her arms above her head. Her legs are open showing off her very wet pussy. "Please.."

 

With rest caution he shifts closer to her, hesitantly placing a hand on her ankle before moving it up along her body to rest at her knee. He kneels between her legs, dropping his other hand to her stomach were he gentle rubs against her flawless skin. "Your absolutely breathtaking Molly." He whispers.

She softy smiles, her eyes flutter at the warmth of his hands on her skin.

He moved his hand that rested against her stomach towards his crotch. Before shifting the heavy material of his jeans. He lets his hand move further up her thigh, stroking against the faint blonde hairs growing there. He runs his thumb against the slick wetness of her opening.

She shutters and moans. "Uhh more"

 

He moves his hand firmly against her, gripping her thigh and watching her intensely.

Her hips start to move in circles, trying to feel more.

He feels his head buzz with excitement, but there's an underline fear and temptation to call upon Dennis. He can't let himself enjoy her soft moans as he thinks about his failures.

"Ooh please touch me..kiss me all over..lick me..slide it in me..anything" She moans and pouts.

He inserts a finger, slowly exploring her inside. He rubs soothing circles onto her hip.

Her hand comes down over his and over his finger moving it to curl upwards hitting her sweet spot inside. "There" She shutters.

 

He shivers at her guidance, leaning on his hand over her as he focused on hitting that spot.

"Oh ooh faster" She lifts her hips.

He complies, moving his thighs underneath her hips to support her.

"Ohh Kev..uuh Den..nis" She groans "I want it..please" She pants.

Kevin feels himself shrink at the sound of Dennis's name, he easily lets himself fall back as Dennis steps in to pick up the pieces.

\--

Dennis quickly heaves his pants down around his thighs, wrapping his arms underneath her back as he lifts her to straddle his hips. He slowly guides her onto his dick, groaning at the feeling of her warm entrance surrounding him. "I'm sorry baby." He whispers, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Ohh Dennis.." She moans as her inner muscles get tighter around his dick.

He's panting heavily, as he thrusts up inside her, desperate to match her orgasm.

Her face is in the crook of his neck, Her tongue darts out licking and kissing it.

He moans softly, clinging onto her body. "I love you so much baby. And it's always okay if you want to fuck any of the other alters. It's just Kevin's really skittish." He murmured, pushing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm your girl baby" She kisses him deeply.

He smiles, hugging her tight. "Yes. I love you my baby." He whispers.

"And I love you too babe"

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	41. Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. Featuring - Jade, Kevin, Patricia and Hedwig. Sometime's it only takes a bonk to the head to ruin your day and make you think it's the past. And a awkward scene with Hedwig XD *

 

 

Dennis is working on some projects around the place, getting his latter and tools from the tool box.  

Molly is at school and Elizabeth is in the kitchen watching a show on a small tv on the counter and chopping veggies on the cutting board for dinner. 

Dennis sets up the latter to get something off one of the highest shelf's, he grabs what he needs then it happens... a heavy can of paint falls off with it and hits him on the head.

 

His body felt thick as he squeezed his eyes open, burning them with the bright light above. His skin crawled at the intrusion as he sat up, reaching out to grab onto something. A soft hand pushed against his shoulder, he gripped their wrist, crushing it in his clenched hand. 

 "Damn..Are you alright?" Elizabeth is down by him, staring into his eyes.

 

He twisted her wrist, pulling her hand off him as he dropped it roughly. He hauled himself to his feet, turning frantically around the room. He took in the unfamiliar items encasing his home. He looked back at the girl, feeling Hedwig's fear and insecurity tinge inside him. "Get back." He spat, looking over his shoulder. 

She stands up, looking confused. "That paint can must of really hit your head hard" She reaches out to place her hand on his head, where a gash is at. "Maybe I should fix you an ice pack, hun"

He flinched at her touch, stepping away. "Don't touch me." He muttered. He stared at her long dark hair, it reminded him of Casey and her wide eyes. He felt his fist twitch emptily, he needed to get his girls. He needed to feed the beast. He needed to protect Kevin.

"Maybe you should lay down" She suggests. "Come on into the family room and I'll clean your wound, babe"

 

He growled, reaching out and grabbing her. He bent her arm, shoving her to the floor as he kneeled beside her, leaning into her face. "Who are you?" He hissed, his eyes dark as the gash pooled a droplet of blood that scattered down his brow. 

"I'm Elizabeth! Ouch, your hurting me Dennis!" She yells out.

"Where did you put the girls?" He spat, tightening his hold on her fragile arm. 

"What girls?!" She has a confused look on her face.

 

He frowned at her, pressing his lips firmly together. His head pinched to the side as his shoulders quivered, almost like there was a sharp pain spreading down his spine. "Don't lie to me." He gritted out.

"I'm not lying sweetie! The only girls that live here is me and Molly.." She Whimpers because of the pain in her arm.

He dropped her arm, standing above her as he pinned her down with his hard eyes. "Your hiding them from me." He accused. His chest puffing out in anger. "Taking what is mine." His heavy breaths were laced with a growl, his eyes coated by anger. The veins in his skin stuck out prominently, the muscles tightened underneath his taut flesh. 

"I'm not hiding anything from you...It's just us all living together. Both me and Molly have been living with you for year now." She breathes hard.

 

He's panting, feeling the Beast encase his skin. "I don't live with you." He growls. Staring at the open door and freedom that's readily available for her. He doesn't know how she got here, why she's still here. Especially with the outside world meters away.

 "Just look around the place, your stuff is here too..even Hedwig's drawings"

Dennis tried to cling on, reaching her eyes as he examine the room. Spotting childish drawings scattered along the wall. He frowned at her. "Why are you here?" He asked. 

"I already told you..Molly and I we live here with you.."  She pauses  "We are your girls"

"Then why are you out of your room?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Because I was getting dinner ready and waiting for Molly to get home from school"

"School?" He frowned at her. "She can't bring them back here." He swallowed fearfully. "They can't find me here." 

"It's just her coming back, like she always does."

 

Dennis shook his head, stepping back. No one could take control. No one wanted to fill in the pieces. No one was talking to him. No one... he felt alone. The voices were silent in his head. He crushed his fists to the side of his head, walking back into the wall. He leaned heavily onto it. "No." He muttered. "This isn't right." 

Elizabeth comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, her hands rubbing around on his firm chest. She whispers in his ear "It feels right to me"

He shakes in her arms, grunting disbelievingly as he shrugs her off. "Stop it. Stop pretending." 

"I never pretend when it comes to you, any of you"

He shook his head, "This isn't real." He murmured. "Look I don't know who the fuck you are. And you either need to leave or you can join my other three girls." 

 

"Hun, there isn't any other girls.. It's just Molly and I and we all live together just like I said before." She huffs and walks past him. "Excuse me I'm going to go change"

He watches her disappear around the corner before curiously following her. The hallways still feel the same, even with new decorations placed along the walls. He stood outside the bedroom door, clenching his hands by his side. He knocks gently, biting his lips anxiously. 

"You don't have to knock you know" She chuckles.

 

He pinches his brow, as he opens the door. Trying hard to avoid looking at her bare body as she fishes through different clothes. "I don't understand..." he looks briefly over at her, "What's making you stay here... with me?" He wondered. 

She turned facing away from him in the dim lit room. She takes her shirt off and throws it aside, then unzips the side of her skirt and lets it fall to the floor kicking off. She's wearing a red bra and matching underwear and red knee high stockings. "Well because like I said before we are your girls."

He couldn't help but stare at the smooth expanse of her skin, he sucked in a deep breath. "My girls?" He asked, stepping closer a bit. "You want to be mine?" 

She turns around "We already are. Molly is just yours and Me well, I'm here for you and whoever else wants me in that sexy head of yours" She rests her hand on his chest.

 

He feels the heat spread from her hand and down to his stomach, he shyly looks away from her pretty eyes. "Elizabeth." He whispered, "Did I kidnap you?" 

"Yes..Both Molly and I. But we stayed with you and the horde." She leans her body against him.

His breath stutters as he places his hands on her hips. "Do you..." he wets his lips, "Like being with me?"

"Lay down on the bed" She says softly.

He swallows nervously, looking to the bed. With cautious movements, he lays himself down. 

 

Elizabeth gets on top of him, straddling him. She unclip's her bra and slips it off, her bare breasts exposed to him. She leans forward and kisses and licks up and down his neck slowly. Her hand rubs down his side and starts to undue his belt.

He groans at the feeling, "Oh Elizabeth." He gasps, his hands instinctively going to her waist as he stared at her beautiful body.

Elizabeth finally gets his belt out of it's loops, unzips him and pulls his member out of his underwear, her hand gently rubbing on it. "Mmm you like that baby?"

He grunts at the contact, his dick hardening quickly. He feels dirty at how quickly everything was happening. The girl was impure, pushing herself eagerly onto him. He could feel Patricia's sneering voice, pointing out her flaws. 

 

Elizabeth suddenly pulls off her underwear completely bare now, taking a hold of his member again rubbing it on her wet sex. She aligns their hips and sinks down on his length. "Ooh fuck.." She groans.

"Now dear," he whines, involuntarily pushing his hips up. "You must go gentle on yourself."

Elizabeth starts to move her hips quicker. "Uuh.." She moans, looking down at his face, biting her bottom lip.

"Stopping biting your lip," Patricia moaned out "It's going to bleed." He closed his eyes, throwing his head back at her well practiced movements. He gripped her tighter, helping her lift and fall faster.

She grabs the front of his shirt and starts to bounce harder, slamming his dick inside her over and over again, going as hard and rough as she can, hitting her sweet spot. She is panting, while she reaches down and rubs fast on her clit as she bounces.

 

He stared at her wide eyes, completely stunned by the noises she made, her warm thighs were snapping onto his each move she made. With a stuttered breath he squeaked. "Oh my gosh." He whispered, staring at where his body met his. "Your like-" he giggled, "really pretty." He lets his hands fall to his stomach, where Hedwig clamped them nervously. 

 She stops and looks down at his face confused by the sound of his voice.

He blinks up at her, wondering why she stopped. He nods his head up and gets stuck looking in her eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly. 

 

"Umm..well sweetheart." She gets off his lap quickly and grabs her silk rope and puts it on and sits next to him. "That depends"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asks, looking down before quickly covering his groin and yelping at the sight. 

"No..it's just...how old are you anyways?"

"I'm nine." He scoffed. 

 

"Nine" She repeated and face palms her face.

He pouted at her, "You don't want to have babies with me?" He sniffed. 

"A nine year old in a 30 year old body..oi" She falls back on the bed sideways with her arm over her eyes.

"I really like you. Like..." he looked giddy, "I like like you." He smiled up at her hidden face. 

She uncovers her face to look at his bright eyes looking at her "That's very sweet of you sweetheart. But that would be..um well, maybe not the best of ideas, since I'm an adult and you're well.. a kid..in some way."

He folded his arms, frowning at her. "You don't like me." He spat, turning from her. "They all forgot you Elizabeth, but I didn't. They say you don't want kids, you keep taking a pill to kill off all the babies because you don't want any." 

 

She sits up "Hun I do like you..But I can't in that way. I don't take the pill..I just never gotten pregnant. I don't think my body can."

He frowns, "But you encourage Molly too..take the pill..." He looks down, wringing out his hands. 

"Molly couldn't handle something like that, she's..well, naive and not mature enough for something like that." She looks to the side "If I could, I would."

 

Hedwig's lip quivers as he shuffles closer to her, "You would be a great mum." He smiles at her with wide eyes, "You can be my mum." 

 She gives him a hug.

"Where are my red socks?" He questioned, lifting his head up. 

"Um.. Maybe in your dresser." She sighs "Does the other's know your out here?"

"No. But the others don't remember you." He stands to start shuffling through the cupboards.

 "Is their memory's going to come back soon" She asks with a worried voice.

 

He groans frustratedly, "It will if they listen to me for once!" He shoves open a certain drawer and grins excitedly. He pulls out his red socks and shoves his feet through them.

"Listen to you about what?"He sends her a look, "About sharing." He grumbles. "Dennis always has you." 

"Well like I said before.. I'm an adult. He's with me because he is too. We do what adults do." She tries to explain.

"It's not fair!" He shouts, shaking his head. 

"I'm trying my best here, sweetheart. I'm not sure what you want me to do or say to you" She puts her head down trying to think of what to do.

 

"No don't..." he bites his lip, his brow furrowing sadly, "Don't get sad." He sighs, "I can... get Dennis if you want..." he looks back up to her, blinking innocently. 

 

"I don't want you to feel lonely hun, it's just you can't pop up like that when adult's are..doing adult things" She gets up and turns from him looking through her dresser for some clothes. Her robe slipping off one of her shoulders. "It's just awkward sweetie"

His eyes catch the movement, as her slender shoulder is revealed. The thin material is such a flimsy attempt, it can't even cover her hardened nipples. Hedwig steps back from the light, feeling himself overwhelmed. 

 

"And just who exactly, do you think you?" A jarring voice erupts from the man. His shoulder slouching as he leans on one hip, throwing a glance at his nails. 

Elizabeth turns around looking confused again at the sudden voice change. "Who are..you?"

"No. Don't be throwing this on me!" He shouts, flicking his head back, and pursing his lips together. Suddenly he falls to the floor, fainting. 

"Holy shit!" She runs over to him and gets down by him snapping her fingers in his face "Hey!"

"Fuck off." He groans, trying to open his blearily eyes. "I need-" he rolls his head back against the floor, "I need my insulin." He scrunches his eyes, as he gets a sharp piercing headache. 

 

"Where is it?" She urges.

"Kitchen." He spits, hitting his fist against the floor. "Go!" 

She gets up and runs into the kitchen and finds it in a bag and quickly runs back to him. "Here hun!"

He's already got his pants pulled down around his arse as he grabs the plastic syringe. He pinches the skin on his cheek as he stabs it in. "Motherfucker." He bites out, pushing in the contents.

Elizabeth is panting trying to catch her breath with a worried look on her face. She bites her lower lip to calm herself.

"Do you know I'm the only fucking one who needs this shit." Jade spits, throwing the syringe to the floor and tugging his pants up over his hips. 

"No I didn't know that.." She has a hand over her heart, still a bit uppity. "You scared the living crap out of me"

 

Jade dragged his eyes up Elizabeth, unamused. "Yeah well- try living with it." He crosses her arms. "Now honestly, who the fuck are you? Did Dennis you pick up?"

Elizabeth gets overwhelmed suddenly, she pulls him into a embrace. "I thought I lost you.."

"Woah." He says, raising his hands in defense. "Chill babe," he grins, "I'm still here." The feel of her warm body pressed against his brought a pink tint to his cheeks. He cautiously let his hands press to her waist. "Dennis sure does know how to pick em'" He mumbles, reaching for a strand of hair. "I have brown hair too." 

 

"You all lost your memory.. of me and Molly. Dennis got hit in the head and you all lost it. We all have been living together for a year now." She explains pretty quickly taking him into another hug.

"Someone actually wants to live with Dennis?" He chuckled. 

"No..I wanted to live with all of you. I love you all so much"

He wants to laugh, it would be easy to do. But he caught let the air escape him so harshly. Instead he swallows back his words, meeting her eyes again. "That's all Kevin needed." He murmured, "And its what we all need."

"I haven't even met him yet"

 

Jade frowned, "Then what is Dennis protecting him from?" He wondered, biting his nail. "Kevin said he would come out, when Dennis felt it would be safe."

"I don't know.. he hasn't told me to much."

 

Curiously, Jade gave her a look. "Want me to bring him out? Better get ready to catch him." He giggled, "He tend to go a bit crazy." 

"Um..okay but can I say goodbye to you"

"Sure babe." He said surprised. 

She leans forward and kisses him softly.

Jade takes her lips eagerly, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. 

She pulls back to look into his eyes and smiles.

 

He looks away as Jade steps back from the light, bringing forth a stumbling Kevin who grips Elizabeth tight as he glares wide eyed at her. "I uh- I uh-" He takes quick shallow breaths, feeling the fear sting through his bones. With shaking fingers, he lets her go, staring at her where his hands had been on her. "I'm sorry." He shakes his head, stepping backwards. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" he sucks in a breath. "I didn't mean to take you. Any of you. I didn't. I didn't." He feels his chest closing in as he leans against his wall, tightening his hand into a fist as he brings it to rest over his chest.

 Elizabeth gets up slowly and walks over to him "I stayed because I wanted too.." She puts her hand on his cheek.

He flinched at her touch. "No." He sobs, "No." He lifts his head up, shaking it briefly. "I just- I just needed someone. Someone to be here." He took in a shaking breath. "I needed someone to love me." 

"I love you..I love the others too"

 

He reaches her eyes, his heart stammering loudly in his chest. He blinked at her, watching the familiar fall of her eyelashes that scrapped gently across her cheeks. He knew the soft tumble of her dark hair and the endless love she shared for him. He took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Elizabeth." He whispered in acknowledgment. It was the girl that drove him wild, made him lose his mind in a minute and gain his heart in the next. "And Molly." He nodded to himself, licking his lip. "I've seen you. I've never met you. But... I know you." 

"Yes darling.." She holds her arms out to him.

He smiles weakly, hesitantly folding himself against her warm body. He breaths in the honey scent of her hair as he places his hands against her back. "I need Dennis." He murmurs into her ear. "And I know you need him too." He lets his arms fall away from her as he stands. 

"Kevin wait"

He raises his eyebrows faintly, as he holds himself still. 

 

She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear "I want you to stay" as she pulls the tie loose on her robe letting it fall open.

He doesn't let his eyes drop. "Elizabeth." He whispers. "I have these alters so they can deal with these emotions. I can't-" he looks up at the ceiling. "I can't handle this. This is for Dennis." He takes in a few breaths. "You've always felt me in his touch," He meets her eye. "In everyone's touch." 

"You can.. I believe you can handle it..for me. I just want you alone now. Please.."  She kisses him letting out a small moan into his mouth, her body rubbing against his.

"I'm nothing Elizabeth," he pulls back from the kiss. "The best of me, is in them."

"But you're everything and more"

 

He wets his lip, trying to dull down the interest building up inside him. 

"I love you" She pushes her body against his, her hand goes down between them, rubbing on his bulge.

He groans softly at the sensation, he leans instinctively grabs her waist, pulling her closer. "I love you." He returned with a soft smile forming over his lips. 

 

She takes his hand and leads him to the bed, sitting down with her legs open, pulling him on top of her.

He stumbles slightly, not quite sure where to place his hands as he leans above her. He presses a kiss to her lips, getting lost the in the smooth drag of skin. 

Her tongue slips into his mouth rubbing against his, she reaches down and slips him out of his pants, rubbing it on her wet sex. "Ooh Kevin.." She moans softly.

 

He closes his eyes, feelings his body overwhelmed by the heat spreading through his body. He feels himself harden painfully as he gently pushes into her entrance. His whole body shivers at the nerves shooting through his spine. "You feel amazing." He moaned. 

"So do you baby" Her legs wrap around him and brings him closer and deeper inside her. She moans tilting her head back.

He releases a stuttered breath, gripping her hips for leverage as he leans forward to push kisses along her beautiful throat. He drags his hips back before pushing them in deeply. He groans at the rushed feelings that move through his muscles like electricity, encouraging him to move faster and draw her in closer with each breath. 

"Ooh more!" She cries lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts.

 

He pushes into her, staring at the way her body moves underneath him. He was so familiar with Dennis's echoed thoughts. But to be the one, pounding into her. It had his head scattering, as he let himself fall into his most primal instinct. He tugged her onto his dick with each thrust, gripping her hips.

"Uuh you're hitting it.." She groans deeply. "Omg..Ohh fuck..Ooh" She starts heavily panting with her mouth open as she feels that strong warm achy feeling building more and more. "Uhhh! Uh..uuh" Her inner muscles tightening around his member.

He stares at her amazed, as he makes sure to keep hitting her spot. He memories her face as she moans, he feels his own lips involuntary gasp at the feeling surround his firm dick.

 

 "It's soo good Kevin!" She moans deeply as she climaxes hard. Her hands gripping his back hard, riding out the aftershocks.

He pushes deeply inside her as he releases his orgasm. He grips her hips, holding her as they both moan deeply. He rests his head on her shoulder as he catches his breath, before gently pulling out and meeting her eyes. 

Elizabeth holds him close to her in a sweet embrace rubbing her hand on his back while the other rubs the back of his head and neck. She kisses his cheek. "I feel so complete with you, all of you...I never want to leave."

 

He holds her close, letting his hands roam over her hips. "I've always needed you." He whispers, letting a kiss linger over her lips. "All of me has."

She holds his face and kisses him deeply. "And I've always needed you."

He smiles down into her bright eyes, bringing her into his arms as he lays side by side with her. "I need Dennis though." He murmurs, "And he needs you." He pushed a kiss to her chin as a smile slips over his lips. "It was really nice meeting you Elizabeth." 

"I hope to see you again soon hun" She gives him a soft kiss.

 

Kevin gives her a nod, and remembers her soft features for a final time before stepping back and inviting Dennis to come back. Dennis blinks up at her, instantly remembering her completely. He pushes a deep kiss to her lips. "Sorry for scaring you babe." He murmured.

She chuckles "I'm alright. No harm done, my lovely man" She rubs the back of her hand on his cheek. 

He hums softly, "Well I hope you enjoyed meeting a different side of me." 

"I think each and everyone of you are your own person too"

He smiled at her softly, before frowning and staring down at the small red mark on his ass. "Ow, what the heck is that?" He asked. 

She laughs.

"Did you stab me?" He asked bemused.    "No sweetheart. Jade was here" She smiles.

 

He puffed out a laugh, shaking his head fondly.

Elizabeth wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his firm chest. "I love you"

He breathes in her warm scent, "I love you to, baby." He murmurs into her dark hair.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight and WriterProducer*


	42. Within Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. Elizabeth has something to tell Dennis :) *

  

 ****Elizabeth had been moody and testy for weeks now, so she thought it be a good idea to go to the doctor, she came to find out she was a month pregnant.

Now she's in the kitchen mixing icing in a bowl for a cake.

Dennis could hear the clatter of her mixing, he didn't want to go into the kitchen in fear that she would start a fight with him. He sat in the lounge room, flicking through a newspaper. It had been weeks since he last had sex with her. She never seemed to be in the mood. But he was able to keep Molly moaning almost every night. 

Elizabeth walks into the room with a scowl on her face "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I don't work Tuesdays." He murmured quietly. 

 

"Then do something productive instead of sitting around on your sorry ass!" She shouts at him.

He stands quickly, "Okay baby." He mumbled, picking up his coffee mug and cleaning away anything from the table in front of him. 

She grabs the coffee cup from his hand and throws it against the wall making it shatter. "Look what you made me do!" She grits her teeth at him.

"Calm the fuck down babe." He bit out. 

She suddenly slaps him across the face.

He flinches at the pain, "What the fuck?" He spat, taking a big step back from her. 

"I don't feel well..I'm sorry.." She turns and walks off down the hallway to her room.

 

He huffs, ignoring her as he picked up the broken glass and tidied up the lounge room. He moved into the kitchen, checking the oven to see if she was burning anything. Hesitantly he knocked on the bedroom door, feeling nervous. 

"Please..go away"

He leans his head against the door, "Is there anything I can do?" He asked. 

The sound of her crying can be heard quietly on the other side of the door.

He runs a hand over his head before slowly opening the door. His eyes adjust to see her curled up on the bed. "Elizabeth?" He whispered, preparing for the lamp shade to be thrown at him. He steps inside the room, slowly walking closer. "Are you sick? Got a headache?" 

"I can't tell you..any of you. I'll lose you if I do"

He sat himself on the far corner of the bed, "I love you hon. So very much. After everything we have been through, there is nothing that would make me want to leave you." He whispered.

"Come closer" She holds her hand out.

 

He cautiously shifts further up the bed, placing his hand in hers. 

She takes his hand and places it on her lower stomach, staring up into his eyes.

He wets his lips, feeling his skin crawl. "Elizabeth?" He says again. 

"Yes?" She says softly.

"What are you?" He furrowed his brow. "What?" He stuttered. His eyes shifting between her eyes and her stomach. 

She reaches under her pillows and pulls out an envelope. "Open it"

With shaking fingers he opens up the letter, holding his breath as his eyes take it in. 

It's a black and white photo with dark all around it and a lighter area in the middle but near the bottom within it is a dark bean like shape. On the corner of the photo is a sticker that reads *Elizabeth's Ultrasound*

 

His hand tenses as he studies the ultrasound, his head freezes, getting caught on the small figure developing amongst the dark swirls. "Is this yours?" He questions, still disbelieving.

"Yes"

"And your..." he could say the world. 

"Pregnant" She shakes her head yes.

He feels his heart clench, he breaths in deep as he lets his eyes fall to the space in between them.  

She slips her shirt off. "I'm already a month along"

He stared at her stomach, her body so thin that a small bump was already showing. "But how?" He wondered. 

"By kissing Hedwig...." She gives him a sarcastic look. "How do you think it happens hun?"

He rolls his eyes, "I thought you were on the pill." He explained. 

"I never was.. I didn't even think I could get pregnant. Molly takes pill's, I don't "

 

"Are you-" he swallowed thickly, "ready for a child?" 

"If you all are by my side I'm ready for anything" She smiles.

He intertwines their hands together. "Always, love." He whispered. He kisses her cheek, 

"I wonder how the other's will react to the news?"

"You'll have to share the news with them, to find out." He kisses her cheek.

"I'm nervous baby..what if He finds out?" She asks with a worried look on her face.

Dennis bit his lip, "The Beast?" He checked. 

"Yes.."

 

"We won't let him hurt you." He reassures, "Or the baby." 

She reaches her hand up to cup his face.

"Do you think our household is ready to expand?" Dennis whispered, running his hand along her leg. 

"I don't see why not" She smirks.

He smiles, "Well than I guess I should marry you Ms Elizabeth." 

"Oh my Dennis.." She hugs him tightly.

He tangles his finger through her hair. "Mrs Crumb." He whispered to himself. 

"I like it" She smiles.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, "Mother of my child." He murmurs, still trying to believe it.

"I'm sorry I've been so rash lately"

"It's okay." He reassured. 

 

She kisses his cheek. "The doctor told me I'll most likely go through some phases"

"You haven't been affection with me." He murmured, "Do you think you'll ever feel like sex? I mean not penetration, cause I don't want to hurt you when your already aching." He whispered, "But can I... touch you?" 

"You can still penetrate, just not as hard and I haven't lost affection for you babe, it's just I've been so upset. It was hard to focus on that."

He nodded, running his hand soothingly down her leg. "That's fine babe. You just do what you need to do. I'll stick with you no matter what."

"I'm so lucky to have you"

He gave her a wide smiled, "I'm so in love with you." 

"I love you too my darling" She grins.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just a sweet One shot Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer.*


	43. Meeting The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly. In this Dr. Fletcher didn't die and kept seeing Kevin's personality's*

 

Dennis had an appointment with Dr. Fletcher, but this time the Dr. wanted him to bring Molly with him for this session. After hearing about her the week before, the Dr was a bit concerned, mostly because of knowing about Dennis's behavior and wants.

Dennis and Molly arrive at the building and go in.

"Wow..that's a lot of stairs" Molly says looking up.

Dennis nods nervously, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently before walking up along side her.

"Sweetie?"

"I'm fine baby." He murmured, trying to ignore the racing of his heart and the nervous twitch in his fingers.

"Can I have a kiss?" She asks sweetly.

He's standing tall with his shoulders held back firmly. He looks down at his feet, before leaning forward and lightly presses a kiss to her lips.

"I love your kisses sweetie" She smiles up at him.

 

He smiles in return, standing back from her as he pulls out his yellow cloth. He opens the door for them, leading her into Ms Fletcher's familiar room.

"Pretty room" She giggles.

He directs her towards the center of the room, clenching his fists by his side. His eyes taking in the minuscule differences from his last visit.

Molly plops onto the couch "Room for one more" She winks at him with a smile.

He lifts his lips briefly, before pulling out his yellow cloth and whipping down the seat before carefully siting next to Molly. "It looked clean to me babe, don't worry so much"

There's a soft racket coming from the small kitchen. Dr Fletcher tries to organise some cheese and crackers on a small dish. With a deep breath she walks out in the seating area, instantly seeing Dennis and Molly.

 

"Hello Doc, I'm Molly" She says with a big grin on her face.

"Hello Molly," she places the platter down to the table. "It's an absolute honor to finally meet you." Dr Fletcher replies with a smile, giving Dennis a nod.

"Nice to meet you too" She says as she interlocks her fingers with Dennis's.

Dennis clears his throat, squeezing Molly's hand. "She's been very excited to meet you." Dennis murmured.

Dr Fletcher took a seat opposite them. "It's lovely to see the two of you together." She stated, folding her knee over her leg. "Molly, how do you find the relationship?"

"It's great..He's my Da.." She tries to reword herself. "Dream..man" She smiles nervously hoping the doctor didn't catch and know what she was really going to say.

 

Fletcher smiles sweetly, easily noticing the stutter in her voice. "Well that's pleasant to hear." She looks to Dennis. "How are you finding it yourself Dennis?" She asked.

He nods, "Everything is good." He states confidently.

The Dr continues to smile happily, taking a cracker from the platter. "So, how much time do you spend with each other?" She wondered.

Molly looks at Dennis and smiles. "I say a lot"

"We live together. We see each other around work and-" Dennis clears his throat again, awkwardly. "Molly's school."

Molly lays her head on his shoulder.

Mr Fletcher nods, "What do you study?" She asks Molly.

"Well I want to be a model, once I'm in collage, maybe study to be a nurse"

 

The doctor nodded her head, "Lovely. Well you are most definitely a beautiful girl." She smiled.

"Thank you" Molly grins.

"So Molly, how do you feel about Kevin and his other personalities?" Fletcher asked, trying to hide the professionalism from her voice.

Molly looks at Dennis with a nervous look on her face while biting her bottom lip.

Dennis squeezes her hand again reassuringly.

"I care about about them very much"

She nodded understandingly. "Have you had any clashes with them? He has such diverse personalities."

"Just around the first time I met them.. it was a bit awkward. But then It got better"

She nodded, "That's wonderful." She looked between the two them. "Have you explored each other physically as well?"

Molly looks into Dennis's eyes unsure of what to say.

 

Dennis shifts closer towards her, "You can tell her anything." He whippets, completely trusting Dr Fletcher more than anyone.

"Yes we have, Doctor" She says biting the inside of her cheek.

"What about with the personalities?" Dr Fletcher wondered.

"No, just Dennis.. as far as I know"

Fletcher nodded, looking at Dennis. "Are you controlling your urges?" She asked, "With your dancing obsession?"

Dennis nodded, "I always make sure Molly is comfortable with what she does."

 

Molly wanted to climb onto Dennis's lap and calm her nerves. Her breathing picks up and her heart is racing.

Dennis rubs his thumb soothingly over her knuckles.

Dr Fletcher smiles, "Do you ever feel intimidated by his personalities. Like the Beast?" She asked Molly.

"Yes..He's scary" She swallows.

Fletcher nodded encouragingly. "Do you feel safe? Do you ever feel that he might hurt you?"

"Kind of..but mostly I think he just wants to.." She puts her down.

"It's an open safe space lovely." Fletcher smiled.

"To mess with me in that way.." Molly says trying not to go into graphic detail.

"Sexually?" She clarifies.

 

"Yes" She says shyly.

She turned to Dennis. "Can you restrain yourself?" Dennis thought briefly. "I don't know."

Molly can't hold herself back. She gets up and sits on Dennis's lap facing him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't care..I love you no matter what.. daddy" She says quietly.

Dennis easily wraps his arms around her. "It's okay baby. She's gonna help us." He whispered.

Molly hips push forwards making her inner thigh rub up against his his crotch "But how.? I don't want you to change" She whines.

He grips her tighter, trying to remind her with the pressure of his finger tips that their in the presence of Dr Fletcher.

 

She moves her face so it's right above his shirt collar of his neck, she lightly kisses and licks it. "I love you my baby" Her hair hiding what she's doing.

He rubs his hands up her back, looking at Dr Fletcher.

The doctor looks between the two of them. "I'm really happy to see you both so happy together. I just hope that you both are benefiting each other's life's in all ways that you can." She looks away, "Um, I should just check my oven. Back in a tick." She swiftly moves to her feet, leaving the room.

Molly lifts her head to look into his eyes "I'm sorry.." She pouts.

He pushes a kiss to her cheek. "It's fine." He murmured.

 

"I'm scared baby.." She hugs him tight which causes her to rub up against his budge again. "Ooh my sweet baby" She says quietly.

He feels his face flush, as his shoulders relax underneath her body. "She knows me, Molly. She won't take me away from you. She knows I love you, and I won't purposely hurt you."

Molly lays her head back down on his shoulder, her hips push forward again "Ooh my daddy." She quietly moans in his ear.

He groans, trying to push her hips off his. "Baby." He warns.

She pushes against him again "Ohmy baby"

He chuckles, moving his hands to cup her jaw as he pushes a kiss to her soft lips. Her warm tongue runs across his lower lip "Mmm" she softy mewls.

He parts his lips, moaning softly as he moves his hands to her ass as he lifts her closer to his chest. 

 

She lifts his hand and starts sucking on his fingers.

He bites his lip at the sight as Dr Fletcher moves some plates in the kitchen, reminding him of her presence. "Baby, not here." He whispers.

"But..uhh" She softy moans, gently rubbing her pussy against his thigh.

He feels his groin tingle with interest. "Sweetie, I think Dr Fletcher just wants to hear about our relationship, not see it." He chuckled.

"You promise when we leave we can?" She asks with pained look on her face.

He grinned, "Absolutely."

"But what am I supposed to do tell then?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Think of something different." He whispered, lifting her knee up and shifting her so that she was sitting sideways in his lap. 

 

Making her entrance as loud as possible, Fletcher pokes her inside inside the room, presenting a tray of tea. She makes her way inside, sitting calmly before them. "Please help yourselves."

"Thank you" Molly says taking a cup and sipping on it, then offering to Dennis to drink too.

He takes it easily, resting it between his legs on the edge of the couch.

"So I assume Dennis is the primary personality in your relationship?" Fletcher asks, sipping at her own tea.

"Very much so" She chuckles.

Fletcher nods, looking to Dennis. "How is everyone feeling about that?" She asked him.

Dennis ran a hand over his head, "We have problems every now and then, they push into the light." He swallowed, "But most of the time I have everything under control."

 

"Do you feel that if you gave yourself sexuality to the other personalities that they will stop forcing themselves into the light?" Fletcher asked Molly.

"I don't know..I don't want to cheat on my Dennis bear. Besides, they have Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth?" Fletcher wondered looking to Dennis questioningly.

"She's my other girlfriend. The three of our lives tightened." He supplied, sipping his hot tea.

"How does it make you feel sharing a partner?" Fletcher wondered.

"I don't mind her..I trust her. Dennis knows I'm his girl" Molly rubs his knee.

 

She stares confusingly at her, "But Molly, if your so committed to just being with Dennis, then why doesn't that go both ways. Why does Dennis get two girlfriends?"

"She.. helps tend to his harder side and protects me from it. Plus she does things with the other personality's too."

Fletcher nodded in understanding. "Well I'm sure you two keep up a good balance for all of his personalities." She sipped her tea. "Thank you for stepping in Molly, for letting me meet you. It's a relief to see the woman bringing Dennis so much happiness in his life."

"It was nice meeting you" She smiles.

"Be safe Dennis, and take care of Kevin." Fletcher smiled faintly at him.

 

Dennis finished his tea, leaning forward to place it on the coffee table. "I always take care. I'll make next week, like normal." He smiled.

She nodded, standing to her feet. "Absolutely, you two enjoy your evening. It was a pleasure Molly. I hope to you see you again."

"You to doctor" She takes a hold of Dennis's hand and leads him out.

Dennis gives Fletcher a happy smile as he walks out of her room. He easily relaxes into Molly's company as he wraps an arm over her shoulders and pushes his lips against her cheek. "I'm so relieved baby." He whispers, smiling into the kiss.

"You promised" She pouts.

He chuckled, pinching her ass. "You know I always keep my promises."

 

They finally get outside to the parking lot, she slaps his ass and runs to the car.

He's still grinning as he easily slips into the seat next to her. "Are you sure there's nothing else you want to do before we go home to have sex?" He asked blatantly.

Molly leans over and undoes his pants, slipping his dick out of his slacks. "Yes their is" She sinks her mouth onto him and begins to suck, laying on her stomach across the seats.

Dennis quickly becomes hard, throwing his head back with a groan. "Oh baby." He murmurs, running his fingers through her blonde hair.

She swirls her tongue around the head and then sucks harder. "Mmm"

Dennis moans, tightening his hand in her hair. "Sweetie." He warns, lifting his head to scan the streets.

She looks up at him with with her puppy dog eyes while gently kissing the head of his dick. Her mouth sinks back down and sucks harder.

He sinks his teeth into his lip at the sight. "Fuck." He breaths out.

"Mmm" She mewls over and over again.

 

He feels his stomach clench at the sensation building, his thighs are tight as he pushes back against the seat.

Her hand reaches for his taking a hold of it lacing her fingers with his. She moves faster.

"Baby, I'm gonna-" he moans, tracing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I want it baby" She moans, working her hand around his shaft.

He chuckles tensely, feeling himself reach the edge. "Baby." He murmurs, tightening his hand in her hair as he feels his balls tighten in his release.

Molly swallows it down, then licking him clean. She sits up and licks her lips, her hand cups his face "Your so tasty baby..I love you so much"

 

He smiles sweetly at her, leaning forward to press their lips together.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *


	44. Principal Maxwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC's Molly and Principal David Maxwell. Michael Fassbender as what the Principal looks like ;P *
> 
> Graphic made by me :)

 

It was just another day again for Molly at school up until one of the girls that was on her cheer squad got her in trouble. The girl sprayed red paint on some of the lockers and Molly caught her, but the girl handed Molly the can and ran off then the teacher saw her and blamed her for it.

Molly was given a hall pass to go straight to Principal David Maxwell's office. She walked down the hallway with her head hung low, wishing she could talk to her Dennis but he was busy getting things ready in the gym for the prom and she wouldn't see him till the end of the day.

She walked into the small waiting room and sat down on the bench waiting for her turn.

Molly had never got into trouble before and she had only met the principal a few times during events at the school briefly, so being in this situation was quite scary to someone as timid as  she.  "This isn't going to be fun.." She says quietly and sighs.

 

David Maxwell stepped out of his office, halting as he caught sight of a pretty young thing sulking in the corner. He looked over her pale skin, narrowing his eyes along her blonde hair that tumbled down her shoulder. "Are you here for me?" He asked. 

She stands "Yes, Mrs sanders sent me. Here's my note"

He felt his chest tighten as her blue eyes met his, he could stare into her dark hues for hours, studying the faint formations that uniquely created her. He instead dropped his eyes to the note as he read the text stating she was caught with spray paint and graffiti to match it. "Right." He stated, holding open his office door, "Come on in." 

"Yes sir" She walks past him into the office.

David's eyes dropped down to her perky little ass as he follows her inside the office, shutting the door behind them.

 

Molly takes a seat in the chair in front of his desk, laying her small hand bag beside her. She has her head down.

He clears his throat as he straightens his suit jacket before taking a seat in his chair. "Okay, Molly." He greets, "I'm sure your aware that it's strictly prohibited to have spray paint at school, especially when you spray it to write offensive words on the lockers." 

She looks up at him with sadden eyes "I didn't do it tho"

He feels his breath catch at the gloss in her sea blue eyes. "You weren't caught holding the can Molly."

 "It was Becky chambers, she was painting the lockers and I caught her and she threw the can at me and I caught it.. then..then Mrs sanders showed up." She gets done talking almost out of breath.

"So Becky did it?" He questioned suspiciously, "Really?" He crossed his arms over his broad chest, the fabric of his suit jacket tensing over his strong muscles. "Even though Becky was no where to be seen when Mrs Sanders walked in with you holding the can." 

"She ran off right before Mrs Sanders came...I swear it"

 

He dragged his teeth over his lip, watching the panic flash over her features. He wanted to hear her whimper, wanted to see her eyes widen. "I can't believe you Molly." He replied truthfully, "You've been bad." He explained, shrugging casually. "And I can't let you leave without giving you a warning."

 At this point Molly was struggling not to show how she really acted in this type of panicked state, she couldn't help how it came out at times. But she could feel her resolve slipping. "I'm not bad..I'm a good girl" She tears up and pouts.

He leaned closer to her, eyeing her pink lips. "Are you a good girl?" He asked.

 "Yes.." She almost whines.

He wets his lips, "Then you'll have to prove it to me." 

She looks at him confused. "Wa..what? But I told you the truth"

"Can you prove your a good girl? Or do you want detention for the rest of term." He threatened. 

"But how?"

 

He opened his drawer, reaching in as he held her curious eyes. He pulled out an item, before placing it on the table between them. "Do as I say." He whispered.

"Alright.." She says still confused.

He drops his eyes to the vibrator on his desk. "Use it." He breaths out. 

She looks at it and swallows hard. "Show me your a good girl." He whispered, leaning back in his chair and looking expectantly at her. 

"I've...never used one before" She looks down.

He feels his lips curl into a faint grin. "Have you ever touched yourself?" He wonders. 

"Yes..but mostly my boyfriend does it"

He feels jealously curl in his chest. "He touches you." He muttered. "Well this-" he gestured to the slim vibration, "Won't be painful for you." He gave her a long look, "Undress Molly." He directed. 

 

Molly stands up slowly and lays her bag on the edge of the desk. She unbuttons her shirt and then takes off her jean skirt and lays them on the back of the chair. Now she just stands in her underwear and bra, her body trembling.

He sucks in a deep breath as he takes in the sight of her smooth body. The deep curve of her hips catching his eyes as runs a hand through his short hair. "Good." He murmurs, lifting himself out of his chair. He lifts a few documents off his desk and puts them to the floor, as he clears the table. "Lay down." He states, his voice deeper than usual. 

She gets up on the desk and lays back, with a worried look on her face.

He runs a hand over her leg, "Such a good girl." He whispers, he continues to let his hand trail up her thigh, before stopping at her underwear. "How are you feeling Molly?" He asks, eyeing the expanse of her rounded breasts. 

"Scared" she shudders.

 

He smiles soothingly, "You won't need to be scared if you prove to me your a good girl." He ensures, "You won't be in trouble if you do this for me." He promises, dipping his thumbs into the waistband of her underpants, his nails teasing her hips.

Her body is shaking slightly as she shakes her head yes.

He bits his lip as he drags her underwear down her smooth legs, he hums at the sight of her pussy. 

"It..doesn't hurt..does it?"

He looked up into her worried eyes, "Its going to feel really good Molly." He promises, pressing his hands to her thighs as he spreads them and bends her knees up. 

 

Molly tries not to panic, closing her eyes and trying to breathe correctly.

He reaches over for the vibrator, his breath stutters as he lightly teases her entrance, tracing the cold plastic over her clit. 

She shakes as she feels it touch her "No...please"

He pauses, looking back at her eyes. "It's okay Molly." He whispers, "It will feel amazing, I promise, love." 

She closes her eyes tighter and holds her breath.

He decides then to switch it on, with it pressed delicately at her entrance. 

She almost tries to sit up, the feeling is so odd.

 

"It doesn't hurt does it, darling?" He whispers. She shakes her head no.

He smiled slyly as he moved the vibrator over her sensitive skin, resting his hips against the desk as he ground his groin against it. 

"No..not there." Her breath shudders.

"Where baby?" He asks "Move it where you need it." 

Her hand reaches down and brings it to be on her clit. "Ooh" She lightly moans as it touches her.

He feels his breath catch, as he thrusts his hips into the table, easing the growing tension in his pants. 

 She whimpers trying so hard not to moan. Her hips start to push forwards to get more friction.

 

He groans at the sight, watching as her wetness slicks up the vibrator. He moves his other hand to rest at her hip, lightly touching her smooth skin. 

Her legs fall apart more as she starts to feel the vibrations take control. "Uuuh uh" She moans louder.

He grins at the sight as he turns up the settings, causing triple the vibrations as before.

 One of her hands grabs his arm and holds it tightly "Ooh gawd!" She cries out.

His hips involuntarily push forward, rubbing against the desk. "Oh Molly." He moans, his hand dragging over her stomach, pushing up and gripping her breast. 

"I'm sorry..daddy Dennis..I can't, I can't hold it back" She pants. "I need more..uuhhh" She moans.

 

His eyes flick up to hers, as he drags his teeth over his lips. "Want me to take you there, baby?" He whispers, moving his hand to unbuckle his pants.

 All she can do is shake her head yes, the way he's calling baby reminds her of her sweetheart, she can almost hear it said in his voice.

He drops the vibrator as he quickly unfastened his trousers and shucks them down to the floor. He grips her ankles and yanks her forward, easily lining up their hips as he pushes inside. 

"Uuhh!" She groans.

He slowly starts to drag out, as his breath stutters at the sensation of her warm entrance. He grunts as he thrusts back inside, tightening his hands on her hips. 

All she can think of is Dennis as she wraps her legs around Davids waist pushing him forwards harder. 

He moans as he follows her orders, thrusting hard as he pounds into her, moving a hand between them to rub over her clit. "Yes baby." He grunted. 

 "Ooh da..yes baby!" She moans louder.

He feels his skin crawl as pleasure tightens in his chest. "Say my name baby." He insists, jarring his movements and slowing down. 

"David.."

 

His knees buckle as he catches his hands on the desk, he leans down and pushes his lips to hers. "Mmmfh" She whimpers in his mouth.

He licks into her mouth, thrusting hard with his hips as he continues to rub his thumb against her clit. 

In her dazed state one of her eyes catches a red light shining from her phone that had fallen out of her purse. "Daddy Denn..is" She moans deeply feeling her climax coming. But in the back of her mind knowing that red light could be meaning Rec or live feed.

"UUhh! please! It's to much..I'm sorry daddy..Oooh gawd!" She cries out as her climax hits her hard.

 

Dennis's hand tightens on the phone as it crushes beneath his hand. The small screen showing Molly lent back against a desk and a man pounding into her. His teeth grind together as he notices the blurry photo frames in the background to be Mr Maxwell's office.

 

Molly's breathing hard still splayed out on the desk, her pussy very soaked, she's covered in sweat. She's in such a daze from it all.

David's balls tighten as he thrusts in a few more times before coming, his breath hitching as he groans loudly. The door to the office is suddenly violently kicked in. 

Molly's so out of it now, she barley notices the crash sound of the door kicked in.

Dennis's eyes are hard, his so tense as anger flares through his muscles. His eyes narrow on David Maxwell as the older man pushes himself against Molly, kissing the skin on her chest. 

Her head leans over to see him "Da..ddy?" She quietly whimpers.

David freezes as he looks up at Molly, following her eyes as they land upon the maintenance man. "Excuse me?" David states harshly, "You don't have permission to be in here, leave." 

 

Dennis takes a step further inside, dropping his eyes on Molly as he feels his stomach churn uncomfortably. "What happened baby?" Dennis whispered. 

"I was bad..I was trying to be good or I'll get in trouble" She pouts.

David pulls out of her, running his fingers through her hair. "You were a very good girl." He whispered, "But if you want to stay out of detention, you better lick me clean Molly." 

Molly sits up and just barely gets off the desk, her legs wobbling as she falls to her knees. "I'm trying.." She whines.

David smirks and holds his dick to her lips.

 

Dennis feels a fire shred through his muscles, he can't stop himself as he heaved himself forward. His hands gripping David's throat in one swift movement.

Molly starts whimpering, tears in her eyes as she watches them.

Dennis shoves David back against the wall, pinning him by the throat. "How dare you use your authority to take advantage of her." Dennis growled, "I'll fucking kill you." He threatened.

Molly cries grabbing at her hair "I hate myself..for feeling so good.." She looks down, her hand rubbing on her inner thigh.

Dennis looks back at her, his hold on the older man slipping. "It isn't your fault baby." He insisted. While he's distracted, David managed to send a punch to Dennis's head, causing him to stumble back. 

"Please..stop!" She cries.

David sends another punch towards Dennis, before the maintenance man catches his fist and pulls him closer. He reaches to grab the back of the principals neck as he slams his face into the desk. David falls limply to the floor. 

Molly's just sitting on the floor staring at Davids limp body.

 

"I'm sorry if I scared you, baby." Dennis whispered, stepping back from the body. 

She gets up on her wobbly legs, her hand on the edge of the desk to support her. David's seed is dripping from her pussy down her legs. "Dennis.."

He looks up to her, as he catches sight of her wet thigh. "He didn't use protection." Dennis muttered, not able to hide the venom in his voice.

"Take me home..and cleanse me with yours" She holds her arms out to him.

 

He easily steps over the body and wraps his arms around her. He presses a kiss to her forehead before assisting her to get dressed. He quickly leads them to the car and drives home, he carries her inside and lays her back against the bed. 

"My baby.." She cups his face with her hand.

He slips off his shoes, and unbuckled his belt, "I love you." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her deeply.   "I love you too" She kisses back.

He slips his pants off and removes his shirt, he sits beside her on the bed. He hesitantly reaches out to lift up her shirt. "Are you sore baby?" He asks.

"Yes..but I don't care. I just want you" She pouts.

He cups her jaw, pushing a kiss to her lips. "Baby it can wait. I don't want to hurt you." 

"Please..make me pure again" She gets down and sucks on his dick trying to get him hard.

He frowns, running his hand through her hair. "Lie down baby. I'll make you feel good." He whispered, pushing lightly on her shoulder.

 

Molly sucks a little harder, but then sits up to look at his face.

"Come on baby, lie back." He urges, gently holding her hand.

She lays back and stares up at him. He squeezes her hand before releasing it and gently removes her clothes. Once she's bare he lays between her parted thighs and looks up to her eyes. "Tell me if you need me to stop." He whispers. 

"Okay"

He nods, tracing his hand down her leg as he presses a kiss to her knee, before starting to lick up along her inner thigh, cleaning away David's dried cum. 

"Baby..you don't have to do that. Just cum inside me and I'll be rid of his"

 

He continued to lick all the way up to her groin, before sitting up and looking at her. His eyes are heavy with a sadness buried deep in his chest.

 "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm sorry I didn't stop him." He murmured. 

"You didn't see till the last of it baby.. it's okay" She puts her head down looking like she's thinking of something.

He runs his thumb under her jaw, lifting her chin. "What?" 

"I have a confession to make"

"Yeah Molly?" He questioned. 

 

"When..he was having sex with me, I had a thought that kept popping into my head a lot where..You came and were standing behind me and you..bend my neck back over the edge of the desk and fucked my mouth" She pouts. "I'm.. such a bad girlfriend"

The heat rushed south as the image sprung to Dennis's mind. "Your a beautiful girlfriend." He reassured. He bit his lip nervously. "If you want to do that. I would be up for it." He replied honestly. 

"Do you mean the three way part? or just the fucking my mouth part?" She raises her brow.

He wet his lips, "Three way." He replied. 

"You sure.. your not Barry now?" She chuckles.

He chuckled, "Barry would love it." He admitted truthfully, "And I think I would too."

"But.. I thought you were into just girls?"

 

He nodded, "I am. I wouldn't be touching the guy." He confirmed, "I mean, I guess Barry could." He ran his fingers over the back of her hand. "Seeing him. Inside you today. It..." he frowned at himself, "It turned me on." 

"It did? But..I thought you just want me for yourself?"

He shrugged, "Normally I do. And I normally can't imagine you with anyone else but myself. But today, seeing Mr Maxwell, it made everything clear." He bit his lip in thought. "I think I want him to fuck you again..." he whispered, dropping his head with shame. "I'm sorry." 

She cups his face "I'll only do it if you want me too. But remember... your cock feels the best to me" She whispers, with her hand rubbing on his inner thigh.

 

He smiles, "Thanks baby." He kisses her cheek. "I'll only do what you feel comfortable with."

She hugs him tight "Nobody's better then my Dennis bear"

He chuckles skeptically, "You reckon David Maxwell would forgive me enough to consider a threesome?" 

"Heck I don't even know if he sides that way, if you know what I mean?" She giggles.

"Well he seemed pretty well skilled at using that vibrator." He grinned. 

Molly sticks her tongue at him.

He wrapped her up in his arms, "You still want me to cum in you?" He asked, soothing his hands down her back. 

 

She climbs onto his lap and straddles him "Always" She pouts.

He smiles looking up at her as he pushes a kiss to her lips. Lifting her hips as he positioned his dick at her entrance. 

She puts her hands on his shoulders and slides down his shaft all the way in one swift movement.

He grunts, tightening his hands on her hips. He encourages her to start moving as he shifts his legs to gain more strength as he tightened his muscles and thrusts up inside her. 

Molly starts bouncing herself on his lap. "Ooh Daddy.." She bites her lip.

 

He wraps his arms around her waist, bringing their bodies closer together. "Your such a good girl, Molly." He whispered. 

She closes her eyes "Uhuh uhh uh" She moans.

He groans as he feels his stomach tense, the pleasure building up thickly. 

"Ooh it feels so good! Ooh!" She moans louder.

He pressed a kiss against her chest, as his balls tighten. 

Molly's neck tilts back "Dennnisss!!" She cries out as she climaxes around him.

He groans softly, as the pleasure spreads across his body. He cuddles her close. "I love you baby." He whispers. 

 

"And I love you" She hugs him back.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *


	45. Daddy Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Requested one shot: Dennis X My OC Molly.*

 

It was just another Friday and Dennis hadn't worked that day but Molly still had to go to school. She even has to deal with a few girls at school being mean to her, which she gets upset and asks to go home early.

The Principal sends her home.

 

Molly comes in the door kind of dragging her feet and tossing her book bag near the door, her eyes red rimmed from the tears. "Is anyone home?" She sniffs.

Dennis lowers the book in front of his face, closing it. "I'm here." He says, curious as to why Molly's home so soon. She walks to where he is with her head down.

"What's wrong? Is it those girls again?" He asks.

"Yes.. They just won't stop" She sniffs.

"Did you stand up to them like I said?" He places a hand on her shoulder.

"I told them to knock it off but they started laughing at me and..and I ran off and asked the teacher if I could leave." She finished talking out of breath.

"I meant physically. They won't back off unless they're afraid of you"

"They're bigger then me" She pouts and lowers her head.

"I taught you how to best them up, why haven't you?"

"I'm sorry..I got scared" She tears up. "It's okay." He says, lifting her chin. She leans in and hugs him tight.

 

"Next time you need to let them know you're not messing around, okay." He whispers in her ear. "I rather stay home, I don't wanna fight" She says in a whiny voice.

"Molly." He grips her face and makes her look at him. "You are the bravest girl I know. The bravest woman I know." He corrects.

Molly gives him kisses all over his face. "You're so sweet"

"I love you Molly." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "I love you too daddy Dennis" She says in a babyish tone, cupping his face with her hands.

"Baby girl, are you coming on to me?" He stands, towering over her. She looks up at him with a confused look on her face. "But I thought you like it when I do that?"

"I do," He kisses her deeply, whirling them around and pushing her down on the couch, book strewn aside.

"I thought you were mad at me" She pouts.

"NEVER." He says, kneeling next to her. Molly gives him a big kiss. "Mmm Dennis bear" She moans lightly.

"Yes baby girl?"

"I'm so glad I have you my sweet sweet daddy" She takes ahold of his hand and sucks on his fingers slowly. Her crystal blue eyes staring up at him.

 

"My sweet angel" he kisses the tip of her nose, loving her tongue on his fingers.

Molly mewls with a smile on her face. Her hands rubbing on his inner thighs. "Mmnha." He moans.

She suddenly starts tickling his thighs and lower stomach. "Tickle tickle"

"Ahahaha!" Dennis can't help but laugh out loud at the tickles. "Stop it."

"Make me" She laughs, getting carried away.

He then grabs her hands and, in one swift movement, pins her to the couch. "Is my little girl sorry?" He asks menacingly. She smiles up at him and bites her lip.

"I don't think you are." He lowers his head and starts attacking her neck, leaving marks as he goes. "Ok, Ok I'm sorry.." Molly whimpers.

"Are you REALLY?" He mumbles around her collar bone. She closes her eyes, enjoying his body so close to hers. His hot breath on her collar bone making her shiver.

 

He feels her shiver, like she's enjoying it, so he bites down, making sure she understands his point.

"Ouchy.. Dennis that hurts" She pouts with an upset face. Smiling, he continues his track down the curve of her neck and to the upper part of her breasts.

Her hand reaches up and tickles his side a little, she smirks at him. "Ha!" Escapes from his lips.

"Haheh Got ya!" She giggles. "Yes, you did. Now you need to be punished." He quickly grabs the Hem of her shirt and pulls it up, removing it.

"What?! Hey!" She gets a surprised look on her face. "I was only trying to make you laugh sweetie!"

"I know that, but you should know better than that." He lowers her bra and latches on to her nipple with a Hmm. Molly tilts her head back with a breathy sigh. He rolls one breast in one hand and letting his other hand trail down to the button on her jeans, popping it.

"Your not that mad, are you?"

"No" He mumbles.

"Heh I knew it"

He grins as he nibbles lightly on her nipple, sending waver of pleasure though her.

"Ooh Naughty daddy" She playfully jokes. He smiles, licking his way down her stomach to the Hem of her shorts. She shivers feeling the cool air of the room hit the wet trail from his tongue.

He slips her shorts down over her rear and legs, then spreads her legs. He then puts his head between them, running his tongue up her clothed crotch.

 

"Mmm Dennis" She moans. "I want you so much baby"

"Patience, princess." He can taste her wetness through the cloth. Molly reaches down to his belt buckle trying to unlatch it quickly.

"Tsk, tsk, patience." He grabs her wrists with one hand, pinning them to her stomach. Skillfully, he rips her panties off, diving in to eat her pussy. "Oh Ooh" She cries, grabbing at his shirt trying to brace herself.

Darting his tongue in and out, he makes her moan and quiver. Finally having both him and her aroused enough, he undoes his belt and readies himself at her entrance. She kisses him deeply, her lips easily sliding against his. His full member slips into her.

"Uhh my baby!" She moans, pulling him closer to her. Thrusting in deep, he moans.

"Ooh I love you! I love you!" Molly cries out, her legs wrap around his waist.

"Who's your daddy?" He grunts. "You are!" She cries out.

 

"Say my name." He thrusts deeper and deeper into her. "Dennis!" She shouts, her hands grip his shoulders harder as she feels closer to her climax.

Grunting, he goes deep and cums, sending his seed into her womb.

Molly cums around him, her pussy dripping wet. She's breathing hard, her lovely eyes gazing up at him in a daze. "I love you..Daddy Dennis" She smiles.

"Baby girl, I love you too." He kisses her deeply.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot Requested by: *uckmedaddy on A03. Written by Lizrenknight & MissAn0nymus.*


	46. Detective Partner's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. AU where Dennis and My OC Elizabeth are new detective partners.*

 

The room was buried under a thick stench of bitter coffee. Dennis was lost in the flicker of pages and the stamp of staplers that orchestrated his attention towards the monotonous paperwork before him. He never had trouble in focusing. He was always efficient and without distraction. He was filling in the necessary details for his most recent arrest of a drunk driver, when his chief's loud boots were heard echoing down the corridor.

He pushed up from his seat, awaiting the stomps of his commander as he noticed the softer more cautious steps of someone following closely behind him. Commander Edlerson marched inside the office with clear direction. "Crumb." He announced, waving a hand briefly towards the small figure behind him. "Meet your new partner."

She's wearing dark grey women's slacks and a white button up shirt and a small leather jacket and her hair is up in a high ponytail. "Nice to meet you, Crumb. I'm Elizabeth Morgan." She holds out her hand.

 

He grunts out a 'hello' shaking her hand before returning it, clenched to his side. "Very good." Edlerson states, stepping back with a nod. "Introduce her to the field." He smiles familiarly with Dennis before disappearing from the office.

"This is where we finalize documents." Dennis began instantly, leading her to her empty desk which had been cleared since Officer Anderson's death. "You then fax the document to headquarters. He nodded out the window, "And in between we respond to station calls, primarily focusing on drug trafficking."

 

"Hmm" She murmurs looking around, then back at him. "Okie Dokie, Dennis" She says taking off her jacket and hanging over the back of her chair, then sitting down.

He clears his throat, ignoring her casualty. He was used to silence and before that he was used to Anderson's educational spews about sciences. "How long have you been on active duty?" He grumbled.

"About a year, how about you?" She grins at him.

"Eight." He mutters, folding himself over his desk as he signs off his last document.

"Eight" Elizabeth repeats. "So, any cases we are working on or going to be?" She leans back in her chair crossing her leg over the other.

 

"We have a few on-going, the most noticeable is the Novaci's case, huge disappearances of people and strong relationships to drug trafficking. But currently we only follow up minor drug offenders regularly and wait until we receive calls from the head office for specifics to see to for the day." He explained, filling away the paperwork and turning to face her.

"Interesting" She grins at him.

"Most." He turns his lips up, before letting it fall. He waits in silence, before flicking through his diary. "I suppose we can visit a regular offender if you wanted to get a hand on understanding of your posting?"

"Sure thing.. Lead the way" She stands.

 

He quickly slips on his jacket and heads out the door, he leads her behind the building towards the car park. He unlocks one of the newer police cars, taking the drivers seat.

She gets into her seat, with a smirk on her face.

He checks the mirrors and fiddles with the seat settings before locking in his seat belt. He throws a glance over to Elizabeth. "What?" He asks.

"I just was wondering.. do you ever fuck around on the job?" She asks directly.

"No." He his face unreadable, "Seat belt, please." He reminded her.

 

She huffs slipping on her belt.

He pulled out of the car park, easily driving down the familiar streets until he hit the highway and cruised into the dangerous suburb. With caution he pulled up to the curb of a rundown house, with splintered door frames and broken windows. "It's a social visit." He told her, "Leave the gun in your pocket."

"I know the drill" She stares him down and gets out of the car, leaning against the door until he gets out.

 

He followed surely, continuing past the car as he headed up the path, checking to see that Elizabeth was by his side before he knocked on the front door. The thin wood rattling underneath his fist. After a long moment, there was a moderate commotion until a young boy opened the door. "Jimmy." Dennis smiled, easily patting him on the shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"Good." The boy shrugged, looking at Elizabeth mostly.

"Hello, Jimmy. I'm detective Elizabeth Morgan" She holds her hand out to him.

 

He looks at her closely, unsure as he puts his hand forward. "So where's your mum?" Dennis asked, subtly peeking over his shoulder to see inside the house.

The boy becomes nervous, "Mums asleep." He shrugs, running his fingers messily though his hair. "Okay, how about Evan? Is he in?" Dennis asks casually, not dropping any interest or suspect in his voice. "Uh, I'm not sure." Jimmy whispers, looking down at his feet.

 

Dennis nodded thoughtfully, pushing a foot in between the door frame. "Can I come in for a bit?" He asked lightly. The boy nodded nervously, stepping behind the door to let the police inside.

The corridor of the home was crowded with clothes and littered with shredded cardboard. Dennis continued into the lounge room, spotting Ms Winston lying against the couch. "Good morning, Abigail." Dennis started, observing the coffee table and noticing traces of powder. 

Abigail looks up from her coffee cup in her hands, having a little white right under her nose that she wipes off quickly with her sleeve "Oh, I didn't know you were coming."

He throws a smile on his lips, "Just popping in the check that your following your requirements." He murmurs monotonously, "So have you practiced an illicit substances recently?" He questions.

 

She sniffs trying to hide anything on the table showing "No..not at all. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please." He replies eagerly, watching her intently.

She gets up and hurries into the kitchen and then comes back out with a cup for him. "Oh I'm sorry hun do you want some?"

Elizabeth smiles "No thanks, I'm good"

Dennis casually leaves the coffee on the table, shifting aside some magazines to look underneath as he notices further evidence as he places his mug down. "So where's Evan?" He questions, eyeing the kicked up rug by the back door. "Um.. not to sure." Her hands are shaking slightly.

 

He picks up the papers covering the powder on the table before dropping it with a loud thump to the floor. "You been baking or something?" He asked, his voice rough and heartless.

"Uh yes..powdered sugar cookies" She says nervously.

Elizabeth bends down and puts her finger into the powder and puts it on her tongue, tasting it "Damn, that's not even quality coke"

"Elizabeth." Dennis warns, glaring at her. "Abigail. You know this was your final warning, we're going to call it in." He frowns, "You know this means court, and child protective services will be collecting your boys."

She stands up to speak but then she grabs at her chest and falls to the floor.

Elizabeth says "Holy shit.."

 

Dennis moves swiftly, catching her fall as he lays her to the floor. "Liz I need you to call for an ambulance." He directs, listening to Abigail's chest.

Elizabeth goes off to the side so she can talk them. Abigail's heart had stopped.

Elizabeth comes back "The're on their way"

Dennis immediately begins CPR, tilting her head back slightly before making thirty compression's on her chest and then puffing two breaths into her mouth.

Jimmy stumbles into the room at the sound of the commotion. "What? Mum!" He yells, tearing up with fear at the sight.

 

Elizabeth see's someone in the kitchen going out the back door. She takes her gun out "Shit! He's running!"

Dennis catches the figure of Evan leaving quickly as he hears Jimmy scream. 

The detective jumps up and catches Elizabeth's hands, wrestling the weapon out of her grasp as he knocks her suddenly into the table. "Shit." He spits.

"Son of a bitch! ow!" She looks up at him holding her arm.

 

"I said not to pull a fucking gun!" He shouted, before looking back at Jimmy who was bursting with tears. "Fuck!" He groaned, dragging a hand stressfully down his face.

Elizabeth storms out of the room and outside into the yard waiting around for the paramedics. She lights a cig to calm herself.

Dennis stands near the mother, waiting until the paramedics carry her away. He waits until child services takes Jimmy some place safe as he publicises Evan's need for arrest. Once the messy job is somewhat cleaned up he grumpily steps out of the house, finding a waiting Elizabeth. "Were finished here." He mutters, unlocking their police car. 

Elizabeth drops her cig and steps on it before getting back into the car, slipping her belt on trying not to hit her sore arm.

Dennis is tense as he steers away from the curb, his distracted as his hands tighten over on the wheel. He keeps seeing Jimmy's tears slipping down his cheeks and thinking of those two trouble orphaned boys.

 

Elizabeth just stares out the window with a sigh.

"You said you knew the drill." He murmured under his breath.

"He was going to get away, and I wasn't going to just shoot him" She grits her teeth.

He bangs his palm against the steering wheel. "They're kids for fucksakes." He yelled. His chest puffing roughly, "Kids that are growing up too fast." He muttered softly.

"It's part of the job! He wouldn't of stopped running if I wasn't at least holding it" She yells back.

 

He grunts in frustration, choosing to remain silent for the rest of the ride. He pulls up into the parking spot, jumping out of the car and waking ahead inside the office, getting ready to fill out the necessary documentation.

She follows him in there closing the door behind her. "You really hurt my arm you know"

He frowns, placing a document on her desk before turning to stare at her expectantly. "Broken or bruised?" He asks.

"Scratched up deep" She frowns.

He starts to reaches out, "Can I assist?" He asks, looking up into her eyes.

"Go ahead" She bites her bottom lip.

 

He gently holds her wrist and extends out her arm. He inspect the grazing and takes in the deep bruising. "I'll clean it up for you." He states, gesturing for her to follow him. He leads her into the change room, where there is a sink and paper cloths. "Take a seat on the bench." He directs.

She sits down on the bench.

Dennis wets a paper cloth, hesitantly sitting next to her. "I apologize." He whispers, tracing the cloth against her abraded skin.

"Feww that stings" She pouts.

He bits his lip, noticing the blood that's seeping into the cloth. 

 

Elizabeth leans back a little, her hands in the back of her gripping the edge of the bench, causing her big chest to push out more. "Do you think I need stitches?"

He goes to look up at her face, his eyes catching very briefly on her bust. "No. It's just an abrasion." He swallows thickly, "Might need to bandage it, to keep it clean." He murmured, looking back down at her arm.

"I got blood on my sleeve, I guess I'll have to change my shirt" She starts to unbutton the front of her shirt. Slowly revealing her bust.

He helps her slip her arm through the sleeve. "I have a spare shirt in my locker." Dennis stares, stepping over and retrieving the dark police t-shirt.

"Thanks" She takes it with a playful grin on her face.

 

He tries to avoid staring at the exposed flawless skin of her body. He quietly admired the soft curve of her hips, following the sharp peak of her collarbones. "Were you injured anywhere else?" He questioned.

"On my thigh" She stands, slipping her pants off.

He gulps as he takes in the sight of her smooth bare thighs, littered by bruises on her hips. "I'm really sorry." He whispered, staring openly at her body.

She lays back on the bench, sitting up on her elbows, her leg lifts up, her foot rubs on his leg. "I meant on my inner thigh"

 

He clears his throat, as he feels his face flush red. "I can get a female officer to have a look if you would feel more comfortable?" He whispers, his voice dry.

Elizabeth gets a thinking look on her face "Nah, go ahead and look" She smiles.

He nods his head, licking his lip nervously as he kneels onto the floor before her. He lightly presses his fingers against her inner thigh, tracing over her perfect skin. "I can't see any bruising? Is it muscular pain?" He questioned.

"Yes" She whispers.

He can feel his heart rate beating too loudly through his chest. He wets his lips again, as he places his hand to her thigh, gently massaging the tender skin. "Does it hurt to walk on?" He whispers breathlessly.

"Only some..It hurts more here" She lays her hand on his and guides it right over her pussy.

 

He can feel her wetness seep between her underpants. "I don't..." he murmurs, his voice deeper than usual as he feels his pants tighten. He looks desperately in her eyes.

Her hand reaches between his legs and starts unbuckling his belt. "I need a deeper massage" She licks her lips.

His breath stutters as he lets his hand drag down his pants around his thighs as he stands, gripping underneath her thighs as he lays her back against the bench, staring down at her beautiful body.

Elizabeth slips her underwear off baring her wetness to him. "Come on.." She bites her lip.

 

His eyes flutter at the sight, as he leans down to rest his hand against her stomach. He aligns her hips with his as he slowly pushes, dragging smoothly inside her. He groans and grips her hips tight, as he pauses once he's fully inside to let her adjust to his size.

"Oh come on now..I won't break" Her leg wraps around his waist pushing his hips forwards more and his dick harder into her. "Oh fuck..." She groans.

He falls forward, catching the edge of the bench as he begins to drive his hips into her.

"Uhh baby that feels so good!" She moans.

 

He groans deeply, pressing his lips along her neck as he sticks his tongue out to taste her sweet skin.

Her eyes flutter at the sensation of his warm tongue on her skin.

He sucks on her neck, dragging his hips back and pushing them forward, building up his orgasm as he indents his fingers into her hips.

Her nails dig into his shoulder blades as she feels that edge start to come so close. "Ohh baby I'm soo close.." She pants.

His breath is fanning out against her neck as he tugs her harder onto his dick. He feels his stomach clench as his body tightens before his release. He moans softly at the warm sensation spreading through his body.

 

Her own body has it's own blissful moment, her head tilts back as her sweet moans pass her lips.

He presses kisses along her jaw, as he bathes in the pleasure of his releases.

She giggles "I love this job"

He frowns as he takes it all in, "After eight years I haven't had a better day than this." He whispered.

"Well I'm glad I made your day" She smirks.

He sighs in content, "It's lovely to meet you, Elizabeth."

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	47. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *One shot. Dennis X My OC Molly and New Oc Sam*

 

It was just another day at the high school and Dennis was watering some bedded flowers and bushes in front of the school.

Molly is near the door hanging around when someone comes up to her and starts talking. Some young guy by the looks of it.

Dennis looks up from the garden as he catches sight of someone talking to his girl.

Molly is laughing as they talk. The young guy is slim built with styled hair, fair skin, black skinny jeans and tee shirt with flannel shirt.

Dennis furrows his brow as he watches the boy carefully, he grips his water can tight as he tries to fight the urge to run over and claim his girl.

 

The guy hugs Molly and gives her a kiss on her cheek. He waves at her as he goes back inside.

Dennis drops the watering can to the ground as he stomps his way to Molly, glaring at the disappearing boy. "Whose that?" He spits.

"Oh hey babe!" She smiles. "Oh that? That's Sam."

He reaches out to grab Molly's shoulder, pulling her in close. "New friend?" Dennis tries to act casually.

"Yes, he's in my art class. He's been helping me with one of the projects. He's a nice guy"

Dennis leans down and presses a quick kiss to her cheek, "He seems like a nice friend." He murmurs, feeling stupid for getting all territorial.

 

"Look what he made me" She opens her bag and shows him a origami piece shaped like a flower. "Isn't it pretty?" She giggles.

He looks at the folded paper "It is." He agrees, feeling jealously sink thickly underneath his skin.

"Well I better be off to my next class" She gives him a kiss.

He kisses back, trying to remind her of his love through the pressure of his lips. "See you this afternoon."

"Okay baby." She runs off.

 

**Later on..**

Sam is behind the bleachers outside, smoking a cig. leaning against one of the beams under it.

  
Dennis was packing away the soccer goals, dragging the large poles into the shed as he catch sight a dark figure under the bleachers. He left the post as he stepped closer, noticing the strong smell of cigarettes. His eyes rushed over Sam as the boy sat alone.

Sam puts out the cigarette and steps on it. Running a hand through his styled hair with a sigh.

Dennis crouched, reaching Sam's eyes. "You can't smoke on school premises."

Sam looks up to meet Dennis's eyes "Do you always try to sneak up on people? Or are you just trying to get my attention?"

The man muttered, "I'm just doing my job."

"You sure your not just stalking me?" Sam says sarcastically.

"I'm not stalking you." He stated, glaring the sharpness of his jaw. "So your good friends with Molly?" He asked, hoping his desperation wasn't noticeable in his voice.

"Yeah..what of it" Sam stands up glaring.

 

"Nothing. You should be fine if your friends." He casually folded his arms over his broad chest, "But she has a partner, she isn't looking for anything more than a friend from you."

"Oh I should be fine?" Sam gets in his face "Was that a threat?"

Dennis sighs, looking down at the young boy. "I'm just making sure you don't get yourself hurt."

"Sure.. I can tell your lying"

Dennis smirks, "Don't try anything with her and you'll be fine."

"Aww are you scared I'm going to fuck her?" Sam glares with his grey eyes with a half smirk on his lips.

Dennis's teeth clench as his eyes darken.

"That's what I thought.." Sam grins at him and pats a hand on his chest a little bit in a sarcastic matter.

 

Dennis catches his wrist, then throws it away. "Stay away from her." He bits out.

Sam scoffs "Make me"

He huffs a breath of laugh. "I'm not going to fucking touch you, until I need to." He spits.

Sam laughs "Oh you only wish.."

His eyebrows dent as he tries to understand him, "Your a slimy fuck." He muttered.

"Oh that hurt..Coming from someone that stares at the cheerleaders a lot" Sam says sarcastically.

Dennis could feel the other personalities begging for him to land a punch against Sam's cocky face. "Coming from someone who hits on other people's girlfriends."

"Actually your the one that just presumed that right away and then threatened me"

 

"Your the one that mentioned fucking her!" He spat.

"That's because you were being a dick!" Sam shouts in his face.

"Well don't be making lovey dovey origami shit for my girl."

Sam gets very close to him "She liked it..and I'm sure she will love it even more when I finger her deeply until she screams my name and not yours"

Dennis suddenly tightens his fists in the front of his shirt. "Your stepping over the line buddy. You either fuck off and never see her again or I won't be able to hold back anymore." 

"I dare you.. see what happens." He gives Dennis a challenging look.

 

Dennis chuckles, giving him a warning glare.

"You're all talk" Sam bites his bottom lip slightly.

Without hesitance Dennis drives his fist across Sam's face.

Sam strikes back right in the Dennis's jaw. His lip bleeding from Dennis's blow.

Dennis grips the back of the boy's neck, pushing him down as he kicks his knee up, crushing in Sam's face.

Sam makes this whimpering sound.

The man is moments away from sending another hit, before he hears the whimper and withdrawals his fist. "Stay the fuck away from her." He muttered.

 

Sam looks at him with tear rimmed eyes, his cheeks flushed, his lip still bleeding.

Dennis's chest is puffing as he realizes that he's standing above a young boy. He kneels by his side, inspecting the blood leaking from his face.

Sam sits up and is just staring at him with those shiny grey eyes.

The man swallows nervously, reaching out to cup the boy's cheek and run his thumb gently over the split in his lip. "Sorry." He mumbled, "I get... possessive."

"I've never had anyone.." He says quietly.

Dennis withdrew his hand, patting his shoulder. "You'll find someone, I'm sure. Your a handsome young man"

"Uhuh" He looks down, a tear runs down his cheek.

Dennis squeezes his shoulder, unsure how to talk to the young boy.

 

"She was really nice to me.. not many people even talk to me"

"Molly is lovely." He promises, "But your not necessarily the best at keeping conversations." He chuckled referring to their own heated discussion.

"I'm not even sure..if I'm into girls even." He looks up at him.

Dennis wet his lips, feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah well... that's okay. You should talk to some other boys then. See which gender you like better."

"There's even times where I just don't care.. but then I remember how lonely I am"

Dennis reaches out again, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him into a hug.

 

Sam sighs, his arms wrapped around Dennis hugging back, his hands start rubbing his back.

"Your still so young." Dennis murmurs, "Your beautiful and someone will love you for who you are." He pulled back to look in his grey eyes. "You just need to keep your heart open."

Sam suddenly leans in and softly kisses his lips.

  
Dennis tenses, his instinct is to pull back, but there something about his soft full lips that causes his own to respond willingly. It's only a brief moment before he shoves his hands to the boys shoulders and pushes him back.

"I'm sorry.." He says quietly, his cheeks very flushed.

"It's uh..." Dennis wet his lips, still feeling the boy on his lips. "It's okay."

Sam hugs him tightly again his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry.."

Dennis flinched before placing his hands to the boys shoulder. "It's okay. But I'm pretty sure Molly would be sending a punch your way too if she saw us." He murmured jokingly.

Sam turns his head into Dennis's neck and licks and kisses it. A small moan escapes past his lips as he tastes Dennis's skin.

The man feels his body respond willingly, "Oh Sam." He whispers, feeling pleasure spike through his veins. His mind races as he knows that Sam is a boy, with a dick. He isn't gay. He isn't. But there's something about his lips and the way he moves that keeps Dennis's hands stuck by his side.

Sam reaches down between them and rubs on Dennis's bulge. He whispers in his ear "Your dick feels nice"

 

Dennis splutters out a laugh that broke into a whine. "I'm not-" he starts before loosing his voice to a moan. "I'm not gay." He insists.

"Can I suck it?" He asks as he's unbuckling Dennis's belt.

The man's breath hitches as he lifts his eyes to Sam's. "You we're going after my girl a moment ago." He mutters, "You can't just fuck me now."

"Do you want me to?" He bites his lip.

Dennis wets his lips, daring himself to kiss the boy. He stares at his pink plush lips before reaching a finger under his chin and lifting his lips up to meet his own.

Sam nips at Dennis's bottom lip as they kiss.

The man breaths in his taste as he runs his hand down his shoulder to his chest, pulling his lips back once his met with a flat expanse, painfully reminding him that he's kissing a boy.

 

Sam gets onto Dennis's lap straddling him, Kissing him deeply. "I can cover what's going on with my shirt..I don't want you to feel uncomfortable if this happens"

Dennis is panting, his dick now painfully hard in his pants. "I'm just... I'm not gay." He reminds himself, feeling his hand travel lower along his chest as he feels the toned muscles of his stomach.

Sam sits up and slips of his flannel shirt and ties it around his waist, then he undoes his pants and slips them off. He straddles Dennis's lap again, the shirt is covering what's going on. Sam lifts herself up a little aligning his dick with her pussy, but Dennis doesn't know that, and slides down.  ***Yup you guessed it Sam's really a chick XD***

Dennis grunts at the sensation, he shuts his eyes trying to forget who he's with as he grips the boys hips, encouraging him to move. The man gets caught up staring at his young face, admiring the gently cover of his nose and the puff is his breaths. His a subtle form of beauty, one that you notice in between the smiles. 

Sam puts her hands on Dennis's shoulders and moves her hips faster "Uhh.." She moans.

He wraps his arms around the boy's back, bringing their chests together as he feels himself shiver at the feeling of his flat chest. It has him groaning and pushing himself embarrassingly close to the edge.

"Oooh oh" Her moans sounding more feminine.

Dennis halts, the sound so high and desperate as it piqued his curiosity. He looked down at where they body's meet, expecting to see a dick between them. "What the fuck?" He gasps.

She closes her eyes, rocking her hips harder, her pussy getting wetter.

Dennis is stuck blinking at... her. He moves his hands back to her hips, helping her lift with each thrust of her hips.

 

She slips her shirt off and leans back, showing her chest, the long scars that run right under where the bottom of her breasts would be at.

With curiously, he runs his finger over the scar.

"I don't feel like a girl anymore.."

"Did you-" he cleared the roughness from his voice, "Did you want to be a man?"

"No.. I had to get them removed. I had breast cancer. But as soon as it all happened I never felt the same about myself" She looks down.

He cups her cheek, lifting her head up. "Your beautiful." He whispered before pushing his lips against hers.

She kisses him back "lay me back and finish it" She bites her lip.

He nods eagerly, lying her back against the ground as he leans himself above her. He quickly thrusts deep inside her.

She grits her teeth at the sensation, her hips moving in circles.

He moans softly, pushing inside faster.

"Uhh!" She holds her breath as she climaxes. Her hands grip onto his shoulders hard.

He follows after her, feeling his muscles clench. He buried his head in her neck, lightly pressing kisses to her skin.

She nuzzles his neck, feeling so content.

They just hold each other after that.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight & Writerproducer. *


	48. Indulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Molly and Elizabeth. A first meeting story :)*

 

 

After the events of The Beast coming the first time in Philly they all relocated to a new place. The new plan is to pick new girls/or boys...but knowing Dennis he would pick girls for sure. 

He watched the girls on the high school football field doing their cheers for the big game in a few days.  He watches from the parking lot.

**\--**

**Patricia:**  "Dennis focus"                                                                                                                                    

 **Dennis** : "I'am I'am"

 **Patricia:**  "Uh huh" She Calmly directs their vision to where Dennis is reaching for their phone.

 **Dennis: "** Okay Okay what about those two?"He Points at Elizabeth and Molly.

 **Patricia:**  "Yes those two will do nicely." 

\--

Some of the cheerleaders are jogging around the track. One of them looking like she just been tripped by some other girl. 

 

**Over on the track:**

"Oh I'm sorry Molly... " One of them says to her in a sarcastic tone. Molly looks up at her and pouts.

The girl starts laughing at her "What you going to cry now, you big baby? hmm?"

Molly gets up and says "Stop being mean to me Cassy" 

Cassy laughs again "Well next time you shouldn't get in my way then." 

 Molly jogs off the field.

\--

 **Hedwig:**  "Hey lets take that girl too?"  ***Points at Cassy***

 **Patricia:**  "Yes she definitely seems perfect for the Beast, probably been protected her whole life. Excellent job Hedwig **."**

 **Hedwig** Giggles happily.

\--

There's suddenly a knock on the car window.

 **Dennis:**  Rolls down the window.  "Can I help you?"

Molly is standing there still in her cheer practice shorts and shirt."Hi.. um I lost my phone..and I was wondering if you have the time?" She giggles.

"Uh um yeah it's uh" He Checks his phone. "4:30"

"Thank you.. Hey you live around here? I've never seen you before." She gives him a curious look.

"Uh yeah I just moved into the area recently."

She smiles. "Wow really? Well welcome to area then"

 "Thank you" 

 

 **Hedwig:**   ***in Dennis's head***  "She is really nice, I like her"

"Are you coming to the big game on Friday?"Molly asks.

 **Dennis:**  "Er um"

 **Patricia:**   ***in Dennis's Head***  "Say yes this would be an excellent opportunity "

 **Dennis:**  "Yeah I will"

"Oh goody!" She jumps up and down. "Um I mean..awesome I'll see you there." She holds out her hand. "I'm Molly btw"

"I'm Dennis, it is good to meet you Molly."

"You too hun. Later!" She runs off and waves.

 

 **Dennis:**  "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"  He rolls up the window and puts the car in drive but doesn't leave just yet*

 **Patricia: *in his head***  "What are you doing go!! You can stare at her all you want on Friday. Now go."

**\--**

 

**The night of the Big game...**

 

The cheerleaders are on full swing on the field. It is half time.All of them doing their cheer and twisting their bodies around, legs swinging up high etc.

Dennis is sitting on bleachers both hating his situation because it's really dirty up there and loving it because he had a great view of the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders finally end their cheers and start breaking apart to take a break. Molly walks off towards the main school building. The Cassy girl goes to the parking lot to her car. The dark headed girl  ***Elizabeth*** walks down from the bleachers and fallows Molly.

\--

 **Dennis: "** Crap"

 **Patricia:**  "Cassy first, you already have introduced yourself to Molly it wouldn't be as strange to be seen waiting for her. 

 **Dennis:**  "Right" He follows Cassy to the car park.

He stops at his car and gets the chloroform can, he see's her get into the passenger seat of a car presumably waiting for her boyfriend, she gets on her phone and he opens the driver side door he quickly sprays her and carry's her to the backseat of his car before heading towards the school.

In the locker room Molly is sitting by herself waiting for Elizabeth to come back from the vending area. She sits and looks kind of down.

Dennis comes in. "Hey Molly, I saw you come this way and I wanted to congratulate you on your performance today, you did great."

"Oh hey.. thank you" Molly blushes and smirks.

 

No problem, hey I saw someone else go in with you, mind telling me who that was?

"Oh.. That's my bestie Elizabeth, we live together.. Kind of."

 **Dennis:**  "Really fascinating" 

 **Hedwig:**   ***In Dennis's head***  "Hey that was the other girl that we noticed yesterday!"

"Yeah. She kind of looks out for me"  Molly sighs.

Dennis smiles awkwardly because he has no idea what to say.

 **Patricia:**  Takes control of Kevin's body and prepares to impersonate Dennis **.** "Why don't you tell me something about yourself we really didn't have the chance to have a proper conversation yesterday"

 

Molly is about to speak when Elizabeth suddenly walks in and Has what looks like a rolled one in her hand and leans against the lockers. "Well Molly..I didn't know you had a boyfriend." She laughs.

 **Patricia:** Chuckles while still doing a Dennis impersonation. "Oh no we just met the other day and I do believe I'm a tad bit old for her." 

Elizabeth walks up to him and eyes him up and down. "You don't look old to me" She smirks.  Molly grins "This is Elizabeth"

 **Dennis:** Takes back control. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dennis."

"Nice name..Denniss" She says his name in almost a hiss.

Dennis blinks a couple of times and hears a voice in the back of his head that could be Barry say can you not.  "Nice to meet you as well Elizabeth".

"So are you here to sweep her off her feet or kidnap her" She laughs.

Molly nervously giggles. "Shh.. Behave lizzy."

 **Hedwig: *In Dennis's head***  "Hey she's right"

 **Dennis:** Laughs. "No nothing like that, although now that you mention it do you two have a ride home?"

 **Patricia: *In Dennis's head***  "Excellent"

"Nope we usually take the bus home" Elizabeth eyes him. "Why? Do you have something in mind?" She smirks.

 **Dennis:**  "Oh no no no I was just wondering if you needed a ride"

Elizabeth looks over at Molly for her approval. "Yeah it's fine thank you" Molly smiles. Elizabeth looks back at him "Yup, lets go then stud.."

 **Dennis:**  "Okay" He smiles and holds up his keys before making a motion for them to follow him and heads to the car park remembering that Cassy is currently unconscious is his car he starts walking over to a different car. **"** My car is in the shop so I have a different one then I had the other day"

"Okie dokie" Molly loops her arm in his.

 **Dennis:**  Chuckles quietly and leads them over to a rather flashy car that is unlocked and has no one in it* "This car is my younger brother Barry's and it reflects his personality rather well"

 **Barry:** *In Dennis's head* "Hey!!!"

 **Dennis:**  "Anyway hop in" He opens the driver side door and sits down.

Elizabeth gets in her the passenger side and Molly gets in the backseat. "Your house or ours hun?" Elizabeth asks with a smile.

 

 **Dennis:** Locks the doors and pulls on his mask." I'm afraid your going to mine" He sprays Elizabeth and then whips around and sprays Molly. 

 **Patricia:** *In his head* "Seriously" 

 **Dennis:**  "What?" He quickly hot wires the car and moves it closer to his before picking Elizabeth up and putting her in the backseat with Cassy and putting Molly in the passenger seat and then driving off.

\--

They all end up waking up in a strange room with cots.

Molly shakes Elizabeth awake "Lizzy wake up!" Elizabeth stirs and jumps up "Holy crap..was that chloroform?"

Cassy just is being pissy acting in the corner  "Oh great you two again.. "

 **Patricia:** Walks in holding a tray with three plates each with a sandwich on them. "Good morning sleepy heads. Dennis wanted to be the first to greet you but we decided it was best if I got you something to eat first"

Cassy just rambles on about the food being poisoned and Elizabeth has a smirk on her face. Molly walks over to Patricia and says "Thanks"  Elizabeth giggles "You look cute in that skirt"

 **Patricia:** Smiles at Molly. "You're welcome dear" She turns to look at Cassy. "It isn't poisoned dear you are needed for something much more important for us to kill you now"

She Turns to look at Elizabeth. "Are you sure you aren't still half asleep?" She hands everyone their sandwiches.  "Dennis should be in to speak with you in a few minutes I wouldn't recommend trying to escape"  She leaves locking the door behind her.

\--

"Wtf was that? Cassy says freaking out.

"Maybe he's a cross dresser?" Elizabeth suggests but lies. Molly just is sitting on her cot eating her sandwich unsure of what to say besides "It's cheese.."

 

There was some muffled noises beyond the door before it opened. 

Hedwig sits down it the doorway and stares at them for a few seconds. "Hi my name is Hedwig" He waves a bit before noticing Cassy hasn't eaten her sandwich. "Hey you might want to eat that Miss.Patricia worked real hard on it." He lisps.

"Hell no I'm not eating that you brat!" Casey yells at him.

Elizabeth tries to shush her but it doesn't help.

Hedwigpouts for a few seconds before grinning slightly. "It doesn't matter, he is coming for you"

Molly walks up to him. "Who?"

Hedwigfrowns.  "I'm not supposed to say. Especially after last time"

"Last time?" She looks confused. "You've done this before?"

Hedwigbursts into giggles. "Jeez don't you guys watch the news?" Suddenly he stiffens. "I have to go Mr. Dennises wants the light back bye!"  He quickly scrambles for the door.

 

They both look at each other. Cassy is just rubbing her eyes.

\--

Dennisenters the room he looks sad when he looks at Elizabeth and Molly but is blank faced when he looks at Cassy. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions"

Cassy throws her pillow at him looking like she's fed up. Molly gets upset and hugs Elizabeth.

DennisFlinch's. "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry"  He leaves and locks the door behind him.

Elizabeth knocks on the door after he leaves the room. "Hey..You can talk to me. I won't throw anything at you" She giggles.

Dennis laughs slightly. "I didn't care about that, just make sure she puts it back alright or I will have to take it away."

"Well you going to open the door, so we can talk?"

"Alright just take a few steps back so I don't hit you in the face" He opens the door and stands in the doorway. "Talk"

"I meant alone?"

Dennis raises one eyebrow. "Uh huh yeah I'm not an idiot. I don't think so"

"I'm not going to try anything..okay."  Elizabeth raises her hands up in mock surrender. "Just for a chat"

"I'll cut you a deal each of you gets to ask a question and I will give you an honest answer which was way more then Patricia was willing to give you deal?"

 

"Oh come on..theirs some things I need to discuss with you about" She slightly points over at Cassy. "Please?"

"Fine"  He gently pulls her through the doorway before glancing at the two remaining girls. "The offer still stands"  He closes and locks the door before looking at Elizabeth. "What is it?"

"Well..I wanted to ask if you can put Cassy in a different room? Molly is scared of her"

Dennis blinks a couple of times trying to remember if they had set up a spare room in case one of the girls tried to escape. "Yeah okay I can do that but heads up Patricia is going to insist you eat meals together unless she try's to escape."

"And..."  She gets closer to him, her hand resting on his firm chest  "I wanted to get to know you better" She gives him a seductive smirk.

"And this right here is what I was worried about" He sighs and looks away trying to hide that he is blushing. "None of that it is not my decision whether you live or die so don't even bother, now"  He unlocks the door and opens it grabbing her hand off his chest and pushing her back into the room.

 

"Damn.. you're a tease" She giggles at him. Molly looks up at him from laying on the cot, her pretty doe eyes staring with curiosity.

Dennisstares at Molly for a couple of seconds before turning to Cassy. "Right looks like you're moving kid"  He puts on his mask and turns to look at Elizabeth and Molly. "Hold your breath" He turns back to Cassy and sprays her before removing his mask picking her up carrying her out of the room before closing and locking the door behind him.

 

The girls wait around for him to come back.

 

 **Dennis**  locks Cassy inside of a supply closet 

 **Hedwig: *** In his head *****  "Can I talk to them Dennis?"  

"Maybe later I promised them a question each" He heads back to the room unlocking and opening the door. "Do you two need anything else or have any questions?"

 

Molly is sitting by herself and the shower is on in the bathroom. Molly runs up to him and hugs his upper torso, since she's much shorter then he is. The top of her head laying against his collar bone. "Thank you!"

Dennis stands there in awkward shock for two seconds before returning the hug. "No problem Molly"

She looks up at him still holding him "She's mean to me.. she pushed me down at school."

Dennis clears his throat awkwardly. "The reason we choose her is we saw that she was one of those people who had always been protected who probably had nothing bad ever happen to her, Hedwig was the one who pointed her out."

She hugs him tighter, her sweet body pressing into his "My hero"

Dennisthinks he is going to die and/or pass out very shortly. "Alright now might be a good time to let me go before Patricia actually murders me"

"Can I give you your reward?"

 **Dennis** *Mental thoughts* "Oh sweet mother of god" *Out loud* "And what might that be?"

Molly raises up on her tippy toes and her hands cup his face, she kisses him with her soft pouting lips making this little mewl sound.

Dennis's eyes widen before closing as he kisses back.

 

Molly jumps up into his arms, her legs wrapped around him and arms draped over his shoulders. She gives him a sweet smile.

Dennisquickly catches her before staring in slight awe before seeming to snap back to reality. "No oh no no no no dammit" He quickly sets her down still looking slightly panicked. "I'm sorry kid but I don't exactly want to die.. so I'm gonna have to go" He quickly closes and locks the door behind him.

Molly looks down and pouts, her sweet whimpers can be heard from the other side of the door. 

"Bloody hell" He quickly gets away from the door so he doesn't unlock it and goes to the kitchen.

\--

Elizabeth gets done with her shower and gets her clothes back on and lays on the cot beside Molly.

Dennis heads for the door and leaves the building to get groceries and things.

Molly cries into Elizabeth's neck. "Why doesn't he like me?" She sobs. Elizabeth holds her "Hun, You only just met him.."

"Yeah but, but he seems nice" Molly hugs her tighter. 

"I'll try to talk to him about it, okay?"

Molly sighs.

\--

Dennis returns and decides to give the light to Hedwig since he wanted to talk to the girls.

 **Hedwig** changes into his tracksuit before walking up to the door and knocking on it. "Hey guys can I come in please?"

"You may enter.." Elizabeth says still holding Molly.

Hedwigunlocks the door and opens it before quickly sitting down. "Hi Mr. Dennises gave me the light again because I wanted to talk to you etcetera"

"Okay shoot."

Hedwig  giggles quietly.  "Do you guys like socks? I like socks, I have red socks. Hey how old are you two I'm nine"

Elizabeth smiles at him "We have all kinds of socks in many colors hun" She looks down at molly's tear stained cheeks. "I'm 19 and Molly is 18"

Hedwig stares at them in awe. "Really? Wow! Um hey I heard Mr. Dennises thinking earlier and well can you keep a secret?"

"Sure sweetie"

Hedwiggiggles quietly.  "Well he thinks you both are really pretty and I think he has a crush on you two" He giggles some more.

They both look at him. "What?" 

Molly gets closer to Hedwig and gives him a big hug "Aww thank you for telling us!"

Hedwig hugs Molly back. "Your welcomes"

"Hedwig.. can you do something for us?"

"Maybe"

"Well can you let Dennis have the light so we can talk to him about this and not let anyone else have it for an hour or so?"

 

 "Hmmm okay" He forces Dennis into the light.

 **Dennis**  "What" *looks around* "oh crap"

"Hi sweetie" Molly smiles brightly.

"Hi" He stands up slowly.

She grabs his sleeve and gets him to sit again "No please sit with me"

Dennis Slowly sits back down. 

"I wanted to tell you.." She climbs into his lap and sits facing him. "I wanted to tell you.. I like you"

Dennis bury's his face in his hand before looking back up. "I like you too but I'm not allowed to..."

"But we have an hour to be alone with you.. Hedwig said it was okay" She smiles.

Dennis smiles slightly. "Well Hedwig has seemed to have forgotten about Miss. Patricia's opinion on the matter"

"Do you want to be alone with Elizabeth first or me?"

Dennis mentally screams. "I guess you Molly?"

"Yay!" She claps her hands together. "I mean.. sweet"

Elizabeth chuckles and goes in the bathroom and shuts the door giving them privacy.

 

Dennis smiles at her.  Molly blushes, her cheeks looking so rosy. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Dennis'seyes drift to her lips. "Yes I do"

"Well kiss me then" She giggles.

He sighs and starts showering her neck and collar bone in kisses. Her hips push forwards rubbing against his crotch firmly. "I think I love you..daddy" She says in breathless whisper.

 **Dennis**  *one brain reboot later* "Fuckin hell" He grinds back. She reaches down between them and undoes his belt. "I want you Dennis bear.."

Dennis takes his belt off and starts unzipping his slacks* "Yeah ok"  He puts his hand under her shirt against her stomach.

She raises her arms up above her head, so he can get her shirt off. 

He takes her shirt off and quickly takes off his own. "Fuck" He reaches around to remove her bra and kisses her again. She giggles "That tickles" while she slips her panties off.

Dennis starts kissing down her body paying special attention to her breasts before making it down to her pussy he started licking gently and slid a finger in her slowly. 

 

"Ooh Dennis" She moans and bites her lip.

Hecarefully inserts a second finger and starts scissoring. 

"I need you.."

Denniskisses back up her body so he can kiss her again and inserts a third finger. "Uhh" She moans louder, reaching down between them to rub on his harden member.

He finish's getting his pants and boxers off before removing his fingers and carefully sliding his dick inside her. Molly wraps her legs around him pushing him in further. "Ooh I love you!" She cries out, her hands gripping his shoulders.

Dennismakes sure she is okay before starting to slowly thrust into her getting faster with each thrust. She takes his fingers and sucks on them while he's thrusting into her and looks up into his eyes for his approval.

Hesmiles down at her as he continues to thrust into her. "Ooh daddy! " She moans, her inner muscles getting tighter around him. 

"Fuck Molly!" He reaches in between her legs and starts touching her determined for her to cum first.  

"Uhh ah uhh!" She hits her climax moaning loudly with her head tilted back. 

"Ohh Fuck" He says gritting his teeth as he came in her. 

 

 "Oh my baby.." She mewls and smiles.

Dennissmiles and leans over to kiss her. 

"Dennis bear?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you forever?" She asks.

Dennis's sudden reminder that the Beast exists. "I'll do my best baby, I'll do my best"

"Really? What about Elizabeth?" She asks with wide eyes.

"I don't know baby I really don't know"

Molly hugs him tight. "Please, please" She softy begs.

"Please what darling? He starts running his fingers through her hair. She sits up some to look at his face "Please let us live with you"

 **Dennis** : *Mentally* "Crap"  *What he actually says* "You know what sweetheart I'm gonna have to ask Patricia but I might be able to work something out"

"Aww Dennis.. why do you have to ask her for? Why can't this be for your happiness alone?" She pouts.

"Because Hedwig can't keep her out forever and she is going to want the light back at some point this is her life too this is all of our lives and we need to be in agreement on this" 

"Yeah but..I still want to be with you." Molly gets teary eyed. "I love you"

"Oh darling"  He kisses her. "I love you too" 

 

Elizabeth peeks her head out the bathroom door. "You guys done yet? I'm kind of tired of reading the back a shampoo bottle in there" She grins.

Dennissmiles at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiles back at him. "So are you still going to sacrifice us?"

Dennis*blinks a couple of times* "No! Well I have to convince HIM but I have any say in it No."

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Hesmiles slightly and kisses back.

She unzips his slacks and starts pumping his shaft with her hand. "You like that?" She whispers.

"Gahh" He starts kissing down the side of her neck.

Elizabeth slips off her shorts and panties and pushes him back on the bed so she can straddle him.

Dennis groans "So you want to ride me?"

 

"First I want to..." She goes down on him, her lips wrapping around his dick. "Mmm" She mewls around it.

Hegroans "Oh fuck Elizabeth"

Elizabeth continues to suck while Molly somehow fell asleep next to them, sleeping like a little princess.  Dennis chuckles and starts running his fingers through Molly's hair while trying to muffle his groans of pleasure.

Elizabeth gets up and straddles him again, sliding her wet pussy down his shaft with a moan "Uhh baby.."

Dennis groans between clenched teeth. "You are so god damn tight"

Elizabeth starts to bounce on him, her hands on his shoulders gripping them tight. "It's been while..since I've done this. Not since my deadbeat boyfriend tried to kill me. But you feel better then he ever did" She groans.

 

Dennis mentally catalogs that statement as something to be brought up later before going back to enjoying the pleasure.

"Ahh uhh" She moans louder, bouncing faster. "Dennis.."

He reaches between her thighs determined for her to cum first.

"I know who you are Dennis.. I know who your trying to protect and I wanted to let you know that I'm willing to be there for all of you and help you anyway I can. I love you.." Her head tilts back, her mouth open. "I'm pure" She moans out.

Dennis *Mentally* *What the fuck oh crap crap crap wait what was that last bit?* What he actually says is nothing because our boy is way to confused.

Elizabeth licks her hand and rubs her neck removing the heavy concealer reveling her deep dark pink scar running across her throat. "The broken are the more evolved.." She says looking deep into his eyes.

 

Dennis has a  ***Flashback to when the Beast said the same thing to Casey***

"Indeed darling, indeed they are"  He thrusts into her quickly.

"Ooh yes!" She cries out. Her climax comes fast, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Dennis groans cumming as well.

She kisses him passionately and then rests her head on his shoulder, holding him close "My sweetheart"

Dennis: "My darling" He smiles at her softly.

 

And they all fall asleep together.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot Written by: Lizrenknight & Polgara6. Great working with you on this :) *


	49. Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly. Yandere One shot *

 

 

Dennis had let Molly go after realizing she was pure as well but for some reason he kept following her. He was currently parked outside her school in the third car he had stolen this week and it was only Wednesday.

 

Molly came out of the school in her cheer leading outfit taking a break from her cheer practice. A young guy is with her a little bit taller then her with shaggy brown hair. They walk out of site behind some trees and bushes.

"So why we back here again?" Molly asks.

"Because I wanted to have some alone time with you baby" He says trying to kiss her neck. She feels odd about it some but she doesn't want him to stop. "But.."

He hushes her and lifts her shirt up to fondle her breasts and kisses her hard, not really being that good of a kisser.

 

Dennis had been chilling in his car listening to a group called Shinedown when he saw the guy drag Molly off he started seething with rage but he knew he couldn't kill the boy in front of Molly no no no if she saw him kill the guy he would have to kidnap her again so she wouldn't run away from him and Dennis did not want that, so he was going to have to wait.

The boy finally comes out by himself and heads for the football field. Five minutes later Molly comes out from behind the trees and is trying to smooth down the hair that had fallen down from her pony tail, looking a little nervous. She looks around making sure no one saw them and heads into the building.

 

Later on..

The boy comes out after late football practice and is heading to his car.

Dennis hums under his breath a song he had heard once called Smoke and Mirrors as he messed with the knife he was holding waiting for the boy to enter his car so he could follow him. 

The guy gets in his car and pulls out of the parking lot, driving to his house. Dennis follows him from a fair distance away death glaring the back of his head 'No one touch's my Molly' was going through his head on a loop.

He finally pulls into his driveway and gets out, walking up the small sidewalk that goes up the the backdoor.

 

Dennis gets out of his car too and walks up behind him holding the knife behind his back and taps the guy on the shoulder "Excuse me"

The guy spins around "What?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me" Dennis quickly lunges forward knocking him to the ground and putting the knife to his throat "What exactly you were doing with my Molly?" He smiles down at him coldly.

The guy looks at Dennis confused "Your Molly?" He laughs "Aren't you a little old for her?"

Dennis clicks his tongue as he stares down at him pushing the knife into him cutting his skin a little causing him to start bleeding "You didn't answer the question"

"I was fondling her" He laughs out loud  "Why you asking? Are you her dad or something?"

Dennis eyes flash with murderous intent, he quickly puts his hand over the boys mouth, takes the knife away from his neck and chops off one of his fingers "Wrong answer".

The guy screams under Dennis's hand. He starts trying to fight him off.

 

Dennis sighs quietly and pins him down so he couldn't move if he tried and returned the knife to his throat "Here are the rules anytime you give the wrong answer I cut off one of your fingers, you give me the right answer I give you a quick death ok?"

The guy shakes his head yes.

"Alright good" Dennis smiles and removes his hand from covering the guys mouth "So?"

"So what? I told you what I did to her" His body now shaking from losing blood.

"I was well aware of what you did to her" Dennis said rolling his eyes "What I wanted was for you to spew your apologies for even daring to touch her as I slit your throat".  As he said that he ran his knife along the guys throat stopping at the cut he had made and poking at it with the tip of the knife.

"Fine! I'm sorry for touching her...she's a fucking tease anyways and I've had way better." The guy chuckles darkly.

Dennis's eyes glint darkly as he moves the knife away from his neck and moves his hand to cover the guys mouth "well it looks like I'll have a present for my lady after all". He shoves the knife into the guys chest and starts carving it open slowly so he won't die from blood loss.

The young guy screams but then stops finally, his body falling limp on the ground.

Dennis sighs completely covered in blood as he pulls the guys heart out and walks back to the car carrying the heart and knife before setting off to Molly's house.

 

Molly is in her back yard, the moonlight hitting her as she is sitting on her swing under the tree. She sniffs thinking and wishing she could see the man that kidnapped her and let her go, the one she came to feel something for. "Dennis.." She softly says to herself.

Dennis pulls up to Molly's house and breaks into her room which he has gotten frighteningly good at and places the heart on her bedside table before heading downstairs "Molly darling I'm home!!"

There's nothing but silence in the house but the back porch light is on. Molly still sitting on her swing alone with her head down.

Dennis throws open the door and walks towards her grinning like a maniac "Hi Molly honey how was your day?" 

 

She gets up and turns around, some lingering tears on her flushed cheeks. "Dennis?"

Dennis grins twirling his knife "My day was awful you see I saw my pretty little Molly doing something she shouldn't have done and I had to do something terrible because of it".

She walks up to him looking at his clothes, with a confused look on her face "What you..you do daddy?" Her eyes red rimmed with tears.

Dennis smiles down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist "Well my darling girl you see anybody who gets in our way has to go the same way as the impure".  He holds up the knife and grins psychotically.

"I..I thought you didn't want me and that's why you sent me away" She barely chokes out.

Dennis frowns slightly before bursting into insane choked out laughter "Oh no darling no no no"

"You sent me away and I was so lonely and..and now you hurt somebody!" She sobs, running into the house into her room falling onto her bed crying.

 

Dennis sighs and walks calmly up the stairs to her room "Molly Molly Molly you don't get to run from me"

She's sobbing into her pillow laying on her stomach, the cheer skirt all rolled up more showing the bottom half of her ass. "Your acting like that mean Beast man!"

Dennis sighs as he stand in the doorway "Molly darling you made me this way and now your teasing me and acting like this is all my fault?"

"I only let him do that because..I got lonely because you let me go and I'm not teasing you!" She sobs more throwing one of her pillows at him.

 

Dennis walks over and sits on the bed and starts running his fingers through her hair "I find myself disappointed" He puts the knife on her other bedside table "Honey you existing is teasing me"

Molly turns over onto her back when she did her shirt rolled up showing her stomach. She looks at him pouting with her arms crossed across her chest. "How so?"

Dennis places his hand which is covered in drying blood on her stomach as he chuckles to himself  "The most gorgeous girl in the world is laying here asking me how she is being a tease" he mutters staring at her.

"I'm not tho. I'm not trying to be"

Dennis grins and changes the subject  "Did you see my gift darling it's my little way of saying that I forgive you"

"It's something gross isn't it?" She huffs.

Dennis pouts slightly "Just a little something I picked up while punishing your little friend"

"He wasn't my friend.. when he started talking to me I was shocked he even gave me the time of day. But I was lonely because of what happened and I felt desperate" She pouts.

 

Dennis sneers slightly before his face brightens "Well it doesn't matter anymore anyways"

"Why didn't you clean yourself up, isn't your OCD acting up?" She places her hand on his chest.

Dennis grins psychotically "Nope hadn't even noticed my only focus was to get back to you"

"You shouldn't have let me go in the first place!" She whines and huffs, scooting off the bed causing her skirt to roll up above her hips. Dennis frowns suddenly mad as hell and slams his hands down on either side of her head. "I let you go because you were pure do you have a death wish?"

She grits her teeth at him "But I didn't want to leave!"

Dennis raises an eyebrow "So that's a yes on the death wish?"

"I didn't want to leave you.. because" She lifts her head up and kisses him softly.

Dennis starts kissing her back his heart beating so hard it might bust out of his chest his mind a constant wave of 'Mine happy mine'

 

"I'll look at your gift now" She says a little breathy. Dennis grins happily practically bouncing up and down on the spot. 

"Where is it?"

Dennis gestures to her bedside table while sitting back up.

"You got blood on my shirt.." Molly frowns, taking her cheer shirt off, leaving her in her pink lace bra. She grabs the box on the table sitting it in her lap.

Dennis stares at her happily humming 'I was meant to be yours under his breath'

"What's the others say about what you been up too?" She quietly asks.

Dennis blinks a couple of times startled "They don't care darling and we have blocked out the ones who do"  She looks a little puzzled opening the box and staring at the heart inside, her eyes get wide, her jaw falls slack. "Are you really My Dennis? Because I don't think you are... I think your him..That bad Beast!" she jumps up and bolts for the door screaming.

 

Dennis curses and quickly grabs the knife and runs after her, quickly catching up and slamming a hand over her mouth "Shh baby you'll wake the whole neighborhood". He pulls a syringe full of a clear liquid from a case in his pocket. "You've made me have to go to plan B darlin' I really didn't want to have to do this".

"Mmffhh" She mumbles and cries. Dennis gently sticks her with the syringe and tranquilizers fill her blood stream knocking her out. He catches her as she falls picking her up bridal style and carrying her downstairs before putting her in the passenger seat of his car. He kissed her temple before buckling her up, going to his seat and driving while singing. "I'm not asking much just give me your heart and put no one else above me go on say you love me take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one without you my life means nothing so just say you love me tonight and if you lie this poor boy will have to die".

 

Molly wakes up a little while later, on a bed. "Wa..what happened?" She tries to sit up.

 

Dennis walks in holding a plate of food "Good Morning baby I hope you slept well, I know the ropes are a little restricting but I can't have you trying to escape again" he sets the food down on a table beside the bed and sits on the chair right next to the table.

"Your not my Dennis!" She yells at him.

 

Dennis frowns "I'm the Dennis you created darling" picks up a grape off the tray and holds it out to her"now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way".

"Your the one that did this to yourself! Your the one that sent me away! Snap out of it!"

Dennis looks disappointed "I was this way long before you left". He pops the grape into his mouth before leaning over and kissing her forcing the grape into her mouth. He quickly stopped the kiss and put his hand over her mouth to stop her from spitting it out "Eat it Molly"

She chews and swallows it.

Dennis removes his hand from her mouth and smiles "That's the hard way the easy way is you eat it yourself so which is it going to be".

"It didn't need to be this way..Why are you being like this?" She sobs.

Dennis smiles softly as he runs his now clean fingers through her hair "Because I love you and I need you to be safe"

"You don't treat someone like this if you love them" She pouts.

Dennis grins slightly psychotically "It's what I do"

"No you weren't acting like this when I first met you. Your better then this"

 

"Honey I was hiding, people like me exist and you're either born this way or not"Molly shakes her head no closing her eyes filled with tears. "I don't believe you are like this..I think The Beast has done something to you."

Dennis sighs "Are you going to eat or not?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Hard way it is then"

"But I'm really not hungry right now" She sighs.

"Darling you haven't eaten in eight hours". Dennis looked extremely concerned. "Untie me" She pouts. Dennis loosens the rope a little but doesn't completely untie her.

"The heart in the box scared me. You didn't need to do that, why didn't you just come talk to me?"

"I had to take care of him first" Dennis sneers at the word Him like it is an insult "Besides I figured if I can't give you my literal heart I would give you someone else's".

"I would have accepted your word on it tho" She tells him."He couldn't live any longer"

 

She shakes her head "Men...can't just tell the girl they like them without going and doing something dramatic first"

Dennis grins bearing his teeth almost "It wasn't just for dramatics darling"

"Well it's...wrong okay. I don't like that from you." She says scrunching up her face like she's upset.

"Ah C'est la vie baby" ***That's life - in French.***

"Please untie me" She whines.

"Only once you swear you won't run"

"Fine.."

Dennis untied Molly "If you do try to run I will tie you back up and no amount of pleading will set you free".  She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes with her bottom lip pouting out.

"I already untied you what do you want now?"

"My wrists hurt from the ties" She whines. Dennis blinks a couple of times "I didn't tie them that tight"

"Yes you did, now you need to kiss them better"

Dennis gently grabs her hands and kisses her wrist"

My neck hurts to"

Dennis grins slightly as he leans over and gently kisses her neck. Molly giggles because it tickles "I bumped my knee"

He kneels down and kisses her knee despite knowing she hadn't as he had stalked for weeks before this.

 

Molly lays back on the bed her legs bent up at the knees, open enough you can see her panties. She grins playfully.

Dennis smiles "What would you like darling?"

She giggles and slips her fingers into the band of her underwear slipping them down her legs and throws them at his chest, her sweet wet pussy on full display for him. "Do you want to touch me?"  

Dennis leaned down and kissed her "I do"

She kisses him back, her leg wraps around him pushing him against her body. He gently runs his hands along her thighs. Her hand comes down between them and unzips his trousers, slipping her hand inside his underwear to rub on his cock. Molly bites her lip "You like that Dennis bear?"

Dennis groaned "Yes". 

He started to rub her pussy "Do you like this?"

"Mhmm" She slips his cock out out of his pants and rubs it against her wetness, fluttering her eyes at the sensation "I want you daddy.." She whispers in his ear.

Dennis gently sticks a finger in her.

 

"Don't tease me" She pouts. Dennis grins and sticks in a second finger and starts scissoring. 

"Oooh baby" She moans. Dennis gently removes his fingers and pulls his cock out before thrusting into Molly. "Uhhh!" She cries out, gripping his shoulders hard.

Dennis slide almost all the way out before quickly sliding back in. Molly bites her lip feeling every inch of him inside her. Her muscles clench around him tightly. He kisses her slowly humming happily. Her panting is coming faster now, her hair is falling down out of her pony tail like it was when he saw her earlier at the school. Her cheeks are flushed and her mouth open. Dennis thrusts hard "You're mine Molly and you aren't ever going to leave me again"

"I didn't want to leave in the first place..I wanted to stay with you forever"

"And now you will" Dennis said thrusting hard while also starting to rub her cunt again. Molly moans louder "Ooh Denniss I'm yours! I love you! Uhh uh!" She cums around him suddenly getting very tight.

 

Dennis groans before cumming as well and lying down beside her wrapping his arms around her tightly.  She lays her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath and snuggling into his body. "Baby?"

"Yes darling"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No why would I be?"

She gets very shy acting and looks sideways.

"Oh no you don't get to do that darling" Dennis grabs her chin and forces eye contact. She gets teary eyed and bites her lip. 

"Now darling your going to tell me why you expected me to be angry"

"But I'm embarrassed" She pouts. 

"Well sweetheart I assure you, you will be much more embarrassed if you don't tell"

"Meaning what?" Her face looking worried.

 

"Well if you really aren't going to tell me" Dennis quickly sat up taking Molly with him and put her over his knees and lifted his hand in silent warning. "You have one last chance to tell me"

"You wouldn't?!" She cries.

"Try me"

Molly sighs "I..got blood on your clean sheets" She whimpers. Dennis quickly pulls her so she is sitting up in his lap and sighs as he runs his fingers through her hair "How?"

"You broke me"

 

Dennis gently kisses the side of her head muttering apologies as he gently sets he down on the bed and stands up to get a first aid kit.

"Where are you going?" She asks puzzled.

"To get our first aid kit" Dennis said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Which has a bit more in it than your average first aid kit".

"Sweetie.. I just have to wash myself is all and then I'll wash the sheets" She says getting up from the bed.

Dennis mentally backtracks through their conversation before giving up. "No I'll wash the sheets, the bathroom is through there call if you need anything" he points in the direction of another door opposite of the one he originally entered through. She huffs and shakes her head leaving the room. He try's to figure out what the hell he did wrong before exiting the room with the sheets to wash them. 

Molly comes back in the room. "Dennis.."

Dennis immediately enters the room "Yes darling?"

"We maybe need to ease up on sex so I can heal, I'm a little sore" She says wrapping her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head "Alright sweetheart"

"Babe.."

"Yes?"

"You do know that you were my first.. right?"

Dennis blinks a couple of times mentally backtracking "Ah crap, I was a total dick wasn't I?"

"Somewhat" She pouts. "I'm sorry baby girl" Dennis said looking very upset. Molly jumps in his arms giving him a kiss. "I forgive you Daddy.."

 

**Until Chapter 2..**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrenknight & Polgara6 *


	50. Marionette Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. Part 2 of 2 Go read part 1 :D Yandere *

 

After Kidnapping Molly to be with him, Dennis goes to get the other girl he let go, when he let both of the girls go before. Her name is Elizabeth the one he's watching now. Her stunning beauty could turn heads, with her full red lips, her lovely blue eyes and stunning curvy figure.

She's out talking to some guy on the bleachers, giggling and flirting with him and he does it to her.

Dennis is literally seeing red. He is imagining this guys blood.

Elizabeth knows she's being watched and has been for a long while now. It excites her to no end, so she makes a daring move and gets up in her little skirt and sits sideways on the guys lap, nuzzling his neck.

Dennis curses under his breath and sends a silent apology to Molly as he pulls his knife out from where he hid it, eyes on the guy sending slightly adoring glances Elizabeth's way in between all the glaring.

His phone goes off, a text message from Molly being worried about him.

Dennis texts her back asking her if she would be okay with him bringing Elizabeth back.

She reply's back saying 'Please don't hurt anyone'.  Right after she text's that, Elizabeth is seen taking the guy's hand and leading him down the bleachers and around to the back of them where they can't be seen.

Dennis admits that he can't promise that before dialing a number on his phone. A young girl about seventeen years old suddenly appears in the passenger seat. She has dark hair cut in a pixie cut bright blue eyes and a mischievous grin. She quickly gets out of his car and runs up to the school running behind the bleachers to split up Elizabeth and the guy.

 

Elizabeth and the guy was in a heavy kissing session. The guy gets mad at the girl for scaring them. "Hey I outta punch your lights out!" He yells.

The girl sighs calmly and flicks him on the forehead sending him flying backwards. "Perks of having super strength" she said grinning before turning to Elizabeth. "Hey thought you should know Dennis is not pleased like at all you better get out of here like right now"

"I'm not scared of no one hun." Smiling and getting closer to the girl. "Are you here because of him or are you here because you wanted a piece of the action?" Elizabeth asks with a grin.

The girl grins. "Nah I'm taken sorry" before she vanishes with the sound of fluttering wings. Elizabeth smiles and goes over to the guy now on the ground. "Hey you alright?" He looks at her a little dazed "Yeah I think so" But then he passes out. 

The girl reappeared in Dennis's car. "Mission accomplished now if you'll excuse me I have places to go". Dennis makes a slightly dismissive gesture as she vanishes.

Elizabeth ends up calling an ambulance to pick him up and take him to the hospital. After they take him she walks off to go to the locker rooms to change.

 

Dennis hums quietly as he drives to the hospital and quickly discovers what room the guy is in he decides to wait for a while or at least until the guy is asleep.

He fell asleep pretty fast after the nurse gave him something to relax him. Dennis locks the door humming as he stabbed the guy in the chest carving out his heart and quickly left through the window. He went to Elizabeth's house and waited for her to arrive while placing the heart in the box.

She finally comes home dropping her bag and jacket on a chair next to the door. She takes off her shirt and shorts and walks to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Dennis breaks in quietly and puts the box on the kitchen table. "Elizabeth honey I'm home!"

 

Her clothes are scattered on the floor leading to the bathroom. Dennis strolls up to the door like a boss and knocks on the door. "Hey sweetheart"

"Come in"

Dennis opens the door and walks in blood covered. "How was your day today?"

"Well it was going good until you killed the guy I was with"

Dennis smirks. "Yes well I can't entirely take the blame on that I know Molly warned you and you knew I was watching". She opens the shower curtain, her body dripping wet. "Are you still watching?"

He puts the knife which he had brought from the car on the sink counter and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Yes I am"

She smirks as she leans against the shower wall, then rubbing her hands slowly on her big sexy breasts. Dennis smiles as he leans forward and kisses her.

Kissing back with more force, she runs her hands down his firm chest feeling his muscles beneath her fingertips, causing her to shiver. Dennis grins. "How about we do something a little different?"

"Like what?"

Dennis gently pulls her out of the shower and turns her so her back is against his chest and they are both facing the mirror before starting to to touch her pussy. "Like this". He knocks the knife of the counter and sets her legs on the counter and spreads them. "Now you can watch everything I do to you".

She bites her lip getting excited.

 

Dennis continues to stroke her pussy muttering praise as his other hand starts playing with her nipple. He was watching her in the mirror eyes transfixed on her face. Her eyes are fluttering as the pleasure builds in her making her moan with want.

"Oh no keep your eyes open darling I want you to watch yourself cum". As Dennis was saying this he stuck a finger in her. She moans staring in the mirror, her hips start moving in circles tying to feel his finger more. "Uuh mmm"

Dennis gently sticks a second finger in and starts scissoring and uses his other hand to continue stroking her.

"Oh fuck Dennis!" She moans louder. He hums in response and starts unbuckling his jeans as he slips in a third finger. "Ooh oh let me cum!" She yells out, turning her head to kiss him. Dennis kisses her back before gently turning her head back towards the mirror. "Not yet darling" he gently removes his fingers and carefully slides his dick into her.

"Go fast and hard for me baby.."

 

Dennis smirks. "Remember watch yourself" he then pulls almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Elizabeth watches herself seeing how soaked her pussy had become and how his member slides in and out of her easily. "Uuh uuh omg" She groans.

Dennis smiles and starts stroking her pussy again. "Look at how gorgeous you are"

"Deeennnnniiis!" She suddenly climaxes around him. He cums shortly afterward gritting his teeth slightly. After he does, she gets off the counter and gets down in front of him, licking and sucking his dick clean. "Mmm" Dennis hisses slightly from over sensitivity. "Would you like to join Molly and I?"

"Maybe" She smiles up at him and then keeps sucking him.

Dennis groans and buries his fingers in her hair.

 

"Maybe..I'll just keep flirting with guys" She chuckles. Dennis sighs. "Well if you do you won't get your gift"

Elizabeth smiles up at him again and lightly runs her teeth over his sensitive shaft and head.

Dennis moans slightly. "Do you want your gift?"

Elizabeth gets up from her knees and stares him in the eye. "Let me guess..it's a heart. His heart, right?"

"Yes but there is something else as well"

"What else could there be?"Dennis hums as he pulls up his pants. "I got creative"

She nuzzles his neck and kisses his jawline "Really?"

Dennis smiles happily. "Indeed I did"

"Show me baby"

Dennis leads her to the table and sits her down in front of the box.

"A box...please don't tell me his dicks inside of it" She jokes.

"No though I considered it" Dennis smiles as he silently fumes in his head she was never leaving him not ever.  "I'm sure you did..you naughty boy." She says giggling as she looks in the box. Dennis quickly pulls a syringe full of anesthetic out of his pocket and injects her with it. "Your never leaving me not ever again". 

 

She quickly gets knocked out and he carry's her to the car. 

 

Elizabeth wakes up a lot sooner then expected still in the back seat of his car. "That hurt.." She groans. Dennis growls under his breath. "You didn't need to do that! She yells at him.

Dennis smiles slightly psychotically as he turns around to look at her. "You are never leaving me"

Rolling her eyes in response. "Then I guess you can't have this again" She says opening her legs showing off her pussy. "Don't ever treat me like a prisoner"

Dennis smiles slightly and stops the car. "You are not a prisoner darling of course not I'm just making sure you don't get hurt"

"You know very well I can take care of myself..besides you were the one that hurt me first sticking me with that syringe."

Dennis's grin turned slightly maniacal. "I forgot to mention that my friend who you met earlier today can read minds, she informed me right before I came to your house that your little boy toy was planning some rather interesting things for you"

"Ooh do tell" She says grinning.

Dennis frowned slightly at the memory. "He had a syringe as well when you woke up from that you were going to be tied to the bed in a room with a camera and him and his friends were going to rape you as I'm sure you have already guessed and then hurt you carve words like 'slut' and 'whore' into your back before attempting to dispose of you".

 

"I kind of assumed so.. but he's not the only guy I talk to. Besides I had my own plans for them if something happened and they couldn't hurt me if they tried."

"I figured that which is why I asked her to check on a few others and woah the population of creeps to normal guys at your school is staggering"

She throws her head back in a laugh "You think I didn't already know that?"

"I figured you did but it is easier to keep you safe with Molly and I then out with them no matter how well you can take care of yourself it is better to surround yourself with people who care then stand alone"

"I'm still going to do what I want..Dennisss" She says in almost a hiss.

"Of course feel free you should probably just know the consequences of that first"

"It's not like I haven't done it before.."

 

Dennis sighs and takes a knife from the glove compartment, restarts the car and pulls an insane u-turn. "You probably shouldn't have said that" She hits the door hard but then sits up, growling at him and lunches at him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling back.

Dennis grabs her arm. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt anyone I'm just trying to find a crossroads".

"No but I can't let you stop me from full filling my desires!" She yells and grabs at him pulling him over into the back seat with her getting on top of with her hands around his neck gripping hard.

"Yes well I am so at the very least could we pull over"

"Fine"

Dennis calmly sits up climbs to the front seat and pulls over before turning back around to face Elizabeth. "You called?"

"I don't want you messing with what I do for my cravings"

 

"I will do my best to help with those" Dennis gently kisses her. "If you feel like going to someone else that is fine but I'd prefer it if you told me a head of time"

"Maybe I like it when you get mad and go off and kill them...maybe it excites me" She says getting closer.

"That's the whole idea" Dennis grins mischievously. "You would let me know that you want to go with someone else, I would let you have fun and then well..."

"Well what...tell me" She runs her hand up his thigh, rubbing at his bulge. 

"Well they might get some ideas into their head and I would have to remove them, a lobotomy should do the trick"

She smiles as she continues with her hand. "Rip them to shreds"Dennis's grin turns wicked. "That's the idea"

Elizabeth kisses him "I think I love you Dennis"

"I love you too"

 

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by Lizrenknight & Polgara6 *


	51. Swim Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. AU where Dennis is swim coach.*

***Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth.  AU where Dennis is swim coach.***

 

The thick stench of chlorine had almost become a safety for Dennis as he watched April perform lap after lap across the 100 m swimming pool.

It was here where his mind could rest, where he could get lost in the minor details of each gesture and drag that flung her delicate body through the pool. It was leading up to competition day, the grand finals. He had complete confidence in April to win it, he had seen her practice for 6 hours everyday and she always managed to either maintain her time or to set new records. 

Elizabeth Morgan had been wanting a good coach for a long time, up till now she didn't get what she wanted in one. But today she was on her way to meet one of the best. She walks to the office near the pool and knocks on the door.

 

Dennis jumps as he hears the door, he clears his throat awkwardly and moves swiftly to answer it. "Yes." He states, revealing a young woman with dark hair.

"Hello.. Are you the swimming coach?"

"Yes I'm Coach Crumb." He states firmly, throwing a glance back at April who would be on her forth lap. "You are?" 

"Elizabeth Morgan, I have an appointment with you"

Confusion furrows his brow, "No I'm busy." He gestures back to the pool. "I have a student at the moment. Are you sure you weren't supposed to see me in like an hour from now."

"Nope. Here's my card from my last coach" She says sitting in a chair.

He sighs, looking back between April and the new girl. "Look, I'm sorry I don't do any new swimmers when I'm training for the finals." He stated, flipping over the card to briefly read the details. "Come back at the start of next season."

"Oh come on, they sent me here because they couldn't handle me. They say I'm one of the best. You won't regret it, I promise" She winks at him.

 

He stares at her for a long while, taking in the soft curve of her body and the red of her lips. "No I'm sorry." He insisted. "I've already got a swimmer for the finals." 

She lays her hand on his chest "Why don't you watch me before you decide?"

He shakes his head, "I'm sure your excellent Elizabeth. But it isn't necessary." 

"What can I do to convince you?" She gives him a sultry look.

"I'm sorry." He says, stepping back blowing the whistle around his neck. "2 minute break and then 100 m sprint." He yelled at April still in the pool. He returns his eyes back to Elizabeth. "I would be more than happy to teach you next season. But I've already got 6 hour sessions happening here."

She gets very close to him looking up into his eyes "How about I give you a quick taste of what I can do?"

He feels his mouth of dry, "In the pool?" He questioned. Feeling a blush scatter of his cheeks. 

"Yes..and maybe more after" She smirks at him.

 

He releases a deep breath, "I have training until 4. If you still want to show me... what you can do... then meet me here."

"It's a date" 

He nods stiffly, giving her a last look over her body before turning and monitoring Aprils swim stroke. 

When Elizabeth gets into the hallway she smiles to herself "Oh yeah I'm good" she giggles.

Dennis tries to focus on April's swimming for the rest of the day, but finds his thoughts drifting off towards Elizabeth. 

4 o clock comes around. Elizabeth comes back with a small bag knocking on the door.

Dennis had been staring at the still water, trying to clear his head. When he hears the door he quickly jumped to his feet, he swung open the door and shut it behind her. "Go get dressed. I'll be by the pool." He said, avoiding her eyes. 

Elizabeth slips off her shirt and jean shorts and shoes, wearing a red swimsuit. She walks over to him near the pool "Are you ready for me?"

 

He looks up at her, surprised to see her swimmers on underneath. He nods stiffly, stand at the edge of the pool. "100 meter sprint." He stated, grabbing his stop watch. 

She gets to the edge of the pool and bends down ready to zip into the water.

"Now." He says, clicking the timer on. She dives in and with a fast start off, zipping though the water.

He studies her technique and follows her form quickly through the water. As soon as she reaches the other end he clicks off the timer, looking down and surprised by the numbers. "Your quick." He announces, "But your technique is wrong. You'll end up tearing your shoulder if you keep throwing it too far forward with each stroke." 

Elizabeth swims back, in a back stroke reaching his side of the pool again, then gets out of the pool, her hair all slicked back, her swimsuit sticking to her form. "Then teach me different.." She licks her lips.

He frowns, "It would require intensive training. I've already got a student for this years finals." He reminds her. Trying to keep his eyes on hers and not let it linger down her body. 

"I don't mind intensive training.." She bites her lip.

He swallows thickly, "Okay well then." He goes over to the cupboard by the side of the pool and brings out elastic bands. "Come here and practice your stroke."

 

She giggles "So you want me to practice my stroke huh"

He nods, holding out the bands. "Grab these two parts." He directs. 

She grabs them. He moves around to stand behind her. "Okay." He says. Holding them tight and creating pressure on the elastic bands. "Pull them in a forward stroke before dragging them back by your sides." 

She pulls them forwards and drags them back to her sides repeatedly.

He notices the strain in her movements, "Curve your arm out as you push forward, don't throw it so much." 

She curves her arm and pushes forwards. Her breathing is quicker.

"That's good. That's better." He looks down at her back as she twists with each movement. "Just hold that there." He says, loosening the bands and releasing them as he steps forward to rest his hand on her lower back. "Is that sore?" He questions, feeling he warmth from her skin.

"Only a little"

 

He nods, "You need to strengthen your back." He states, that's why your compensating with your arms.

 She turns in his arms "So will you take me?"

"Pardon?" He asks. 

"Will you take me in the finals?"

He tries to clear the dirty images from his mind. "Oh... I don't think..." he stares at her hopeful eyes. "Well I mean. I can train you up... but I can't represent you, I've already got a girl in the race."

"Want to talk about it more in your office?"

He nods stiffly, leading her down a corridor past the change rooms and towards his office in the back corner. He holds the door open for her.

She walks past him into the office and turns around to face him.

"So..." he shrugged. "I can train you for 4 hours each afternoon." He offered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

She walks over to his desk and begins slipping off her swimsuit, dropping it to the floor then she gets up to sit on the desk. Her body has droplets of water all over it making her soft skin glisten. "You sure you don't want to change your mind?"

He stared at her body, trying to hide the desire written across his face. 

"Come on..please"

He breaths in deeply, "You need to practice your stroke." 

She gets off the desk and walks to him, she leans in to whisper in his ear. "Like this?" Her hand rubs on his bulge.

He grunts, nearly stumbling over at the desperately needed friction. He reaches out and wraps his hand around her wrist. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No don't." He groans, his head falling down to his chest. "Oh fuck." He whispers. 

She unzips him, her hand wrapping around his dick to stroke him better and faster. "This better?"

 

He runs a hand through her wet hair, chuckling lightly as his fingers get caught. "That's perfect."

Elizabeth kisses him with her tongue teasing his own "Mmm want to practice some deep strokes?"

"You might also need to work on your breathing." He smirks. 

She leans to his ear and moans. "Hows that?"

He lifts his head up, looking into her eyes before letting his eyes drop to her lips. 

"Show me some deep strokes" She smirks, rubbing her hands on his chest.

He grins at her, leaning forward and pushing his lips against hers.

Elizabeth raises her leg to wrap around his upper thigh, rubbing her pussy against his dick "Mmm" She moans.

He groans loudly, "I need you baby." He whispers desperately. 

"Then take me" She kisses him passionately.

 

Dennis can feel Kevin's insecurity as the beautiful woman is completely bare to him. His breath stutters as he nervously avoids staring at her flawless body.

She takes his hand and leads him to the desk where she gets up and sits down on the edge, pulling him to stand between her legs. "I want you"  
  


He drags his eyes slowly back to hers as he moves a hand to her bare thigh. He leans forward, and presses a kiss to her soft cheek. 

She pulls him into a deep kiss.

He moans softly, placing his other hand behind her neck and tilting her head back. The light pressure of her lips makes heat spread low in his stomach. His pants were painfully tight of his defined bulge. 

"Give it to me baby" She mewls.

He lifts a hand to his groin, grinding his hand against his himself, and relieving some of the tension. Her scent of chlorine brings him a sense of calm as he draws her in closer. 

She leans back more and wraps her legs around his waist, her hand rubs down her stomach to her wetness, rubbing between her slick folds. "Ooh baby.." She moans.

  
He reaches out and rubs his thumb over her clit. "So hot." He whispers, feeling heat spread throughout his body.

"Fuck me Dennis..please" She moans. He tugs down on his shorts, dropping them to the floor with his underwear as he rests between her parted thighs.

She pushes her hips forwards, eager to feel his hard dick inside her warmth.

He hesitantly thrusts inside, filling her up. He groans at the sensation. 

"Faster!" She cries out for more. He complies, pushing in deeply and pulling out before thrusting back in. His breath was stuttered as he tried to grip her hips harder. 

She sits up just enough to grab a hold of his tank top gripping it and bringing him forwards more so she can kiss him deeply. "Mmm" She moans into his mouth.

 

He chuckles, running a hand through her damp hair. "Your so beautiful." He whispers, setting up a firm pace. 

Her hips move in circles in response "Ooh yes." She groans. He steps closer, pounding into her hard as he presses a kiss to her neck. 

"Please take me..please"

He gently pushes against her shoulders, lowering her to the desk. "Come on baby." He whispers, gripping her hips and thrusting in even deeper. 

"I'm so soo close.." She pants.

He moves a hand between them, rubbing against her clit as he feels his own orgasm build thickly in his gut. 

She throws her head back "Uhh fuck.." She climaxes around him.

He grunts as he feels her shake in his arms, he pushes in deeper as his balls tighten for his release. He groans deeply, running his fingers down her thighs. 

"Am I in?" She smiles.

He looks up into her eyes, feeling breathless. "Your gonna win it baby. Your now definitely my girl in the race." Elizabeth wraps her arms around him tightly. "I'll always be your girl" She giggles.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	52. Home From School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My Oc's Elizabeth X Molly. The girls have some alone time :D *

 

 

Molly gets home from school throwing her bag on the couch. "Hmm where is everyone?" She checks the phone messages.

 ***You have one message***  Dennis's voice comes on intercom  **"Hey babes, I'll be home later on tonight..I uh have to work extra time. Don't worry I'll make it up to you both. Love you. uh bye"**   **End of messages.***

Molly sighs missing him already.

Elizabeth enters the apartment and drops her keys in the bowl, seeing Molly's in there as well. "Moll, you here?" She calls out, setting her bag down.

"Yeah I'm here..Just getting my fruity drink." She walks into the living area and sits down on the couch.

She nods silently, knowing she can't see. She makes her way to the living room as well, being careful to not be heard, sneaking up behind Molly. "Rah!" She grabs the shoulders of her friend and yells.

"Ahh!" Molly shrieks. "Omg don't do that!" She tries to catch her breath.

"Hahahahahahaha!" She laughs, breathing in after her fit is over. "You have to admit, it was funny."

 

Molly huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

She rolls her eyes, saying, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"You almost made me spill my drink..You know Dennis doesn't like messes."

"I said I was sorry, and besides, that isn't blueberry. I KNOW how to get stains out"

"I'm still telling" Molly sticks her tongue out.

She sticks her tongue out right back at her.

 

Molly pouts. "I did that first and I do it better"

"Hon, you may have done it first, but I can assure you I'm better with my tongue." She says, the innuendo strong.

"Uhuh" Molly rolls her eyes at her.

Elizabeth grabs her face and kisses it, tongues dancing.

"Mmff" Molly makes a surprised noise and closes her eyes.

After a moment Elizabeth lets go. "Told you."

"Why you stop?" She huffs.

 

Elizabeth gets on Molly and straddles her, bringing their lips together.

"Mmm" She mewls.

She unlatches her lips from Molly's and goes to attack her neck.

"Heeh that tickles!" Molly giggles.

"It's supposed to feel good!" She exclaims, releasing her for a moment, then pushing her down on the couch.

Molly smiles. "I can't help I'm ticklish"

"Yes, you can." I say, lifting up her shirt and giving a light nip to her nipple.

"Omy" She kisses Elizabeth's neck and rubs her hands on her breasts.

"Mnh." She grunts, getting into a better position. "You like this?" She asks, licking her way lower. "Mhm" Molly giggles, still kissing on Elizabeth's neck.

 

Elizabeth lowers on her friend and unbuttons her jeans. Molly kisses her deeply while running her fingers through Elizabeth's dark hair messing it up.

When she one handedly finishes unbuttoning her best friend's pants, she slides them down, lightly brushing her clitoris through her panties. Molly moans at the contact. Rubbing more on Elizabeth's breasts.

Elizabeth gave a long lick up the middle of her underwear, sending shivers through Molly, but she isn't done there, she pulls aside the cloth and plunges a finger into her. "Ooh" Molly moans, grabbing onto her arm.

She puts aside the offending garment and sticks her pink tongue into the even pinker pussy in front of her. Molly cries out as she cums hard suddenly, her hands griping onto the couch cushions.

Elizabeth removes her tongue, saying, "Virgin, much? Do you even masturbate?" She mocks, running a finger down Molly's soaked clitoris.

"Sometimes..I mostly let Dennis bear do things to me" She giggles.

"He needs to do this more" Elizabeth pumps my fingers in between her trembling legs, immediately soaked.

"Uhh.." She bites her lip, her legs shaking.

Adding another finger, stretching her, and playing with her nub, Elizabeth starts grinding into the couch, getting off too. "Ahh" Molly sweetly moans louder. She reaches up to cup Elizabeth's face, kissing her.

 

Elizabeth gets so overwhelmed that they both hit their climax causing them to moan into each other's mouths. They both lay together breathing hard, basking in there sweet bliss.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot Written by Lizrenknight & missan0nymus. *


	53. The Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly. AU first meeting where The Beast was never summoned and Dennis still works at the zoo*

 

It was a field trip day for a group of High school girls to the zoo today, they all get off the bus to start looking around.

Dennis is walking around doing his job and trying to avoid the field trip kids who were there today.

Molly was walking around and stopped to look at the ape cages, she's giggling at them thinking they are cute when she suddenly drops her cell phone on the other side of the fence she's leaning against. "Aww noo" She pouts and starts to lean pretty far over it, her ass is sticking way out in the air with her already cute skirt just barely covering her panties.

Dennis spots Molly leaning over the fence. "Uh what are you doing?"

"Trying to grab my cell, I dropped it.. but now my shirt is caught on the fence" She giggles. "Can you help me?"

Dennis blushes. "Uh yeah sure" He helps her untangle her shirt before unlocking the fence getting her phone handing it to her and locking it back up. Her shirt is rolled up half way and torn slightly now exposing her stomach and the bottom half of her bra "Whoops" She giggles and pulls it down.

"Uh do you have another shirt or a jacket or something?" He asks.

"Not with me no.."

Dennis *Mentally* "Well crap if she doesn't have anything to cover this up she is going to get harassed" *What he actually says* "Look we need to get you something to cover that up, my jackets inside would you be okay with that?"

She smiles "Sure, thanks"

Dennis says "Alright would you mind coming with me to get it those two are looking at you weirdly" He points over at two random guys who are clearly checking Molly out.

"Okay.. But I thought at first you were." She giggles. Dennis mentally thinks *crap* "Oh did I come across like that I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry..I'm flattered. Let's go get that jacket then shall we?"

  
Dennis smiles and leads her to the office of the manager where there is one Hedwig's track jackets on the hook which he hands to her.

"Thank you" Molly suddenly takes her ripped shirt off. She looks at track jacket and says "Um the zippers caught on the fabric"

Dennis facepalms and mumbles. "Dammit Hedwig" before getting the zipper unstuck. She looks down and sees a little tear on her bra "Aww look at that, the lace on my bra tore too" She pouts.

Dennis says "Well unfortunately I don't have a magical solution to that."

 

 **Jade** : *In his head* "Sure you do, you know I started buying bras recently and I would be fine with her borrowing one."

"Yeah I guess not..but that's okay." She hugs him "Thanks..now I'm chilly" She giggles as she slips her hands into his pants pockets. "My hands are chilly too"

He asks. "Chilly huh?" as he starts gently running his hands up and down her sides from where he had returned the hug. "Warming up now?"

"Yes" She looks at him and smiles. Her hands still in his front pants pockets.

Dennis smiles down at her still not entirely sure what she wants or would be okay with.

"You're very cute"

Dennis blushes a little bit. "Thank you" Molly blushes to "Will you kiss me?"

He leans down and gently kisses her. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you thinking about.. about me?" She gives him a little suggestive smirk.

"I was thinking about what you would look like cumming"

Molly blushes, her cheeks turning red. "Really?"

Dennis hums in agreement while playing with the zipper on the jacket. "Wha..what do you want to do to me?" She asks kind of breathless.

 

Dennis hums as if in thought. "Well first I would touch you, your sides, your thighs, your *gulps* breast. But I wouldn't touch where you would want me to touch not until you were dripping wet. Then I would touch your pussy thrust my fingers inside of you until you came. Would you like that?"

"Yes I would.. very much so" She bites her lip.

Dennis finishes unzipping her jacket and gently rubs his hands up and down her sides, he quickly pecks her on the lips before kissing down her neck and along her collarbone, he unclips her bra and gently kisses both of her nipples before he starts sucking one, he teases the top of her skirt with his fingertips but doesn't pull it down as he uses his other hand to play with her other nipple.

Molly starts breathing harder, her body lightly shaking from the pleasurable vibes running through her. "Mmm"

Dennis stops sucking on her nipple and starts kissing down her stomach. His hands go to her skirt and pull it down but not her panties, he starts kissing along he thighs before seeming to have an idea, he leans up slightly and lays a kiss on her pussy through her panties before returning to her thighs.

 

Her legs are shaking, her eyes fluttering from the growing want of being touched building in her lower belly. She whimpers. Dennis smiles up at her slightly teasingly as his hands return to her breasts and he leans up kissing her slowly.

"Is there somewhere you can lay me down?"

He smiles slightly and leans her over the so-called managers desk. The manager hasn't been to work in years he hummed gently as he went back to her thighs then he had another thought he gently pressed his lips against her pussy through the panties again and hummed a little sending tiny vibrations of pleasure to her. One of her hands grip the side of the desk, her eyes fluttering again. "Ooh Da..daddy" She moans.

He smiles slightly before he kisses back up her body paying special attention to her breasts and gives her a slow kiss on the lips.

"I want you..so much my sweetie" She moans, her hot pink tongue running across his lower lip.

"Hmm is that so my darling?" He gently pulls down her panties and tosses them to the side before unbuckling his belt which he tossed aside as well. "And when did I tell you I would touch you?"

"When I'm really wet?" She asks biting her lip.

 

"Indeed and do you think your pretty little pussy is wet enough yet " He runs his finger right near her pussy but not quite touching it.

"It would be if I was touched more"

Dennis starts running his hands all over her body paying special attention to places that would give her pleasure but still ignoring her pussy. She huffs and pouts, pushing her hips up. "Why are you torturing me daddy?"

He smiles. "Not torture just making you wait so it will feel so much better when you finally do cum"

"But what about you?"

"Oh I'm sure I will figure something out" He starts kissing and touching everywhere but again ignoring her pussy.

"Please, pretty please touch me?" She softly begs.

"I was going to wait a little but since you begged so pretty" He runs a finger down her clit and gently sticks a finger in her. "Ooh uuh" She moans.

 

Dennis starts rubbing his thumb over her clit as he puts a second finger in her carefully and starts scissoring. Molly starts panting harder, the feeling in her belly feeling like it's getting stronger.

He smirks and gently sticks in a third finger. "Uhhh!" her pussy becomes dripping wet as she cums around his fingers. Dennis gently removes his fingers as he leans over to kiss her. "Yup just as beautiful as I thought" She kisses him back enjoying how his lips slide against hers so easily.

They make love and never want to let go of each other ever.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by: Lizrenknight & Polgara6.*


	54. The Girl At The Station PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. Casey Cooke, and Novas's Oc Emma Price. loose tie in to NovaAuthor's story 'Repercussions' you cna find story on Wattpad. Part 1 of 3. *

 

 

A girl was brought to the police station being surrendered from her mother's custody, the mother tells them she just can't have her in her home anymore. Her excuse is that she's never home for her because she has to work long hours. They do some paper work and one of the male officers takes Molly into one of the rooms to wait.

 

"Thank you" Molly whispered swallowing back a sob and wiping her tears away."What's your name kid?" Emma asked.

"Molly" 

"Molly, well Molly I'm Detective Emma Price, I understand how tough this must feel for you and I must say your incredibly strong for having to deal with it and I'm here to help in any way that I can" Emma consoled her, handing her a handkerchief to wipe her tears on.

"Why, why are you being so nice?" Molly stammered

"Because I know what it's like to be thrown away like that, my parents did the same and I didn't get a lot of help afterwards either, so if I can help somebody to make it easier to get through this then I will" Emma explained to her and Molly nodded warming up to this Detective, she seemed to care, at least a lot more than anyone else had so far. "So Molly have you got a place you can go to, any family nearby?" Emma asked her and she shook her head. "No...nobody that will take me anyway" Molly told her making Emma feel extremely guilty for her.

"Okay, I'm gonna make a quick call and sort you out with something" Emma walked out the room, leaving Molly on her own for a while. A few minutes later Emma walked back in a small smile on her face. "Good news some friends of mine they have a place and they are willing to let you stay there until something else is sorted out...that is if you want to, but it is a nice house and you'll be well looked after there" Emma told her. 

Molly smiled and nodded eagerly. "Sounds great, when can we go?" she asked excitedly. "Right now if you want"

"Yes please...thank you Detective so much" Molly yelled gleefully as she hugged her tightly. 

"No problem Molly I'm glad I was able to help" Emma answered happily before opening the door and leading Molly to her car to help her start her new life in a new home. 

 

When they get to the house, Molly is a bit nervous when she exits the car. "Emma?" she says in a shaky tone of voice holding her bags.

"What is it Molly?" Emma asked softly looking over and noticing the nervous look on her face "We can turn around if your having any doubts, I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do" Emma promised her.

Molly looks up at Emma looking worried. "I guess I'm just worried that I'm going to be a bother to them."

"I know how your feeling right now Molly, it's a big change and it can feel daunting, scary and overwhelming all at the same time, but these people are the kindest and most caring people I know, they're excited to see you, you'll fit right in I know you will" Emma reassured her.

"Thank you for caring so much" She hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. "Okay Lets meet them then. I trust you Emma" she says with a smile.

"Okay, let's go" Emma said opening the door to the car and walking over to let Molly out of her side as they both walked up the drive together. Emma knocked on the door loudly and they both waited for someone to answer, as the door opened Casey Cooke was the one to greet them inside.

"Emma" Casey greeted and Emma smiled at her bringing her in for a hug.

"Casey, how are you?" Emma asked happily."I'm good, you?" she replied "Not bad, Casey this is Molly, the one I was telling you about, Molly this is Casey Cooke"

"Pleased to meet you Molly" Casey greeted her warmly, extending her hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you to Casey!" She shakes her hand.

"I know this must feel nerve racking for you but we are going to do what ever we can to make sure your happy here" Casey assured them as Dennis came over to introduce himself. "Dennis this is Molly, the one Emma was telling us about" Casey explained to him.

"Nice to meet you Molly, the spare room is all set up for you when you want to sleep it's right next to the bathroom, I can take you up there as soon as you're ready" Dennis told her warmly. Molly looks up at him smiling  "Thanks Mr Dennis, and yes I'm ready now" She says blushing a little bit, her eyes looking suddenly brighter. "Bye Emma I'll call you later okay"

"Alright Molly see you soon" Emma bid her farewell before Dennis took her upstairs to her room, Casey gave Emma a knowing smile "What?" she asked."You have such a big heart" Casey told her, Emma smiled back. "Yeah well she deserves a break, besides I guess what she's going through...kinda hit close to home if I can help her in any way I will" Emma told her  

"Take care of her okay" Emma said bringing Casey in for a hug. "We will Emma don't worry" Casey reassured her. "I better go, I've got a mountain of paperwork still to do at work, I'll catch up with you later" Emma said making her way to the door. "Alright take care of yourself Emma" Casey said. "You too" Emma nodded before getting into the car and driving away.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Molly follows Dennis into her new room, she looks around the room and smiles really big jumping up on the bed and bouncing a few times. "I love it so much! Thank you!" Pointing up above her bed "I'll put my canopy up here, so it can drape over my bed" Getting down from the bed she hugs him tightly, looking up at him with bright eyes "Thank you Mr. Dennis" She lifts herself up and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

"No problem Molly" Dennis answered after they broke away, he could feel his face heat up as a blush made it's way up his face.  "Aww your blushing" She notices and smiles.

"I uhh, we should probably not do this right now" Dennis stammered as he started fidgeting trying to control the butterflies he could feel in his stomach. 

"Are you okay Dennis?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I just...you kissed me And..I just feel a bit guilty because of Casey" He stammered running his hand over his buzzcut hair.

Molly looks down looking sad "I'm sorry..I won't do it again"

"Hey it doesn't mean I didn't like the kiss though" Dennis told her truthfully, lifting her head up softly with his hand so he could stare into her beautiful eyes.

 

"I'm sorry..It's just that I get attached so quickly..I don't get very much attention ever and, and I like you..your really nice" She says quickly out of breath.

Dennis chuckled quietly "Did I really make that much of a good impression in the five minutes of us meeting?, I understand Molly really I do...you can do it again if you want" he said nodding reassuringly.

She gets closer to him then and puts her hands on the sides of his face holding it. Sweetly kissing him.

Dennis leaned in closer to her to deepen the kiss, it felt different to Casey's but it was still good. They broke apart breathing heavily as Dennis leaned his forehead on hers. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"You're a wonderful kisser Mr Dennis" She confesses looking to the side blushing bashfully.

"Your not so bad yourself" Dennis replied chuckling breathlessly. 

"Really? I wouldn't know....that was my first..the one before that I mean" She says biting her lower lip smiling.

"You look nervous Molly" Dennis noticed cupping her cheek.

"Nope I'm not nervous.."

"Maybe it's just me then, my nerves...I guess it's because I like you Molly" Dennis said nervously staring up at her with lust filled eyes. Molly's face is suddenly very pink because of blushing. She picks up her suitcase "Maybe I should unpack..."

"Uh yeah sure, I'll leave you to it...sorry if I went too far" Dennis apologized nervously before standing and making his way to the door.

"You didn't.. I'm okay. Maybe you can help with my curtains later. Maybe after dinner?" She twists and twirls some of her hair with her finger, smiling.

"Sure no problem, I'll see you at dinner" Dennis smiled before leaving the room.

 

After dinner...

 

Molly helps with washing dishes beside Casey. She looks briefly over her shoulder to see Dennis still sitting at the table, with a cute smirk on her face she turns back to what she was doing.

"Okay that's the last of the dishes" Casey said putting the last plate away in the cupboard "What are you two planning on doing now?" Casey asked. "Oh I was going to help Molly with her curtains in a bit" Dennis answered "What about you Casey?" he asked 

"I might have a shower and head to bed, it's been a long day" Casey said yawning. "Okay, I'll see you later Case, goodnight" Dennis said giving her a goodnight kiss. 

"Goodnight Molly" Casey said tiredly nodding her head.

"Goodnight Casey sleep well" Molly gives her a hug then turns back to the sink to dry the dishes.

"So when do you want to do the curtains?" Dennis asked casually once Molly was finished.

She gives him a cute grin before answering "Right now would be nice" she gives him a hug. "Alright then" Dennis answered hugging her back.

 

Once in her bedroom she helps him with sliding the light purple curtains over the poles to hang them up in the windows. "These are going to look so nice in here" She says happily.

"They do look good" Dennis agreed smiling as he worked, hanging up the last bit of curtain up on the pole and stepping back to admire his handiwork "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I love it! Thank you!" She jumps up on her toes and kisses him.

Dennis kisses her back happily. "I'm glad you like it" Dennis replied smiling down at her.

"Your so handy and strong Dennis Bear... I mean Dennis sir" She stutter's a bit. "Dennis bear?" Dennis asked with his eyebrows raised, not in a judgmental tone, more a curious one.

"Sorry.." She looks down blushing.

"Why?" Dennis asked quietly.

"Because..I'm making a fool out out myself..so I'm sorry..da.." She stops what she was going to say and sits on the bed to look away with an embarrassed look on her face.

Dennis gives her a few minutes to herself before joining her on the bed and squeezing her shoulder comfortingly."What's going on Molly?" he asks quietly, feeling a sense of protectiveness over her.

She looks up at him teary eyed "I have feelings for you now..and I'm sorry..it's wrong I know..I can't help it..I love you daddy" She closes her eyes tightly and falls over on the bed, her face in the pillow.

"Molly it's okay" Dennis says reassuringly.

Molly gets up and gets in his lap, she kisses him passionately, then leans her forehead against his  "I'm sorry..Don't be mad at me" She whispers against his lips.

"Never" Dennis told her kissing her back hard as his hands cupped her face bringing her closer to him.

 

Molly suddenly gets all gitty in his lap bouncing herself against his upper thigh, but in the process is rubbing her pussy against his leg. Her eyes fall closed as she does it faster and a small moan escapes her lips. "Ooh.."

"Mmm, did that feel good Molly?" Dennis asked her in a husky voice, seeing her pupils dilate. "Will you touch me please.." She bites her lower lip. "Okay" Dennis nodded before slowly moving his hand down to her wet pussy and rubbing her clit "Like this?" He asked.

"Uuh mhm" She moans, laying back on the bed. Dennis leaned over her still playing with her clit as he kissed her on the lips again before travelling down her neck, gently nipping the skin there. "Ooh Dennis.." She lifts her shirt up exposing her perky breasts to him, while her hips push up against his fingers.

Dennis groans in response before travelling down and sucking on one of her nipples, and slipping a finger deeper inside of her pussy. Molly grabs at the blankets, feeling herself start to give into the wonderful achy sensation spreading through her core. She begins to pant heavily with her mouth open, her other hand grabbing at his slacks.

Dennis moaned, bringing himself closer to her and slipping in another finger deeper inside her.

"Baby..I need you,I need..need you" She murmurs between heavy panting. Dennis rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily as he nodded gently. "Okay" he whispered slowly taking his fingers out of her before taking his clothes off and kissing her slowly "If it gets too much will you tell me?" he asks cautiously.

"Yes.." She answers breathing hard.

 

"Alright" Dennis sighed before slowly entering his cock inside her, moaning deeply as he sunk  further into her. Molly grips his shoulders hard, making a little whine "Ah uuh"

"Are you alright?" Dennis asked. "Uh huh yes, Yes " She shakes her head, biting her lip. Dennis nodded, kissing her as he started rocking his hips, thrusting deeply into her.

"Oooh my Dennis!" She moans "I feel you.."

He kissed her neck as he went into her deeper and harder, encouraged by her moans as he hit her spot. Her sweet moans are echoing the room. She opens her eyes to look into his as he thrusts "Oh daddy..you feel so good!" She cries out.

Dennis smiles down at her, as he could feel his climax building up after a few more thrusts he came groaning loudly before slipping out of her and kissing his way to her pussy.

"I love you.." She murmurs between pants.

"I love you too" he replied softly before unexpectedly sucking on her clit and licking it with his tongue.Molly leans her head back as a strong wave of pleasure hits her "Dennis!!" she cries out hitting her climax.  
  
Dennis moans as he laps up all of her juices before coming back up and kissing her deeply and rolling onto his back feeling exhausted as he breathed heavily. Molly snuggles up beside him with her head on his chest "I'm so happy you were my first"

Dennis wrapped an arm around her, his hand combing through her hair as he kissed her forehead lightly. "So am I" he told her in a gravelly voice.

 

Molly just smiles and closes her eyes in bliss.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight & NovaAuthor.*


	55. Dance Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Reader (Female) / and My OC Elizabeth *

 

The Beast had requested new girls for his cravings and they were both separated. One of the girls with light brown hair is sitting in one of the rooms shivering. It's cold in the room, the floor made of concrete. She waits for anyone to save her.

Dennis could feel his urge taunt him. The darkness within him begging to be played with. He stared at the scared girls, with a challenge in his eyes. He knew it was wrong. He was trying to be good. He stepped inside the room, wetting his lips as he met a young girls eyes.

The girl looks up at him with tears in her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself tightly.

He wanted to touch, to tease, to watch. He moved closer, looking down at her filthy body. "You're shirt." He stated, "It's dirty. Remove it."

She shakes her head no. "Please ..no" She cries.

He frowns at her, looking disappointed. "Please, remove it."

She sobs harder as she takes her time removing her shirt.

He sucked in a deep breath as he takes in the newly exposed skin of her chest. He steps closer, roughly grabbing her wrist. "I'll start with you." He muttered.

She tries to kick at him "Noo! no!" She screams.

 

He wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her back against him. "Stop it." He gritted through clenched teeth as he heaved her into the lounge room. He had made sure to lock all the doors before.

"Please don't!" She cries.

He dropped her on the floor, in front of the couch. "Dance." He instructed, stepping back and staring intently at her body.

"I don't.. know how" she sniffs.

He could feel the blood rush down his body as he tried to clear his thoughts enough to focus. He flicked on the stereo by the shelf, as it started to crackle out a rusty sound. "Dance." He said again.

She stands up, her hips start to move side to side, but she keeps shaking. Tears keep streaming down her cheeks.

Dennis lets himself fall back onto the couch as he ran a hand up his thigh, staring interestingly at her dance.

Elizabeth appears in the doorway watching with a smirk on her face, she leans against the door frame, licking her lips.

The girl is very slow at moving her hips, to scared to do anything else.

"Relax." Dennis whispered, noticing her stuttered movements. "Close your eyes and escape through the rhythm."

 

Elizabeth walks into the room, walking up behind the scared girl, she takes the girls wrists and moves her arms outwards, moving them in a wave like movement. She then puts her hands on the girls hips and moves them around and around. While Elizabeth does this to the girl she licks the girls neck, staring into Dennis's eyes.

His breath leaves his chest as he narrows his eyes on Elizabeth, he smirks faintly, wetting his own lips. He lets his legs fall apart as he drags his hand closer up his thigh, his thumb following the seam.

Elizabeth wraps her arms around the girl and rubs her hands all over her shaking body slowly.

Dennis unclips his trousers, pulling down the zipper and heaving his pants down around his thighs. His firm dick rests against his stomach as he stares at the girls.

Elizabeth whispers something in the girls ear, and then gets on all fours, crawling over to him slowly then coming up between his legs, her hands rubbing on his legs and thighs. She leans her head up to look up into his eyes. "Hi baby.."

The girl keeps moving like she was told to do.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips, "Hi Elizabeth." He lets his eyes linger briefly over her features before looking back at the dancing girl.

 

''Keep focusing on her baby" She smirks as she takes a hold of his firm dick and starts licking it slowly.

He groans, running his fingers through her dark hair as his eyes carefully study the young girl before him.

The girl turns around her back facing him so she doesn't need to watch them. Her hips start to move more.

Elizabeth sinks down with her mouth, sucking slowly and then picking up pace. Teasing him.

He groans loudly, tightening his fist in her hair and encouraging her to move faster.

She looks up at him, her tongue swirling around the head. "Ooh don't like being teased?" She giggles.

His lips are pursed as he ignores her comment, not trying to feed into her taunting behaviour.

The girl is slowing down, not knowing what else to do, she tries to sneak out the door while he's distracted.

"Oi." Dennis shouts, pushing Elizabeth off his dick as he stands and glares at the girl. Hoping his masculine presence intimidates her.

She makes a break for it pretty quickly running through the kitchen area.

 

Elizabeth chuckles "Aww did I distract you?" She taunts.

He quickly jumps after her, heaving his pants back up his legs and stalking her into the kitchen.

The girl starts throwing things at him, salt and pepper shakers, the toaster, one of the chairs. Whatever she can get her hands on. "Stay away from me you sick freak!" She yells.

He can't help the grin that spreads over his lips. "Calm down." He murmurs, continuing to advance towards her.

"Don't touch me!" She shouts and slaps at him.

He easily catches her wrist and pushes his hand against her hip, driving her into the wall.

She screams and then spits in his face.

He wipes his hand down his face, frowning darkly at her. He shoves her back against the wall, leaning into her with his body weight. "Shut up and dance, or I'll shove you back into that room." He gritted behind clenched teeth.

"I rather die then dance for a pervert!" She grits her teeth at him.

 

He moves a hand to cup her jaw as he tilts her head up to meet her eyes. He feels his dark urge rise up within, he knocks her legs apart as he kicks at her feet, spreading them wide. He steps closer, rubbing his thigh against her groin. "You would rather die." He repeats, tasting the words.

"Your sick!" She screams in his face

He grinned, leaning closer as he pressed his lips against her cheek. He breathed in her scent, snaking his arm around her waist and lifting her up high on his thigh as he grounded against her most sensitive part.

"Go fuck your mother! You sick fuck!" She punches his nose.

He catches a hand over his swelling nose as he feel warm blood drip down his wrist. He grunted, ramming his elbow into her stomach. He glared into her eyes, purposefully distracting himself with her pain, so he didn't think about his mother and her ways of torturing him.

"That was such a naughty thing to say" Elizabeth walks up to them, glaring at the girl. "Don't you ever talk to my baby that way" She grabs the girl by the throat squeezing hard.

 

Dennis pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek, feeling comforted by her warm presence. He wipes at his nose and tilts his head back to impede the blood flow.

"You made him bleed..." She slams the girl against the wall so hard it dents the wall with her head knocking her out. She stands there breathing hard.

He rests a hand to Elizabeth's shoulder, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm fine, baby." He whispered, "We should probably get into bed."

She turns around to look at him "My poor baby.." She cups his face. "let me get some ice"

Dennis waits, as he leans against the kitchen counter, watching Elizabeth with affection.

She grabs some ice and puts it into a hand towel and gently lays it against his his nose. "Their you are baby" She kisses his cheek. "Better?"

He nods, letting his eyes flick over hers. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You know, I'll always take care of you baby"

 

Dennis smiled, leaning closer towards her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think it's stopped bleeding." He mumbled, as the pain dulled out.

"I guess my kisses cured you" She smirks.

He chuckled lightly, pulling her closer. "Your magic babe."

"You felt him again didn't you? Trying to break through" She looks him in the eyes.

His smile falls as he bits his lip guiltily, "I'm trying to be good." He muttered, looking back into her eyes.

"You are so cute when you say that" She bops his nose lightly.

He giggled slightly, leaning forward to capture her lips.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	56. On The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Horde/Dennis x My Oc Molly (First meeting :) Takes place right after the Film Split.*
> 
> Graphic art by me :)

 

"Let him show the world how powerful we can be." Patricia had said in triumph. The Beast had been born that day, and the world would soon be changed. The Horde had done it, they had completed the ritual and their savior was here. They could hardly believe it even now, several days after. Far from the Philadelphia zoo, they hid. An abandoned brick building, and old factory, served as their new hideout. The tall shattered glass widows and broken dusty furniture that decorated the place did not please Dennis or Patricia who liked to keep things tidy, but to the Beast, the location was ideal. 

The lower floors of the building were all sealed off. The only points of entry were the broken windows of the higher floors. Only the Beast could access those windows by climbing. The place was like a spider's web, a nest of death. Any prey the Beast brought in could simply not escape. Now, it was time to hunt once again. To capture the unworthy young and feed. After the Beast descended the side of the building, it was Dennis's turn to take over. 

The man took out his glasses from the pocket of his shirt and put them on, blinking and getting his bearings straight in the low light. It was evening. The beast had instructed for Dennis to go searching. He let out a long sigh before he started walking, his hands buried in his pockets. One hand tightly gripped the chloroform spray he hid there. 

"Ten to Twelve." Dennis groaned quietly. "I could barely handle three." 

"The Beast has built a glorious home for us Dennis. The factory could hold one hundred young if the beast wanted it to." Patricia chided.

Dennis licked his lips nervously. "I'll do my best. Obviously one at a time. I'll try to get four or five tonight." 

"Excellent. The Beast will be pleased. You know we're doing the right thing, don't you Dennis?" 

"Of course." 

"Good." With that, Patricia left Dennis in peace.

 

It was all up to Dennis now. So much pressure on one man, but he was used to it. Nervously, he rubbed his scalp. Secretly, he ached for peace. He longed for a companion outside of the demanding Horde. There was no relief, no positive reinforcement. He just had one job to do, and tonight, Dennis knew he couldn't fail. Once again, he must aid in feeding the Beast.

 

\--

Not even a block away some car pulled up briefly to the curve and then yelling from someone. Some girl got out of the car and then a bag was thrown out of the car at her then took off down the street leaving her alone. The girl put her head down and started walking.

 

Dennis halted in alarm at the commotion up ahead. He heard the yelling and then watched the vehicle speed off. When he saw this young girl now abandoned on the street, Dennis mused to himself what a gift this was. Some poor girl was alone on the worst night she could be. Dennis almost felt guilty for how easy this would be. He began walking up behind her, feeling his grip tighten on the spray can in his pocket. He watched the girl's blonde hair bounce, and found himself already imagining what it may smell like. Silently, he scolded himself for thinking those thoughts again. He had a job to do tonight, and one of five was walking now just ten feet in front of him.

 

Molly is walking unknowing she's being followed. Shes dressed in a cute pleated skirt and tshirt and white knee high stockings, wearing a small light purple hoodie and is carrying a sparkled bag. As she walks she suddenly trips on a higher point of the sidewalk, falling to hers knees and her bags items fall out. "Oh no!" She whines looking at her ballet shoes to make sure they didn't get ruined.

Dennis paused when the girl tripped. He backed away to stand out of sight behind a house for a moment. He watched her then, admiring her youthful appearance. He saw her scramble to check on a pair of ballet shoes and he felt himself run cold. She dances. Shaking his head to get rid of his intrusive thoughts, Dennis then decided now was the time. 

As the girl kneels, he began to creep up behind her, spray can ready.

 

As shes kneeling on the sidewalk holding her shoe, she lifts her hand to look at it and it's scraped and bleeding on the sides of her palm. She suddenly starts to tear up feeling the sting of it, making a little whine and sniffs like a little child would.

Now, having silently crept up right behind her, Dennis felt a twinge of pain in his chest hearing such a small sound come from the girl. it reminded him of Hedwig and Kevin's crying from when they were all little and being tortured. As Dennis loomed over the girl, he felt the smallest urge to kneel down beside her and console her, but no, he had a job to do. He needed this girl as sacred food. Resolve and determination returning, the man lunged. He wrapped one of his arms around the girl's small body and lifted her from the ground like she weighed nothing. His hand moved to cover her mouth while his free hand readied the canister of chloroform spray. 

As he has his hand over her mouth she went dead still not knowing what to do and was in shock, as she sees the can in front of her face and then sprays her. She feels herself fall into a deep sleep and then the feeling of falling as she passes out.

Now, with the unconscious girl in his arms, Dennis studied her sleeping face. She was lovely. He let out a relived sigh. She hadn't struggled, hadn't put up a fight. He felt grateful to her. Now, he swiftly collected her bag and the spilled contents before leaving the scene without a trace. Carrying the girl like a baby as he walked, they arrived at the Beast's house of death.

\--

The sleeping beauty finally wakes, her blonde hair spread out on the pillow. Her hand goes to her head as she feels a slight headache from whatever she was sprayed with. Blinking a few times trying to focus on seeing her surroundings. "Ow.." She whines still holding her head.

Dennis watched as the girl began to stir. He stood in the door frame of the room, effectively blocking the girl from leaving it if she tried. He wanted to make sure she woke up okay, and it appeared that she has. Checking his watch, Dennis supposed it was now time to collect another victim. He shouldn't let himself be distracted. He began to shut the door, still not quite wanting to leave the girls side.

Molly catches a glimpse of him leaving, her big light blue eyes staring at him curiously "Hi" She says in a sweet tone, still laying on her cot.

Abruptly, Dennis freezes in his tracks. He turns back around to face the girl. He expected to hear her scream or cry for help, not something as friendly or commonplace as a greeting. "Uh..." Dennis begins, standing back in the door frame, muscles tensing. "Hello."

Sitting up some on her elbows looking at him "May I have a pain pill? My head kind of hurts...please"

Taken aback by her request, Dennis grew conflicted. There were stolen pain pills, for the horde of course, and if Patricia were to find out Dennis spared them on an impure, he would surly be punished. Something about this girl, however, made the man feel great sympathy for her. He wanted to spare her whatever pain he could, knowing what her gruesome fate would be. "Sure. I'll be right back." Dennis shut the door, locking it, and went over to a broken table to retrieve the pill bottle. He took two small pills, and went back to the room he held the girl in. Cautiously, he opened the door.

Now she was sitting up fully sitting on the end of the cot bed, she holds out her hand for the pills.

Dennis approached the girl, towering over her. He places the pills into her waiting hands and steps back, watching her curiously.

She smiles at him "Thank you sir..What's your name? My name is Molly"

"Molly" Dennis repeats, still unsure of why she was being so polite. Was she unable to recall what happened? did she expect no malicious intent? He was unsure, but as he looked at her, he cared less and less. Dennis stepped back and looked away. "I'm sorry."

 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Id just like to know your name so I can address you the right way"

"Its Dennis." He says, voice low, looking back at Molly somberly. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I, I thought you helped me because I was upset over my dance shoes getting ruined and my hand was hurting because I scraped it and..and I got overwhelmed then passed out." Looking down with sad eyes she continues. "I missed my Ballet recital and today I missed out on my cheer practice"

"I'm sorry to hear that Molly." Dennis sighed, realizing that she truly didn't know what was going on. In a way, it was a relief, But what would she think when he brought others in, kicking and screaming. Dennis tried to ignore thoughts of the future and focus on the present. Molly seemed so innocent, childlike. Every shred of humanity inside him screamed to let the girl go, to warn her of her fate, to give her a chance to run. Another part of him wanted to get closer, to watch her spin around in those ballet shoes. He forced those thoughts away again. "I um... Yeah. I brought you here because you passed out. Are you feeling better now?"

"A little..just hungry now."

 

"Hungry?" Dennis questioned. There was no food here. He'd have to go into town and risk being seen. No, he couldn't do that. He shouldn't anyways. Maybe on his next trip getting another victim he could just stop and bring her back something? Dennis rubbed his head, thinking. "What do you like, Molly?"

"I like veggies, fruits..mainly anything really. I mean it's your house so I don't want to burden you to much. Would it be okay if I called my bestie so I can tell her I'm okay and not to worry?" She asks.

"I'm afraid that cant happen." Dennis sighed. You're going to have to stay in this room and rest for a while. "Ill bring you back something to eat soon. I promise."

Sighing she sits back on the bed more "Okay.."

 

And hour passed by with Molly left alone in the dark locked room. Finally, the door flew open and Dennis stepped inside with a paper bag in his hands. "Hey. I brought you a salad. I also have a favor to ask. i need to move you to a different place, i have someone else who um... needs this room."

She jumps up suddenly, running up up to him and her arms wrap around his torso, laying her head just under his collar bone due to the fact she's much shorter then him. "I'm so glad your back.."

Dennis froze, overwhelmed by the contact. He stared down at Molly in disbelief before ever so gently wrapping an arm around her back. His own instinctual gesture shocked him. For a brief moment, he lost himself in the hug. He felt warm, secure. He wanted to make Molly feel safe. Safe from the beast, safe from his own urges, safe from... Patricia. Suddenly, Patricia's voice cut through his brain like a knife. "What are you doing?! There's no time for fun and games Dennis! Let go of her and bring the other unworthy one in!"

 

Molly looks up at him with a smile on her face, her lips pouting pink and eyes staring right through him. "Thank you for the salad da..." She was about to say something else but stops herself and says "Dennis, sir"blushing she goes to sit down on her bed to eat.

Dennis blinks, trying to get himself out of his trance. He stiffens his posture and adjusts his glasses. "You're welcome." he manages to speak, looking at molly curiously.

 

After she finishes and cleans up her mess, adding it to the bag. She hands it to him but still hoping he didn't know what she was about to say earlier. "Um I wanted to tell you the light in the bathroom is out"

Dennis nods and then goes out of the room briefly to dispose of the bag. He returns, tilting his head at the girl. "You want me to change the light bulb?" 

"Mhm" She says with a smirk.

"Alright. lets go." Dennis leads her by the arm into the bathroom with him. He sets out a stool to stand on, before turning away from Molly to examine the light. He takes out a flashlight from his pocket at points it at the ceiling. "It doesn't look busted." He mutters.

"It just zapped out..keep looking please" As she says that she sneaks out pretty quickly. She was slick when it came to getting away from a bully from school. Running down the hallways finding a good place to hide, some old employee lockers, opening it up she slips in and shuts the door.

 

"I don't think its broken- Oh." Dennis says, spinning around, realizing the small girl has fled. "Damn it." Dennis snarls. Jumping down and rushing out of the room into the main factory area. "Hey!" Dennis shouts out, furious at letting himself get tricked.

"Dennis." Patricia begins. "I think you've done quite enough. It's time to let the beast out." Dennis goes cold. "He'll kill molly." Patricia snickers. "That was the whole point of capturing her. Now, no more getting distracted. Either secure her or let the beast feed. We still have another impure to attend to!" Dennis nods, racing down the hallway. He wanted to find molly before it was too late.

 

Molly was in the locker trying to be as quiet as a mouse but couldn't control her giggles from slipping a little. "Heh heh" She slips a little.

Dennis arrived at the lockers, huffing from stress. He remembered lockers were a popular hiding place and begins slamming each one open. "If you're in here..." He slams another open, going down the row, and finding it empty. "Please just come out Molly!"

She jumps out of of her hiding place and into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Holding onto him. "You found me!" she chuckles then rubbing her nose against his in a Eskimo kiss. "Wanna chase me now? I'll give you a prize if you catch me"

Paralyzed, Dennis stares at Molly with his blue eyes turning dark. Here was a beautiful young girl, touching him, being so playful and sweet with him. Dennis could hardly bare it. The feeling of her body wrapped around him and the softness of the skin on her nose as it brushed against his sent his mind spiraling. He slowly managed a smile. "Sure. We can play..." Dennis whispers.

She gives him a big smile, her body slowly rubbing down his as she gets down. She takes off pretty quickly down the other way giggling as she runs.

 

Mesmerized, Dennis speeds up after her. He closes the space between them as they run. Now he's close enough to reach out and touch her hair, but he holds back. "I'm gonna catch you!" He teases, feeling warm and letting out a slight laugh. 

She seems to slow down more, breathing faster from all the laughing and running right back into her room, she jumps on the bed standing on it.

Dennis follows her into the room, smiling freely now. He watches her stand there on the bed and finds himself wanting to go to her, but he stops himself. He didn't want to hurt molly, and Patrica's demands were nagging at his brain. The beast needed food. No, this was too perfect. He was happy. He didn't want to let this end. Dennis frowned, eyes drifting away from Molly sadly. "I-I should go..."

"Don't you want your prize?" She playfully does a spin.

He hesitates, swallowing hard and feeling beads of sweat drip down his forehead. "I uh..." But then the thought of her dancing came crashing into his mind again. "Whats the prize?" Dennis asks nervously, licking his lips. Getting down from the bed then standing in front of him , she raises up on the tips of her toes and kisses him on the lips with the tip of her tongue running across his bottom lip slowly. It only last a few moments before it's over and she's looking up at him blushing.

 

His lips tingled, his body flushed with warmth and is muscles quivered. Molly had kissed him. He gazed back at the girl with heavy eyes before feeling himself fall forwards. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight and pressing her against him. "Thank you." He spoke dreamily, letting his arms return to his sides. He continued to look down at her. "But... why?"

"I wanted to have my first kiss with someone special " She smiles brightly at him.

"You think I'm special?" Dennis asks, enchanted.

"Of course I do da..." She stops herself from saying something and suddenly looks down with a look of embarrassment.

Dennis gently reaches out to tilt her head back up to look at him. "I think you're special too Molly..."

She nuzzles her face in his hand with a satisfied hum, closing her eyes and placing little kisses in his palm. Dennis shudders at the touch, breathing low. He can hardly hold himself back at this point. "Molly... can you do something for me?"

"Anything" She answers as she kisses along his fingers, but then starts to suck on them slowly, her eyes still closed.

 

Dennis can feel himself almost collapse. He gasps, curling his fingers in her mouth. "Dance for me, Molly." He groans. "Please."

"Okay" smiling she starts to dance doing her ballet moves but in a slower pace. She swings her leg around to the back and then back out again, her arms moving in the air gracefully. She even does the splits and pops back up quickly to her feet. All the while her skirt had been moving around her thighs as she danced.

Dennis stands there and watches her, unable to contain his raw desire. He moans quietly, brow furrowing, watching the beautiful display before him. His eyes follow every movement, and every moment he aches for her more. "Molly..."

She stops to look at him "Yes?"

"Can I sit down on the bed with you?" Dennis gulps. She takes his hand and leads him over to the bed sitting next to him.

 

Dennis hunkers into himself, looking at molly with a mixture of disbelief, panic and sheer joy. "You're an incredible dancer. I wish I could watch you for longer... I wish I could kiss you again. but I have to tell you something. It's important."

Molly stands up but then sits on his lap straddling him, laying her head on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything Dennis bear" her voice in a sweet tone.

Dennis cant hold it back at this point. He firmly wraps his arms around Molly's waist and pulls her even closer. He kisses her, unrestrained and needing. When he releases her, he's panting and searching her eyes desperately. "I need to help you escape this place." Dennis says urgently. "If I don't help you, you're going to get hurt."

"But I want to stay with you..I need you, please don't make me leave."

Dennis was torn. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, with beautiful molly in his arms. He knew however, Patricia soon would take notice, and then it would be all over. On the other hand, if he focused hard enough on his own feelings, he could extend his time here with his dream girl. "I wont make you leave. Just promise to behave okay? Can you please take off your stockings... slowly."

She lays back on the bed then, reaching down rolling her stocking very slowly down her leg showing off her lovely soft unmarked skin. "I'll be a good girl I promise" She says in a sweet whisper.

 

Dennis stares adoringly as Molly removes her stockings, her soft skin like the sun appearing from behind clouds. He licks his lips, feeling desire swell up through him. His eyes are glued to her body. "Take off more... please."

She lifts her other leg up and rolls the other stocking off slowly, as she does that her panties are in full view. She grins at him.

Dennis steps closer to the bed, he reaches down and takes one of the discarded stockings. He runs his fingers over the fabric, smiling back at Molly. "You're incredible." He moves to sit down on the bed beside her. He swallows nervously, his eyes roaming all over her.

"So are you" She says as she slips her shirt and skirt off, leaving her in just her underwear. "I don't want to lose you"

"I need you." Dennis confesses unabashedly. He feels his muscles tense as if he's ready to lunge when a wave of dread hits him suddenly. "Molly, how old are you?"

"18" She reply's.

Dennis breathes a sigh of relief. He smiles, gently reaching out to trace Molly's face gently. "Then... can i touch you?"

 

Molly takes a deep breath and slips her panties off. "I want you to be my first. I want to be a good girl for you. I want to be yours..daddy" as she says this her eyes a little teary, her hand comes up to rest on his cheek. "Just don't leave me like other's do"

"You're a very good girl Molly." Dennis says breathlessly. "I'm not going to leave you. Not ever. You're my good little girl." He climbs on top of her and places a kiss on her forehead. His face travels lower and he presses his lips against hers. "Mmph."

She mewls in his mouth, slipping off her bra then wrapping her legs around him. "I'm ready"

Dennis leans back to look at her. Her watery eyes, reddened lips, and blushing face. His eyes glance at her breasts, and down lower. The full picture is beyond beautiful to him. His hands trail up her arms and pin her hands above her head. He then reaches down to feel her breasts while placing aggressive kisses down her neck. "You're mine." He growls softly into her ear.

As he runs his hands on her breasts she moans softly, "Always my sweetheart" her head tilts back, eyes fluttering.

Dennis smirks, biting and nipping gently at her skin. He feels up and down her sides before his hand comes to rest at her hip. He pulls her closer to him, their bodies now pressed together. Dennis shudders at the contact, letting out a low moan. "You want me don't you?" He asks, kneading her breasts with teasing fingers. "You want me to make you feel like a very good girl?"

Molly shivers nodding her head, biting her bottom lip. "Please...daddy" she quietly begs, lifting her hips up to press against his. "Mmm" she mewls more.

 

Dennis snarls into her neck, unable to contain his desire as the contact between their bodies increases. His arms wrap around her, and he guides her body into position. He leans back once again, this time, to undress himself. Starting at his throat, he begins undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once freed, he tosses the shirt off of himself, exposing a muscular body covered in scars. He then begins unzipping the fly of his pants, releasing himself. He ached to be with her now. "Molly, beg for me more."

"Please! I need you! please please! Daddy please!" She cries out.

 

"Yes, that's my good girl." Dennis crawls on top of molly again. This time, he feels like he's burning alive with yearning. It consumes him, his lust, and he slowly moves to press himself against her.

Her pussy is so slick with her wetness, the sweetness, the innocence of of her is intoxicating. She's flushed, breathing faster, looking up into his eyes. "I love you.."

Dennis smiles, eyes lighting up. He's taken aback but at the same time exhilarated by molly's words. "I love you too." He says, feeling extraordinary. His body is hard against her. He grinds on her, taunting her, his breathing heavy.

"I've been waiting so long for someone to say that to me. I'm so tired of being alone" Her arms come up to wrap around him bringing him closer, hers hands drift softly down to his lower back pushing him forwards into her all the way hard. She bites her lip hard, a small shriek of pain escapes passed her lips. Dennis lets out a cry of pleasure. He pauses for a moment to savor the feeling of her enclosed around him. She's warm and wet and he feels like he's home. He moans as he begins moving again, this time much rougher. "You'll never be alone again." Dennis says through gritted teeth before biting down on her neck once more. "Never again."

"Uh uuh" She slowly starts to get past the pain and loving the feeling of him moving inside her, the closeness, the love she feels from it makes her feel happiness.

 

Dennis finds himself in a state of total bliss. All of his desires accepted and reciprocated, but no longer feeling overwhelmed, he looses himself completely in the moment. This beautiful girl was his.

"Dennis..." A voice growls.  Dennis's blood runs cold.

Molly's head tilts back her mouth open as she moans and pants, "I belong.." Her eyes are closed feeling the bliss of it wash over her body causing her to get tighter around him, her hand drifts down between them to rub on her clit. She's completely oblivious to the look on Dennis's face.

 

"No!" Dennis chokes out, barely a whisper, but it's too late. He can feel himself being flung back into the room with chairs as the Beast takes hold of the light. Dennis's last fleeting thought was "I'm so sorry Molly."

Muscles strain and expand while veins appear all along his body. The look of fear previously on his face turns into a twisted grin, and his eyes are consumed by black. The beast is awake, and he stares in hunger at the girl underneath him. "Molly." He snarls viciously.

 

"Yes..my love?" She says still fluttering her eyes.

"Do you know how special you are? You're... sacred even. Meant to fulfill a great purpose." The Beast says, licking her neck, tasting her. 

Molly looks up at him through half hooded eyes, her hand comes up to cup his cheek. "I've never known love like yours..I'm so in love with you." she says in a dazed tone of voice, her body still flushed and wet. The smell of her arousal still very strong in the air and a small hint of copper from her innocence being taken from her.

The Beast firmly takes her hand in his mouth, biting down just hard enough to pinch. He lets her hand go giving it one last lick, tasting the salt and sweat. "Love..." The Beast hums. "I'm going to finish what Dennis started before i eat you." He says deviously. With that, he coils his arms around her body, locking them together and pushing in as deep as he could go.

Her body starts to shake and she whimpers as he moves on her. But as he does she starts to feel he's angry with her, her mind starts to have flashbacks of her past, talking out loud she yells "Please...dad please don't leave me! I'll be good!" She cries out "I'll watch you..I'll watch you! just please don't leave me!" shaking her head, her body on the other hand reacts to the beast and finally lets go. "Dennnis!!"

 

Feeling her body tense and release around him, the beast too, climbs closer to his own end. He is struck by her words however, and in his mind questions their meaning. Unable to stop his body, he reaches his tipping point and lets out a ferocious cry. He crushes her even closer in his embrace as he finally lets go.

She's panting laying underneath him, her eyes teary from happiness from what happened between them and part hurt from her flashback. "Don't leave.. I'll be a good girl I promise"

The beast, uncoiling from around her, now looks down at Molly with a confused and intrigued expression. His body feels alive with an energy he'd never known before and he can push his hunger to the side for a moment to focus. "Did your father hurt you?" He asks in a low, gentle voice. Molly looks up into his eyes "He...showed me things and yelled at me if I said I didn't want to see it"

Pausing to consider Molly's words, the beast let out a sigh. He smiled. "You may be pure. You may not be sacred food... but I need to eat." With that, he rose from the bed. "Dennis will be happy to keep you as his little pet, I'm sure."

 

"Can I see him please"

"I didn't know you realized he was gone." The Beast taunted.

"I did when you asked me about my father. I was to dazed before to notice." She blushes. The beast lets out a slight chuckle. "I'll let you see Dennis. briefly. I'm sure he'll be relieved." 

Hunching over in pain, he begins to change back to normal. After a few cries and convulsions, the beast is gone and Dennis has returned. Wincing, gaze full of remorse, Dennis strides over to Molly and wraps her in a desperate hug. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He nearly weeps.

"It's okay, I'm okay..see" She holds out her arms and smiles.

Dennis looks into her eyes, searching them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes.. but next time please tell me if you're going to leave." She blushes "I'm a little embarrassed"

"I'm sorry, I cant really help it when that happens." Dennis admits. "But I promise, from now on I'll do everything in my power never to leave you again."

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrenknight & B****h****. Look for part 2 ;) *


	57. On The Hunt P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Horde X My Oc's Elizabeth and Molly.

 

It had been days since Dennis had found his sweet Molly and she was loving every moment with him. But on the other side of town someone was waiting for her to come home and was worried for her dear friend.

Elizabeth was upset and stressed out. The girl with black hair, dark blue eyes, and lots of curves came from a party high as a kite, this was one way to keep herself from freaking out. She went into the store to get some things and to start looking again for Molly. She had went to Molly's mom's house but she wasn't there once again. Molly always kept busy trying to not feel so damn lonely since her mom always left her alone at the house for long periods of time because she loved her work more then her own child. Elizabeth took over in a way letting Molly stay at her apartment and being there for her as much as she could. 

She makes it to her building with her groceries, kind of giggling as she gets out her keys to go up to her apartment. "Damn..I hate these damn keys they never work right" she struggles with it in the lock. Kicking at the door "Ugh..." She then chuckles slightly because she hurt her foot a little.

 

Dennis was on the prowl again. The Beast demanded food and was getting impatient and desperate. If Dennis did not succeed in bringing back food tonight, the Beast threatened to take over completely. The chilly evening air made Dennis shiver as he walked down a desolate street with chloroform at the ready in his pocket. His thoughts went back to molly, as they often do, and he let out a shaky sigh. Every day he feared for her safety. Dennis spotted a lone person struggling at the door of an apartment building. They had a bag in their arms and as Dennis got closer he noticed it was a woman with dark hair. He stepped off the sidewalk to stand in the shadows and watch her.

"Damn ugh" Elizabeth gets frustrated at it and gives up and then getting a idea "Ah ha fire escape" She walks back in the side area of the building and puts her bag down on the ground, reaching for the ladder up high above her.

Dennis quickly followed the girl to side of the building, pausing to watch her. Realizing she was about to climb up the ladder, Dennis made his move. "Hey." He called out, stepping out from the shadows. "What uh are you doing?"

Elizabeth turns around "Oh, I'm trying to get the ladder down. I can't seem to get my door unlocked" She chuckles.

 

"I can help you with that if you like." Says Dennis pleasantly, offering a smile.

She smiles back "Really? Thank you!"

Dennis approaches calmly. He moves to reach up for the ladder when suddenly his hands are around Elizabeth. One hand covers her mouth while the other reaches into his pocket to grab the spray can.

She tries to fight and struggle but then stops, relaxing laying her back against his front, giving him full control. Her breathing has slowed down more and she seems almost calm leaning into him. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her nose as if she's just waiting for him to make the next unknown move.

Dennis brings the can up to her face, but hesitates as she goes soft against him. She's not resisting anymore, he realizes. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he sprays her with the chloroform and sends her into the dark. Swiftly, he sweeps her off her feet and carries her back to the Beast's nest. Careful to avoid cars along the way back. "Let's hope the beast is satisfied this time." He whispers, looking sadly down at the girl in his arms.

 

Elizabeth wakes up in a room alone, she sits up on the cot to look at her surroundings. "Fuck.." She mutters to herself knowing she let herself get kidnapped.

Dennis leans against a giant broken machine in the factory, using it as support. His head is in his hands, and he stifles a groan. Finally, the deed had to be done. If the Beast did not feed tonight, he may as well kiss any shred of happiness he has goodbye. He wouldn't be allowed to see molly again, and the Beast would be completely on the loose. This new girl he just kidnapped, with her striking blue eyes and a curvaceous body, would have to become the beast's meal. Dennis sighed, and prepared to go inform her of her fate.

 

Elizabeth looks around the room looking for a way out. She takes her small jacket off throwing it on the cot. She's wearing jean shorts, and a black tank top that shows off her well rounded big breasts. "Shit..I'm so sorry..Molly." She thinks to herself.

Dennis unlocks the door and enters the room where Elizabeth was being held. He stood, blocking the door and staring at her, his hands folded. Licking his lips, Dennis began to grimly explain the situation. "I've brought you here for a reason. Please remain calm. It will all be over soon."

Elizabeth just eyes him from head to toe slowly thinking how sexy his build is, almost as if she's not listening to him talk, just admiring him. She bites her bottom lip slightly in deep thought, but then shakes her head, she knows she needs to focus and get out of this mess so she can find poor Molly. 

Looking up at the man in front of her with a very determined look on her face, she suddenly tries to bolt for the door, using all the strength she has to tackle him trying to knock him over. 

Dennis is startled at first but quickly is aware of what she's attempting to do. Before Elizabeth can reach the door Dennis grabs her by the waist, spins her around and pins her against the wall. He's fuming and glaring at her with a quiet rage as he holds her there. "Dont. Do. That."

 

"Can't blame a girl for at least trying" She huffs and stares into his eyes as if she's challenging him but also a bit of something unknown shining through as she tilts her head slightly with a little smirk on her face.

"I suppose not." Dennis says gruffly. He takes her by the wrist and walks her over to the bed. "Sit down, please.""Make me" She says in a teasing voice.

Dennis's calm was wavering. His grip tightened on the girl's wrist as he let out a heavy sigh. He glared at her with a furrowed brow and a tired look in his eyes. "You don't want me to make you. Trust me."

She gets closer to him smirking. "Maybe I want you too"

No longer holding back, Dennis pulls the girl close, snarling, before pushing her down forcefully onto the bed. As she lands on her back, the springs creek loudly and she gasps and Dennis grows concerned at the sound. He pushed her really hard. he feared she may have hurt her spine. Quickly, he's beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry! Please, are you alright?"

She sits up moving her back around, stretching and a small crack noise echos the near empty room. She just smiles at him "I'm fine..why did you stop?"

 

Dennis shakes his head. A lewd thought briefly crossed his mind as he watched her stretch. "I'm not allowed." Dennis says, standing up from the bed.

"Not allowed what, Mr Crumb?"

Dennis swallows nervously, glaring at her. Suddenly, he's holding her up by the scruff of her shirt. "How do you know his last name?" He asks urgently.

"Well some people actually pays attention to the news, believe it or not." she bites her bottom lip in a playful matter. "So which one are you?"

Dennis is taken aback. He thought when he first kidnapped her that she didn't recognize him, but it turns out she had all along. Dennis released her and stepped back. "Dennis." He spoke slowly. "What's yours?"

"Elizabeth" She smirks at him. "Oh yes Dennis, the one with the fetish right?

Dennis turns a bright shade of red. He's filled with an mixture of anger and wild embarrassment. "No." he says shortly.

She just chuckles at his face being so red. "You know you're not that great at lying darling"

 

"Elizabeth, if you are fully aware of why you're here, I don't think you'd be doing this." Dennis says in a low tone. He steps closer to her, backing her against the bed. "Your'e here to fulfill a purpose."

"You mean the big bad beast is going to come eat me?" Elizabeth says as shes pressing her hand on his chest.

Dennis's blood boils hot at the contact. Before he can stop himself his hands are holding Elizabeth close to him by her waist. "Yes." He breathes, a look of sadness hidden somewhere behind his eyes.

"So you like girls dancing huh, that's not that bad.. you shouldn't be so embarrassed about it."

Dennis lets out a sigh, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his forehead against Elizabeth's in a surprising intimate gesture. "It's not embarrassing, it's just wrong. Immoral. It's disgusting."

"Then I guess I'm just as bad.. I've been told the same thing from other's about what I have" She lets out a big sigh.

"What do you have?" Dennis asks, pulling back and looking down at her curiously. 

"An addiction to.." She stops then looking a bit worried, but finally she breathes out the last word "Sex"

"Oh." Dennis says, suddenly feeling alert. He looks down at her lips, licking his own and breathing heavy. "I um... I don't think that makes you a monster. At all.

 

"She gets closer to him laying her hands on his chest, her lips very close to his "Whenever I get stressed out or worried about something I feel like I'm going to go off the deep end. If I don't take care of it in some way I feel like I'm going crazy. It's hard to control this raw..untamed passion I feel"

"I can relate." Dennis whispers, entranced. "Are you stressed or worried right now?"

"Dennis... Sit down on the bed..please"

Dennis tilts his head at Elizabeth, unsure. He towers over her with his muscular form nearly able to engulf her. Yet, he complies. Weary still that she may try to escape, but none the less he sits down as she says.

Elizabeth raises her arms up and starts to slowly move her hips side to side, then her arms come back down to run up along her sides up under her tank top slipping it upwards up over her black bra and then off on to the floor. She begins to rub her hands all over her breasts slowly as she moves her body very sensually. one of her hands moves down to her upper legs rubbing on her inner thigh then up to the zipper, unzipping her jean shorts.

His eyes cant leave her. the hypnotic way she moves drives him wild. His breathing hitches and he can feel his pants growing painfully tight. She knows his weakness, and is exploiting it. The idea of her doing this to just try and escape was getting farther and farther from Dennis's mind as all he could focus on was her. "Take them off, please." Dennis breathes.

She keeps moving as she slides her shorts down over her hips letting them drop to the floor, kicking them aside. Her hands continue to glide across her body as she moves ever so often gliding up her thighs up to between her legs, saying there a little more each time.

Swallowing a knot in his throat, Dennis eagerly watches. His eyes intently follow every move. His hands squeeze into fists at his sides, resisting the temptation to reach out and touch her. He bites his lip, looking away in shame for a brief moment as he's unable to resist imagining fucking her. Then his thoughts raced to molly. He felt guilty. 

"Elizabeth?" Dennis says reluctantly. "You don't have to do this. You aren't going to escape. I don't want to have to put you through any more pain than what you must endure already... please, if you don't want to do this, then don't."

 

Elizabeth bites her lip continuing on now bumping her legs against his knees, her fingers keep gliding against her underwear then over the hem slipping down under the fabric, rubbing against her pussy directly, her head tilts back, a loud moan escapes past her red lips. "Uuhh!!!" it echos the small room.

Dennis shuts his eyes. It was as if all his dirty fantasies had come to life and manifested as this woman. Now she was outright touching herself. she wasn't kidding about her strong needs. Dennis's own needs were rapidly growing, and finally he snapped. He reached out to grab Elizabeth and roughly brought her into his lap. "Let me help you." He murmurs, his hand clawing at her thigh.

She leans in to whisper "If I start I won't be able to stop myself.." her tongue licks his neck, nipping at it gently. Tracing his belt buckle her fingers then back up his body to cup his face with her hands, looking at him with her eyes fully dilated, that they almost look black.

"Good." Intoxicated by her eyes, her smell, her words, Dennis grabs a fistful of Elizabeth's hair and pulls her head back as his lips crush into hers. His tongue slides into her mouth, twirling with her own. His hands move up her thighs to tug on the strings of her panties. He releases her mouth for a moment to growl "Are you my dirty girl?"

After shaking her head yes "I'm your filthy impure" She says in a deeper voice, pushing him down against the bed, undoing his pants fully. She suddenly gets down lower on him, giving him a hand job at a good pace, her tongue starts to lick his shaft up and down then swirling around the head teasing him.

Sensation wracking his body. He stifles a moan, gritting his teeth and clamoring at the mattress with tense hands. The feeling of her tongue on his aching cock makes him buck his hips in desperation. "You filthy... please...ah fuck! Please!" Dennis whines. 

Elizabeth sinks her mouth down around his cock sucking it, even deep throats him shaking her head, little sounds she makes while doing it makes tiny vibrations "Mmm mm"

 

Dennis cries out, jerking forwards into her mouth. The wet warm feeling all around him driving him over the edge. "Fuck!" He snarls, veins popping against his temples as a tingling feeling begins to spread through his body. He wanted to turn Elisabeth over and fuck her, but he was paralyzed by the sweet sensation of her mouth. "You filthy Impure girl." He bit out at her.

Elizabeth gives him one last hard suck but then stops, lifting herself up, getting over his hips to straddle him, aligning her pussy with is harden cock then sliding down. She starts rocking her hips fast, moaning loudly. "Uh uuh fuck!"

"Yes! That's it..." Dennis moans, "Good girl, Elizabeth." The feeling of her slick soft body clenching around his member, filling her as she rode him, was like a drug sending him into a high. Without even realizing it, Dennis was slipping away from the light. 

"Sleep well Dennis. My turn." The beast sneered. Dennis was too far gone to react, but a coldness, a dark remorseful feeling swept over his consciousness as it faded. The beast opened his black eyes to find Elizabeth on top of him and a feeling of pleasure coursing through his body. How familiar, he mused. once again Dennis couldn't keep control when being intimate. This time, however, Dennis failed to establish anything that would protect this girl from becoming a sacrifice. As the beast's muscles grew and expanded, the shirt Dennis was wearing began to rip and tear. The beast's cock grew inside Elizabeth and he grinned wickedly as he watched her squirm. "My impure girl," The beast spoke in between pants of ecstasy, licking his hungry lips, "You're all mine."

 

Elizabeth looks down at him breathing harder, her eyes so dark with lust, she licks her lips grinning at him, looking almost as wild as he does. She pushes her hands on his chest harder, nails digging into his chest. "And you're all mine" bracing herself against him riding him harder and faster. The mattress is moving now and she's not letting up. "I want you all to feel this!" She shouts out.

"Make us!" The beast grunts out, wrapping his hands around her waist and pushing her harder against him. His own nails claw into her flesh and leave raw red marks. A trace of Dennis's consciousness still exists in this moment, and he can feel everything. In full control, the starving beast drools at the mouth, watching Elizabeth's breasts bounce up and down from the force of their sex. "We will make you feel everything!" He growls.

Elizabeth starts to bounce herself faster, her pussy getting tighter around him "Yesss!! Ooh Fuck!" Pulling off her bra exposing her breasts bouncing, her hands rubbing them roughly. "I'm all yours..all of me..I belong to you all!" She groans loudly.

"You're all ours!" The beast hisses, his hands now squeezing her ass and slamming her against him. He can feel his climax begin to tear through him.

 

She feels her climax hit her like a bolt of lightning, it jolts her body as it hits sending waves of great pleasure. She moans then shouts "Rejoice!!!" falling back onto his legs and the bed, sweating feeling the after shocks of her orgasm, her eyes fluttering.

Laying there, panting, for a few moments, with his eyes rolled back into his head, the beast grins. He recovers at an unnatural speed, sitting up and staring down at Elizabeth. "Yes, rejoice." The beast says softly, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathes. He imagines tearing into her body with his teeth, tasting her sweet flesh. "Are you ready to fulfill your true purpose?" He asks, climbing over top of her.

Elizabeth looks up at him through half hooded eyes "Just make it fast my darling" She lays her head to the side and shuts her eyes waiting for whatever happens next.

 

The beast leans down to lick slowly across Elizabeth's stomach. The salty sweetness of her skin tantalizes him. His mouth parts, exhaling in exhilaration. His bloodshot black eyes focus on the pulse of blood in her veins. Lunging, he bites down hard. his hands move to seize her wrists to hold her arms down at her sides. Teeth sinking deep into flesh, drawing blood, the beast tears away, leaving an open wound. He snarls satisfied, and moves to take another bite.

Elizabeth let out this painful cry with tears rolling down her face from the corners of her beautiful blue eyes. Her skin becoming paler by the second, last thing she does is reach for her neck as if she's maybe choking on her own blood, touching the pretty red choker band around her lovely neck. Her hand drops then lifeless and her heart stops.

As the beast feasts, a noise coming from outside the room disturbs him. He pulls away from Elizabeth, her blood and gore dripping from his mouth as he turns towards the door. Somewhere in his mind, the Beast could hear Dennis question "Molly?"

 

Back in the room where they sleep, Molly is under the covers in the bed sobbing, wearing nothing but one of Dennis's shirts and her underwear since she hasn't been aloud outside yet. She's scared and confused, the sounds of a scream and growls had terrified her.

Looking back as his unfinished meal, the beast grunts and reluctantly gets off the bed. "I'll be back for you." He whispers to Elizabeth's corpse. With that, the Beast exits the room and crawls his way along the walls over to Molly's room.

Tears are falling from her red rimmed eyes, while she still hides under the covers as if they would protect her.

The beast enters molly's room. He continues ascending until he's climbing on the ceiling above her. He peers down at her huddled form under the blankets curiously. "It's ok, we're here." He soothes.

"I want Dennis.." She sobs.

Groaning, the beast reluctantly jumps down from the ceiling and lands beside the bed. The beast wanted to return to his food, but he was well aware Molly would not calm down until she could see Dennis again. Giving in, the beast retreated from the light and Dennis rushed to take it. 

"Molly?" Dennis spoke tentatively.

She comes out from under the covers quickly wrapping her arms around him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. "I heard bad things.."

"I know. I did bad things." Dennis whispers, rubbing molly's back. 

"It's wasn't you..It was him. That bad beast man.. You would never do something like that, you're my angel" She hugs him, crawling into his lap.

Dennis gulps nervously. He had indeed betrayed Molly's trust without even thinking. The thought of loosing her unconditional love made his heart ache. Here she was now, curled up in his lap. He sighed and petted her hair. 

Molly kisses him softly, rubbing her tongue against his. "I wish you could live with me and my friend in our apartment, we all would be so happy together my Dennis Bear" She says nuzzling his cheek.

"I wish I could too." Dennis says longingly. He twirls his fingers through her hair. "What is your friend like?"

 

"Oh shes a sweetheart, she's very loving and has always looked after me since my mom is never home. She's had a hard life too so she understands me. You would love her..daddy, you really would"

"That all sounds wonderful." Dennis sighs. "I hard life? What kinds of things?"

"She had 3 boyfriends that were bad to her one was mostly yelling, later with the 2 boyfriend he made her do things to him sexually and to herself getting her addicted. The last he...He took her to the woods and told her she was worthless, and slit her throat..leaving her to die alone. But someone later on found her and took her to the hospital, they told her she was lucky she lived through that because any normal person would have just died as deep as it was" She tears up some as she talks.

 

"I... I cant believe it. That's terrible, but that would also mean she's pure." Dennis realized. Then a troubling thought struck him. "Where is your shared apartment located, Molly?"

"On 25th street, the old brick building with tall vines all over the sides....why?" She asks puzzled.

Dennis's mouth went dry. That was the building he had kidnapped Elizabeth from. The girl he had just had sex with and the Beast had just killed. "I've got to go check on something..." Dennis said, gently nudging molly off his lap. "What's wrong baby?" She asks getting worried.

"It's nothing. I'll be right back, I promise." Dennis says sincerely. He gets up, turns around and caresses Molly's face before heading towards the door.

Back in the other room..

Elizabeth had woken up and struggled to the bathroom leaving a huge blood stain on the bed where she was being ripped apart. She just barely is standing up near the sink, looking at her wounds that are no longer open holes of with torn flesh and gore hanging out but now still missing one huge piece of the first layer of skin across her belly and part of her breast. She holds herself as she shuffles to the bathtub and sits on the side of it still covered in blood.

Dennis leaves Molly's room, shutting the door behind him and proceeds down the hallway. He reaches the cell where Elizabeth is being held and opens the door. His heart drops when he doesn't see a body on the bed.

There's a small noise coming from the bathroom, the sound of someone panting heavily.

  
Peering around the corner to see the source of the noise, Dennis was shocked to see Elizabeth alive. Bloody, but alive. "What?" He questioned aloud, blinking in disbelief.

Elizabeth tries to stand but is still weak, holding a hand over her stomach area. "You here to try to finish me off?" she chuckles but then groans from the pain.

Dennis steps into the bathroom, but hesitates in assisting despite the mess. "How are you alive?" Dennis asks, not angry or upset, just confused.

"I need to get clean...I still have gore on me. Will you help me?" She asks leaning against the tub wall, breathing heavy.

"Yeah." Dennis said, stepping into the room and reaching into a cabinet to retrieve a washcloth. He went to Elizabeth's side and helped ease her into the tub, feeling guilty the whole time as he looked at her wounded body. He turned on the water and let it fill up the tub before kneeling down beside it. "I'm... I'm so sorry."

 

"Thank you my sweetheart" She unclips the back of her red choker neckband, letting it fall off exposing the long deep scar across her throat. Taking the washcloth getting it soapy, running it across her soft skin of her breasts, being very careful of her wound there cleaning off the blood.

"So it is you." Dennis said under his breath, noticing the scar on Elizabeth's throat and remembering what molly had said. "You're Molly's friend."

Elizabeth gets wide eyed "You have Molly?! Where is she?!" She tries to jump up out of the tub, splashing everywhere.

Dennis restrains her, holding her back down so she cant leave the tub. He hisses as water splatters all over his shirt but chooses to ignore it to the best of his ability. "She's safe." Dennis insists. "Please calm down so i can address your wound."

She's breathing hard making her breasts move up and down, staring up into his eyes "Don't let him hurt her.."

 

"He wont, and he cant hurt you anymore now either. You're pure." Dennis breathed, releasing her.Elizabeth lifts her hand to cup his face, rubbing her thumb across his bottom slowly "As soon as you wrapped your arms around me in that alley..I knew it was fate that brought us together. I know that I belong to you and the others."

Dennis smiled, feeling himself blush. "Yes, you do now." He spoke sincerely. "Here," Dennis lifted up a washcloth, "Lets finish cleaning you up and then we can go see Molly."

She gives him a kiss and lets him finish helping her. After getting her into one of Dennis's shirts, they go to see Molly, Elizabeth runs up to her and holds in her arms, giving kisses all over her soft face. "I missed you so much.."  

Molly chuckles "I missed you too!"

Dennis watches their reunion. He smiles warmly, feeling joy that both women were going to be safe now. In the back of his mind, he could feel the beast scowling, but he didn't care. The hungry monster couldn't hurt either of them anymore.

 

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrennight & B****h****. *
> 
> Graphic art by me.


	58. A Friend From School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My OC Sam and Molly. Yandere AU. (Dennis is very OCC XD) Molly has a friend from school she brings home. But at what price? and what's the friends big secret? *
> 
> Graphic art by me. :)

It was a pretty summers day and it was time for Molly to get home from school. 

She had ran into a friend of hers by the name of Sam and Molly had invited him over to have some fun at her house. He agreed and walked home with her holding her hand.

 

They finally get to the house and go inside "Hey baby I'm home!" Molly shouts.

Dennis walked over and mind blanked everything except for what was right in front of him. Three things 1. Molly was looking cute 2. Molly was holding hands with another guy 3. This guy was cute and was he bi or pan or something? Dennis had a sexual identity crisis in the the three seconds it took for him to take the whole scene in. He quickly turned to Molly and smiled. "Hi sweet girl who's your friend".

"Oh this is Sam, he's a friend of mine from school" She winks at him trying to reassure him.

Sam holds his hand out "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Sam" he says with a rather sweet like smile. Molly pitches in again "He's in my art class and we have worked on a lot of school projects together" she says smiling big.

Sam smiles back at her then back at Dennis "Yup she's very talented this one" 

 Molly just blushes and waves him off. "Oh stop it.." she giggles.

Dennis is starting to think this kid wants to die. There has been a pattern of everyone who flirts with Molly dying and most other people had noticed that pattern. Dennis smiled and reached out shaking Sam's hand. "Indeed well I have work to do so you two should get to work". **(Translation he's going to go watch the security cameras he put everywhere in the house)**

\--

They both go to Molly's room.

"Hey nice room, you have cute taste" He says as he looks around the room and then sits on her bed.  "Aw thanks" she joins him on the bed. "wanna play some video games?"

"Sure thing sweetness" he reply's, smiling. 

They both play her xbox for at least an half hour.

 

Molly looks like she's getting bored "Do you want to..play..um truth of dare?" she shyly asks. Sam smiles "Okay.. truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay I dare you to rub your tongue against mine" He smirks. "Ew" she laughs. "Alright, it's all good in good fun, what harm would it do." There tongues meet rubbing up against each other's slowly. After a min passes by Molly pulls away to look into Sam's grey eyes. She's a little out of breath, feeling a little aroused. Her cheeks are a little flushed. Sams face is blushing a bit as well.

"Wow Sam..I " she stops mid way trying not to think of his tongue and what it could do other places. He just looks at her and smiles "I'm sorry if I got you feeling sensitive, I don't want to leave you hanging by a thread"

She looks like she's touched by what he said and how sweet it was. He leans over whispering in her ear "Here, let me take care of it" He gets down between her legs wrapping his arms around her thighs after he slipped her panties off and starts giving her oral. Paying lots of attention to her aching clit.

"Oh mmy gawd.." She moans but in the back of her mind she knew Dennis wouldn't approve. But now it she couldn't help but feel good, the feeling of Sams hot tongue flicking and sucking lightly on her pussy made her mind like butter.

 

Dennis was watching because of the security cameras and was pissed as all hell but also slightly disappointed. He sighed and left the office before walking down to Molly's room and knocking on the door.They straighten themselves out and sit up. "Come in"

 

"Hi sweet girl" Dennis said staring at Molly with a slightly psychotic look in his eyes. "I hope you didn't forget about the security cameras I installed and weren't doing anything bad".

**(Molly is aware of the security cameras because it was the only way Dennis would stop following her around the house)**

 

"We were just playing some games sweetie" She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh huh" said Dennis raising an eyebrow  **(Press X to doubt)**

She pouts her bottom lip out as she gets close to him, gently rubbing her hands on his chest in circles. "Honest it was just a game.."

Sam bites his lower lip "Do you to want to be alone..I could leave"

"Sam as nice as it was to meet you I have to ask why did you start trying to seduce Molly when you knew she was taken" Dennis asked. "Also Molly dear that's bullshit I was watching from the cameras the entire time, once he stepped out of line I came down here"."I wasn't trying to, it really was game"

"Yeah it was hun.. I just..my body reacted to it and well you know" Molly gets a worried look on her face.

"I just didn't want her to be on edge is all. But I'll leave now" Sam gets up walking past them out into the hallway. "Thank you for trying Sam you probably should go" Dennis said looking horrendously disappointed. 

"Don't be upset Dennis bear.." she says hugging him. "You know I'm for you daddy.." she says daddy in sweet tone of voice, bating her eyes at him. Molly lifts his hand to her mouth and sucks on his fingers slowly "Mmm yours"

 

Sam's getting his jacket in the living room.

Dennis sighed slightly. "As much as I'd like to believe you I don't know if I can anymore"

"Please.. baby." she bites her lip. "I wouldn't lie to you. It's just was truth or dare, I just got aroused from it, but I didn't mean to"

"And why did you let him eat you out if you got aroused you should've kicked him out and came to me I would've helped"

"It was just in the moment..it all happened so fast. But I think he just wanted to help. I thought that was sweet of him is all. I'm sorry.." she leans up and gives him a kiss.

"Honey you do realize what you did right?" Dennis asked leaning back so she couldn't kiss him. "You cheated on me"

"But I, that wasn't on my mind..to me it was a game. I swear baby" she gets teary eyed.

"Honey what were you going to let him do"

"Just the tonguing, but it all happened so fast. Please don't hurt him."

"I'm not going to simply because we are getting too much heat already but you better not let anything else like this happen ever again"

"I promise babycakes" She says wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a big kiss. Dennis gently kissed her back smiling slightly. Molly smiles back hugging him tight. **  
**

***Later that Night***

 

Dennis had already gotten Sam's address from the schools records and was headed to his house to gain some information on the boy.

Sam came outside taking the trash out to the cans in front of his small house. he walks around to the back to sit in one of the chairs on the back porch.

Dennis quickly moves through one of the open windows and finds Sam's bedroom and starts scoping it out for possible black mail.

Everything in his room was pretty much normal and plain. 

 

Sam heads back into the house going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. he stares out the window leaning over the sink. Thinking about what had happened earlier in the day.

Dennis goes for the bathroom next because people tend to shove stuff under the bathroom sink when they're cleaning and don't want to think about it.

There's some cleaners and a basket with a hair brush, comb, deodorant, a bottle of shampoo. and a box of soap bars and a box of tampons.

Dennis thought they were mostly likely his mothers at first but then he really thought about. Why weren't the tampons in his mom's bathroom? Why were they in Sam's? An idea popped into Dennis's head, all he needed was proof. He quickly walked back into Sam's bedroom and crouched down so he could look under the bed.

 

That's when Sam walks in and takes off his flannel shirt leaving himself in just jeans and t shirt, he stops and looks up to see Dennis. He swallows hard not sure what to expect. "Why are you here?

Dennis walks over to Sam humming quietly. "Well I came over here looking for blackmail because Molly won't let me kill you when I discovered the most interesting thing"

"What did you find?" he asks seriously.

"Tampons" Dennis said smiling. "Now at first I thought they were your mothers but then I thought hey why are they in your bathroom and not hers so mysterious"

"Uh that's because she stores a lot of her extra stuff in my bathroom" He lies. "Why on earth do you want to try to blackmail me for? I already said I was sorry"

 

"Yes well the fact that you even tried to seduce her while you knew she was taken is a bad sign yes?" Dennis said. "Also you just lied to me everything else in that bathroom was definitely yours"

"I already told you we were playing a game and she was completely unaware that I was going to make that move on her and second that bathroom is for anyone." He raises his eyebrow. "I think your jealous of me"

"No I'm not" Dennis said "besides I'm not blaming her, I'm blaming you"

"You are jealous.. why the fuck are you jealous of me for?"

"I'm really not" Dennis said a condescending smile on his face.

Sam just tilts his head at him. "What were you thinking when you watched the feed?" he asks suddenly.

"How disappointed I was with the two of you" Dennis said without batting an eye.

"I think your lying" He pokes Dennis's chest in accusing matter.

 

Dennis grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back before slamming Sam into a wall. "I could break your wrist right now you wouldn't be able to stop me". Dennis's grip tightens on Sam's wrist to the point of pain.

"I think you enjoyed watching and maybe just maybe got off on it" He laughs and groans from the pain from his wrist.

Dennis sighs and calmly breaks his wrist. "I really didn't want to do that Sam but you made me so angry". Dennis just looks mildly disappointed and disgusted not a hint of regret or remorse on his face.

Sam just fell to his knees holding his wrist, he didn't even scream just made a deep whimper like noise, he grabs his own wrist and sets the bone back in place, making a cry "ahhgh!" he looks up at Dennis with tears running down his face looking so fragile.

Dennis sighed and kneeled down in front of him, his eyes suddenly soft with emotion. "I didn't want to do that Sam".

 

"I wanted.. you to get off on it, I thought of you when I went down on her." He puts his other hand on Dennis's face, rubbing his thumb over his stubble on his jaw slowly.

Dennis sighs as he wiped away Sam's tears with his thumb. "Why did you make me angry then baby if you had just told me the truth..."

"I didn't want to embarrass you since, I know your not into that"

"Baby you gave me a sexual identity crisis the minute you walked in the door"

"Why? Is it because I'm thinner and smaller then most guys? I can't help that" He takes a deep breath. "I can't help that I'm not big and strong like you and, and.." he stutters.

"Oh honey no that's not it" Dennis looked mildly amused but also tired, so tired.

"What is it then?"

"I don't know if you have noticed but you are gorgeous I wasn't having a crisis because you are thinner or smaller or whatever strange notation got into your head it happened because I think your attractive"

 

His mouth drops a little "You do? I thought you were..I mean" he gets quiet thinking of what to say next, feeling loss for words.

"What did you think baby"

"Are you Bi?"

"Possibly although I think Pan may fit better. When I love someone their gender doesn't matter"

Sam leans forward giving a soft kiss to his lips. Dennis gently kisses back.

"There's something I wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you"

"Aren't you sweet" Dennis said running his thumb down Sam's cheek. "And when was that".

"Earlier today I wanted to.." He pushes Dennis back and starts unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants in a hurried mode.

 

Dennis' eyes widened in shock. "Woah calm down baby"

"Why.. " he asks rubbing on Dennis's budge through his underwear.

"You're going to hurt yourself" Dennis said trying to keep his cool. "Even if you set the bone it still has to hurt so go slowly".

Thinking he meant something else "Oh no..I'm not doing that hun" He smirks taking him out of his underwear he goes down on Dennis licking up and down his shaft slowly.

"I meant when you were taking off my pants" Dennis said in between groans.

Sams warm tongue begins licking and swirling around the sensitive head "Gawd your tasty..mmm" he says in between sucking.

"Question" Dennis says, his moaning making it almost incomprehensible. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth or..."

"I want to taste you" He sucks harder and jerks him off with his hand. Dennis groans almost not wanting it to be over but needing to cum. Sam deep throats him, Clearly very into what he's doing.

 

Dennis cums down Sam's throat groaning out Sam's name.

Sam swallows him down, licking his cock clean. he licks his lips sitting up staring into Dennis's eyes. "You taste wonderful"

"Thank you baby now how about I return the favor" he said reaching for Sam's jeans zipper.

 

Sam stops Dennis from unzipping his pants, laying his hands on Dennis's hands gently "I can't..let you"

Dennis's eyes widened with a kind of sick concern. "Why baby is something wrong?" something about his tone had changed and became slightly psychotic.

Sam gets a worried look on his face because of Dennis's tone and he backs away from him. "I'm sorry I just can't let you see me" he swallows hard.

Dennis frowned like he didn't understand. "Why not baby?". His fingers were twitching like he wanted to have something in his hand.

Sam's shaking now unsure of what to say "I...I please don't make me" he gets that look on his face like he's about to bolt.

Dennis quickly wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "Shh no one is making you do anything baby now what's wrong". The first part of the statement was said in a calm soothing voice but the second part was clearly a demand.

 

"There's more to me and I can't show you..I can't let you see my body" He tries to gets away from Dennis in a struggle.

Dennis starts running his fingers through Sam's hair making these little cooing sounds in the back of his throat. "But baby I want to please and pleasure you". Dennis was practically pouting.

Sam bites his lip and closes his eyes. He lifts the bottom of his shirt to reveal his chest. There's a long scar on each side. "I'm ugly"

Dennis immediately leaned down and tenderly kissed along the scars. "No you're not".

"Yes I am..they removed them because I had cancer, after I never felt the same"

Dennis's eyes widened in understanding before shaking his head, mirth dancing in his eyes. "No you're not you are beautiful, strong, and pure". Each word of praise was punctuated with him laying a kiss on the scars. Sam hugs Dennis tightly sobbing lightly on his shoulder. "I get so confused.."

 

Dennis peppered kisses onto Sam's face murmuring words of love.

"Make love to me" Sam asks looking up into his eyes.

Dennis nodded his head slowly and pulled Sam's shirt off the rest of the way. He planted kisses everywhere on Sam's chest murmuring praise. Sam lays herself back on the bed enjoying his mouth on her skin. "Mmm"

Dennis gently placed his hand on Sam's hips on top of the jeans and looked up at Sam in silent question. Sam shakes her head yes, breathing a little harder.

Dennis unzipped the jeans and removed the underwear and the jeans in one smooth motion. He leaned towards Sam's pussy and started to eat her out. "Come up here" she says pulling him up by his shirt collar on top of her. Sam kisses him fiercely, wrapping her legs around him.

Dennis kisses back smiling against her lips. She reaches down between them rubbing on cock to get him ready to slide in. "Do you still dislike me?"

"I never really did you just made me angry" Dennis said sliding one finger into her. 

 

"Why were you angry, didn't it turn you on at least a little bit?"

"Not that silly" Dennis looked like he was about to start laughing as he pecked Sam on the nose. "I meant you taunting me earlier but if you do want to talk about that well do you want to know a secret?"

"What?" She kisses the end of his nose. Dennis smirks. "When I saw you and Molly on the security camera feed I thought about fucking her in front of you and then sucking you off until you couldn't see straight".

"I knew it" She tickles his sides, giggling.

Dennis smirks and slips in another finger and gently presses his thumb against her clit.

"Mmm Dennis" she moans softly. 

 

Dennis gently slides in a third finger before pulling them all out and positioning his cock at her entrance. He slid in moaning at the tight wet heat.

"I'm sorry I'm not as tempting as your other girls.." she says breathy.

"Oh no you definitely are" Dennis moaned "the reason I wanted to fuck Molly in front of you if so I could see you writhing on the bed, I was gonna have you jerk off but not be allowed to cum. I wanted to see you begging for my cock".

"Tease.." She smirks wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

Dennis grinned pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. "Maybe I 'll do that later just for the hell of it".

"Aww you be that mean to me?" she pouts pushing her hips forwards against his. 

 

Dennis smirked "I'm not being mean I'm making it even better I'll insure you have the most intense orgasm of your life". Dennis started fucking her hard. 

"Fuuc uuh! Don't stop!" She groans gripping onto his strong shoulders.

Dennis reached between her legs and ran his fingers along her clit. "Gawd you feel so good.." Sam grits her teeth trying not to cum to soon.

"Cum darling" Was all he said."Do it with me" She moans loudly then "Dennis!!" she cums hard pushing her hips forwards.Dennis groans as he cums inside her silently praying she is on birth control.

 

Sam's sweating and smiling big leaning her forehead against Dennis's. "Damn..that was great. I'm really impressed"  

 

**End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrenknight & POLGARA6. *


	59. Prison Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc Molly. AU a cut scene of my co writer's story 'Repercussions' found only on Wattpad.com. :) *

Dennis woke with a start, screaming as he forced himself to come out of the flashback he had somehow been transported to after his encounter with John Cooke, he sat upright breathing heavily, his chest heaving as his eyes scanned the room he was in. He assumed he was in the medical bay since there was a load of medical supplies and equipment surrounding him in the brightly lit room. He tried to move but his body started aching in protest causing him to groan. "Okay, come on you can do this" he told himself quietly, trying to motivate himself to get out of the bed.

He lifted himself up trying not to give away how painful this was, but his body betrayed him and he hissed in response to the aching pain he was feeling. A nurse noticed him trying to get up and ran over to stop him, fearful that he might cause himself more damage.

 

She lays her hands on his shoulder and lower back gently easing him back to sit down again. "Wow be careful, please sit down here"

"No I have to get out of here" Dennis breathed heavily, refusing the nurses help and pleas to take it easy.

"Please sir.. please just relax and take a deep breath" She asks him with a concerned look on her pretty face.

Dennis struggled for a few more minutes before slumping back down on the bed in defeat, taking in deep breaths to calm him just like the nurse had instructed him to do.

"Yes just relax Mr.Crumb. Do you want something for the pain?"

"No" he said bluntly "How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Not to long actually, Here I want you to take these please" She says holding up a small cup with 2 pills in it and a small cup of water. "Don't worry it's from a bottle not tap" she adds with a smile.

Dennis looked at her astounded by her attention to detail, before popping the pills in his mouth and taking a large sip of water, before turning to face the nurse again. "How did you know I would want the water in a bottle?" he asked curiously.

 

"Well first off I read your file about your OCD and second" she leans in a bit to him "The tap water here is really yukky" she makes a bad face, sticking out her tongue a little.

Dennis let a small smile grace his features at that, he was grateful that she had taken the time to read about him."Well thank you for the pills, now I really gotta go" he said trying to get up again and instantly regretting it as he started to feel groggy.

She pushes him back down gently laying her hand on his chest "Oh no no you don't.. Mr. I got to get outta here man. You're staying right here."

 

Dennis didn't even have the strength to argue this time as he felt his head sinking into the pillows. "But there was a man here, he did this to me...I have to find him" Dennis mumbled, starting to feel sleepy, his eyes were already feeling heavy.

The nurse leans over him to add another pillow behind his head. "There's no man here, it's just us now, you're safe with nurse Molly"

"Safe?" Dennis questioned, that word for him was rather unsavory "I'm never safe" he said matter of factly.

"Well you are with me I won't let anything happen to you Mr. Crumb." She gives him a sweet smile.

 

Dennis let out a breathless chuckle "What about you?, you know it might be dangerous being around me, what if he comes looking for me?" Dennis asked in a concerned voice before yawning "And what were those pills you gave me?" he asked his lips feeling numb.

"He can't find you here hun and I doubt he's going to be looking here anytime soon" She says as she's taking his blood pressure. "The sleepy effects won't last to much longer, so don't worry about that"

"Well that's good to hear" he said thankfully "So how long are you gonna keep me here?" he asked, staring up at her pretty blue eyes.

 

"Oh just a few hours" She looks down with a smirk "You tired of me already huh?"

"No, no it isn't you, I just don't like being stuck in bed all day" he answered, feeling his face go red.

"You know you can walk around the room if you're able to, but not to much you might hurt yourself more and we can't have that now can we, hmm?"

"Huh I suppose not" Dennis agreed smiling at her "Could you help me get up, um...I don't think I can do it by myself?" Dennis asked feeling self conscious, he hated asking people for help, he always felt like he should be strong enough to do things by himself.

 

"Oh sure thing hunny" She puts his arm over her shoulder and gets under him with her other hand on his back. "Here we go"

With Molly's help Dennis finally managed to get himself out of the bed, he was slightly unsteady on his feet and stumbled a few times as he tried to walk, only to be caught by Molly who never left his side.

"You feel alright?" She asks him looking up into his eyes.

"Uhh, yeah I feel fine, thank you Molly" he said quietly, smiling back at her.

"So are you going to tell me which one are you?"

"I'm assuming you want to know which alter I am?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yes but..I didn't want to call you that" she says looking embarrassed.

 

"It's okay Molly, we all understand how crazy it all is" he reassured her "My name is Dennis, I'm Kevin's first alter" Dennis introduced himself.

"You don't have to say it's crazy and just say your names Dennis please. You are more then just an alter to me..you are a person" she smiles and holds her hand out "My names Molly"

"You really mean that?" Dennis asked in a shaky voice, the only other people that had excepted them for who they were was Casey and Emma Price, no one else seemed to understand.

"Yes I also think you're very sweet and I kind of wish I could.." She leans up and gives him a kiss on the lips but stops moments later and walks over to the table "I'm sorry Dennis..I shouldn't have done that"

"Why not" Dennis asked her after recovering from the unexpected contact as he quietly walked over to her "Molly talk to me" he said reassuringly.

 

"Well it's not allowed and I didn't ask you first which is rude and..and" she stutters.

"Molly calm down" Dennis shushed her "I don't mind" he told her truthfully.

"Now I feel bad.." Molly says as she sits up on the exam table and lays back, her blonde curls spread out on the pillow. She puts her hands over her eyes, sighing "I missed up"

"Don't feel bad Molly, you didn't mess up" he told her softly reaching out for her hand.

"Even now I'm not acting professional. I should of just stuck to Ballet" She sniffs.

"Screw being professional, who cares it was just a kiss" Dennis said to her.

"But I'm trying to do what's right and I didn't even ask you first" She looks into his eyes.

"So, I liked it, no matter how wrong that is...I still liked it" Dennis told her truthfully.

Molly places her hand on his cheek "I hope you can get out of prison soon, you don't deserve it. None of you do."

 

Dennis smiled sadly at that, in a way she was right, Barry, Jade, Orwell they had always done the right thing, they had never gotten into trouble, they were good and they certainly didn't deserve this. But Dennis he had done his fair share of bad things, he kidnapped those girls and led them to their deaths and that was only the start of it, he out of all of them deserved this, he knew that, that's why he had given himself up. He reached out and held Molly's hand that was covering his cheek, it was so soft and warm, compared to his calloused hands.

"Thank you Molly" he whispered before leaning closer towards her and kissing her softly.

 

Molly closes her eyes and kind of falls into the kiss, her head swimming in a sweet daze and her cheeks are very flushed.

Dennis reaches out and holds her head in his other hand, deepening the kiss.

She mewls into the kiss enjoying his soft but strong lips moving against hers so well. She felt like she was melting. "I like you Dennis"

"I like you too Molly" Dennis told her breathlessly, reaching out to tuck a strand of her golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"I wish I could help you, I want to so much"

"You already have Molly" he told her gently, kissing her on the cheek and resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm going to have to get you transported here more often" she giggles, draping her arms over his shoulders.

 

"I wouldn't mind that" Dennis laughed.

"You have such a nice laugh and you're so cute" she says as she bites her lower lip gently, tilting her head with a smirk.

Dennis leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips."Your so beautiful Molly" he whispered.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Dennis bear" she gives him a quick peck on the lips back, letting out a little moan. "Mmm"

Dennis let out a small moan as he went to deepen the kiss, holding her face gently.

"Oh wait just one second" she smiles and gets down from the table going to the door and locking it. She suddenly takes her scrubs shirt off and turns around and throws it at him with a cute giggle. Now she's just wearing her pants and bra.

 

Dennis grinned at her after placing her discarded clothes neatly to one side. "What happened to the having to be professional bit huh" Dennis joked, admiring her figure hungrily.

"Well..I guess there's nothing wrong in enjoying your job for once" she says smirking.

Dennis smiled before beckoning her over." want you Molly" he told her in a deep, husky voice.

"Want you too...daddy" she giggles as she takes her pants off and even folds them laying them on the desk.

Dennis stared at her, feeling more and more turned on as he started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Oh you want to tease me huh? well I can do that too you know" she sways her hips back and forth slowly, lifting her hair up and letting it fall with her head moving side to side making her golden hair sway.

Dennis moaned as he watched her little show, finally tearing off his shirt and reaching for his belt.

Molly takes off her bra and even slips her panties down her legs as she still sways. "When you get out prison..take me with you" she sweetly begs.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Dennis asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Yes..I want to be with you always Dennis. I've never felt like this before about anyone. It feels so right and I feel so safe with you. I love you Dennis Crumb" She sweetly smiles holding her arms out to him.

 

Dennis holds her hands and gently pulls her towards him. "I love you too Molly" he told her before bring her in for another quick kiss, before he started kissing her gently down her neck.

Molly sighs deeply, fluttering her eyes as she feels like she's melting under his touch and kisses "Ooh Dennis.."

Dennis smiled slightly as he continued kissing down her body, his hands travelling up her back with feather light touches.

She starts giggling a lot "That tickles" her hands travels downwards to unzip his pants, slowly reaching into his underwear to rub on his erection directly "I want you now"

Dennis hissed in pleasure when she did that, he stared up at her lust filled eyes and nodded his head. "Okay" he whispered

She hops up on the exam table with her legs over the edge and leans her upper body back, leaning on her elbows.

 

Dennis quickly took off his trousers and boxers speedily before looking down at the sight of Molly before him. He slipped in between her legs and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, as one of his hands started playing with her breasts.

Her legs wrap around him pushing him against her causing friction between them "Uhh mm" she moans.

"Mmm" Dennis moaned, deepening the kiss and tangling his hand in her soft hair.

Molly moves her hips in circles enjoying the feeling of his dick rubbing against her wet pussy "Ooh baby ooh" she moans louder feeling that strong ache deep inside her core.

Dennis thrusted his hips slowly, making his cock rub against her pussy again "Do you like that Molly?" he asked her.

 

"Mmm uh huh" she moans and bites her lip.

"I love hearing you moan" Dennis admitted, kissing her again.

She takes one of his hands and starts sucking on his fingers "mmh"

"Your so sweet" he moaned, grabbing her thigh and rubbing it with his thumb.

She pushes against his backside with her leg pushing him into her half way "Oh it's soo good ooh" she whines, tilting her head back.

"You look like you want more" Dennis told her seductively.

"May I have it all now please" she sweetly begs him.

"Of course" Dennis replied, lining himself up and then sunk his cock slowly into her pussy.

"More daddy more!" She shouts out.

Dennis responded by rocking his hips and going deeper inside of her.

 

Molly can't help but feel a sense of not just happiness but a sense of being protected by him being with her. She holds onto him letting him go at a faster pace, feeling every inch of his cock slide against her sweet spot over and over again. "Dennis..Dennisss ooh my oh" she moans. It feels so right and is as if it was meant to be.

Dennis carried on going faster and deeper, being spurred on by her moans. He whispered her name over and over whilst kissing all over her body.

"Uhh I'm, I'm going to!" she lets out a loud moan as she climaxes hard, her body shaking as it happens because the feeling is so overwhelming to her.

The sound of Molly climaxing as her pussy clenched around him was enough to send Dennis over the edge and he came with a contented moan.

 

Molly's practically basking in the after glow of all that just transpired between them. She's flushed and trying to catch her breath "I love this job"

Dennis laughed breathlessly kissing her softly, not wanting to leave this moment.

She reaches for him bringing him into a hug, closing her eyes and knowing she has found her one true love.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. Please go to her page and enjoy her wonderful Split novels :) *


	60. Kidnapped Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth. (First meeting story again :D ) Part 1*

 

Elizabeth had woken up a half hour ago and began to scan the walls and the key hole on the door, noticing it was locked on the outside. So she starts looking around for a lose nail or something that she can pick the keyhole with. "Damnit.." she huffs getting kind of flustered.

That's when she hears someone unlocking the door. She jumps on the bed and acts like she's asleep not facing the door.

 

Patricia opens the door and walks into the room carrying a tray with a plate of sandwiches on it and a small bouquet of yellow flowers next to it, she shuts the door behind her and walks over to the table next to the bed and sets the tray down carefully. Once everything was set up she turned to face the sleeping girl who was to be the next meal for The Beast.

Elizabeth takes the opportunity to make a break for it, she jumps up pretty quickly and it takes a lot of strong leg muscle to spring up that fast to your feet and run for the door, opening it and running into the other room and grabbing a chair to beat the other door down if she had to. "Grrah!" she screams hitting the door as hard as she can.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Patricia told her calmly walking towards her "There is no where to run dear, you are here for a bigger purpose".

Elizabeth turns around breathing hard, her heart is racing a mile a minute.

"He is on his way, but for now you must be hungry, eat" Patricia orders her in that sweet, calm voice.

 

"You know that act of yours isn't working with me..I can see right through you and how you really are" She gets in Patrica's face staring her down not afraid of Patrica's unnerving and intimidating behavior that she is so trying to hide.

"My you are a feisty one aren't you?" Patricia said in a dangerously calm tone "I take it you are not hungry then" she decided.

"Still acting huh? Okay whatever.." Elizabeth jumps on the bed laying across it on her stomach facing away from Patricia. She even reaches behind her just a moment to flip Patricia off with a giggle.

Patricia breathed outward through her nose, it was insolent little girls like this one that really made her despise people that were impure, she couldn't wait for The Beast to finish this ones life. "Now you are just being childish and rude, we don't appreciate that"

"Do you really think I need to give you the time of day even after you kidnapped me hunny? You're dead wrong. Fuck off" She giggles.

"What an impudent whelp you are, he will be glad to take care of you" Patricia told her in a sinister tone.

 

She puts a hand to her ear briefly and says "Did I just hear a bird chirping?" saying it in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you plan on being this difficult all the time?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe.." she answers in a teasing voice, batting her eyes at her with a smile.

Patricia sighed, shaking her head, she needed a break from this annoying brat before she did something rash."I will be back in half an hour, I hope your attitude will have improved by then" she told her.

Elizabeth waves at her "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out"

 

Patricia tried to ignore her as she shut the door. "Out of all the girls you could have chosen, why did you have to choose this brat Dennis?" she asked him in an annoyed voice. "You told me to get more girls so I did, if you had a preference you should have said so" Dennis told her."She is cocky and rude and has no respect" Patricia argued. "Just find a way to cope with it until The Beast comes, remember we only need to keep her around for him, once he's here you won't have to worry about her" Dennis told her. Patricia let out a frustrated sigh as she prepared herself to confront this girl again.

 

Elizabeth felt hot so she took her clothes off leaving her black bra and panties on and lays back down on the bed. "Feww much better" she smiles to herself.

Patricia walked in a few moments later and turned around to see what state Elizabeth was in."What on earth are you doing?" she shouted quickly snapping her head around to look the other way.

Elizabeth giggles "Well it's kind of hot in here so I took off my clothes to be more comfortable"

"We have air conditioning here, if you had told me I would have turned it on" Patricia snapped at her, trying to regain her composure.

She giggles looking up at her "What is the problem huh? Are you jealous because you don't have nice tits like mine?" she lays her hands on her breasts and shakes them up and down lightly to show her point.

 

Patricia breathed heavily, feeling her heartbeat speed up as she stared at Elizabeth."What is happening to me?" Patricia asked herself.

"Aww what's wrong? You look a little flushed" she smirks.

"Dennis don't you dare" Patricia growled as he felt Hedwig being swayed to give him the light.

Elizabeth just smirks and shakes her head.

"Dennis no" Patricia yelled as she fell to the floor.

Elizabeth sits up on the bed and stares at him on the floor "Man you are so gullible, can't even take sarcasm or a joke"

"Shut up" Patricia shouted at her, before the light was taken away from her. As Dennis took control he stood back up breathing heavily before turning to face Elizabeth. "Sorry about that...I hope she wasn't too hard on you" Dennis apologized.

She raises an eyebrow at him "Are you acting again?"

"No, not acting" Dennis told her, finding it hard to focus on anything other than her exquisite body.

"Ok...I'm outta here" she runs for the door again.

"Wait, wait just hear me out" Dennis begged grabbing her arm.

She tries to pull her arm back "Hear you out about what?"

"Just let me explain some things please, it might help you to understand" he pleaded

She folds her arms over her chest "I'm waiting"

Dennis sighed, trying to figure out how best to put this without sounding crazy. "What do you know about DID?" he asked her.

"Host and alters" she shortened her answer to be brief.

"That's basically it yeah, well...I'm one of them, my host is called Kevin...I'm one of his alters, the first actually, the one you saw before me was Patricia" Dennis explained slowly.

 

"I already know who you are and what you have. I meant acting as in acting like you're trying to be nice to me when you really don't want to be"

"That was Patricia, I'm sorry about her...she's not as nice to impures as she could be" Dennis apologized.

"Why would you want to be nice to me if you're intending on feeding me to this Beast? Sounds like you're trying not to stress out the meat before dinner time because it makes it untender.." She says it with a smirk on her face.

"I honestly don't want to do this but...I don't have a choice, I can't stand the thought of letting The Beast do anything to anyone especially you" Dennis told her truthfully, the hurt was clear in his eyes "You genuinely think I'm a monster don't you?"

"Especially me huh, are you trying to butter me up?"

"No it's just...I can't help but notice how beautiful you are" Dennis whispered.

 

She walks back to the bed sliding her shirt back on slowly "Buttering the tender meat" she giggles.

"Now why would I do that?" he asks with a hint of a smile making it's way to his face.

"Well you kind of have to, makes me better tasting for This Beasty man. Don't want my nice thighs and breast meat going to waste" she jokes.

Dennis sighed sadly "I really don't want to do this to you" he said regretfully.

"Patricia was feeling flushed wasn't she?" she smirks.

"Maybe just a little bit...although I'm not sure how much of that was influenced by me" Dennis admitted "Your nothing like the other girls we've encountered before, all they did was scream and cry, your different...I think she saw that" Dennis told her looking directly into her bright blue eyes.

 

"How am I different?" she whispers.

"I dunno, there's just something about you... the way you act and behave...it's not typical kidnapped girl behavior" Dennis said.

"Do you want me to act that way?"

"Well I prefer it to the constant crying and screaming I've had to put up with so far...I kinda like it" Dennis admitted.

"Oh I see.. not the roleplaying type huh?" she giggles.

"You really are an interesting girl, you know that don't you?" Dennis chuckled.

 

She moves to sit in butterfly style, showing off her panties and acts like she doesn't notice what is clearly being displayed in front of him. "Yup" she giggles.

"Oh you have no idea what your doing to me right now do you?" Dennis said his breathing becoming deeper the more he was feeling turned on by what was in front of him.

"I don't know what you mean sir" she smiles.

"Oh, I think you do" Dennis said in a husky voice

Elizabeth gets a thinking look on her face and shrugs her shoulders "Nope not a clue"

"Ohh playing hard to get are we?" Dennis asked walking towards her and kneeling next to the bed.

"Oh you think I'm playing with you huh?"

"Yes I do" Dennis sighed, leaning towards her.

She leans forward a little towards him "Maybe I'm just messing with you"

"I hope not" Dennis whispered, she was so close now, their lips were nearly touching, Dennis looked at them longingly before staring back into her eyes.

 

She lays her hand on his cheek gently running her thumb over the skin. "You poor poor baby, it must have been sooo long since you felt a woman's touch". she coos and then whispers "And you're even desperate enough for it that you let your guard down".

"What?" Dennis asked his eyes narrowed.

She giggles at his reaction.

"What have you done?" he asked anxiously pulling away from her.

"It doesn't take much does it? To sway you.. just a little skin shown and some sweet talkin and then bam your putty in my hands." she gives him a wicked smirk.

"No, I'm not" Dennis argued although he knew it was true really.

"Please sir...let me go, please let me go" she acts like she's begging for her life but really is just messing with him, playing the role.

"I can't, I'll get in trouble" Dennis sighed.

"Then I guess I'll have to leave on my own" she gets off the bed and quickly goes for the door.

"Hey!" Dennis shouted at her.

 

She ignores him and looks around the room for something she could pick the lock with but she doesn't seem to see anything "Give me the key" she asks him holding her hand out.

"No" Dennis said in an unsure voice "I could be in big trouble if I let you go"

Elizabeth glances down to the keys hooked on his belt and walks up to him getting very close, grabbing the keys with one hand while the other rubs on his inner thigh. "I'm in control.." she whispers.

"No" Dennis shook his head trying to fight the urge to moan at her touch.

Before walking away she rubs over the bulge in his pants "Yes I am" smiling she walks to the other door and unlocks it swinging it open.

"Why are you doing this?" He shouted at her 

"Doing what?" she smirks like she doesn't know.

"You know what" Dennis growled getting frustrated 

"You got another person here, I'm going to let them go too"

"No please don't do that" he begged her grabbing her arm again 

"What are you going to do about it huh?" raising her eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked desperately 

 

"Take control"

"Your not leaving" he said deeply his eyes steely cold as he looked at her.

"Yes I am" she turns and starts walking down the hallway.

Dennis grabbed her and pulled her back into her room. "No your not" he told her, blocking the entrance.

She tries to walk past him, bumping her body against his "Yes I am.."

"Look at you, what are you trying to prove?" he asked her, pushing her away from him roughly.

"That you are a push over, that it doesn't take much to turn you into a big fucking baby that won't take charge and not let people walk all over you. What happened huh? Did the beast take away your strong intense power? Did he take over your role completely? I think he did." She sits on the end of the bed with a smirk on her face.

 

"What did you say?" Dennis growled, feeling angry at that, it made him look like he didn't serve any purpose whatsoever.

"The Beast has taken your role in all this and now your just a big softy" she giggles.

"I am not a softy!" Dennis roared hitting the wall, making some of the plaster fall off.

"Just face it hunny, he's taken control of everything"

"Your wrong" Dennis snarled at her "You don't know anything about me" he yelled.

"Okay then show me who you really are"

 

Dennis stalked towards her, breathing heavily. "You impures, your all the same, you think you can just walk all over people, time I showed you how wrong you are" he growled.

"Dennis if you do this, you will be back to where you started" Patricia warned him. "I don't care" Dennis snapped at her, before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

She looks up at him with her dark blue eyes with a smug smirk on her red lips.

"Do you want to apologize?" Dennis asked first, giving her a chance.

"I regret nothing because it's only the truth"

"You are arrogant aren't you, I think you need to be punished" Dennis suggested with a steely cold glare.

Elizabeth only giggles at him "I'm pretty sure Patricia would be better in that department" she mocks.

Dennis lashed out, slapping her roughly across the face. "Are you gonna behave or am I gonna have to do that again?" he asked her.

She has her eyes closed letting the sting pass as she takes a deep breath.

"I asked you a question" Dennis said in a dangerously calm tone.

Elizabeth sits up on her knees and takes her shirt back off.

"What are you doing?" Dennis asked unimpressed "If your thinking you can sway me by showing yourself off your mistaken"

"What if I did something like this?" she unhooks her bra and slips it off slowly with a grin.

 

Dennis hissed as he rubbed his eyes."Your trying to make me look weak, I won't fall for it" he tells her defiantly.

"Am I?" she asks as she slips her panties off too.

"Yes, you think your pretty face can save you" Dennis said breathing heavily.

Elizabeth starts rubbing her hands slowly over her body, rubbing her breasts and then rubs on her inner thighs going all the way up to her pussy. Letting out a long moan "Oooh oh.." as she rubs her wetness around with her fingers.

"Stop it" he says quietly feeling his resolve crumbling.

"I can't..ooh fuck" she moans as her fingers start pumping in and out at a fast pace as she falls back on the bed "Ooh Dennis..it feels soo good ooh!" her moans and panting getting louder.

Dennis moaned as he watched Elizabeth moan as she fingered herself, he couldn't take it any more and soon enough he grabbed her hand to stop her.

She opens her eyes to look up at him, still breathing hard. "Please don't stop me.."

"I'm not....I can't stand doing nothing to someone as beautiful as you, please let me" Dennis begged, looking at her pleadingly.

She pulls at his shirt bringing his body against hers, kissing him passionately with a fiery need.

 

Dennis gave her a wicked grin before giving her a bruising kiss as he leaned into her making her lean back.

"I'm impressed" she smirks.

Dennis laughs breathlessly."I'm glad you liked it" he whispered, going to kiss her again.

"You should never deny who you are. I like you..the real you"

"Most people don't" Dennis sighed, looking down.

She cups his face with both hands "Don't deny yourself what you want" She looks into his eyes laying her forehead against his.Suddenly they start hearing a strange scratching noise coming from down the hallway.

 

**End of this chapter..**

 

 

*Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. Look for chapter *Part 2 coming soon :D*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. Look for chapter *Part 2 coming soon :D*


	61. Kidnapped Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Patricia x My OC's Sam & Elizabeth. Continued from part 1* (also side note if you haven't read Sam's bio yet. The horde thinks sam is a guy until near the end)
> 
> (Might be last part of this series not sure yet but I'll update here if it's not :) )

****

Dennis felt himself losing the light. "No, not now" Dennis growled, closing his eyes as he felt Patricia's presence getting stronger "Patricia is trying to take over...she's being awfully persistent" he told Elizabeth.

She pouts a little in protest. "Fine.."

The scratching gets louder.

Dennis sighs, looking down. "I'm sorry" he whispered before leaving the room and letting Patricia take the light

Elizabeth just rolls to her side facing the door, letting out a big sigh.

 

Patricia prepared herself to meet with the other impure we had locked away in the storage cupboard down the hall. "I hope this one won't be as much trouble as the whelp we have in the other room" Patricia prayed as she unlocked the door.

Sam stopped scratching at the door with a small wire she found in the corner of the room and ran over to the other side of the closet not wanting them to see the wire.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked sternly, narrowing her eyes.

Sam looks up at Patricia, her hand in a fist hiding the wire. She had also cut into her hand while trying to pick the lock since both sides of the wire was very sharp. Some streams of blood start pouring out her fist running down her fingers. "I did nothing.."

 

"Then why are you bleeding?" Patricia asked, not buying it as she looked at her blood soaked hand.

"I just.. scratched my hand" she reply's just above a whisper.

"Uh huh, on what?" Patricia pressed.

"Um, the edge of one of the shelf's"

"Oh really?" she said.

Sam is shaking now from the pain, the wire is sticking into her hand deeper as she clinches it tight to hide it. "Yes mamm "

"Well there's no point in you bleeding out all over the floor, show me your hand" she ordered.

 

Feeling defeated and knowing it wouldn't be long until the kidnapper would find the wire anyways, Sam put her hand upwards and slowly opened it. The wire is clearly sticking into the skin deep.

"And what is this?" Patricia asked a little bit shocked as she saw the extent of her injury.

"I can't stay in this room I'll go crazy" She sighs deeply.

"Well, I'm afraid there is nowhere else for you to go" Patricia told her "Besides this is more of a temporary living condition"

"Could I at least be able to walk around somewhere else..I won't try to run.. please mam" Sam softy begs as she stands up and faces Patricia. "Please?"

"Very well, but don't think this is out of kindness, that cut needs tending to before it gets infected" Patricia informed her stepping away from the doorway to let her out.

 

Sam sighs in relief and walks out into the hallway following Patricia into the bathroom to get her hand attended too.

Patricia turned on the light to examine the wound better, it was quite a long and deep cut. "We're going to need something to get the wire out, and bandages" she said after studying the wound "Run your under the tap and get rid of as much of the blood as possible while I find the medical supplies, don't run off while we're gone hmm" Patricia instructed.

Sam puts her hand under the water letting it wash off, it stung like a mother "Gahh" she was trying so hard not to tear up from it, gritting her teeth.

 

Dennis came back with the medical supplies, looking at the boy who was washing his hand in the sink.

Sam looks over at him briefly making eye contact but then looking back down to her hand looking a bit timid or was it just the pain caused by her hurt hand?

"Your hand please" Dennis ordered as he set the first aid box on the worktop.

Sam gives Dennis her small slider hand, most of the bleeding stopped due to the cold water but the wound was still angry.

Dennis stared at the wound sighing. "I'm gonna have to take the wire out now, keep still, don't make any sudden movements" He instructed, picking up a pair of tweezers.

As soon as Dennis started pulling on the wire, Sam cried out "Fuccck!" her another hand gripping onto Dennis's other wrist trying to brace herself. Then the bloody wire was finally out and Sam soon then realized their are tears streaming down her face, she wipes at it with her sleeve quickly hoping Dennis didn't see it.

"Why are you crying?" Dennis asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not" she lies and grits her teeth at him in a matter of how dare you even suggest that.

"Well if you can't even man up and take the pain, don't try to escape next time" Dennis suggested bluntly, reaching for a bandage.

Once her hand was bandaged Sam mumbles "Fuck you"

"What did you just say?" Dennis asked in a threatening tone.

 

"What, do you need your ears cleaned? I said Fuck you" Sam shoves Dennis back as hard as she can, gritting her teeth.

"How dare you talk to me like that, after what we just did for you, how dare you talk to me with such disrespect" Dennis growled. Dennis could tolerate many things but being spoken to like that, that's where he drew the line.

"How dare I??!!" she yells at him. "Your the one that kidnapped me you air head!' Sam starts trying to hit Dennis.

Dennis caught Sam's wrists and held them tightly in a strong, unbreakable grip. "I think it's time for you to go back" he growled dragging her back to the storage closet.

"Let go of me you fucking asshole!" she yells at him, kicking him in the leg.

Dennis's leg buckled as he cried out in pain, he stared back at Sam. "That's enough!" he shouted picking her up like a rag doll, throwing her over his shoulder and walking back to the closet.

"Let me go!" she starts hitting at his back as he carries her.

"No, if you want to act like a child, then this is how you get treated" Dennis told her.

 

As soon as they back in the closet and Sam's back on her feet, she slaps Dennis in the face, breathing hard.

"Ahh" Dennis cried out, wincing in pain as he rubbed his cheek. "What the fuck, are you trying to push your luck?!" he yelled.

"I'm, to survive!" she jumps at him trying to tackle him down.

Dennis managed to tackled Sam to the ground, pinning her to the ground, putting her arms above her head."Stay still" Dennis said out of breath.

Sam looks up into Dennis's face, her eyes red rimmed now and full of tears "I don't want to be in here.." she chokes and sniffs.

"You don't have a choice, you have been chosen, that means you stay" Dennis growled, he'd had enough of this boy's whining "Take it with a little dignity"

"Please.." she quietly begs him.

"Your really soft for a boy, you know that" he stated.

"I don't mean to be. I'm sorry.."

 

"I'm gonna let go of you now, do not hit me again" he warned, slowly letting go of Sam's wrists.

Sam looks up at his face with a concerned look "I'm sorry I slapped you.. Does it hurt much?" she asks as she lays her hand on his cheek gently.

Dennis felt his face get hot as he started to blush, he cleared his throat. "You know, I'm not...gay" he stammered.

"Sorry" she leans up more and hugs him.

"Sorry for what?" Dennis asked confused.

 

While Sam holds him she leans more into his neck and kisses and licks it "Mmm"

Dennis moaned when Sam did that, feeling aroused by the tingling sensation it left him with.

She reaches her hand down between them and rubs on his bulge through his trousers whispering in his ear "You feel so nice..Id love to wrap my mouth around it"

Dennis hissed when she did that. "How are you doing this?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Because I think your sexy as fuck" she unbuckles his belt, unzips him and takes his cock out with her hand starting to pump it. "Your perfect.." she bites her lip.

"Mmm" Dennis moaned, loving the feeling of Sam's small hand running up and down his cock. "What on earth are you doing Dennis?" Patricia yelled, interrupting this moment of bliss. "I don't know" Dennis answered truthfully, he had always been into girls but for some reason there was something about Sam that made him feel...good.

Sam goes down on him wrapping her lips around his aching cock while she pumps his shaft, licking around the sensitive head. "mmhf" she moans around it.

"Dennis, stop this at once" Patricia scolded, horrified by what she was witnessing. "Shut up" Dennis replied trying to enjoy this new if a little confusing feeling he was receiving.

She sucks harder then, pumping him faster and at some points even deep throating him.

He gasps at that, gritting his teeth, his heart was going a hundred miles per hour. "You feel so good" he moaned.

 

She looks up at him, her cheeks all flushed "Cum for me.." she says before going back to sucking.

Dennis was happy to oblige and soon with a deep groan he came in her mouth.

She licks him clean and sits up to look into his eyes. "Your tasty.." she chuckles lightly smiling.

Dennis chuckled breathlessly, still panting a bit."I don't know what to say" he admitted.

"Did you like it?" she asks while she kisses around his jawline.

"Yes" Dennis nodded "But I'm not sure why" he said looking puzzled.

Sam takes a deep breath and takes her flannel shirt off and then her tshirt revealing her long scars on her chest. "I should have told you"

Dennis's eyes widened as he saw the scars."What are they from?" Dennis asked, pointing at them curiously.

 

"I had cancer and had to get them removed completely" She looks down looking saddened. "After that I never felt the same about myself"

Dennis looked at the scars and then looked at Sam, before leaning in and kissing her softly."Never be ashamed of who you are" he told her quietly.

"But I don't feel like a girl anymore.. I feel like a thing" She tears up.

"Your not a thing, you are a beautiful, strong woman" Dennis assured her.

"You think so?" she sniffs.

"I know so" Dennis nodded 

"Do you still have to keep me here?"

"Your pure...he doesn't need you" Dennis whispered.

Sam smiles and hugs him "Thank you.."

"I'll miss you though" Dennis sighed sadly, staring into Sam's eye's.

"I'll come back and visit you. I promise" She smiles.

"People always say that, they don't always come back" Dennis said sadly, thinking about Kevin's father.

"I will come back Dennis" She takes his hand in hers. "You have my word"

Dennis studied her before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Is there anyone else here besides me?" 

"One" Dennis admitted.

"Well I hope for her sake she's pure then. Go be with her"

Dennis wanted to go back to Elizabeth, he did but he also didn't want to leave Sam. "What about you?" he asked quietly.

 

"I guess I'll slip out awhile, but I will be back to see you. Now stop fussin over me and go to her" she giggles.

Dennis smiled, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Sam" he said gratefully, before standing up to see Elizabeth.

 

Elizabeth is waiting for him and even just had a shower. Her hair's still a little damp and the towel wrapped around her. She's sitting on the bed.

Dennis opened the door and walked inside slowly, before turning to face Elizabeth hungrily.

"I was wondering when you were going to be back" she smiles warmly.

Dennis smiled back making his way towards her, already feeling turned on, breathing heavily.

Once he's on the bed with her she embraces him in a snug hug, giving him little kisses on his cheek. "I want to stay with you and the other's"

"Are you sure that's what you want?, our life isn't exactly normal" he asked her seriously.

"Yes it's what I want, I can and I do love each and everyone of you. My life has never been normal either just one bad thing after the next." she says as she kisses his jawline. "I love you.."

"And what makes you think it will be different with us?" Dennis asked curiously, running his hand up her back and pulling her closer to him.

"Because I know you love me too and you would never try to hurt me like my ex did" she tears up.

 

"What did he do?" Dennis asked protectively.

Elizabeth moves her hair over from her neck revealing a deep scar across her throat.

"He did this to you?" Dennis asked staring at the scar in shock.

"Yes.. after he used the knife on me he just left me to die like I was nothing"

Hearing Elizabeth's story made Dennis feel extremely angry and also protective, he hated people who treated good people like shit. He saw Elizabeth's sad expression and held her face in his hand. "Your incredibly strong to go through something like that...I'm sorry it happened to you" Dennis said quietly.

Elizabeth closes her eyes as she leans her face into his palm, enjoying the warmth of his hand. "Mm I love you.."

"I love you too" Dennis whispered it breathlessly.

 

And she did stay and they were very happy.

 

**End. or ?**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> Grafiic art by: Me :D


	62. Alpha Beta Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Horde x My Oc's Elizabeth and Molly. AU werewolves (Teen Wolf style)*

It was a cool and rainy evening and everyone was in the house safe and warm and doin their own thing.. for now, or that was the plan.

"lizzy can I borrow your lipstick?" Molly asks coming into Elizabeth's space in the living room. "Nope" she answer's back.

Molly pouts "Come on why not?" She looks up at Molly and rolls her eyes "Because every time you barrow something you don't put it back"

Molly jumps on her and says "Please please please?"  Elizabeth tries to lightly push her off but Molly is heavy when she wants to be. "Hey get off!" she shouts. Molly keeps trying to hold on "Come on please please!"

"I said no! stop it" She starts to get very irritated.

Dennis could hear them arguing and quickly headed upstairs because super hearing of the werewolf.

Molly is on top of a very fed up Elizabeth almost looking like she's trying to dominate her in some way. "I want it! I want it!" she whines. "Get off me you silly girl!" Elizabeth shouts more struggling with her.

 

Dennis's eyes flash red as his fangs drop. "What exactly do you think you too are doing" he growls out around the fangs.

Molly jumps off and says "She wouldn't let me use her lipstick"

Dennis sighs his fangs vanishing but his eyes staying red.

She turns her head to the side, showing off her silky neck and quietly says "I just wanted to look pretty tonight is all and she wouldn't let me barrow her makeup"

"And I told you why not, Molly" Elizabeth adds. Molly gives her a mean pout face.

"Last time I checked you have plenty of your own makeup"

"But she has the color I wanted to match my outfit!" She whines.

"Okay what's the color?" Dennis asked looking exhausted

"Red" She reply's. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and scoffs, going back to reading her book.

"You have red lipstick Molly, I know you do" Dennis says.

"Nope. Just different shades of pink"

"You're such a bad liar sometimes Molly" Elizabeth remarks sarcastically. Molly gets a upset look on her face and her yellow eyes flash at her. "Grrr!" she shows her small teeth.

Molly was starting to feel left out and feeling like Dennis was paying more attention to Elizabeth because her being in training. It was starting to hurt.

"Your heartbeat speeds up when you lie" Dennis said. "You forget you live with walking lie detectors".

 

Molly stomps her foot and runs off to her room. "It's not fair!"

Dennis sighed and facepalmed. "Oh what the fuck". He walks over to Molly's room and knocks. "If you wanted me to buy you more lipstick you could have just asked"

"She gets so much more attention then me now..it's not fair" She sobs.

"Sweetheart she is being trained to be Alpha of that territory in California we talked about this remember"

She pouts more not looking him in the eyes.

"Hey hey hey remember your the one keeping us stable an Alpha without a beta goes insane"

She gives him a peck on the lips and then nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck.

He gently runs his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp.

"I know its late but can I go for a walk? Maybe clear my head." She asks giving him that sweet look.

"Alright be back soon"

 

It had been raining earlier that evening and now it was chilly outside.

Molly started walking around the block holding her jacket together, thinking about what had been going on lately in her little family, that's when she looks up to see a pair of very blue shinning eyes in the moonlight staring at her. She gets wide eyed thinking she's going to be hurt but the figure comes out of the darkness and it's a young woman with fair skin, red lips, and very long fiery hair flowing all around her like a lion's mane.

she walks closer and says "Hello there sweetheart, what on earth are you doing out in the chill like this at such a light time?"

Molly shyly says "I was taking a walk and.."

The redhead gives her a devilish smile "You shouldn't be alone like this. You never know what could be lurking out and about, love. Come with me and I'll get you to a safe place" She holds her hand out to Molly.  Molly looks at it a moment and swallows. "Um..okay" she takes the woman's hand and she leads Molly off to her penthouse lair.

 

Dennis was chilling at his work computer when he realized Molly had been gone for a while he went outside and immediately he smelled an Omega who thought it would be a good idea to trespass in his territory.

           ***Picture of David and Sirena.. graphic art made by me :) ***

Molly had been led to this penthouse in this older type building, Sirena led her into the apartment and showed her around. the place was dressed in colors of reds, blacks, grey. roses in vases, sheer curtains and a area in the middle of the living area covered in dark red pillows on the floor. A romantic type feeling came over Molly and she was in awe at how beautiful everything was.

"Molly dear what do you think of our home?"

Molly gets a smile on her face "It's lovely!"

"Glad you like sweetie"

That's when David appeared through the door with a big bag in hand "Well hello there my darling"  Sirena runs up to him and he bends her back and kisses her slowly and very passionate. "David love this is Molly, Molly this is David" Molly can smell he could be an alpha but isn't sure, she just smiles and tries to be polite "Nice to meet you David"

David walks over to her and kneels down in front of her and kisses her hand "Like wise dear little one" His voice is very soothing to her, it makes her breath hitch some. David rubs her cheek then gently "Such a lovely girl you are" he smells her neck sending chills down to Molly's toes.

Sirena just giggles at them. "I found her all alone outside, I just had to take her home with me" David smirks "Well the more the merrier"

Sirena goes over by them and sits behind Molly and starts brushing her golden hair and even sniffs it. "Mmm so sweet"

Molly blushes. David laughs then kisses Sirena over Molly's shoulder. "You devil you"Sirena laughs "Funny I thought you were" she says smirking.Molly feels like she's in a sandwich between them. But she also feels warm and somewhat enchanted.

 

Dennis quickly started following the scent determined to kill the interloper no interlopers. He could smell the second one now and was even more pissed.

 

David had been telling Molly some fun tales of Sirena and his travels around the world and Molly was getting slowly drawn into their little game. He sits in a comfy chair with a glass of red wine watching the two girls closely, his eyes roaming.

Sirena gets in her long silky black nightie and then continues to brush Molly's hair. Molly closes her eyes enjoying the pampering. Sirena gets right behind her holding her very close to her front and sniffs and licks her neck slowly. David smirks watching her. Molly is a bit shocked at first but that warm feeling is starting to pool.

Dennis quickly approached a warehouse which is where he had smelled the two intruders the most.

Sirena quickly turns her head smelling Dennis downstairs. David gives her the eye "What is it love?"Sirena smiles "Oh just her alpha.."

Molly gets excited "Dennis?"

"I think I'm going to go greet him" Sirena goes out the door quickly and runs down the stairs to peek. She spots him right away coming her way.

Dennis walked up to her and quickly slammed her into a wall his hands around her neck with claws piercing the skin. "I'm gonna make this real simple for you. Tell me where Molly is and I'll let you go".

Her eyes flash that bright blue and she runs her fangs over her bottom lip "Don't worry your cute little head about her..she's safe, just resting upstairs." She gets in his face more. "You know you should watch her more closely, her being alone on a night like this is never a good idea...you bad bad Alpha" she giggles wickedly.

"Do you want me to tear your neck out because I'm in perfect position to and well within my right as alpha"

"Do you really think that title scares me? It doesn't." She leans in to his ear nipping at his earlobe "I've killed a much bigger Alpha male then you hun"

"No you didn't maybe the intruder upstairs did but you didn't. You revealed that to me when you flashed your eyes"

"No I did.. and my Love upstairs he killed the female." She smiles

"Then how are you not an alpha?"

"I refused the role. We don't like living by the dumb rules."

"Honey you can't refuse the role, you kill an alpha you become an alpha do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars"

 

"We both hated those damn titles because the alphas in our group was very cruel and pushed us both back like we were nothing..they wouldn't let David and I be together. So one night we snuck up on them both and tore them apart. I killed the male and David killed the female. But instead of taking over the group we left..we were free." She almost gets teary eyed from talking about it but then smiles devilishly. "It was so much fun.."

Dennis blinked before smirking. "I get it you didn't kill the Alpha you killed her mate"

"Molly smells divine.. David could teach her some things" She smirks.

Dennis sighed. "You've bored me" was all he said as he slowly started to sink his claws into the sides of her neck.

Shes not even crying in pain as she falls forwards quickly and bites into his shoulder deeply and takes off up the stairs fast, giggling.

The shoulder wound quickly heals since it was a beta trying to harm an alpha. Dennis quickly caught up to her slammed her into a wall and sunk his claws into her gut ripping her organs out.

 

You can hear David's shrieks and howls down the hallway and it is one of pain and pure rage. David holds Molly closer to him in his arms and then sinks his teeth half way into Molly's neck, pretty much claiming her because he knows his beloved is dead. Molly starts to cry unsure of what is happening. "Your Alpha took my love from me, so now your mine!" David says in her ear.

Dennis walks in. "She isn't dead you know Alpha wounds take longer to heal but that doesn't mean they won't heal I just need to give my permission and they'll heal automatically so you undo what you just did and I'll undo what I did".

He still holds on to Molly pulling her hair back, he lifts her up with his arm wrapped around her and the other arm down wrapped around her leg rubbing her inner thigh. "How dare you do that to her to begin with...we took care of Molly and this is the thanks we get!" He yells.

"No what you did is invade my territory and kidnap one of my betas and it looks like a little bad touch as well" Dennis was feeling a bit smug even if the intruder didn't let Molly go he knew the claim wouldn't take because not only was he a more powerful alpha with more betas (he counts Kevin's other personalities as betas) he had also bit in the wrong spot.

"Is that all she is to you.. just one of your betas? How very unkind of you." he adds to make Dennis feel low. Molly looks up at him like she's starting to think about what David just said.

"She isn't just another beta but I can't tell her what she is with another wolf in the room"

"Go to Sirena and heal her and I'll let little Molly here go and if you don't do what I say" David smiles rubbing his hand on Molly's torso. "Molly here will start calling me Daddy" He grins.

"Bullshit do you think I was born yesterday I don't have to leave to fix the wound"

"Well fix it then or I'll claim her right in front of you" He growls.

Dennis sighed and slightly tilted his head towards the door. "You can heal" was all he said never taking his eyes off of David.

 

Molly Gently relaxes in David's arms he lets her loose enough that she turns in his arms facing him and gets him to sit facing her on his knees. She suddenly puts get hands on both sides of his face and rubs his cheeks. "See David everything's going to be okay.. you don't have to be upset, she will be fine" she smiles at him. David wasn't expecting this kind of action from her and almost feels relaxed by her sweet touches.

"Molly, we need to go now" Dennis said slightly panicked not knowing is he could take on both at once.

David smirks at her and reaches down the front of her shorts rubbing against her heat "What a sweet girl" He coos in her ear. Molly just squeaks in surprise.

Dennis gets a tap on his shoulder from behind and Sirena is standing there grinning at him.

Dennis quickly throws her into a wall across the room. "She'll be fine" He said looking at Sirena who had been knocked out.

Molly started kissing David's neck as Dennis was looking at Sirena's limp body. Something in her just snaps and Molly's mouth gets very wide and her teeth come out changing herself into full wolf form. David doesn't even see it coming as he has his eyes closed. Molly sinks her teeth all the way into David's throat and keeps biting and ripping it apart until his heads pretty much decapitated from his body that just falls over.

She never morphed that far into it before and is a little bit smaller then you would think a full sized adult would be. Molly just sits there in front of David's body panting heavily in distress with a bloody muzzle, starting to whine.

 

Dennis walked over to Molly impressed it takes a lot to fully shift into your Wolf form. Dennis could do it but he didn't know of any others who could besides the old Hale alpha.

She's sitting there making a whine noise like she's in distress about it.

Dennis gently started to run his fingers through her fur making gentle cooing noises trying to convince her to change back.

She just licks his face and whines clearly making it known somethings wrong.

"What's wrong sweetheart"

She whines more and pants heavily trying to tell him that she doesn't know how to change back and that she's scared.

 

"Do you not know how to change back darling"

She lifts her paw up in response.

"You have to imagine being human, start with something small imagine your paws turning into hands and feet and go from there"

It takes a few minutes to figure it out but slowly but surely she finally changed back to her human form, shivering from being naked. "I missed up..I'm sorry"

"It's okay we are fine but I suppose the real question is do you want to be alpha"

"I'm scared to be because I..I won't be really that important to you anymore if I am" she looks down.

"No you will still be just as important just in a different way"

"But don't I have to leave if I'm an alpha?"

"If you truly want to remain an alpha you don't have to leave"

"I don't? What about Elizabeth becoming one? Is Patricia going to be upset? and and who's going to be your beta?" She stutters talkin to fast.

"Well Elizabeth is still a beta for right now and She will become an alpha someday make no mistake however I happen to know someone who would make the perfect beta if we truly need one but there have been Alpha packs before"

She wraps her arms tightly around his middle "I'm so confused.."

"I don't blame you"

"I never want to leave you my Alpha" She gives him a big kiss.

 

**End...?**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Polgara6. This fic was based on Teen Wolf (Tv series) elements*
> 
> Graphic art by me. :)


	63. Letting Her Go - ( Prequel to "Marionette" )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. Yandere - small prequel to "Marionette" takes place before it. Go read it after this one :) *

Molly's sitting alone in her room on her cot waiting for Dennis to come back or any of the personality's. She's been by herself for hours, curled up holding herself. She sighs feeling lonely.

Dennis calmly walked in like a boss. Molly looks up at him with her pretty blue eyes. "Hi Dennis bear" she smiles holding her arms out to him.

Dennis smiled but it was a weak one. Molly looks up at him confused as to why he has such a unconvincing smile on his face. She gets up and hugs him tightly "Tell me what's the matter and I'll make it all better again"

"You have to go"

"Go? What do you mean sweetie?" She asks looking up at him with big eyes.

"You need to leave now you're pure you can get out of here without dying"

"But..I don't want to leave"

"Sweetheart do you want to die?"

"But you just said I'm pure.." She looks very confused.

 

"Not entirely pure as you still have people who care about you" Dennis said trying to explain. "You are pure enough to be given the chance to run but not pure enough that if you don't take it you will be eaten"

Molly grabs at his shirt trying to hold on to him bringing him closer to her. "Please please don't make me leave..I don't want to leave you, I love you so much!" She cries.

"Baby girl I love you too but you will die if you stay"

"What am I going to go back to...nothing. A mom that doesn't give a crap and no father there because he's off somewhere in Cali with a new porn star girlfriend." She sobs.

"Last time I checked even if he was there it wouldn't be a great situation for you" was all he said.

"At least he talked to me..." She looks down "I don't want to be alone"

"Your going to have to be" Dennis said as he quickly sprayed her with the chloroform knocking her out.

 

He sighs heavily having to let her go.

 

**End. /go to "Marionette"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Polgara6.*


	64. My Dream Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc Molly. In this Molly has had dreams of her sweet Dennis ;) Maybe this will end up being her gift in the Unbreakable/Split/Glass, universe? :D *

Dennis was sat in the car staring at all the students who were leaving the school for the day. "Look at all those unbroken souls" Dennis muttered to the others, Patricia breathed out through her nose. "Such a waste" she agreed in a soft voice, as Dennis continued to scan the area for any Impure's he deemed worthy for The Beast.

 

All the teens are coming out and even standing around talking outside the building waiting for their rides, laughing and showing each other things on their phones. Clearly in their own little world's not knowing what was watching them from afar.

A girl suddenly appears her hair golden blonde in a high ponytail and she's still wearing her uniform from cheer practice. She's lovely, pure and untouched looking in a way that screams innocence in the highest form. She looks like she's waiting for someone.

Dennis was about to call off the search for now, it was too busy for the time being for him to actually take anyone without being noticed, but he had picked out a few potential candidates for The Beast. He was about to start the car when he saw a flash of blonde that caught his eye as a young girl in a cute little cheerleader outfit walked by, Dennis couldn't help but stare after her, mesmerized by the way she moved.

She runs across the street to try to catch the bus, waving for them to stop for her.

 

As Dennis watched her get on the bus, he had a sudden urge to follow it. "Dennis, I know what your thinking, don't you dare follow that girl" Patricia scolded. "But she was so pretty, I wanna see her again" Dennis argued. "No Dennis you can't, we have bigger plans at stake here" Patricia reminded him, Dennis sighed. "Fine" he said grumpily, turning the engine on, taking another long look at the bus before deciding to pull up behind it and follow it, ignoring Patricia's comments.

The bus gets ahead of him and turns suddenly, cars getting in front of his car and the bus disappears.

"Dammit" Dennis growls, leaning back in the car seat as he loses sight of the bus completely.

 

Molly gets back to her apartment and changes into a pair of soft lavender shorts, a white t-shirt, white knee high socks with her little black buckled booties. She lets her golden hair down brushing it out. Grabbing her kitty cat backpack she takes off outside and gets on her bike for a ride around the park.

 

Dennis sat in the car, he was pulled over.

"I hope your happy now, your little stunt has caused us to lose valuable time" Patricia moaned. "I know, I know" Dennis growled in frustration. "Don't get angry with me Dennis, you did this to yourself, your lucky The Beast is still sleeping" she threatened.

"I fucked up alright, just leave me alone, please" he shouted. There was a tense silence before Patricia sighed. "Fine" she seethed "We will discuss this later" she warned. "Thank you" Dennis rejoiced, crossing his arms, he wished Patricia would lay off him sometimes, he was already under enough pressure pleasing The Beast he didn't need her giving him shit as well.

He stared out of the window and did a double take as he saw a familiar looking blonde ride past the car on a bike, he chuckled happily as he saw her...maybe this journey hadn't been for nothing.

 

Molly rode down the sidewalk making a turn into the park area, the breeze flowing through her hair as the sun made the gold in her hair shine. Finally she stops and lays her bike near a tree. She walks into this area with trees all around and finds the swing sets and sits on one. Swinging high up into the air with her hair flowing all around her with a cute smile on her face.

Dennis had followed the blonde girl all the way to the park, he hid behind a tree and watched as she was on the swing, she was pretty and he wanted her more and more with every passing second.

Molly stops swinging a moment to answer her cell phone "Hello?....So your not coming home tonight at all? But mom..It's just that you never do...Please...just....fine, bye" She hangs up and puts it back in her backpack with a big sigh looking a bit sadden. She kicks the dirt as she swings slowly.

 

Dennis watched her from his hiding spot, she didn't look happy and that made him feel sad.

She just huffs and stands, walking over to the bench beside the swing set and lays down on her stomach across it. From his back view, a little of the underside of her cute ass is showing because her cloth shorts rolled up some when she laid down. She just closes her eyes to think but ends up falling asleep.

Dennis sneaks up to her being careful to not make any noise until he was standing right next to her, he breathed in heavily taking in all of her beautiful curves and features.

Molly turns over onto her back again, she looks like she's dreaming as she mumbles quietly "Pleeasee hold me"

Dennis looked down at her with a confused look."Pardon" he asked her softly.

"Hold me.....hold.....me" She mumbles more as her arms raise up a little bit like she's reaching for someone. "My swe..et....eart" not all the words come out right but you can still tell what she's trying to say in her sleep.

 

Dennis wanted to but he hesitated, what if he scared her.

"Plea..se hold me...iss me...kiss me" her voice is more desperate as her eyes flutter more like she's struggling in her dream.

Dennis licked his lips as he looked at her pretty lips. He found himself leaning towards her almost like he was drawn to her.

"Kiss me.." her head tilts back more like she's waiting for it.

 

Dennis leaned towards her and gave her a slow peck on the lips, closing his eyes as he was hit by a wave of bliss.

Molly's mouth parts with a relived sigh, even the tip of her tongue briefly rubs against his bottom lip.

Dennis moaned quietly as he deepened the kiss, cupping her cheek gently.

Suddenly her arms are around his shoulders bringing him in closer to her, while her eyes open slowly to stare up into his blues "Am I still dreaming?" she asks softly.

"I hope not" Dennis whispered wistfully, staring back at her.

"You look exactly as I dreamed."

 

"What do you mean?" Dennis asked curiously.

"You look like the man in my dreams"

"You dreamed about me?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She shakes her head yes. "I've dreamed about you every night for along time. You held me close when I was lonely or scared and gave me kisses and hugs, always making me feel loved and wanted. You protected me"

"Protected you....I like the sound of that" Dennis smiled at her.

Molly sits up to look at him better "I'm sorry.. I'm a fool to think my dreams came true. How could they? It's silly to think so." she tears up looking away from his face.

 

"Maybe they did" Dennis whispered to her, pulling her head back to look at her.

"If you are him then I need to ask you a question"

"Anything" Dennis told her without hesitation 

She tilts her head a little with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Is your name....Dennis?"

Dennis gasped and his eyes widened as he leaned back a little bit to recover from the shock."Yes" he whispered

Molly smiles brightly "Dennis Crumb"

"Yes" he said in pleasant surprise

"It is you!" she throws her arms over his shoulders holding him tightly "It's you! It's you! You are real!" she shouts in a joyful matter and even jumps in his arms wrapping her limbs around him.

Dennis laughs at her excitement as he wraps his arms around her tightly

 

She starts giving him kisses all over his face.

"So I guess we're good" he asked her happily.

"Yes! I'm yours Dennis...I'm yours..my love...Ooh Dennis bear.. take me with you.. take me, take me." she sweetly begs.

"If that's what you want" Dennis nodded with a smile.

Molly leans her face down into the crook of his neck "Mmhm"

Dennis kisses her forehead. "I want you to come with me as well" he whispered to her leaning his head on top of hers.

She kisses his neck and whispers "Then take me home...Daddy"

Dennis felt his stomach fill with butterflies when she called him that. "Okay" he told her before kissing her gently.

 

He takes her to the car and they drive back to the hordes place. She's up in his arms as soon as they get out of the car to go inside, holding onto him with her legs wrapped around his torso and her face nuzzling his neck.

Dennis carries her easily inside before kicking the door shut. "Welcome home...it's not much but it's ours" he told her, smiling down at her.

"I'm so happy" she says all giddy.

"I'm glad to hear it" Dennis beams before leaning in to kiss her.

"I love your kisses" she says in a dreamy state.

"Well that's good because I love kissing you" he replies, kissing her again and again.

"Mmm" she hums on his lips. Her cheeks are a bit flushed.

"I love you" Dennis whispered looking into her eyes

"I love you too" she smiles.

Dennis smiled carrying her to the sofa and laying her down gently onto it.

She just looks up at him "You're my everything"

"Your mine to" Dennis told her kissing her neck and licking the skin there.

 

Molly's body shivers at his warm mouth on her skin "Mmm Dennis bear.." she whispers softly, while her hands start exploring his strong chest and abs rubbing them through his button up shirt. "Wow..my daddy's so strong." she coos in awe.

"Mmm" Dennis moans as he continues to kiss down her neck, gently sucking the skin.

"That tickles" she says giggling.

Dennis smiled as he held her close to him.

Molly leans forward to whisper in his ear "Can I touch it?" while giggling at the same time.

 

Dennis moaned before nodding yes to her. "Stop what your doing Dennis" Patricia warned. "Or what?" Dennis asked, he couldn't care less right now, not when he had this beautiful girl staring at him with so much love and adoration. "The Beast will not be happy about this" she tutted. "I don't care what he thinks anymore...I want this, I want her" he told her.

As he was going back and forth with Patricia, Molly unzipped his slacks and pulled his cock out, rubbing on it slowly with her small hands, getting more curious she even gets down to lay across the couch on her stomach to suck and lick it "Mmmfh" she lets out a satisfied hum.

 

"Mmm, you feel so good" Dennis moaned. "Dennis, stop this now" Patricia ordered. "No" he told her defiantly. "Your are walking on very thin ice right now" she told him angrily. "I don't care anymore, leave me alone" Dennis shouted at her.

Molly sucks harder at a faster pace. Mumbling every so often sweet little nothings trying to make him feel loved and wanted.

Dennis leaned his head back in complete bliss as Molly carried on sucking him."Oh your so beautiful" he told her softly.

She gets up and slides her shorts and panties down her soft looking legs slowly swaying back and forth, giving him a little show with a cute smirk on her face. "I love you my Dennis bear"

"I love you too" he said softly as he admired her, enjoying her little show.

 

Molly takes her shirt off followed by her bra, now fully naked with a blushing look on her face. She climbs up onto his lap, straddling him, rubbing her wet pussy against his erection. "Mmm" she mewls.

"Ohh Molly you feel so good" Dennis hissed.

"Kiss me.. hold me.. make love to me.. I'm all yours!" she begs.

Dennis nodded before kissing her softly, gently flipping her over so that he was on top leaning over her.

Molly stares up into his eyes, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to do this Molly?" Dennis asked her.

"Yes I want it from you and only you...I'm yours forever to keep and love. Take me!" she says as she pushes her warmth against him.

Dennis smiled and lowered himself to kiss her before slipping his cock into her slowly.

"Mmm more" her eyes flutter.

"How much?" Dennis whispered directly in her ear.

"You make the rules...daddy" she whispers back, kissing his neck.

 

Dennis grinned at that before sinking his cock deeper into her, sighing in contentment. "You feel amazing Molly" he whispered rocking his hips back and forth inside of her.

"Ooh Ohh ooh" she moans, feeling like she can barely keep her eyes open due the strong feelings she's having. Her hand grips at his arm trying to brace herself.

Dennis kissed her deeply to let her know that he was here for her. "You alright?" he asked her.

"I am now that I'm with you" she pulls him in closer to kiss, loving the feeling of his lips on hers and the butterflies she gets in her core when his tongue rubs against hers.

 

"Mmm" he moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as his tongue explored her mouth.

That sweet ache is starting to build more and more in her core making her moan louder "Oooh Dennis!" she grabs at his shoulder's.

"Yeah Molly" he said breathlessly staring into her perfect blue eyes.

"May I cum with you please, please.." she begs, just barely holding herself back from bliss.

"Yeah, sure" Dennis whispered kissing her softly before thrusting deeper inside of her.

 

"Uuuhh oo daddy!" Molly moans as her orgasm hits her, causing her pussy to tighten around his him.

Dennis thrusted one more time before he climaxed right after Molly, holding her close as he came down from his high, breathing heavily.

 

She's trying to catch her breath with her mouth slightly parted, her eyes staring into his "I love you"

"I love you too" Dennis told her, kissing her passionately.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & novaauthor13. *


	65. In Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast x My Oc Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Molly gets a unwelcomed visitor. *

 

It was a hot evening in the middle of summer and the house was dead quiet. Elizabeth had just got done doing the dishes after dinner and even made some coffee for any of the alters that wanted it. She rubs her sore neck feeling the stress of the day in her muscles. "I think I'll take a bath" she says to herself with a smile. 

Dennis had fallen asleep on the couch and Molly was asleep in her room with the door closed. A little alone time sounded nice, so she goes to the bathroom and closes the door, and even lights  some candles setting them around in the room. She starts the water getting it warm letting it fill up the tub. She slips her clothes off then steps into the nice sized tub to lay down, soaking in the warmth, feeling relaxed.

 

Dennis found himself standing in the train station, the home of The Beast. "Dennis" The Beast growled as he stepped into view "Why have you been ignoring our mission?" he asked him. 

"I haven't" Dennis whispered. 

"Don't lie to me, Patricia has told me how you refuse to take impure's for me to feast on" he roared making Dennis shiver and kneel down before him."I apologize, I'm sorry...I will start looking for impure's first thing in the morning" he stammered, trying to appease him. 

"Why wait?" The Beast growled giving him a wolfish grin before calling out to somebody else. "Hedwig, Mister Dennis is done with the light now, would you mind giving it to me now please" he asked the boy, who just nodded. 

"No, no you can't do this" Dennis begged, trying to stay in control, The Beast just laughed pushing him out of the way."Watch me" he whispered creepily before taking the light. The Beast woke up and scanned the building he was in."Ohh this is going to be so much fun" he said grinning maniacally.

 

Elizabeth has her eyes closed completely in relaxed mode, unknowing to any dangers around her. The glow in the room causing a glassy effect to the water and even her skin when she lifts her legs up out of it once in awhile. She lays the washcloth across her eyes and leans her head back.

The Beast can smell the scent of two girls who are close by."And who are these two fine specimens, your playthings Dennis" he asked."Please don't hurt them" Dennis begged."Are they pure?" he asked him."Yes" Dennis replied."Then maybe I should introduce myself to them" he mused making his way towards them.

In the bedroom, Molly's in her bed with her blankets all twisted up and around her, she's out cold with her thumb in her mouth. A few doors down from there is the soft glowing light coming from under the bathroom door.

The Beast stalked towards the bathroom, opening the door silently, turning around and facing Elizabeth's bare features as she laid in the bath.

She didn't even hear him come into the room with her. She just softly sighs, wishing Dennis would join her soon.

"Oh look at you, so peaceful, so beautiful" The Beast whispered, looking down at her as he leaned on the bath tub.

 

Elizabeth gets a bit startled, sitting up fast causing the washcloth to fall off her face, her upper half now out of the water. she looks up at him "Dennis! omg!, why did you scare me like that?" she asks breathing harder.

The Beast simply chuckled at her reaction as he stared at her hungrily.

"Is something wrong?" she asks a bit puzzled at how he looks.

"No, no, not wrong" The Beast smirked.

She feels concerned, so she stands up and steps out of the tub with her body dripping wet, grabbing her silk robe off the hook to put on. "What is it then?" she asks as she starts to slip her robe on.

"We haven't been properly introduced to each other" he told her cryptically with a sly smile.

"Oh I see, your one of the other alters I take it." she walks past him bumping her body against his a bit as she does, making her way to her bedroom. She grabs one of her black silk nighties and sexy matching panties to go with it out of her dresser drawer. "I'm Elizabeth and you are?"

"The Beast" he growled, grinning maniacally.

 

She slips her nightie on letting it slip down her arms and down over her full breasts slowly. She just smirks and raises her eyebrow at him "The Beast huh?"

"In the flesh" he said staring intensely at her.

She just chuckles at him "Well I was expecting someone a bit bigger"

"You have no idea how powerful I am" he warned her.

"Yak yak.. I've heard this all from Patricia over and over again. It's all talk to me now." she says in a sarcastic tone.

"Is that so?" he asked moving closer towards her.

Elizabeth moves closer to him, getting right in his face like she isn't even a little afraid of him in the slightest. "Did I stutter Beasty man?" she smirks.

The Beast just laughed at her, looking directly into her eyes."I can see why Dennis keeps you around" he told her.

"Oh you don't know the half of it" she grins.

"Oh really...I can tell your one of his playthings" he growled.

"No I prefer the term 'lover' since I don't mind making the other alters happy, and Molly, well is his girl alone."

 

"Molly, is that the girl in the other room?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. She's his little princess." she smirks thinking about it.

"I would very much like to meet her" he said evilly.

"I'm sure you would.. but I doubt she would like it since she's to into her Daddy to want to be with anyone else"

"He can't stop me, nobody can" The Beast told her, before turning around to make his way to Molly's room.

Elizabeth jumps on his back to stop him, biting into his neck as hard as she can.

"Argh" he roared in surprise before grabbing her and throwing her off his back and into the wall "You little bitch, you really think you can stop me!" he roared .

"I already told you she loves Dennis and is his and only his"

"She hasn't met me yet" he told her coldly, towering over her.

 

"That doesn't matter.. he was also her first and they are very much in love" she looks up at him, her lips bleeding a little from biting it when she hit the wall. 

"Why do you care so much?" he asked her.

"Because we are all family"

"Family?" he muttered.

 

"Yes.. before Dennis took us even I took care of Molly since her mom didn't give a damn about her and her dad was a sick bum that left them and me I wasn't that better off with my deadbeat boyfriends and one trying to kill me. Then Dennis took us one day and it all clicked, it was right...meant to be, we became something more together. We loved each other and still do."

"Now I understand why he hasn't been focused on our mission" The Beast mused.

Well I keep him on his toes" she smirks "We both do"

"Oh I'm sure you do" The Beast agreed "However our mission must come first"

"Well maybe we prevent it from happening more and I intend to continue to do so"

"I really don't appreciate that" he growled.

"Well.." she gets in his face again. "I don't really care if you like it or not, we have a good thing going here and I don't want you messing it up over you wanting to kill people. Kevin doesn't need that, he just needs some good old fashion..." she rubs her hand on his chest "Lovin"

The Beast breathed in heavily as he stared down a her."I don't think you understand...I'm doing this for Kevin, impures don't have a place in this world anymore, that's why I'm here"

 

"Yeah.. but impure's don't matter anymore. All that matters is He's safe and the other's are very much loved by me and Molly. Maybe you need to change your purpose" Elizabeth just turns from him and gets in her bed, almost like she was saying she's turned her back on The Beast.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" The Beast declined.

She turns over onto her back, the black silk nightie she's wearing barely covering her breasts and thighs. "The rules have been changed"

"Oh really, tell me this, if the others don't need me as much as your saying, why am I still here?" he whispered directly in her ear as he leaned on the bed making it creak under his weight.

Leaning towards him with her lips so very close to his "I didn't say your not needed, I said you should change your purpose"

"And I told you that's not going to happen" The Beast whispered to her.

"It has too, the blood shed isn't worth it because it will never end...never."

"That's for me to decide" he answered bluntly staring at her lips.

 

Her lips brush briefly against his as she snuggles her cheek against his "Then decide to stop, stop all the blood shed. Isn't love a much better choice"

"Love never last's pure one" he told her softly.

"It can if it's real." she whispers, pressing her body closer to him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asks her breathing heavily as he studied her body.

"Because even though I've been deeply hurt, I still want to love someone. That feeling never left me and I want more then anything to give everything I have to someone worthy or even.. more then one person in this case."

"I don't know what love is" he told her bowing his head.

Elizabeth leans forward and wraps her arms around his strong neck giving him a deep passionate kiss.

 

The Beast was slightly surprised at her actions at first but once he recovered from the shock he kissed her back hungrily.

"I love you.." she whispers to him.

"How very admirable of you" he mused with a small smile

"But it's true" She cups his cheek with her hand, staring into his eyes.

"Oh Elizabeth, you can't love a monster" he told her sadly.

"If I can love a man with many people inside of him then I can also love a monster just as easy" she kisses him softly.

"How?" he whispered.

"Because I'm strong enough to keep up and I'm the devoted type" she chuckles as slips off her nightie leaving her bare. "And so much more.."

He breathed heavily staring down at her naked body, he gave her a peck."Show me" he whispered staring into her eyes

She leans back on her elbows with a chuckle, raising an amused eyebrow "Your unexperienced?"

"I wasn't created for this purpose" he told her.

 

She grabs him by the shoulders and throws him around on his back, getting on top of him. Then her hands go to work unbuttoning then unzipping his slacks and pulling them down with his  underwear, throwing them on the floor. "Do you want me to lead or do you know what to do?"

The Beast held her by her waist, breathing heavily leaning up to kiss her."I know what to do" he said softly.

"Then take me" she whispers as she's kissing his neck.

He grinned before flipping her back on the bed and pinning her to the bed kissing her deeply letting his hands wonder around her body.

Elizabeth mewls underneath him, running her hands up and down his strong back.

He chuckled deeply as he stared down at Elizabeth below him."You really thought you won didn't you?" he smirked.

She raises a brow in question "Meaning what?"

"Did you really think I was going to fall for your pretty face?" he whispered in her ear, lowering his body onto hers as he laughed hysterically.

"Not at first, but I think you will soon enough." she grabs his shoulders digging her nails into his skin and flips him over so she's straddling him on top. She slides down on his cock and starts to rock her hips back and forth going at a good pace. Her head tilts back as she moans loudly.

 

The Beast allows himself a moan as a wave of pleasure hit him , he grabs her waist and digs his nails in deeply as he watches her ride him.

Elizabeth rides him faster and harder not easing up, she's enjoying the waves to much to slow. Her mind in a wonderful haze and her core on fire with pleasure, she looks wild in this moment as her hair is messy and her eyes dilated. It's almost as if she's trying to prove how devoted her love really is as well of satisfying her cravings. "Ooh fuck ooh!"

 

The Beast breaths heavily watching her ride him, he leans up and licks her neck before biting down hard on it knowing that it would leave a mark."Your mine" he whispered to her in a gravelly voice.

She looks into his eyes "I belong to all of you.." her lips move to his kissing him passionately and deeply.

He returned the kiss, biting her lower lip as he did.

She continues to ride him "Uuhh!" she moans loudly.

The Beast went down and grabbed one of her breasts, kneading it with one hand as he kissed and sucked on the other biting it slightly.

"Mmm.." she kisses his neck, lightly running her teeth over his skin.

He thrusted inside her meeting her at every stroke."Your so good" he purred.

"Grrr" she teases with a smirk.

The Beast chuckled before flipping her over and thrusting inside of her deeply, pinning her hands above her head.

Elizabeth can feel herself getting closer to her high, feeling that wonderful ache deep in her core. Her pussy gets tighter around him as she starts to spasm.

The Beast thrusted inside her a few more times, going faster and deeper.

 

"Uuhhh fuck!" she moans as she hits her climax, her legs getting tight around his waist to hold him in place as she rides out the after waves.As she is there's also a creak noise and someone is standing in the doorway. It's Molly, she's yawning while rubbing her eye. she had heard noise and had gotten up to see what was up.

"Well, well, well look who's up" The Beast spoke to Elizabeth evilly, with a wicked glint in his eyes, pulling out of her roughly.

Elizabeth while in a daze still, looks over at Molly, "Molly...go back to bed hun...please" you can hear a little begging in her voice.Molly just looks at her and then at The Beast, looking up at him with her big blue eyes with question. "I..I just wanted to see if your okay and if Dennis bear is coming to bed"

"Ohh don't worry, I'll be in with you soon enough" The Beast assured her, grinning slyly at her, looking down at Elizabeth smugly.

"But your not Dennis tho" she says pouting.

"So, why does that bother you so much hmm?" he asked her.

"Because I only like Dennis."

"How do you know if he's the only one you've been with?" He asked her with a cruel smile.

 

"Because I can sense it when it's not him and when it is. Stop trying to scare me you bad..bad beast." she throws a pillow at him and sticks her tongue out before running down the hallway to her room.

The Beast just chuckled as he got ready to get off the bed. 

Elizabeth grabs at his arm to stop him. "Leave her alone!" she yells.

"Or what hmm what will you do?" He asked her with a growl 

"Just please...don't"

"Oh Elizabeth, I can do what I want, I hope you learn this" he whispers leaning in to give her a peck on the lips.

She slaps him across the face. "You can do what you want with me but don't ever go near her, she belongs to Dennis and only him."

"Don't do that again" he warned her practically crushing her under his weight as he laid on her.

"I'll do what I have to.."

"Well aren't you brave" he grinned getting off the bed quickly and making his way to the door 

She jumps on his back, with her arms wrapped around his neck and fists hitting his chest.

"Try all you like Elizabeth you can't stop me" he chuckled at her feeble attempt to stop him.

Elizabeth keeps hitting at him.

"I'm getting tired of this game Elizabeth" he growled grabbing her arm and throwing her off of him roughly.

She falls to the floor and hits her head knocking her out.

"Well that is a shame" he chuckled looking down at Elizabeth's dormant body before stalking towards Molly's room.

 

Molly's in her bed under her blanket, curled up in a ball wishing for her Dennis to come back and kick this bad guy's butt.

"Molly, where are you?, come on out don't be scared" The Beast called deliberately taking longer to find her just to scare her more "I'm not going to hurt you Molly, just come on out so we can talk"

You can see her small form under the blanket trying to be very still. She gets in a ball holding her legs with one arm and sucking on her thumb on her other hand. It was embarrassing for her but also a comfort she couldn't give up.

"Are you in here?" he asked opening a cupboard nearby toying with her, he knew exactly where she was, he could smell her but couldn't resist the urge to scare her a little bit "No" he yelled slamming it shut loudly, before stalking over to her hiding place.

"I want my Dennis Bear" she sniffs. Shaking a little under the blanket.

"There she is" The Beast growled triumphantly, grabbing the blankets and pulling them off of her slowly.

She tries to grab at the blankets to cover herself for protection but he's to strong when he pulls it away. "Leave me alone" she sniffs and closes her eyes.

"Aww, you look scared my dear" The Beast cackled psychotically.

"Go away, just go away.. I want my Dennis"

"Oh Molly, Dennis won't be coming back...not for a while anyway" The Beast declared gleefully looking down at her scared little face.

"Dennis!!!!!! Dennis!!!! Dennis!!!" she starts to scream and cry out.

 

"Scream all you like Molly, he's not coming back" he told her, leaning towards her.

"Don't come near me.." she says biting her lip getting nervous.

"Why should I not hmm?" he asked her, looking down at her body hungrily.

"Because I belong to my Dennis and not you, you..you mean beast" she stutters a little as she eyes the door thinking about making a break for it.

"Are you not even a little curious?" The Beast asked her in a whisper with a sly smile on his face.

"No" she says bluntly.

"Ha, ha well you are a loyal little girl aren't you?" The Beast whispered giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Molly feels gross after he kisses her cheek, so she wipes it off. "Eww. I don't like mean Beasts that eat people.. that's gross.." she makes a yukky face with her tongue sticking out.

"Aww Molly, your no fun" The Beast sighed getting on the bed with her.

She tries to crawl off the bed quickly to try to get away.

"Oh no you don't" The Beast growled grabbing her and pinning her to the bed, holding her hands above her head.

She starts to kick her legs out trying to hit him.

 

"Molly stop being difficult" The Beast warned, digging his nails into her wrists.

"Why should I?" she pouts.

"Because it's rude to keep me waiting" he told her evilly.

"I just want my Dennis.. I love him"

"Don't you understand he is not coming back, it's just you and me now" The Beast told her cruelly, sneaking a kiss on her soft lips as she dealt with her shock at what he just told her.

"Does he hear me?"

"Do you want him to?" The Beast asked her.  She shakes her head yes with wet eyes.

"Too bad he can't then" he told her cruelly.

"Please.." She lifts her head up closer to his face, nuzzling her cheek against his. "Please let him be here too"

 

"Will that make you happy Molly?" The Beast asked her formulating a plan as he did.

"Yes" she sniffs with a pitiful look on her face, doing her very best to get him to feel bad for her.

"Ohh alright then" The Beast sighed, closing his eyes to let Dennis take the light, unknown to Molly though it's all an act, as he opens his eyes again looking at her softly."Molly?" The Beast says in Dennis's voice.

"You sure your him?' she asks unsure.

He leans down and kisses her softly. "Of course I'm sure....are you alright?" he asked her.

Molly tilts her head a little trying to read him better. She's clearly not falling for it as easily as he would have thought.

"What is it?" he whispered looking at her with a concerned expression.

She sweetly smiles at him. "Can you see me?"

"Yeah, yeah I can see you, I'm right here" he sighed smiling at her, cupping her cheek softly.

"Funny...Dennis can't see very well without his glasses on, you bad, bad beast." she smirks.

"Maybe I'm too happy to see you to care" he told her softly.

"Why don't you just let him in the light too and stop lying?"

"Molly... It's me, I'm right here" The Beast tried.

"NOPE.. stop lying.. you're lucky I'm going to let you stay and do something with me but only if Dennis is here too. Got it?"

"Fine" The Beast sighed and leaves the light.

She smiles, waiting for him to come into the light too.

 

Dennis gasped as he came into the light, breathing heavily.

"Dennis bear?" she looks up into his eyes. "Hey Molly" he sighed happily, slipping his glasses on.

"It took a lot to get you back..I'm so happy to see you" she says as she starts kissing all over his cheeks.   "I know I heard you" he whispered holding her close.

Molly lifts his hand and guides it down the front of her pj shorts and panties onto her heat. "Touch me...daddy" she whispers, biting her lower lip.

Dennis smiled, kissing her as he lowered her finger into her pussy slowly.

She slips her shorts and panties off quickly to give him easier access and rolls her tank top upwards uncovering her soft perky breasts.

"I missed you Molly" Dennis whispered.

Breathing heavier waiting for him to do anything or everything to her aching body. "I missed you too my sweetheart"

"I'm so sorry" he whispered rubbing her clit with his finger, kissing her neck softly.

"Uuh.." she mewls. "About what? mmm.."

 

"Scaring you" he whispered slipping his finger inside of her, looking into her eyes for forgiveness.

"It wasn't you..it was the beast that scared me...Mmmmm" she flutters her eyes as she feels his finger move up against her sweet spot.

"But I couldn't stop him...I wasn't strong enough" he told her sadly, kissing her body and sucking her breast.

"I did get you back tho and that's Aaaallll that that matters Mmm!" she moans her words.

"Mmm, I'm sorry" he said again "I love you" he sighed.

"Don't be...and I love you to." she reaches down and rubs on his cock directly, while kissing his neck. "What can I do to make you happy again?"

"Anything...just help me to forget" Dennis begged.

She sits up and goes down on him, stroking his shaft with her hand while kissing and licking it slowly at first, giving him a little tease. "Mmmm"

"Mmm, that feels good" he moaned.

Molly's mouth comes down over him, sucking on his cock like one of her Lollipops she enjoys. That's when Elizabeth appears in the doorway, her face changes from concern to a smile of knowing that it was Dennis again. She gets on the bed with them giving him a kiss.

"Hey" he whispered giving her a small smile.

"Hey.. I just have a bump on my head but I'm okay" she sighs but kisses him again.

"Ohh Liz, I'm so sorry" he groaned cupping her cheek.

"It would take a hell of a lot more to keep me down baby" She smirks.

"Mmm, I know but I'm still sorry" he told her.

 

Molly gets up and straddles his lap giving him a big kiss while she gently slides herself down on his hard cock. "Oh my Dennis.."  Elizabeth just smirks at her.

"Oh Molly you feel so good" **** ~~~~

"Ooh oh I love you!" she moans in his ear. Elizabeth kisses him deeply and very passionately while her hand goes between Molly and him and rubs on Molly's clit in circles. "Uuh Lizzy please don't do that...Ohh ooh gawd mmm" Molly moans louder. **** ~~~~

Dennis smiled up at Elizabeth as he thrusted into Molly deeply. **** ~~~~

Molly tilts her head back feeling strong waves of bliss. Elizabeth smiles while giving him kisses and licking his neck. "Mmm faster baby.." she teases in a sexy voice. **** ~~~~

Dennis moaned and was happy to oblige thrusting quicker into Molly. **** ~~~~

Molly's becoming a moaning mess as she hits her climax the upper half of her body falls backwards and she's breathing hard. **** ~~~~

Dennis thrusts a few more times before hitting his climax just after her. **** ~~~~

 

Molly gives him a dazey smile. Elizabeth wraps her arms around his shoulders giving him a kiss "We love you" **** ~~~~

Dennis smiles hugging them close to him. "I love you both so much, please forgive me for what happened" he sighed still feeling guilty about it. **** ~~~~

"Don't you ever think it's your fault. It's not sweetheart." 

Molly gives him a kiss "Yeah Baby..it's not and we care about you and other's and always will." **** ~~~~

"I know but he could have done much worse to either of you and there was nothing I could have done...and that terrifies me" Dennis admitted, tearing up a little bit. **** ~~~~

"Aww hunny" they both wrap their arms around him. ****~~~~

"I'm fine" he told them weakly, wiping away the tears in his eyes. **** ~~~~

"There has to be a way to settle this between us all. We will figure it out. I know we will." 

 

Molly agrees "We will." **** ~~~~

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *


	66. Kitten: Ver 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly x My Oc David Maxwell* Molly runs into her Principal and fails falling for his charms.* Michael Fassbender as David Maxwell. ;) *

After a long conversion of wanting to go back to her school, Molly got Dennis to give in and let her go, but for him mostly to keep up appearance of her so people wouldn't think she was missing.

Molly was so happy to go back and be able to cheer again. The day at school was great besides telling her teacher why she had been absent from school for awhile. The excuse she gave her was that she was sick and her mom didn't bother to call the school and let them know.

It actually worked do to the fact the teachers knew full well that Molly's mom was very flaky when it came to even showing up to things like student/parent day and other events. So they let this one slide.

 

The school day was over and Molly was on her way out when she looks up at the end of the hallway she spots The Principal, David Maxwell leaning in the doorway of his office staring at her with a half smirk on his face. she swallows hard quickly turning the other way running out another exit, then taking off on her bike.

Molly had a history with David, one that makes her feel wrong, especially now since she was with Dennis and loved him dearly.

\---

**What happened was a year prior...**

David met Molly for the first time since he just started being the Principal at the school, when he first laid eyes on her sweet little self he felt that predatory feel of lust come over him, he wanted her and he had to have her..

Oh the things he wanted to teach her and do to her body to make her feel good. He wanted her to moan and whimper in pure bliss. He knew something was different about her, he knew her weakness of her daddy issues and wanted to make her explore that desire fully.

He wanted her to be his kitten.

One day he took it to the next level and seeked her out after the game and everyone was going home, she was in the locker room and he went in there and told her to come to his office to discuss her grades. Thinking she might get in trouble if she didn't, she easily followed.

Once in the office he locked the door and told her his feelings for her, telling her what she truly wanted to hear. Being a little confused at first he picks her up and lays her down on his desk.

 

He presided to touch and kiss her all over. Told her that he loved her and wanted to take care of her, make her feel good. She was worried what was happening but when she heard the words he was saying she relaxed more. David felt like a wolf in red riding hood's bed.

He pleasured her and just her making her fall into trust mode. The feeling of him paying attention to her pussy with his tongue and fingers and the way he licked and sucked on her nipples made her feel like she was floating.

One thing he never got around to was taking her virginity or even giving her a kiss on the lips.. No this was to good right now for him, just watching her like this was getting him off, the way she was splayed out on the desk, with her pussy so wet and needing.

 

After all that happened she felt embarrassed with herself mostly falling into her issues so much that it claimed her. He claimed her.

She started to ignore him after that as much as she could.. while he sat back and watched knowing one day he would claim her again. "Soon Kitten...very soon" He says to himself.

\----

**Back to the present day...**

Molly was riding on her bike down the sidewalks to get back to the hideout/house where Dennis was patiently waiting for her to return, always looking at his watch.

That's when it happens she runs over a piece of glass and it pops her tire. She gets off of it and looks to see it flat. "Oh crap.." She says with a disappointed pout. She desides she better walk her bike non the less.

A few moments later a car pulls up beside her and the window comes down.

A mans voice asks her "I see you got a flat..do you need a ride home?"

She giggles not knowing who she is talking to until she looks up to see it's David. She swollows hard, her body shakes staring at him. He smiles devilishly, taking off his sunglasses. "Get in the car Kitten I'll take you home.."

 

She feels so nervous and unsure. The only thing that comes out is "Okay.." Molly slowly gets in the passenger side and puts her seat belt on. David gets out of the car and puts her bike in the trunk, part of it sticking out. He closes it as much as he can with a cord holding it.

He gets back in the car and he starts driving.

"So Little Molly..where do you live now?"

"Um.." she knows she can't really say so she comes up with something quickly. "Um just drop me off at the corner of the library, I can walk from there"

"Hmm not going to tell me huh.." He just shrugs his shoulders "Okay then that's fine."

\--

A few minutes later they pull into his driveway of his house.

Molly gets a worried look on her face. David laughs "Oh darling don't worry so much, I just have to run in and get some paperwork. But please come in. I might be a few mins."

She bites her lip in thought but agrees thinking what is the harm.

They both go in and he turns to her "Molly.. Look at me" he puts his strong hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently. She looks up at him confused.

He smiles down at her small form, licking his lips "I want to make you happy Molly, I want to make you feel everything you ever wanted..be mine Molly" he strokes her cheek making her breath hitch.

 

"But, but David I have someone now and I love him very much..he's my daddy" she pouts.

He laughs "Oh darling.. I can be better at being your daddy then him I'm sure of it.. I can give you everything you ever wanted.. all the hugs and kisses you need, the sweet feelings of" he reaches down lifting up her cheer skirt, rubbing on her pussy through the fabric of her panties.

She swallows hard remembering the last time he touched her that way and how it felt.

"Please Molly submit to me.. be my kitten" He says in a soothing loving voice.

She feels that warm feeling rush through her, taking over her being like the plague. Bending her to it's will. She feels dazed and lets herself almost fall. He catches her in his strong arms bringing her up to wrap her legs around his waist to hold her close. "Good girl" He coos in her ear.

 

He carries her into his bedroom, laying her down on his big bed. He grabs some things from a drawer and sits beside her. "Lift your arms up" he calmly demands.

Molly lifts her arms up above her head, grabbing at her shirt he pulls it off of her throwing it to the floor then unzips her skirt slipping it off, he takes off her panties and bra throwing them aside.

"Put these on, kitten"

He gives her a new pale pink with lace and bows babydoll nightie and white silk socks with lace with black buckled Mary Jane heels and also bows for her hair. She slips them on hesitantly and he helps put her hair in pigtails, adding the lavender bows to each pigtail. He adds blush to her sweet cheeks and lip gloss to her soft pouting lips to enhance how luscious they are.

David looks her up and down in complete awe "Perfection.." he whispers, rubbing her silky soft thighs. "Lay back Molly"

 

"I think..I should go now.." She shivers some.

"Awe but we are only getting started sweetheart.. I have such plans for you" He says smirking, then taking a hold of her ankles pulling these binds from the corners of the bed to strap around her ankles holding them down, spreading her legs apart.

"What? What are you doing?" she gets panicky thinking he might hurt her.

He shushes her rubbing his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry kitten... this is something just for you, and besides your daddy told me it was okay to do this to you." he lies.

"He did?" She gets confused not sure what to say. "He never told me he wanted this"

"He wanted it to be a surprise babydoll. So be a good girl and lay back"

 

Molly slowly lays back letting him tie and strap her wrists down too.

He gets off the bed getting a remote pushing a button on it turning on another small cam in the corner of the room then sitting back down with something else he had taken from the drawer, a small vibrator and these small looking cup things. Molly looks worried now not knowing what these items are.

"Aww Kitten don't worry your pretty little head about these" he whispers as he slips down the top of her nightie and sits the tiny cups on her nipples. he goes down between her legs bending them up and apart more. "That's it..open for me" he coos as he stares like a wolf at her pussy.

 

"Relax... and feel it like last time" he says as he turns on the cups on her nipples.

"Uomg.." she jumps some as she feels this tingling and very light sucking sensation on her nipples. But as she worries about that he goes down and licks her pussy folds, gliding his hot tongue between them.

"Uuhh!" she moans out. "Please..stop David..uuh" she can't help but moan again. Her nipples are so sensitive now that it's driving her crazy.

"But I haven't done this yet babydoll" David licks and sucks gently on her clit causing her to push her hips downwards. "Ooh oh" she keeps whining.

"That's it.. remember now how good it feels?" He coos more turning on the vibrator laying it so very close to her clit, teasing her.

"Please, don't do that..please" she begs.

 

"Hush now..hush now feel it coming closer. So close, so very close to making you whimper and moan.." he almost sings smoothly. He lightly rubs it on her clit sending a jolt of pleasure though her core.

"Ooh gawd!! uuh" She moans deeply "Plea.."

He smiles with that devilish grin again and continues rubbing it on her clit. He begins to slide 2 fingers in and out of her now very wet insides. "Ooh look how wet you've become kitten..I'm sure your daddy hasn't done this to you before has he? or at least not like this?"

She just barely shakes her head no, to into her own feelings of bliss to be able to answer him. But deep in her mind feeling guilty for letting herself get sucked into this so easily and wooed so easy by his words and actions. ***Oh my Dennis...I'm sorry I can't resist this all. I feel like I betrayed you in every way now..I'm sorry daddy, I can't hold on much longer..*** she thinks to herself.

As he rubs faster and fingers her pussy hitting her sweet spot just right she lets out her first cry of sheer ecstasy, climaxing hard around his fingers. He had felt a gush of her essence over his fingers.

 

He pulls them out of her licking his fingers "Mmmh" he groans deeply. Feeling very turned on. "Wanna taste?" he asks slipping his fingers into her mouth slowly "Suck them clean..Like a good girl"

Molly sucks on them closing her eyes, in a daze still.

He smiles and gives her a soft kiss on her lips "I'm so glad I set up those cameras to capture every moan and every movement you made, I even got how easily you gave into me in the living room. I can't wait to watch you later in all your loveliness."

"Please untie me.." she whimpers and pouts.

"Oh no..not yet. I'm going to take a shower but when I'm done..I will make love to you" He turns to go into the bathroom. He turns his head "Maybe after I make love to you, you Will call me daddy" he smirks and goes to take his shower leaving her spread out on the bed still having her lower half all wet and exposed.

She closes her eyes in confusion.

\---

**While all that was happening at David's house..**

Dennis started to get worried and risked possibly being seen to go find her. he drives down street after street looking for her or anything that might lead him to her. Even the beast told him he could sniff her out but Dennis refused because he knew that Molly felt uncomfortable around The Beast. So he was going to take care of it all no matter what.

He was looking around at the houses and shops, thinking maybe he would spot her bike. He looked to his right and stops the car seeing her bike sticking half way out of a trunk of a car in a driveway of a nice house.

\---

**In the now..**

Molly lays there on the bed still all spread out and tied down in her doll like outfit. David comes out of the bathroom with just boxers on "I forgot something sweetheart" he leans in and puts the small vibrator in this strap harness and wraps the straps around her thighs, the vibrator is laying against her still very wet pussy. He turns it on and gives her a french kiss he then grabs a white silk blind fold. He slips it over her head to cover her eyes. "I'll be right back after I shave babygirl" He goes back into the bathroom shutting the door. Humming to himself.

Molly is panting with her mouth open, feeling those sweet vibes coursing through her core. "Uuh, uhh.." she bites her lip trying not to moan but it feels so good. "Ooh, uuh" she's trapped in the darkness with her guilt and pleasure pulsing through her.

\--

Dennis got out of his car and looked at the bike in the trunk of the car. "That's definitely her bike" he muttered noticing the flat tire "I wonder" he said thoughtfully staring at the house.

The door is unlocked.

Dennis opened the door as quietly as he could and sneaked inside the house "Where are you Molly?" he asked quietly as he saw the first floor was empty.

Molly's backpack is on the floor, there's small sounds coming from the room at the end of the hallway.

Dennis picked up the backpack "Well she's definitely here...come on Molly, where are you?" he whispered closing his eyes trying to concentrate on hearing anything that could give away her whereabouts.

Molly thinks she hears something but isn't sure and wants to say something but then the vibes distract her and makes her moan louder.

Dennis hears her familiar moan coming from upstairs and he get's angry really quickly "If he's done anything to hurt you, I'm gonna kill him" Dennis growled his fists clenched as he made his way upstairs.

"Dennis?" She breathes out just barely, still not being able to see because of the blindfold.

Dennis opened the door to the bedroom and see's Molly all tied up on the bed with a blindfold over her eyes, he was beyond mad at this point. He walked over to her "Molly" he whispered letting her know she was here.

"Dennis?" she moves her head around trying to find him.

 

"It's alright it's me, I'm here" he reassured her reaching for the blindfold and taking it off gently to reveal her beautiful blue eyes.

She looks up at him briefly before her eyes flutter close again. "Ooh..can you get this thing off of me?" she tips her head back moaning again "Uhh..." her hips are moving in circles.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold on" he whispered as he tore the vibrator off of her "Is that better?" he asked her in a concerned voice.

"He's in there" she looks over at the bathroom. "He's recording everything."

"He's what?" Dennis growled angrily as he stared towards the bathroom.

David just got finished shaving and splashes water on his face, then pats it dry with a towel. "Oh babydoll.. is your sweet self all ready for me to fuck you?" he shouts out. "Believe me by the end of the night you will be calling me daddy." he chuckles.

Dennis's fists clenched "I'm gonna kill him" Dennis growled as he turned to give Molly a reassuring kiss, before hiding behind the door.

 

David comes out of the bathroom and gets on the bed with her, he rubs a hand her face, tracing her soft glossy lips and the other starts fingering her gently. "How's that feel kitten?" he asks leaning closer to her ear. "Pleas...uuh sto..ooh." she tries not to moan.

Dennis watches this from his hiding spot and instantly feels an intense rage, he was going to make this guy suffer, he crept up behind them on the bed, before grabbing David in a headlock and pulling him off of Molly completely "Get off my girl" he growled holding him tighter.

David tries to grab at Dennis's arms to try to pry them off "Gahh" he grunts.

"You like filming vulnerable little girls do you?" Dennis roared losing control of his anger.

"You do the same damn things!" he reaches around and punches Dennis in the stomach.

Dennis groaned as he stood back after the punch. "You'll pay for this" Dennis snarled glaring at David.

David just chuckles at him "Pay for what? It's not like I haven't done this to her before."

"What?" Dennis asked, his anger turned to confusion.

"Oh yeah I've done this type of thing before about a year ago, isn't that right kitten?" he turns to look at her. Molly just looks up but then looks away. "She loved it but then she acted like she didn't then ignored me all this time. Now I've tasted her again and I will have more of her." he says smirking.

"No you won't" Dennis told him "If you think there's any chance I'm gonna let you touch her you gravely mistaken".

"Oh yeah what you going to do about it?" He taunts.

Dennis answered by punching him right in the face "There's one thing that's different this time around" he told David.

He spits blood out of his mouth "Oh yeah what is that?"

Dennis smiled smugly "Me" he answered before lunging towards him.

Molly gets upset at seeing them fight. While David gets trampled backwards against the floor.

Dennis growled as he rained down strong, hard punches over David's face.

David hits him back "You don't know what she really wants..but I do!" he punches him in the face.

"She doesn't want you" Dennis told him grabbing his arm and twisting it.

"Grahh!" He yells. Molly just cries out, getting scared of the situation.

Dennis kicks him in the chest, pushing him back slightly, he hears Molly's cries and looks over at her "Molly are you alright?" he asked her.

"Just...just release the Beast.. I don't want you to have David's blood on your hands...please just let him end this" she tears up.

 

Dennis was shocked at her plea, she hated The Beast, he knew that and yet she was asking him to deal with this man."That is a very big thing to ask Molly are you sure you want to do it this way?" Dennis asked her seriously.

"I don't want you to have it on your hands or in your heart.."

Dennis looked at her softly before he relented. "If that is what you want" Dennis told her.

"Yes.." she says as she closes her eyes. David just looks up at Dennis in confusion "What the fuck is she talking about?"

"You must have hurt her a lot for her to want me to come out" The Beast told him softly.

"I never hurt her... tell him Molly" he begs her to say something. Molly looks up at them both "Just make it quick.." she shuts her eyes tightly not wanting to see it happen.

"I'll take that as a yes you did hurt her" The Beast growled stalking towards him.

He tries to take off quickly.

The Beast sprung towards him and tackled him to the ground. "She must really hate you for doing these things to her" The Beast purred "Any last words?"

"Yeah fuck you!" he shouts trying to knock the beast off him.

The Beast stood unimpressed by his attempt to overpower him "You must think your so tough" The Beast mocked hitting him in the face.

"Just do it already! I just want to go home and be with my daddy!" Molly cries.

"As you wish sweet Molly" The Beast relented before grabbing at David's head and snapping his neck.

 

David's body just falls limp to the floor. Molly has her eyes closed, just laying there in her ties, wishing she wasn't so exposed still.

Dennis kissed her softly before untying her from the bed.

She instantly wraps her arms and legs around his body and kisses him deeply. "Mmm"

Dennis holds her close as he deepens the kiss."Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

"Uh huh" she bites her bottom lip. "You sure?" he pressed cupping her cheek.

"Yes baby, I am now that I'm with you.." her face turns in his hand and she starts placing little kisses along his fingers. Dennis sighed in relief as he held her close, kissing her neck softly.

"I will always be yours.."

"I know, and I'm yours forever and ever...I love you Molly" Dennis whispered in her ear.

"I love you too"

Dennis smiled kissing her deeply.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & NovaAuthor13. This has been version 1 of this story. *
> 
>  
> 
> (This story not in my other one shot novels.)


	67. Fight And Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia X My OC Elizabeth. Patricia and Elizabeth have a little tiff but things happen.*

 

It was a rainy day and kind of dull day all around. Elizabeth decided to make dinner and even pressed some of Dennis's shirts for him. 

She's in the kitchen chopping veggies on the cutting board, also wearing one of Patricia's house dresses because the laundry wasn't finished yet. it was a simple cotton dress with small daisy's on it and it had buttons from the top to bottom of it with short sleeves. Elizabeth hums to herself as she makes the food.

 

Patricia entered the room and sneaked up behind her. "What on earth are you wearing?" She asked furiously.

"Oh just something I found.." she keeps humming.

"It's mine, why are wearing it?" Patricia hissed.

"Oh it is? Well all the clothes are being washed, so I had to wear something or go around walking  naked in the house and I doubt you would want that would you..hmm?" Elizabeth asks in a sassy tone.

"No, but why couldn't you wear somebody else's things?" she asked angrily.

"Well Molly's things are to small for me and maybe I wore your dress because I wanted to piss ya off and plus it looks good on me don't you think hunny?" she taunts.

why are you so intent on being a nuisance?" Patricia asked in a frustrated tone.

"Well I was thinking the same thing, you always seem to make me feel unwelcomed and that you flat out don't want me here"

 

"That's because you are not supposed to be here, if Dennis stayed focused on the task he was supposed to, you wouldn't be here" Patricia told her spitefully.

"Am I really that terrible to be around? You know what fine! Keep your silly dress.." she starts unbuttoning it.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Patricia stammered, looking away as Elizabeth undid the buttons on the dress.

"I'm taking off the dress since you want it so badly!" she finishes unbuttoning it and balls it up, throwing it at Patricia's chest and stomping out of the room half naked in just her panties.

Patricia sighed frustrated, why out of all the girls Dennis had to choose to go for this whelp?.

Elizabeth just plops down on the couch and starts reading a magazine, not caring she's still just in her black panties.

 

Patricia knocks on the door frame softly, carrying some of Elizabeth's clean clothes in her arms.

Elizabeth turns over on her side which exposes more of her body. "Don't tell me your trying on my clothes too now are you?" she giggles. "I bet my bra would look fab on you" she jokes.

"I would do no such thing, I just don't like seeing you walk around with nothing on" Patricia explained feeling flustered as she set the clothes down next to her.

Elizabeth gets up from the couch "Why don't you like seeing me?" she gets closer to her "Are you jealous you don't have these?" she takes Patricia's hands and lays them on her breasts. "hmm?"

Patricia tenses up as Elizabeth held her hands on top of her breasts."That's none of your concern" Patricia stammered as she stared down at them longingly.

"You are aren't you?" she puts her hand under Patricia's chin, tilting it up to look into her eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about" Patricia whispered trying to look away.

Elizabeth suddenly hugs her, holding her very close. Gently rubbing her hands in circles on her back.

 

Patricia tenses up again not really sure what to do in this situation or the show of affection Elizabeth seemed to be giving her.

Elizabeth keeps embracing her closely, then giving her small kisses on her cheek and neck. "You know I care about you, right?" she whispers.

"Why would you?" Patricia asked her, after everything she had done and said to her it made no sense as to why Elizabeth would care so much about her.

"Well why wouldn't I? I care about each and everyone of you in that body. I know you aren't really a mean person Patricia, I see the real you peaking through every time I'm around you and that's the Patricia I would like to know and love." she says cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry" Patricia whispers looking down at the floor.

"For what hun?"

"I have been so horrible to you" Patricia sighed sadly.

 

"You thought I was in the way of plans, being in the way of The Beast. A distraction." she looks away a moment.

"It was wrong of me to do that" Patricia told her sounding disgusted in herself.

"I never wanted to get in the way of your plans.. his plans, I just wanted to show you someone cared then maybe he wouldn't need to do it as often and be more happy.. all of you be happy" she tells her truthfully.

"But I've been so mean to you...why would you want me to be happy, don't you hate me for it?" Patricia asked her, unconvinced about what she was hearing.

"I never hated you my sweet Patricia." she gives her a soft kiss.

Patricia stood there frozen whilst Elizabeth kissed her, she didn't know what to do in this moment, but something about it felt...right.

Elizabeth smiles at her facial expression and picks up one of her clean shirts. "I'll put something on if that will make you feel more comfortable and I'll make you some tea if you like?" she says as she slowly slips the small shirt down over her head, arms and then her lovely breasts.

"Okay" Patricia sighed with a small smile gracing her face.

 

She takes Patricia's hand and leads her into the kitchen, even pulling out a chair for her. Elizabeth opens one of the cabinets to get some tea. "Hmm..not in here" she huffs and checks another cabinet. "Well gosh drawn it, where is it hiding?" she huffs again in a cute manner.

"Try the shelf at the top, on the left there" Patricia pointed to it.

She checks "Huh..It's not in here. I'll check the bottom cabinets." she suddenly bends over in front of Patricia, showing off her nicely rounded ass and soft thighs.

Patricia found herself staring, unable to turn away starting to feel a blush creeping up her face.

"Ah ha! found it!" she jumps for joy and starts getting the kettle ready.

Patricia's eyes followed her as she moved, checking out the rest of her body.

Elizabeth gets down the tea cups and sets them carefully on the saucer plates. The water is ready so she pours it into the cups with the tea bags. bringing them over to the table. "Sugar?"

"Hmm, um, yes please" Patricia told her softly.

 

"Or better yet..Honey?" she shows her the cute little honey bear bottle with a smile.

Patricia smiled back and nodded yes.

After Patricia puts some of the honey in her tea Elizabeth takes the bottle back and drips some of it on her finger and then sucks on it. "Mmm mm mmm"

Patricia's breath hitched as she watched Elizabeth suck her finger, unsure of this unexplainable feeling it was causing her to feel.

"So what's the other's doing today?" referring to the other alters. She sits up on the counter, sipping on her tea slowly.

"Dennis is supposed to be finding more impure's for The Beast today" Patricia spoke quietly, taking a sip of the tea.

"Ooh Id love to go with him for once, it be nice to get out of the house, it's going to be a lovely evening" she sips her tea "Mm maybe make love under the stars.." Elizabeth's eyes seem to get in a dreamy gaze as she bites her bottom lip.

Patricia moaned quietly at that, turning away from Elizabeth trying to regain her composure.

 

Elizabeth realizes how she must look to Patricia and she gets a bit red in the face "I'm sorry..I'll be right back" she rushes out of the room to her bedroom.

Patricia sighed looking down at the floor.

 

Elizabeth flees to her room and lays back on her bed, breathing hard "Damnit" she whispers to herself feeling like she messed up the whole thing with Patricia and winning her over. her hand drifts down her stomach to the hem of her panties. She knows she's going to have to take care of that desire that's in core so she won't make a fool out of herself in front of Patricia. So she slips her hand under the fabric and lets out a loud moan when she touches herself.

Patricia walked over to Elizabeth's room and is about to knock until she hears a small moan coming from inside.

The doors cracked open. Elizabeth has her eyes closed as she moves her fingers faster, rubbing circle's around her clit. "Mmm Patricia.. Dennis..I love you all so fucking much! Ooh!" she moans louder.

Patricia hisses as she watches Elizabeth pleasuring herself, leaning on the wall.

"Come to me my sweetheart.." she reaches out to Patricia.

Patricia walked inside nervously, breathing heavily.

 

Elizabeth crawls over to her, tugging at Patricia's skirt for her to be closer, she pulls down the fabric enough to rub the cock that's between Patricia's legs. "Make love to me." she softly whispers.

Patricia hesitated unsure of what to do.

"Here let me get you started darling" Elizabeth moves her hand at a quicker pace around the shaft. "Better?"

"Mmm, yeah" Patricia moaned quietly.

Elizabeth takes her shirt and panties off leaving her bare. She guides Patricia down on top of her onto the bed, wrapping her legs around Patricia's waist. She gets Patricia's tip at her entrance "Push forwards" she whispers.

Patricia did as Elizabeth told her and moaned at the wave of pleasure that hit her.

 

Elizabeth guides Patricia by gripping onto her hips, pulling her forwards and backwards, in and out over and over again. "Mmm you feel so good"

"Ohh Elizabeth, it feels so good" Patricia moaned.

"Don't be shy on getting pointers from Dennis" she giggles.

Patricia chuckled breathlessly as she stared down at Elizabeth.

"Move faster baby!" she moans, feeling close.

Patricia moaned as she sped up thrusting faster inside of her.

Elizabeth cries out as she hits her climax. her hands grip onto Patricia's hips hard. "Patricia!"

Patricia hit her climax as Elizabeth clenched around her cock."Uhhh Elizabeth!" Patricia gasped.

 

Elizabeth brings her closer, kissing her deeply. "Mmm"

Patricia returned the kiss deeply.

They laid like that for the rest of the day, holding each other close.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.* (This story only in this Book.)


	68. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC's Elizabeth & Molly. Big heat wave comes and the air con is broken..Oh noes! * 
> 
> (Side note: Air Con = Air Conditioner. Just in case you couldn't figure it out :P )

It's a hot summers day and the air con was broken making their place feel like an oven, Dennis had finally found he tools he needed to fix the air con and with a frustrated sigh he started working to get it fixed.

Elizabeth comes out of the kitchen just wearing boy shorts and a tank top, she's fanning herself with a magazine and plops onto the couch looking restless. "Uggh this heat"

"I know, I'm working on it" Dennis told her frustrated.

She wipes the sweat beads off her forehead with a huff. Molly comes in the room to join Elizabeth on the couch. "This sucks so bad, I want to go to a waterpark"

Dennis sighed in frustration, gritting his teeth, he could feel the sweat sliding down his back as he continued working on the air con.

"Maybe kick it" Elizabeth jokes.

Dennis slammed his hand on the wall in agitation as the air con failed to turn on.

Elizabeth leaves the room a minute and then comes back with a glass Icey lemonade. "Here my little fixer upper man" she giggles as she hands Dennis the glass.

"Thanks" Dennis sighed taking a large gulp "I can't get it to work for some reason"

"Maybe we might have to buy a new one" she says, giving him a small kiss.

"I think you might be right" Dennis mumbled leaning his head on hers.

 

"You look good with your shirt off" she winks at him.

"Like what you see huh" Dennis smirked.

"I always do, you know that babe" she gives him another smooch. Molly's laying out on the couch all spread out, tiny beads of sweat all over her trying to soak through her underthings. "I wish we had a water sprinkler" she whines.

"Mmm, that sounds nice right about now" Dennis agreed.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it? Us gals running around the yard getting sprayed by cool water." Elizabeth teases.

Dennis grinned feeling himself being turned on as he pictured that happening in his mind.

Molly sighs with a loud huff. "Great time to joke around, when I feel like I've lost about 10 pounds worth of body weight sweating here." she says with a testy sounding tone to her voice.

 

"Oh, what's wrong Molly?" Dennis asked her softly.

"I feel miserable.. why is it so hot out?" she whines.

"I know, I'll get the air con working baby, I promise" Dennis told her leaning over to kiss her.

She returns the kiss with a smirk. Elizabeth sighs "Fuck it.." she takes her tank top and shorts off leaving her bare. "Well that feels better"

"Mmm, I bet it does" Dennis smirked staring at her.

Molly giggles and takes her panties and her shirt off too "Wow it does! Good idea Lizzy!"

Dennis chuckled shaking his head as he stared at them both hungrily.

Elizabeth walks over and sits next to Molly on the couch. "Why don't you try it babe?"

"Would you like that?" Dennis raised his eyebrows in question.

 

"Sure hun go ahead, it's not like we're going to have company over" she giggles.

"I dunno, I'm not feeling that hot really" Dennis teased.

"Tease"

"Uh huh, what are you gonna do about it hmm?" Dennis asked

"Nothing.." she teases back, eyeing him up and down.

"Ohh, you want to play this game huh?" Dennis smirked.

"Hey, you started it bud" she throws her hands up in mock surrender. Molly just laughs.

"But baby...I'm feeling really hot" Dennis begged, pouting looking at her with big sad eyes.

"Oh I thought you said you didn't..hmmm?"

"I am now" Dennis moaned leaning in for a kiss.

"Well what's stopping you, huh?" Molly asks.

 

Dennis smirked before taking her hand and moving it towards his belt."I want you to do it" Dennis whispered.

Molly undoes his belt and pulls it out of it's loops and Elizabeth unzips his slacks.

Dennis stands up straight so that they fall to the floor before he steps out of them.

They both whistle at him.

Dennis grinned down at them as he kissed them both.

 

They grab him, pulling him down onto the couch playfully and even tickling him all over.

Dennis chuckled as he tried to stop them from tickling him. They are on both sides of his body now, holding him between them with their legs over his. "Tickle tickle" Molly giggles seeing his reaction.

"Stop" he gasped, trying to stop laughing. "Make us" Elizabeth whispers in his ear.

He smiled lifting himself up, grabbing them and holding them close to him, he kissed them both slowly one after the other.

 

"Such a tease" she says in a breathy voice. Molly enjoys his kisses, relaxing her body against his with a sigh.

Dennis smirked as he kissed Molly deeply. She lets out a little moan while she tries to push her body on top of his, but Elizabeth does the same. They both look at each other like they were about to get into a cat fight over who would be on him first.

 

Dennis chuckled at them "Weren't either of you taught to share?" he asked running his hands along their backs.

"I'll go first then" Molly gets giddy. Elizabeth huffs "I think it should be me that goes first."

"Girls" Dennis said seriously not wanting them to argue.

Molly gets on him suddenly, straddling his lap. Elizabeth just shakes her head and takes his hand to lay on her inner thigh with a smirk on her face.

Dennis moans as he kisses down Molly's neck.

 

"Mmm daddy" she hums. Elizabeth huffs trying to get Dennis's attention.

"What is it Liz, feel like your missing out?" Dennis asked moving his hand teasingly close to her pussy.

"I just think I'd be better at getting some of that tension out of you from earlier." she says licking his neck.Molly huffs and pouts "No I'm better at making him feel better!"

"Is that so?" Dennis whispered kissing her forehead

"I know so Dennis bear.." 

 

Elizabeth laughs and Molly gets flustered at her enough to jump her and they both fall to the floor, rolling around in a sweaty naked cat fight.

 

"Girls, that's enough stop it now" Dennis shouted getting tired of their fighting. Molly was flustered because of the heat, it was really getting to her small body and making her feel on edge. "She started it!" 

"Pfft" Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

 

"I think somebody is getting a bit hot and bothered" Dennis smirked giving them both a peck on the lips.

"Maybe we should rub ice on her little bod, you know cool her off" Elizabeth teases. Molly gets wide eyed and is about to bolt. "No noo noo!"

"Mmm, that does sound like a good idea" Dennis agreed nodding is head.

Elizabeth runs to the kitchen to get a cup of ice while Molly gets flustered and pushes at his chest "You big meanie, your just going to let her?" she grits her teeth at him.

"Oh Molly trust me it will make you feel better" Dennis told her before distracting her with a kiss.

"Got the ice!" Elizabeth gets down by them and gets Molly's arms behind her back holding her and locking them. "You go first babe" 

"Hey! let go!" Molly shouts.

"Shh baby, trust me you'll love it" Dennis reassured her, reaching for the ice.

"Yeah Molly relax.." Elizabeth kisses her pulse point on her neck. Molly closes her eyes trying to relax but still nervous.

Dennis grabs a small handful of ice and slowly brings it down onto her body.

"Burrr that's so cold!" she shouts and shivers.

  
Dennis chuckled at her response moving his hand away and shaking all the water off. "Wow that melted quickly, you must be really hot baby girl" Dennis remarked.

"Maybe you should ice her chest" Elizabeth suggests with a smirk on her face.

"Feel free to join in Liz" Dennis told her with a smile.

Elizabeth takes a cube out of the cup and starts rubbing it around on Molly's breasts, causing her nipples to harden. The water from it runs down onto stomach. Molly shivers again and looks up into his eyes.

Dennis kissed up her body licking the water droplets off her body 

She breathes a little quicker and her legs fall apart, her eyes flutter at the sensation of his tongue licking her skin.

"Do you like this Molly?" He asked her with a smile 

"Mmhm" she nods. "Here rub one on her thighs and maybe other places" Elizabeth suggests looking a bit turned on.

Dennis smirked taking the ice and rubbing it along her thigh slowly getting closer to her wet pussy.

 

Molly bites her lower lip, just thinking about his tongue again. Elizabeth mewls at what she's seeing, it's turning her on enough to rub on her own inner thigh all the way up to her pussy. She starts fingering herself. "Mmm Dennis.."

"Am I turning you on Liz?" Dennis asked with a knowing smile as he moved the ice onto Molly's pussy rubbing it along her slowly 

Molly shivers and mewls while Elizabeth curls her fingers and goes faster "Yes..yes darling yes!"

Dennis looked at both girls feeling aroused by how they looked 

Elizabeth stops and crawls over to him, quickly taking his cock into her mouth giving it a few good sucks. "Tell us what you want baby"

"I want you to fuck me" he whispered sexily slipping a finger inside of Molly. 

"Lay back"

Dennis did as he was told.

Elizabeth doesn't waste time, sliding her wet pussy down his hard shaft. "Uhh" she grunts. Molly pouts thinking she won't be attended to.

Dennis moans gesturing for Molly to join. 

Molly gets a big grin on her face and kisses him deeply trying to use her tongue as much as possible, trying to show she can be just as good as Elizabeth.

Dennis holds her closer deepening the kiss. 

Elizabeth rides him faster, bouncing herself on his cock. "Fucck..." she moans.

Dennis moaned as she rode him. 

She suddenly cums, throwing her head back with a loud moan. Molly grins and says "My turn! My turn!" Elizabeth moves her hips around in circles riding out those last few jolts of pleasurable waves.  "Uhh you feel so good Liz" Dennis groaned thrusting into her as his hips bucked.

 

Elizabeth almost didn't want to give up her fun, but figured it was Molly's turn after all. So she slides off of him and starts making out with him and even gets him to finger her while Molly gets her turn. Molly gets on his lap and slides down "Omy Dennis bear oh!"

"Mmm Molly your so good" Dennis groaned. 

"So are you my sweet man, mmm I love you." She giggles in delight.

"I love you too" Dennis told her softly.

"Ooh bounce me!" she asks all giddy. Elizabeth laughs.

Dennis smiled kissing her passionately and thrusting into her deeply. 

Elizabeth kisses his neck and whispers sweet nothings into his ear. Molly is getting close and gets tighter around his cock. "Oh my Dennis I'm going to cum.." she moans and holds on to his shoulders.

"Cum for me Molly" Dennis whispered sexily kissing her neck.

A few more bounces and she feels that rush of pure bliss shoot through her core and it feels wonderful. "Ohh baby!"

Dennis climaxes just after her with a grunt.

She wraps her arms around him, holding him closely with a smile on her face.

 

Dennis kisses her with a sigh of contentment. Before the air con made a loud noise before starting to work again. "Well talk about timing" Dennis chuckled.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight and Novaauthor13. * (This story only is in this book. )


	69. The Girl At The Station PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. Casey Cooke, and Novas's Oc Emma Price. loose tie in to NovaAuthor's story 'Repercussions' This is part 2 of 3*

 

It was a nice afternoon and things were going great at the house Casey and Dennis/personality's was staying. Little Molly Starling had been staying with them a month now and loved it, but most of all she adored Dennis. To the point now of loving him but one of the things about it though was the fact Casey and even Emma had no idea what was pursuing between the two and soon they were about to find out. 

It was near the time of Emma checking up on Molly's progress in her newer living conditions. 

 

Molly is out in the back yard in a cute little sun dress, running around laughing through the water sprinkler. Her hair and dress wet and sticking to her. "Heh hehe haha!"

"Well, well it looks like someone is having fun" a familiar voice called from behind her.

Molly turns to see who it is.

Emma price was smiling down at her leaning on the wall on the landing."Hello Molly, it's good to see you again" she said warmly.

Molly runs up to her and hugs her tightly, giving her a smooch on the cheek, almost near her lips. She looks up at her and smiles "Hey Emma, I've missed you!"

"I missed you to" Emma chuckled hugging her back as well.

"Please come inside. Everyone's in the house." she takes Emma's hand and leads her inside the house. Once inside Molly grabs a hand towel and wipes the lose grass and water off her feet. "Casey, Dennis B..." she stops herself from saying the full word "Emma's here!"

Emma noticed Molly's slip up but didn't say anything as she waited for Casey and Dennis to see her."So how have you been Molly?"

 

"I've been great, I finished my room and we all play cards after dinner and have movie nights and.. and" she stutters and takes a deep breath as she smiles.

Emma chuckled at her "I'm glad to hear your happy here" she smiled at her 

"Hey Casey! Dennis! Emma's here!" she yells up the stairs again.

"Alright Molly we're on our way down" Casey's voice shouted back 

Molly smiles "I'm going to go get out of this dress, it's a bit wet." she chuckles.

 

"Yeah sure I'll be in the living room" Emma nodded as Casey and Dennis came down the stairs."Hey guys how you doing?" Emma greeted bringing them in for a hug.

Molly suddenly speaks up "Um Dennis..Can you fix my closet door? It's being a squeaker again." she giggles.

"Sure thing Molly" Dennis nodded to Emma and Casey before heading upstairs."They've been doing that a lot recently" Casey commented as they made their way to the living room."Interesting" Emma said intrigued.

Molly walks into her bedroom and grabs a towel from her bathroom. She slips her wet dress off and starts wiping herself down.

Dennis knocked on the door gently waiting for her to answer.

"Come in" she answers in a cute voice. She throws her dry clothes onto the bed to slip on.

Dennis opens the door and let's himself in staring at Molly. "Hiya stud" she chuckles while slipping on her little cotton shorts.

"Hey" he smiled looking at the closet "is it this one" he made his way to the closet. Molly nods and smiles.

Dennis nodded and opened it taking out the screws off the hinges with his screwdriver. 

She suddenly comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his torso, rubbing her hands around on his chest. "My fixer upper man" she says in a teasing babyish voice.

 

Dennis smiled bringing one of her hands to his mouth kissing it gently. 

She sweetly sighs leaning against his broad back, her hands slip from his grasp and wonder around again, then lower to rub on his bulge through his slacks. "Ooh daddy..don't you wanna play with me?"

Dennis moans "We can't do this now" he told her. 

"Please..my sweetie bear." she pouts. "Emma's here" he whispered to her.

 "Mhm I know.." she walks around him to look up into his eyes "Can I have a kiss?"

Dennis hesitated but couldn't say no to her and ended up leaning towards her kissing her softly 

Molly jumps into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms draped over his shoulders, deepening the kiss "Mm I need you always"

Dennis sighs contentedly as he holds her to him.

Her hand reaches down between them pulling his zipper down. "Always.." she whispers softly.

Dennis moans but grabs her hand. "We can't do this now" he said quietly.

 

"Just a little please, please" she quietly begs. She slides her shorts and panties aside giving him access to her already wet pussy.

Dennis sighs knowing how much harder she was getting to resist. "Fine" he gave in giving her a kiss. Her pussy easily slides down onto his cock and she lets out a satisfied hum.

"Ohh you feel so good Molly" Dennis groaned thrusting into her. 

She puts her hands on his shoulder's and helps him lift her up and down. Molly's panting enjoying the feeling of him filling up her aching insides "Ooh oh ooh" she moans feeling his cock rubbing against her sweet spot.

Dennis gives her a deep kiss as one of his hands played with her breasts 

She bounces herself faster and moans a little louder. "UUh mmm!"

Dennis grunts thrusting into her touching her sweet spot. "OOh ooh daddy!" her head falls back.

"Your so beautiful Molly" he whispered kissing her passionately 

 

Molly moans loudly in his mouth as she climax's, causing her pussy tighten around him.

Dennis thrusts a few more times before he climaxed as well.

"Mmm love you so much" she kisses him. "I love you too" he told her kissing her back. 

Molly giggles and jumps down, "You better get back down there, you naughty daddy.." she smirks. Walking into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

 

Dennis chuckled as he got changed and got ready to go downstairs. Once he looked somewhat presentable he opened the door only to be greeted by Emma Price who was leaning on the wall with her arms folded and a knowing smile on her face. "I take it the closet door is fixed then?" she said sarcastically, Dennis looked down shamefully knowing he had been caught out."How much did you hear?" He asked quietly. "Enough" Emma said bluntly "does Casey know?" She asked seriously. 

Dennis sighed heavily shaking his head no, Emma breathed in deeply "I recommend you tell her" Emma told him making Dennis's heart beat quicken as he shook his head "I can't" he told her. "She'll find out eventually, best she hears it from you now then find out another way...is Molly in there?" Emma asked her expression was pensive giving nothing away making Dennis feel worse as he nodded his head. 

Emma nodded before saying "take your time, talk to Casey, I'll talk to Molly maybe we can figure something out" Emma told him squeezing his shoulder reassuringly before knocking on the door waiting for Molly to answer.

 

Molly calls out in a soft tone of voice"Come in"

Emma opened the door and let herself in, closing the door behind her quietly, running a hand through her hair.

Molly comes out of the bathroom, slipping her little shirt on. "Oh hi Emma. Did you come to see my room? Isn't it great?" she sits on the bed with a bounce.

"Yeah it looks great Molly" Emma answered distractedly, sitting down in the armchair next to the bed.

"I just love my sheer lavender curtains." she happily grins.

"Yeah They do look nice" Emma agreed pinching the bridge of her nose, how the hell was she supposed to have this conversation.

"Why don't you sit here with me sweet Emma?"

Emma gave her a small smile before getting up and joining her on the bed. 

Molly grabs her hair brush off the nightstand and turns her body facing away from Emma. "Will you help me brush my hair?" she asks sweetly.

"Of course" Emma nodded taking the brush and running it softly down her hair 

Molly closes her eyes and lets out a satisfied hum. "I'm so glad your here Emma."

"Yeah why's that" she asked quietly.

"Because your a sweetie and I enjoy your company." she sighs enjoying Emma's soft touches as she brushes her hair.

 

"That's very kind of you to say Molly, thank you for that" Emma said gratefully feeling pretty humbled by the comment, not many people would think the same thing about her.

Molly leans back more, resting the back of her head on Emma's shoulder. she stretches her long pretty legs out and even rubs at her neck making her soft blonde hair slide off of it exposing the skin. "I'm so happy.."

"That's good to hear" Emma smiled down at her before sighing sadly.

Molly flips around to face Emma noticing her sad sigh "Wha, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk....I don't want to upset you though, especially since you look so happy here" Emma explained running her hand through her hair nervously.

"You know, don't you?" Molly asks, biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah, I do" Emma admitted with a sigh.

Molly panics and climbs onto Emma's lap holding her, she leans her forehead against Emma's and tears up "Please..don't tell, I can't lose him."

Knowing that she needed time to get it out of her system before she tried speaking to her, Emma holds her as she cried, shushing her as she rubbed her back reassuringly.

 

"Casey wouldn't understand..she would hate me." she hiccups on her tears. One thing she doesn't notice though is how she's sitting on one of Emma's upper thighs and how it's rubbing up against her still sensitive parts from earlier with Dennis when she moves any. But it finally does enough that suddenly Molly lets out a small moan in Emma's ear. "Mmm.."

"You okay there Molly?" Emma asked her.

"Mmmhm" she moans a little more, rubbing herself a little faster against Emma's thigh with her face in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Ohh, I think I know what's going on" Emma said knowingly "Are you still sensitive by any chance?" she whispered.

Molly shakes her head yes. Emma smirks "Where is it most sensitive huh?" she asked.

Molly leans back on the bed with her legs are spread widely. she points at her pussy with a shy look on her face.  "Oh Molly, do you want me to take care of that for you?" Emma asked her as she checks her out.

She nods with a blush on her cheeks.

Emma smiled reassuringly, kissing her cheek softly." Only if your sure" she whispered.

Molly kisses her on the lips "I trust you Emma"

"Okay" she whispered, kissing her back gently as she moved her hand towards her thigh.

Molly pulls Emma down on top of her and gives her a deeper kiss "Your lips are soft...is that blackberry chapstick?"

"How did you guess?" Emma chuckled lowly.  "That's one of my faves. I also like strawberry" she giggles.

"I see you have good taste" Emma smirked kissing her again.

"I do?" she asks with a fake puzzled look on her face. "I'll say" Emma smiled down at her nodding her head.

Molly giggles playfully. Emma smiles down at her cute face.

Molly smiles back, her eyes bright and curious. "I've never had this much attention and love from anyone before being here."

"I'm sorry to hear that Molly, someone as beautiful as you deserves to be loved" Emma whispered.

"Really?" she tilts her head sideways, her cheeks tinted dark pink now from blushing.

 

"Really" Emma told her softly, cupping her cheek.

Molly closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of Emma's warm palm against her cheek. "Your so sweet" she hums.  "Thank you" Emma smiled kissing her neck softly.

"Ooh that tickles!" Molly giggles and moans.

Emma chuckles "Do you like it?" she asked.  "mhm" she shakes her head yes. "It's making me feel all tingly and sensitive."

"Mmm, I might have to take care of that for you" Emma grinned moving her hand up her thigh, kissing and licking down her neck.

Molly tilts her head back, her breathing picks up with her plush lips parted.

Emma's hand travels further up her thigh until it is directly next to her wet pussy.

Her breath hitches at Emma's hand being so close to her most sensitive area, she even thinks Dennis might be upset if he saw what was going on, but then thoughts of Emma's hot tongue licking her pussy made her toes curl. "Oh Emma.."

"Yeah Molly"

 

"I need more..please" she quietly begs.

Emma nodded slipping her finger inside of her and rubbing her thumb over her clit. "Mmfh more.." she mewls and clinches her hand into the bed sheets.

Emma nods slipping another finger inside of her deeply and giving her a quick peck.

"Ooh right there...uuh." her hand comes up to her mouth and she begins sucking on her fingers while her other hand rubs her breast. pinching at her harden nipple gently causing a jolt  of pleasure through her core.

Emma rubs her fingers over her spot knowing it would make her moan. meanwhile...Dennis  stood outside watching what was going on in Molly's room, clenching the door frame angrily.

"Daddy's never kissed me down there.." Molly pouts sadly.

"Really?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow

 

"Mhm, I'm not sure why. Maybe he just wants to do that to Casey." she bites her lip, looking down.

"Oh Molly" Emma sighed kissing her deeply. Dennis feels slightly guilty at what she says, sighing sadly.

"I understand.. Casey is prettier then me."

"Don't feel like that Molly" Emma whispered sadly looking at her with sad blue eyes.

"I just want Dennis to be happy.. Id do anything for him. I know I'll have to leave soon, I can feel it in my gut." she tears up.

"Why would you have to leave?" Emma asked wiping her tears away gently.

"Because I know Casey won't like it that I'm with him, she's his first.. I'm just a second" she swallows hard "a second helping nobody really what's."

"Don't ever, ever say that about yourself Molly" Emma told her

"But..but I am." she sniffs.

"No your not Molly, you and Casey are both beautiful in your own way, don't ever think your second best" Emma told her protectively.

 

Molly curls up holding her legs, rocking back and forth. "I'm going to lose him...I'm going to lose my daddy..."

"No you won't Molly, I'll figure something out, I promise" Emma told her reaching for her hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"Emma...just take me away. Before something bad happens, I don't want either of them hurt because of me. Just please before I change my mind" she begs and sobs.

"How about a compromise, you stay in my apartment for a while with me and I'll try and figure something out...how does that sound huh?" Emma asked cupping her cheek.

Molly nods. "I can't face him.. I'll have to sneak out to the car."

"Okay, if your sure" Emma nodded.Dennis heard them getting ready to leave the room so he hid in the next room.

Molly grabs her backpack and puts some clothing in it and some other items and walks over to the window, opening it up. "I'll meet you down there."

 

Emma nodded making her way out of the room. She stood out on the corridor studying the place before sighing sadly."Dennis you may as well come out now" Emma told him.he did so hesitantly."So your taking her away?" Dennis asked sadly, Emma nodded."Just for a few days until we can figure something out" she told him."Are you sure that's not the only reason?" Dennis growled making Emma sigh."We'll talk about it later...I'm sorry" Emma told him regretfully before walking outside to the car.

 

Molly hesitates a moment before climbing out the window but when she tries to squeeze through, her skirt gets caught on the frame and something scratches her thigh. she's sticking halfway out the window, her backside still in the house. "Gosh darn it.." she whines.

Dennis hears a crash coming from Molly's room and decides to check it out, when he enters the room he sees Molly hanging halfway out the window.

She struggles around trying to get her skirt uncaught. "Darn it, darn it.. darn it!"

"Molly, what are you doing?" Dennis asked.

"I'm stuck!" she whines.

"Here let me help you" Dennis replied giving her a hand.

Molly finally pops out of the window and lands hard on her ass on the floor with a "Oouff"

"You okay?" he asks.  She stands up, rubbing her hand on her tailbone. "Uhhuh" she pouts.

"Are you hurt?" he asks.

 

She looks down at her thigh. "Just scratched my leg."

"Let me see" Dennis said going over to look at it.

"Nope..I have to go now" she turns to walk out of the room quickly. "Molly wait, why do you have to go?" he asks her sadly.  "Umm um" she can't seem to answer.

"Is it because of me?" he asks her.

Her shoulder's sulk "No.."

"Is it Emma?" he asked through gritted teeth

"Why would it be Emma?"

"I saw you two" he told her.

Molly's plush mouth drops just slightly, but then she bites her bottom lip nervously. "I don't know what your talking about" she lies and tries to look more calm and collected.

"Really, so your gonna lie to me now?"

She looks like she's about to lose that fake calm act and burst into tears, her body even shakes a little.

"Molly please talk to me" Dennis pleaded

 

"I don't want to hurt you or Casey...I'm in the way. I know you love her more and I already understood that because she's your first. I do love you more then you know.. But I can't stay and hurt the both of you and what you have..." She sobs.

"Molly, please stay...I don't want you to go" Dennis begged her.

"I'm in the way. Casey will hate me...I'm a burden."

"Casey doesn't hate you, please just stay...we can figure something out" Dennis pleaded with big sad eyes.  

"You told her, didn't you?" she asks with a worried look on her face.

"Not yet" he admitted with a sigh "Just please stay here with me" he whispered.

"But why?"

"Because I don't want you to go" he told her.

She tries to look determined but isn't doing a very good job at it "When you tell her and if she says I can stay and everything's okay.. I'll come back. But I have to leave till then." she takes off running out of the room and down the stairs.

 

Dennis watches her go down the stairs before leaning heavily on the door frame breathing heavily trying to hold back tears, he knew he had screwed up and now he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Casey.

Molly gets in the car with Emma breathing kind of hard from running so fast and due to the fact of the stress she was feeling "Okay lets go"

 

 

**To be Continued...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & NovaAuthor13. Be sure to check out part 3 :D *
> 
>  
> 
> (Be sure to check out Nova's novels only on Wattpad ( novaauthor13 ) )


	70. The Girl At The Station PT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. Casey Cooke, and Novas's Oc Emma Price. loose tie in to NovaAuthor's story 'Repercussions' This is part 3 of 3 *

 

"Molly are you alright?" Emma asked her in a concerned voice as she drove away from the house.

"Mhm.. I told him to tell her. Because he hadn't yet." she looks out the window and sighs.

"I'm sorry Molly" Emma whispered.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Molly thinks to herself. 

**\---**

It had been 3 days since Molly left Dennis and Casey's house and been staying with Emma and she missed him but hoped he do the right thing. She slept a lot when she wasn't in school because the stress got to her. Molly wakes up and stares at the ceiling.

Emma was sat in her living room trying to do some paperwork but she just couldn't focus, her eyes kept glancing over to the room where Molly was sleeping. She had been rather worried about Molly since she had been here, she hadn't gone to school and she always looked sad when she came out of her room. She hadn't heard from Casey or Dennis since the incident had happened so she had no idea what was going on, on that front. 

Emma sighed sadly rubbing her eyes tiredly, leaning back on the chair, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened and slightly guilty, she looked at the time and decided that she better start cooking dinner.

 

Molly gets out of bed and gets out of her pjs, laying them on her bed and heads into the bathroom in Emma's bedroom. She turns on the water and runs a bath and drops one of her bath bombs she got at the store into the water, watching it fizz and bubble out the pink and red colors. Molly slips into the now rose colored bath and lays back with a sigh.

Emma finishes cooking dinner and goes to the bathroom to knock on the door."Molly, dinners ready whenever you want it" Emma called out to her.

"Emma will you do me a favor?" she asks sweetly.

"Anything" Emma told her.

"Can you help me wash my back?"

"Sure thing" Emma said before opening the door and walking inside.

Molly sits up out of the water, her body is silky and wet looking. She turns her back to Emma with a cute sigh.

Emma's breath hitched as she checked out Molly's bare body walking towards her and kneeling down behind her.

Molly hands her the sponge. "You okay Emma?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Emma said clearing her throat as she took the sponge from her and started cleaning her back.  "Sorry I've seemed like a slug lately.. I sleep a lot when I'm stressed" Molly sighs deeply.

"That's okay, I was just worried about you that's all" Emma admitted softly

Molly reaches over her shoulder and puts her hand on top of Emma's "Thank you for being so kind to me Emma."

"No problem Molly" Emma said kissing the top of her hand lightly.

 

Molly turns back around in the tub to face Emma, her bare perky breasts in full view. her hand comes up to cup Emma's cheek. With a concerned face she asks softy "You're lonely aren't you sweet Emma?"

Emma laughed breathlessly giving her a sad smile."Is it really that obvious?" she asked her looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry..I'm being to nosey aren't I?" She looks down looking guilty.

"No, no it's okay Molly, you don't have to apologize" Emma told her reassuringly.

Molly tries to hug Emma without getting her shirt wet and giggles, she even gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek, it lasts longer then expected.

Emma held her close, leaning into her kiss.

Molly sighs into the hug enjoying the closeness but also missing it from Dennis. "I love you sweet Emma"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Emma asked sadly.

"You been so good to me and I'll never forget how you helped me find a place to stay. You were so willing to help me and I love you for that." She says pulling away from Emma just enough to stare into her eyes.

 

"I feel like I might have screwed it up for you now" Emma admitted sadly, looking away from her.

"No Emma, things were bound to happen sooner or later. With or without you speaking up. I'm the one to blame and that's okay." Molly leans her forehead against Emma's.

"I'll find a way to sort it out I promise" Emma whispered staring into her eyes.

Molly puts her hand up "Uh oh I think I'm getting pruney " she giggles.

Emma laughs with her.

 

Molly pulls the drain plug and stands up then steps out of the tub. She grabs her towel off the rack. Emma helps to wrap the towel around Molly, covering her body.

"You should be a mother Emma, you'd be a great one." she smiles looking up at her.

Emma laughed at that."I have my moments"

"Your very protective and your nice person and that's great quality's to have when you have a child. My mother sadly is.. let's just say she didn't care if I was around or not, she ignored me."

"That's horrible" Emma told her disgusted at what Molly told her "I haven't had very good parenting experiences either so I know how it feels" Emma whispered reassuringly.

 

"My father was the only one that did speak to me but..but it was only when he was at home late from work and he would tell me to sit with him while he watched bad things on tv. He point at the tv and say *See what they do on there, that's what good little girls do to men..* I hated him for it but I loved him still because he was the only one that payed any attention to me." she sighs, hanging her head low.

"I'm so sorry Molly" Emma said softly bring her close to her.

"He left when I was 13 and took off with some girl to California to live there with her. It was just me and my mother.. But I was still alone.."

"My parents abandoned me when I was a baby...I don't even know what they look like or why they left me" Emma told her sadly.

Molly wraps her arms around her and hugs her tightly "I'm so sorry Emma"

"It's okay Molly, it's not like I knew them, can't miss someone who has never been around for me" Emma whispered sadly, hugging her back.

 

Molly takes Emma's hand and leads her into the bedroom, she starts looking through her backpack for something to wear. "Hmm what to wear?" while she's trying to think she doesn't even notice the towel fall onto the floor.

Emma feels her heart rate pick up as she stares at Molly's naked body.

Molly holds up two pairs of panties "Teal or lavender?"

"Lavender" Emma decided.

"One of my faves" she smirks and slips them on and then grabs her little night shirt and knee high socks and slips them on too.

Emma walked out of Molly's room to go and see who was at the door. She answered the door and there was nobody there, she walked outside but couldn't see anyone outside."Hello!" she called looking around "Strange" she whispered before turning around to see the door slam shut behind her. Emma hit the door "Dammit!" she yelled realizing she didn't have her key "Molly!" she shouted hoping she could hear her.

Molly runs out into the living room having heard Emma shouting "Emma did you lock yourself out?"

"I dunno, the door just slammed shut behind me" Emma explained.

She opens the door "Must of been a ghost" she giggles.

"Maybe" she says walking inside clearly unsure what to make of it.

"I'm going to go to bed Emma, nini" she gives Emma a kiss before going into her room.

"Goodnight Molly" Emma called to her before she settled down to finish her paperwork her lips still tingling from the kiss. Before she knew it someone came up behind her, the last thing she remember was the taste of chloroform before she was knocked out cold.

 

Molly crawls into bed with the sheets only covering her lower half, she sighs starting to think about Dennis or even Emma touching her. The moonlight shines through her window making her body glow in a light blue hue. Closing her eyes she starts to think of them touching her, rubbing their hands all over her body, pinching and sucking at her nipples then down to her wet pussy. Her hand drifts down under the sheets down between her thighs to tease her clit with her fingers. "Ooh touch me and lick me.." she quietly moans.

Molly's bedroom door creaked open as somebody walked inside.

Molly doesn't even hear the creak of the door because of being so deep into her thoughts, she starts to feel core start to ache as her fingers move faster, her head rolls around on the pillow, her blonde hair spread all round it like a halo "Uhhh.." she sweetly moans.

The person walks over to Molly leaning on the bed.

Her head tilts back, showing off her lovely neck "Mmmm.."

"Hi Molly" he whispered

She thinks she's dreaming as she opens her eyes briefly and sees him above her, but then she opens them again and fly's right out of bed and grabs the nearest thing to defend herself with which is a lamp stand. Her eyes are wide and she's breathing hard.

He sighs heavily "Molly please put the lamp stand down" Dennis told her.

She shakes her head no and bites her lower lip.

"Why not?" he asked her with a growl standing up and walking towards her.

"Because your not supposed to be here not until you have told Casey. You haven't have you?"

 

"Why does it matter so much?" he yelled

"Because it isn't right for her not to know. If she is okay with it then I'm okay with it. I don't want her to hate me."

"So what if she hates you...I want you Molly" Dennis said hungrily staring at her intensely.

Molly shakes her head no while holding her hands on her head.

"I know you want me too" he told her.

"Yes.." she tears up and falls to her knees.

Dennis tutted as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Her body falls limp in his arms in defeat.

"I've missed you Molly" he whispered giddily kissing her cheek softly.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" she looks up into his eyes for an answer.

 

"Does it matter?"

"Please.." she begs.

"What if I don't want to...I quite like the idea of having two girls to love in the same house" he kissed her.

"But I..I want her approval."

"Why though?, what does it change?" Dennis asked her frustrated, leaning on her forehead

"Because I love her too, just like I love Emma and her feelings matter to me." she sniffs.

"Emma doesn't know what she's talking about...it's her fault we're in this mess, how can you love her for that?" he growled.

"No it's mine.. It's my fault, I should have asked Casey first, it was wrong of me to not. Emma's been so kind to me and took me under her wing and I thanked her for that while I was in the bath earlier and we were talking"  She blurts out more then she meant to.

 

"She's turning you against me, manipulating you...don't you see Emma wants you, you gave her a taste now she wants you" Dennis ranted aggressively leaning towards her.

"No I was just showing her affection.. she hasn't tried anything with me and she hasn't told me to think ill of you either, I swear...daddy!" she gets upset, rubbing fists at the tears in her eyes.

"Doesn't change the fact that she still wants you sweet Molly" Dennis growled kissing her aggressively.

"She's lonely... I know the feeling." she looks down. "We have that connection and understanding."

"Oh really?" he whispered grabbing her hands

"Yes.." her bottom lip quivers.

"She's changed you" Dennis determined studying her.

Molly snaps and slaps him across the face "Stop it! Stop acting this way! What is wrong with you! If you don't tell Casey then your a big fat meanie coward! and it also means you don't really love us enough to care about our feelings what's so ever! Your being a bad daddy! Snap out of it!" she stomps her foot and huffs.

"Argh I do care, why would you do that Molly?" Dennis snapped

"Because the way your acting, it hurts my feelings and it would hurt hers too!"

"Well what about my feelings huh, did you even consider how I would feel seeing what you let Emma do to you?" Dennis retaliated.

"You're not any better!" she yells.

"Well I guess we're both as bad as each other then" Dennis told her coldly.

"I can't help..help how I show affection sometimes. I have my father to thank for that one." she hiccups on her tears and closes her eyes "See that..Molly? That's how you show affection for your man or whoever you end up with. Being such a sweet girl will get you places..." she mumbles to herself thinking of her fathers words. she gets up and begins dancing around the room slowly "I'm a good girl.. I'm good girl" she sings to herself.

 

Hearing those words made Dennis snap out of this state of mind as he blinked and shook his head a few times trying to clear his head."Molly" he muttered looking up at her

Now Molly is the one in a daze, dancing around the room. "I want to ple..ple...please you daddy..." she takes her shirt off and then slips her panties down her long legs.

"Molly" Dennis says again getting up off the floor and moving over to her.

She slips her hands up his strong chest once he's in front of her and then up onto his shoulders, pressing her naked body up against his. "Dance with me" she whispers softly.

Dennis nodded slowly before putting his hands on her waist and dancing slowly around her room. She rests her head in the middle of his chest and sighs.

Dennis rests his head on hers, kissing her head gently."I'm sorry" he whispered.

She looks up at him "I love you.."

 "I love you to" Dennis told her softly

 

Molly jumps up into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. "Kiss me"

Dennis kissed her softly holding her close to him. She hums when her tongue rubs up against his.

Dennis moaned as his tongue explored her mouth."Chloroform?, really?" Emma's voice said behind him startling them both.

"Hi sweet Emma!" she gets down and runs up to her and gives her a big smooch on the lips and even her tongue glides across Emma's just a little. "Dennis is good again" she bites her bottom lip a little with a smirk.

 

"That's good to hear" Emma smiled at Molly "I see you two have made up" she teased making Dennis blush.

"Mhm yes we have" Molly smiles and jumps onto the bed all spread out.

Emma chuckles before looking at Dennis. "I guess an apology is in order huh?" Emma said guiltily. "No, there's nothing to apologize for Emma...thank you for taking care of Molly" he told her gratefully. "Don't mention it, she's a really lovely girl" Emma said. "Yeah she is" Dennis smiled

Molly rolls over on her side facing them and still very naked "Are you guys talkin about little ol me?" she giggles.

"Maybe just a bit" Emma smirked

"Hmm you don't say?" she asks while twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Well it's hard not to talk about you when you look so damn beautiful" Emma told her sweetly. "I couldn't agree more on that" Dennis smiled at her.

"Aww come here so I can hug you both" she asks smiling big. opening her arms to them.

They both came over and settled down on either side of her.

 

Molly lays down, laying her head against the pillow and pulls them down with her, wrapping one of their arms over her. "Sandwich hug" she giggles between them.

Both of them chuckled as they laid there enjoying the feeling of being with Molly and making her happy.

Molly's skin was so silky and soft underneath their hands. Molly closes her eyes and happily sighs.

"Mmm, this is just..." 

"Perfect" Emma finished Dennis's sentence.

"Id say.." Molly mewls feeling like she's wrapped in a soft cloud.

"Mmm I bet you would" Emma smirked kissing Molly's cheek.

She kisses Emma's cheek back and giggles.

 

"Aww your so sweet Molly" Emma murmured, hearing the doorbell but choosing to ignore it, not wanting to ruin this moment.

"Dennis bear will you kiss me again?" Molly asks him.

"Oh look how wet your getting Molly" Emma whispers noticing how wet she is.

"Ooh touch me.. both of you please." Molly whispers.

Dennis moves her hand towards her pussy while Emma plays with her breasts

"Mmm more" Molly moans.

Dennis slips in a finger inside of Molly as Emma licks and sucks on the her nipples.

"Dennis.. I need to feel you inside me. Please" Molly quietly begs.

"Okay" Dennis sighs taking off his clothes and sliding his cock inside of her.

Molly starts to moan louder as she feels his cock rubbing against her sweet spot "Ooh yes..Uhh!" she starts making out with Emma and keeps moaning into her mouth while Dennis thrusts into her faster.

Emma moaned kissing Molly deeply, her hand squeezing her breast. Molly reaches down Emma's pants and starts to finger her, curling her fingers to rub her just right. Emma hisses in pleasure as her hips bucked making Molly's finger go deeper inside of her.

 

Molly keeps looking between the two of them, up at Dennis and then back at Emma feeling almost overwhelmed by all she's ever wanted in her life all at once from people she loves most, it makes her toes curl and satisfaction shoot through her core.

Emma kisses down Molly's neck.

"mmm that tickles" Molly giggles and finger's Emma faster. "Dennis bear am I doing it right?"

Emma moans her name, making Dennis chuckle."I'd say so yes" he told her proudly.

Molly feels lighter then air when she hears Dennis praise her, it makes her feel important and loved. She fingers Emma deeper trying to help her cum. "I'm so happy, daddy's so proud of me!" she shouts in a joyful matter.

Dennis smiles down at her, kissing her deeply. Emma moans again feeling herself getting closer to her climax.

"Oomy I'm going to cum..ooh!" Molly cries out feeling herself lose control. Emma came at the same time as Molly collapsing next to her.

Molly holds Emma's hand as she feels Dennis hit his climax.

Emma kisses Molly deeply, breathing heavily.

 

Molly pulls Dennis back down beside her again and has both of their arms wrapped around her snuggly, sighing deeply in her blissful thoughts. "Mmm it will never be any better then this.."

Emma and Dennis sigh contentedly holding onto her tightly. "I love you" both of them say at the same time. All of a sudden the door opens up and Casey walks inside, looking shocked at what she sees. "What is going on in here?" she shouts.

\--

She sits up fast and had yelled pretty loud being startled from what happened inside her dream? was it a dream? She didn't really know... Molly's breathing hard and is covered in sweat.. she looks around the room and a lot of her things are still packed in boxes from the move and she's back at Dennis's and Casey's house. "It was a dream.." she whispers to herself.

There's a knock on the door. "Molly are you alright?" Dennis's voice called.

 

"Yes, yes I am..." she dreamily sighs and lays back against her pillows, biting her bottom lip with a smile.

 

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. Don't you just love a twist ending? :D *


	71. Not Dennis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Orwell X My Oc Molly/ Then Dennis X Molly.* ( First meeting story) *

Orwell woke up in control of the light, he went into the bedroom to get dressed and pick up his glasses. "Much better" he spoke to himself as he slipped on his glasses and looked in the mirror. "Hmm, which book should I read?" he asked himself as he scanned the bookshelf for something to read "Ahh, this should suffice" he smiled pulling down an old history book and taking it into the living room to sit down on the sofa "Time to delve into history" Orwell said happily opening the book and beginning to read.

Molly comes in the door suddenly, throwing her kitty backpack in the chair next to the door with a huff "I'm home!" she yells.

Orwell was too engrossed in his book to answer, not even realizing anyone had come inside.

She comes up and stands right in front of him. "Hi sweetie!"

"Goodness, gracious me I didn't hear you come in" Orwell said startled as he dropped his book.

"Oh I'm sorry honeypie.. forgive me?" she asks with cute sad pout.

"That's alright, I was just so engrossed in this book" Orwell told her as he picked up the book.

 

"Ooh whatcha reading?" she asks grabbing the book and flipping through the pages as she suddenly lays down across his lap on her stomach, wearing a little pleated skirt only shows the curve of her ass more.

Orwell tenses up as she laid across on his lap "It's uh a book on history" Orwell stammered.

"History? hmmm" she puts the book down and gets up from laying to sitting in his lap but her back to his front. She lays the back of her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Y,yes, I find history very interesting" Orwell said not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Did you miss me?" she asks changing the subject.

"I uh I don't really know you my dear" Orwell admitted to her.

She turns over in his lap to sit on him facing him "aw your such a kidder" she giggles.

"I'm uh not joking" Orwell said quietly.

Molly gives him a little kiss "What's wrong?"

"I get the slight feeling you think I am somebody else" Orwell stuttered.

 

"I had one of those sex eds today at school, they were talking about oral sex mostly...I thought about you." she grins and blushes.

"Ohh...wow well that sounds interesting" Orwell says clearing his throat.

"Mhm yup, right after the class I had to go change my panties because they were soaked. I guess I thought about you a little to much.."

"Oh" Orwell answered swallowing hard.

"I did miss you.." she hugs him, her face near his neck where she kisses his skin softly.

"That's uh nice of you" Orwell stammered

"Do you want me to try it on you first?"

"Uh try what?" Orwell asked nervously getting fidgety

She reaches down and starts to unbuckle his pants. "You know.."

"Um I'm really not who you think I am" Orwell told her.

 

"That game again?" she asks with a huff. "So you don't want me to suck on it?" she looks down with a look of disappointment.

"No I mean I really don't think you know who I am my dear" Orwell told her sincerely.

"Well who else would you be besides my sweet daddy?" she asks him, pouting.

"Well who do you think I am my dear?" he asked her

"My Dennis Bear" she answers softly as she pulls his cock out of his pants and rubs on it. "Uhh, I'm not Dennis my dear" he moaned.

Molly gets up and lays down on her stomach across the couch cushions and wraps her plush lips around his cock "Mmm you sure?"

"Ohh my" Orwell gasped as his hips bucked

She begins to go further by sucking him deeper in her mouth, with soft licks up and down his shaft every once in a while.

"Uhh, that feels good"

She looks up at him briefly and smiles. Orwell smiles back shyly.

Molly begins picking up the pace and sucks faster. "Mmm"

"Ohh you feel so good my dear"

 

"Cum for me..I want to taste you" she sucks harder.

Orwell came with a moan giving into the ecstasy of the moment. Molly licks it up like it was mere candy to her and sits up licking her lips "Mmm Yummy" she says with a giggle.

Orwell just sat there breathing heavily.

"Are you okay my wovey man?" she asks him in a babyish tone.

"Yes, I, I think so" Orwell sighed heavily

 

Molly gives him a passionate kiss, dancing her tongue with his. "Mmmm" she moans in his mouth. Orwell found himself kissing her back softly unsure of what he should do.

She stops to look into his eyes "It's your turn"  

"My turn?" he asks her nervously

She chuckles and slips her panties off and takes off her shirt. she lays back down onto the couch with her legs open showing off her wet pussy. "It's been soo so long since you done it to me.."

 

"Uh, done what?" Orwell asked starting to get panicky.

Her face falls "You don't want to huh?"

"Listen my dear...I don't want to alarm you but I am not Dennis" Orwell told her.

"Your not?"

"No, I'm...my name is Orwell" he stammered.

"Orwell? But you seem so much like Dennis?" she looks away looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry my dear...is it the glasses by any chance?" he asked her. "Maybe..Omy..omy..I feel so dumb" she tears up.

"Don't feel that way my dear...it's an easy mistake to make...I could give him the light if you wish" Orwell said sadly.  "He's going to hate me.." she sobs.

"But why would he hate such a fine specimen as you?" Orwell asked.

"Because..I cheated on him" her bottom lip quivers.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know" Orwell tried to reason with her.

"But you tried to tell me and, and I didn't listen and then I licked and sucked your cock and liked it..." she finishes out of breath, looking flushed.

"If he loves you he should be able to see past simple blunders such as this, I am sorry for causing you such distress"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you...gosh I hate myself for still being so turned on" she bites her lip, blushing.

 

"It's okay, truth be told it's not like I didn't enjoy it...it was just unexpected but I understand if you wouldn't want to do anything else to me, I could see if Dennis wants the light if you would prefer him" Orwell suggested.

"You want to do something else?" her face becomes curious.

"Only if you want to, I wouldn't expect you to" Orwell stammered.

"Wha..what else would you want to do?" she asks with her head tilting sideways.

"What do you want me to do?" Orwell asked her softly

"Well before you told me who you really are, I wanted you do oral on me.." she blushes very red.

"If that is what you still want then I shall do it" Orwell whispered tentatively cupping her cheek

"Rea..really?" Molly stutters, biting her lip.

"Of course" Orwell nodded.

She can't help but lay back again, kind of in a daze. Her eyes are brighter and her skin seems flushed.

Orwell finds himself leaning towards her until he was directly on top of her.

Her eyes fall closed and she turns her head to the side showing off her lovely neck almost like she was submitting to him.

Orwell kissed her neck softly, travelling down it slowly planting kisses everywhere.

Molly's eyes flutter as he kisses her skin, making her shiver and shake.

"Are you alright?" Orwell asked her in a concerned voice.

"Uh huh..just fluttery and a bit ticklish" she responds trying to breath easier.

"Do you want me to stop?" Orwell asked. She swallows hard and shakes her head no shyly.

"Are you sure you want to do this my dear?" Orwell asked cupping her cheek.

 

"I'm scared but excited at the same time.." she kisses the palm of his hand then kissed along his fingers slowly. "Do you want to taste me too?" she asks with a blush.

"I'm just as nervous as you my dear" Orwell admitted nodding his head.

"Just do it before I change m,my mind" she stutters softly.

"Okay" he whispered, kissing his way down her body tentatively.

Molly bites her bottom lip as her core feels like it's on fire from just his lips touching her skin. she knows she could get in trouble but the thought of being attended to in that way made her body tingle.

Orwell made his way closer to her pussy still feeling slightly nervous about what was happening.

She closes her eyes and even opens her legs more, waiting for it was almost to much to bare.

Orwell slowly sticks his tongue into her slowly.  "Ohh more.." she mewls.

He sucked on her clit a little and then sticks his tongue inside her deeper.

"oMY yess..uuh" she moans lifting her hips up more.

Orwell grabbed her hips gently pinning her down as he carried on licking her pussy.

Her hand grips the couch cushion tightly as she pants harder.

 

Orwell lets a moan escape his mouth.

The feeling of his tongue rubbing circles around her clit is driving her crazy. she doesn't want it to end and she doesn't want to be caught in this moment, all she wants is to keep feeling that strong wonderful ache building in her core. "Ooh oh mygawd!" she moans loudly.

Orwell sucks on her clit harder encouraged by her moans, feeling aroused by the sensation.

She unclips her bra and pushes it down exposing her perky breasts. her hands come up to cup them and rub them around. Her breathing picks up more when she does.

Orwell looked up briefly and couldn't stop staring at the sight before him. "Oh my you are exquisite" he gasped.  Molly just barely makes a chuckle at his comment and moans.

 

He kisses her pussy softly, licking her again.

"I jus..just want to cum before daddy catches me like this.. please, please get me to cum!" she begs and moans.

Orwell nodded "Tell me what to do" he whispered.  

"Finger me too.."

Orwell's hand traveled down to her pussy, one of his fingers started rubbing her clit.

"Oh please don't tease, please" her hips move in circles trying to get more friction.

He moved his finger in deeper. "Is this okay?" he asked her. "Yes, yes.. yes more.. more! Stop asking me! just do it..please just do it all to me!" she begs.

Orwell sighs before slipping another finger and pumping them deep inside her.

She begins to moan louder, pushing her hips down against his finger's harder "Uuuuh uh I'm being such a naughty girl!"

He deepens the kiss thrusting his fingers inside of her.

 

"I'm going to cum..." she wraps her arms around him as much as she can without causing him to stop moving his fingers in her and moans deeply and loudly into his mouth as she climaxes.

Orwell moans as she tightens around his fingers.

Molly lets her head fall back against the pillow. she's out of breath and very flushed.

"Are you alright my dear?" Orwell asked breathlessly.  

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes...I am" Orwell whispered.

"Thank you" she hugs him close with a sigh.

"For what?" Orwell asked.  She smiles "For making me feel good that way, I hardly ever get that from Dennis and I'm not sure why. I don't know if he just hasn't thought about it or he doesn't want too?" she pouts.

 

"I guess we just have different ways of doing things...if it is bothering you maybe you could talk to him, I'm sure he would value your opinion" Orwell suggested.

"Okay.." she says nervously.

"If he really loves you he'll listen to you and do everything he can to make you happy, your a wonderful girl...he's lucky to have you" Orwell comforted

"Aww Orwell you're so sweet." she smiles giving him a hug and then taking a deep breath. "Okay I'm ready.."

 

"Alright, good bye Molly" he said before getting up and leaving the room, moments later Dennis walked back inside in his usual grey attire sitting on the sofa next to Molly."I heard that you wanted to talk to me" he spoke softly not meeting her eyes as he talked.

Molly slips her shirt back on as quickly as she can and her panties and sits up to look at him. She reaches out and tilts his head up to look her in the eyes. "You're...disappointed with me aren't you?" she asked with a worried look on her face and wondering if Orwell told him about what happened.

Dennis sighed but didn't say anything.

"He told you didn't he?"

"He might have said something" Dennis mumbled trying to look away.

"Please look at me Dennis bear.." she asks getting teary.

He shook his head sadly but he lifted his head up to look at her.

"I just been feeling like, like you might be losing interest in me..you have been kind of distant about my needs for awhile now and I feel like I'm not good enough for you..I'm not excusing my behavior. I am sorry...I just wanted attention, I crave it, I need it. But most of all, I need you."

 

Dennis studied her before leaning forward and gave her a small, soft kiss. "I haven't lost interest in you I promise...I'm sorry you feel that way" Dennis whispered.

She gets down on her knees in front of him suddenly. "I'm sorry..you can punish me. I deserve it.."

Dennis shakes his head, kneeling down next to her."I don't want to do that Molly" Dennis told her.  Molly falls forwards with her face against his shoulder, getting his shirt wet as she sobs.

 

Dennis holds her as she cried "Oh, my baby" he muttered kissing her forehead.

She climbs into his lap still sobbing, holding tightly onto him. Dennis holds her tightly, shushing her as she cried.

"I let my feelings take me over..I'm such bad girl." she sniffs.

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't do it to hurt me" he comforted her.  

"But I'm bad because I liked it...I liked being kissed, licked and sucked on and fingered..it felt so, so good." she leans her forehead against his, breathing heavier.

"I'm not mad at you for liking it...I'm just mad that it wasn't me" Dennis told her cupping her face and giving her a soft peck.

"I didn't think you wanted to"

 

"Wanted to do what?" Dennis asked her softly.

"Kissing and licking my pussy.." she answers, blushing.

Dennis shivered as she said that "I didn't think you wanted me to" he admitted.

"I kiss, lick and suck your cock and I know you like it, so why would you think I wouldn't want you to do the same kind of things on me, daddy?"

"When you put it that way...I'm sorry Molly, I've been careless and selfish, you've been so good to me and I haven't treated you merely as well as you deserve" he apologized feeling guilty.

"I should have just told you how I felt instead of doing what I ended up doing." she looks down looking just as guilty.  

"I don't blame you...I haven't treated you as well as you should be, I'm so lucky to have you and yet I haven't given you half of what you deserve" he said sadly.

She hugs him and gives him little kisses all over his cheeks.

 

He holds her close to him, his hands tracing patterns on her back. "I'm so sorry" he whispered to her. "I'm sorry too" she gives him a cute pout and kisses him.

Dennis kisses her back deeply, leaning into her trying to show her how sorry he was putting all the emotion he had into the kiss. Molly licks his lips playfully with a giggle.

He moans as she did that, grabbing her waist bringing her closer.

"I'm so in love with you my Dennis bear" she whispers into his ear softly.

"I can't even tell you how much I love you" Dennis told her, kissing her neck.

"Then show me.." she tells him with a soft moan as he kisses her neck.

Dennis nodded lifting her shirt up over her head slowly, taking his time.

She giggles when the shirt rubs over her head as he lifted it off causing her hair to stand a bit from the static.

 

He wasn't even paying attention as he unclasped her bra kissing down her body. "Oh my sweet Dennis" she coos. He shushes her before lowering her down to the floor gently, coming back to kiss her deeply.

"Mmm" she makes a satisfied hum as she feels his lips against hers. 

He strokes his hands down her body making their way down to her hips.

She stares at his face lovingly and her eyes are brighter.

He gives her a small smile before taking down her panties. she bites her lip, closing her eyes thinking how turned on she's getting from him.

Dennis looked down at her beautiful body as he moved his hand towards her pussy.

"Yes...." she breathily whispers.

 

"I want to make you feel good Molly" Dennis whispered, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Do it then.. please do it all" she quietly begs. He nodded before slipping his finger inside of her and rubbing his thumb on her clit. She shivers from the contact.

He kisses her deeply, slipping another finger inside of her, thrusting them deep inside of her.

Her hand grips his arm tightly. "Ooh Dennis.."

"Does it feel good Molly?"

All she can do is nod. Dennis smiled as he moved his fingers directly over her spot. Her hips buck up against his fingers "Uuuh!" 

He rubbed her there over and over, enjoying her moaning in pleasure. "Pleaase let me feel your tongue...please daddy." she begs.

Dennis grinned taking his fingers out of her slowly before kissing his way down her body making his way to her core, not wanting to rush this moment. Just the mere thought of him doing it was a rush to Molly. "Pleasse.."

Dennis kissed her pussy before slipping his tongue inside her.

 

She almost cums from him just starting to slip his hot tongue inside her wetness. she grits her teeth trying not to climax so soon.

He rubs his tongue on her clit as well, moaning as he did.

Molly keeps trying to hold it back, wanting to feel more. she whines loudly.

"You okay Molly?" Dennis asks her softly.

"I'm trying so hard not to cum yet.." she says with a small groan.

"Don't hold back, if you need to cum do it" Dennis told her.

"Do what you were doing before... but faster"

Dennis nodded going down on her again, licking her clit faster and her opening deeper.

"Oomg!" she cries out loudly, her pussy gets soaking wet when she climaxes. Her head falls back right after as she tries to catch her breath.

 

"I love you"

"I love you too Molly" Dennis told her softly kissing her passionately.

 

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. * (This story only in this book)*


	72. Midnight Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Request *My Oc Elizabeth X Nova's Oc Emma Price. A little oneshot with our Split Oc's :D *

It was late one evening and Emma Price was driving home after a particularly long day at the station. A traffic light turned red causing Emma to stop with a sigh she stared out the window waiting for the light to go green again, she noticed a beautiful looking Dark haired girl walking past. Emma couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away her curled hair swaying gently in the breeze, she disappeared around a dark corner and out of Emma's view making Emma focus back on the road realizing the traffic light was green and getting ready to head off home.

 

As soon as Elizabeth turns the corner some guys pull out a knife and try to grab her bag, she screams as loud as she can hoping it will scare them off but they still insist on trying to get it from her. "Leave me alone!"     One of them growls at her "Give it to me lady!"

Emma stops the car thinking she heard something."That sounded like a scream" Emma said to herself, she pulled over to the sidewalk and got out of the car to see if anything else happened.

"Give it to me you bitch or I'll cut your throat!" The man angerly yells again. Elizabeth keeps trying to fight him off. "Help!" she cries.

"Oh that's not good" Emma muttered running towards the dark corner, as she turned the corner she saw the dark haired girl from earlier being cornered by some thugs, one was threatening her with a knife which made her blood boil.

The guy finally grabs the bag from her and starts taking off and the others take off the other way.

"Hey!" Emma shouted taking off after the guy with the bag.

He stumbles making him drop the bag and he keeps running, getting on a bus, the bus closes it's door and it takes off down the road.

 

"Damn" Emma yelled watching the bus drive away before looking down and picking up the bag dusting off all the dirt before walking over to the girl who was in shock."Hey, I uh got your bag, the straps broken but I think everything else is intact" she spoke to her softly handing her bag to her.

Elizabeth hugs Emma suddenly with her midnight curled hair rubbing up against Emma's cheek. It was so soft and smelled so good. "Thank you sweet cheeks, you saved my life and my bag!" she says giggly.

"Glad I could help" Emma replied with a smile.

"How about I make you dinner either at your place or mine? How's that sound?"

Emma chuckled at her request before nodding her head realizing how hungry she actually was."That's sounds pretty good right now" she said with a smile

 

They head back to Emma's place and Elizabeth makes dinner for them both. She makes Pork chops, red potatoes, green beans and corn bread. Elizabeth comes in with the plates full of steaming food and sets one in front of Emma at the table. "Enjoy" she happily says to her.

"Wow" Emma said as she took her first mouthful of the food "This is amazing" she complimented her

"Aww thanks" Elizabeth blushes and takes a sip of her drink.

"Your welcome, I haven't eaten a proper meal for a while it's exactly what I needed" Emma told her happily taking another mouthful.

"Well there's plenty of it if you want to invite friends over" she laughs.

Emma gives her a smirk, this girl was definitely cute."I meant to ask, how are you feeling after what happened?" she asked her.

I'm doing pretty good actually, I've been through worse so this was a piece of cake." she quickly takes another bite of her food and smiles.

"Huh, so do you always find yourself getting into trouble?" Emma asked curiously.

"Sometimes, depends on the day I guess" she giggles.

"Oh really?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows

"I really do try to stay out of trouble bit it seems to follow me around." She smiles as she takes another sip from her glass, then winks at Emma in a playful matter.

 

"Hmm, I can imagine" Emma smirked feeling herself blush.

"So are you dating anyone Emma?" Elizabeth asks suddenly.

"Uhh, no, no I'm not" Emma stuttered a little.

"Well isn't that fun. I'm not dating anyone also" she smiles brightly.

"Wait are you telling me that you want to date me?" Emma asked curiously.

"Or just fool around"

"Fool around?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows.

 

"Yeah.." Elizabeth gets up from her chair and walks over To Emma sitting down sideways on her lap, her forehead leans against Emma's "you know naughty stuff."

Emma holds her breathing heavily as she stared into Elizabeth's eyes."Your very forward aren't you?" Emma teased.

"Only if I see something I want.." she teases back, her finger's playing with Emma's shirt buttons.

"Mmm, like what your seeing huh?" Emma sighed feeling herself being turned on.

"Not just what I'm seeing but what I'm feeling.." she gives Emma a soft kiss on the lips, making a little hum as she does.

"Mmm" Emma moaned kissing her back.

"Dessert is served" She jokes.

Emma chuckled resting her head on hers, breathing heavily.

"No but really I did make dessert. Some homemade chocolate mousse." she smiles.

"Mmm, your spoiling me" Emma murmured giving her another peck on the lips.

"Mmm Emma.."

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Are you usually the one to take charge?"

"I can if I have to...why?" Emma told her quietly.

"I would love it if you would with me" she bites her lip.

"Are you sure you want that Liz?" Emma asked her.

"Yes mamm." she giggles, kissing Emma's neck.

Emma moaned, kissing Elizabeth's cheek lightly before lifting her up effortlessly.

"You're strong!" she giggles in Emma's arms.

Emma grinned kissing her again. Elizabeth moans, enjoying her lips. Emma kissed her neck, biting the skin whilst walking towards the bedroom. Elizabeth smiles as she's laid down on the bed. she takes her shirt off and is just wearing a tank top underneath, showing off her big voluptuous breasts, even her nipples peaking through from under the thin fabric.

Emma breathes out shakily as she takes in everything she sees.

 

Elizabeth pulls Emma on top of her and unbuttons Emma's shirt being careful not to pull them off. Emma kisses her hungrily, pulling off her shirt quickly. 

"In a hurry baby?" Elizabeth teases, running her hands up and down Emma's back.

"It's been a while" Emma told her truthfully, gliding her hands down her shirt until it she got to the hem.

"Here let me help you then." Elizabeth takes off her tank top, revealing her big well rounded breasts to Emma with a smirk. "Now for your shirt" she gets Emma's shirt off and then her bra.

Emma stares down at Elizabeth, gazing down hungrily at her body.

 

"You can play with them if you want"

Emma kisses her moving her hands up to cup Elizabeth's breasts

Elizabeth sits up on her elbows and leans forwards, running her tongue around Emma's nipples and even nips at them softly with her teeth. "Mmm such sweet breasts you have Emma"

Emma moaned as she squeezed her breasts kissing her neck. "Your so beautiful" Emma whispered. "So are you darling" Elizabeth takes her shorts and panties off leaving her bare.

Emma undoes he button on her jeans looking down at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth reaches down and helps her pull her jeans and underwear down her legs in a hurried motion. "It's not nice to keep me waiting darling.." she teases Emma.

"Oh yeah, what if I want to...what if I want to make you beg?" Emma asked her in a low voice with a sly smile.

Elizabeth makes a funny pout face in response "Aww come on.."

Emma chuckles "What do you say?" she asks her.

"Please" Elizabeth whispers in a deep sensual voice.

Emma smiles going down to kiss her again as her hands explored her body. Elizabeth does the same to Emma, rubbing her hands around on Emma's soft thighs and her pussy, teasing her clit by rubbing circles around it. Emma hisses in pleasure at what her hands are doing to her as she kissed her breasts.

 

"To bad we don't have any toys..I could use something long, thick and juicy up my pussy right now, but I guess fingers will have to do darling unless you got some ideas?" Elizabeth teases nipping at Emma's bottom lip.

"What did you have in mind?" Emma asked.

"I asked you first.." she smirks.

"Well take your pick" Emma told her opening a drawer next to the bed inviting her to look at the selection of toys inside "I'm fine with whatever you want to use" Emma told her kissing her neck softly.

"Wow you thought of everything.." she kisses her picking out a strap on and handing it to Emma.

"I like to be prepared" Emma smirked putting it on slowly teasing Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lays back on the bed with her legs bent up and apart. "I bet" she smiles.

"Never heard any complaints" Emma said crawling towards her kissing her way up her body.

She hums and lets out a deep sigh "Mmmm"  

Emma was halfway up her legs getting tantalizingly close to her pussy.

"Will this give you pleasure too baby?"

"Yeah, yeah it will" Emma panted staring up at her.

Elizabeth pulls Emma on top of her, rubbing strapped dildo against her pussy getting it all wet "mmm darling give it to me"

Emma smiles before lowering it into her pussy.  She pushes her hips against it getting to slide deeper into her "Uuuh yes.." she breathy whispers.

 

Emma rocks her hips back and forth thrusting it inside of her enjoying the pleasure it's giving to Elizabeth. Elizabeth wraps her legs around her hips , hands on Emma's back gripping on. "OOh Emma!" she moans loudly.

Emma kissed her deeply, thrusting harder inside her.

She kisses her back hungrily, feeling close to bliss.

Emma bites the skin on her neck, her hand rubbing one of her breasts making the nipple hard.

"Mmm!" Elizabeth moans through gritted teeth, her hips buck forwards as she climaxes. she falls back breathing hard. "Oh my Emma.."

Emma thrusts inside her a few more times heading towards her climax.

 

Elizabeth reaches up and gently rolls Emma's nipples pinching them lightly "Cum for me darling.."

Emma thrusts one more time before cumming with a moan.

Elizabeth helps her take the strap on off and they lay together. Elizabeth lays her head on Emma's chest listening to her heartbeat "Emma.."

"Yeah" Emma whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you" she sighs closing her eyes.

Emma stared at her trying to register what she had said.

"You heard me right..I said I love you" she giggles.

Emma laughed breathlessly, feeling tears form in her eyes as she smiled at her.

 

She snuggles closer to her and falls asleep in her arms.

Emma kisses her softly holding her close as she slept.

 

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this Novel ) Be sure to check out Novaauthor13's page for her great work! )


	73. I Will Love You All  PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry X My OC Elizabeth. Pt 1 of 2 * (Another first meeting with Barry ) *

Today Elizabeth decided to bake a cake and had been at it all day, it was 3 layers of red velvet with cream cheese frosting. Dennis had went to lay down hours ago, she assumed it was the fact he worked way to much lately. 

She decided to take a break herself and sneaked into their bedroom to check on him. When she came up to the bed he was out like a light still with only the bed sheet covering him. Elizabeth smiles at how sweet he looks while he/they slept. 

Staring at him she gets an idea and gets under the sheet from the bottom of the bed and makes her way up his legs then slipping her hand into his boxers to pull out his cock. She strokes it a few times getting it hard before she wraps her mouth around it and begins to suck. "Mmm" she moans softly trying not to wake him up.

 

"Mmm" he moaned quietly in his sleep.  She chuckles as she picks up a steady pace.

"Uhh" he moaned a little louder this time spurred on by her pace.

Her other hand comes up onto his chest rubbing around feeling his strong muscles under her finger tips.

His hips buck making his cock go deeper in her mouth as he reached for her hand.

She gets the idea of what he wants so she starts to deep throat him over and over again.

"Oh wow that feels good" Barry gasped waking up suddenly .

she stops and crawls up on top of him to look into his eyes. "Hello" she says in a soft tone.

"Heya honey" Barry said softly as he gazed up at her.  

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"My name is Barry" he introduced himself with a wink

"Barry.." she repeated softy with a chuckle. "Do you know who I am doll face?"

"I'm gonna be honest sweetie, I haven't got the slightest clue who you are" Barry told her truthfully.

 

"So Dennis hasn't told you about Molly or me 'Elizabeth' at all?" she pouts slightly.

"Well nonot gonna lie I'm not exactly popular with the horde sweetie, I'm surprised I even have the light if I'm honest" Barry told her with a sad smile.

"Why in the world would they not have you sweetie? You seem nice to me."

"I was in charge of who gets the light...I didn't let Patricia or Dennis have the light because I thought they were a little unstable...guess they didn't like that much" Barry scoffed 

"Oh yes now I remember Dennis mentioning something like that but didn't use your name.. hmm. Must be so soo hard to stay out of the light for a long period of time." as she says this she reaches down between them, rubbing on his cock.

"Mmm...well its not easy waking up suddenly and not really knowing what's going on" Barry groaned. 

"Well I'm Elizabeth and I've been staying here with the horde for a year or so and we have a relationship going on. Well Molly she's just for Dennis though, me I like any of you really if given the chance." she kisses his neck.

 

"Huh, and Patricia is fine with that?" Barry asked in a shocked voice. 

"No not really but she puts up with it." she giggles.

"Ha Ha I can imagine she's not the biggest fan of this arrangement" Barry chuckled 

"Don't worry though I have plans for her one of these days.."

"Oh really?" Barry asked eyebrows raised. 

 

"I'll catch her off guard. I've done it before when she saw me walking around in my underwear around the house. The look on her face was priceless." she laughs.

"Hahaha that I can imagine" Barry laughed loudly. 

"Tell me Barry, when was the last time you ever fucked someone?" she asks suddenly in a deeper voice.

"Well, well you don't mess around do you" Barry chuckled.

Elizabeth kisses his neck, whispering in his ear "Come on you stallion." she giggles.

Barry chuckled, shaking his head."Honey I don't even know you" he told her.

"Well get to know me then, kiss me.." she lays her hand on his cheek rubbing soft circles on his skin with her thumb.

Barry had to admit it was tempting but it just didn't feel right.

"I feel like I already have known you all this time. I love each and every person in that head of yours. Including you Barry."

"But how?" Barry asked not believing her.

 

"Because when I met the horde, Dennis, Patricia, and Hedwig.. I couldn't help but feel as if it was all meant to be, that I was meant to take care and even love you all, and be there for Kevin in anyway I can no matter what the cost. I know now I was right and I've never been happier" she softly sighs.

Barry looked up at her"Do you really mean that?"

"With all my heart"

"I'm sorry...I guess I'm not used to someone showing us affection, it doesn't tend to happen" Barry sighs sadly.

She strokes his cheek again "Oh darling, you don't have to apologize. I understand, I too didn't feel like I could trust someone after what happened with my last boyfriend.."

"What did he do to you?" Barry asked curiously.

She unbuttons her collar and shows her scar across her soft neck.

 

"Oh my god" Barry gasped as he saw the nasty looking cut.

"Yeah..ugly isn't it?" she sighs.

"No, I just can't believe someone would do that to you" Barry told her .

"I gave all the love I could and still it wasn't enough.."

"Don't think like that, he was lucky to have you and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you." Barry said protectively cupping her cheek.

"He's dead.. The beast he" she looks away.

"He killed him?" Barry asked her seriously.

"Yes..for me he, he did. My ex had gotten away with it, they let him free from jail. So the Beast found him and ripped out his throat." her breath's become heavier and her eyes close.

"Dammit...this is exactly what we were afraid would happen" Barry sighed defeated.

"I liked it.." she looks up into his eyes. "In fact I loved it..I loved that one of you took the burden of that scumbag out of my life. It made me feel for the first time in my life that the person..well people I was with loved me enough to free me of any hurt in my heart I have. I saw it happen..I witnessed it Barry. That bastard is gone and I am free." she breathes harder.

 

Oh honey...I understand where your coming from but this was not the way to deal with it" Barry told her.

"But he was freed from jail with the charges dropped.. I was on the edge of death when someone found me and took me to the hospital. He was a murder. He needed to die."

"But he could've gotten us caught or killed" Barry reasoned.

"He hasn't yet. I help with things also keeping a low profile and my presence and Molly's have had an impact of the killings not happening near as often as before. We have a positive effect"

"But The Beast is dangerous honey...what if he hurts one of you, I wouldn't be able to live with that"

"I'm not afraid of him.. Molly well, I protect her and so does Dennis since he loves her. The beast thinks of us as pure so he won't kill us." she rests a hand on Barry's chest.

 

"But doesn't it worry you about what he's doing out there at all?" Barry asked her.

"I try not to think of about it to much, but I'm happy it doesn't happen near as often now. I'll take care of you all and Molly and I are making everything better" she answers, kissing his cheeks.

"I wish I could believe that" Barry sighed.

Elizabeth lays her hands on his shoulder's "Do you love me? Can you love me? Like I love you."

"I don't know honey" Barry looked away from her sadly

She tears up and falls over on her side not facing him on the bed. You hear a quiet tearful moan from her lips into the pillow.

"I'm sorry honey" Barry whispered to her squeezing her shoulder comfortingly

She mumbles "If you all don't love me, I feel so lost"

 

"I really am sorry can you forgive me?" Barry asked

She turns over onto her back to stare up into his blue eyes. "You cant love me can you?"

"I just don't know" Barry told her quietly.

"Can anyone else hear us talking?"

"No...not unless I want them to, why?"

"Well I just didn't want you to get in trouble being out here." she gets up from the bed "I'll leave you to whatever you want to do with your short time." she leaves the bedroom and goes off downstairs to the kitchen to make tea for herself.

"Dammit" Barry sighed as he sat up on the bed holding his head in his hands "What do I do?" he asked himself feeling like an idiot.

 

Elizabeth sits at the kitchen table leaning forwards with her elbows on the table holding her mug, sighing with a few stray tears falling down her soft cheeks.

Barry walked down the stairs quietly peering into the kitchen seeing Elizabeth crying and let out a sad sigh before walking towards the room.

She sits quietly, sipping at her tea and just staring at a small crack in the table.

"Hey honey?" Barry said softly. 

"You know, I should put a little bit of putty sealer into this crack and fix it. Dennis will have a fit." she says softy.

"Well your not wrong there" he chuckled. 

"Oh fuck.. I forgot to do the dishes" she gets up quickly and goes to the sink and starts hand washing them, scrubbing ever nook and cranny knowing Dennis would apricate it.

"Hey let me help you" he said picking up the spare dishcloth and standing next to her

"No don't bother yourself. Please go sit and drink some tea." she says in a soft but stressing voice.

"But I want to help" Barry protested, Grabbing a plate from the worktop to clean it.

 

"I don't need your help..." Her voice sounds even more tense.

"Okay, okay" Barry held his hands up in surrender "Just tryin to be helpful"

"Oh now you want to be here for me huh?" her voice sounds pained.

"Excuse me" Barry said.

"Well you made it perfectly clear how you really feel or not feel about me in the bedroom so..I suggest you stop with the act." she's breathing harder, shaking and her eyes are dilated.

"Honey I'm not acting" Barry told her

"Yes you are..." she sits down at the table and closes her eyes while her thighs rub together. She was starting to feel that strong need when she gets stressed like this, only Dennis, Patricia and the beast knew about it. "You don't care about me..oh"

"I never said I didn't it's just...I don't know you" Barry told her sincerely

 

She bites her lip trying to think of something else besides her aching core. But fails. "Well get to know me then.." she gets up from the table and pulls him against her body, giving him a deep kiss.

Barry hesitates before leaning into the kiss more a small moan escapes his mouth as he does.

Elizabeth leans her body more into his, rubbing up against it while she shoves her tongue into his mouth more. "Mmm"

Barry cups her cheek deepening the kiss more.

She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him towards the table where she hops up on the edge, slipping her panties down her legs then bringing him between them. Her hands go to his pants pulling at the fabric. "Please.." she whispers softly.

 

Barry breathed heavily leaning on her forehead, staring into her eyes."Okay" he whispered back with a small nod.

Elizabeth knew this might not be something The horde would approve of considering Barry wasn't part of it, but to her in this moment all she could think about was how much she wanted them all to except her and love her. Even Kevin one day when the time was right. She takes his cock out and rubs it against her wetness. "Mmm Barry"

 

"Yeah sweetie" Barry moaned.

She wraps her legs around his waist making him slide right into her fast. "Barry..." she moans his name.

"Uhh you feel so good sweetie" Barry moaned thrusting into her slowly.

Lifting her hips up she moans louder trying to encourage him to go faster. But in the back of her mind she knew that she just might be in a fight with at least one of the horde members or even punished for doing this with Barry. "Faster baby faster!"

Barry nodded before thrusting into her faster and deeper, kissing her neck.

"I love you and others no matter what the horde says.." she says before leaning her head back feeling the strong waves of pleasure take over her.

"I know you do" Barry whispered holding her close as he thrusted deeper into her.

"I'm so, so close..uhhh cum with me.." she heavily breathes.

 

Barry moaned before thrusting a few more times bringing him to his climax.

She holds him tightly as she climaxes with him. "Oooh Barry.." she breathes in his ear right after.

He collapses on top of her breathing heavily burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She lovingly rubs his back as she holds him close.

 

"I love you" he whispers.

Elizabeth sighs deeply in content "And I love you sweetheart" kissing his cheek.

 

**To be Continued...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. (Notes: This story Only in this novel). *


	74. I Will Love You All  PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horde x My Oc Elziabeth. and Barry. Pt 2 of 2*

After getting themselves together, Barry left the room to get cleaned up while Elizabeth cleaned the kitchen table and other things.

Barry was just changing into his clothes when he felt himself lose control of the light temporarily, making him collapse as he grabbed the closet door to steady himself. He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose determined to stay in the light.

Elizabeth finishes drying the rest of the plates and stacks them neatly in the cabinet. One thing she hadn't noticed was she left her panties on the floor near the table.

Barry had made his way downstairs but he was starting to feel somebody, probably Hedwig, trying to force him out of the light again."Liz" he called out weakly as he collapsed on the floor again refusing to be kicked out of the light again.

Elizabeth hears him and runs to his side getting down by him "What happened?"

 

"The Horde...they're trying to take over again" he told her in a weak, strained voice, fear clear in his eyes.

"Oh hunny.." she holds his hand, giving him a soft kiss "Everything will get better I promise you.."

"Please I don't want to go back to being in the dark" he trembled.

"I don't know how to prevent it sweetie.. but if you do go back remember that I love you very much and the others and I'll always be here for you all." she gently smiles at him. "Never give up hope"

"I don't think I can hold on much longer" he cried, his hand gripped hers tightly.

She leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. "It's alright..be brave my darling.."

"Liz...they know" he whispered fearfully.

"But how?"

"I...I don't know...I'm sorry" he apologized softly.

"It's alright.. It's alright.." she whispers, rubbing a hand on his head.

Barry felt a tear fall down his face ."He's getting stronger...what will they do to you?" he asked her scared.  "Don't worry.. please don't worry." she whispers. Getting up to stand, backing up from him trying to get some distance between him and what was about to come. "Don't worry"

 

"I love you Liz...please be safe" he said softly giving her a weak nod as he felt Hedwig push him out of the light completely.

"I love you too.." she whispers to herself, knowing he was gone. She backs up to lean against the wall with her head down.

Hedwig giggled as he looked at her "Your gonna be in soo much trouble" he told her with a sly smile. Elizabeth just ignores his taunts, closing her eyes.

Dennis was the one who was given the light next, Patricia was too mad about what had happened to even look at her. "I'll deal with you later" he said in an angry tone before going upstairs to change into his clothes.

Elizabeth goes into the living area and sits on the couch waiting for whatever punishment she was about to receive.

Dennis came back downstairs and leaned on the wall staring at her angrily. "Well anything to say" he asked her.

She looks over at him with a calm look on her face "No, nothing at all."

 

"Upstairs now!" he shouted grabbing her arm roughly lifting her off the sofa. She tries to pull her arm away.  He pushes her towards the stairs. "Stop pushing me!" She shouts at him.

"No, you don't get to say anything, not after what you've done!" he yelled at her as they made their way up the stairs.

They get upstairs. "I've done nothing wrong.."

 

Dennis grabbed her roughly."You slept with him, Barry, the one who exiled us in the first place...he despises us and you slept with him!" Dennis roared.

"I love him and the other's" she says with pride in her voice.

"You disgust me" he told her spitefully dragging her to the spare room and throwing her in there "You'll stay in here until you've learnt your lesson" Dennis said slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"You son of a bitch!" she kicks the door.

Dennis ignored her as he went downstairs so he didn't have to listen to her.

Elizabeth lays on the bed and falls asleep from getting to stressed.

Later on Dennis opened up the room and brought her up what Patricia had prepared her for dinner, a small piece of bread with butter and a simple glass of water, laying it on the table beside the bed before turning to leave.

"I can't help that I'm here to love you all.. if that's so wrong then just rip me to shreds." She turns over on her side not facing him.

 

"You slept with someone who is very much against what we do, had Hedwig not been able to get rid of him we would never be able to fulfil that and you didn't even try to stop him"

"You are so blind.."

"Oh really" Dennis seethed.

"Yes really.." she folds her arms in front of her, sitting up.

"How am I so blind?" He asked.

"Because you don't realize how big of a hole you and the rest of the horde has dug. You're going to fall into it someday because of all this and where will Kevin be then hmm? Where will the other's be, but most of all where will you be? Your lucky..you are all lucky to have me and Molly here! How dare you judge me!"

Dennis hit the wall next to him angrily."Enough, we are doing this for Kevin if you don't get that then leave!" Dennis yelled.

 

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm not just here to help you clean up The Beasts disgusting messes or be a damn fuck buddy. I stay because I love you all and things have been getting better because of Molly and I being here. Kevin needs love not fucking bloodshed! If you don't agree then fuck you!" she shouts at him with tears in her eyes.

"Your overstepping the line Elizabeth" Dennis warned.

She gets up and pushes him aside stepping into the hallway to go downstairs.

"Where are you going?" he shouted at her.

"Somewhere else.. somewhere where I'm wanted." she says softly.

"Where's that...you have nowhere else to go" Dennis yelled

Elizabeth gets downstairs as Molly's coming into the door from getting home from school. Elizabeth takes ahold of her small hand and says "Lets go Molly.." 

Molly just looks at her funny "Go..go where?"  Elizabeth leads her out the door. "Anywhere but here"

"No you keep her out of this" Dennis shouted.

"Go fuck yourself Dennis." she shouts back getting into the car with Molly.

"Dammit!" Dennis yelled hitting the wall again and again in anger, breathing heavily as he broke down in tears.

They take off down the road and Molly shouts out the car window "Dennis!"

He runs outside the car is already speeding away from view, he can just make out Molly's blonde hair as she called for him again from the car window, he breaks down completely then, his knees buckled as tears streamed down his face. "Please don't leave me" he whispers sadly.

 

The girls end up at a motel. 

Molly sits on the bed with Elizabeth sitting behind her brushing her blonde hair. "I wanna go home.." Molly says sadly. "I know.. so do I but like I told you earlier, I don't know what's going to happen between us all. So we just going to have to stay here awhile hun" Elizabeth says running her finger's through Molly's hair.

Dennis was cleaning up the mess he had made after his outburst. The house felt incredibly empty and quiet, the usual aura of happiness and love was gone replaced with a heavy sense of guilt and sadness. He walked past their rooms and hated the fact that they were empty."Please come home...I fucked up I'm sorry...please, please come home" Dennis begged as he started to cry again.

 

There's a note on the table in the kitchen that reads... 

*** - Dennis**

**I know my love and Molly's love isn't enough to stop what the beast has started but I did hope that one day it would be and maybe we all could breathe easy and live happily. I'll never stop loving you and the other's no matter what my darling.**

**I also wanted to tell you that I fixed that crack in the table because I knew that was driving you crazy... and Dinners in the fridge for you when your ready for it.**

**xoxo - Elizabeth. ***

 

Dennis read the note over and over again, smiling sadly as he read about the crack in the table, he folded the note bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently."I'm sorry" he whispered sadly.

 

They come home a few days later.

Elizabeth checks on him as he sleeps in their bed and she smiles loving how peaceful he looks. she goes back downstairs. 

Later on.. The smell of food creeps up the stairs and into the room with him.

 

Dennis smells the food and jolted awake suddenly, he cautiously went downstairs not knowing what to expect.

Molly's in the living area doing her studies on the coffee table.

"Molly?" Dennis said softly

She jumps up and runs up to him, hugging him tight. "Hey Dennis bear!"

"Hey" he says back holding her tightly.

"Kisses" she pushes her lips out all cute like.

He chuckled quietly before kissing her deeply.

"Mmm yummy kisses you give me, makes my stomach flutter." she giggles.

He smiled giving her another kiss.

Elizabeth is leaning against the doorway "Dinner's ready"

 

Dennis broke away from Molly softly, he lifted his head up to meet her gaze.

"Don't make me tell you twice.." she turns and goes back into the kitchen.

"Molly...is she still mad at me?" Dennis asked her quietly.

Molly shrugs her shoulders "I don't know.. but she did work extra hard on dinner tonight, that's a plus." she smiles.

Dennis nods slowly."Well, we best not keep her waiting then" Dennis said before walking to the table.

Everything was set up nicely on the table the food already plated. She had made " Steaks, mashed potatoes with cheese, green beans, and homemade rolls and a salad. she even added a small vase of flowers she had found outside in the middle of the table.

"Wow" Dennis said as he took in the sight of what was on the table, making him hungry. He wasn't going to tell them but he hadn't really eaten since they had left, so looking at all the food on the table made him realize how hungry he really was.

 

They all eat together, not talking much, but once in awhile Elizabeth would look up briefly, looking into Dennis's eyes.

Dennis studied her trying to figure out if she was still mad at him or not.

After dinner..Molly went upstairs to take a bath and Elizabeth is just getting done with the dishes, stacking them neatly.

Dennis was still sat at the table staring up at Elizabeth.

She sighs deeply knowing he's watching her. "You like watching me, don't you?" she questions.

"Well yes....but that's not the only reason I'm looking at you" he said.

"Oh really..what is it then?"

"I can't tell if your still mad or not" he admitted.

"Oh..I thought it was because you wanted me to strip and dance for you. But okay." she says in a voice where you can't tell if she's being sarcastic or serious.

 

"I'm sorry about the other day" he told her sadly

"I know you are...and you better make it up to me tonight" she smirks.

Dennis sighed in relief glad to hear she wasn't still mad at him."Well we could start right now if you want" he answered with a smile.

"Make the first move..I dare you" she gives him a playful smile.

He chuckled standing up and moving towards her, he grabbed her waist and held her close to him before kissing her deeply.

"Ooh Barry..." she moans and then chuckles.

Dennis moaned nipping at her neck.

"Mmm I love you.." she whispers and nibbles on his earlobe.

"I love you too and I am so sorry, I'll never make you want to leave again I promise" Dennis whispered, kissing her cheek over and over.

"I forgive you..oh wait" she reaches around him and slaps his ass cheek pretty hard "Now your forgiven" she chuckles.

"Okay, granted I did deserve that" Dennis smirked leaning his head against hers "I missed you so much when you left" he sighed.

 

"I missed you too, all of you even Patricia believe it or not" she chuckles.

Dennis laughed at that with her before kissing her again.

"Mmm my Dennis.." she mewls in his ear.

They go upstairs and well you know the rest. ;)

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. * (Notes: This story only in this novel.)*


	75. A Little Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & Nova's Oc Emma Price. and my Oc Molly* (Crossover)
> 
> Notes: *This story will be in my other Split novel ( Split sexy oneshots VOL 3) as well as this novel :) *

Dennis was sitting on the sofa reading through some paperwork from work, the girls were upstairs in their rooms. Dennis heard a knock on the door and stood up to answer it. He opened the door and Emma Price was standing outside.

"Hey Dennis, how you doing?" Emma asked with a smile as he brought her in for a hug.

"I've been great Emma, how about you?" Dennis asked her. "I'm alright, just thought I'd pop by and visit" she answered back with a nod. "Please come in, sorry about the mess" Dennis apologized, Emma smirked as she saw nothing wrong with the house.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh just water please" Emma asked as she sat on the sofa whilst Dennis made Emma a drink.

 

Elizabeth comes down stairs "Well Dennis you didn't even shout we had company you naughty boy.." she chuckles.

Emma looks up to see Elizabeth staring at her. "I didn't realize we were gonna have any" he answered handing Emma her drink.

She walks past him, slapping his ass as she holds her hand out to Emma. "I'm Elizabeth.. and you are?"

"Emma Price, nice to meet you" Emma said curtly shaking her hand firmly.

"Oh yes Dennis told me about you. All good things"

"Well that's a relief" Emma sighed with a smile.

"Dennis sit down already stop fussin so" she giggles.

Emma chuckles as she saw Dennis roll his eyes at her before sitting down on the sofa again.

 

Elizabeth decides to have some fun with him, so she gets up and sits across his lap. "Don't roll your eyes at me or I'll slap your ass again hun.."

"Ohh, I'm so scared" Dennis said playfully chuckling.

"You better be.." Elizabeth kisses his neck, nibbling at his skin. "So Emma what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a detective down at the station" she told her, clearing her throat.

"Oh really, sounds interesting.." she whispers and licks at Dennis's neck slowly.

"It has it's moments" Emma agreed as she looked her up and down, checking her out subtly. Dennis moaned as Elizabeth licked his neck.

Molly comes downstairs "Hi"

"Hey Molly" Dennis called over to her. "Well I guess I know why you've been so happy now" Emma smirked with a knowing smile, Dennis just shook his head at her comment.

 

"You must be Emma? I'm Molly nice to meet you" Molly says sweetly.

"Nice to see you to Molly" Emma nodded with a smile.

"Dennis bear can you help me with my homework please?"

"Sure thing Molly" Dennis told her he turned to look at Emma "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, go ahead" Emma told him with a smile.

Molly leads him by the hand to her room. Elizabeth looks over at Emma with a sultry grin "Want to see my room?, I just got it redecorated and I wanted to know what someone else might think of the colors I added."

"Uh, yeah sure" Emma said

They go to her room and Elizabeth sits on the bed "Well what do you think?"

"Wow, I like it" Emma told her looking around the room.

"Did you like watching me with Dennis?" she asks suddenly.

Emma ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what you mean" Emma told her not meeting her eyes.

"I think you do.." she chuckles playfully.

"You saw me I guess" Emma sighed.

 

"Yes I did" she smiles. "Maybe Dennis would agree for you to watch us sometime, if you like too"

"I'd rather have you all to myself" Emma said truthfully before realizing what she said and turning away from her slightly embarrassed.

Elizabeth takes her tank top off and she doesn't have a bra on, her big well rounded breasts in full view. She leans back on her elbows with a smirk on her red lips. "You can if you want too"

"What do you mean...oh wow" Emma said breathlessly as she turned around to see a topless Elizabeth.

"Don't make me ask again."

Emma was in shock she couldn't talk or move, all she could do was stare at her.

Elizabeth giggles at her and unzips her jean shorts, slipping them down her long legs.

Emma moaned as she carried on watching her intently.

Elizabeth scoots back more on the bed, laying her head against the pillows. She slips her panties off slowly and rubs her fingers between her wet folds, teasing herself and staring at Emma with her bedroom eyes.

"Wow your perfect" Emma whispered entranced by what she was seeing.

"Come to me Emma" she holds her hand out.

 

Emma found herself walking towards her almost in a trance.

Once Emma's close enough to the bed Elizabeth grabs her by the collar of her blouse and pulls her on top of herself, kissing Emma passionately. "Mm Emma.."

Emma kissed her back lightly enjoying the feeling of being near a woman again.

Elizabeth embraces Emma, kissing her deeper, rubbing her tongue against hers slowly.

Emma moaned softly her hand cupping her cheek. 

"I want to try something.." Elizabeth smiles and flip's Emma over, she undoes her shirt and her pants pulling them off.

Emma gasps not expecting her to be so forward "What do you want to try?" She asks her

 

Taking Emma's panties off she gets on top of Emma straddling her, rubbing her pussy against Emma's sensitive parts "This I always wanted to try it.." she bites her lip.

Emma moaned as her hips bucked causing her pussy to rub against hers deeply."Ohh it feels good" Emma whispered to her. 

Elizabeth moans loudly as she moves her hips in circles. "OOh!" 

Emma's hand wonders up to her breasts squeezing and flicking her nipple 

Elizabeth leans forwards to kiss her.

Emma kisses her back deeply with a moan. 

"Ooh Emma!" she gets louder.

 

In Molly's Bedroom..

Molly and Dennis are just sitting back on her bed doing her homework when they hear all the moaning. Molly giggles "Oh my.."

"Sounds like someone is having fun" Dennis smirked. "I guess she couldn't wait any longer" she winks at him.

He chuckled deeply at that. 

 

Back in Elizabeth's room...

"Oh Emma please cum with me.." she heavily breathes. Emma nodded as she thrusted deeper against her touching her clit as she did.

She bites her lip hard, grunting "Hmpff!" when she cums.

Emma thrusts one more time before cumming with a groan. "Wow" she gasped breathing heavily. Elizabeth chuckles, rubbing circles on Emma's back.

Emma kisses her neck softly.

"You can come over anytime" she giggles.

 

"Well that's good to hear" Emma whispers kissing her gently. 

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *
> 
>  
> 
> More Notes: ( Check out Novaauthor13 's page and novels on Wattpad.com :D )


	76. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Horde X My OC Molly. Molly has some bullies at school..what will come of it?*

It was just another day at school where Molly was about to get out of her last class. Her foot tapped on the floor in a nervous fit, looking at the clock to hit 3. She wanted to get out as quickly as possible to get away from these 3 girls that started bulling her and preying on her shyness, sweet nature and innocent like ways.

The bell suddenly rings and out of her desk she gets, running out of the class room and down the hallway trying to get away as fast as she can.

 

Dennis was cleaning the house up when he hears molly come inside running upstairs in a hurry, she looked sad which made him feel really protective all of a sudden. He finished what he was doing and then walked upstairs to see if she was okay.

She's in her bed under the covers.

Dennis knocked on the door. "Molly are you okay?"

"Go away..." she shyly says. Molly had never said that to Dennis and never thought she would need to or want too ever.

Dennis was almost taken aback by it, he'd never expect her to say that to him, something really bad must have happened. "Molly what's wrong, what's going on?" he asked her softly.

Her door is locked and she doesn't answer. "Molly please I just want to help" Dennis pleaded.

"I said go away!" she yells and throws one of her school books at the door.

Dennis jumps back from the door as the book hits the door. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone" Dennis sighed.

Hours pass by.. and she hasn't come out.

 

Dennis kept looking upstairs to her room, he really wanted to know what was going on but didn't want to push her, he sighed as he carried on cleaning up the house.

Molly finally comes out and comes downstairs into the kitchen to get a drink, she's in her jammies, which is just a tank top and soft pants and her hair is damp and combed from taking a bath earlier on.

"Molly?" Dennis whispered softly, looking at her with a worried expression.

She looks up at him briefly but puts her head back down sadly.

Dennis walked over to her slowly, placing a hand on both of her shoulders. "Talk to me" he whispered.  "I shouldn't of yelled at you.." she sniffs.

"It's okay" he told her bringing her in for a hug, holding her gently.

She looks up at him with teary eyes "No it's not..I was horrible to you, you didn't deserve that. I was bad. I'm a bad, bad girl. I need to be punished." almost sounding like she's begging.

"What's going on Molly?" he sighed

She gets a look of defeat on her face as she takes his hand and leads them to sit on the couch together "There's three girls at my school that bully me.."

"What, why?" Dennis growled angrily

 

"They said I act funny and they have followed me into the locker room and made of me having issues." she sniffs.

"Molly don't listen to them, you are perfect the way you are" Dennis told her cupping her cheek and staring into her eyes.  She snuggles her face into his palm.

"What are their names?" he asked her.

"Sandie, Emily and Sandra"

Dennis nodded giving her a soft kiss."Stay here I have to do something" he told her getting ready to get up.  "Please don't leave me.." she pulls at his pant leg.

 

He settles back down next to her, giving her a chaste kiss."I will be right back...I promise" he told her softly.  She wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a very passionate kiss "Mmm"

Dennis returns it with just as much passion, placing a hand on her waist. 

"I love you.." she heavily sighs, giving him little kisses on his lips. "I love you too" Dennis told her "I've got to go" he told her.

"Okay.." she gives him one last smooch before letting him go.

Dennis walked towards the door giving her a small smile before leaving the house. Once he was further away from the house he closed his eyes and focused. "What do you want Dennis" The Beast growled. "There are three impure's who are hurting Molly...I think we know who are next victims should be" he said without pity. "Then we shall make it happen" The Beast purred. Dennis nodded before walking towards the city. A few hours passed and Dennis came back home after his trip out.

 

Molly waited around patiently pacing back and forth and decided to fix dinner for Dennis since she felt bad about yelling at him, she wanted to do something nice for him but knowing she wasn't a good cook like Elizabeth was, she made the only thing she could make and that was spaghetti. 

Dennis opened the door and was greeted by the smell of food, he walked into the kitchen and saw Molly sat down at the table with two plates of spaghetti, he smiled at her."Hey" he said softly leaning down to kiss her.

"Hey.. I made this" she gives him a sweet smile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you" she pouts.

"It's okay, you didn't have to" Dennis smiled down at her.

"But I wanted too, I feel so bad about it" She takes his hand, kissing at his fingers sweetly.

"You are always forgiven" he told her softly kissing her head.

"Well I wanted to do something for you after dinner.." she bites her bottom lip playfully.

"Oh really?" he asked.

She nods and takes his hand and sucks on his fingers. "I love you my sweet daddy.."

"I love you too" he told her, kissing her cheek.

After dinner they head upstairs for the night.

They settle down on the bed, Molly is cuddled up to him and he has his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on top of hers. She lets out a relaxed sigh breathing deep, smelling Dennis's clean smell. Minty and fresh that was just him and she loved it. she snuggles closer listening to his heart beat.

 

"Molly" he whispered to her.

"Mhm" she hums.

"You don't need to worry about those girls anymore" he said in a sinister voice. 

Molly sighs "Please don't tell me you unleashed him on them did you Dennis bear?" she asks in a worried tone.

"Maybe" he told her cryptically. 

She sits up more and cups his face "Please..tell me the truth. Did you let that bad beast out to hurt those girls?"

"We only scared them I promise" he told her kissing her softly. 

"But, but that's not the only thing he does..he eats them" she gets a scared look on her face.

"He was being kind this time" he told her. Molly stares into his eyes and swallows hard not really sure how he will react to the next thing she was about to say. "You're..you're lying.."

"Oh, Molly why would I lie to you?" he asked her smugly.

"Because either you don't want me to be in pain knowing someone was torn apart or, or you're the bad beast man.." she gulps, inching away from him towards the end of the bed like she's going to bolt.  "Now, now Molly you mustn't be afraid, I did this for you" The Beast purred.

 

"No you didn't you just wanted to eat again! Why can't you just eat like everyone else!" she cries.  "I am not like everyone else" he growled

"You could be, why can't you be nice to people and not hurt them?" she cries harder, covering her face with her hands. "It hurts me to think about this all.."

"Don't act like you didn't want those girls to pay for what they did Molly...I know you wanted them to be punished for it" The Beast told her with a snarl.

"Noo..no not like that." she folds her body into it's self holding her knees. So many tears falling down her flushed cheeks. "I forgave them.."

"You forgave those dirty impure's for what they did to you?" he asked her.

"Yes.. My heart hurts more if I don't. Nobody deserves to be hurt, and now there dea..deaths is heavy on me" she looks up at him with red rimmed eyes full of tears and sorrow.

 

"They hurt you Molly, we won't allow one of our own to suffer by an impure's hand" The Beast told her wiping away her tears with his hand.  "I feel sick.." she chokes on her sobs.

"Come now Molly don't be that way, think about it now you will not have to deal with them at school anymore" he purred.

Molly jumps off the bed and runs to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

The Beast chuckled before chasing after her. "Molly, open the door" he ordered.

"I can't...I don't feel well." she sniffs.

"Why is that sweet Molly" The Beast asked.

"I'm a bad, bad girl for letting this happen.. I shouldn't have told."

"Well you did and now the problem has been dealt with...you should feel happy" The Beast told her, why was she not happy about what they had done for her.

 

Molly's just sitting in the bathtub, holding her knees up to her chest. She thought a warm bath would be relaxing but she still feels hurt and tense. "I'm not.." she says softly.

"I'm sorry Molly" Dennis said softly leaning his head against the door.

"Dennis is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me" he said softly "The Beast left the light...I don't know why" he said puzzled.

"You can come in"

Dennis took a deep breath before opening the door gently and walking inside, his head hung low in shame.  She looks up at him and shyly asks "Will you get in with me?"

He nodded slowly, taking off his clothes leaving them in a neat pile by the sink before getting in the tub with her.

Molly lets him sit and lay back behind her so she can sit between his legs laying her back against his front, her head resting on his shoulder. she sighs feeling a little more relaxed.

Dennis holds her close to him. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her.

"I know.." she whispers as she holds his hand against hers comparing how much bigger his hand is to hers.

 

"I wasn't thinking straight, I shouldn't have done it" he said disgusted in himself.

"No it's my fault, They were right about calling me a big baby..I should have just stood my ground and went to the principle about it" she sighs deeply.

"I hate myself for what I've done" Dennis said sadly.

She takes his hands and lays them on her breasts "I forgive you.."

"How can you forgive me for something like that?" he whispered, his voice full of shame.

Because I know behind it all you had good intentions for me and worried for my safety.. Besides I can't stay upset at you. Your not the one that ate them so..."

"But I unleashed him on them...ultimately it is my fault" Dennis told her sadly.

"It was mine first I'm the one that didn't go and get them suspended. I just ran away like I always do. It's not you Dennis Bear. You just acted on instinct that's all. Please don't blame yourself."

"Molly...they're dead because of what I did, I allowed The Beast to kill them, it is my fault" Dennis told dejectedly hanging his head down low.

Molly tilts her head up and to the side giving him a kiss. "You can't control his actions or decisions."

 

"But I can control him getting the light...and I didn't" he croaked as a sob escaped from him.

She carefully turns over to face him and hugs him "Don't cry my sweetie. You are the one that had good intentions.. I forgive you." she brings him in closer giving him a passionate kiss to sooth him.

Dennis kissed her back softly, but broke away. "I can't...forgive myself I mean" he stammered looking down again.

"Don't make me beg you too." she smiles.

"I just...I just can't" he sighed sadly.

"I love you and I hope you will change your mind" she whispers into his ear, kissing his neck.

"Why, what do you see in me?" Dennis asked her.

"I see the man I fell in love with, I see the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you"

Dennis nodded gently, his eyes still had a vacant look as he stared at her. She kisses and licks his neck, rubbing her hand on his strong chest. He moaned quietly, his hands went slowly up her back. 

 

"Wanna get out before we get old and wrinkled?" she chuckles.

He laughed breathlessly and nodded his head with a weak smile.

They both get out and dry each other off and get ready for bed. Under the sheets they snuggle up to each other.  Dennis wrapped his arms around her tightly, he still seemed distracted but kissed her softly.

Molly knew he was going to feel that way for awhile but she knew it would get better with time and reassurance from her. "I love you Dennis Crumb" she whispers softly as she falls asleep in his arms.

 

"I love you too Molly" he whispered kissing her forehead lightly.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	77. The Flames PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast/Dennis X My Oc Sirena./Oc Elizabeth and Oc Molly. Pt 1 of 3. *

A new girl had been captured for the Beast to feed on or do whatever he pleased with. She had been in the holding room for a day and half pacing back and forth. She was lovely and elegant, with very long fiery red hair, fair skin, her eyes an almost emerald green, she dressed more modest in a pale pink button up blouse and a long skirt, with pearls around her neck. 

Now she lays on her cot bed asleep, her hair spread over the pillow. Waiting for anything at this point to happen that might help her get out of this nightmare she's living in now.

 

Dennis walked into the room carrying a tray of food which he set down on the table.

She laid there still asleep not having heard him come to stand in the room with her.

Dennis couldn't help but stare at the red haired girl, she was stunning, he couldn't seem to look away from her sleeping form.

She suddenly opens her eyes and stares at him "Why am I here?"

Dennis blinked before clearing his throat."You are here for a greater purpose" he told her cryptically. "And that is?" she questions.

"Not your concern" he told her, looking her up and down.

She sits up then looking at him with a sharp like stare "If I'm involved then yes it is my concern"

"That is all you need to know" Dennis told her.

"Why? Is it the fact that I'm going to end up dead somehow and you don't want to tell me about it in detail?"

Dennis winced when she said that, looking away from her."Dinner is on the table...please keep the area clean and tidy whilst your here" he instructed.

"I have every right to know so I can prepare myself for whatever's coming. It's the least you can do." she stands up from the bed.

"I can't say anymore than that...I'm sorry" Dennis said softly.

"You're lying.."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, you could tell me more but you're refusing too. Very cowardly I must say!." she shouts.

"I am not a coward" Dennis growled

 

"Yes you are... Don't have the balls to tell me something so simple as that and I bet it's because your under someone's control." she shakes her head in disbelief. "You're a follower"

"That's not true" Dennis argued. "Prove it" she crosses her arms. "Prove what?" he asked

"Prove to me your not pussy whipped by someone and tell me what I want to know!"

Dennis walked away, hands on his hips."Your sacred food...he eats impure's to stay alive" Dennis said in a strained voice.

"Yeah..and?"

Dennis hung his head low."I took you to feed him" he whispered.

"Who?"

"The Beast" he said. "So when is this going to happen to me?" she asks, sitting back down again with her hands in her lap.

"I don't know...a few days maybe" he told her sadly.

"Why doesn't he just get on with it already, why does he wait? Is to torture my mind somehow?" she asks looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I don't know" he told her softly.

"So where is the Beast now?"

"In here" he told her putting a finger to his head.

 

"Multiple personalities?" she raises a questioning brow.

Dennis nodded slowly 

"Well good for you.." she stands up heading towards the door "I'm leaving now."

"You can't the doors are locked" Dennis told her . She sighs deeply "Are you going to unlock them?"

"No" he said bluntly.

"Come on humor me and open the doors. I need to get back to my piano teaching at the school" she tries to push past him.

"I can't...your for The Beast" he said. 

She pushes at his chest "Move it!" she shouts with a blazing look in her eyes.

"No" he growls at her standing strong and not moving. "Yes! Move it you big lug!" she shoves at him again harder. Dennis stumbles losing his balance. "Now open the doors! ...please." she stands up straighter. "I can't...I'll get in trouble" he shouted as he regained his composure. 

She grabs at his shirt and with all her strength throws him over on the bed and jumps on top of him hitting at him like a mad woman. "Let me out of here!" she yells and growls at him.

Dennis starts to panic as he tries to block out the memories of years of torment he suffered from Kevin's mother."No, stop...please" he said in a panicked voice.

 

She grabs the keys off his belt and jumps up and runs to the door almost running into it with her body, she unlocking it with the key. Her heart is beating a mile a minute, and she's full of a fiery rage. Dennis is still on the bed frozen with fear, The Beast sensed his distress."Give me the light Dennis, I will teach this girl some manners" he growled.Dennis nodded giving him the light The Beast got up and took off after her.

 

Sirena took off down the hallway to the front door, jerking at the handle like crazy. Her wild red hair flipping all over the place around her like a lions mane. She gets an idea and runs into the kitchen and gets a towel off the sink and wraps it around a kitchen knife. she turns on the burner on the stove and lights it and holds it in front of her.

"Put that down" The Beast growled at her not in the mood to entertain this girl.

"Not until you let me leave!" she shouts at him.

"You are not leaving" he told her walking towards her.

She swings the flame at him trying to keep him at a good distance. "Don't make me burn you alive until your screaming bloody murder like my Bastard of a Father!" she screams at him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

The Beast just grabs the flame and tosses it in the sink extinguishing it."You were saying" The Beast snarled.

She lunges at him looking like a fierce tigress about to rip him about with her claw at her prey. "Graggghh!"

The Beast grabs her pinning her to the wall."I like your spirit...it's a pity I need to eat you" he purrs.

 

She gives him a piercing stare, her green eyes staring hard into the black pits of his. She licks her lips waiting for whatever he was about to do to her.

"There is one thing I am confused about, you mentioned about your father, what did he do to you?" he asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know or are you just toying with me?" She questions.

"I want to know"

"When I was very young my father had a metal break down when my mother died, he started drinking a lot and one day he took it out on me and took me to the basement and he did this..." She unbuttons her blouse and takes it off throwing it on the table, there's nothing on her front but then she turns around, taking ahold of her long hair lifting it off her back to reveal a canvas of long deep scars all over her back.

 

"Your pure" he said studying her scars "I will not harm you" he told her backing away from her slowly.

"I escaped the, the house was on fire and I got out my window. I heard my father screaming.. he was stuck in his room.. burning up alive. I just stood there out in the field listening to his high pitch screams it..it was wonderful. I don't remember if I caused the fire or not...but I let him die. They couldn't prove it was me and I was set free."

"You are pure I will allow you to live" The Beast told her 

"But I'm not.. I killed my father" she tears up, falling to her knees.

"He deserved it for what he did to you" he said with a low growl. 

"The worst part is.. that I liked it. His screams was like music to my ears and I danced around that inferno." she looks up into his eyes. "I've become something else.."

"That's not always a bad thing" he assured her "it just means you've become stronger" 

"Stronger?" she questions, confused.

"You won't let anyone take advantage of you ever again" The Beast explained 

"I feel so alone"

"You are not alone I can promise you that" 

Her eyes lock with his "Can you?"

 

"Yes I can, we have all suffered at other people's hands I'm here to make sure the Impure's suffer as we have" he told her. 

"I want to help you.. please" She rubs the back of her hand on his cheek, softly stroking his skin.

"Are you sure that's what you want...once you go down this path you can't go back" he asked her.

Sirena gets down on her knees in front of him and takes his hand, looking up into his eyes "I give myself freely to your cause, I will help in anyway I can when I'm needed, I am yours..." she kisses his hand and holds it to her cheek, nuzzling it.

"Good, you may stand" he ordered.

She stands back up and turns to grab her blouse off the table, since she just realized she's just in her bra and skirt.

"Your so beautiful" The Beast whispered. 

She smiles softly as she looks over her shoulder at him. "You're not so bad yourself you know"

He grinned back at her.

"You have a very wicked smile....I like that"

"Not many people do" he says. 

She comes closer to him and rubs her hand on his cheek gently, whispering "What a handsome Beast you are.."

"I want you" he whispers breathing heavily. 

"Then take me.." she gives him a sultry grin.

He grins leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss knowing her lips would bruise because of the strength he put in to it. She just moans into his mouth enjoying his strong lips moving against hers. He bit her lip as he brought her closer to him.

"Mmm take me upstairs and show me how powerful you can be." she chuckles.

He chuckled lifting her off the floor taking her to the bedroom.

 

Sirena loves the fact that he scooped her up bridal style, she feels like she's on her wedding night about to be with her lover for life. Once she's on bed she slips her skirt off, bra and her panties, leaving her bare before him. Her red hair looking all wild and her eyes full of lust.

The Beast pants as he looked at her bare body ripping his shirt off buttons flying everywhere.

She chuckles and teases him by leaning back with her legs bent at the knees, spread open reveling what he desires.

He groaned as he stared at her joining her on the bed and kissing her deeply "Your perfect" he whispered to her.

The kisses deepen between them and their moaning and groaning get louder as they make wild passionate love, rolling each other around on the bed. As this is going on Elizabeth is in the doorway peering in, she has a what looks like a worried look on her face and she finally puts her head down and walks away out of view.

The Beast growls lowly, licking and biting her neck, his claw like nails tearing holes in the bed sheets.

Sirena nibbles on his neck lightly "Ooh Beast.." she moans.

He moans with her his hands moving up her body to her breasts squeezing them tightly as he leaned down on her more breathing heavily.

 

"I think I love you my sweet Beast.." she looks up at him breathing heavy, covered in sweat with her cheeks flushed.

\--

Meanwhile in the kitchen..

Elizabeth is feeling so uneasy about the fact of this newer woman in the house. She didn't know this girls real motives and that made her nervous. She cuts her hand with the kitchen knife while slicing veggies for dinner. It makes a bit of a ruckus when the knife and cutting board hit the floor.

\--

"I love you too" The Beast said breathlessly, panting heavily before hearing something hit the floor downstairs.

"What was that?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Probably one of the other girls in the house making a noise" The Beast told her.

"Other girls?" she questions tilting her head.

"yes, they are pure as well but they are Dennis's not mine, you need not worry about them" he assured her.

"I don't worry about them and I don't mind if you want to fuck them or not..I don't mind. Anything to make you happy" she smirks.

"They're not as good as you" he told her quietly.

"Really?"

The Beast nodded his head. "I'm honored" Sirena chuckles and brings him back in for a good kiss.

\--

Elizabeth is sitting on the floor still in the kitchen trying to pick up the cut up food off the floor and also trying to stop the bleeding from her hand with a hand towel wrapped around it. She starts to cry, not just from the pain of her cut but because the worry in her heart.

\--

The Beast groans into her mouth kissing her back deeply. "Mmfh" Sirena runs her finger nails along his back and arms.

\--

You hear Elizabeth come down the hallway into her room, the door shutting behind her. But there's the faint smell of fresh blood lingering in the air that would make any Beast's mouth water.

\--

The Beast smells blood, making him break away from the kiss, smelling the air.

"What is it now?"

"I smell blood" he told her. She sighs "I'll wait"

The Beast sighs looking down at her."I'm sure she's fine, I don't have to go" he told her

"Are you hungry?" she suddenly asks, biting her lip.

The Beast nodded.

"Does that smell drive you crazy?"

"More than you can imagine" he told her with a growl.

She holds his face with both hands looking into his eyes "Go eat then.."

"They're aren't any impure's...I'll have to hunt" he explained.

"No go eat the one that's bleeding..you told me yourself I'm better then them. So no need to fret..go feed on her flesh. For me baby.." she almost begs, kissing at his neck.

The Beast grinned at her becoming swayed by her words, he kissed her again before nodding his head and making his way to Elizabeth's room.

\--

Elizabeth's has her hand on the sink and she's trying to sew up her cut that's very deep. She's lost a lot of blood already and she keeps shaking trying to hold the needle. "Fuc..." she groans.

The Beast opened the door and walked inside, the smell of blood was stronger in here, making his mouth water.

She looks up hearing her door shut "Dennis? Molly? I need help.."

"Help with what?" The Beast asked her in Dennis's voice.

"I cut my hand I can't get it to stop bleeding. I,I can't sew it by myself. I feel so weak.." she mumbles.

"Ohh Elizabeth" he sighed walking over to her and taking the needle.

She tears up looking pale.

"What's the matter Liz?"

"I'm worried.."

"About what?" he asked her

"About our family.. I'm worried about this new girl. I don't know her true intentions that, that worries me to death. I don't want anything bad happening to you all, I love you to much." she looks up into his eyes.

"We'll be fine, we'll figure it out together, yeah" he says softly.

She hugs him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He embraced her back holding her close to him licking her neck.

"I feel so light headed hun" her grip him loosens some. He holds her close to him still licking her neck before biting down on it hard. "Uuh!" she groans, she can't protest much due to being weak.

 

The Beast carries on biting down on her neck."Mmm, you taste so good" he tells her. She closes her eyes as her neck starts to feel numb.

The Beast bites down harder this time and actually draws blood.

Her heart starts to speed up then making her blood pump harder. "Gahh" she groans again.

The Beast stares down at her with a grin, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I don't want to live..without you all..I love you"

"We love you too baby" he whispered.

She suddenly falls over onto the floor, passing out.

The Beast tutted at her as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down.

Her beautiful but now frail body lays there on the bed, her dark locks spread out on the pillow and her scar on her throat. That reminder of her purity being half covered by her collar of her dress.

The Beast stared at her scar, he felt a sudden rush of guilt over what had just happened."What have I done?" he whispered

 

Elizabeth is out for hours, her body trying to recover and trying to make new blood. Sirena of course isn't very happy with the Beast when he tells her Elizabeth is still alive. Molly finally came home an hour ago from a game to find Elizabeth that way and started to attend to her as much as she can, staying by her side.

\--

Sirena had been giving The Beast the silent treatment and hadn't talked to her for hours, finally he had had enough."Can you just tell me what's wrong?" he asked her in a low growl.

"You didn't kill her!" she screams at him and paces back and forth.

"She's pure, she's suffered just as we have...why would you want her dead?!" he snarled back

 

"She's in the way! She's in your way! She's unworthy! Everyone of them should burn in this world and I'm the only one that can help you do it.. I can be your queen and together we can rule this pathetic world and make everyone pay!" She shouts out in a joyful matter. It was very clear Sirena was unhinged by what happened to her and her way of thinking was twisted to a key.

 

"I admire your enthusiasm, and yes the impure deserve to pay but we do not harm our own, if you want to be my queen you must understand this" he told her stubbornly.

"Everyone deserves to die.. everyone deserves to burn up like he did.. The flames told me so.." she bites her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. grinning.

"Enough we cannot go around killing everybody, your delusional" he told her

"No I speak the truth.. they told me, love. They told me" she wraps her arms around herself and she sits on the couch, rocking. "They told me to burn it all and it will regrow into something more."

"The flames told you?" The Beast asked her.

"Yes love, those fire devils, they were there the first time he whipped me in that basement, in the candle flame. I watched it and they started speaking to me, comforting me through it"

"Did they tell you to convince me to kill Elizabeth?" he asked her

"Uhhuh.. they say if it happens I can have you all to myself."

"You already do, I don't want Elizabeth...I want you" he told her.

 

She shakes her head "I was on meds a long time and that suppressed them but now they are so loud.." she pulls at her hair.

The Beast grabs her arms, pinning her to the floor."Stop, before you hurt yourself" he ordered her leaning closer towards her.

"I'm one of them, I'm one of them" she whispers.

"No your not" he said to her "Your my pure girl" he whispered.

"I can't get rid of them..they tempt me so much"

"I know it's hard but try for me, I want to help make the voices disappear" he tells her.

"Theirs six of them"

"Try to block them out" he whispered.

"It's so hard without the meds"

"What can I do to help?"

"I should be put back in a psych ward" she whispers.

"I'm not going to put you there...just tell me what else I can do"

"My bag I had with me when I was kidnapped had my pills in it. I don't know what was done with it."

"I'll find it" he said softly kissing her gently. He ran downstairs and found the bag, digging through it until he found a small bottle full of pills, he ran back up to the room and handed Sirena the bottle.

 

She takes her dosage and rests on the couch feeling exhausted from everything that had happened. It kicks in finally and she sighs "It stopped" she whispers.

The Beast sighed in relief. "Good" he breathed, leaning in and giving her a kiss. 

Sirena smiles before turning her head and closing her eyes to rest. Molly had come down stairs, she's in the kitchen pouring a glass of Orange juice to take up to Elizabeth

The Beast kissed Sirena's forehead lightly watching her sleep.

Molly tries to sneak past him to go back upstairs.

"Molly" he calls after her quietly.

She sighs and turns around, not looking him right in the eye. "Yes?" she answers softly.

"How is she?" The Beast asked her in an almost concerned voice.

"She's still sleeping a lot, I had to bandage her hand and her neck and the bleeding did stop. But she lost a lot so it will take time.." she sighs.

 

"I'm sorry" he said softly "Can I...will she let me see her?"

"I don't know I can just barley get her awake enough to take a sip of juice." she looks down. "When's Dennis coming back?"

"I don't know yet...probably later" he told her softly. 

Molly looks sadden when he tells her that, and heads upstairs. The Beast sighs frustrated as he turned his attention back to Sirena.

She's sleeping now, the pills had made her relaxed. She looks more peaceful now with her long hair spread all around her.

 

The Beast held her close, kissing her head softly.

 

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. PT 1 of 3 *  
> (Notes: Sirena's background was changed for this story. and this story will be in my novel 'only the sexy 3'


	78. The Flames PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * The Beast/Dennis X My Oc Sirena/ Oc Elizabeth. Part 2 of 3. *

An hour passes by and Molly comes back down stairs. She staring at The Beast with the new girl, she feels so sad that her Dennis bear hasn't come back yet. She's just watching him sleep "Dennis..." she says softly.

Dennis stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes feeling groggy. Molly's standing there staring with hopeful eyes. "Dennis bear?"

"Hey Molly" Dennis whispered.

She waves him over out of the room to the landing of the stairs so they can talk without waking Sirena. Dennis walked over to her."What happened?" he asked her quietly, noticing Molly's sad expression. She jumps in his arms to give him a big kiss, showing how much she missed him.

Dennis kissed her back hard, holding her close.

"I did...I did all I can do to make her more comfortable in her fragile state.." She stutters and shakes.

"What happened Molly?" Dennis asked her nervously.

"Elizabeth..she cut her hand deep and lost a lot of blood and then, and then The bad Beast came and for some reason bit her neck and she's been asleep a long time.." She tears up.

"Oh my god" Dennis mumbled feeling sick.

 

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with that new girl... Elizabeth is in bed and I've been trying to help her, she's weak. and I bandaged her neck and her hand and it needed stitches."

"I want to see her" he whispered.

They go to the bedroom and Elizabeth's awake just barely, "Dennis?" she whispers then groans.

"Oh my god, Elizabeth" he cried feeling a lump in his throat as he wailed over to the bed, taking her hand in his gently.

"I'm okay..okay." she tries to sooth him. Molly brings her juice over to her to get her to sip some "Come on Lizzy you need to drink more of this" Elizabeth sips some and lays her head back again against the pillow.

"I'm so sorry Liz" Dennis cried kissing her cheek softly.

"Don't be baby, I'll be okay...I just had an accident is all." she smiles "When you were going to help me in the bathroom.. why did you bite me so hard?" she mumbles.

"It wasn't me" he told her sadly.

"Oh" is all she whispers about it. "Pain pills are helping"

"I'm sorry" he whispered feeling a tear make it's way down his face.

She pats his hand gently. looking like she's about to fall asleep again. "The pain pills make her sleepy" Molly says quietly.

 

"I don't understand why he did this to her" Dennis said confused, looking at the bandage on her neck. Molly hugs him and nuzzles her face into his neck "I think it's that girl. I don't know but I have a funny feeling. Elizabeth was mumbling stuff in her sleep. Like that girl having sex with the Beast."

"Oh god" he sighs.

"What?..What, did I say something wrong?" she asks in a worried voice.

"No not you, it's just if what Liz says is true...she could have influenced The Beast somehow...and anyone who can do that is not somebody I want you two to be around, I don't want to lose you" Dennis said weakly trying to hold back tears.

 

"Maybe if you talk to him about what's going on, maybe he will tell you?"

"Oh my sweetie, we'll figure it out. Don't worry" she drapes her arms over his shoulders, giving him sweet kisses.

Dennis holds her hand in his, kissing her back softly.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" he whispered.

Molly continues to make out with him, feeling save in his arms. Dennis moans into her mouth as he kisses her sweetly, picking her up gently and placing her on his lap as his hands glided up and down her back. "I love you Molly" he whispered to her softly.

"Mm I love you too" she coos. "and I love your lips.." she kisses him more, teasing his lips with her little pink tongue. Dennis opened his mouth allowing her to explore his mouth, pushing her closer towards him. She giggles "Minty fresh"

Dennis chuckled at her comment, resting his head on hers.

 

"I'll clean up the mess in the bathroom and the kitchen..I promise"

Dennis nodded as he shivered at the thought of the mess in there.

She pats his back gently "Don't worry..every things going to be okay" Molly has a hopeful but worried look on her face. "I hope so" he mumbled feeling doubtful staring up at Elizabeth and the state she was in. "I just don't want you girls getting hurt" he whispered.

"Don't worry hunny. Maybe we should go to my room so we don't wake up Lizzy."

Dennis nodded, taking one last look at Elizabeth before heading to Molly's room with her.

 

A half hour passes by and Molly's laying right on top of Dennis. Both of them naked after making love, Molly's head is laying on his chest and she's listening to the calming sound of his heart beat.

Dennis was breathing heavily, with a smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss Molly's forehead.

"I don't want that bad Beast to come back.. and that girl she's strange. I'm scared of her"

"I know...I don't trust her either, she seems extremely volatile...I'll try to keep The Beast out of the light as much as I can" he told her quietly.

Molly gives him a little kiss and then snuggles with him.

"I'm scared Molly" he admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Me too babe. but we have to be strong and you are the strongest person I know, so I know you can get rid of that witch"

"Anyone who can influence The Beast like that...it just makes me wonder what else is she capable of?" Dennis wondered fearfully, staring into Molly's comforting blue eyes.

 

"Did you tell Patricia?"

Dennis shook his head. "Not yet...I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all myself" he said softly.

"You don't think she'll side with the Beast do you?"

"I don't know, she's always been his more loyal follower"

"So were you at one point.. but I'm glad your better about it" she smiles.

"You made me better" he told her softly returning a smile.

"Well I'm happy I have such a positive effect on you and you have it on me too" she hugs him close. Dennis hugged her back tightly."I am too baby" he whispered to her.

Sirena's in the hallway by the door listening to them, the floor creaks. Molly perks up fast "Dennis?" she says worried.

"It's okay, you stay here, I'll handle it" Dennis assured her, squeezing her hand gently.

Sirena had sneaked into Elizabeth's room and is sitting next to her on the bed, running her fingers through her dark gently as she sleeps.

Dennis got changed as quick as he could and walked outside to find Sirena.

Sirena's humming as she runs her fingers over Elizabeth's soft strands.

"Oh no" Dennis whispered as he ran into Elizabeth's room.

Sirena glances over at him briefly before kissing Elizabeth's forehead. "What are you doing?" he asked her trying to keep the fear from his voice.

 

She puts her finger up to her lips to shush him to be quiet and then she suddenly kisses Elizabeth's lips and even gropes her breast. before getting up and walking past Dennis into the hallway. "What did you do?" he asked her

"What do you mean?"

"Well what was that all about?" Dennis asked her.

"Just being friendly.. what's with all the concern?" she asks leaning on the wall.

"After what happened with you and The Beast, you don't think I would be a bit concerned about what you were doing" he told her.

"You don't know everything" she mock pats him on the cheek, smirking.

"Alright what don't I know?"

"That my flame devils told him to kill her.. but he didn't and now she's like that in bed." she smiles going downstairs to make some tea for herself.

Dennis leaned on the wall in shock after hearing what Sirena had told him."Oh my god, what have you gotten us into" he whispered talking about The Beast

 

Molly peaks around the doorway "What's a flame devil?"

"I don't know baby, just stay there okay" Dennis told her.

"Okay.." she blows him a kiss before going back in her room. Dennis made his way downstairs to talk to Sirena again. 

She sitting at the table sipping tea.

Dennis joins her at the table sitting in the chair opposite her.

 

She looks up at him, tskin her tongue lightly "What is it Dennis?"

"What did you and The Beast do?" he asked.

"Do you mean before or after sex?" she grins. "I want the full story" he told her

"Well.. he figured out that I'm what he calls Pure because of what my father did to me growing up"

"I thought that might have been the case since your still here" Dennis answered her.

"He used to take me to the basement and whip me.. the lights didn't work down there so he would light a bunch of candles so he could see what he was doing. That's when I made friends with the candle flames." she whispers.

"You made friends...with the candle flames" Dennis repeated in a confused voice.

"Yes" she chuckles lightly. "There's six of them.. they are all in the same though. Like sisters all alike. They would comfort me and tell me things"

"What sort of things?" Dennis asked curiously.

Sirena leans forwards in her chair "like let my father burn up alive when my house was ablaze"

"Oh god" Dennis gasped.

 

"I don't even remember if I'm the one that set the fire..it's all a blank that part. But I remember waking up in my room and smelling smoke and the flames was coming from underneath the door, they told me to jump out the window and I did and I didn't run off to far but...I could hear my father screaming because he couldn't get out. It started to sound like music to me and I danced around the blaze." she has a distant look on her face as if she's doing it in her mind.

Dennis leaned back in the chair not sure what to make of this story Sirena was telling him.

"My meds usually make them be quiet but I've had slip ups"

"Slip ups?"

"Like missed doses of it, so they been speaking more....they want me to show you something" she smiles.

"Show me what?"

She gets up and gets in the cabinet taking out 4 candles and a lighter. "Come with me and I'll show you.." she smiles and heads into the living room where she sets the candles in different places in the room and lights them all.

Dennis hesitates before following her inside.

she turns off the other lights and the room is lit up with a warm glowing effect. "Sit on the couch"

Dennis did as he was told and sat down.

Sirena leaves the room for a minute to return fully naked with her long red hair all around her. "Watch me" she starts dancing around the room swaying, moving like a leaf in the wind. Flipping her long hair around. Looking like a wild maiden. "From the ashes I rise up..not a mere flame but a blaze.. a blazing force no one will take advantage of.. Oh my fair fire maidens you have showed me how..to become more powerful and free.." she rambles on in a song.

 

Dennis stared at her as she danced around the room singing her song, he was entranced by it all but was still a little bit nervous about what was going on.

She stops suddenly and turns to face him but when she speaks her voice is deeper and there's something different about how she looks "Do you want to fuck me?"

"I...no, no I don't" he stammered

Sirena gets closer to him bumping her knees against his. "Are you sure you don't want this" she puts one foot on the couch beside him showing off her pussy. "You don't want a part of The Beasts queen?"

Dennis breathes heavily."Your not mine though....I already have a queen" Dennis told her

"Which one?" she leans forwards rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I don't think I should tell you that" Dennis said softly

"Your very lucky that the Beast didn't rip her apart like I wanted him too.."

"Molly" he whispered her name softly.

"Molly...mmm kind of rolls off the tongue. Maybe I'll let him have a shot at her for kicks" she smiles down at him.

"Listen to me very carefully, I don't care what you are to The Beast, you touch her and I'll come after you" he threatened, his protective side coming out to defend Molly.

"Maybe I'll go and touch her now.." she teases.

"Don't you dare" he growled. 

"Whatcha going to do about it huh?" she pokes him in the chest.

"Don't test me" he told her.

"Don't worry I won't be that rough with her..in fact she might even like it" she smiles wickedly.

 

Dennis snaps pinning her to the sofa."Don't touch her" he snarled.

"Don't worry about me..I'm sure my Beast will want a taste of her soon enough" she winks and chuckles.

"Not if I don't let him out"

"He'll get out..he always does" she rubs her hand up and down his thigh.

"I won't let him" he tells her defiantly.

"Why not? Do you want me all to yourself? You greedy bastard.." she giggles.

"I won't let you two hurt my girls again"

"He won't.. he's to into that purity thing. He's proven that for sure..me on the other hand if they step out of line I'll put them in their place. Got it?"

"If you so much as touch them, I'll come after you...Got it" he snapped back

"Ooh how white knight of you. Such a prince charming you are." she jumps off the couch and grabs the pill bottle from the table "Hmm maybe I should flush these before Sirena comes back...whoopsie" she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Your not Sirena?" Dennis questioned.

She giggles "Did I make a booboo? I think I did... whoops. Any who I got some pills to dump"

"Hey I don't think you should get rid of those and who are you anyway?"

"I'm the flame devils" she chuckles.

"Where's Sirena then?" he asked

She points to her head. "There's no such thing as a flame devil. I made that one up as a cover. Also Sirena has Dual personalities, heck she's delusional and easily influenced for sure"

"What do you want?" Dennis asked.

"I want to be the first and only mostly"

"The first and only...what does that mean?" Dennis asked her.

"I want to be leader"

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because I'm better then her..she's suppressed me for far to long, keeping me in the dark with those damn pills. After all I did for her..."

 

"But look at what you did, burnt her father alive, you nearly let The Beast kill Elizabeth...your doing more harm than good" Dennis argued.

"I did her a favor by setting the house on fire, I got rid of that scum!" she smiles "As for Elizabeth.. Like I said I'm not much for competition. But since he won't kill her and I know he would be upset if I did it myself then I guess she can stick around..mmm maybe be my pet or his pet" she chuckles.

"She is not yours" Dennis growled his fists clenched.

"Ooh so protective... She may like being roughed up, you never know. Molly can also be my pet and I'm sure it be like a game to her since she's easily swayed"

"Leave them alone!" he shouted at her.

"Leave them alone! Leave them alone!" she shouts back mocking him.

"Shut up" he growled "Just shut up"

"Make me four eyes!"

Dennis growled but did nothing, he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to prove he was the monster everyone assumed he was.

 

"That's what I thought, all talk no balls. How boring.." she laughs. Suddenly 'Bang' sound came out of nowhere and Sirena looks down at her body and she's bleeding all over the floor. She had been shot right in the chest. she falls over onto the floor.

"What the hell" Dennis shouted as he stared at Sirena's lifeless body and then up to the place where the shot came from.

 

Elizabeth's leaning on the doorway frame holding a pistol by her side, breathing hard and sweating.

"Lizzy?" Dennis exclaimed.

She drops the gun onto the floor and starts crying "I rather it be me then you getting punished by the Beast for this."

Dennis ran up to her wrapping his arms around her gently bringing her in for a hug.

"There was no other way.. Sirena was to far gone, she needed freedom" she sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay" Dennis shushed her as he held her, stroking her silky smooth hair gently.

"Id do anything for you, for you all. I love you" she kisses his neck and cheek as he holds her.

"And that is why you are my Queen" Dennis told her softly "I love you too Elizabeth, so, so much" he kissed her forehead.

 

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (Notes: Sirena's background was changed for this story.) Story also in my sexy oneshots vol 3 novel ) (Part 2 of 3)


	79. The Flames PT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Elizabeth. Part 3 of 3. *

Dennis noticed her legs buckling and caught her before she fell. "Are you okay" he asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yes..my legs are kind of shaky is all babe.."

"Is it the pain pills?" he asked. "Maybe or maybe just a side effect of blood loss..but don't worry I'll be okay" she tries to reassure him.

"Do you need to lie down somewhere?" he asked her softly.

"Just help me sit down in the kitchen. I'm starving" she tells him.

"Okay" he smiles at her before gently picking her up and carrying him in his arms to the kitchen.

 

"I'll clean the mess up and take care of her.."

He nodded slowly before lowering her onto one of the seats at the table. "Anything in particular you want to eat?" he asked.

"Greens and red meat, that's some of the things that helps with getting more red blood cells made." she chuckles lightly.

"I'll see what I can do" he smiled at her giving her a soft kiss.

"I always buy that stuff anyway..I always liked being prepared." she grins into the kiss.

He chuckled breathlessly, giving her another peck on the lips.

 

After eating a nice meal together and Molly joining them. Elizabeth helped Dennis clean the living room and take care of Sirena's body. It wasn't easy but they got it done. They come back in the house and sat down on the couch. "I need a strong coffee" Elizabeth says rubbing at her neck.

"I'll make it, you just relax" he said softly.

She pulls him in for a good kiss before letting him on his way to make her coffee.

 

He makes two cups of coffee one for Elizabeth and another for himself and brought them into the living room, handing hers to her with a small smile.

She sips on hers and sits it on the coaster on the coffee table. "You added the perfect amount of cream and sugar as always" she chuckles.

"Only the best for you" he whispered leaning in to give her a soft kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck so she can kiss him passionately "Mmm my sweetheart.."

"I'm sorry" he whispers staring at the bandage on her neck "I could have lost you"

"Hush baby.." she shushes him and gives him a peck on the lips.

Dennis put a hand on her waist as he kissed her back passionately.

Elizabeth stands up and walks over to the landing of the stairs and begins unbuttoning the top of her dress, showing off some cleavage with a cute smirk on her face. "Come on big boy.." she teases.

Dennis smirked as he joined her nearly running upstairs. 

They get to the bedroom and she's already long winded "Wooh" she breathes with a chuckle.

He grinned at her holding her face in his hands."I love you"

 

"I love you too baby" she coos and slips her dress off throwing onto the chair along with her panties. "Want to take a hot relaxing shower with me?"

"Ohh yes" he sighed unbuttoning his shirt.

She goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on, slipping inside letting the warmth of it calm her. Dennis found himself staring at her naked body as she went in the shower.

Elizabeth peaks out the shower curtain and shakes her breasts a little "Come on don't keep us waiting" she giggles.

Dennis chuckles removing the rest of his clothing and joining her in the shower.

She drapes her arms over his shoulders and kisses up and down his neck "Mmm darling.." she whispers softly. He kisses her back, his hands gliding up her back. 

She starts to sway in his arms while sweetly humming in his ear.

"Mmm" he moaned his hands travelling to her breasts as he started to play with them.

She sways more knowing he likes it. "You like that?"

"Mmm, yeah...don't stop" he whispers.

"Ooh sweetie.." she pushes her slick body against his still swaying, her hand between them rubbing on his cock.

He moans deeply."Liz" he mumbles.

"Mmm yes?" she rubs him faster and licks his neck.

"I'm yours...do whatever you want to me" he told her softly. "Usually that's my line" she chuckles.

"I think you've earned it after everything you've been through" he told her staring at her neck again.

"What if.. what if he comes back again?" she stares into his eyes.

 

"I will try my best to not let him have the light but...he is strong, much stronger than me, but I know whatever happens you can handle it" Dennis assured her.

"You think so?"

"Your the strongest girl I know, why else would I have called you my Queen...we've been through so much Elizabeth and we've always managed to pull through in the end, but that's mostly because of you" he tells her truthfully.

"Oh my sweetheart.." she pulls him in, kissing him deeply. "Thank you"

"Your welcome...you made me a better person Elizabeth and I don't think I can ever repay you for that" he told her quietly, kissing her again.

"Just your love is enough for me"

Dennis nodded a tear made his way down his face, he wasn't used to showing his softer side so it was a bit of a shock for him.

"You are a wonderful man Dennis"

Dennis smiled at her, kissing her sweetly.

"Lets get out before we get all pruney" she chuckles, turning the water off and grabbing two towels from the shelf.

They ended up both in bed, naked, holding each other close. Dennis was moving his hand up and down her arm delicately, he kissed her neck before wincing as his head started to hurt."Liz...The Beast wants to talk to you" he muttered sadly.

Elizabeth sighs and nods. "I'm sorry Liz...he's being really persistent" he apologized.

"It's alright sweetie" she kisses him.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" he asked.

"I'll have to sometime..Don't worry I'll be fine" she says softly.

Dennis nodded giving her another kiss before leaning back and letting The Beast take over."I take it Sirena is dead then?" he growled.

Instead of being fearful and looking away, she looks him straight in the eye "Yes..she is"

 

"How dare you, she was pure, she was my Queen" he snarled fiercely pinning her onto the bed roughly.

She doesn't even react to him pinning her down "She was suffering.. I had to"

"What right did you have to decide that?" he yelled in her face.

"She lied to you, well a part of her did. She had DID..there was never any fire devils. It was all made up by an alter that wanted to take over Sirena's body completely. She was going to hurt us all. I had to protect my family... and I saved Sirena by setting her free." she sighs deeply.

"Your lying" he growled although he did hesitate a little when she said it.

"Believe me when I say I'm not lying" she cups his cheek.

"That's none of your concern" he spat.

"It does if it involves one of people I care about.."

"She said she loved me" he sighs.

"I'm sorry.."

 

"No your not...don't even pretend you are"

"I am though. The last thing I wanted to do was to take happiness away from you. She was so far gone, I could hear it in her voice as the other spoke in such harsh words."

I could have helped her, did you ever stop and think about that?"

"No one could help her not even those pills she took everyday to fight it. She was lost and now she's free of that pain forever" she leans up and softly kisses him. "I'm so sorry..darling..." she whispers against his lips.

"But I could have" he mumbled.

"You gave her your love and she gave you hers that was the best thing you could do and did do for her and she took that with her in the end."

"What is the point in being there to protect the pure if I can't even do that?"

 

"You do all the time..but there will always be some that can't be. That is part of it unfortunately."

"Then my purpose has no meaning" He muttered.

"I did it not you, I took the burden of having to do it yourself and I took it from Dennis as well. You still have great purpose and you will continue it as long as you can..." she sighs softly "You and the other's are my purpose." she cups both sides of his face.

The Beast sighed heavily."I'm sorry for what I did to you" he whispered staring at her bandaged neck.

"I forgive you.." she smiles.

 

The Beast just nodded his head slowly, not looking into her eyes.

"Talk to me" she gently puts her fingers under his chin to turn his head to face her again.

"I've never felt like this before, I don't like how much it hurts"

"It hurts because it was real. Just like my love is real for you all."

"I feel so weak...does it go away?" he asked naively.

"With time it gets easier, but just know you gave what she truly needed while she was still in control. Her love will stay here" she puts her finger over his heart.

"If there was another way....tell me you would have helped her"

She puts her head down "There wasn't any other way...I could tell because of how she was talking to you when both of you were" she pauses "In bed together..." she bites her bottom lip in deep thought, not staring him right in the eye.

"Why were you watching?" he growled.

"I wasn't the whole time..I was on my way to my room and I heard things, so I went to look and well..."

 

"So what did you hear?" he asks.

"Just her ramblings of burning up her father and other things. It worried me. I also heard you say 'They're not as good as you.' to her."

"What are you jealous or something?"

She shakes her head "No, but it did sting.. I also knew she had you under her thumb and that worried me."

"I was in control" he argued.

"No, by that time it was the other part of her that was controlling you."

"No"

"I'm sorry darling.." she hugs him tightly pressing their still naked bodies together. "I could sense it and it was only going to get worse."

"How could you know that?"

 

"I guess after having three lovers that hurt me..I learned how to read people more closely and wisely" she looks away with a tear running down her cheek. "I didn't want it to happen to you.."

"I don't think she would have hurt me" he whispered.

"Not Sirena but the other.." she says quietly.

The Beast just sat there, not sure what to say, he just felt numb. Elizabeth leans in and kisses him softly. He was hesitant but leaned into the kiss lightly. Her tongue slips into his mouth, deepening the kiss more.

He groaned leaning into her as he laid on top of her. She wraps her legs around his waist, making his cock rub up against her pussy.

The Beast wasted no time in lowering his cock into her pussy deeply.

Her hands go to his shoulder blades gripping onto them with her nails. "Uuhh.." she moans.

He thrusts into her roughly as hi tongue starts licking at one of her nipples making it hard.

 

Elizabeth visibly shivers and moans "Oooh Beast"

He bites her nipple, thrusting inside of her deeply over and over again, growling as he did.

"Ooh fuc...your hitting it.." she groans, her nails digging into his back.

He moans as his back twitches wherever her nails touch his skin as he continued hitting her spot, making her moan louder.

"Harder!" she cries out. dragging her nails along his skin.

The Beast smiled but was happy to oblige going harder and deeper inside of her, kissing her deeply. She begins to roll her hips around and around so she could feel every inch of him inside her which makes her get tighter around him. "Fuuuccc.. oh fuck!" she cries out louder.

"Cum for me Elizabeth" The Beast whispers in her ear nipping her ear lobe.

Elizabeth finally gives in and climaxes very hard around him, making her cry out. She falls back breathing hard still riding small waves. her body is covered in sweat like his with her hair spread out around her head.

 

He kisses her deeply, panting heavily.

"Your turn.." she whispers in his ear.

He nodded slowly, kissing her again. She passionately kisses him back.

He licked her mouth, his nails scratching down her body. She shivers and bites her lip at the thought of what he was about to do next.

He kisses down her body, taking her hand in his and lowering it own to his cock, looking at her with an almost begging look.

She smirks and starts to stroke him, pumping his cock faster as she goes. He moans, his breathing picking up as she stroked him quicker, kissing her again as he plays with her breasts, squeezing them lightly.

"You like that don't you babe?" she coos as she nibbles at his earlobe.

"Mmm" he moaned nodding his head. "Come on you naughty Beast...cum for me before I get upset and whip your ass." she chuckles and pumps him faster.

He let out a loud groan before he came, resting his head on the crook of her neck, sighing contentedly.

 

She holds him close knowing everything was going to be okay.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This was a big story lol and I thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoy it! :D Notes: I changed some of Sirena's background a little bit for this story. and also This 3 part story will be in my 'only the sexy vol 3' novel as well )


	80. The One's In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast/Patricia /Dennis X My Oc Molly. * (Patricia and The Beast try to make Molly understand who is in charge)*

It was a pretty fall day and Molly just got in the door from school, in such a happy mood. Her cheers went great at school and she got a B+ on her Art project. She takes her small jacket off and hangs it up on the hook along side her kitty cat backpack and she goes to the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge.

Patricia was in the kitchen already, preparing a meal for dinner, she had heard someone enter the house and turned to see Molly walking towards the kitchen.

Molly is a bit startled seeing her in the kitchen, expecting to be greeted by Dennis first. Molly always felt a bit uneasy around Patricia and tried to ignore her as much as she could when she was in the light. She puts on a smile "Oh Hi Patricia" and walks over to the fridge to get a fruit punch out. Kind of hurrying along her way.

"Hello my dear" Patricia purred walking over to her and standing closely behind her.

 

Molly almost jumps out of her skin when she turns around to see Patricia right there so close. "Excuse me.." she says politely as she tries not to fearfully shake.

"Oh, you look nervous Molly" she said softly, moving her hand up Molly's arm to her shoulder slowly.

"I'm...I'm just tired from the day, I need to go to my room now" She tries to slip past her.

Patricia blocked her path, staring at her hungrily.

"Um..is something wrong?" Molly lightly gulps.

"No, not wrong" she says checking her out and leaning in and kissing her gently "Mmm, your so beautiful" she whispered.

Molly pulls away quickly and kind of coils in on herself holding her arms around herself. "I want Dennis.."

"Dennis isn't here at the moment my dear" Patricia whispered leaning in to kiss her again, her hand untucking her school shirt and slipping underneath travelling to her breast.

Molly slaps her "Leave me alone you..you witch!" she stomps on Patricia's foot and runs as fast as she can to her room and locks the door.

Patricia yells out in pain, before she heads up to her room."Open the door Molly" she orders.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Molly open the door I won't ask a third time" Patricia threatened.

"Then don't ask, just go away!" she cries.

 

"Very well" Patricia said before giving The Beast the light.The Beast pushed on the door making the wood creak before it eventually gave in to his strength and fell apart, giving him access to her room.

Molly's hiding in the bathtub, curled up in a very tight ball, holding her legs up to her chest. "Dennis..." she just barely whispers to herself.

"Molly!" The Beast yelled smelling the air to find out where she is.

Hearing his voice makes her body shake all over, she begins to tear up "Dennis..." she says again to herself.

The Beast makes his way to her hiding place.

Molly closes her eyes and tries to just think of Dennis, she even sucks on her thumb out of nervousness.

"Molly, why are you being so rude to Patricia?" he growled.

"She was touching me.."

"And"

"I'm scared of her.." she sobs.

"That doesn't matter, after everything we have done for you, you don't get to act like that...in fact I think I might have to teach you a lesson" he said with an evil smirk on his face.

"But I'm for Dennis only.. leave me alone!" she cries out again.

 

"Not anymore" he told her before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bed.

"Put me down!" she hits at his back as he carries her.

He chuckles not even phased by her hits as he throws her on the bed.

She grabs the pillow readying herself with it.

"Molly, calm down, this won't take long at all" he smiled slyly as he joined her on the bed, his hand travelling up her body before tearing her shirt off, throwing the ruined piece of fabric onto the floor.

She coils up again into a ball.

The Beast took off all of his clothing before turning to see her curled up in a ball."Molly, stop being so scared and face me!" The Beast roared in a booming voice.

She throws the pillow at him. "I don't want too!"

"Oh you will" he said menacingly pinning her hands up above her head as he jumped on top of her spreading her legs wide, staring down at her menacingly."You are mine" he growled kissing her deeply.

Her body gets very stiff "I belong to Dennis and only Dennis"

 

"Not anymore" he whispered in her ear kissing her neck, one of his hands travelling down to her skirt as he started pushing it down slowly, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Molly closes her eyes, almost holding her breath.

"You know you want it really Molly" he grinned down at her as her skirt fell to the floor.

"Dennis..my Dennis" she whispers to herself.

"Dennis isn't here Molly" he told her lowering her panties

"But I want him to be.."

"Molly I'm here" The Beast said in Dennis's voice.

"Why are they trying to do this to me?"

"I don't know Molly...they think they own you" he told her.

"But I just want to be yours..why is that so hard for them to understand?"

"I don't know...I'm sorry if he scared you" he told her sadly.

"Patricia scared me first..first she goes from being a snotty witch to trying to feel me up...ew" she says scrunching up her nose.

"I'm sorry Molly, I'll talk to her about it I promise" he said leaning down to kiss her. 

"I love you Dennis" she says softly.  "I love you too" he whispered to her holding her closer to him.   She lets him kiss her finally and she seems to relax more.

 

He kisses her deeply, moaning lowly as he did. "I'm sorry they did this to you"

"You can slide into me if you want too" she slyly says with a blush.

He nodded his head slowly, giving her a soft kiss before slipping his cock into her slowly.

She moans softly "Mmm daddy.."

"Mmm, you feel so good Molly" he groaned. "Uhh" she moans as he moves inside her.

He thrusts inside of her deeply, kissing her softly.

 

Her hand travels down her stomach and she starts rubbing on her clit "Oohmm" she moans louder.

He kisses her neck, biting at the skin there."I love you Molly" he moans.

"I love you too Dennis bear..'

He went inside her harder, being rougher then usual.

"Pleas..not so rough..uhh" she whines and moans.

The Beast ignored her request, going harder still, pinching her nipples tightly.

"Ow don't do that like that" she whines.

"Why not...don't you like it rough?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Elizabeth does that, I don't.. "

"Come on Molly, for me" he begged giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I feel like I'll break in half, it's to much" she whines.  "Aww your no fun" he pouted before thrusting into her harder again.  "Uhh uhh your not Dennis.." she cries.

"What do you mean?....baby it's me" he told her still thrusting inside her.

"But Dennis knows better not to go like this....Uuh..stop it's to much! Uhhhh!" she groans and her body shakes as she climaxes suddenly.

The Beast thrusts a few more times before cumming inside her, breathing heavily."I think you've learned your lesson now" he told her, chuckling evilly and kissing her lightly.

"Get off me! I want my Dennis back!"

 

The Beast pulled out of her roughly, grinning at her meanly."Oh Molly, don't act like you didn't enjoy it" he chuckled.

Molly winces some as he pulled out of her roughly. She did like it somewhat but it also hurt, she curls back into a ball. "I want my Dennis..."

"Whatever you want sweet Molly" he chuckled as he left the room.

She goes to the bathroom to clean herself up.

 

**\---10 minutes later**

"Molly" Dennis called her name.

She sitting on the edge of the tub, running warm water for a bath. "I'm in here.." relived to hear his voice.

Dennis opened the door and walked inside, looking up to see her."Hey"

"He pretended to be you and I fell for it..now I feel so dirty and sore" she whines.

"Oh Molly....I'm so sorry" he apologized, kneeling down and taking her hand, kissing it gently.

"Even Patricia tried to and I ran and then the Beast came and he came inside me and he was rough and now I'm a dirty girl because I liked it some but it hurt too..." she whines looking very confused.

Dennis nodded studying her, trying to make sure she was alright. And he hadn't hurt her, physically anyway.

She gets in the warm water which was a little bit hotter since she wanted to get clean extra good. She gets the washcloth and pours her body wash on it "Do you want to help me?"

"Of course" Dennis whispered, taking the washcloth and helping her clean her body.

 

She tilts her head and gives him a soft kiss. "I missed you.."

He nodded his head, kissing her back gently sighing softly.

"I need your gentle touches to sooth my soreness, will you help me with it?" she bites her lip, blushing.

"Are you sure Molly?...I don't want to hurt you" he told her hesitantly.

"If your gentle it will feel better"

Dennis nodded his head before lowering his hand towards her pussy, looking up at her to see if she still wanted this. Molly kisses him again letting him know she wanted it.

He kisses her back rubbing his finger over her clit gently.

She bites her lip as that strong ache comes back both hurting a little from her muscles contracting and from her core that begged to be touched. "Ooh.." she moans.

Dennis kissed her cheek, reassuring her before slipping a finger inside of her gently.

Her body shakes as the feeling gets stronger "Mmm please rub it faster"

Dennis rubbed her clit a little bit faster."Is this okay?" he asked her cautiously.

 

Molly puts her face in the crook of his neck and lets out a loud deep moan, cumming suddenly "Uuhh Dennis!!"

Dennis kisses her softly as she came.

She wraps her arms around him getting his shirt slightly wet, she kisses his cheek and his neck where she licks and sucks on his skin leaving little hickies. "I only want you..Ooh I love you"

"I love you to" he says leaning back to take off his wet shirt before holding her closer to him.

"You will always be mine and I'll always be yours and nothing will change my mind about that, no matter how hard they try." she coos in his ear.

 

"I will always be yours as well Molly, now and forever" Dennis promised kissing her deeply.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (Story only in this novel)


	81. Sacrifice, Cake And Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly and Elizabeth. (First meeting story.. Don't you just love first meetings? lol*

The horde had moved on since the first kidnapping in Philly and now had settled down in a new place. They had been watching these new girls for the beast and finally Dennis had kidnapped them.

The girls Elizabeth and Molly wake up in a small room with cots and a white tiled bathroom.

Molly had been holding on to Elizabeth ever since she woke up. Elizabeth just holds her and kisses the top of her head trying to ease her. "I'm scared Lizzy"

Elizabeth says in a soothing voice "It'll be alright.. I'll keep you safe"

 

Dennis had taken the light, he was in the midst of buttoning up his usual grey shirt when he heard soft whispers coming from the door where he was holding the sacrifices. "They must have finally woken up.." He thought.

Scanning over his appearance in the mirror, to make sure everything was clean and pristine before grabbing the keys to the door. He fumbled with the lock for a minute to make sure the key didn't leave a single scratch on the lock before twisting it, the loud sound of the tumblers echoing in the quiet room.

The girls look up at him from where they are on the cot.

Dennis stood with broad shoulders in the doorway, scanning over the girls. He noticed the dust on the bottom of the girls shoes and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Your shoes.. They're filthy.. Just give'm to me I'll take care of it." He said, holding out his hands in expectancy.

They look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Elizabeth speaks first "Will there be anything else your majesty? She says in a sarcastic tone of voice.

He looked at her in confusion, her sarcasm not registering. "No. I only asked for your shoes.." He said, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't like the way the one with the dark hair seemed to be challenging him. He felt small in her gaze but he needed to be the largest in the room.

"Alright.." She takes her heels off and tosses them to him "Here, catch"

Without batting and eye his arm swipes and catches them, though he tenses when he realizes the dirt has now made contact with his hands. But he shoves it down and looks at the blonde one, who seems much more timid.. "Your shoes." He says in a commanding tone, holding out his other hand.

Molly gets up slowly with her shoes in her hands. She walks over in front of him bending down, putting them neatly side by side on the floor. She stands up and sweetly smiles at him.

He nodded at her in thanks, taking the shoes and exiting the room, and locking the door behind him. He liked the blonde.. But he was sure the dark haired girl would give him trouble..

\--

Later on Molly fell asleep and Elizabeth was sitting up beside her wishing she had something to do besides being bored. She gets up and starts humming a tune to herself, swaying her hips slowly. "Hmm hm hmm "

"Hey! I like your singing!" A lispy voice said from behind the door. But it didn't open, nor did the handle even jiggle.

"Shh...Molly's sleeping" Elizabeth says by the door quietly. "Come in if you want to chat?"

"Well.. Mr. Dennis told me to stay out of there.." He said sounding let down. "You don't sound very scared.. All the sacrifices are scared.. You must be pretty brave!"

"Hey kid, if you let me out I'll make you a cake."

His eyes widened, the temptation almost being to hard to refuse.. "But.. I could get in trouble.."

"I won't tell sweetheart.. cross my heart." She says in a sweet voice.

"No ones called me that before.." He said under his breath. He huffed a stressed sigh. This girl seemed really nice.. But if Mr. Dennis or Miss. Patrica found out he opened the door.. He'd be in so much trouble.. "I don't know.."

"Pinky square?"

"Well... Okay!" He said excitedly, quickly fumbling to get up. He snatched up the keys and shoved them in the look, forcefully pulling open the door. "As long as they never find out!"

"Never.. We can even watch a movie together if you like too?" She giggles.

"The only TV here is in Miss. Patrica's room.. But we REALLY shouldn't go in there.. She'd get really mad etc..." He said, tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"Wow cute outfit... Well wheres the kitchen?"

"Down the hall.." He said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. His guilty conscience starting to eat at him.. What was going to happen if one of the others took the light..?

"Alrighty.." She pauses then starts running to the kitchen "Last one there is a rotten egg!" She shouts.

"What?! No fair you cheated!!" He yelled after her before starting to run. Pouting to himself. Elizabeth slows down a little acting like she's getting tired so he can catch up.

Hedwig speeds past her in a full sprint, making it to the kitchen in record time, jumping and making a loud stomp with his feet to signify his win. "Ha! I beat you!!" She acts like she's out of breath and leans against the table "Wow your fast hun.. great job!"

"Of course I'm fast! I exercise every day! Running, dancing, being awesome, excedera !" He says with his hands on his hips triumphantly. "Why did you wanna come here anyway?"

She looks around "Well I thought we were going to make a cake together. Do you have the stuff to do it with?"

"Mr. Dennis doesn't let me use the kitchen.. I made a mess one time and I think he almost killed me.." He said, shifting uncomfortably in having to tell his new friend no. 

"Well dang it.. I was looking forward to making you it. Dennis must be a tight ass about things huh?"

"D-don't say those things about Mr. Dennis! He was the one who let me be in their group so I can have the light!" He said getting defensive, upset that someone would say bad things about his friend, secretly hoping Dennis would hear him and reward him later.

"Well hun I was just saying it because it seems like you were upset about it. I just think he could be a little more open minded with you." She pats him on the shoulder and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Hedwig tensed up at the kiss on his cheek, this was the first time he was kissed by a girl. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asks softly.

"I-I gotta go blow my nose!" He said quickly and sped out the door behind her, disappearing down the hall.

 

"Dang.." Elizabeth huffs and walks down the hall looking around, she finds another room with a bed made all neatly. "Oh thank the heavens, a real bed!" She falls over on the bed with a thump, stretching herself out on it.

"What in the heavens are you doing in here young lady..?" A very prim and proper voice chimed from the doorway.

Elizabeth just looks over at the man now dressed like a woman? "Wow..nice skirt" She giggles, looking him up and down.

-

"You are not supposed to be in here!" Patricia shouted.

"Why not?" Elizabeth grins, stretching out more.

"It's not your room" she told her.

"Well...It could be" Elizabeth tries to confuse her by toying with her.

"No it isn't because it is Dennis's room" Patricia told her firmly.

"All the better to stay right here then" she chuckles, folding her arms behind her head.

"Get out of there this instance"

 

"Make me Ms. Prim and Proper" she chuckles.

Patricia walks over to the bed and drags her off the bed holding her arm tightly.

Elizabeth fights her off by getting ahold of Patricia's skirt and quickly pulling it down, she laughs and falls back down on the bed and even does a whistle "Nice legs"

Patricia lifts her skirt up her cheeks going red out of embarrassment.

"Aww I was enjoying the view...nice thighs btw" she looks her up and down licking her lush red lips.

"You are a troublesome little whelp" Patricia shouted at her

"Ooh and you're sassy..what's your nick name? Is it, Kinky Nun?"

"If you must know my name is Patricia"

"Alright..Trisha" she grins and winks at her.

"Just Patricia" she yelled hating the name Elizabeth had called her

"You don't have to yell Trisha.." Elizabeth jokes.

"I do when you're being difficult" she huffed.

"So angry you are..I could show you how to blow off some steam." she gives Patricia a playful smile, gently pulling at her skirt.

"Stop it" she shouted.

"Stop what? I'm just trying to help you and you're still yelling" Elizabeth fake pouts.

"You can help by going back to your room"

"But this bed is so much more comfy then that hard cot, and I'm willing to share" she winks at her.

 

"Not an option" Patricia told her.  Elizabeth huffs at her "You're no fun. "Suddenly there's a crash from the hallway.  Patricia went out to investigate 

The closet door is wide open and there's towels and everything else that was in on the shelfs on the floor all around. Molly's sitting in the middle of it, teared up holding her elbow.

"What have we here?" She asked in an annoyed voice. 

"I..I was trying to get a towel from the top shelf and I slipped and fell and everything fell on me. I didn't want to bother you, so I tried getting it myself. I'm sorry..." She stutters and tears up more.

 

Patricia sighed looking at the mess on the floor. "Go to your room" she whispers threateningly 

Molly slowly gets up, still holding her hurt elbow. "I'm sorry..." she puts her head down and goes back into her room.

Patricia just shook her head going back to the room Elizabeth was in. Elizabeth's sitting at the end of the bed waiting. "Welcome back Trisha.." she smirks.

"Will you please stop calling me that" she sighed 

"What you don't like pet names?"

"Not really no"

"Why not hunny?" Elizabeth asks while her leg stretches out so her foot can lift up Patricia's skirt from the bottom of it.

"I just don't" she says. 

Elizabeth changes the subject "So when's Mr. Clean coming back?"

"Later" she whispers .

"What about right Now?" Elizabeth whispers back, pulling on her skirt again lightly.

"Why do you want to see him?" 

"Because he probably want to fool around more then you" Elizabeth smirks.

"That's not going to happen" she told her sternly.

"Jealous?"

"Not particularly" 

Elizabeth gets up and stands really close to her "Are you sure?" she gets right in Patricia's face.

"Yes I'm sure" she says her breathing becoming heavily. 

"Is something wrong dear?" Elizabeth whispers.

"I'm fine" she snapped leaving the room in a hurry. Elizabeth laughs and peaks around the doorway to see where Patricia was heading too.

 

Patricia stood in the bathroom, leaning heavily on the sink. She didn't like what she was feeling one bit, it felt strange. "What is happening to Me" she asked herself.

Elizabeth softly knocks on the door "Patricia.." she says softly.

"What do you want?" She groaned. 

"I just wanted to know if you were okay?"

"I'm fine...now leave me alone"  Patricia groans again.

"Please let me in, Id like to talk to you.." Elizabeth sighs.

Patricia sighed knowing there was no way she was going to get rid of her.

Elizabeth sighs "Okay..I'll leave you be" she walks into her room laying down on the cot.

Patricia sighed staring at herself in the mirror not knowing what to do.

Elizabeth falls asleep feeling a bit guilty of scaring off Patricia. Molly's in the shower.

 

Dennis had been given the light, Patricia didn't seem to want it which was very unlike her, he made the girls dinner and took it up to their room. 

Elizabeth's all spread out on the cot bed, her lovely dark hair spread all around her head, she had even unbuttoned her shirt some showing off some cleavage.

Dennis couldn't help but stare at her sleeping form on the bed.

She opens her eyes "Is that for me?"

"Uhh yeah it is" he stammered.

"Aww did you make it?"

"Yeah I did" he said with a small smile.

She gets up from the cot takes ahold of his collar and brings him in for a little kiss. "Thanks.."

He backs away from her slightly, clearing his throat, running his hand over his buzzcut hair."Uhh your uh welcome" he stuttered nervously.

She sits back down and chews a bite of her food "Something wrong stud?"

"I uh I probably should go before I do something stupid" he told her softly.

"You, do something stupid? No.." she chuckles patting the spot beside her on the cot.

"No..I have to be good" he muttered.

"Be good about what?" Her hand ends up on his lower stomach and travels down to his belt, pulling at it a little.

"I can't do this...I'll get in trouble"

She looks up at him with her deep blue eyes "I won't tell" she giggles as she unzips his slacks.

"No...I can't do this" he said again in weak protest.

"Relax dollface..we can go slower if you want too?." she stands back up and puts her hands on his shoulders and begins to sway back and forth trying to get him to join her.

Dennis groaned but felt himself give in, he placed his hands on her hips swaying with her. She leans in closer to him "See it isn't that bad is it?" she whispers in his ear.

He shook his head."But the others won't like it" he whispered.

Elizabeth brings her finger to his lips "Shush now" she then spins around in his arms so her back is to his front and her hips start swaying more and she bends forwards so her ass can rub up against his crotch as she sways it.

"Mmm" Dennis moaned feeling his cock getting harder as she did this. She keeps bending forwards then back up repeatedly.

Dennis's hands travelled up her body, squeezing her breasts as he pulled her back towards her to kiss her neck.  

 

"Mmm kiss my neck like you mean it, heck pull my hair if you want too." she mewls as she sways more.  Dennis kissed her neck harder, nipping the skin there, as one of his hands carried on playing with her breast the other pulled at her hair.

She suddenly takes his hand and leads him closer to the bed where she sits down in front of him still standing and she finishes unzipping his slacks, reaching into them and pulling out his harden cock "Do you want it baby?"

"Yes" he groaned nodding his head.

Elizabeth wrap's her hand around the base of his cock, pumping it as her tongue licks the tip slowly. Her eyes never leave his as she does it.

"Ohh, it feels so good!" he moaned loudly.

Her lips wrap around him and she starts bobbing her head, sucking him off at a good pace "Mmmm"

His hips bucked as he groaned.

She looks up to see his eyes have fallen closed then she see's Molly in the corner of her eye standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Elizabeth puts her hand down behind her back and signals using her finger for Molly to make a break for it since the door is open to the hallway. Molly walks slowly but trying to hurry through the door. Elizabeth tries to distract Dennis so maybe he won't see her by sucking him harder. "Mmm"

Dennis was moaning loving what she was doing to him.

 

Molly makes it into the hallway and goes into Dennis's room, looking around for the keys. "Darn it where are they?" she whispers to herself. She finds them finally and grabs them and goes back into the hallway, but as soon as she thinks everything's going to be fine, she trips on her shoe lace and drops the metal keys on the floor, making a cling noise that echoes down the hallway.

Dennis's eyes snap open as he hears the loud noise outside.

The door is wide open to the bathroom and so is the main door to the hallway. Elizabeth stops and looks up at him, thinking "Shit, we are so busted.."

"What the hell!" he shouts running out of the room.

Molly just picked up the keys and sees him run into the hallway. She looks like a doe trapped in the headlights with her eyes looking so wide. "Oh crap.." she whispers.

"Get back in your room" he shouted furiously.

Molly shakes her head no really fast and turns around running down the other way into his room. Dennis chases after her.

She hears him coming and jumps on the bed standing on it, still holding the keys in her hand.

He kicks the door open, looking at her with an furious expression."Give me the keys" he ordered slamming the door shut behind him.  She shakes her head no, biting her lip nervously.

He marched towards her, snatching the keys out of her hand."Go back to your room"

"No.." she says crossing her arms.

 

"Fine" Dennis snaps picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" she shouts in a childish matter. Squirming in his arms causing his hand that is holding her upper leg to slide up onto her cute little ass.

"Stop struggling" he told her irritated as he made his way to their room.

She keeps struggling until she gets lose enough from his grip to slide down his body and make a break for it once again into his room since that was the only room she could go in at that end of the hallway.  "Dammit!" he shouted.

 

Molly looks around the room, in a panic trying to figure out where to hide.

"Why do you insist on running away?, why can't you just do as your told?" Dennis sighed in frustration, standing by the door.

She throws one of the pillows at him in response.

"Stop it" he shouts at her.

"No! No! No!" she jumps on the bed again and throws another pillow at him.

Dennis growled, walking towards her and pinning her onto the bed."Is this some sort of game to you?"

"I'm going to escape with Elizabeth and, and" she stutters slightly.

"No, your not because if you do he won't be able to eat and then...I'll get in trouble, or more than I already am" Dennis rambled.

She keeps struggling underneath him causing her upper leg to rub up against his groin. "I don't want to be eaten!" she shouts at him and sticks out her tongue.

He moaned quietly as her leg rubbed up against him."I'm sorry but it's what he wants" Dennis whispered.  "I don't want to be..please I don't to be eaten!" she shouts, as she continues to struggle.

Dennis leans down on her more to stop her struggling."Please stop...I am sorry"

Her legs keep moving up against him "No..you're not you big meanie man!" she cries out.

 

Dennis moaned again still feeling sensitive after what had happened between him and Elizabeth.

Her eyes get wide as she begins feeling his bulge in his pants get bigger and the moan slip past his lips. It makes her blush really red.

"I'm sorry" he apologized knowing she was probably disgusted by what had just happened

She doesn't know why but she becomes a bit curious, moving her legs again just a bit.

He moans again not being able to control it.  She stops and tilts her head with a confused look on her face.  "I'm sorry I shouldn't be doing this" he mumbled.

Molly swallows hard as she makes another bold move, making her inner thigh move against him. "Uhh, please..." he moaned again, breathing heavily.

Now she's really flushed in the face, her cheeks all rosy pink and her breathing a bit quicker.

Dennis leaned towards her, wanting to kiss her so bad. Her eyes fall shut and she's shaking a little.

He saw her body shake and decided to give her a soft peck on the cheek before getting off of her and walking away.  She leans up on her elbows and looks at him confused. "Did..I do it wrong? I'm sorry.."

"No, no, you did nothing wrong its just...you looked nervous and I didn't want to scare or hurt you" Dennis sighed looking down feeling embarrassed.

 

"I'm not..it's just I've never been kissed before and, and" she stutters "I'm a virgin.." she spits out.

Dennis walked over to her slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed."Are you serious?" he asked softly.  She looks down "Yes sir.."

"But your so beautiful" he whispered.  "I am?" she asks quietly.  Dennis nodded, giving her a shy smile.

She shakes her head no "Your just trying to confuse me, so you can still feed me to that monster!" she jumps up and tries to make a break for it again.

 

He grabs her before she could run away again, and straddles her, leaning towards her."I'm not please...I don't want that to happen to you....please just believe me" he cried desperately.

"I don't believe you, you bad man!" she cries.

"I swear I'm not...I don't want to hurt you, I like you" he blurts out realizing what he said and bowing his head not meeting her eyes.  She flushed in the face again and she closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry you don't believe me but...it's not like I have a lot of choice in the matter if I don't do what he says...he'll make me sleep and I'll never be able to have the light ever again" he cried

Molly leans up some and kisses his cheek. Dennis leans into the kiss, sighing as he did. "I like you too" she whispers softly.

"Really?" he asked.

She nods, rubbing her hand gently up and down his strong arm.

He kissed her roughly.  "You don't have to be rough..I'm right here" she smiles softly.

"I'm sorry...it's been a long time" he sighed, kissing her neck.  "That tickles" she giggles.

He chuckled, nipping the skin whilst unbuttoning his shirt

Molly gives him little sweet kisses up and down his neck. "You smell so nice..like minty and fresh laundry and maybe a hit of cleaner."

He moaned as he pulled his shirt off before going to his belt.

 

"The boy's at my school they smell bad and their not mature enough..I want someone big and strong, intelligent, smells nice. I want someone a bit older..someone like you.. Can I be your babygirl?" she asks him boldly.

"Ohh yes" he kissed her passionately, unbuckling his belt.

She makes a little mewl as he kisses her deeper. "Mmfh"

He pulled his trousers down in one swift movement, his hands gliding down her body.

"Do you need some help?"

He shook his head as his hand went to the hem of her shirt as he lifted it up her body. When her shirt is finally off, she's wearing a lavender colored bra with lace trim. She blushes as she can feel goosebumps rising on her soft smooth skin.

Dennis kissed down her body, unclasping her bra, slipping it off to touch her breasts

She has perky little breasts not an B or C cup but somewhere in between...Perfection. As he touches her, her nipples become hard and she moans as her body gets more turned on. "Ooh.."

Dennis squeezes them, flicking the nipples whilst kissing her deeply. "Your beautiful" he whispers.  Molly bites her lip feeling so sensitive as he touches her.

His hands go to her skirt next, lowering it teasingly slow. Her leg rubs up against him again but he can feel it more since he's in just his underwear.

He moans loudly, tearing her shirt off in a hurry, feeling how wet she is through her panties.

Elizabeth sneaks past the doorway. Molly notices her first and even looks up at Dennis's face to see if he did too.

Dennis doesn't notice a thing to infatuated by Molly to care.

 

Elizabeth peaks in at them trying not to chuckle. Molly becomes a little more curious and bold, her hand rubs his lower stomach and then lower right above the base of his cock. "I've never touched one before.." she admits shyly.

Dennis moved her hand up and down his cock slowly, moaning as he did. She giggles gripping onto it a little better as she got the hang of it. "Like this?"

He groaned as he nodded his head.

She kisses his cheeks, watching closely to the way he moaned. "You're such a cutie"

Dennis chuckled breathlessly. "Thank you" he whispered kissing her again. Elizabeth chuckles too by accident and then cover her mouth quickly.

"Enjoying the show?" Dennis asked looking over at Elizabeth

"Maybe.." she says in teasing voice. "Or maybe I'm planning another escape attempt "

"Oh really?" he asked raising his eyebrows before turning back to Molly "Lets give her a proper show" he whispered in her ear.  Elizabeth twirls the keys around her finger with a smirk on her face.

Dennis sighed again."How did you get those?" he asked her

"Well they were on the floor with your pants, so I just picked them up since you're so distracted"

"Please don't leave" he told her softly.

"And why not?"

 

"Well I'd hate for you to miss out" he grinned, turning back to Molly as he took off her panties kissing her deeply, as his hand travelled up her leg, towards her pussy.  Molly shakes a little getting nervous as his fingers get closer and closer to her sweet pink opening.

He stares into her eyes reassuring her before slipping a finger inside of her whilst rubbing his thumb along her clit.

Her eyes flutter as she feels a wave of sensation in her core "Ooh.."Elizabeth crawls onto the bed and lays on her side beside them, her eyes watching closely as she smirks.

Dennis slides his finger deeper inside of Molly before kissing her neck.

"Ooh daddy..." she breathes out.Elizabeth turns onto her back to watch, so she can have a few of Dennis's face while she looks up at him. Her fingers suddenly go to her shirt and begin to unbutton it, slowly showing him her double D and very well rounded breasts.

"Wow" he gasped staring down at Elizabeth's breasts as his fingers kept pumping inside of Molly, making her moan louder.

Elizabeth acts like she's surprised by his reaction "What, you never seen a pair like this before? and yes they are real btw"

"No...I haven't" Dennis told her his other hand going to one of her breasts and cupping them in his hand.

 

Elizabeth leans up more and kisses him deeply, sucking his tongue gently. Molly's just sweetly moaning as his fingers keep moving in her warmth.

Dennis moans into the kiss, leaning in deeper as his hand squeezed her breast. Molly suddenly climaxes around his fingers, with heavy pants leaving her.

Dennis pulls his fingers out of her gently before moving them to her mouth."Lick them clean for me" he whispers to Molly. She sucks on them slowly, closing her eyes as she does it.

"Mmm, good girl" Dennis praises her.

She giggles and smiles. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and asks "So are we still on the dinner menu?"

"You drive a hard bargain" he told her quietly, kissing her again. "Does this help?" she shows her scar on her neck.

"Wha...who did this to you?" he stuttered studying the scar.

"My ex, he cut my throat open and left me to die and Molly I think she had it tougher in life mostly from the age of 5 or 6"

 

"Why, what happened to you?" he asked Molly curiously

"My mom ignores me.. and my dad even though he didn't ignore me he wasn't home much due to work, but when he was home he would get me to watch bad stuff on the tv with him late at night while he touched himself and he say things like *This is the type of things you do when you find someone that's not a bitch, like your damn mother.. be a good girl and you will go far.* He left when I was 13 to go be with a younger woman in Cali and left my mom and me alone." Molly gets done saying it all in one quick breath.

 

Dennis stared down at her feeling a wave of protection wash over him."I'm sorry that happened to you" he whispered with a sigh.

"Elizabeth has been there for me, always being my bosom buddy and letting me stay with her a lot. I hate being left alone at home with no one to talk to..I get so lonely"

Dennis nodded at her "You could stay here" he suggested.

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck "I want too.. daddy I really want too"

 

"There's nothing to stop you" he smiles back at her kissing her softly. "Both of you"

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*
> 
> Notes: (This story was started with another co writer but she stopped being on the project for unknown reasons and never got back to me ..Ever.)
> 
>  
> 
> (This story will be in my sexy ones shots vol 3 novel as well )


	82. Sick Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly. Dennis gets a cold and the girls have to nurse him back to health.*

 

Dennis was lying in bed, he was coughing and sneezing. "Why did I have to catch this cold" he thought to himself. His chest was sore from coughing so much and he felt really achy."Barry can you take over for awhile, I can't take this any more" he asked. 

"What no way man...you caught it" Barry protested."Ugh" Dennis groaned rolling over on the bed, sniffling a bit and trying to sleep.

Elizabeth and Molly just got back for the store. 

Elizabeth walks in the bedroom with a big paper bag full of stuff for him. "Hey babe..feeling any better?"

"No, if anything I feel worse" he grumbled.

"Aww babe..I got you somethings." she sits the bag down on the chair "Lets see, I got you... ibuprofen, cough/sinus syrup, a crossword book, some boxes of extra soft tissues, some vitamins and stuff to make some homemade chicken soup for tonight"

Dennis smiled slightly before coughing again."Ugh...anything in that bag that could magically make this cold disappear?" he asked

"Just the cough syrup and.." She holds up a blue jar. "Vic's vapor rub" she smirks.

"Mmm, it's a start I suppose" he sighed.

"I'll be right back and Ill get everything set up for you" she takes the bag and leaves the room for a awhile. She comes back with a big tray of things laid out for him nicely on it.

Dennis looks at all the things on the tray, before coughing again."I think I need that cough syrup" he croaked.

"Alright" she pours some into the cap measuring it out and gives it to him. "After that you need to take a vitamin, a zinc tablet and then I'll rub that vic's rub on your chest before you eat your soup and drink all of your orange juice" she reminds him, smiling.

"Mmm, sounds good to me" he said before taking the cough syrup.

She hands him the glass of juice and the pills. "Be sure to get them all down"

Dennis takes the pills before downing the glass of juice.

"Take off your shirt babe"

"Ugh...but I'm too weak to" Dennis moaned looking at her pleadingly.

"Oh boy..raise your arms" she says rolling her eyes.  Dennis smiled doing what he was told.

 

She pulls his shirt off and throws it on the chair then sits down on the side of the bed with the jar "Alright" she starts rubbing it on his strong chest and even flicks his nipple, chuckling as she does it.  He moaned as she did that, leaning back down on the bed, sighing contentedly.

She laughs "Enjoying your vic's rub a little to much?"

"Maybe" he smirked "Can't complain"

"Well since that stuff is on you now I can't kiss and lick your chest." she giggles, putting the tray on his lap so he can have his soup.

He chuckled before eating his soup."I still can't taste anything" he groaned.

She sits in the chair next to the bed "Don't worry that stuff I gave you should help a lot with in a half hour or so"

"I hope so" he told her, taking another mouthful of the soup.

"I got you nighttime syrup too, it will help you sleep"

"Wow you really are spoiling me" Dennis chuckled. 

"Says the man that said he couldn't take off his own shirt..then wanted me to do it for him" she jokes.

"But I really couldn't do it Liz" he pouted.

"Sure you couldn't. I'm sure you want me to take your pants off too? hmm.."

"Well...I wouldn't complain about that either" he smirked.

"You done with your soup?"

He nodded his head"Yes thank you" he said.  Elizabeth puts the tray on the table then walks to the end of the bed and flips the covers up off his legs, she then takes ahold of his pants and pulls them off swiftly, throwing them onto the chair with his shirt. "Are those pills kicking in?"

"Maybe...why?" he asked.

"Just wondering.." she says with a sly smirk. As she's covering him back up she gets under the blanket suddenly and crawls up between his legs, her hand wraps around his cock and she starts rubbing on it getting him hard.

"Uhh, so that's why huh?" he moaned.

As soon as he's hard enough Elizabeth sinks her mouth down around him, sucking him in deeply.

He moans deeper as he moved his hips making his cock go deeper inside her mouth.

She teases him by taking it out of her mouth, licking it up and down then kissing it. "How's that feel?"

"Good...really good" he tells her.  "Mmm" she mewls while she continues licking his shaft, and even lightly running her teeth over it.

"Mmm, that feels so good" he moans.

One of her hands rubs up onto his stomach rubbing around on his abs, almost as if she's holding him down.  Dennis leans his head back, groaning in pleasure.

She begins to deep throat him and she leans on his legs so he can't move much. Dennis felt himself getting closer to his climax, as his breathing became heavier.

She can feel his legs become more tense so she amps it up a bit more sucking him faster. "Mmm"

"Uhh, liz" he groaned as he came in her mouth.

He can feel her sucking him a bit more then licking him clean. She finally comes out from under the covers with a grin on her face "Feel better baby?"

"Oh yeah much better" he chuckled, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Elizabeth turns her head away from the kiss "Nah uh I'm not getting myself sick big boy..you got to wait on kisses" she chuckles.

Dennis sighed in frustration, looking down sadly.

"Hey feel lucky you got what you got" She smiles. "Do you want some more juice?"

"Okay" he sighed again.

She goes to get more juice and then comes back. "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thank you" he smiles gratefully taking a sip of the juice.

She rubs the back of his neck lovingly as he sips his juice. "You feeling those pills kicking in?"

"Well, I can taste again, and I'm not feeling as achy so yeah I think they're working"

"Good..if you keep up with the times to take the meds you'll feel much better"

Dennis nodded, smiling up at her. She leans in to kiss him on the forehead but when she does her cleavage is right up in his face.

Dennis can't help but stare, putting a hand on one of her breasts. "Oh you naughty boy.." she chuckles lightly.

"Sorry I just can't help myself" he smirked, squeezing her breast.

"Mhm"

Dennis grabs hold of the other one squeezing that one softly as well. She laughs almost falling over into his arms.

"You okay Elizabeth?" he asked her.

"Yes babe..I just don't want you to tier yourself out"

"But I've been so bored all day"

"I know darling but keep what little strength you have for things you really need to do while you feel up to it." she tells him, rubbing at his cheek.

"Aww...but that's no fun" he pouted again.

"I knows it baby, but nurse Lizzy says so, so do so or get punished with no tv" she smirks.

"You wouldn't" he says faking a shocked reaction.

She leans her forehead against his "Yes I would.."

"I don't believe you"

"Alright then, no tv tonight" she stands up straight with her hands on her hips.

"Aww, your no fun" he pouted.

"Well you kind of asked for it bud" she laughs, taking the tray off the table like she's leaving again.

"No I didn't" he argued.  "Oh yes you did" She argues back in a sassy tone.

"Please don't let me have no tv...I'll get so bored up here...by myself" he begged.

"Well..Molly wanted to visit you anyways soo.. she says she has a gift for you" she smirks.

"Ooh, how interesting"

"Yes very..I helped her pick it out too. I'll get her and let her show you."

"Mmm, please do" Dennis smirked.

Elizabeth leaves and tells Molly that Dennis is ready to see her. Ten minutes pass by and suddenly Molly's in the doorway leaning wearing her hair in big bouncing curls, she's wearing a light pink lacey bra and matching panties and matching pink thigh stockings with garters with bows. Elizabeth even did her makeup nicely.  "Hiya daddy.." she says in a cute voice.

"Ohh, wow....you look ravishing Molly" Dennis groaned checking her out.

She chuckles before crawling onto the bed slowly. She pulls an envelope out from behind her back and hands it to him "This is for you"

"What's this?" he asked opening the envelope

"Just a little gift with my big gift"

 

It's a sweet looking card with some pink roses on it and inside it reads

**( My darling sweetheart. I couldn't ask for a better person to be with then you. You are the light in my Life and I'll love you forever more." xoxoxo -Molly. Get well soon! )**

"Oh Molly...this is wonderful, I love you" he tells her with a grateful smile.

''I love you too and now for your big gift" she chuckles and stands up on the bed. She starts to sway her hips and run her hands all over her body slowly, doing a little dance for him.

"Ohh, you're beautiful" he moaned.

 

Moly smirks and unclips her bra throwing it at him then she runs her hands down to her panties and slips them down her soft looking legs painfully slow as she keeps swaying.

Dennis could feel himself getting hard as he watched her.

She gets down on all fours and crawls over to him. "Do you want your big gift?" she whispers In his ear.  Dennis moans running his hands over her body."You know I do" he whispers back

 

Molly gives him sweet kisses down his neck and around his collarbone before getting on him and straddling his legs. She takes ahold of his cock and rubs it gently between her wet folds of her pussy. "Mmm feel how wet I am for you?"

"Uhh, Molly! Gawd..." he groaned.  She slides down and begins to ride him. "Ooh Dennis..." she mewls.

"Mmm, Molly" he moans.

She picks up the pace riding him faster "Uuh uuh uuh!" moaning deeply.

Dennis moans, grabbing her perky breasts and squeezing them.

"Oh my..gawd,uhh Dennis!"

His hips bucked making his cock go deeper into her.

"Your..your hitting it, Mmmm" she bites her lip as his cock rubs against her sweet spot over and over again. It makes her pussy tighter around him.

"Mmm, your so tight" he moaned.

"I wish I could kiss you..."

"I know...I don't want you to get this nasty cold though baby"

"Please, please turn me over and cum in me my sweet Dennis bear.." she coos.

Dennis smiled as he flipped them over, thrusting into her deeper feeling his climax getting closer as he leaned his head into her neck panting heavily.

"Ooh Ooh daddy give it to me! Please!" she moans feeling like she's about to lose herself.

 

Dennis thrusts a few more times before cumming inside her with a groan, resting his head on her shoulder breathing heavily.

She came right along with him, her breath just as heavy "Omg...wow.." she sighs.

Dennis smiles, lifting his head up to look at her.

"You liked your gift?" she asks smiling back.

"I loved it"

She hugs him tight.  Dennis hugs her back sighing contentedly and feeling better after his sweet gifts.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. * (This story only in this novel)


	83. Moon Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X My Oc Sirena. & Elizabeth* side story to 'The Flames 1 and 2' (supernatural elements explored in this one )

It was a late summer's night and the moon was full and very bright, it was illuminating everything outside and even the field of wheat.  A lovely voice starts to call out from the field. "My Beast.."

The Beast wakes up after hearing a voice call his name. It's coming from outside somewhere.

The Beast goes outside walking around in the field, he doesn't hear or see anything. "I must have imagined it" he said to himself turning back towards the house.

A female chuckle is heard up ahead and then a woman is suddenly there with very long wild hair flowing behind her in the wind and the moon light behind her making her naked body glow. "Beast.." she whispers.

The Beast turned around and was faced with this beautiful woman who took his breath away. "Who are you?" he asked staring at her body intently.

"You lost me..and now I'm here for you my Beast, my love..my mate." Her hand reaches out to him. "Come with me, let us be wild and free together.."

"Sirena?" he gasped as he realized who it was.

She walks closer until she's standing right in front of him.

"No, no...it can't be you" he stammered looking away.

"I'm no longer tormented, I'm more alive then I have ever been. I'm free my love. We can be together, mates for life, wild and free!" she shouts as she twirls around and around making her hair fly all around her.

"But your dead, Elizabeth...she shot you"

"No She destroyed my alter and when I came back to the light I was healing." she smiles softly.

"But... how?" he whispered.

"It must have not really killed me, but it somehow destroyed that horrible alter."

"How do I know that you are Sirena and not her?"

"Because she wasn't in love with you like I am."

The Beast kissed her back gently, holding her face in his hands."Your really real?"

"Yes.." she whispers into the kiss.

"I missed you so, so much" he whispered a tear running down his face.

She kisses the tear away "I missed you too"

 

The Beast kissed her back ravenously, trying to show her how much he missed her through the kiss.

"Uuh my sweet Beast.." she breathes. "I will see you again"  

Things suddenly goes to complete darkness and then he opens his eyes again, he's in bed and the bathroom light is shining into the room and beside him sleeping is Elizabeth with her dark curls spread over the pillow and the sheets just barley covering her breasts.

He got up rubbing his eyes."It was a dream" he thought, sighing sadly trying to ignore the heartache he had.

Elizabeth turns towards him still asleep and she lifts his arm and she snuggles closer to his body "I love you.." she mumbles. 

"Love you to" he whispered halfheartedly, kissing her forehead softly. You see her lips curl up in a small smirk and a sweet sigh comes from her.

The Beast held her as she slept. 

 

**Later in the morning..**

Elizabeth wakes up and kisses him on his cheeks "Wake up sweetheart.."

He groans before opening his eyes softly. Elizabeth kisses him. "How do you want your eggs this morning?"

The Beast watches her as she puts on her robe.

All she wore was her panties to bed that night. "Oj or coffee?"

"Coffee please"

"Cream and Sugar?" she smirks.

"Sure" he grins.  She gives him a big kiss before going downstairs to make breakfast.

The Beast got up off the bed and stared out of the window towards the field, thinking about Sirena.

 

Molly comes into the doorway "Hey.. you need to stop making a mess"

"What are you talking about?" The Beast growled, unhappy that his thoughts had been interrupted.

"You tracked mud and grass into the house when you came back in last night. Now it has to be cleaned up before Dennis is back or he'll have a fit"

"But I never went out" The Beast muttered.

"I saw you get up last night and I know it was you because you were making this silly growling sound." she sticks out her tongue at him.

 

"If you saw me...that means it was real" he said excitement rising in his mind as he started to get his hopes up.

"What's real is the fact you made a mess..you bad messy beast."

The Beast ignored her, walking downstairs."I have to go" he said out loud.

Molly runs past him "I'm gettin your bacon!" she shouts.

"Whatever you want" He shouts back at her heading towards the door.

Elizabeth peeks around the corner "Your food going to get cold.." she says softly.

"I know..." he sighs "There's just...there's something I have to do" he tells her. "Is something wrong?" she asks with a concerned look on her face.

"You'll think I'm crazy if I say anything..." he tells her.

"Try me"

The Beast sighs."I just...I don't know if it was real or a dream or whatever but I was in the field because I heard someone say my name...it was Sirena" he explains.

 

"Molly said you were up mumbling something and tracking into the house...maybe you were sleep walking." she suggests.

"What if I wasn't...what if its real Elizabeth?"

She sits on the couch and looks like she's thinking hard.

"I know how crazy it sounds but if it is her....I want to find her"

"No I, I understand.." she whispers.

"So you understand I have to do this"

"Yes, I do." she looks off to the side with a worried look.

"And yet you look worried" he notices.

Elizabeth stands up, heading back to the kitchen "I don't know what your talking about.. just go do what you need to do."

"Elizabeth!" he shouts.

"What!" she shouts back at him, not turning around to look at him.

"Why are you worried?"

Elizabeth sighs deeply. "Because..after what happened I have every right to be worried.. "

The Beast sighs, walking towards her."She told me that alter is gone...that its just her now, maybe it is, maybe it isn't but I have to see her"

"If she's actually there.."

"Liz...if it was the other way around, if it was me out there and you were in my position...wouldn't you want to know what was out there" The Beast asked her.

"Then go see.." she says quietly, then walks back into the kitchen.

The Beast sighed before heading towards the door and going outside

He can smell Sirena's scent dancing on the wind as it blows.

He followed the scent sprinting towards the place where it was stronger."Sirena!" he called.

It stopped near a creek and there she was by the water on the other side of the bay laying under a tree.

"Sirena" he breathed as he saw her.  She looks up to see him and smiles.

 

He walks over to her slowly, staring at her softly.  Her arms reach out to him. "Come to me.."

The Beast ran over to her falling into her arms instantly. "I knew you were real" he cried giddily. She kisses him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her back deeply, moaning into the kiss, his hand grabbing her leg as his nails scratched at her skin.

She bends one of her legs a little further back so he can grind himself against her exposed pussy more. "Mm my love."

"I missed you" he growled.

"Love?"

"Yeah"

"Fuck me like you mean it.." she whispers.

The Beast grinned at her as he tore apart his clothing, kissing her deeply before lowering his cock into her pussy.

"Yes my love, Uuh!" she moans as he moves.

He thrusted inside her deeper, panting as he kissed her neck.  "Uuhh fuck!" she groans loudly.

"Your beautiful" he groans as his hand went to play with her breast, squeezing the nipple tightly.

"Oh my sweet Beast.."

"My Queen..."

 

As he's begins to thrust harder, he closes his eyes and when he opens them he's back in his bed, laying right behind Elizabeth, spooning. He was humping the backs of her thighs and his arms wrapped around her body squeezing her breast. She breathing hard laying there letting him do it to her.

The Beast gasps in surprise realizing what was going on and stopping what he was doing.

Elizabeth turns over to face him, looking at him with a confused look. "What's wrong?" she whispers.

"I'm sorry...I was in a creek...with Sirena" The Beast said looking confused.

She kisses him on the forehead "Maybe a dream?"

"But it felt so real" he whispered.

"I'm real.." she gets her body against his, draping her leg over his waist, she lines up his cock with her pussy and she pushes him into her. "

"Uhh, Elizabeth...what are you doing?" he asked with a moan

 

She kisses his neck and puts her hand on his shoulder and begins pushing up and down on his cock faster. "Mmmgawd that feels good.." she breathily moans.

"Uhh" he moaned watching her ride him.

She leans her forehead against his, her breath coming in heavy pants. "Uhh fuck..."

"Well that was...unexpected" he panted.

Her other hand goes to his waist and her hand grips hard onto his hip, pushing him up into her harder. "Uuh! fuc...ooh!" she cries out loudly.

"Ooh Liz...you feel so good"

"Cum with me please.." she pants and moans, holding onto him.

He thrusted into her a few more times before cumming inside her with a groan. Her nails dig into his skin as she feels it come. They make out a good while before falling asleep. He held Elizabeth close as he slept.

 

The Beast woke back up in the creek, he scanned the area for Sirena. "Sirena?" he called. "Yes love?" she comes from behind a tree.

"Are you real?" he asked her.  "I don't know, am I?" she giggles.

"I keep coming here to you...and then ending up back there with Elizabeth...I don't know what's real and what's not"

"Well I keep staying here because you haven't told me to come home with you.."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"This where I was left.. and I didn't come back because I know they don't want me back."

"Who cares what they think...I want you back Sirena"

 

"Alright I'll come back" she smiles softly.

"Thank you" he whispered kissing her deeply.

 

 

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This Story only in this novel)


	84. Bad Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Molly.* Molly's in a bad mood...*

Patricia was out in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for dinner this evening when she heard the door open, meaning Molly was home."Earlier than usual" she noticed looking at the time.

Molly ignores her and throws her bag and jacket on the floor next to the chair with a loud thud.

"Whats wrong my dear?" Patricia asked her.

Molly just rolls her eyes at Patricia and stomps up the stairs to her room. Once in there she gets underdressed and puts her tank top on and pj pants and starts brushing her hair out in front of her door mirror.

"Molly is everything alright?" Patricia asked her again.

Molly didn't even bother putting on her bra underneath the tank top, you can see her nipples poking the fabric. she brushes her hair more "Go eat it.."

"I beg your pardon"

She walks up to Patricia and pokes her chest "I said..go eat it.. did I stutter bitch? huh, huh?"

"What is the mater with you, why are you being so rude?"

Molly was never the one to talk in a crude matter, it just wasn't in her nature. "I'm not the one walking into someone's bedroom without asking am I? hmm?" she pokes at Patricia's chest again.

Patricia caught her hand."Stop poking me, I was only checking on you to see if you were okay" she told her, her patience waring.

Molly pulls her hand away from Patricia's grip "Go do something useful and make dinner like a good girl.." she smirks. and jumps on her bed to read a magazine.

Patricia walked away taken aback by her behavior, she went back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

Molly turns on her music player and blasts it and even starts jumping on her bed. she even painted up her face with black eyeliner and red lipstick and blush from Elizabeth's makeup case.

 

Patricia sighed heading back upstairs in frustration."Molly, turn the music down!" she shouted.

"Go eat it!" Molly shouts.

Patricia walks over to the music player turning it off. Molly jumps off the bed and walks right past her going downstairs.

Patricia huffed getting frustrated at Molly's behavior

Molly's in the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal, humming.

Patricia went back downstairs and finished cutting the vegetables, putting them in the pan.

"You know it be better if we ordered take out since Elizabeth's not home."

"I've already started dinner, we are not ordering take out" she told her sternly.

"Why the hell not, it's not like your meals are that great anyways"

"What is the matter with you?" Patricia snapped.

"What's the matter with you?" she mocks.

"Molly stop acting like a brat"

 

"I'm not a brat..I'm a fucking angel!" she waves her arms around. Molly had never said words like that all the time the horde knew her.

"Okay what has gotten into you...this is really not like you"

"None of your fucking business witch.." she sticks her tongue out at her and runs into the living room plopping onto the couch turning on some movie.

"Molly you are being extremely rude...I don't appreciate it"

"Sorry can't hear you..." Molly pays attention to the movie.

Patricia fled upstairs before she snapped at the girl, she left the light, not being able to cope with her attitude anymore.

 

Molly giggles at the screen, she watching some porno she brought that day. She wasn't into that stuff nor the vulgar words, but today she was doing it all.

"Molly what the hell are you watching?" Dennis's voice asked her in shock.

"Cooking network.." she says in a sarcastic tone and a giggle.

"You never watch this stuff"

"First time for everything.." she just stares at the tv, one of her hands go up to her breast and she pinches her nipple through the fabric of her tank top. "Oh here's one of the good parts Mmm.."

Dennis moaned as he watched her do that.

"So did Patricia complain to you and that's why she gave the light away?"

"She's worried about you and so am I, your not yourself Molly...I just want to know, why the sudden change?" he asked her sitting next to her on the sofa.

Molly shrugs her shoulders like she doesn't know. "Damn.."

"What"

She points at the tv "Look how he's bending her over..and how he's spanking her, Ohh she must have been a very bad girl to get something like that... fuck" she bites her bottom lip.

"You like that huh?" he asked her.

"What, don't you perv boy?" she giggles.

"You know how I feel about being called that word Molly" he said in a hurt voice.

 

Molly gets up from the couch "Such a naughty perv boy..you watching those girls when they come here."

"Molly, please stop calling me that" he warned her.

"Perv boy perv boy such a naughty perv boy.." she sings and does the raspberries with her tongue.

"Shut up!" he shouted "Stop calling me that!" he lost it walking and hitting the wall making a hole in it"

She giggles at him and takes her pj pants off throwing them at him and does a little spin. now she's just wearing her panties and tank top. "Uh oh it's the pervy man.."

"I said shut up" he grabs her pinning her to the wall.

"Your hurting me daddy..please.." she fake sobs.

"I don't care...I've had enough of your pathetic bratty behavior...I think you need to be punished"

She sticks her tongue out at him and giggles.

Dennis growled as he pinned her hands above her head with one hand as the other unbuckled his belt.

"What you going to do perv boy?" she giggles again.

 

"Teach you a lesson" he growled pulling her panties down roughly, scratching down her legs as he went.

"Such a naughty boy you are" she taunts.

"I'll give you one chance to apologize, if you don't I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight" he whispered aggressively to her.

Molly gives him that mad pouty look "I don't wanna"

"Your not gonna say sorry...fine" he snapped before thrusting into her with no warning.

Her pussy's already soaked as he thrusts into her "Ahhh!" she whimpers.

He pounded into her rougher than he normally does."You still think I'm a perv?" he yelled at her.  "Uahh! uuh!" she whimpers and moans, not being able to answer him.

"Answer me Molly" he shouted at her thrusting into her deeper again.

"Uuh uuh I can't.. uhh!" she moans louder.

"Tell daddy your sorry Molly!"

"I'm...please spank me!" she cries out. Dennis smacked her ass hard "Your such a bad girl" he growled. 

"Ooh yes I am!"

Dennis smacked her again, thrusting into her harder as he did."You deserve to be punished for your behavior" he whispered, nipping at her ear lobe.

Her hand reaches down and she rubs on her clit "OOh daddy!!" she pants harder.

He smacks her again, pounding into her deeper still, moving her hand away from her clit."No, you are not allowed to touch yourself" he growled pinning her more against the wall.

"But you like watching me do it.. Mmmm"

 

"Bad girls don't get to do what they want" he told her "Maybe next time you'll think about what your doing next time before you upset me"

"You like it.. you bad daddy" she pants.

"Its a punishment...your not supposed to enjoy it, doesn't mean I can't"

"But...but I am enjoying it."

"Oh really"

"Yes..mmm" she whispers breathily.

"Maybe we should take it further...I know somebody who would love a piece of the action" he grinned at her evilly.

"But I just want you"

"But Molly this is a punishment remember, it doesn't matter what you want....and I do know someone who would love to be apart of this" he told her cruelly.

"Yeah but you never liked sharing before?" she whines.

"I can make exceptions" he grinned menacingly.

"Who?"

"The Beast" he said with a shrug.

"No not him...please"

 

"I don't think your really in a position to argue Molly, I warned you about calling me a perv...you didn't listen and since you seem to be enjoying our punishment a bit too much...maybe he can change that" Dennis said cruelly.

"Fine! I guess you don't want to be the one that cums inside me, huh?! Feeling it with me.." she whines.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna finish off first before he comes out to play" Dennis chuckled biting down on her neck hard.

She whimpers at the pinch she feels from his bite.

 

He thrusted into her a few more times before he came inside her, panting heavily."Well, well, I guess you know what that means now huh?" he said lowly, kissing her cheek.

She turns her head "Kiss me before you leave.."

He chuckled evilly, giving her a wicked smile, shaking his head."Punishment, remember" he reminded her.    "Just one kiss.." she sweetly begs.

"Oh Molly...it's not going to happen I'm afraid" he whispers pulling out of her roughly.  "Errgh" she whimpers.

"Now cherish what little time you have left...he will be here soon" Dennis told her slyly.

Molly takes off up the stairs to her room, locking the door and throwing herself on the bed.

 

Dennis let The Beast have the light."She's all yours" he told him The Beast grinned before sprinting up the stairs, pushing the locked door off its hinges and entering Molly's room."Molly, I hear you have been a naughty girl" he snarled.

 

She's under the sheet so he can't see what she's doing. Underneath it, Molly's desperately trying to have an orgasm as she rubs her clit faster. biting her lip trying not to moan.

The Beast lifts the sheets off of her."Ohh, trying to ruin the fun are we?" he shouted. She tries to roll off the bed to get away.

The Beast grabs her pushing her onto the bed and straddling her."Where do you think your going?" he grinned slyly at her.

She keeps trying to rub her thighs together as her core begs for it.

He grabs her hands and pins them above her head."Let me take care of that for you" he tells her getting himself ready to go inside her.  She closes her eyes.  The Beast thrusts inside her with a groan. Molly whimpers some because her body is just not used to this kind of roughness.

 

"Oh whats wrong sweet Molly?" he asks.

"I'm not used to this.. and without touching me it's torment."

"That's kind of the point Molly" The Beast told her.

Molly starts to whimper and whine trying to get him to do something to help her out. The Beast thrusts into her deeply, kissing her neck and biting the skin.

"Please!" she cries out.

"Please what?" he asked thrusting into her again.

"Please let me cum..it almost hurts" she sobs.  "Make me want to" he answers.

"How?" she asks shyly.

"Impress me" he says pulling out of her waiting for her to do something to him.

She sighs in relief when he's finally out of her and she tries to think of something "I..don't,I don't know what you want or like?"

He grabs her hand lowering it to his cock, looking at her expectantly. Molly gulps and starts to pump his cock trying to get him off. "This?"

"Mmm, uh huh" he moans as he started to pant.  She does it faster.

"Mmm, yes that's it, fuck me like the bad girl you are" he growled in her ear, nipping her earlobe.

 

She ends going down on him, sucking on his cock as she pumps the base with her hand. she wasn't very good at deep throating like Elizabeth was so she tries not to. "Mmfh"

"Uhh yes that's good" he groans holding the back of her head as he thrusted in her mouth. "Mgrrh" she tries to control him from thrusting enough to hit the back of her throat but holding him back was almost impossible.

He carries on thrusting into her mouth, groaning loudly."You feel so good naughty girl" he growled.

She sucks harder then trying desperately to get him off, her jaw becoming sore. He started to grip her blonde hair for a leverage. "Gargmm" she groans.

"Come on Molly, make me cum" he ordered her pulling her hair roughly.

She tries using her tongue too, rubbing it against the underside of his cock as she sucks him faster.

He thrusts a few more times before cumming in her mouth."Swallow it Molly, all of it" he told her.  She manages to swallow just barely.

"Good girl" he praised her lifting her chin up to kiss her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmhum" she mumbles in the kiss.

The Beast holds her close, kissing her more forcefully, knowing her lips were going to bruise afterwards.

She whimpers "Now..please?"

"Oh...very well, I guess you've earned it after all" he mumbled.  Molly falls back on the bed, her body starting to feel sore.

The Beast kissed and licked his way up her legs getting closer to her wet pussy. She starts to breath harder, her body craving release but at the same time she felt exhausted.

 

He pulls her legs open wider, panting above her pussy before his tongue licked her slowly, making its way to her clit.

"Uuh gawd!" she cries out, her hands gripping the sheets hard.

The Beast licks her and sucks her as his thumbs rub circles on her thighs.

She moans louder over and over again. "Oooh ooh fuc...!" she cums hard and quickly, she breathing hard after but not for long. She passes out and falls limp.

The Beast licks her clean before getting up and leaving her room. Molly's out for hours in her bed, in a deep sleep.

 

Dennis came back into the light hours ago and was sat in a chair next to her bed. He felt guilty about what he had put her through he feared he had been a bit too rough with her, but giving the light to The Beast to punish her...that really wasn't okay and that was what made him feel guilty the most."I'm sorry Molly" he sighed, staring down at her sadly.

She finally flutters her eyes open, she has some bruising on one side of her mouth, she sits up looking at him with a blank stare. "My jaw hurts and pussy and legs feel like jello" when she says it she's not opening her mouth that wide.

"Molly...I am so, so sorry" he said softly going to hold her hand.

"I had a mood swing..I'm sorry"

"I shouldn't have done what I did...I know you don't like me when I'm rough"

"I was...I was replaced in my ballet class, they let me go." she gets teary eyed.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry to hear that"

"I get mood swings when I feel like I'm not getting enough attention..I hate it" she falls over on the bed.

Dennis moved away slightly afraid to hurt her again. 

She pulls him to lay with her and she lays her head on his chest. Dennis tensed up and didn't touch her at all like he normally would.

"Please hold me close"

 

Dennis shook his head breathing heavily."I don't want to hurt you" he trembled, physically shaking. "I want to be held..please daddy" she quietly begs.

"No, No I hurt you" he cried .

She starts to cry with him holding onto him tightly "I love you Dennis.."

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry" he sobbed into her hair.

"I'll be okay...I was so mean and I was such a bad girl." she lifts herself enough to sit on his lap, straddling his legs. She lays her forehead against his. "I was bad..a bad, bad girl.."

"Doesn't excuse what I did" he choked out as he continued to cry.

She wipes his tears away with her thumbs while she cups his face gently.

 

"I don't deserve you" he whispered.

"I always thought that I didn't deserve you.." she whispers, giving him a kiss.

"I'm a bad man Molly....I shouldn't have you I'm a monster"

"Your not a monster my sweet Dennis bear, you are my sweet hunk of a man, my big and strong sexy daddy.." she talks in a babyish tone while she starts giving him little kisses and licks on his neck.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, moaning as she carries on kissing him.

She hugs him "I love you..I love you so much"

He kisses her softly, Wrapping his arms around her carefully, making sure not to hurt her.

 

Molly sighs feeling content.

"I love you too" he whispered to her kissing her cheek.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel)


	85. The New Menu Item

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia/ Dennis X My Oc Sam. 'Dennis got a boy instead of a girl this time for the Beast to feed on..but there's more to this 19 year old then meets the eye. *
> 
> (This story will be in both of my novels Big Oc book and Only the sexy vol 3 )

Dennis had brought back food for the Beast to feed on but this time it was a young man instead of a young women which would make it a whole lot easier to part with since young women was something that tempted him so. He had thrown the boy into the holding room and left him and let Patricia know.

"The impure is in the holding room" Dennis told Patricia. "Excellent, good work Dennis" Patricia said. "I suppose we better prepare him something to eat" Dennis assumed. "Indeed, I'll worry about that" Patricia told him. Dennis nodded before letting her have the light. 

A few hours went by and Patricia entered the room carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and some bread and butter for the impure.

The boy's sitting on the cot bending forwards with his hands on the sides of his head, his fingers  through his nice light brown hair. He looks like he's stressing.

Patricia just rolled her eyes at the boy, setting his food down on the table.

He looks up at Patricia and meets her eyes. He has these glorious looking grey eyes. "Why did you take me?" His voice surprisingly gentle sounding.

 

"You're impure...you will be serving a greater purpose, The Beast will be here anytime now" she told him sweetly.

He suddenly gets up and cups Patricia's cheek with his hand  "Please if I'm going to die here..please tell me about yourself more. Id just want some human contact or good conversation before I die..please." he softly begs.

"Why would I waste my breath on an impure like you?" Patricia asked cruelly.

"Because I feel like you're fully capable of compassion and I feel like you might want to talk with someone because you just might not get the chance to very often."

He wasn't wrong, it had been a long time since she had spoken to someone other than Dennis and Hedwig."Very well, what would you like to talk about?" she asked.

He sits on the cot "I mostly like to hear about yourself. What are your favorite things to do for fun? for starters"

"I like to pray" she tells him quietly "I find it helps me to relax" she explains.

"That's nice. I like meditation, have you ever tried it?"

"No, no I haven't"

"Would you like me to teach you how?" he asks.

"Um, okay"

He takes his shoes off and sits in Indian style "Come sit like this in front of me"

She joins him on the cot bed and closes her eyes.

"Alright..breathe in and out until you fill your lungs until you can't and let it out slowly..keep doing it until you start to feel lighter."

Patricia nodded before breathing in and out, she was definitely starting to feel lighter.

 

"Once you feel lighter, in vision a nice warm day, it's sunny outside and the trees all around you are green and lush. You are sitting near a creek with your feet in the cool streams of water. It's relaxing and pleasant. You feel safe in the area, you feel cared for in that area and most of all you feel a sense of peace. Can you see yourself there?" he asks her in a calm voice.

"Yes" she says softly.

"Tell me how you feel.." he asks.

"Free" she whispers.

"When I count to 3 you will come back from the place of peace. 1, 2, 3" he opens his eyes, looking into hers.

"That felt...incredible"

He takes her hand and kisses it softly "I'm glad I could help you feel that"

"Thank you" she whispered with a small smile.

"I guess I can die now feeling like I brought someone some happiness in their life" he looks down.

Patricia felt something she had never felt for anyone they had taken before and that was guilt."I'm sorry" she sighed,

He looks up at her and a tear runs down his face.  "I, I should go" Patricia said in a panicky voice

He wipes the tear away "Very well.. it was wonderful sharing with you. Thank you."

 

Patricia hurries out the room, shutting the door behind her gently, leaning on it letting out a sad sigh, why was she feeling this way about an impure?, this had never happened before, she walked away feeling very confused.

Sam just lays down on his cot and stares at the ceiling wondering how he was going to die and how long would it take.

Dennis was given the light and went into the room to grab the tray with the boys food on.

"Um sir?"

"What do you want?" Dennis asked.

"Did I scare her somehow?"

"I don't know...I've never seen her like this before."

"What's your name?" Sam asks.

"Dennis"

"Would you talk with me awhile?"

"About what?"

"I don't know anything will do..I just like talking with someone whenever I get the chance which is not very often." he admits.

Dennis nodded "What's your name?"

"Sam"

"Nice to meet you Sam"

Sam smiles sadly  "Nice to meet you too, under these grim circumstances." he looks away a bit teary.  "I'm sorry Sam" Dennis sighed.

"I'm sorry too.." he charges him throwing himself at Dennis with everything he has in his smaller framed body and he tackles Dennis to the floor, trying to fight him and gritting his teeth.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Dennis growls.

"I've already fought hard to keep my life..what makes you think I'm going to let myself die today!" he growls back and keeps fighting.

Dennis manages to grab his arms before flipping him over and pinning him down on the floor.

"Ow that hurt!" he grits his teeth at him.

"Don't pick fights you can't win kid, especially if your gonna moan about getting hurt"

"Well you hit my head pretty hard, dipshit" Sam grits his teeth at him again.

"You attacked me for no reason" Dennis argued.

"I'm fighting for my life, what you expect me to do, huh?" Sam shouts, his nose now touching Dennis's nose.

"Well it's not like I did anything to hurt you here" he growled staring at him.

"Well it's not like your going to let me live!" Sam growled as his nose pushed harder against Dennis's.

"I don't have a choice" Dennis tells him.

"I don't want to die.."

"I'm sorry about that...I don't want to be banished from the light again"

 

Sam's grey eyes become glassy looking with his tears as he leans his forehead against Dennis's, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, I'm am sorry" Dennis whispered.

Sam closes his eyes with a small sob leaving his lips. He closes the gap between them and softly kisses Dennis.

Dennis leans away from his lips.

He sobs more like he's in pain because of it.

"Listen Sam I'm uh... I'm not gay" Dennis stammered.

"I'm not sure what I am..I just want some human contact" he leans in more again and kisses Dennis harder, his lips are soft for a guys.

Dennis can't help but kiss him back lightly, pulling away again, breathing heavily.

When Dennis kissed him back even a little, Sam's cheeks got flushed and a small moan escaped his mouth.  Dennis didn't know what to think, he kind of enjoyed the kiss, which confused him.

Sam does it again but with some tongue this time. "Mmm" Dennis again kisses him back, it feels good so he deepens it even more Moaning into the kiss.

 

Sam moans with him but Sam suddenly stops and looks up into Dennis's eyes "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have started this." a look of worry in his grey eyes.

"Why not?" Dennis whispered.

"Because I know it can't go any further then this.."

"I'm sorry" Dennis whispered bowing his head.

"I'm sorry too" he leans his forehead against his.

"Thing is I liked it...and I don't know why" Dennis said softly.

"I really liked it too..but I'm sorry I got you into this"

 

"I want to...can I kiss you again?" Dennis asked him shyly, staring into his grey eyes.

"Only if you want too"

Dennis sighed before leaning towards him, kissing him deeply with another moan. Sam wraps his small arms around Dennis and holds him close as they make out.

Dennis breathes heavily as he started kissing Sam's neck.

Sam tilts his head back more exposing his neck more for him "Mmmgawd.." he softly moans in Dennis's ear.

Dennis moaned as he carried on licking and kissing his neck, his hands travelling down his body. Sam did the same to Dennis, rubbing his hands down his body.

Dennis sighed his muscles twitching as Sam's hands travelled down his body.

Sam's hand ends up unbuckling Dennis's pants then unzipping them, he then pumps his cock slowly at first.

Dennis hissed in pleasure as Sam did that, he kissed him again deeply.

Sam whispers into his ear "Can I taste you?"

Dennis groaned before nodding his head

Sam Takes his small jacket off, throwing it on the bed and rubs on Dennis's thighs next teasing him, then he gets down and wraps his lips around his cock, sucking him off.

"Uhh, that feels....fuck" Dennis moaned.

He sucks him faster, licking up and down his shaft.

He moaned his head leaning back in pleasure, suddenly Dennis wasn't in the light anymore The Beast looked down at Sam who was sucking his cock and growled in pleasure.

When Sam heard that growl he thought it was because Dennis really was enjoying it so he kept sucking harder.

The Beast chuckled "Dennis never told me he was into boys" he smirked.

Sam stops and looks up now knowing it wasn't Dennis anymore."He..he's not. He told me so. I didn't listen." he looks away looking embarrassed.

"He definitely seemed to enjoy what you were doing" The Beast grinned evilly.

"I guess it's my features."

"I guess Dennis will let anyone do anything to him as long as it leads to sex" he told him evilly.

"What about you?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, show me what you can do" The Beast told him.

Sam crawls back over to him and goes down on him again, licking and sucking him off, deep throating him.

The Beast growled, holding the back of Sam's head as he sucked him off.

Sam was really good at it, taking extra care on how and where his tongue moved and how much suction to use. "Mmm.." a small mewl slips out.

"Ohh, I can see you like it too"

 

Sam mewls around him again and he starts to do it faster.

The Beast groans loudly, tangling his hand in Sam's hair pulling at it roughly.

Sam deep throats The Beast, he was doing it so much it could clearly choke him easily but he continued on.  "Go faster" The Beast shouted.

He goes much faster, his fingers gripping onto the Beasts thighs hard.

The Beast hissed in pleasure."Go on, make me cum" he growled.

Sam continues going faster and even uses his hand, pumping the base of the Beasts cock.

The Beast starts panting as he gets closer to his climax.  He does it harder gliding his teeth along the shaft lightly. The Beast couldn't hold it any longer and came hard in Sam's mouth.

Sam swallows it as it slides down his throat and right after he licks him for awhile to make sure his cock was clean. He then leans up to sit licking his lips with a sigh.

The Beast was breathing heavily.

 

Sam scoots back a bit to lean against the side of the bed. He sighs deeply "I guess..you're going to kill me now, huh?"

"Your impure so...yes" The Beast told him.

Sam closes his eyes and stands up to lay across the bed "Go ahead...do it get it over with."

The Beast walks over to him studying him before leaning towards him.

Tears start to roll down his soft pale cheeks.

The Beast was about to bite down on his neck, but he felt someone take the light from him."No Dennis...don't you dare" he growled.

Sam starts to unbutton his shirt exposing his chest more and more "You can bite me wherever you please..just make it quick"

"Sam it's me" Dennis whispered.

Sam sighs deeply, opening his eyes to look up at him.

"I didn't...I couldn't let him kill you"

"Why?" he whispers.

"I don't know..."

"Bring him back" Sam says suddenly. "Let him finish me off"

Dennis shakes his head "Why would you want that?"

"Dennis...I don't know who I am anymore not after my surgery..I never felt the same about myself again"

"What surgery?" he asked.

Sam pulls the shirt apart and shows these big scars right under the chest. "I had ...I had cancer and they had to remove them completely"

Dennis looked at the scars."Wait does that mean your..." ( **a girl** )

"I told you I don't feel like I used to, I'm also confused at times about my sexuality.. and to answer your question, Yes I am" she tears up. "Or I was once."

"I'm sorry Sam" Dennis said quietly. 

Sam hugs him tightly laying her head on his shoulder. Dennis holds her close to him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay" he whispered.

 

"I hate that I've lost myself so much, I, I don't know how I'm going to not feel like a scared up monster." she sobs on his shoulder.

"You know...I kinda know how you feel" he told her gently.

"You do?" she asks and sniffs.

"Yes...one of the downsides of having DID is knowing your only a small part of what makes the host who they are and well one of my reasons for being here is....frowned upon, add that to the literal Beast I have to hold back every waking second...for a very long time I've always been looked at as a freak, a monster even...sometimes I think they're right" he told her opening up more than he thought he would.

"No your not though, you seem like a very nice person with a lot of potential." she shyly smiles at him.

"Potential?"

"Yeah..you seem like you could be one of those people that is capable of many great things."

"I don't know about that" he lowered his head with a sigh.

She takes his hands in hers. "I think you are"

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeaah really" she answers with a flip of her short hair and rolling her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like.. you are very good at things you set your mind too. Maybe like protecting someone, maybe a teacher, You would be a nice Shop teacher for sure" she giggles lightly.

"Thanks" Dennis chuckled.

"Do you..want to be my friend?" she asks shyly.

Dennis nods his head "I'd like that, yeah" he said with a smile.

 

She hugs him again "Thank you"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*


	86. Kevin's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb X My Oc Elizabeth. (Dom play, and Momma kink. yup I warned you lol )*

Dennis ran home after a visit with Kevin's mother went horribly wrong. He tried to fight back the surge of anxiety he was feeling as he focused on controlling his breathing. His cheek hurt from when she had thrown a glass at him and a shard had hit him."You are useless, pathetic just like your father your worthless" her words echoed in his mind as he raced home. He opened the door and collapsed on the floor as his anxiety took over completely. His breathing becoming shallow as he started shaking as he cried.

 

Elizabeth comes in the living area, just drying her hands on a towel from making dinner. "Omy hunny.. what happened?" she asks in a concerned voice, getting down by him on the floor.

"My mother...she...she hurt us again" Kevin rasped struggling to breath. 

She hugs him bringing his head to rest against her bosom, while she rested her chin on the top of his head. "Aww my poor sweet baby.." she sweetly coos, petting his head.

"I hate it when she does this....why does she have to be so mean?" He sobbed still breathing heavily.

"Fuck her...she doesn't deserve a wonderful son like you. You are my angel." she hugs him closer.

 

He carried on crying into her chest hugging her back. 

Elizabeth gets him to sit on the couch with her where she continues to hold him closely, kissing his face. "Hush now don't cry" she rocks him a little humming softly.

He listens to her humming to help him calm down and get his breathing back to normal.

Elizabeth unbuttons her shirt and lays his head right against her breasts. "Listen to my heart beat it will calm you"

He listened to the beating of her heart, he reached out nervously and Played with a loose strand of hair that had fallen near him.

Her breasts went up and down as she breathed slowly. She closes her eyes letting out a deep sigh. "I love you sweetheart"

"I...love you too" he sighed still shaking slightly but definitely feeling calmer than he was .

 

They eat a yummy meal together and after she continues to hold him in her arms on the couch. "How do you feel?"

"Better...it just hurts knowing there's nothing I can do to please her" he sighed. 

"Well you know what... You please me, Everyday. You are my sweet angel." she smiles softly at him.

He smiled back at her resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want anything? I can always get the shower hot for you. Anything to make you feel good baby, just ask"

"A shower does sound good" he sighs.

"Alright, I'll get that ready" she goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on getting it on the right temp. She gets out a towel for him and sits it on the sink. "Sweetheart it's ready"

"Okay thank you" he says shyly making his way to the bathroom. 

Once he's undressed and in the warmth of the steaming shower, Elizabeth comes back into the bathroom standing behind the curtain. "Do you need anything else sweetheart?"

"Liz...would you...I mean would you join me...I don't want to be alone" he stammered. 

"Sure thing hun" she slips out of her clothing and gets in the shower with him, hugging him from behind. she Kisses his shoulder and nips at it gently. "Better?"

 

He nods his head holding her hand stroking her knuckles gently. Her hands start to wander around on his chest, drawing tiny circles on his skin.

"Thank you...I don't know what I would do without you Elizabeth" he whispered. 

"Mmm" she hums softly from behind him. her hands wander lower onto his stomach, rubbing around on his abs then down between his legs to gently pump his cock getting it hard. her hands so slick so they glide better up and down.

"Uhh" Kevin moaned quietly.

 

She nips at his shoulder and neck as she pumps him faster. "Oh yes baby, feel it...feel it so good" she lightly growls in his ear. Pressing her front more to his back.

Kevin moaned."It feels so good Elizabeth"

She tilts his head back some with her other hand on his neck, kind of forcefully. "Say my name..."

"Uhh Elizabeth" Kevin moans.

\--

Dennis was watching what was going on closely, he didn't like how forceful Elizabeth was being with Kevin, Kevin was quite a soft and delicate person he didn't want her to hurt him unintentionally. "What is it Dennis?" The Beast asked him sensing his unease. "I don't want her to hurt him" he says worried."Let him be for now...He seems to be enjoying it, he deserves to have at least some affection...if it gets too much then you can intervene" The Beast instructed. Dennis nodded keeping a closer eye on it preparing to take over if he needed to.

\--

"Say it again!" she shouts at Kevin, she pumps him faster and bit harder then before.

"Elizabeth" he moans. 

"Tell momma you want to cum!" she shouts again pumping his cock faster.

"I want to cum momma" he begged. 

\--

Dennis kept watching and he wasn't liking what he was hearing, he didn't do anything though since Kevin still looked like he was enjoying it."If it goes any further I'll have to step in" he mumbled.

\--

"Elizabeth smirks picking up pace, slipping her hand up and down with a bit of a twist making her hand move all the way around his shaft. "I can't hear you! You naughty boy!" her other hand slaps the side of his ass hard over and over again.

 

"Uhh please momma let me cum" Kevin begged her. 

"Alright..." she does it just right.

"Uhhh" Kevin groaned as he came "Thank you momma.." he panted heavily.

"Look at this mess you made... with your naughtiness." she rubs her finger over his still sensitive cock and rubs it slightly. she brings her finger up to her mouth and licks his cum off of it. "Mmm, Clean it..or I'll spank you again" she smirks and gets out of the shower to dry off.

Kevin groaned as he cleaned up in the shower. "Kevin are you alright?" Dennis asked him. "Yes Dennis...I, I feel fine" he told him truthfully. He hadn't felt like that in well forever."She wasn't too rough was she?" He asked. "No we're fine thanks Dennis" Kevin reassures him. 

 

 **Later on**.. after Kevin went to take a nap. Elizabeth is in the kitchen whipping up frosting for the cupcakes she made earlier. Humming along with some old tune on the radio. She felt so alive after doing that and almost powerful. she smirks to herself.

Kevin was sound asleep, he hadn't slept this well in ages.

She keeps humming, swaying her hips around as she's getting all the cupcakes frosted.

Dennis couldn't help but feel uneasy about what had happened so he took the opportunity to take the light while Kevin was asleep.

 

Elizabeth heard someone coming down the stairs and she smiled to herself thinking it was still Kevin. "I thought I told you quite clearly if you don't take a nap then you get no cupcakes." she says in a stern but giggling voice.

"Elizabeth it's me" Dennis replied.

"Oh hello.." she grins and dips her finger into the frosting bowl and goes over to him, putting it near his mouth. "Wanna try it?" she asks in almost a seductive tone.

Dennis couldn't help but nod licking the frosting off her finger before holding her hand."We need to talk" he tells her.

"About what?..Big daddy.." she walks past him, slapping him on his already kind of sore ass cheek from earlier.

He hissed as it stung "I don't like what you were doing to Kevin earlier" he told her. "He seemed to be liking it.." she giggles.

"It seemed a little too rough if you ask Me" he sighed.

"Oh was it now?" she gets up in his face and gives him a wicked smirk. slapping his ass cheek again harder.

He hissed again trying not to wince at the pain "Yes..Kevin is a softer man than the rest of us he can't take it" 

"Oh he took it..he took it really good" she slaps him again.

"Stop it" Dennis growled "look I just don't want you hurting him he's been through a lot I don't want him getting hurt again"

"He needs a good roughing, he'll get stronger and feel better." she pokes him in the chest as her motherly/caring side of herself kicks in. "He just loves this momma.." she giggles.

"Yeah but don't you think you took it too far"

"Not at all" she sits on the couch with her legs wide open. "Maybe you should bring him back so I can tell him to lick me and if he doesn't, I'll turn him over my knee and slap his ass some more" she bites her lip, smiling.

 

"Okay what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? what's gotten into you?!" she yells at him, pushing her foot against his inner thigh throwing him off balance a little.

He stumbled only just stopping himself from falling. She gets up and storms off to her room.

Dennis gave her a few minutes to calm down before going up to her room.

She lays on the bed face down.

"Elizabeth" 

"What.." she mumbles into the blanket.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly.

"I guess so"

He walked into her room. "I'm sorry if what I said hurt you...it's just I don't want him getting hurt"

"Are you jealous?"

"No just...protective I've had to look after Kevin for a long time he's my best friend I guess I just don't want him to go through anymore pain"

"Why because you want to go through it and not him? If he complains to you about it then you should be saying all this but until then you really need to stop it." she looks away.

"Your right...I'm Sorry" he apologized.

 

"I'll only do that if he asks me too. Will that make you feel better?"

He nods his head slowly "I can give him the light again now if you want"

"Wait.."

"What is it?"

She slaps his ass again "Now you can" she smirks.

Dennis shook his head with a chuckle before letting Kevin have the light again."I'm sorry momma" he said quietly. 

"You can call me Elizabeth if you like. I'm not mad baby."

"Did I get you into trouble" he asked weakly. 

"No, just had to let Dennis know he didn't need to worry. If you ever need help you will ask for it. You're an adult you can handle that" she smiles at him.

Kevin nodded slowly "It felt good...I haven't felt that way in a long time.

 

"Really? I hope I wasn't to rough with you. I'm sorry I got kind of carried away with the Dominate side of myself. I don't get to show it that often." She looks down looking embarrassed.

"No, No it was okay...I quite liked it" 

"It's funny how you like it because Molly likes that type of thing with Dennis too" she smirks.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup..wait you didn't know that?" she questions raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't..."

"Yeah Molly has daddy issues.."

"Wow...so like me except mine's mommy issues" 

"I'm not sure if that's what's really going on with you but yeah.."

"Well what do you think is going on with Me?" He asked her curiously. 

"I don't know, maybe curiosity? Lack of a lot of experience?" She says bringing him into a hug against her chest again.

 

Kevin gladly leaned into it. "Maybe....I don't really have a lot of experience in that department but with you...I don't know it just felt right" he told her truthfully 

"Well I'm happy you feel comfortable with me" she kisses his head.

Kevin snuggled up to her listening to her heartbeat again, his arm wrapped around her gently. 

 

They both fall asleep together.

 

 **End**.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	87. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb X My Oc Molly. ( Kevin has some questions for Molly)* A kind of part 2 to 'Kevin's Visit' *

Molly just got home from school, kicking off her shoes and throwing her kitty backpack on the chair. she looked so cute in her white pleated short skirt and cute top with suspenders attached. Her hair in a high ponytail. "Dennis I'm home!"

Kevin heard Molly calling out Dennis's name and took a deep breath before walking towards her."Uhh, hi....you must be Molly....I'm Kevin" he introduced himself shyly.

She didn't even hear him talk as she runs up to him and jumps in his arms kissing him deeply "Ooo I missed you so much daddy.." she mewls.

Kevin pulls away slightly."Molly...I'm not Dennis, I'm Kevin"

"Oh I, I'm sorry..." she jumps down and looks embarrassed.

"It's okay...truth is I was hoping to talk to you at some point" he told her nervously.

"You want to talk to muah?" she points at herself.  Kevin nodded shyly. "Elizabeth told me some things about you"

"Oh did she now..what did she say?" she asks bashfully.

"Well she uh...told me about the uh issues that you have" he stuttered.

She blushes hard, her cheeks becoming bright pink, with her mouth a bit slack "Um..um" she stutters more then he does.  "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything...I'm an idiot" he apologized looking down at the floor.

"Oh okay.. What do you want to know?" she asks, biting her lower lip.

"How did it happen?" He asked her slowly.

"You mean what caused it?" she answers shyly as she takes his hand taking him up to her bedroom.

He nodded slowly fallowing her.  

They sit on her bed "Well I don't know if it was my mother who caused it or my father... My mother was never there because she didn't want me and would work long hours to ignore me and, and my father he was home more but at night time after his work and.." she sighs deeply.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

 

"Yes.." she sighs before continuing. "When I was young he ask me to watch bad stuff with him on the tv and he would point at the screen and say 'this is what good girls do to their lovers'. and well I felt funny about it but I also wanted his affection because I felt so lonely.. one day when I was 13 he left to be with some woman out in Cali and left my mom and me. I never heard from him again.." she sighs deeply again.

"Oh Molly...I'm so sorry" Kevin told her softly.

"Elizabeth says It's maybe caused from my lack of real affection, a lack of authority from a strong male figure and love." she pouts.

Kevin nodded "Molly...you don't suppose it could happen to somebody else but instead of it being a father...could it be caused by a mother as well?" he asked her curious to see what she thought.

"I don't know maybe.. although you had more of a lack of a father then a mother. I wish I could figure it out for you.." she rubs her hand gently on his cheek.

He nodded his head."Both my parents kind of sucked at being parents to be fair" he said resentfully.

"Yeah...something we have in common" she starts feeling uneasy and seeks comfort. "I suppose so" he says with a sigh "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

She lays back onto the bed "Will you lay down with me awhile..please?"

"Uhh, yeah of course" he said quietly, laying down beside her.

She lays on her back while he's laying on his side facing her. "Thank you.." her voice so sweet sounding it could cut into any darkness and make it bright again.

 

"For what?" he asked her.

"For staying here with me" she says bashfully.  "That's okay...you've both taken care of us, its the least I can do" he said with a smile.

"It's funny how you and Dennis are very similar, I guess maybe because he was your first alter." she licks her lips looking at him.

"Yeah...he's probably the most like me, except for he's a lot tougher than I could ever be" he says softly staring back at her.

"You seem very strong to me.."

"Not nearly as strong as Dennis" he chuckled.

 

"Don't be so hard on yourself.. I'm sure you are very strong if you try to be.." she takes his hand and brings it to her lips, pressing a kiss to his fingers.

"Thank you Molly" he whispers giving her a small smile.

She gets kind of flushed looking, her heart pounding faster, she kisses his fingers again and again, and begins to suck on the tips of them slowly "Mmm" her eyes close.

Kevin moaned kissing her forehead again and again.

Her pink tongue rubs up against his fingers lightly as she sucks. Her legs fall apart and her hips push up a little "Mmm mm"

Kevin went to kiss her cheek as he moves closer towards her.

One of her legs bends at the knee, showing her panties off to him which is clearly soaked.

Kevin gets a little more confident, his other hand travelling down her body lightly, towards her panties. Molly starts to pant lightly as his fingers get so close to her wet core.

He looks into her eyes to check if she was okay with what he was doing before slipping her panties down her legs. She nods biting her lip.

Kevin slipped a finger inside her and gently rubbing on her clit.

Her hips lift up off the bed "Oooh.." she moans.

He kisses her neck lightly as he carried on rubbing her clit.

"Oh Ooh.." her moans becoming louder. Her hand starts to rub against his bulge in his pants.

"Mmm" he moaned.  "I need you..please" she begs.

He nodded slowly, unbuckling his trousers.

 

She helps him out by unzipping him and pulling his cock out of his underwear. She takes her shirt off and her bra and gets on all fours in front of him.

He pulled his shirt off, leaving himself bare in front of her.

She bends her upper body forwards making her cute ass stick out in the air, indicating she wanted him to ride her from behind.

Kevin breathed out deeply making his way behind her.

Molly had never tried doggy style before and just the thought of it made her heart almost pound out of her chest.

Kevin stroked her body tentatively as he lined his cock up with her core. he kissed her back before slipping inside of her.  Molly pushes back against him causing him to go deeper. "Oomg..." she breathes out.

"Gawgh, you feel so good" he groaned thrusting into her again.

Her legs start shaking as she feels every single inch of him inside her. "Ooh Oh your hitting it..omg faster!"

Kevin moaned as he thrusted faster inside her.

She reaches behind her and pulls her hair tie out letting her blonde locks fall. "Pull on my hair!"

 

Kevin got a clump of her hair in his hand and pulled on it.

"Uuh! uh... uh faster...Ooh daddy!!" she cries out getting close to her climax.

He thrusted faster and deeper inside her kissing her neck. "Oh fuck daddy! Oooh I'm, I'm!!" she cries out climaxing hard around him.

Kevin cums with a groan just after her panting heavily.

Molly's body falls slack underneath him "Oh wow..I love you K bear" she says sweetly and a bit breathy.

 

"I love you too" he said with a tear as he laid down next to her.

"Why are you crying?" she wipes the tear away. pressing soft kisses on his face. "I'm not used to being loved so much" he cried.

"I'm not either, not until I came here and found a new family."

Kevin sniffled as he nodded.

 

She holds him close, falling asleep in his warm arms.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (Story in this novel only.)


	88. A little Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin/Dennis x My Oc's Molly & Elizabeth. ( Dennis feels a bit on edge about Kevin being so close to the girls.)*

Kevin had been in control of the light a lot more frequently the past few days, granted he didn't feel brave enough to leave the safety and comfort of the house but he was definitely more willing to come out, which was definitely progress. The others weren't completely sure what had brought about this change in him, they could hazard a guess what it was but needless to say they were mostly happy for him. Kevin went downstairs to see Elizabeth cooking something in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, did you come down for some warm pie?"

"Yes please momma" he smirked as he said it walking over to her, kissing her cheek lightly.

"You know you don't have to call me that if you really don't want to hun" she says cutting a slice of pie for him.

"But I want to" he whispered kissing her neck.

"Alright..Here's your piece of pie" she says sweetly, handing him his plate.

"Thank you momma" he says again giving her a smile as he took the plate from her. She smiles to herself as she cuts a slice for herself.

Kevin ate the pie with gusto."Mmm Mmm this is so good" he said with his mouthful.

"I thought Dennis was the only one that liked Blackberry pie" she says with a cute smirk as she takes a bite of hers.

Kevin smiled "I like everything you cook" he says.

"Aww I'm honored.." she chuckles. Kevin chuckles."Your welcome momma"

"Do you want another slice or are you done?"

"Maybe just a small slice" he replies. 

"Alright my love" she kisses him on the forehead and goes to cut him another slice.

Kevin stares up at her checking her out with a small smile.

"Here you go" she lays the plate in front of him again. "Oh you got some on your mouth, let me get it" she bends forwards and wipes his mouth off with a warm washrag. "There you go.. all clean"

"Thank you"

"No problem angel."

Kevin tucked into his slice again, finishing it quickly.

"Now you shouldn't eat things to fast or you'll get a stomach ache you naughty boy.." she chuckles and takes his plate to be washed.

 

"Sorry momma, it just tastes so good" Kevin said with a smile.

"Well.. stand up"

Kevin did as he was told.

Elizabeth slaps his ass but not that hard. "Now you know better"

"I'm sorry momma I won't do it again I promise" he groans.

"You know I just want to take care of you and make sure you don't get sick." she says cupping his face gently.  "I know, I'm sorry" he told her staring into her eyes.

"I'm not mad sweetie" she says kissing his face all over.

Kevin grabs her waist pulling her towards him."I love you momma" he whispered kissing her deeply.

"Ooh you being naughty.." she coos, shaking her finger at him. 

"Noo" he said cheekily going to kiss her again.

"Yes you are" she dodges the kiss and runs off into the living room giggling.

Kevin chuckles chasing after her."Why are you running away momma, did I do something wrong?"

"Nope, just wanting to rest awhile" she lays down on the couch. "Can I join you momma?" Kevin pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure sweetheart"

 

Kevin smiled as he curled up on the sofa next to her, his head resting on her breasts as his arms wrapped around her holding her close.

She unbuttons the top part of her dress so her cleavage is exposed "Now you can hear my heart beat."

Kevin sighs contentedly as he closed his eyes and listens to the strong beating of her heart.

"How's it sound?"

"Strong" he murmured.

"Well good" she chuckles. Her hand rubs his back up and down soothingly. "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too momma" he whispered as he played with her hair.

Elizabeth warmly smiles and kisses his forehead. "You like my hair or should I get it cut?"

"Keep it" he told her.

She holds him closer, placing little kisses on his neck.

Kevin lifts his head more to give her more access to his neck as he moaned quietly. Dennis had been watching everything that had been happening and he was starting to get frustrated, he was happy that Kevin wanted to spend more time in the light but he was also a little annoyed about how much attention he seemed to be getting.

Molly comes into the door "Hey I'm home, oh hi there" she chuckles at them on the couch. 

"Hi Molly.." Elizabeth smiles.

"Hey Molly" Kevin says quietly with a small smile.

 

Molly goes over by them and leans down to give Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and also kisses Kevin on the lips. "I'm so glad to be home, ugh I had to run a lot today around the track." she huffs.

"Ohh, that sounds horrible" Kevin said to her. Dennis gritted his teeth as he watched this going on, he should be in this position not Kevin.

"Yeah my legs ache. New teachers suck, they seem to push you to hard." she rolls her eyes. "Kevin may I talk to you..please?"

"Uhh sure" he said reluctantly moving away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiles and nods. Molly takes his hand and leads him into her room and she lays down on her bed "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course...what can I do for you?"

"Come sit"

Kevin sat down on the bed next to her. Molly gets up and takes her shorts off and then lays on her stomach across his lap "Will you rub my legs, they are so sore" she asks sweetly.

"Sure thing Molly" Kevin nodded as he rubbed her sore legs gently. Dennis was staring to get angry now, it was almost like the girls had forgotten about him.

 

"K bear, did you.. I mean..like having fun with me the other night?" she asks shyly.

"Yeah, yeah I did" he told her softly as he continued rubbing her legs. "Don't you dare Kevin, don't you dare" Dennis growled.

Molly reaches down and slips her panties off. "Will you spank me, a little?"

Kevin hesitated as he felt his head sting, but ignored it."Are you sure you want that?" he asked.

"Mmhm" she hums sweetly.  Kevin smacks her ass lightly."You son of a bitch" Dennis shouted losing his cool. She makes a little mewl "More.."

Kevin did it again harder."Like that?"  

"Mmm" she moans lightly.  Kevin did it again over and over, spurred on by her sweet moans

Her hand grabbed at his pant leg and her pussy started to get very wet "Uuuh I need more!"

Kevin nodded as he unbuttoned his trousers. "That's it" Dennis growled "Hedwig give me the light now!" he shouted at the boy."But Miss Patricia told me that Kevin wants to be in the light more" he said confused. "I don't care Hedwig just give me the light" Dennis yelled at him.

Molly gets on all fours again like last time. Kevin smiled as he took off his clothes kissing her back softly before slipping inside of her. 

"Ooh it's so good.." she moans. "I feel it again Mmm"

"Feel what Molly" Kevin asked her softly before thrusting into her gently.

"I feel every inch of you rubbing against my..Ohgawd daddy!" She moans loudly, her hands gripping the blankets.

\--

Kevin moaned as he thrusted into her again enjoying the feel of her tight pussy...then all of a sudden the light was taken from him."Wh, what just happened?" he asked seeing Hedwig looking very guilty "Hedwig?" 

"I'm, I'm sorry Kevin...but he wanted the light so bad...and he was so mad etcetera" Hedwig stammered. 

"Who did...what happened?" 

"Mister Dennis, he was real mad" he told Kevin."Okay" Kevin sighed feeling disheartened as he turned away, feeling guilty "I won't have the light again now...I see I'm getting in the way of things" he muttered."Kevin" Patricia said softly."No...don't say anything...I don't want to talk anymore, just leave me alone" he said with tears in his eyes. Patricia sighed as he walked away from her.

\--

Molly doesn't even notice the change as she's to into the feeling she's having in her core. "Ooh daddy...I'm sooo close"

Dennis grins thrusting into her deeper and harder, the way he knows she likes it."Cum for me Molly" he whispered kissing her back.

"Ohh da...Uuuh!!!" she cries out loudly, getting very tight around his cock as she climaxes.

Dennis came shortly after breathing heavily.

Just a few moments later Molly slides him out of her and she gets down and sucks lightly on his still sensitive cock, cleaning it off for him "Mmm"

"Mmm" he moaned quietly.

When she feels like he's clean enough she sits up and smiles sweetly at him. He smiled back at her.  

 

"My legs feel like jello now but that's better then being sore.." she chuckles and gives him a kiss. Dennis smiled as he kisses her back deeply with a moan. "I'm glad you liked it" he whispered.

Her eyes get wide when she suddenly realizes it's Dennis and not Kevin anymore. "Dennis?"

"Hey Molly long time no see" he says staring into her eyes.

"I was wondering when you would come back" she bites her lip like she's nervous.

"Yes you seemed like you really missed me" he growled disapprovingly.

"But I did miss you..I did"

"Yeah I could totally see how much you both missed me" he whispered angrily leaning towards her. Molly pouts putting her head down "It's just he's.."

"He's what Molly...better than me?"

"He's so much like you..or your so much like him.. It gets confusing." she answers quietly.

"That's your excuse huh?" he said still unhappy. "I'm sorry.." she takes his hand and holds it against her cheek, nuzzling it.

"Was he better than me?" he asked.  "No you always come first" she tells him truthfully.

"No you always come first" she tells him truthfully. Dennis nodded still avoiding her gaze.

"I am sorry.. but please don't be mad at him. He needed both mine and Elizabeth's love too, but that doesn't mean you're any less loved by us"

"Molly you don't understand..he wants to come out more often now, you know what that means...I won't see you as much if that happens"

"Oh.." she tears up.

"I'm not trying to sound selfish but...I don't want that to change, I like what we have"

"Maybe if you talk to him about it you could arrange something?"

"I doubt that will be an option now" Dennis tells her. 

 

She hugs him tightly "I love you"

Dennis hugs her back gently "I love you too" he sighs.

"We will get it figured out"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel.)


	89. Jealous Patricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia/Kevin X My Oc Elizabeth. Patricia may be a little Jealous of Elizabeth now *

Kevin had been promised the light as soon as Dennis had got back from work and he was so excited. He loved spending time with the girls, Molly was so sweet and kind to him and Elizabeth was so protective and loving, she was a lot more dominant but he enjoyed it funnily enough, he loved calling her momma whenever she was around him, he couldn't wait to see his momma again.

Patricia walked towards him noticing the smile on his face."Well Kevin, you look very happy" she said sweetly, she felt happy that the girls had a positive influence on him, she didn't think anything would convince him to come back into the light but she had been proven wrong."Yeah I just can't wait to see Molly and momma...I mean Elizabeth" he stammered, fidgeting nervously.

"Momma?" she questioned raising an eyebrow."Uh... yeah its what I call Elizabeth" he muttered feeling himself blush."But why?" she asked. "Because...I dunno I like calling her that and she likes it when I say it" he stuttered. "I see" Patricia hummed.

"Your not mad are you Patricia?" he asked nervously.

"No, no, not at all, well you two have fun together" she said in a strained voice before walking away in a huff. Kevin just sighed, shaking his head as he waited impatiently for the light to be free so he could see his momma.

\--

Elizabeth was resting on the couch waiting for Dennis to come home from work. She just had baked a cake and had put it in the fridge.

Dennis walked through the front door and smiled when he saw Elizabeth waiting on the couch."Hey" he whispered leaning in to kiss her softly.

She brings him into a big hug and a deep kiss "Mmm I missed you"

"I missed you too" Dennis whispered kissing her more "So Kevin was promised the light soon" he told her softly.

"How do you feel about it?"

Dennis shrugged."I think its nice he wants to come out more...you must be having a positive effect on him" he smirked.

"I just want to know if you or the other's feel left out or anything like that while Kevin's out here?" she stares him in the eye with her face full of concern.

Dennis shook his head."Not that I know of" he said softly.

"Feww glad of that.. I do think of all of you and I love you so." she sweetly whispers in his ear.

"I know you do" he whispered back kissing her cheek lightly.

She gives him one last deep and very passionate kiss "Mmm"

Dennis moaned into the kiss leaning into it. "Enjoying yourself?" she smirks.

"Maybe" he smiles.

"Is he begging for the light yet?" she chuckles as she kisses his neck lightly.

"Ohh yeah, quite loudly I might add" he smirks.

"Aww I guess he wants to play with me just as much as you do, huh?"

"I guess you could say that...he has missed you Liz" Dennis told her.

"Yes I know.." she nuzzles his neck.

"Oh really, how do you know?"

 

"Because I know how much he craves to be near me, kind of like you"

He chuckles "Guess you just have that effect on us"

"Gosh I would hope so" she laughs. Dennis laughs with her "Well I suppose I should give him the light now, he's getting really impatient" He smirked.

"Alright" she gives him one last kiss.

\--

Dennis kissed her back with a smile before giving the light to Kevin who looked down at her shyly.

"Hey sweetheart"

"Hey momma" he said softly smiling at her.

"I baked a cake if you want a piece?" she says sweetly bopping the end of his nose with her finger.

"Yes please"

"Come along then" she takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen and cuts him a nice sized piece laying it on the plate. "Here you go, darling.."

"Thank you momma" he said before digging into his cake quickly.

Elizabeth opens the fridge door and bends over to grab him a drink. "What do you want to drink?"

Kevin couldn't help but stare at her."Orange juice please momma" he said with his mouthful.

She reaches to the back shelf and grabs the juice, after getting it she gets a glass down from the cabinet and pours him a glass, sitting it in front of him. "There you go"

"Mmm, thank you momma"

"You can call me Lizzy too babe, I wont mind" she smirks.

"Do you not like it when I call you Momma?"

"No I do, just you can call me by my name as well if you like" she bends forwards enough to show a lot of her cleavage as she kisses his forehead.

Kevin nodded staring at her cleavage hungrily. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asks seeing his wide eyes.

Kevin reached out to hold her breast gently.

"Ooh naughty hand.." she playfully slaps his hand away, walking past him swaying her hips as she walks out of the room.

Kevin smiled chasing after her.

 

"Oh your chasing me now huh?"

"Uh huh" he grinned.

"Your being bad.." she crosses her arms, which only pushes her cleavage out more.

Kevin can't help but stare at her cleavage."I'm sorry momma" he chuckles.

Elizabeth sits on the couch and sits back, undoing the buttons on her shirt showing more and more cleavage to him.

Kevin moaned as he stared down at her his stare full of want.

\--

Patricia was keeping a close eye on what was going on with Kevin and Elizabeth, she wasn't happy with Kevin calling her that name, she didn't know why but it made her feel jealous.

\--

Elizabeth opens up her shirt and unclips her bra open, since it's one of those sexy bras that open in the front and not the back. Her bare chest on full display.

"Oh wow" Kevin gasps checking her out.

"You act as if you never seen them before" she chuckles.

"They still take my breath away" he says walking slowly towards her.

She leans back more and shakes her breasts a little to tease him.

Kevin leaned in to kiss her."I want you momma" he murmured.

Her eyes flutter close.

Kevin started to unbutton his shirt slowly smiling down at her. Patricia was still keeping a hawk like eye on both of them, ready to step in at any moment.

"Mmm you can lick and suck them if you want my sweetheart.." she says biting her lip.

He nodded kissing down to her breasts, where he sucked on the nipple while holding the other in his hand squeezing it gently.

"Ooh..." she licks her lips as her back arches, pushing her chest more against his face.

Kevin moaned as he switched to the next breast doing the same thing.

"I love you my sweetheart" she coos in his ear.

"I love you too momma" he mumbled staring up at her, wincing as his head started to hurt.

"Oh darling..you can play with momma all you want tonight" she moans.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, Trying to ignore the sharp pain in his head that kept making an appearance.

"Yes..yes anything you want"

"What do you want me to do momma?"

"Do what you want to do to me tonight..just hurry" she groans getting impatient.

Kevin nodded as his hands travelled down her body, taking off her clothes as he went, kissing her softly.

Elizabeth starts to pant, feeling herself getting wet and aroused.

Kevin kissed down her body slowly teasing her.

"Fuc....k" she gets so aroused that she grabs him by the shoulders pulling him up on top of her and kisses him deeply with her tongue rubbing against his.

\--

Patricia couldn't take it anymore and decided to do something, Kevin felt his head really start to hurt and cried out in pain before the light was taken from him.

"Oh baby what's wrong, momma make it better?" she asks breathlessly.

"There will be no need for that" Patricia spoke.

Elizabeth smirks up at Patricia, her eyes still full of lust. "Is there something you need Patricia? You do know it's Kevin's turn to be with his momma, right?" she purrs.

"Why do you insist on letting him call you that?" she asked in a disgusted tone.

"Because it makes him happy" Elizabeth tells her.

"But how, it just sounds wrong"

"If it feels right to him that's all that matters to me" she smirks.

"But why does he call you that?"

"Maybe lack of a woman figure in his life one of a motherly nature but also lack of a lover.. I'm sorry if you didn't exactly fill that void for him Patricia." Elizabeth draws her name out a little.

"How dare you...I was there for him when nobody was, I was the only motherly figure he had"

"Well you must not have hit home that way for him. He needs real contact with the opposite sex and your body doesn't fit in that category now does it?" Elizabeth rubs her thigh up against Patricia's bulge in the pants she's wearing.

Patricia hissed at that."I want him to stop calling you that word" she ordered.

"You can't order him or me.." Elizabeth huffs.

"But its wrong" she told her.

"He likes it.." she purrs.

"He shouldn't"

"Oh he should and there's nothing you can do about it" she says in sassy tone.

"I could keep him away from you" she threatened.

"Aww you wouldn't do that to him, he be so upset with you"

"He'd understand eventually"

"No he would hate you for it, he would hate you for taking the person that can give him everything he needs" she gets close to Patricia's ear "Anything he wants.." she whispers.

"Patricia...give me the light" Kevin shouted. Patricia tried to ignore him."Your encouraging him"

"Am I?" Elizabeth licks Patricia's lips slowly.

 

"Yes you are and I want you to stop" Patricia told her in a dangerously calm voice, her eyes were steely cold. 

"You can't tell me or him what to do" she tells her pushing her nose against Patricia's.

"And why's that?" Patricia asked angrily.

"Because your not the boss of either of us"

Patricia snapped and slapped her hard on the cheek.

Elizabeth's hand cups that side of her face as the stinging pain surges through it.

"You will do well to remember who is in charge of you here...we are your superiors not the other way round" 

Elizabeth pushes Patricia off of her and onto the floor, and storms out of the room.

Patricia follows her upstairs."Don't walk away from me Elizabeth" she shouted.

"Go fuck yourself.." she shouts back.

Patricia growls pinning her to the wall.

"Get off me you mean witch!" she yells in her face.

"No you need to treat us with respect" 

"Don't you mean you?" Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"I mean us" she growled.

"No I've never disrespected them and I can't help it that you're jealous that Kevin calls me momma and not you...that's your problem"

"Your encouraging it you stupid girl and I'm not jealous" she yelled.

"Yes you are Jealous and I don't have to encourage it, he does what he wants and that's okay with me because it's making him happy"

"Shut up...if you won't treat us with the respect we expect then I will have to teach you a lesson" she snarled furiously.

"It's only you going on about it!"

 

"I said shut up" she slapped her again harder before throwing her on the couch.

Elizabeth yelps when she's hit again, falling hard on the couch.

"You think you can get away with this hmm?" Patricia asked as she dragged Elizabeth onto her lap "Let me teach you a lesson" she whispered cruelly slapping Elizabeth's ass hard.

"Oww.." she yelps again and tries to get off Patricia's lap.

Patricia grabs her and holds her down, hitting her again.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Only if you promise you'll stop Kevin from calling you that name" she said smacking her again.

"I can't..it will hurt him and I can't do that" Elizabeth looks down trying not to cry from the pain in her cheek.

"Then you won't see him again" she threatened.

"Your being so selfish"

"No I'm not" she yells slapping her harder breathing heavily.

"Ooh Patricia..." Elizabeth groans and cries in pain holding her face.

She pulls her hair roughly bringing her closer to her."Tell me, who is Kevin's momma?" she hissed in her ear.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I forgive you for what your doing to me but I will not hurt Kevin in anyway no matter what you do or say to me.." Elizabeth cries, closing her eyes waiting for whatever Patricia was about to do to her.

Patricia paused, almost like she was realizing for the first time what she was doing. She gasped letting go of Elizabeth's hair, staggering back away from her.

Elizabeth is visibly shaking with her eyes still closed.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

"You hurt me.."

\--

"Lizzy, what happened?" Kevin asked her in a shocked voice.

She looks him in the eyes "Nothing..I just ran into a door is all."

"Please tell me the truth Lizzy" Kevin begged kneeling down and hugging her.

"Please..just drop it. It really doesn't matter now" she looks away.

 

"Was it Patricia?" he asked seriously, he looked calm but his eyes held pain and anger inside them.

"No, it wasn't your momma, she would never do anything to hurt you ever.." her hand rubbing his cheek.

Kevin took her hand in his, kissing it softly."Please, please tell me the truth momma" he begged.

"Please don't call me that. You call Patricia that but not me.." she sighs deeply.

"But why....what happened?" he asked sadly.

"She deserves it more then I do or ever will because she's been with you since you were young. It isn't right of me to take that away from her" she puts her face in her hands.

"But...I want to call you that...why is that so wrong?" he asks softly.

"Because...she wants you to think of her that way, that loving figure in your life that would do anything for you, show you kindness and care to you in so many ways. A mothers love"

"But I do" he cried.

 

"I know but maybe it's for the best. But who knows maybe one day You can call me your baby's momma" she kisses his forehead.

"No...I won't accept that, she's trying to take away what makes me happy"

"Please let her have this one thing....I can't bare the thought of one of you in pain. Even her" she tears up as she feels her cheek start to swell.

Kevin looks at her heartbroken, holding her close.

"She needs happiness in her life too" right after she says that she puts her hand on her cheek as it starts to even pound with her heart beat because the swelling is getting worse and really starting to show.

 

"But she hurt you" he whispered.

"I let her..I didn't fight back, I just took it all until it stopped"

"I'm sorry momma" he whispered sadly.

"Tell her I'm sorry for hurting her and making her feel left out in that role she was meant for" she whispers in his ear.

"I'm sorry momma" he said quietly .

"I better get some ice on my face...Will you tell Dennis I would like to speak with him, please." she gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Uhh sure" he murmered.

Elizabeth gets the ice pack and lays it gently on her cheek.

\--

Dennis walked in a few minutes later "Liz are you alright?" He asked her.

She sighs deeply lifting her pack to reveal her marked up and swelled cheek. "I forgive her Dennis.."

"Oh my god what the hell happened?" He asked her with a gasp.

"Patricia she..got upset and slapped me a lot"

"What on earth for?" He whispered walking over to her.

"She hates me because Kevin chooses to call me momma and not her.. I tried to make it right with Kevin telling him to call her that but he still does. I don't know what to do now"

"Oh Liz I'm sorry" he said holding her close.

"I don't want any of you to feel pain, that's why I didn't even fight back when she hit me, I just couldn't do it" she kisses him, holding him closer to her.

Dennis nodded slowly kissing her back carefully."She shouldn't have done it, No matter how much it hurts her" he told her.

Elizabeth kisses him more passionately while rubbing his back as she holds him.

Dennis moaned into the kiss rubbing her back comforting her.

"I love you all so much"

"We love you too" he whispered kissing her again softly.

\---

Kevin walks over to Patricia, he wasn't happy with what she did at all. "Patricia we need to talk" he tells her. Patricia sighed knowing what he was going to say."Kevin...I'm Sorry for what happened to Elizabeth..I was angry and hurt and I reacted in a bad way" she apologized. "I'll say, you beat her to a bloody pulp" he cried out. "I am sorry Kevin it's just...hearing You call her that, It hurt me, I was the one who raised you when your own mother didn't want to so hearing you call someone else that it hurt me" she explained with a sigh."I understand that I do, but Elizabeth loves us all so much and the way you treated her was horrible"

"I wasn't thinking straight...I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted her to stop you from calling her that" Patricia said sadly. "But it makes me happy when I say it...I'm Sorry you thought I didn't think about you that way but I do...you were my mother and I love you for that... Elizabeth isn't replacing you she's giving me something I've never had before...a caring and loving partner" Kevin told her. "I am deeply sorry for what I did...can you forgive me" Patricia cried. "You are always forgiven...I just don't want you getting upset that's all, I'll stop calling her momma for you" he said quietly. "I know she doesn't want to hurt us and it is selfish of me to take away something that makes you happy...you can call her that if you want to" she said softly. "Really?, thank you Patricia" he said excitedly giving her a kiss on the cheek "I love you my momma" he said quietly.

"Thank you Kevin" she smiled back happily.

\---

Elizabeth waited on the couch for anyone to talk to her about what was going on. Dennis had left to go find out and it had been a good half hour since he went to lay down.

Kevin asked to have the light again and they obliged, he woke up in the light and looked for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth fell asleep waiting for him. she looked so peaceful when she slept.

Kevin joined her on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her softly.

She smiles in her sleep, cuddling up against him. "Love you..." she whispers.

 

"I love you too momma" he whispered kissing her cheek softly.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	90. Memory Loss Ver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly. Dennis gets hit in the head and loses his memory, version 2. Check out Version one *

Dennis is working on some projects around the place, getting his latter and tools from the tool box.

Molly is at school and Elizabeth is in the kitchen watching a show on a small tv on the counter and chopping veggies on the cutting board for dinner.

Dennis sets up the latter to get something off one of the highest shelf's, he grabs what he needs then it happens... a heavy can of paint falls off with it and hits him on the head.

His body felt thick as he squeezed his eyes open, burning them with the bright light above. His skin crawled at the intrusion as he sat up, reaching out to grab onto something.

Dennis groaned, rubbing the back of his head and blinking rapidly.

 

Elizabeth turns off the tv and turns the radio on to some classical music, the music echoes down the hallway.

Dennis walks towards the sound of the music and sees someone he doesn't recognize."What are you doing here?" he asked her sternly.

She turns and smiles "What's it look like? I'm cooking dinner sweet face"

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her, staring at her suspiciously.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asks with a concerned look on her lovely face.

 

"Get out" he ordered.

"What?"

"I said get out of my house...whoever you are"

She walks up to him and pokes him in the chest "This is my house too you know and because your talking to me this way, no desert for you tonight if you know what I mean" she huffs and walks out going up stairs.

His eyes followed her upstairs, he had no idea what this girl was talking about and didn't trust her one bit.

Elizabeth goes up to the bedroom and gets into her black slip nightie and sits at her mirror brushing out her lovely dark hair.

Dennis was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, staring at her suspiciously, his arms folded and his expression stern.

She looks up at him in the mirror "What, you come up thinking you can get a piece now? After all that? Why should I?" she asks looking mad.

 

"I don't know who you are or what you want...just get out of the house or I'll drag you out" he told her running his hand over his head.

She stands and looks at him "Just try it bud.. but until then I'm going to bed" she turns down the bed and slips under the covers.

Dennis groaned before dragging the covers off of her and picking her up roughly.

"Dennis what are you doing!" she tries to squirm out of his grasp.

He froze when she said his name."How do you know my name?" he growled.

"What do you mean? I've always known your name.." she breathes hard in his arms.

Dennis drops her as he staggers backwards, shaking his head.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I don't know who you are?"

"I'm your Elizabeth.."

 

Dennis stared at her blankly, leaning against the wall.

Elizabeth starts to walk to him when the door slams downstairs getting their attention and a girls voice rings out "I'm home!"

"Who the hell is that?"

"It's Molly.. she's home from cheer"

"Who's Molly?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend, your lover, your babygirl and all the other names you call her" she giggles.

"No, no, no....I'm supposed to be good" he stammered starting to panic.

 

"Just go ask her she'll tell you"

"No this is a trick...it has to be" he said shaking.

"Dennis bear are you home?" Molly yells from the living room.

"No" he mumbled.  Elizabeth sighs "Just go see her"

He shook his head "I'm supposed to be good" he whispered.

"Well you better go see her before I make you...dirty" she picks the right words out on purpose.

Dennis's eyes widened when she said that.

"What's the matter? hm...don't like getting dirty?" she licks her lips at him.

"Stop" he trembles feeling weak.

 

Molly comes upstairs and see's him "Hi Dennis bear.." she smiles at him.

"No this is wrong, this is so wrong" he cries as he sees how young looking Molly was.

"Aw did you miss me? Come on hun" Molly takes his hand to lead him into her room.

"No, let go of me" he shouts, pulling his hand away and running into another room shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Molly comes up to the door and knocks gently "Tell me what's the matter baby? I'll fix it"

"I don't know who you are!" he shouts in anguish.

"I'm your Molly, your babygirl you know me..please open the door so we can talk"

"No!" he shouts breathing heavily as his whole body continued to shake.

She sighs softly "I'll dance for you.."  

Dennis shakes his head and says nothing. 

"Please let me just talk to you at least, please don't push me away"

Dennis sighs unlocking the door, knowing he was probably going to regret it. She comes in and closes the door behind her, leaning against it. "Please talk to me"

"I don't know who you are" he tells her.

"Well I'm Molly and we met a year and half ago, I was kidnapped by you and the horde and we ended up being together and still are to this day" she smiles sweetly.

"Sounds a little messed up" he whispered.

 

She walks over to where he's standing and she can't help but jump in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him. "Mmm"

Dennis pulls away instantly."Stop" he tells her.

"Why?" she asks breathy.

"I don't know you, then you do something like that....its not right" he says shakily.

"But I told you, you do know me. Don't you trust me?" she whispers as she kisses his neck.

"I don't trust myself"

"Please kiss me" she sweetly begs. He shakes his head not even looking at her.

She pouts and gets down.

"I'm sorry" he whispers.

Molly walks out of the room with her head down. Elizabeth tells her in the hallway "Don't worry I'll get him goin" she smirks and enters the room with him.

"Not you too" he groans.

Elizabeth smirks as she starts to sway her hips slowly then shaking her breasts. "Like what you see?" as she says that the top part of her nightie falls down exposing her chest fully.

Dennis refuses to look at her.

She walks over to him, rubbing her hands on his strong chest while she keeps swaying.

Dennis steps back from her."Stop it....why are you doing this?"

 

"Trying to help you remember us..and besides that, I'm really wanting your cock deep inside my pussy right now.." she bites her lip.

Dennis shivered when she said that."Your just using me" he said suspiciously.

"Using you for what?" she leans back on the bed and slips her panties off.

"Sex...you obviously know I can't say no...your using it against me!" he shouts trying to run

"But I don't want you to say no..I want you to pound my pussy so soo good" She rubs her hands on her chest then down all the way to her thighs, rubbing really close to her already wet entrance.

"No, stop...I don't want to" he shouts.

"But I want you sooo bad.." she closes her eyes and starts to finger herself.

"Stop..please" he trembles, feeling himself become aroused by what he was seeing "You'll hurt me" he cries.

"No I wouldn't hurt you my darling...Ooh uhh" she lets out a moan.

 

He lets out a moan, crawling towards her.

She starts to move her fingers faster "Ooh oh!" her moaning getting louder.

Dennis made his way over to her panting at the sight of her wet pussy.

"UUh fuck ooh!" she pants and moans.

Dennis kisses her thigh softly.

"Ooh Dennis..." she pants harder.

He moans as he kisses up her legs making his way to her pussy.

"Please baby please I want it soo much" she moans.

 

Dennis licks her gently with a moan.

Her head tilts back as she cries out. Dennis gets a bit bolder and sucks on her clit, rubbing circles on her thighs with his hands.

"Ooh gawd!" she cries out louder.

He sticks his tongue inside of her with a groan.

"Mmmm Dennis...I need you"

He pauses to look up at her."Promise you won't hurt me" he begs her, the initial fear returning in his voice.

She smiles down at him "Not unless you want me too?" she says playfully.

Dennis nodded unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He looked up at her staring at her longingly.

She stops him from unbuttoning his shirt "Nah uh lets get right to it" she reaches down and unzips his pants, sliding her hand inside his underwear taking his cock out and begins to rubbing it against her wetness "Mmm"

 

"Uhh that feels good" he moaned. Elizabeth pushes his hips forwards making him slide into her fast. Dennis moaned as his head tilted back in pleasure.

"Move faster baby!" she shouts grabbing at his hips. He did as she said groaning loudly.

"If it will make you feel better, take control of me." She stares up into his eyes. "I know you want too"

"But...I'm supposed to be good" he mumbled.

"You think your being good now?"

"I...I shouldn't be doing this" he stammered. "Yeah but you are baby.." she kisses him softly. "Mmm"

 

Dennis tries to pull away.

Elizabeth pushes on his lower back making him slam into her again. "Do you really want to leave?"

"Mmm" he moaned.

"Or do you want to be Molly's tight little pussy instead?" she smiles.  Dennis stared at her before crashing his lips against hers passionately.

"Mm" she kisses back, rubbing circles on his back.Molly's in the doorway in her pjs standing there watching them.

He thrusts into Elizabeth deeply, moaning into the kiss.

Molly keeps staring at him, she bites her lip feeling aroused and her hand rubs up her tank top and she pinches her nipple lightly. The floor creaks just enough for Dennis to hear it.

Dennis moans as he watches thrusting into Elizabeth deeply.

Elizabeth cries out climaxing suddenly around him."OOh Dennis!"

Dennis kisses her passionately.

Elizabeth's laying there breathing hard while Molly walks up to the bed standing next to it looking at Dennis right in the eyes.

 

Dennis was staring right back at her. "Please remember me daddy.." she says with a sad pout.

Dennis sighed sadly, bowing his head sadly."I'm sorry....I just can't" he whispered. She gets up on the bed with him and hugs him "That's okay I still love you.."

Dennis leans into the hug, placing his head on her shoulder. "My Dennis bear.." she says kissing his cheek.  He sighed sadly."I'm sorry I don't remember"

Elizabeth looks at the both of them hoping something might jar his memory, with a sigh she takes off her choker necklace she forgot to take off before bed that covers her scar on her neck.

Dennis stared at the scar, reaching out to touch it almost a glint of recognition seemed to be seen in his eyes as he did.

"Dennis?" she reaches out to him and cups his cheek.

He was still staring at the scar, studying it as he traced it lightly with his finger.

She smiles and leans forwards more for him.

"Elizabeth?..." he whispers shakily, staring into her eyes.  "Hi baby" she smiles.

"Hey" he says softly cupping her cheek breathing heavily.

"Dennis bear?" Molly asks him teary eyed.

"Hey Molly" he says turning to face her.  She wraps her arms around him tightly "I missed you sweetheart"

"I missed you too...I'm sorry" he whispered holding her close.

 

"It's okay, I'm just glad your back to normal again" Elizabeth gets in on the hug and they all fall asleep together.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel.)


	91. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. ( Molly gets love letters from a boy at school )*

Molly comes home from school and has an envelope in her hand, she puts it under the back of her shirt so she could sneak it up to her room. she starts to tip toe through the living room to get to the stairs.

Dennis was asleep in his room after a stressful day at work and doing overtime the day before he was exhausted so he decided to have a nap.

She see's his door open and tries to sneak past it as quiet as a mouse so not to wake him, the floor creaks and her eyes get very wide as she peaks over her shoulder to see if he woken up.

Dennis heard the floor creak and woke up with a groan, he turned to see Molly standing outside.

 

Molly gets this look on her face of pure 'Oh crap I've been caught' and bolts to her room.

Dennis stared at the direction she ran in feeling confused. He got up and walked towards her room, knocking on the door gently."Molly?" he asked.

"Just a minute!" she says, trying not to sound to panicky. She takes the envelope out and quickly shoves it under her pillow. "Okay you can come in now"

Dennis opened the door, looking at her with a concerned face."Are you alright Molly?" he asked.

"Yes...I just didn't want you to see that I forgot to make my bed this morning. But I just did so uh it's all good now"

Dennis nodded walking towards her and taking her hands in his."I was just worried that's all" he told her softly.

She smiles at him, blushing hard.

He leans in and kisses her gently "How was school?" he whispered.

"It was good, I uh got an A- in shop "

"Wow, good job baby" he praised kissing her again.

She blushes again since she loves getting praise from him "Mmm"

"Mmm, I really want you right now" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Mmm you do?" she whispers back, and forgetting that envelope was still under her pillow.

 

"Uh huh" he mumbles his hands travelling up her back.

"I love it when you rub your nice strong hands on me" she coos.

"Oh you do huh..anywhere in particular you want my hands to rub on you?" he asked her seductively kissing down her neck.

"Oh my Dennis bear.." she mewls.

Dennis pulls at the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head. She giggles and reaches down unbuckling his pants.

He smiles unclasping her bra, moving his hands up her body.

Molly softly kisses him, enjoying his warm hands on her skin. Her hand starts to pump his already hard member, not fast but nice slow full strokes.

 

Dennis moans, kissing her back as his hands went to her skirt pulling it down slowly.

She stops his hand and moves it to the hem of her panties. "Leave the skirt on"

"Mmm, but why?" he groans.

"Hey at least your getting my panties off" she giggles.

Dennis smirks as his finger moves to her clit.

"Ooh mmm" she lightly moans. The envelope was siding out from underneath the pillow as they moved around.

Dennis was too engrossed in kissing Molly's body to notice the envelope, he moaned as he slipped a finger inside of her.

She arches her back enjoying his lips on her body.

Dennis holds her down gently trying to keep her still as he sucked on her hardened nipples, licking them and nipping at them gently before he added another finger inside of her.

"Oh Dennis..ooh" she pants.

He pumps his fingers inside of her."I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too.." she breathes, holding onto the blanket and her other hand pumping him faster.

"Uhh, Molly" he groans.

Molly does it faster, really using her wrist.

Dennis hits his climax groaning loudly, pumping his fingers inside of her deeper.

Molly moans into his neck as she climaxes right after him. "Omy Dennis.."

Dennis puts his head on her neck, panting heavily."I love you" he whispers again kissing her neck.

"Mmm I love you too sweetiepie" she coos in his ear.

Dennis smiles, rolling off of her, laying on the bed beside her.

Molly gets up and slides on her shirt "I'll be right back, I'm going to go clean up a bit" she smiles and goes to the bathroom.

Dennis grins feeling pretty good about himself as he laid on the bed. He turned his head and noticed an envelope on the bed with Molly's name on it, he picked it up curiously opening up the letter, as he read it he felt his heart shatter and he started to feel jealous.

**The letter reads...**

**(** **Molly, I've been watching you again and I have to tell you how much I think about your eyes, your hair how it flows in the wind and how soft your skin looks and how much I love to touch it. Feel it under my finger tips. I want to glide into that pretty pink opening of yours until you scream my name.. I sure hope you have been enjoying my letters to you. -Danny. xoxo)**

 

Dennis felt angry as he read the letter, the last part got to him the most, there was more than one letter and that hurt him.

The other letters she hid under her mattress and they got even more vulgar sounding also including lovely dovey stuff and poems.

Dennis couldn't take it anymore and got up and left slamming the door to his room loudly, breathing heavily getting angrier.

Molly's taking a hot shower in her bathroom, enjoying the warmth of the water as it runs down her taunt little body, she sighs feeling relaxed. Unaware of Dennis and what he just seen.

Dennis was getting so angry he hit the wall, over and over not caring that he busted up his knuckles. He went downstairs to clean them and they hurt like hell, he had tears in his eyes but it wasn't from the pain of his knuckles, it was the hurt he felt.

 

After her shower Molly gets into her pjs since she'd be home for the rest of the evening and she goes downstairs with something she made for Dennis. "Dennis bear?" she softly calls out to him.

"What do you want?" he asked sadly.

"Look I made this for you today at school in art class" she smiles and holds up a painting of some flowers on a grassy hill in a ray of sunshine.

"That's lovely Molly" he sighs, he did mean it, it was a nice painting but right now his heart hurt too much to care that much.

"Are you okay?" she asks taking his hand in hers.

"Who's Danny Molly?" he asked her.

 

Her sweet lips part when he asks that and she gulps. "Umm"

"I read the letters Molly" he told her.

"The, the letters.." she stutters.

"Yeah like this one" he growled slamming one of them on the worktop.

Molly looks down and pouts "He's just a boy from my school.."

"A boy writing you letters like that?"

"Mhm" she bites her bottom lip.

"Do you like it?" he asked her dangerously calm.

"Only a little..the words I mean, not him though." she kind of shy's away a little from him.

"I see" he says.

 

"I was going to burn the letters when you weren't home..I didn't want you to get upset" she pouts.

"Too late" he tells her.

"But I'm telling the truth.. he sends me those, I don't ask him too I square."

"But why didn't you tell me about it before, I would have liked to have known beforehand...not find out like this, we could have figured it out together" he told her sadly.

"I,I got to scared too" she walks into the living room and sits on the couch.

Dennis sighed staying where he was not sure what else to say, he really didn't want to talk about it.

Molly rolls over on the couch and ends up falling asleep while waiting for him.

Dennis was cleaning the dishes doing everything he could to avoid having this conversation.

Molly finally wakes up and walks up behind him wrapping her arms around his upper back "You're ignoring me, aren't you?"

Dennis tensed up and didn't say anything.

"Please say something" she sweetly begs.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked her.  "That your not mad at me and that you still love me" she sobs into the back of his shirt.

 

Dennis sighs looking down."I'm not mad...I'm hurting" he told her.

"Please don't hurt, I'm sorry I kept it from you..I was worried that you would think I messed around with him. I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry!" she cries.

Dennis sighs hating watching her cry like that, so he turned around and held her close.

She holds on to him tightly. "I'm sorry I liked some of the words..I get so confused when crazy things like this happen.."

"Shh, baby its okay...its my fault for getting jealous so easily" he whispered kissing her forehead gently.

 

She looks up at him "You are my everything" she whispers softly.

"And you are mine" he smiles looking down at her.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This story only in this novel)


	92. Within Her Ver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. ( Elizabeth is a bit moody lately. Oh what could it be? Version 2*)

Dennis walked downstairs hoping that Elizabeth wasn't down there. He wasn't sure why but she had been in an extremely bad mood with him recently, they had been arguing near on every day over stupid reasons. "Crap" he muttered under his breath when he saw her sat in the living room, "Oh well may as well get this over with" he thought, sighing heavily as he came downstairs.

Elizabeth looks over at him briefly "You know I asked you to go to get food today and you still haven't done it. How are you expecting me to cook dinner without it, hmm?" she asks in frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry...I was cleaning the bathroom, I'll go get it now" he sighed frustrated, walking to the kitchen to get the car keys.

"What we're you doing in there besides cleaning, hmm? Maybe wasting time jerking off?"

"No...I was cleaning the mess your makeup left in there!" he growled feeling himself getting angry.

"Oh pipe down.." she rolls her eyes.

"Pipe down?...how about you stop trying to cause fights over stupid things?" Dennis lashed out.

 

"Stop yelling at me! Your the one that keeps flaking out on stuff around the house and making it harder for me! like now your wasting time go get the damn food!" she shouts.

"Babe, just calm down, I'll go get it now" he told her, holding his hands in surrender.

She plops back down on the couch staring at the tv, her breathing much harder.

"What's gotten into you lately Elizabeth?, your not usually like this" Dennis asked.

She sighs deeply "Please just go already or you'll mess up the schedule."

Dennis shook his head sadly."Alright...I'll be back soon" he told her, opening the door to leave.

After he leaves she goes to the kitchen and gets out the pans she needs.

 

Dennis took his time getting the food, he really didn't want to go back home but he wanted to try and sort out whatever was bothering her, so he grabbed the bags and drove back home.He opened the door and went into the kitchen with the bags of food putting them on the side for her.

"Took you long enough.." she huffs.

"I know...the traffic was bad" he told her.

 

"No you took your sweet ass time because you didn't want to be around me. If your going to lie..be better at it." she huffs again taking out everything she needs from the bags.

"Can you blame me...we've been fighting every night for days and I don't even know why"

She pokes him in the chest with her finger "I can tell you why..you..you been slacking off and it's pissing me off! Do I have to do everything around here? and you know what else, you been sucking at making love to me for awhile now. I think it's because you been thinking of the latest impure's!" she shouts at him.

"Liz I've been doing overtime at work, you know that...as for the impure's...you should know I don't feel anything for them, I love you" he argued.

"You don't have to love them for your dick to get hard for them..now do you hmm?" she huffs.

"I haven't done anything to them I swear...I'm sorry if I haven't given you what you wanted"

"You're such a snake Dennis.." she walks past him out of the room.

"How am I a snake?" he shouts.

"Because you are, you're nothing but a dirty snake!" she shouts back at him.

"What have I done, really what have I done?"

Elizabeth goes upstairs and gets in the shower.

 

Dennis sighs, sitting on the sofa putting his head in his hands.

"What on earth is going on Dennis?" Patricia asked him."Nothing...me and Elizabeth had a fight again" he mumbled "Again?...what is going on with you two?" she asked. "I dunno...she won't tell me, I don't know what I've done or why she's mad" he sighed. 

"You'll figure it out I'm sure, she loves you very much" Patricia reassured him."I don't know right now...its like she hates me" he chuckled nervously."We'll figure it out, we will" Patricia told him. Dennis nodded his head.

 

Elizabeth gets out of the shower and had been in there a good while masturbating because she wanted to ease some of her stress. She gets in her nightie and panties and dries her hair.

"I'll find out for you Dennis" The Beast growls. "You don't have to" Dennis said."Ohh believe me I do...your constant bickering has to stop" he argued with him, Dennis sighed. "Fine, if you think you can talk some sense into her...you can talk to her" he said giving the light to The Beast. The Beast stood up and walked upstairs to Elizabeth, pushing the door, making it swing open.

Elizabeth is laying in bed "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yes" The Beast told her with a shrug looking down at her "What is going on between you and Dennis?" he asked with a purr.

"Just leave me alone.." She turns over on her side facing away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me" he growled grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him, straddling her so she couldn't move.

"I can if I want to..who died and made you king of the roost?" she mock growls back.

"I just want the truth" he whispers in her ear.

"The truth of what? That I feel moody and I'm not sure why? Is that what you want me to say?" she huffs.

"It's a start" he growled, he smelt her and there was something about her that was off "You smell different" he commented.

She sighs "Oh is that the greatest insult you got?"

"No I'm serious...your scent, its different" he told her leaning closer to her and smelling her.

"Soap?"

 

"Something deeper than that...inside" he told her reaching for her abdomen, taking a deep breath in "Well, well" he growled staring at it "I need to make sure" he told her dragging down her panties, making his way down to her pussy.

"What in the world are you doing?" she says getting nervous.

"I need to check something" he told her, lapping at her juices, tasting her...she tasted different.

"Uuh.." she lightly moans.

He carried on doing that, trying to make her cum.  "Oh fuck.." she moans a bit louder.

 

"Cum for me Elizabeth" he growls at her sucking on her harder.

Elizabeth bites her lip when she cums suddenly, grabbing at his shoulder hard.

The Beast tasted her, licking her clean before leaning back in shock."So it is true" he gasped looking at her softly.

She sighs deeply "What?"

The Beast puts a hand on her abdomen, staring into her eyes. Elizabeth's eyes get wide as she realizes what he's telling her.

"You might want to take a test to be sure but....I'm pretty confident its true" he told her softly.

She starts to cry feeling over joyed and overwhelmed at the same time.

The Beast leaned his forehead on hers, holding her close as she cried."Shh, it's okay, it's okay" he whispered to her.

Elizabeth sighs deeply and looks into his eyes "I'm so sorry how I've been acting.. I didn't know why I felt so moody. I love you all of you so much.."

"We love you too" he said looking down at her abdomen again "Do you want to tell Dennis or shall I?" he asked her.

"I'll tell him" She smiles and gives him a quick kiss before he hands over the light to Dennis.

Dennis stared back at her nervously, not knowing what to expect.

Elizabeth kisses him passionately, wrapping her arms around him.

Dennis kissed her back, but was surprised at her sudden change in mood."Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"Yes..I am" She takes his hand and lays it on her stomach. "We are.." she warmly smiles.

 

Dennis stared into her eyes, then down at her stomach, then back at her again."You mean..." he asks quietly.

"Yes Dennis you're going to be a daddy"

Dennis stared at her in shock."Your serious?"

"Yes baby, The Beast could smell it" She chuckles.

Dennis broke down in tears."Liz" he cries. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Aww hun"

"I'm gonna be a father" he said in disbelief. "I'm sorry baby that I've been so moody to you" she pouts.

"Its okay" he whispered to her looking down at her stomach, stroking his thumb up and down it.

Elizabeth lays down on her side and gets him to lay down with her facing her. They make out for while, holding each other close.

"Liz?" he whispers.

"Yes Babe?"

 

"I'm scared" he says staring down at her stomach again "I don't know if I'm cut out to be a father" he said nervously.

"Oh babe you are, you are strong willed and I know you will protect our child no matter what. You will be wonderful and very loving father" She kisses softly.

He kisses her back gently."I guess I'm just worried....my parents weren't exactly the best" he sighed staring at her worriedly.

"I guess that just means you will try extra hard to be the best father ever to this child, you and the others"

He nodded placing his hand back on her stomach again."I still can't believe this is happening" he told her softly.

"Go spread the news babe" she smiles.

"Its a girl" he said, smiling happily.

"You think so?"

"Yeah" he whispered moving his head down to kiss her stomach.  "Mmm I love you" she whispers.

 

"I love you too...both of you" he said resting his head on her stomach "Hey little one, daddy loves you very much" he coos.

Elizabeth chuckles thinking how cute he sounds and how happy she feels knowing they will be a wonderful team for their child.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel :) )


	93. The Joys Of Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast/Patricia X My Oc Elizabeth. (Elizabeth in her early stages of Pregnancy feels some Hormone changes )*

For about 3 days straight now Elizabeth and Dennis had been at it, doing it like bunnies because Elizabeth now pregnant was getting those urges quite often do to hormone changes. Dennis was exhausted and a bit sore in certain areas from doing it so much.

She is in the kitchen making stew for dinner, humming to herself. The smell of the food smelling so good going into all the rooms of the downstairs. Dennis is laying on the couch resting, almost thinking about putting some ice on his balls even, she had bounced on him one to many times that same day.

 

He sighed heavily, they both knew that her urges could get stronger because of the baby but even he was struggling to keep up.

"Dinner's ready hun!" she shouts from the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second" he called back getting up slowly trying not to make the soreness worse.

Elizabeth fills his bowl and sets it down on the table for him. "I made cornbread to go with the stew" she tells him with a big smile on her face.

"Your so good" he smiles at her.

"Oh am I?" she gives him a kiss before setting down with him with her bowl.

"Oh yes" he kisses her back with a smile.

"Eat up hun, you're going to need your strength" she winks at him, taking a mouth full of stew from her spoon.

"Ugh, can we take a break for today babe...I'm really sore, I honestly don't think I can do it anymore" he pleads.

She just chuckles and takes another sip of her soup "Do you like the stew?"

 

"Yeah, its really good" he tells her, narrowing his eyes at her change of subject.

"I could rub your thighs if you want me too? Sweetheart."

"Oh yeah...that might help"

"You finished or do you want some more?" she points at his bowl.

"I might have some more, if that's okay?" he smiled.

"Sure hun I made plenty since I've been eating more too" she chuckles lightly, adding more stew to his bowl. "Here you go"

"Thank you" he smiles, eating the stew slowly.

Molly comes in rubbing at her eye looking tired.

"Hey Molly" Dennis said smiling at her.

She walks over to him and gives him a little kiss. "Hey.."

"Do you want some stew?" Elizabeth asks her.

"No thanks I ate earlier I'm just really tired from cheer. We all had to really step up tonight because one of the girls on the team got sick, so one less then it makes it harder" Molly says sighing.

"Aww, get some rest baby girl" Dennis tells her softly.

 

"I plan on it" she smiles and then gives him another kiss before going upstairs to her room.

Dennis chuckles before finishing his stew.

Elizabeth takes his bowl and puts it into the sink. "Are you ready for your rub down?" she smirks at him.

"Uhh, sure"

She takes his hand and leads him back into the living room "Sit back and relax babe"

Dennis did what she said waiting for whatever she had planned next.

She gets down in front of him and starts to rub on his thighs, working the muscle's out. "How's that feel hun?"

"Uhh, good" he sighed contentedly.

She does it harder, really trying to work the kinks out. Dennis moans enjoying himself as his muscles relaxed.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" she chuckles. "Yeah" he smiled down at her. She unzips him trying to get back into his pants again.

Dennis moaned reaching for her hand."Not yet" he whispered.

 

"Why not?"

"I just...it hurts" he muttered embarrassed.

She rubs his cheek with her hand "Aww poor baby.."

Dennis kisses her palm softly."I'm sorry" he murmured.

"Don't be sorry love" She smiles as she slips her hand into his underwear, rubbing on his cock directly.

"Uhh, Liz what are you doing?" he moaned.

"Well, rubbing out all the kinks"

Dennis moaned again leaning his head back on the sofa.

Elizabeth gently pulls his cock out of his pants and leans forwards kissing the head, letting the precum soak into her sexy lips. "Don't tell me I dried you out today?" she jokes.

"I hope not" he chuckled.

"Mm" she begins to lick and kiss his shaft being gentle with him so not to hurt him.

Dennis hissed in pleasure as he felt her tongue.

 

"That's it I have too.." she gets up and takes her panties off and gets on his lap sliding down on him. She rides him for a good 20 minutes and they come together. She leans her forehead against his breathing hard. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said panting "And you little one even if you are making mommy horny" he smirked placing a hand on her bump, where their child was growing inside her.

She chuckles as she gets up to slip her panties back on. "Maybe I should get that chocolate mousse made after I take a shower. Maybe Patricia like to help me make it?"

"Yeah sure, though I think she's a little bit nervous about being around you when your like this" Dennis smirks.

"Ha ha I think she's safe for awhile hun and besides as soon as she's in the light she's at full strength and you can rest awhile. Unless if anyone else wants to help me?" 

 

"Yeah...I could do with a little rest" he nodded.

"Alright sweetie, you pick whoever you want to take over and rest good. I'll be in the shower" she gives him a little kiss before leaving to go get cleaned up.

\--

Dennis smiled as he closed his eyes."If anyone wants the light now's the time" he told the others. "Is she...I mean are her urges under control now?" Patricia asked him nervously."For now yes" he told her with a smile, she nodded before taking the light.

\--

Elizabeth hums to her belly as she lets the warm water wash over her body, relaxing her muscles. You can hear her sweet hums from downstairs.

Patricia hears her and walks upstairs.

She continues to hum, rubbing her belly gently with the soap.

Patricia knocks on the door quietly

"Come in"

Patricia opened the door slowly and walked inside.

"Is there something you need?" Elizabeth asks softly.

"Dennis told me that you might need help making a chocolate mousse" she said quietly.

"Oh yes, I uh told him after my shower. Would you come in here and rub my shoulders please?"

"Of course" she replied, getting in the bath with her, rubbing her shoulders "How's the baby my dear?" Patricia asked curiously. When Dennis told the others, all of them were very excited and always asked him about it.

"The heartbeats good when I got my ultrasound last week. You can just make out the fingers and toes now." she sighs softly.

"That's wonderful my dear" Patricia said softly.

Elizabeth takes ahold of Patricia's hands and lays them on her belly and she rests the back of her head against Patricia's shoulder, sighing sweetly with her eyes closed. "I'm so lucky to have you and the other's"

"We're the lucky ones Elizabeth, we never thought any of this would have been possible for us" she whispers.

Elizabeth turns her head to kiss Patricia on the cheek. "I love you.."

"We love you too Elizabeth" she smiled sweetly.

She kisses Patricia on the cheek again and then the corner of her mouth "Ooh my sweet darlings" she coos.

Patricia's hands travel up and down her body, holding her close.

 

Elizabeth enjoys her touch, leaning her back further against Patricia's front. "That feels so nice" she hums.

Patricia smirked at her as one of her hands settled on the growing baby bump that was starting to show. "We still can't believe we're going to have a baby" she sighed.

"Are you still going to love me when I'm as big as a house?" Elizabeth chuckles.

Patricia chuckled back "Of course" she tells her.

She lays her hands on Patricia's guiding them around on her small belly then moving one of Patricia's hands up to her breast. "Mmm just think after the baby comes then these will be bigger" she giggles.

"Uh oh, how will Dennis cope?" she smirked.

Elizabeth turns around to face her, putting her arms over Patricia's shoulders to give her kisses on the lips "Mmm"

Patricia kisses her back.

 

"What does The Beast think of what's going on?" she asks suddenly.

"I'm not sure dear...he doesn't really talk about it in all honesty" Patricia answers.

"Oh.." she looks away with a sadden look on her face.

"What is it dear?" Patricia asks her.

"I just thought he be excited too like you and the other's. But it sounds like he's not"

"Well you can talk to him yourself if you like" she suggested.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to bother him since he's to busy not caring anyways.." Elizabeth gets out of the tub and starts to dry off.

"I don't think its that...I think he's just not sure how to react to it" she told her.

"I think I'll skip on making dessert tonight and just go to bed" Elizabeth walks into the bedroom, getting her night gown and panties on.

Patricia sighed sadly getting out of the bath as well, after getting changed she went downstairs into the kitchen and decided she would make the mousse for Elizabeth to cheer her up.

 

Elizabeth is under the covers feeling sadden. Molly comes in to check on her and sits by her side, rubbing her belly gently "I over heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Yes..I just feel like maybe not everyone is so thrilled about me having a baby..I'm just confused" Elizabeth sighs deeply. Molly wipes her tears running down her face "Don't be sad Lizzy.."

Patricia walks up the stairs with the chocolate mousse and knocked on her door.

"Come in" Molly answers.

Patricia walked inside. "I made the chocolate mousse for you...I uh thought it might cheer you up" she said setting it down on the table.

"Thank you hun" Elizabeth says sitting up a bit.

"Well I'm going back to bed, night you two" Molly says as she leaves.

"I'm sorry if what I said upset you" Patricia said to Elizabeth sadly.

"It's not you I'm upset with..I guess I'm expecting to much from him. I don't know I'm just confused" she says and eats a spoon full of her mousse "Thank you for this"

"That's alright dear...I do feel like you should talk to him about your feelings, who knows he might just be as nervous about it as we are" Patricia told her.

"Maybe he doesn't want it.." she looks up into Patricia's eyes.

"I don't think its that...talk to him" she whispered resting her head on Elizabeth's gently.

"Fine.." she sighs deeply.

 

Patricia nodded kissing her softly before leaning back and giving The Beast the light. "I heard you wanted to talk" he spoke.

"Yes" she doesn't look him in the eye.

The Beast leans towards her kissing her cheek. "Talk to me Elizabeth" he purred.

"Do you...want our child?"

The Beast stares at her stomach looking at the bump before looking back at her. "Of course I do...why wouldn't I?"

"Because you have been so quiet about it and I felt like maybe you didn't want a child"

"No its not that I'm just..." The Beast paused trying to think of the word. Elizabeth sighs deeply scooting down in the bed more.

 

"Nervous Elizabeth....I'm terrified" he stammered looking away embarrassed.

"Why?" she asks taking his hand in hers.

"I don't want to hurt the child...I know you would never forgive me if anything happened to them"

"Why do you think you would?"

"Look at me...I'm a monster, I shouldn't be around something so delicate, so fragile as a baby...I get angry and I can't always control my rage, I'm worried I'll either hurt you or the baby" he said sadly hanging his head low.

"You have never hurt me.. unless I asked you too" she smirks tilting his chin up for him to look at her. "I don't think you would hurt your own"

He puts a hand on her stomach. "This child...deserves the best, I don't want to screw that up" he muttered.

She lays her hand on his "You won't. Both you and Dennis will be our baby's protector"

"You trust me with that...you know how dangerous I can be"

"I know you would never hurt us and besides that you are Kevin's protector and Kevin is The father of this child too, so I know in my heart you will protect the baby with everything you have" she kisses him softly.

He kisses her back softly.

"Mmm my sweet Beast" she mewls.

He rests his head on hers, panting heavily. "I love it when you call me that" he growls.

"My sweet Beast.." she giggles. He grins, moaning as she said it again.

"You know Dennis has been getting sore because of me" she chuckles.

"Aww struggling to keep up with you is he?" he smirks.

"Just been making his thighs and other things hurt" she pouts. "Oh dear" he grinned moving his hand towards her panties.

"It's funny how you're still wearing Patricia's clothing" she smirks.

 

"Is it...what would you rather see me wearing?" he asks her leaning in to give her a quick peck.

"Mmm" she wraps her arms around his neck "Nothing.." she smiles into the kiss.

"I don't know, I kinda like this outfit" he smirks kissing her more.

"Aww don't want any direct contact with me huh?" she pouts acting like she's going to get out of bed. "You know I do" he grins.

 

"How direct?" she whispers.

"As much as you want"

"Show me how much you want. My sweet Beast.." she coos.

The Beast grins as he lowers her panties down her legs. Elizabeth makes a little purring sound for him.

"Mmm...you have no idea how much your turning me on right now" he purred back, staring at her intently.

She smiles as she slips off her nightgown. "Grrr" she teases.

The Beast chuckled kissing her again, growling as he did. "Mmm" she licks his neck.

He moaned his hands squeezing her breasts, as he straddled her.

"Did Patricia tell you what I said about my breasts?" she asks giggling. "No she didn't" he muttered kissing her again.

"I told her that my breasts will be bigger right after the baby comes"

"Ohh really...is that true?" he whispered kissing her neck.

"Mhm, mmm that feels nice.."

He smiles as he took off Patricia's clothing.

"Mmm yummy looking Beast" she teases.

 

He rested his forehead on hers."I love you" he whispered staring into her eyes.

"I love you too my sweet Beast"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this Novel.)


	94. Cheering Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly, Oc David Maxwell. (Molly gets kidnaped :O )*

The big game was tonight at the school and everybody was cheering for their teams, the cheerleaders were all lined up in front jumping and shaking their hips, doing their little chants, some of them were already tired because it was close to quitting time for them. Molly had grass stains on her skirt and her body was sweating. The cheer league was working extra hard tonight.

Dennis was waiting at home for Molly to come home, he hoped the game went alright he knew how much Molly cared about it going smoothly.

 

As Molly gets done with her cheer she finds out she needs to get a ride but no ones going home tell way later. She wanted to go home sooner because she felt icky from being in her uniform for hours all dirtied up. So she decides to call home and dials the number on her cell. "Come on pick up.."

\--

Dennis answered the phone straight away."Hey baby, how you doing?" Dennis said with a small smile on his face.

"I need you to pick me up, nobody wants to go home just yet so I can't get a ride" she says with a cute huff.

"Aww, alright baby...I'll be about ten minutes, I love you" Dennis said.

"I love you too sweetie"

\--

Dennis ended the call and grabbed the car keys before making his way to the car.

Molly waited around on the side of the school on a bench.

Dennis made his way to her school as quick as he could, he looked ahead and saw a long line of traffic blocking the road."Dammit" he huffed, picking up his phone and texting her. ***Hey baby girl, got stuck in traffic so I might be late, hold tight I'll try to be as quick as I can, I love you*** he wrote before putting the phone down and sighing as he waited for the traffic to die down.

Molly text's back saying ***Alright*** she decides to start walking down the sidewalk thinking hopefully she see the car in the street and save him the trouble of finding her down the road.

 

Dennis beeped the horn in frustration as he sat there waiting in the car.

It starts to rain as she's walking getting her soaked. She finally see's him and makes her way to the car, she taps on the window *tap tap*

Dennis hadn't moved, he was still stuck in the same place before he texted Molly, he groaned in frustration as he flicked the wipers on to get rid of the rain on the windows.

She taps harder on the car window *tap tap*

He opened the window to see who was tapping on it.

"Please open the door!" she shouts through the sound of the rain.

Dennis leaned over to open the door.  She stands there about to grab the handle.

All of a sudden Dennis sees someone standing behind her ominously."Molly look out!" he shouted.

Of course she didn't react fast enough to get any control as the man from behind her grabs her and hurriedly pushed her into his car and got in and drove off. You could hear her yell out the window as it sped off  "Dennis!!!"

 

"Molly!" he called back, revving the engine before chasing the car in hot pursuit.

The car makes a sharp turn and other cars get in the way of Dennis following them.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he watched the car speed away "Hang on Molly I will find you" he muttered.

\--

Meanwhile in the other car Molly starts waking up, she had hit her head on the door when the strange man threw her in the passenger seat. "What...what's going on?" she whines because of the ache in her head.

\--

Dennis finally managed to get to the turning where he lost them and started staring intently out the window trying to find the car.

\--

"Hush now baby girl everything will be okay" the man in the car answered Molly with a sly smile

Her eyes get wide as she realizes who the man is "Mr. Maxwell?"

"Hello Molly" he said lowly as he drove towards a motel. Molly tenses up and whines "Let me go please"

"Ohh no that's not going to happen, I've been watching you a long time now and you have no idea how much I want you little Molly" he told her pulling up outside the motel.

"Please I want to go home"

"We are at the motel Molly" he said with a chuckle as he got out of the car and walked over to her side opening the door "Come on then lets go baby girl" he said.

"No.." she crosses her arms.

"Come now Molly don't be like that" he said dangerously calm.

"I want to go home to my Dennis.." she huffs.

"Well that's not happening" he told her "Get out of the car Molly" he ordered.  

"I said no!" she shouts and huffs.

"Fine" he growled leaning towards her and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Hey! put me down put me down!" she cries.

"No, I gave you a choice but you decided to be a bad girl" he growled as he opened the door. Molly whines more not knowing what to do.

David carries her into the motel room and throws her on the bed.

She jumps up, standing on it looking like she's going to bolt.

 

David saw past her plan and straddled her pinning her to the bed."Your so beautiful" he purred kissing her roughly.

"Please stop.." she begs.

"Why" he growled.

"Because I'm for my Dennis... not you"

"Oh yeah...well I'm sure we can change that" he said cruelly as his hand travelled underneath her skirt towards her pussy.

"No not that please" she closes her eyes.

David ignored her slipping a finger inside her deeply. She grabs at his wrist trying to pull at it "Not..ahh"

He added another finger pumping them inside her roughly. "Don't do it so hard.." she whines.

"Shh, you'll soon feel the pleasure" he whispered rubbing her clit.

Her core started to ache as he rubbed her, she tried so hard to hold back her moans while her body shook.

"Go on Molly, give in you know you want to" he whispered kissing her neck.

 

Molly knew she couldn't hold it back so she started to think of Dennis doing it to her and lets out a breathy moan "Uuh.."

"That's it moan for me" he smirked pumping his fingers inside her at a good pace.

"Please...ooh oh" she starts to pant.

David could tell she was getting close."Cum for me Molly" he growled going deeper inside her.

"Ohhh Dennis!" she moans, cumming all over his fingers.

"Ooh, look how wet you are Molly" he said showing her his fingers before forcing them into her mouth "Lick them clean"

She licks it off trying not to make him mad.

"Aww your so good Molly" he smiled at her as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

"Now will you let me leave?"

"Oh Molly, that was just a starter" he chuckled before ripping off all of her clothes before unbuckling his belt.

"Why can't you understand..I'm for my Dennis bear and nobody else" she sadly pouts.

"Because now you belong to me" he whispered in her ear, kissing her again.

"But..but" she stutters.

 

"Shh, you talk too much Molly" he said softly taking his trousers and boxers off and lifting Molly's hand towards his hard cock "Look how hard you make me Molly" he smirked.

"I don't want to look.. please don't make me" she looks away.

"You don't want to look, that's fine I guess I'll just get straight to it"

"Please I just want my Dennis.." she pleads.

"Not gonna happen Molly" he grinned before pounding into her.  "Uahh!" she cries out.

David smirks as he thrusted inside her hard."Mmm, your so tight little Molly" he groaned kissing her neck.

"Uuh!" she cries out.

David thrusted into her much harder and rougher than Dennis would."Do you like this Molly?" he asked her with a smirk.

 

She shakes her head no "It's to much I, I ahhh!" she climaxes, crying out.

David chuckled as he thrusted into her hitting his climax and cumming inside her with a groan, kissing her deeply."I love you sweet Molly" he smiled at her cupping her face.

Her eyes get wide with worry "Why didn't you pull out?" she tries to get up.

"No, no, no, lie still baby" he told her pushing her onto the bed forcefully.

"Please let me get up.." she tries pushing him again.

"Oh no Molly, you'll try to escape and I won't have that" he told her holding her down hard.

"Please I want to clean myself..please" she begs.

"I said no Molly"

"At least hand me my bag I had with me" she whines.

"Why?" he asks curiously.

"I need to take my pills" she gulps.

"Hmm, no you'll just try to call your boyfriend" he growled.

"No I won't, I just need to take my pills..I swear"

"No I don't believe you...besides we're not done yet" he says with a sly grin. "Now lets clean up so that I can continue to make love to you over and over until you start calling me daddy" he chuckled as he carried her into the shower with him, turning it on holding her close.

The warmth of the water did feel good, her eyes close trying think of only Dennis being close to her again and hoping he was close to finding her.

\--

Dennis had just pulled up outside the motel and had spotted the car."Hold on Molly, I've got you" he said softly before entering the motel.

\--

"David?" Molly looks up into his eyes.

"Yeah baby" he whispers kissing her neck.

"Why did you do this?"

David chuckles."Do what baby girl?"

"Why did you have to kidnap me, why couldn't you just tell me you had feelings for me? We could of just talked about it"

"Would you have said yes?" he asked her holding her tightly.

"I would have been flattered..but I can't say yes when I'm already in love with someone else. If you care about me you Will let me go" she pouts looking sad.

"I can't do that baby...you make me feel like no one else has before...I'm not sure I want to give that up" he told her softly.

"Well remember Olivia, my friend that is in my dance class? Well she told me she has the biggest crush on you. Why don't you go for her?"

 

"I don't want her"

"But she likes you, she told me" she pleads.

"I want you Molly" he growled pinning her to the wall, kissing her deeply.

"Uhh please.." she begs.

David felt himself getting hard again as he kissed her over and over.

"Please..David. Please let me go"

"I don't want to"

"You have to or you'll die.." she tells him softly.

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"There's something about my boyfriend that is well..he's unique and a part of him will tear you apart for what your doing to me"

"Sounds a bit extreme" he muttered kissing her neck.

"Yes it is..but he loves me and so he will let the Beast out to feed" she sighs.

"The Beast?"

"Yes, he's very powerful and feeds on the flesh of the impure" she tells him in deeper tone, to try to make him nervous.

"Yes he does" another voice said behind them. David turned to face this new person and it was Dennis leaning against the wall with his arms folded staring back at him angrily.

 

"Hi daddy..." she warmly smiles at him.

"Hey sweetheart" he replied before grabbing David and pinning him to the wall making him yelp in surprise.

"Oh poor David if only you listened to me about letting me go.." she pouts.

"Wait, wait, please" he croaked finding it hard to talk because of Dennis's grip on his throat.

"I'm sorry David.. I told you but you didn't listen to me."

"How dare you take her away from me you son of a bitch" Dennis growled. "Ahh, Molly please" David begged.

Molly gets up on the tips of her toes and gives David a kiss "I'm sorry.." she says in a sincere voice. She walks over to the other side of the shower to lean against the wall.

 

Dennis let The Beast have the light "Any last words.?" The Beast asked. "Wait...if you see a girl called Olivia...tell her she deserves better" he cried loud enough for Molly to hear.

"I will" Is all Molly says before looking away from what was about to happen.

The Beast snaps his neck, before he ripped him apart.

"Enough.." She begs The Beast to stop.

The Beast looked up at her."Why, he's impure" he growled.

"Just it bothers me..is all" she pouts, putting her head down.

"Fine" he sighs.

She sighs deeply closing her eyes, really feeling the hot water hit her skin in tiny droplets and them running down her body slowly.

 

The Beast disposed of the body before giving the light back to Dennis."Molly" he whispered.

She looks up at him and whispers. "I love you.."

"I love you too" he said cupping her face and kissing her gently before looking into her eyes contently "I'm sorry I lost you"

"It's not your fault Dennis bear.. and all that matters now is we are together again" she hugs him, getting his front wet.

Dennis sighed contentedly leaning back to take off his clothes before kissing her again, giving her a small smirk.

"I rather see you naked then any one else in this whole world my sweetheart"

"Me too with you" he replied looking around the place "You know I've just had a thought" he told her between kisses.

"What's that?" she asks with a curious brow.

"Well, it looks like our friend David went to a lot of effort to find this place" he said kissing her neck "Seems like a missed opportunity to not take advantage of that nice room in there" he whispered in her ear seductively leaning his head against hers.  Molly giggles.

Dennis smiles turning off the shower before wrapping them both up in a towel to dry themselves off.

 

"I do feel bad for David in some way, I tried to tell him but he didn't listen, he was to blind to his obsession with me. I even told him about my friend Olivia having a crush on him but that didn't even help." she looks down.

"There's nothing more you could have done Molly, although I can understand why he'd be so obsessed with you" he smirked.

"Oh really why?" she asks.

"Your beautiful, caring, loving and so much more...that's why your my obsession" he admitted kissing her passionately.

"Mmm" she moans into his mouth.

Dennis's hands travelled down her body before grabbing her thighs and picking her up effortlessly.

Leaning close to his ear she whispers softly "Claim me as yours again"

Dennis groaned before carrying her to the bed.

When she's sat on the bed she smirks and gets on all fours in front of him, showing off her cute little ass. "Please daddy.."

Dennis chuckles before joining her on the bed, kissing her neck as he lined up his cock with her entrance.

"You make me so wet Dennis bear" she teases in a babyish tone.

"Mmm, I can feel that baby" he moaned as he thrusted into her slowly "Feel how hard I am for you right now" he whispered.

"Mmmhm" she mewls, pushing back against it more.

"I love you Molly" he groaned as he thrusted inside her deeply.

"Ooh Dennis! Oh I love you to!" she cries out.

Dennis held her close one hand playing with her breasts.

"Oh pull my hair please..please"

Dennis nodded as he got a big clump of her hair and pulled tightly.

"Not to tight just enough to grip on while you ride me" she says breathily.

Dennis nods kissing her on the back of her neck softly.

"Mmm" she smiles, liking the feeling of his kisses. Dennis smiled as he slowly went deeper into her.

"Oh faster..."

Dennis smirked as he started thrusting faster inside her."Like that?" He asked.

 

"Yes daddy just like that...Oohh!" she moans.

He moaned with her as he felt his climax edge closer.

"I'm, I'm yours!" she cries out hitting her climax.

"I'm yours too Molly, now and forever" he answered as he came kissing her neck softly breathing heavily.

"I love you" she whispers softly.

"I love you too" he says, laying down next to her, he chuckled slightly as he recovered from his climax.

 

Molly snuggles close to him, so happy to have him.

 

**End**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (Story only in this novel )


	95. Little Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis , The Beast, Patricia, Barry, Hedwig & My Oc's Elizabeth & Molly and baby Bella. (Elizabeth gives birth to Bella) *No Sex in this fic just Fluff *

Dennis had just gotten a call from Molly while he was at work telling him the baby was on its way. He tried not to panic as he ran to the car and made his way to the hospital as fast as he could, feeling nervous and excited about meeting their child.He parked up and jumped out of the car taking deep breaths as he ran inside the hospital.

Molly was waiting around the desk area to meet him. "Dennis!" she shouts to him.

He ran over to her. "How is she, is she alright?" he asked her frantically.

"She's okay she's just going through contractions. Doctor said it won't be much longer until she can deliver"

"Can I...can we see her?" he asked nervously.

"Yes we can" she leads him down the hallway into Elizabeth's room where Elizabeth is sat up in a bed looking a  bit stressed.

"Liz" he says running over to her.

"Hi Sweetie" She whispers softly, holding her hand out for him to take.

"Hey baby" he smiled taking her hand, kissing her head lightly "You okay?"

"Yeah.. just trying to get through these contractions" she sighs.

"I'm here for you, I'll be by your side the whole time" he comforted her, leaning his head against hers.

The nurse comes to check on her, looking to see if she was ready. "Well you are ready, The doctor will be right in" 

Elizabeth smiles at Dennis.

Dennis smiled back at her "I love you" he told her quietly.

"I love you too" 

 

The doctor comes in and gets her ready, she gives birth pretty smoothly only taking 15 minutes all together. The baby is out and crying as he lifts it up for them to see. "It's a girl" he announces.

Dennis burst into tears crying tears of joy.

The nurse cleans up and wraps in a blanket the sweet baby girl and hands her to Dennis first and shows him how to hold her. "Congrats" she smiles.

"Thank you" he smiles happily before staring down at his daughter "She's beautiful" he sighs.

\--

The days pass and Elizabeth is able to go home with the baby. They get home and she rests on the couch with the baby in her arms. Humming sweetly to the sweet little baby girl.

Dennis joined her on the couch staring down at their baby girl with a huge smile on his face.

She kisses him "Mm I'm so glad to be home again"

"Me to" he whispers, kissing her back gently.

"Molly at school still?"

"Yeah, she had cheer practice...she'll be back soon" he told her.

"Alright sweetie. Does the other's want to meet Bella now?"

"Yeah. they're all excited to meet you little one" he cooed at his daughter.

The baby has it's eyes closed and gets a little grin on her little bitty lips. Elizabeth giggles "Okay let them see her"

"Alright, see you in a bit little one" he whispered kissing her on her small head softly. He let go of the light and Patricia was the first to wake up in the light.

Elizabeth knew right away who was in the light since she knew how to read their mannerisms. "Meet your little Bella.." she says softly.

"Oh, Elizabeth she's beautiful" Patricia sighed with a small smile gracing her face.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes please" she nods her head.  Elizabeth carefully hands her over to Patricia.

Patricia holds Bella gently staring down at her lovingly "Oh wow she's wonderful" Patricia whispered getting tearful all of a sudden.

Bella opens her eyes, showing her pretty blue grey eyes.

"Hello little one" Patricia says softly to Bella.

Elizabeth smiles at the two of them, feeling so happy they all get to meet her.

 

Patricia smiled down at Bella savoring her time with her. "I think its time for somebody else to meet you, what do you think little one?" she asks Bella.

Bella squeezes Patricia's finger.

Patricia gasps in surprise at the contact staring at Elizabeth.

"I guess that's a yes" Elizabeth giggles.

Patricia chuckles, kissing her softly before handing Bella back to Elizabeth "Hedwig wants to come out now" she clarified as she nodded her head before giving it to Hedwig. Hedwig stared at Bella who was wrapped up in Elizabeth's arms. "Woah, my little sister is so pretty...I can't wait to play games and color and, and etcetera" he stuttered excitedly

Elizabeth takes Hedwig's hand and places it near Bella's little one "Feel how soft her skin is?"

"Woah she's soft like my blanket"

She chuckles "Yes and she has that wonderful new baby smell"

"She's really cute" he told her.  "Good genes" she chuckles.

"I'm gonna be the best brother ever" he said excitedly.

"Yes you are, my sweet Hedwig" she gives him a kiss on his forehead.

\--

"I gotta give the light to someone else now, bye little sister" he said before giving the light to Barry."Hey honey" he said with a smile.

"Hey my sweet Barry" she cups his cheek, smiling.

He smiles back."How are my two favorite girls doing?" he asked softly.

"Just great..and to think all of you are apart of what made her, this beautiful tiny being, our baby girl"

 

"Well...she definitely gets her looks from her mother" he chuckled. 

"Aww Barry you make me blush"

He smirked looking down at Bella."Heya sweetie" he said with a smile, stroking her cheek gently.

Bella gets a sweet little smirk on her lips again.

"Aww your a little cutie" he coos "She's perfect Liz" he smiled up at her.

She leans in and gives him a kiss. Barry kisses her back happily.

"All of us created an angel, yes we did, yes we did" she coos looking down at Bella.

"Our beautiful little angel" Barry smiles.

"I feel so lucky and blessed to be her mother."

"You are a wonderful mother" he told her holding her close and kissing her forehead.

She sighs contently as she starts to feel a bit tired and Bella had already fallen asleep in her arms, so she lays her in her small rocking crib close to the couch.

 

Dennis had been given the light again and was staring down at Bella in the crib."There's one more person who wants to see her...if that's okay" he told her.

"Yes darling"

\--

Dennis nodded closing his eyes giving the light to The Beast. Elizabeth looks at him with a tired smile on her face.

The Beast smiled back at her."How are you my love...you look tired" he asked her cupping her face with his hands, staring into her eyes.

"I'm doing alright and yes I'm a bit worn but hanging in there"

He nodded slowly "How is our child?" he asked her nervously.

"She's perfect" she points at the crib.

The Beast walks over to the crib to stare down at their daughter."Her heart is strong" he says with a smile.

"I love her baby smell it smells so new and fresh"

"She's wonderful" he whispered leaning towards her slowly, Bella opened her eyes sleepily and stared into The Beasts own eyes, they stayed like that for quite a while.

Elizabeth smiles warmly at them.

The Beast felt a wave of affection for his little daughter as she lifted her hand up to touch his face. "Hello my girl" he whispered as they bonded.

Elizabeth takes The Beast's hand holding it "I love my family"

"I love it to" he said quietly "I have something to tell you"

"What is it, love?"

 

"I'm stopping my mission...I realize that it isn't fair for any of you to have to deal with the aftermath of my actions and we have a child now...I don't want her exposed to that side of me" he said quietly.

"But isn't that why you exist? What will happen if you don't feed?"

"I don't care...she's more important" he told her looking down at their daughter fondly.

"Come here" she holds her arms out to him.

He leans into her holding her tightly."You all deserve to live a normal life" he whispered.

She kisses him passionately "Thank you my love.."

"Your welcome" he stares into her eyes, leaning his head on hers.

They hold each other close knowing things will be better.

 

**End**.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (Story only in this novel )


	96. Secret Notes From Ms. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Olivia Honey (New oc)* Dennis has been getting notes at his work from a secret admirer *

It was another sunny day but Dennis had to work again even though he rather be home with his girls. For at least 4 weeks straight he had been getting these small notes from someone and he couldn't figure out who was putting them in his jacket pockets when he wasn't around in the janitor's closet.

Dennis worked on various different things that needed maintenance around the zoo, it was really hot and he was covered in sweat by the time he was able to go home, he put his jacket on again and again there was another note in his pocket, he opened it up and read it.

**\----**

**The note:**

*** I watch you closely everyday when you are here. Admiring you, wondering how you would look without your shirt on. I think about how much I want to please you in everyway I can. I think about how much I want to scream 'Master again, please!' xoxoxo ***

**\----**

Dennis folded the note back up with a sigh, he had no idea who kept sending these notes to him but he didn't know what to make of it, truthfully he couldn't lie that they kind of turned him on a little bit.

Olivia was watching from afar from behind a tree next to where the lions are. She watched him as long as she could wondering if she should just go and talk to him or put another note inviting him somewhere to meet up. she sighs deeply in her thoughts.

Dennis gathered all his things and then headed out to go home.

She hurried up and wrote another note and followed him to his car, as he was about to get in the door she worked up enough courage to say something to him. "Excuse me sir?" her voice sounding rather small then she intended.

"Can I help you?" he asked her as he turned to face her.

"Um, you dropped this back there.." she hands him a folded note.

"Uhh, thanks" he stammered taking the note from her.

"Bye.." she runs off without another word.

Dennis watched her run off before staring down at the note, he got in the car and opened it.

\---

**The Note:**

***Meet me tonight at the Gracefield Hotel at 8pm. Room 322. Come alone please. xoxoxo ***

\---

Dennis sighed deeply looking at his watch to check the time."I got time" he muttered.

 

Olivia waited in the nice ritzy hotel room with a king size bed, a mini bar, Room service, huge tub with bubble jets in the bathroom. She wore something nice, a silk tank top, with a skirt to match and some heels with stockings and a diamond choker necklace.

Dennis pulled up outside the fancy hotel and walked inside, heading towards room 322, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Hi" he said nervously, staring at Olivia, she looked stunning.

"Hello..please come in" she turns and starts walking into the room.

Dennis walks inside and closes the door."Wow" he gasped staring at the room.

She giggles at his reaction. "Yeah..um do you want a drink?"

"Sure" he joined her at the bar. She gets him a glass out "Do you have a favorite?"

"I uh, I don't really drink honestly...what would you recommend?" he asked.

"Well besides the wine and the liquor, I do have soda as well" she chuckles.

Dennis smiled "Soda it is" he replied.

 

She pours him some soda. "Do you have a name or should I just call you sir?"

"Dennis" he said softly taking the glass of soda.

"I'm Olivia" she says softly, watching him closely as he sits on the bar stool. Her eyes raking over his face and form.

"Nice to meet you Olivia" he says politely, smiling at her softly.

"So do you want to talk more or get to the sex next?" she changes the subject.

"So that's why we're here huh?" he smirked.

"Well couldn't you tell by all the notes I gave you?"

"Oh I could tell...I just didn't expect you to be so forward" Dennis told her truthfully.

"Well isn't that what a man desires most, Being in control?" 

"Depends on the girl" he chuckled taking her hand in his.

 

She turns his hand over in her hand to look at his palm and traces the lines on it "Your a leader and protector"

"Oh really, how do you know?"

She smiles "and..you like younger women a lot that have silky soft skin, pretty eyes and nice curves to touch"

"How did you know?" his breath hitched as he asked.

"Call it intuition.." she whispers and leans her head down, licking the lines on his palm slowly.

Dennis moaned as she did that, lifting her head to kiss her gently.

"You like seeing them naked, don't you?"

"Yeah" he whispered nodding his head.

"What do you want me to do? ..Master" she whispers in his ear.

Dennis breathed heavily as she said that, he lifted her head up to look at her."Kiss me"

She kisses him slow and passionately.

Dennis kisses her back deepening the kiss, pushing her closer to him.

 

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it"

"You sure?" Dennis asked kissing her again.

"Yes..anything, master"

"Take off your clothes" he ordered her.

She backs up a little and slips her clothing off throwing them on the chair, standing there bare before him.

Dennis's hands travel down her body as he takes her hands in his again moving them to his shirt."I want you to take off my clothes" he breathed. She smirks as she undresses him.

"Mmm, good girl" he whispers kissing her jaw.

"What else, master?"

Dennis moved her hand to his hardened cock.

Her hand wraps around it, pumping it at a good pace. "This?"

"Uhh, yeah, go faster baby" he groans. She does it faster, twisting her hand around it.

"Oh god that's good" he moaned kissing and nipping her neck.

"Anything.. for you" she whispers in his ear.

 

Dennis moaned picking her up and carrying her to the massive king sized bed. As he sits her down on the bed she leans back staring up at him with her mint green eyes "How do you want me, Master?"

Dennis picked her up and laying her on top of him, leaning back on the bed."How does this feel?" he smirked looking up at her, stroking her hair lightly.

"Regular cowgirl or Reverse?" she asks.

"You know what...surprise me" he purred. Olivia kisses him before getting up and turning around to sit on him, with her back to his front for reverse. Dennis hadn't tried this style before with the girls. she slides down on his cock with a moan. "Oumm"

 

"Uhh" he moaned grabbing her hips "You feel so good" he whispered.

She leans back more and rests the back of her head on his shoulder "Oh thank you master.." she purrs in his ear.

He kissed her neck."Ride me baby" he said squeezing her breasts.

She starts to ride him at a fast pace, moving her hips in circles.

Dennis moaned watching her as she rode him.

As her pace picks up more, she turns her head a bit and kisses him, her tongue playing with his. They are sweating now and she's panting.

Dennis holds her head, deepening the kiss. "Your so beautiful" he whispered between kisses.

She starts bouncing on his cock, faster and harder. Moaning loudly "May I cum, master?"

"Make me cum first, then you can" he tells her. She keeps up a fast pace, becoming tighter around him.

Dennis felt his climax coming."That's it baby" he groaned.

Her hips move in circles again, around and around making her inner walls of her pussy rub against his cock just right.

Dennis moaned as he came, panting heavily.

She climaxed right after he does "Ooh Master!!" she cries out.

 

Dennis held her close after their climaxes, kissing her neck softly.

Olivia gets up and puts on her lacey lavender robe and walks over to the bar and takes a sip of her drink. Dennis smiled staring at her lazily.

"Well..?"

"Well what?" He asked quietly.

"Are you leaving yet?" She asks, placing a hand on her hip and taking another sip of her drink.

"Wow eager to get rid of me huh?"

"Well I do have someone else coming at 10:30...so" she sighs.

"What?" Dennis asked narrowing his eyes.

"Another client, I'm a sugar baby" she says softly, putting her head down staring into her glass in her hand.

"Huh...that explains the hotel" he sighed disappointed.

"It's all arranged by my aunt, I live with her."

 

"Does she know your a sugar baby?" he asked her.

"Yes she arranges it, the men and the hotel." she sighs.

"Huh...I don't know whether to feel flattered or not"

"If you are bothered by this you don't have to stay or come back if you don't want to..." she sits on the end of the bed.

"No, no, I just thought there was something there that's all"

"Do you want to come back sometime?" she looks up into his eyes.

"I don't know" Dennis sighed taking her hand softly.

"I understand" she looks down looking a little sadden.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing.." she lies shaking her head.

Dennis holds her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him."I know somethings bothering you, tell me what it is?" he whispered kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry if I did something to offend you in anyway, I don't exactly want to do these things to other men. But my aunts the only one left. I went to stay with her after my parents died in a car crash when I was nine and I've been with her ever since."

Dennis holds her, kissing his forehead. "It's okay" he tells her softly. His phone goes off in his pants pocket.

 

He looks at the screen. "I've got to take this" he tells Olivia with a sigh, heading into the bathroom

**Elizabeth's voice is on the other end "Hey hun where are you? Dinner's almost ready"**

**"Hey, I uh had to do some overtime...I'll be home soon, sorry I didn't tell you earlier" he lied.**

**"Well I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart, I'll just put your food in the fridge for later then."**

**"Yeah, thank you...I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise"**

**"That's alright I know your working hard, I'll see you when you get home. Love you darling." she says softly.**

 

**"I love you too"** Dennis said with a smile before ending the call and walking back to the bed where Olivia was waiting.

Olivia stands "You have to go don't you?"

"I can stay a little longer at a push" he told her not wanting to leave.

"I don't want to get you in trouble..Master" she cups his face with her hand.

"You know you can call me Dennis baby" he says placing his hands on top of hers.

"Alright Dennis" his name rolling off her tongue ever so nicely in a whisper.

He smiled as a slight shiver ran down his body when she whispered her name."I can stay a little longer but only if you want me too" he whispered kissing her softly.

"Okay, What do you want to do?" she looks into his eyes.

Dennis smiles, moving his hand towards her pussy, staring at her.

Olivia gives him a knowing smile. "Anything for you, master"

Dennis chuckles as he rubbed his finger on her clit.

"Mmm" she hums. His phone goes off again.

 

Dennis groans putting the phone on the bar and ignoring the call.

It keeps ringing and ringing. Olivia kisses him, making out with him with her arms wrapped around him.

Dennis kisses her hungrily before pushing her onto the bed and slipping a finger inside her.

"Uhh..mmm" her hips push against his fingers.

Dennis moaned as he kissed her, adding another finger into her pussy.

"More master more!"

 

Dennis growls taking his fingers out and slipping his cock inside her.

"Uuh fuck..ooh" she moans into the crook of his neck. Dennis nips her neck."Your perfect" he pants thrusting inside her deeply.

She starts sucking and licking on his skin. He played with her breasts before going deeper inside her.

"I'm going to cum.. please can I master?" she asks holding in her moans.

Dennis moaned before nodding his head, feeling himself getting closer to his climax.

 

"ohumm!" she cries out.

Dennis came just after her resting his head in the crook of her neck kissing her cheek softly.

She whispers in his ear. "Will you be my master full time?"

"As much as I can" he promised kissing her deeply.

"Thank you Dennis.." she snuggles against him.

 

**To be continued..**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *   
> (Look for part 2 of this story 'Olivia Honey' )  
> (This story will be in both this novel and my Only the sexy vol 3 novel :) )


	97. Olivia Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Beast X My Oc Molly, Olivia. ( Dennis had been seeing Olivia for a month now, what will become of it?) *

Dennis had been seeing Olivia for about a month now, unknown to Elizabeth or Molly, he had lied and told them that he had to work overtime and fortunately they didn't suspect a thing. He was on his way to meet Olivia tonight and was just getting ready to leave.

Molly calls him up.

\--

On the phone.

**"Hey baby, how you doing?" he asked her.**

**"Are you coming to pick me up?"**

**"Ahh, I wish I could baby...I'm gonna be stuck in work a few more hours yet, I'm sorry...I'll do something nice for you when I get home" he told her.**

**"But I hate taking the bus.." she whines.**

**"I know baby but I can't leave work right now, I'm sorry"**

**"Then I'll walk to you"**

**"No, no don't bother baby, I won't be finished until later on and I'm gonna be in a staff only part anyway...just go home I'll see you there" he told her.**

**"But, but I thought we could go out and have dinner or see a movie and make love in the car, I would even wear my stockings for you...please Dennis Bear?" she begs.**

**"Mmm, you know that does sound tempting, tell you what I'll take the day off work tomorrow and we can do that tomorrow, how does that sound?"**

**"Why not tonight? I can run to where you are and wait I don't mind..please Daddy?"**

**"I think I'll be dozing off in the car if we did it tonight" he chuckled "Tomorrow I promise...it will be all about you"**

**"You keep saying that..." she sighs deeply. "I guess I'll just take the dirty old bus home, bye" she hangs up.**

\----

Dennis sighed as he put the phone away, he did feel guilty about what had happened but he would make it up to her tomorrow, he sighed again before driving to the hotel where Olivia was waiting.

When Dennis gets there and knocks on the door, Olivia opens the door and pulls him against pushing the door shut with her foot. She wearing a sexy little knee high dress with her hair in a messy bun with strains flowing around her lovely face. She kisses him hard "Hello master.."

"Hello honey" Dennis smiled kissing her back.

"I ordered dinner for us, it should be up soon."

"Mmm, you spoil me" he murmured kissing her again "Oh I brought you these" he said handing her a small box of chocolates.

"Aww thank you.." she smiles big, giving him a big kiss.

"Your welcome my darling...you look ravishing as always" he whispers.

"Mmm your not to bad yourself" she coos.

Dennis chuckled kissing her again."I try"

Her arms wrap around his neck, her forehead leaning against his. she gets him to sway back and forth with her.

"I can't wait to take that pretty little dress off you" he whispered seductively.

"Heh heh" she giggles lightly, placing little kisses around his jaw.

Dennis's hands travelled up her back pushing her closer to him. Her dress is silky against her. Hugging around her curves just right.

He kisses down her neck softly breathing heavily.

"Mmm someone's eager" she chuckles.  "Its been a busy day" he smirked

"Oh poor you, I could give you an oily massage after dinner if you want?"

"Mmm, that does sound good" he grinned, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.

***Knocking at the door*** "Room service"  Olivia opens the door and the man wheels in a cart that has their food underneath these sliver domes and a bottle of wine next to it in a bucket. "Here is your order madam.. do enjoy. Goodnight" Olivia tips him and he leaves.

"That smells good"

 

"Yes it does" she lifts the domes off the plates and It has nice looking steaks with a baked potato, asparagus and a nice biscuit. All neatly on the plate with garnishes. "Want to pop the cork?" she says with a teasing smirk.

Dennis chuckled grabbing the bottle and opening it.

When he pops the cork off the bottle it makes a loud pop and sprays a little. "Ooh I hope I can do that to you tonight..heh" she giggles.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" Dennis smirked filling up two glasses with the wine.

She sips on hers a little "Mmm that's good."

"It is pretty good" he agreed.

They eat their lovely dinner together."Gosh That was tasty" she hums, sipping on her second glass of wine.

"It was a very nice meal" he agreed sipping on his own glass of wine.

"I brought some things for tonight"

"Oh really...what kind of things?"

"Fun things like, nylon rope, furry handcuffs, some sex toys and massage oil and Lace underwear...oh wait and this stuff" she pulls out a small bottle.

"Well, well, you came prepared" he smirked looking at the bottle to see what it was.

"It's stimulation oil, it makes you very sensitive. So you can have multiple orgasms" she smirks.

"I see" he smirked.

She sits on the bed with the bottle patting the spot next to her. "Come here Master"

Dennis did as she asked. Her hand starts to rub on his cock getting it hard.

His hips bucked as he moaned at her touch.

"Oh don't get to excited yet" she chuckles rubbing the oil all over his cock getting it to soak into his skin, "It might take a few minutes to go into start working"

 

"You seem to be planning on having a lot of fun tonight huh" he panted.

"Mmm I hope so.." she smiles. Dennis starts to feel a tingling feeling in his groin.

"Ohh, I think its starting to kick in" he breathed heavily.

She rubs his cock again as a test.

Dennis felt an intense wave of pleasure that he had never felt before. He moaned loudly, his hips jerked forward trying to get more friction."Wow that is some strong stuff" he gasped.

"Yeah it doesn't take much" she pumps her hand around him faster.

Dennis moaned again, his head leaning back against the bed.

Olivia twists her hand as she jerks him.

"Uhh, that feels so good" Dennis groaned.

She goes down on him, licking and sucking his cock. "Mmm"

Dennis hissed as the pleasure became more intense "I don't think I can hold on much longer" he growled.

"Ooh let it out master" she sucks harder.

Dennis came in her mouth shortly after breathing heavily, he still felt sensitive.

She jumps on top of him straddling him and begins to ride him. "Uuh Dennis!" she moans.

Dennis's hips jerked forward, thrusting deeper inside her trying to get more friction."God it's so sensitive"

"Ooh fuck oh ooh" she heavily pants. She rubs on her breasts, twisting her nipples lightly while she moves faster.

Dennis moans at the sight of her his hands travelling up her body."Your beautiful" he whispered.  "Uuh!!" she rides him harder.

Dennis flips her over kissing her deeply, trying to relieve himself from these intense waves of pleasure he was experiencing.

Olivia pushes her legs up more and wider so he can really pound her.

 

Dennis does just that and goes deeper and faster growling like an animal.

Dennis climaxes again with a moan kissing her deeply."I've never felt like this before" he sighed.

"Fuck I love you.." she kisses him deeply. Dennis kissed her back.

 

Meanwhile Molly was heading home on the bus, she had stayed longer at school because she had cheer she forgot about. She stares out the window and that's when she spots Dennis's car on the street in front of this fancy hotel. "Stop the bus!" the bus stops and she gets off of it and runs into the hotel. Not knowing where he is in the hotel she gets a signal on her phone and follows it.

Dennis panted heavily as he kissed Olivia all over.

"Oh Dennis.." she whispers. 

 

Molly finally got to the door where the signal was coming from and sees housekeeper and asks if she could open it because she locked herself out. The lady agrees and unlocks it and Molly closes the door behind her softly sneaking in and when she gets closer she see's Dennis naked in bed with Olivia.

"I love you" he whispers leaning his head on hers.

She kisses his neck, sucking on it. 

 

Molly walks up to the end of the bed, staring at them "Dennis bear.." she whispers.

Dennis turned around and saw Molly staring at him in shock "Molly?" He gasped.

"Um, um.." she gets nervous, shaking a little.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her nervously. 

"I..I spotted the car out front and I followed my signal on my phone..and now I'm here" she stutters.

"I told you to go home" he sighed.

"I had cheer so I stayed late.." she backs up and sits on the love seat and folds her legs up to her chest holding onto to them.

"I'm sorry Molly" he whispered guiltily.

"Hi Olivia.." she says quietly. 

"Hi Molly"

"You know each other?" He asked.

"Yes, we have classes together and I've known her since we were little kids" Molly replies.

 

"Shit" Dennis sighed.

Olivia goes over to Molly and sits by her when they sit there they seem very similar, same kind of body, the soft facial features, pouty lips "I'm sorry if you feel hurt Molly" Olivia says softly. Molly looks over at her "I guess I'm being replaced?"

"Wait what?" 

"I know..Olivia is just a tad younger then me and I know that's what you truly want" Molly tells Dennis, putting her head down.

"What no...Molly" 

"But I can tell..you have lost interest in me, you don't even want to spend time with me for a long while now."

"Molly please...it's not like that, I could never replace you...I love you" Dennis pleaded with her.

"Maybe I should leave" Olivia says quietly getting dressed.

"You don't have to Olivia"

Molly gets up and starts walking to the door "I should leave not you. I guess you are his new babygirl.." she says putting her head down.

"Molly please" Dennis begged.

"I can handle it Mr. Crumb, I'm used to being thrown to the side and alone."

"Molly!" he calls her name.

"What?"

"Please don't go" he said heartbroken.

"I don't know what to do..I'm so confused" she grabs at the sides of her head gripping at her pretty blonde hair.

Dennis walked over to her."Please, please don't go"

"But you stopped wanting to be with me..and I missed you so, so much daddy" she pouts.

"I haven't I promise"

 

Molly looks up at him "Prove it"

"I don't know how" he sighed knowing she wasn't going to like that answer.

"Show me you still love me..please" she begs closing her eyes, tears running down her soft cheeks.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her.

"You used to know, but you have forgotten everything and now I'm alone and not pretty enough, I'm not what you want anymore. You want Olivia now.." she cries rubbing at her eyes.

 

"No, no, I haven't just, please don't give up on us" he pleaded going to grab her hand.

Olivia still sitting on the love seat gets teary eyed and sniffs.

"Molly please say something" he begged. She walks over to the bed and colipases onto it, curling into a ball.

Dennis stands there not knowing what to do. Olivia starts to cry too "I'm sorry I caused this.."

"It's not your fault, its mine" he murmurs.

"Yes but I was part of it"

"it's not your fault, I forgot what she likes...the girl that I love and I can't remember how to make her feel loved" he sighed walking over to Molly "I understand if you want to leave me...you deserve better than me" he whispered to her.

"I don't wanna have to..daddy...I don't" Molly moans painfully.

"I'm sorry" he sighs trying not to cry.

Olivia gets up and walks over to her sitting beside Molly, rubbing a hand on her back soothingly. "I'm sorry Molly"

"Please forgive me Molly"

She slightly nods her head. Dennis sighed leaning his head on hers.

Olivia looks up at Dennis while still rubbing Molly's back. Molly sighs under her touch. Dennis stared up at Olivia sadly.

 

Olivia gets an idea to help relax Molly "Molly Come with me a minute, please" 

Molly a little hesitant follows her into the bathroom. "Molly how about you take a nice hot bath and soak for awhile, you'll feel much better" 

Molly looks away thinking for a minute but nods her head yes. Olivia smiles and turns the water on letting it run into the huge tub and even turns on the bubble jets for her. "There you go get in and relax" 

Molly shyly takes her clothes off and slips into the hot water and a soothe feeling comes over her body and she relaxes. "It does feel nice.." she sighs.

 

Olivia left her to it. "How is she?" Dennis asked.

"She's alright..I ran a hot bath for her" Olivia sighs sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"I guess we both got to caught up into this ball of lust, we just didn't think about things the same." she sighs, staring into his eyes.

"I don't know what to do" he said quietly.

"Dennis?" Molly shouts from the bathroom.

"Yeah Molly" he shouted back.

"Can you come in here please?" she shouts again."I'll wait for you.." Olivia smiles and gives him a kiss.

"Okay" he sighs before getting up and walking over to the bathroom.

Molly scoots over to the front of the tub, her hair all slicked back and wet, tiny little droplets of water on her skin. "Lock the door behind you"

Dennis nodded slowly doing what she said.

"I want to talk to the Beast.."

"What why?" He asked her nervously.

"I just want to ask him a question"

 

"Okay" he nodded before giving The Beast the light.

"There's something I need to ask of you"

"What is it sweet Molly?" He asked. 

"Come in with me first" she shyly asks.

The Beast was hesitant but eventually climbed into the tub with her.

She wraps her arms around his neck bringing their foreheads together. "Dennis has been sleeping with another girl I know from school and I've been so lonely. I think I've lost him.." she sighs.

"What?" He growled.

"Yeah for awhile now it's been happening..he just kept saying he was working late. But really he's been here in this hotel room sleeping with her"

"Where is she?" He asked her.

"In there" she points.

"I could get rid of her...if you want me to, just give the word and it shall be done" he whispered kissing her cheek softly.

"I don't know what to do..I'm so confused" she whispers softly, but then leans in and kisses him at the corner of his mouth. A tiny mewl escaped her mouth.

"What does your heart tell you?" He asked holding her closer.

She nuzzles his neck, getting up on his lap straddling him.

"Mmm Molly, what are you doing?" He asked her with a groan.

 

"Not feeling lonely anymore" She pushes her hips against his Making her pussy rub against his cock which was a tad still sensitive from that oil from earlier. "Mmm"

"Argh Molly" he moaned.

She slides down onto his cock and rocks her hips "I've missed up so much, oooh" she moans.

The Beast groaned holding her close and thrusting into her gently.

"Ooh.." she moves faster.

"Uhh you feel so good Molly" he moaned kissing her neck softly breathing heavily.

She kisses him passionately. He kisses her back deeply growling as he did.

"Uuh I'm so close.." she pants, holding onto his shoulders.

"Cum for me Molly" he whispered kissing her cheek.

Her upper body leans back showing off her sweet perky breasts as she climaxes "Ooh Da..Beast!" she cries out and almost called him daddy.

The Beast came after her panting heavily, he kissed Molly softly as if he was comforting her.

She rests her head on his shoulder sucking lightly on his neck.

The Beast held her, rubbing her back gently, comforting her."My offer still stands Molly" he told her quietly.

Molly looks into his eyes and sighs "You decide..I'm not strong enough" she puts her head down.

"Is she impure?" he asks.

 

She whines not wanting to say. "Her mom made her be a sugar baby, if that answers your question"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do" he purrs in her ear.

"Do what you want" she whispers.

The Beast cups her cheek, staring into her eyes."I'm asking you what would make you happy Molly" he whispered kissing her gently. "This is about what you want" he told her.

"Kill her.." she pouts not really sure if she's making the right decision or not but really wanting her Dennis back.

 

"Are you sure that's what you want Molly?" He asked her.

"Mhm" she nods.

"Then it shall be done" he whispered kissing her softly before getting up and walking to the door.

Olivia is sitting on the end of the bed with just her lace robe on and nothing else, thinking about what could she do to make this all better some how.

The Beast walked into the room staring at her.

"I was thinking, I don't want to cause something bad to happen between you and Molly..Maybe we have been seeing each other to much lately" she walks up to him and runs her hands slowly over his strong chest "I just..want things to be better.." she whispers staring into his eyes.

The Beast looked down at her "I talked to Molly...She's Really upset" he growled.

"I know..It's just you made me feel like someone cared about me and didn't want to just have me for a few hours like I was nothing.."

"Be that as it may, you hurt Molly....I don't appreciate that"

"I didn't make you stay with me..But you did and I started to care about you and you said you loved me...was that a lie?" she bites her bottom lip getting tearful.

"Who knows....Dennis is an interesting man just show him a pretty young girl and he'll fall head over heels in love with them" he chuckled grinning cruelly.

"I'll just get dressed and leave and I'll never see you again if that's what you want.. and acting like your not yourself right now is very cold." she walks over to the chair and slips her rope off to get dressed in her clothes, she's bare before him.

"Ha Ha I can see why he likes you" he smirks.

"Is that all you think of me now..just an object..like the others" she gets very quiet.

"Maybe" 

She grabs her purse and starts heading towards the door to leave.

 

The Beast grabs her roughly throwing her against the wall."You're not leaving" he growled.

"What more do you want from me..I said I won't see you ever again. Isn't that enough?!" she cries.

"No not really" 

"Why are you being so cruel to me?"

"You hurt Molly I don't care what you are to Dennis you need to pay" 

Molly comes out of the bathroom "Please stop.." she cries.

The Beast paused but didn't let go."But she hurt you Molly" he growled Staring at her protectively.

 

"I just can't let you hurt her..My heart is telling she has suffered enough in her life, and I don't want to hurt Dennis. Yes it hurts what he did mostly because he didn't just tell me.." She sits on the bed with her head down.

The Beast shook his head, still not letting go of Olivia. "I can't just let her get away with this" he told her. "Please let her go" Molly begs him holding on to his arm.  
The Beast stood there breathing heavily refusing to let go of Olivia, gripping onto her tighter. 

She's starting to look desperate now, pleading with her eyes to for him to stop and let her go "If you don't let go of her then, then I'll leave and never come back." she threatens The Beast. Olivia is breathing harder not knowing where this is going to go, just feeling scared.

The Beast's grip lessened when she said that."You wouldn't" he whispered.

"Yes I would.." She pokes his chest.

"I just, I can't let you..because it be me doing it too and I don't want that heavy on my heart each day. It wasn't entirely her fault either."

The Beast stared into her pleading eyes."If she comes back...she could hurt you again"

"Then maybe I should be the one that leaves, maybe this is a sign. I want Dennis to be happy and she makes him happy so why should I break that bond. I know how it feels for someone to break a bond already and it hurts, I wouldn't wish it on anyone...not ever" she looks down.

 

"No, don't leave us Molly" The Beast cried letting go of Olivia and falling to his knees in desperation.

Molly hugs Olivia in a tight hug "For all your sorrow in your life, You deserve happiness" she whispers. Olivia starts to cry while Molly holds her.

The Beast is still kneeling on the floor looking defeated.

Molly stands in front of him, looking down at his face. "Please take care of her and show her love, for she is pure and let Dennis know that I'm not mad at him and I want him to be happy." she leaves them alone. Olivia just stands there after Molly leaves them both in shock.

 

"Noo" he cried collapsing on the floor, his chest heaving great big sobs as he cried.

Olivia walks up to him and lays her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry.." she whispers.

"Get off of me, don't touch me!" he snarled pulling away from her touch, he was heartbroken, Molly finally trusted him and now she was gone.

She backs off and sits on the bed with her legs up holding on to them with her head down. "I'm sorry.." she sobs.

The Beast needed some space away from this new girl."I need some air" he told her heading outside.

Olivia lays on the bed not knowing what else to do.

 

The Beast had been gone for an hour or so and had been on a bloodthirsty rampage. He had killed several groups of impures in a heartbroken induced rage, he'd probably killed at least thirty, a personal record, before deciding to head back to the hotel. He didn't feel any better for what he had done he just felt numb but he decided to give this new girl a chance, for Molly anyway.

When he gets back to the hotel room it seems to be empty until he notices the balcony door open with a slight breeze coming through. He walked over to the balcony door curiously.

Olivia's just standing out there, her chestnut hair blowing in the breeze, she leaning against the rail looking out at the city.

The Beast joined her on the balcony standing next to her leaving a slight gap between them.

"I thought about jumping many times from this same balcony" she whispers.

"Why?" he asked her shocked.

"To escape from what my aunt makes me do"

"What does she make you do?"

"She makes me be a sugar baby and she collects the money from men she chooses"

"That's horrible" he admitted.

"She doesn't even need the money, she's very rich"

"She sounds terrible" he growled.

"She took me in to live with her when I was Nine because my parents died in a bad car crash" she sighs.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

 

"I'm sorry too. Dennis made me feel special and I never felt anything like that before, not after my folks were gone anyway."

"I understand I just....me and Molly haven't always had the best relationship, it was mostly my fault, I always made her feel nervous or scared, I was more upset about the fact that it felt like she finally trusted me...and now she's gone" he told her quietly.

"Well I hope it was trust and not just trying to get back at Dennis somehow.. and yes I heard you two in the bathroom" she smirks.

The Beast smirked despite the fact he was blushing."Her and Dennis had an unbreakable bond, she loves him and would never want to hurt him...that's why she stopped me from killing you"

"You think he's going to hate me since Molly left?"

 

"I don't know...he may be upset about it for a while but I think if he has you to comfort him he might pull through but it will take time" he told her truthfully.

"He doesn't know yet does he?" she asks quietly.

The Beast sighs heavily before joining her on the bed squeezing her shoulder comfortingly."I made a promise for Molly that I was going to try and make this, us, work...tell me how I can help you with that" he told her softly.

Olivia turns over onto her back and stares up at his face. The Beast stared down at her softly.

 

"I'm afraid to tell him" she whispers softly.

"He'd want to hear it from you but don't think you'll be alone, whenever your ready I will be watching just in case" he promised.

"Thank you.." she nods her head.  "Your welcome" he nodded giving her a small smile.

"Okay I'm ready"

 

The Beast nodded before closing his eyes and giving the light to Dennis who stared back at Olivia nervously.  "Hey.." she says cupping his face.

"What happened....where's Molly?" he whispered.

She kisses him softly before speaking "She left"

Dennis felt his heart shatter when she said that."No" he breathed not being able to control his tears. She pulls him into a hug "She said she wanted you to be happy"

Dennis leaned into her embrace, crying into her shoulder.

"She told the beast to kill me at first but then changed her mind"

"What?" he asked sniffling.

 

"She was in the bathroom awhile with The Beast and they were having sex, I could hear it through the door and then the beast came out ready to kill me and almost did and she came out and said she didn't want that and that she wanted you to be happy and then left" she says a bit breathy.

"I thought her and The Beast didn't think of each other that way" he said confused.

"Well it didn't sound like she had a problem with it"

Dennis looked down sighing deeply. "I'm so sorry Master.." she cups his face.

"Its not your fault Olivia" he whispered his heart heavy with guilt.

"Do you want her or me?"

 

"I don't know" he told her truthfully "Does that make me a bad person?" he asked her.

"No..I couldn't think bad of you"

Dennis nodded slowly before leaning towards her and kissing her softly, needing reassurance.

"Let your heart guide you.." she whispers against his lips.

"What do you mean?" he asked her softly.

She cups his face staring into his eyes "Let your heart guide you to the one your in love with and never let go"

"I don't know what its saying" he whispers.

"Think back to all your sweetest moments, who brought you those? Close your eyes and imagine them"

Dennis did and memories of him with Molly flooded his mind.

"Now do you know what to do?"

He nodded."But I don't want to leave you" he told her sadly.

"I'll be alright, it's her you need to focus on"

Dennis nodded slowly."Thank you" he whispered.

 

 

**To be continued..**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. ) (This has been part 2 of 3 of this story)  
> (This story will be posted in my Only the sexy vol 3 novel too )  
> (Next chapter: 'Can't Help Falling In Love with you.' )


	98. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly and Olivia.* (Dennis finally finds Molly but what has happened to her and will Dennis be able to bring her back?)*

A month goes by and Dennis hadn't been able to find Molly, he would watch outside the school for her and never spot her going in or out, he would drive around hoping he would see her and nothing. It was as if she had completely disappeared...

"Where are you baby?" he sighed sadly.

Something was going on at the high school that evening, and there was teenagers dressed in suits, dress shirts and pretty dresses. It was Prom.. everyone was either dancing or sitting off to the side or even outside talking.

Dennis was outside in the car scanning the crowds of people, hoping he would see her.

Finally There she was, her hair in curls and up in a high ponytail with pretty baby's breath. Her dress was long, cream colored with lace on it and a lace choker necklace. She looked elegant and lovely. But she wasn't alone, some young man had her by the hand leading her off somewhere.

Dennis's heart shattered as he saw that."I'm too late" he cried.

They had gone underneath the bleachers since there was an area nobody could see them.

 

Dennis refused to believe she found this new boy better than him, his initial sadness was replaced with jealousy."He will not take away what is mine" he thought, getting out of the car and following them to the spot where they had disappeared out of sight.

The young guy has Molly against one of the bigger beams, with his hand up underneath her dress, holding his other arm against her throat,holding her in place. It seems like he's being pretty rough with her because he's grunting as he's pushing his fingers up her pussy. Molly has her eyes closed and is just taking it "Pleass.....ugh uuhh" she groans. The boy just laughs at her and does it faster and harder.

Dennis walked towards them and felt a wave of anger as he saw what this guy was doing to his girl, his fists clenched and without thinking he crept towards him and grabbed him from behind."Get off my girl" he growled at him.

The guy freaks out and tries to punch Dennis in the face while Molly slides down the beam onto the ground in shock.

Dennis dodges his punch and grabs him, he hit him with enough force he knocked him out leaving him sprawled across the ground. He immediately turned to face Molly.

She's holding onto her legs rocking with her head down.

 

Dennis walked towards her kneeling down and reaching out to hold her close, shushing her quietly as he held her.

"Please..don't hurt me.." she cries.

"Molly it's me" Dennis whispered.

"Please..stop it, Leave me alone sir..please" she holds onto her head, grabbing at her hair.

"Molly...Molly, hey look at me, its me Dennis" he said desperately cupping her cheek gently.

She sobs harder shaking her head "I'm worthless and nobody loves me..I let him hurt me over and over because I'm nothing..."

"Your not worthless baby...I love you" he tells her before kissing her deeply.

"Dennis...." she sniffs.

"I am so sorry I left you" he cried holding her closer and kissing her all over.

"Oh my Dennis bear.." she holds onto him tighter crying into the crook of his neck.

Dennis holds her, picking her up and putting her on his lap, stroking her hair as she cried.

"I love you so much my love, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she whispers in his ear.

"I want to spend it with you too...please forgive me" he stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes I do..I just want you to be happy. Id do anything for you"

 

Dennis kissed her passionately never wanting to let her go. "Lets go home yeah" he said resting his forehead on hers.

She nods and they walk back to the car.

They are driving into the night heading home, Molly fell asleep and had laid down across the seat with her head on his lap.

The radios on and starts to play ***Can't help in falling love - Elvis ***

 

"How very fitting" Dennis thought chuckling to himself, smiling down at Molly. Shortly after he pulled up outside their house and Dennis carried her sleeping form inside.

When he lays her down in her bed, she looks like an angel laying there and it makes him feel the same way he felt the day he first saw her. She opens her eyes and looks up at him, a warm smile comes over her features.

Dennis smiled back at her joining her on the bed.

Her hands hold his face as she brings him closer kissing him passionately. "I love you daddy.."

Dennis stared at her before kissing down her neck. She shivers under his touch.

"I never want to lose you again" he whispered his hand resting on one of her breasts.

"Make love to me" she kisses his cheek and jawline softly.

Dennis groans tearing off his shirt and his trousers before kissing her passionately."I've missed us" he cried.

 

"Oh I've missed us too... I missed you so much and I've missed the feeling of your throbbing cock inside my aching wet pussy" she mewls in his ear.

"I love you Molly" he whispered kissing her again before sliding his cock inside her gently.

"I love you too!" she moans, wrapping her legs around his hips, pushing him forwards into more.

Dennis sighed contentedly as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly.

Her hands gripped onto his shoulders "Ooh Dennis Ohh" she moans louder.

He groans, leaning towards her kissing her neck.

"Please let me really feel you..I need you"

"Okay" he whispered thrusting into her deeply.

Molly bends her legs at the knees pushing them back against herself so he can push in better. Her hand drifts down between them rubbing on her clit. "uuh Uuuh more..uhh!" she deeply moans.

Dennis went faster and deeper inside her, groaning loudly.

"Ooh your hitting it! Oh gawd!" she cries out.

"Uhh you feel so good Molly" he moaned loudly.

 

"Ooh baby, baby I'm going to Ohh daddy!" she moans deeply, climaxing hard around him.

Dennis came shortly after her burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Molly's breathing hard "I love you.."

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her softly "I really am sorry for what I did" he whispered guiltily.

"I Just want you to trust me enough to talk to me"

"I know...I just didn't know what to do" he tells her.

"Was she better then me?" she asks pouting.

"No...no she wasn't" 

"Are you sure?" she raises an eyebrow.

"She was different...similar and different at the same time" he told her truthfully.

She runs her finger down on his chest "You didn't really answer my question.." she twists his nipple.

"Argh" he moaned.

"Come on please tell the truth" she pouts, twisting it again.

 

"No...no she wasn't, no one will ever be as good as you" he moaned. She smirks "Ooh do you really mean that daddy?"

"Yes, yes no one is as good as you...I love you"

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a big kiss "Mmm"

Dennis kissed her back deeply with a moan.

"Am I your babygirl?" she asks him sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah you are"

Molly snuggles against him with a big grin on her face.

"I don't deserve you Molly" he whispered sadly.

"Shhh" she coos. "Yes you do Dennis bear"

"I cheated on you...how can you still love me after that?" 

"I said I'll do anything for you and I meant it"

 

"Can you trust me again though?" He asked her nervously looking down.

"Yes..it was mostly you keeping me in the dark about it that hurt me most" she tells him truthfully.

"I didn't mean to hurt you...I was being stupid" 

"I forgive you"

"I promise I'll never hurt you again" he whispered taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Molly kisses him back feeling so happy to have him back.

 

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13. *  
> (This is the last part of this 3 of 3 part story)  
> (This story will be in my 'Only the sexy vol 3' novel too)


	99. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (Dennis defends Elizabeth against a gang)

Dennis and Elizabeth had been on a wonderful night out, Dennis had spoilt her rotten, taking her out to see a movie she had really wanted to see and having a nice meal in one of her favorite restaurants, Elizabeth was dressed in a black strapless dress which really showed off her curves and Dennis loved it. They left the restaurant and walked home together.

She has her arm wrapped around his with her head leaning against his shoulder "Mm that was so much fun"

"I'm glad you liked it, I felt like it was long overdue" he told her kissing her forehead.

"Yes, yes it was" she jokes and giggles. "You bad boy"

"Yeah I know...I just wanted to make it extra special" he told her with a smile.

She lightly slaps his ass as they walk "I know"

"I love you" he sighed kissing her softly.

"Mmm I love you too" she kisses him back.

 

They kept walking down the street and passed a group of thugs who followed them, wolf whistling at Elizabeth."Hey beautiful, what are you doing with him when you could be mine?" one of them called to Elizabeth making Dennis feel annoyed."They better shut up" he said under his breath.

"Just ignore them babe" she whispers.

"Come on baby you can do better than that" he shouted at her tryin to get her attention, Dennis sighed getting annoyed.

"Go fuck a tree stump.." she tells them.

"Aww come on girl don't be that way I'm sure I could show you some moves he never could" he smirked. That was enough to tip Dennis over the edge. "Do you wanna shut up" he shouted at them."Ooh, what are you gonna do tough guy?" he taunted.

"Come on babe lets go..their not worth the effort" she says pulls on his arm.

 

"Okay" Dennis sighed about to walk away "Knew it, he's too much of a pussy to take us on boys" he called out laughing at him.Dennis turned around/"Don't call me that" Dennis growled.

"Hun I only go out with men not little boys like yourselves, so go back home to your mommy's so they can change your diapers" she tells the guys with a smirk.

"Shut up bitch" he shouts at her. "Hey don't talk to her like that" Dennis growled.

"Or what four eyes"

"Or you'll get your ass kicked little wannabe thug" Elizabeth tells them.

"Ha, ha hiding behind your girl huh?, how cowardly, what do you see in him baby?" he smirked.

"A lot more then I see looking at you"

"Ha ha, sure looks like a little pussy to me" they shouted."What did you just call me?" Dennis asked. "Little pussy" he taunted. Dennis snapped and charged towards him

Elizabeth stands there surprised and wondering what is going to happen.

Dennis pinned the thugs leader against a wall."Shut the fuck up" Dennis growled "Oh now he wants to fight, come on boys lets give him what he wants" he called to the others before headbutting Dennis in the face hard making him shout out in pain and step back, the other thugs started to advance towards him. Dennis stood his ground ready to fight.

Elizabeth starts hitting the other 2 guys with her hand bag as hard as she can. "Get lost fuckers!"

"Dennis!" Elizabeth shouts.

 

Dennis collapses on the ground, blood seeping through his shirt as he moaned in pain."Oh shit...lets get out of here boys" their leader said before turning to Elizabeth "See ya later gorgeous" he smirked.

"I'll be looking forward to it..." she says sternly. She runs over to Dennis trying to help him "Baby just keep still"

Dennis tries to sit up but the pain makes him cry out again."Argh...Liz" he cried his breathing picking up as he started to panic.

"Give the light to the Beast.."

Dennis wasn't listening because he was panicking so much.

"Come on baby..Relax, just give the light to the Beast"

Dennis couldn't seem to calm down and he was starting to visibly shake now, his breaths sounded more like gasps now.

 

She starts to panic, not knowing what else to do she gets an idea and Slaps him in the face as hard as she can yelling "Beast!!!"

The Beast hears her and tries to push his way into the light.Dennis is still lying down shaking, his eyes shut tight."H, hit me again" he croaked quietly.

She takes a deep breath and slaps him harder.

The Beast takes control opening his eyes and growling as he felt the pain in his abdomen.

"Dennis is got stabbed.."

"By who...are you okay?" he asked her studying her as he carefully sat up ignoring the pain he felt.

"Some damn wannabe thugs..can you heal yourself?" she asks as she helps him up.

"Yeah, its already happening" he reassured her.

"Oh good.." she hugs him tightly. "I was so scared I was going to lose you all"

The Beast returned the hug."What happened with Dennis?" he asked her quietly.

 

"The guys that did this got in a fight with him and Dennis got stabbed and he started to panic..so I got you to help him"

"I was wondering why I couldn't get the light sooner than I did"

"You think you can seek them out?"

"I don't see why not" he told her before sniffing the air and catching the scent of their own blood a bit further away from where they were."I can smell our blood over there" He pointed down the direction they ran off in.

Elizabeth gives him a passionate kiss "Mm get them"

The Beast smiles before taking off down the street, climbing up a building.

 

The Beast gets closer to where the thugs were, he could hear them now they were so close."Did you see that guy, he was such a pussy" their leader chuckled reenacting the scene of Dennis falling to the ground "I'll tell you what I wouldn't mind going back, his girl was a beauty...I wouldn't mind making her scream" he chuckled. Hearing that made The Beast's anger flair up and his blood started to boil. He jumped off the building effortlessly landing near where they were, he walked over to them and the leader spotted him walking towards them."Well, well look who's back for more boys...your a stubborn son of a bitch aren't you?" he grinned cockily."You have no idea" The Beast growled."Kill him" he told his thugs who ran up to him, The Beast ran towards them and quickly snapped their necks staring at their leader who looked at him in shock. The Beast snarled before attacking the leader his screams echoing across the alleyway.

 

During all of this Elizabeth had walked over tot he coffee shop getting some drinks to go and walked back to the car. She waited for him to find her again.

A few minutes later The Beast joined her in the car. "Have your fill?" she asks chuckling.

"It is done" he said.

"Yeah but did you eat them?"

 

"Of course" he told her turning to face her his eyes looked distracted like he was thinking about something.

She leans over to him and cups his cheek with her hand "What's wrong?"

"He was saying things about Dennis, how he was weak...I think he heard them" The Beast told her.

"Oh no.." she closes her eyes briefly feeling upset. "Can he hear me now?"

"Yes" The Beast nodded "He wants to come out but he feels stupid for what happened"

She gets closer to him and holds his face looking him straight in the eye "You're not stupid and you Are one of the strongest people I know. You got hurt and that's all and your body reacted to that, nothing more. You went in there fighting and I'm proud of you for that"

"He's shut down" The Beast told her "He doesn't believe what you say...I think he wants to talk to you though"

"Okay let him through.."

The Beast lets him have the light and Dennis looked down not even staring at her.

"Please look at me"

He sighed staring at her sadly.

"Baby you are strong and you protected me, I love you so much for that" she kisses his cheek and jawline.

"I panicked when I saw the blood...I should have just given the light to the Beast but I couldn't....I was so scared"

 

"Baby that isn't your fault, your body reacted because it was going into shock that's what happens when your hurt.." she kisses him.

"It sounds stupid but....I thought I was gonna die" he whispered.

"It's called a panic attack..Your alright babe"

Dennis sighed sadly."I must look so weak to you" he murmured

"Baby what did I just tell you? I told you you're one of the strongest people I know and I meant that"

Dennis nodded but he still looked like he didn't believe her. Elizabeth rubs on his inner thigh slowly and nips on his earlobe.

He moaned as she got closer to his bulge.

She kisses his neck, unzipping and slipping her hand into his pants to pull his now hard cock out. She gets down across the seats and takes him into her mouth sucking slowly.

Dennis's hips jerked forward as he groaned, his head leaning back in pleasure.

"You can grip onto my hair if you like"

 

Dennis's hand made its way to her hair pulling him lightly at it.

"Mmm" she moans licking his shaft up and down then around the head slowly teasing him.

"Uhh, oh that's good" he moaned. Her head bobs up and down as she sucks faster.

Dennis started to pant as he watched her, tugging on her hair again."Ohh, I love you Elizabeth" he groaned.

 

In response she starts to deep throat him. One thing that Elizabeth always did was give the best blowjobs she could and it brought her a lot of joy to bring pleasure to them in anyway she could. She does it faster using her tongue just right.

Dennis could feel himself getting closer to the edge."Ohh, Liz I'm gonna....uhh" he moaned as he came in her mouth breathing heavily.

She sucks a little longer and licks him clean, sitting up she stares into his eyes, licking her lips. "Feel better baby?"

He nodded staring at her with a dazed expression."Thank you" he whispered.

"Anytime darling..." she kisses him softly.

"Not just for the sex...you believe in me so much, I love you for that" he whispered a tear falling down his face.

 

She holds him close to her, petting his head to comfort him "Love you my sweetheart"

He leans into her embrace, sighing deeply."I love you too" he whispered, holding her close.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel.


	100. Fun Little Play Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (Elizabeth has some fun shopping )

Elizabeth had been out shopping for most of the day getting the day to day items for the house but she also got some items that wasn't on the list just for fun and she could hardly wait to use them. She comes in the door with bags in her arms. "I'm home"

"Hey sweetheart" Dennis smiled warmly giving her a deep kiss to welcome her home "I can take the bags for you if you like"

"You can take all of them but this big pink one" she grins.

"Okay but why?" he asked taking the other bags.

"Well I brought some things..you know for fun" her grin gets bigger.

"Ohh really, what things?" Dennis asked curiously.

"Hmm some lingerie and naughty things to play with" she says draping her arms over his shoulders, giving little kisses on his lips.

"Mmm, I'd like to see that" Dennis whispered huskily feeling turned on.

"Oh you will" she bops his nose with her finger. "When?" he asked eagerly.

"Ooh in such a big rush to be naughty huh?" she chuckles.

"Always babe" he smiled kissing her passionately.

"I'm so lucky to have you"

"Really?...I thought I was more lucky to have you" Dennis chuckled.

She kisses him deeply before taking the bag and taking his hand to lead them to their bedroom "Come on darling"

Dennis followed her upstairs eagerly, excited about what she could have brought.

"Sit on the bed and I'll be right back" she giggles and goes into the bathroom with the bag.

Dennis did as he was told and waited in anticipation.

 

When she comes out she leans against the doorway dressed in a black shiny corset that pushed her chest up more, a thong with matching lace garters with stockings and high heels. she's spinning a small leather handle with leather tassels attached to it. "Hey handsome..'

"Ohh, wow" Dennis gasped as he stared at her.

As she walks slowly to him her hips sway as she runs her hands through her hair.

Dennis moaned as his eyes followed her he felt himself getting harder by the second.

She keeps swaying and does a little spin for him to see her ass in her thong.

"Oh my god, your so beautiful" he whispered.

"Your not to bad yourself" she giggles, putting her foot up on the bed next to him.

Dennis licked his lips starting to pant.

"Mmm wanna use this" she puts the end of the handle of the tassel toy under his chin lifting it up.

"Yeah" he said breathlessly.

She gives him the tassel toy and gets on all fours on the bed. Looking back over her shoulder she smirks.

Dennis uses it hitting her ass cheek with it.

"Mmm so good" she mewls.

Dennis obliges hitting her again, over and over getting harder.

"Ooh Dennis!" she moans, grabbing onto the head board.

Dennis stops rubbing her red ass gently.

She grabs the bag from beside the bed and takes out a small bottle "Here put some of this on yourself and I'll put some on me too" she giggles.

Dennis grinned looking at the bottle.

She takes off her thong and rubs the liquid on her pussy "Your turn"

Dennis strips down and lies on the bed."I want you to put it on me" he told her with a small smile.

"Alright" she puts some in her hand and rubs it on his cock, getting it to soak into his skin.

Dennis moaned as his hips bucked at her touch.

"Oh it's going to get intense for the both of us very soon baby"

"Is it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah it is, this stuff is a strong simulation liquid that really gets the blood pumping and makes you very sensitive, heck you could have multiple orgasms" she smirks.

"Ohh god" he moaned.  She rubs on his cock just a little to test it.

Dennis hips jerk forward because of how sensitive he was feeling.

"Now test me"

 

Dennis slips a finger inside of her rubbing on her clit.

She falls over and groans loudly pushing her hips against his fingers.

"I'd say its working" Dennis grins.

She reaches over and strokes his cock "Fuck I want you.." her voice sounds deeper.

"Take me Lizzy" he moans not being able to stand it any longer.

She pulls him on top of her, pushing his cock inside her quickly. "Uuuh!"

"Argh...this is soo good Liz" he groans as he thrusted deeper into her.

"Oh fuck harder!" she cries out.

Dennis goes harder inside of her already feeling a climax starting to build.

"Dennis!!" she cries out having hers.

Dennis follows closely behind, panting heavily. She suddenly has another orgasm and he can a feel it, her inner walls getting very tight around him. "Gaahhh"

 

He thrusts inside her again and came inside her again with a groan.

"Oh fuck.." she reaches down and rubs on her clit still feeling a strong ache in her core.

He slowly thrusted inside her, rocking his hips back and forth trying to relieve the sensitivity he still felt.

"Uuh!" she cums again and grabs him to bring him closer, kissing him deeply.

"Mmm" he moaned into the kiss cumming inside her again "I love you" he whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too..ooh" she has another small one. Dennis kissed her again still feeling sensitive.

"Stay really still and just kiss me" she says breathlessly. He nodded kissing her deeply.

Elizabeth chuckles "Having fun?"

"Yeah" he whispered kissing her cheek.

 

An hour passes by with them having sex every 5 mins.. but they were getting a bit tired from it all. "Wow..I'm almost dizzy" Elizabeth sighs with her arm across her face.

Dennis chuckled kissing her softly.

"Do you feel like you been sucked by a vampire?" she jokes, tracing her finger around on his abs.

"A little bit" he chuckled, sighing deeply. 

 

"This has been a very interesting day"

 

"Yeah it has"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13.*  
> (This story only in this novel. )


End file.
